


Home Run

by Avem_IN



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Affection, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Baseball Coach Jaehyun, Bottom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Bottom Ten, Crushes, Crying, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forced Heat, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Knotting, Lee Taeyong & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Mess, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Nesting, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Omega Lee Jeno, Omega Lee Taeyong, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Rimming, Rut, Sad, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sexual Harassment, Smut, Sweet Lee Jeno, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 47
Words: 295,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avem_IN/pseuds/Avem_IN
Summary: Being the only omega in the university baseball team, despite his slimmer body and shorter legs as the other teammates, Taeyong defended his position as the Pitcher as best as he could, proving that he wasn't just an ordinary omega. Not something to follow orders, to submit or to be cute 24/7.But with a new exchange alpha coach from overseas, his whole world is cursed to make a huge turn into the opposite direction.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 942
Kudos: 2178





	1. Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Here is my first NCT story! Another A/B/O Universe.
> 
> I got the rush to write it after I was at the SuperM concert in france and it was damn amazing!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed!!!
> 
> Avem_IN

Normally Tuesdays where his favorites. They really were. But not if Valentine's day was falling onto one of his favorite Tuesdays. Kicking the blanket off his legs the omega sat up, hair being a wild mess on his head. Pushing it back yawning he stood up, walking barefoot out of the room. Haechan must be still asleep. Even when he had breakfast duty. His roommate was a mysterium. Stumbling with tired limbs into the kitchen Taeyong looked into the fridge, grabbing some things he would need for pancakes.

Haechan was addicted to pancakes. And with the smell, he would get him out of bed. Mixing everything he tasted the dough, nodding satisfied. The omega only needed to make two of them before his roommate stormed into the kitchen. 

Haechan's hair was a mess. It looked like a bird had built its nest in it. The baggy loose shirt slipped down on the right side, showing off his pale skin and collarbones. The pants fitting his tighs perfectly.

“How can someone being barely up for five minutes look that gorgeous? Even with the drool still clinging to your chin?”

“I’m fabulous and handsome. I know that. Don’t change the topic. I smell pancakes! Give me!”, Haechan mumbled yawning, curled his toes.

“Yes, you do. And it was your task to make breakfast Haechan, not mine. You will wash the dishes after.”

“Noo! Please!”

Whining the other omega hugged him, rubbing his nose up and down his neck. Shaking his head Taeyong took his shoulders, pushed him away.

“You agreed to the rules we set up before we moved into this dorm together. Now get your breakfast.”

Giggling happily Haechan nodded, took the plate and some chocolate syrup. Munching it happily he watched Taeyong continuing to cook more, sipped his coffee silent. Haechan pulled the shirt up that had slipped down his shoulder. Resting his cheek against his hand.

“Are you at home this evening?”, Haechan asked smirking, raising his eyebrows.

“Not aware of that I'm gone. Why should I be away? It is a normal Tuesday. Lessons, practice and then heading back home for some dinner and a hot shower.”

Taeyong loved his routine. Hated it when someone was destroying it. He would hate that person who would dare to disturb it. And valentine's day wasn’t his favorite. All the mighty drama about nothing. Alphas were asking omegas out, get rejected or accepted. Nothing more. 

“Oh come on! It’s the day of love! I am sure that your locker is filled with cards and sweets. All the poor Alpha hearts that you are going to break until the end of the day. The gorgeous ice prince is back in town.”

“Nonsense. Stop talking so much bullshit. I am not a prince, I am not ice cold. I’m just not good with strangers and rather by myself. Expect you guys. What about you? Did your crush asked you out yet?”

The brown-haired omega pouted sad, shaking his head slowly. Haechan had for five months a huge crush on the Alpha captain of the soccer team, Lee Mark. He couldn’t blame him. Mark was a gorgeous alpha. Athletic, friendly and hot as hell. Many omegas stood in line to try their luck of dating him. His roommate and childhood friend was sulking, always trying to get the attention of the alpha somehow but failed every time. 

“Maybe you will be gifted with some sweets as well today? And if not we both can eat mine. Build a nest, watch a cliché romantic movie and make popcorn.”

“Whatever, let’s get ready. Classes will start soon.”

Following the younger omega, Taeyong sighed but nodded. With the dirty dishes in the sink, Taeyong headed into his bedroom to get changed as well. With black slim ripped jeans and an oversized sweater over his shirt, he grabbed his bag. Slipping into his shoes the omega tilted his head up, watching Haechan rushing around.

“Stop straightening your clothes Haechan. You look hot as fuck. I told you that the jeans are showing your butt and tighs for the good. Combined with the oversized white knit pullover you look so cute! If Mark doesn’t give you his whole attention, he isn’t worth you. You are breathtaking, no doubts. Okay?”

Haechan had looked at the older omega, biting his lips insecure. When his shoulders were grabbed he looked into the eyes of the other, swallowing.

“But there are way much attractive and cute omegas in our university than I am. Perhaps I am not good enough for Mark of worth his attention. Perhaps that is why he never gave me a small look or even a smile. What if I am not a good omega for his alpha?”

“Nonsense. Don’t let your confidence being pulled down by that. You are the cutest omega I have ever seen. And if I should be honest, I’m a little bit jealous of your tight. They are a bit thicker than mine. And your wide hips are wet dreams of every alpha.”

“But you have a nicer butt than I do.”

“Still. Your tighs are so hot.”

“Tell that Mark.”

Laughing heartily Taeyong grabbed their jackets and they left their dorm of the omega faculty. Greeting the other omegas they met on their way out they caught the bus just on time. Taeyong had gotten a scholarship of one of the talent scouts back in high school, major in sport while Haechan was more interested in dance and music.

Stepping out of the bus at their station they walked the last few meters and greeted their two omega friends Jaemin and Ten, that were in front of the university building, waiting for them excited. One alpha had his arm hanging possessive around Ten's waist, holding him against his body. The alpha Johnny was in a higher semester, boyfriend of Ten. And he was the only alpha in their small group. After a group hug, they headed inside to attend their first lectures. Johnny was in the mechanical engineering course while Ten had the same major as Haechan. Dancing and music.

“Johnny, Jaemin and I had made a bet how many sweets you got this year. So you will only open your locker before we head over to the canteen!”

“What? Ten! I need to get my books out of it. Professor Choi is always mad if we do not have them with us.”

“Just say you forgot it at home and look into the book of the person next to you."

Putting his head back groaning Taeyong nodded defeated, let Haechan pull him through the corridor. Ten was giving his boyfriend a light kiss before he rushed after them. Separating their ways to their different lecture halls Taeyong waved the other two before he headed inside. Luckily the grey-haired omega had got a seat beside Taeil, an alpha of the baseball team as well who gladly let him look into his book as well. When professor Choi stepped into the hall everyone's mouth closed and listened.

When they all had a break at noon before their last lecture Taeyong finally was allowed by Ten and Jaemin to open his locker. Standing in front of it he felt the curious eyes of every human being that was in the corridor as well. Putting in the code Taeyong jumped back in surprise when a huge wave of chocolate packages and cards were hitting the ground. Just right to his feet. A soundless sigh left the omegas mouth before he crouched down and started to gather the cards first. Haechan kneeled by his side, doing the same with the sweets and put them into another bag Taeyong had taken with him. Just in case. It was a good 

Putting the cards into his bag he acted as nothing happened, put his bag inside the locker and looked at the many faces that were on him. Raising an eyebrow annoyed. The Alphas and Betas were tilting their heads away in embarrassment.

“Why don’t we go to the canteen and get something to eat? I’m starving. And I can’t stand the starring. I won't read the cards anyway.”

“But you need to count how much you got! Just like this, we can see who won the bet!”

"What is the bet about?"

"A piece of the popular chocolate patisserie Empathy!"

“Seriously? You guys are soo...but can we do it after lunch? Please? I am starving.”

“Fine!”

The group was heading over to the canteen to get their lunches. Sitting at their usual table they were eating, chattering about their lectures. Haechan glanced sometimes over to the table of the soccer team. Spotted his huge crush in the center. Mark was surrounded by his teammates that were also his best friends. 

No way he would go over there. Even when he had made some chocolate for the alpha. If he would be rejected everyone would know it and he didn’t want that. He would be the topic everyone would gossip about. Ten leaned over to the younger omega, following his sight.

“Where are you looking at?”

“Nowhere.”, Haechan said pouting, looking at him.

“No? But why did I see you glancing over to the soccer team table? Are you maybe starring at the good looking soccer captain? What was his name? Markie?”

“Shut up!”

The young omega hissed, pushed Ten away and continued to eat. Grumbling sentences Ten should be happy about not to hear. Taeyong rubbed his back soothingly.

Taeyong looked at the soccer team, noticed another omega girl was making her way over there. God and the Omega girl was damn nervous. She was blushing hard and talked with one of the alphas at the table. The soccer team had gone quiet, whispering things to each other while Mark held eye contact with the omega girl. She was cute but not his type. Everyone could tell that. The girl was taller than Mark and alphas didn't like to date someone taller than themselves. Dumb alpha instincts. Why do Alphas feel challenged if his partner would be taller? It didn't change anything. 

Resting his head against his hand Taeyong watched the table closer. The young alpha shook his head with a soft smile, hands staying on the table. 

Rejections were not uncommon on campus, especially during Valentine's day. So it was no surprise that the girl left the canteen with silent tears on her cheek.

“Maybe you can give him the chocolate after practice? I know that Mark is walking back home by himself.”

“And being rejected as well? What if he has already a date? He is one of the popular Alpha students. I would be surprised if he doesn't have a date.”

Haechan whimpered with a sad expression, slurping his milkshake. When Taeyong wanted to bring something up, someone coughed behind him. Looking at his friends at the table he noticed their grins and rubbed his temple. Here he goes again. Probably another Alpha trying to ask him out. Turning around the omega was faced by a tall very handsome alpha. One of the higher semesters. Putting on a light smile he raised his eyebrows.

“What can I do for you?”

“Hey, Taeyong. I’d like to know if you are free this evening?”

“Umm...”, raising an eyebrow the omega crossed his legs. “I have practice later and Haechan and I planned something. So I guess not sadly.”

“Even if I ask you to be my valentine for today?”

Ten breathed in sharply, hitting Johnny's leg in excitement. Curious he watched the grey hair omega think for a while before he shook his head slowly.

“It would be an honor but I can’t. I’m sure other omegas would love to be your valentine today Kai. But I do not want to ditch Haechan. I promised him that we would do something this evening.”

“That’s fine. But would you maybe take this instead?”

Taeyong looked at him and the small box, wrapped in red paper. He couldn’t reject something like this if he just ditched him, right? Nodding the omega took the package with a small smile, put it inside his bag. The alpha smiled happily before he turned around and went back to his friends. Happy that the omega at least took the small gift.

Taeyong gave the Alpha an apologetic smile before he turned back to his meal, ignoring the looks of his friends. After five minutes he dropped his fork, staring at them intensely.

“What!?”

“Oh, Nothing. But you just rejected the biggest crush in this school. You knew who this alpha was right? Please don’t tell me you don’t!”

“Of course I do. Everyone knows him Ten. His name is Kim Jongin. Alpha and the captain of the football team. Since the football team won the final game a year ago, everyone knows them. Every single player there is. But why are you making such a drama about it?” Shoulder shrugging Taeyong sipped his milkshake, looking at his tray. Well, he had one apple was left.

“The hottest guy at school asked you out and you ditched him. Unbelievable. No offense honey, I love you more than anything.”, Ten said to his boyfriend who had joined them a few minutes ago, shushing him with a kiss. Growling lightly Johnny took his face, taking a real kiss and continued to eat after.

“I don’t even know him. So where is the point of saying yes anyway? I don’t have time for that.”

Hugging Taeyong bit into guys Apple, eyes scanning the cafeteria. Couples were sitting together, others threw glances to their crush. God, why was everyone so gone on Valentine’s Day? This was so dumb.

“Oh, did you guys hear that we are getting an exchange coach from LA?”

Grinning Ten looked into the round, peeling his orange. Shaking their heads Ten rolled his eyes not understanding how they were not able to catch up the newest gossip. 

“Ok, here’s the tea. It is said that he is in the final year of college and will be the new coach of the baseball team. I don’t know his name, but the principal got one of the champion players. He is in college but so good that he is playing already in the national team. He just stays for six months due to a small injury but I heard he has some good looks.”

“And?”

Haechan asked confused, lips playing with the drinking straw, creating small bubbles in his milkshake. Looking with his big brown orbs at Ten he leaned forward.

“You guys are so unbelievable. No surprise you don’t get the news besides Taeyong who knew this already. Anyway, Haechan, remember that I can’t attend practice today. You need to excuse me by coach Kim. Johnny planned something.”

Giggling the omega climbed into the lap of his boyfriend, kissing his nose when he wrapped his arms around his waist. Haechan, Taeyong, and Jaemin let out some gross noises when it looked like they wanted to make out with each other right there.

Grabbing their bags they put away the trays and headed over to the schoolyard, sitting under a tree in the warm sun. They all leaned against the tree, sunbathing. Just when the it was time for their last lectures they got up and went into their lectures.

After the last was over Taeyong and Haechan walked over to the sports yard of the school. Greeting the others when they stepped into th malee Omega locker room. Sitting on the bench they changed into their practice clothes.

“So, see you after practice?”

Taeyong took his baseball glove out of his locker, playing with it around. Sadly Haechan wasn’t accepted in the baseball team when he took part in the casting. To slim, to fragile, to Omega. Taeyong was the only Omega accepted, thankful to his skills of throwing the ball and his scholarship. Being the Pitcher was an honor for him and he worked hard to hold this position. Haechan decided to try himself as a cheerleader and was taken with smiles and opened arms. Taeyong expected Haechan to be the next captain of the cheerleader team. Everyone did.

Obviously because of his good looking and flexibility skills.

“Meeting at the gate?”, the younger asked with a smile, lacing his shoes.

Nodding Taeyong waved at him before he left the male omega fitting room. Heading over to the huge baseball field. Greeting the teammates with a high five he listened to their coach. It was no secret that their coach would leave because of his age. 

The baseball team was put together out of 9 members. Six Alphas, three Betas, and one Omega. Surprisingly for everyone. Omegas normally went for cheerleading or arts but not baseball or soccer. But Taeyong wanted to be in this team and practiced hard to get here. He got a fucking scholarship in highschool that most did not approve or were fond of. Fighting a few weeks of rejection and bullying attempts by the teammates who didn’t want an omega in their team Taeyong get along with them just fine. After a while. 

The alphas didn’t want to accept the fact that omega was being the Pitcher but noticed his talent and a few practicing matches. Luckily they treated him equal now and didn’t try anything on him. They were a team. And Taeyong loved it. Even when he had to fight for that a few weeks.

Jogging a few lanes they started with stretching before they would work on their individual skills, making a small match practise together in the end. Taking the bucket with balls he went with the catcher, Alpha called Taeil to their positions. It was a win-win situation. Taeil was the best in the team to hit the balls with his bat. And he did the most homeruns with his long fast legs. Waiting till he was with his bat in position Taeyong grabbed the first ball.

“What are you doing Friday Tae?”, Taeil asked while he put on his gloves.

“Friday evening? Nothing till now. Why?”

“A few friends of mine wanted to check out this new club in town. Do you want to join? I know you love to party from time to time. You can also bring your roommate with you, he’s one of the cute cheerleaders right?”

“Haechan? Yeah. I can ask him later and write to you?”

“Sure.”

After a small nod of the alpha, he threw his first ball.

They practiced for two hours until their coach called it a day. Gathering their things Taeyong headed into the locker room, changing fast to see a bit of Haechans practice. The cheerleaders often practiced longer than needed on the field which pulled the other students closer when they were finished.

With his bag over his shoulder, the omega put his baseball cap on and rushed over to the practice field, sitting down on the grandstand, watching the cheerleaders.

And damn did Haechan kill it. His dancing skills were capturing. How he knew how to move his body and damn he was doing a split that made him shiver. When the music stopped he smiled bright, hearing whistling from the soccer team that was just finished with practice. Waiting up there for Haechan to finish he grabbed his phone, answered some messages and stood up when his name was called. 

Walking down the grandstand he bumped with his elbow against Haechan's shoulder.

“You killed it. How can you be so cute and adorable during the day and tempting and hot during practice? I bet you could seduce every alpha by your facials if you just want too.”, he said amazed, hand buried in his pockets.

“Don’t know. And I don’t want to seduce every alpha, I just want one to recognize me but that will never happen. Even if I would dance right in front of him, give him a lap dance he wouldn’t see me. But let’s get home, I’m hungry and want to take a hot, long, shower..”

“Wait.”

Taeyong held Haechans elbow when he wanted to leave, pointing with his head towards a group of alphas. Confused Haechan looked at them, wished that he didn’t. Mark and the other soccer players were leaving the locker rooms.

“You still have something for him right?”

“I do but- no. Taeyong don’t you dare! I can't-”

“Come. You will never know if he accepts it or not.”

Grinning Taeyong took his hand and forced him to walk behind him. Waiting a bit before Mark and his friends took separate ways he nodded the last time. The younger omega was shaking his head furiously, looking at him with pleading eyes.

“Please don’t make me do this. It’s embarrassing! Please!” He said whining, trying to get off his friend's grip.

“Too late.”

Smirking Taeyong called the young alpha a few times. The alpha had stopped in his tracks, putting the headphones off and turned around confused. Raising an eyebrow when the two omegas were approaching him.

“Hi, Taeyong. What’s up?”

“Hello to you too. Do you have a sec? Or you in a rush?”

“Umm, sure. What is the matter?”

“My cute friend Haechan has something he wants to give you. Don’t you Haechan?”

Haechan blushed hard, biting his lips. Why did his friend have to embarrass him in front of his crush? Putting if his bag he rumored in it a bit before he pulled out a small package, wrapped in dark blue paper. Stretching his arms out the didn’t dare to look up, fearing the worst. The alpha looked at the package. Taking it carefully he observed it, sniffed at it curiously.

“It smells good. What is this?”

“Just some chocolate I made myself. If...if you don’t like them you can throw them away. But I hope the opposite.”

Haechan mumbled with a fast-beating heart, swallowed. Mark looked at him surprised, pushing the lightly wet hair back.

“If you made them yourself, why should I throw them away? But thank you, Haechan right?”

Nodding the young omega dares to tilt his head up slowly, died immediately inside. Mark was talking and looking at him. At him out of all people! Haechan remembered the rejected girl from earlier but he took his chocolate! So maybe that may something! And especially the cute smile he was giving him let him melt. Nodding, not trusting his mouth he gave him a smile in return.

“Well, thanks. But I need to get going, my parents wait for me. Have a nice Valentine's day you two.”

“Same!”

Taeyong called after the alpha, turning his head to his tomato like a friend. Chuckling when he hugged his arm screaming in the joy he ruffled his hair, telling him to take his bag.

“Let’s go home. We have a bit of chocolate to eat and to celebrate that Mark took your small gift.”

Haechan nodded grinning and jumped up before he pulled Taeyong to their dorm new record time. Getting there the younger went to shower while Taeyong heated up their leftovers from yesterday. Eating it in silence he put the bag with the candy he had gotten into the living room, spreading everything onto their coffee table. 

“You can go!”

Putting the empty plate in Haechan's hand Taeyong got his chilling clothes and took a shower. 

Felling fresh he dries his hair with a towel, spotting Haechan inspecting the different kinds of sweets his friend had gotten. Plopping down beside him he let the towel slip on his shoulders. 

“They reek after the alphas who put them into your locker.”

“Does this surprise you?”

“No, not really. But there are so many expensive sweets! You really Okay with me eating them?”

“Don’t hold back. I can’t eat them all by myself. So what are we going to watch?”

“Inception?”

Grabbing a blanket they both made themselves comfortable in their huge couch, munching the sweets Taeyong had got from people of their school. When  
the movie was over they laid down, stomach full of sweets. 

“Haechan, wake up. The bed is way more comfortable to sleep in than our couch.”

“Lazy.”

“Come on.”

On wobbly legs, Taeyong managed to clean the mess up and laughed when Haechan had moved into his bed. Climbing under the blanket he put off the light, rubbing his eyes yawning.

“Do you think he will recognize me if we meet again on campus?”

“Huh.”

Humming the older looked at him, putting his arm around his shoulder, hugged him.

“If he likes sweets, he will. The important is the accepted your package and your chocolate is addicting. Now sleep.”

“Can’t. I’m too excited. He accepted my chocolate Tae! I was so insecure when he rejected that girl in the canteen. Thank you so much for forcing me to give it to him.”

“Pay for my coffee tomorrow on our way and we’re even. By the way, Taeil and some of his friends wanted to check out the new club. Asked me if we want to tag along. You in? We could ask Ten and Johnny as well. I want to party, the last time was weeks ago! Let’s go there.”

Chuckling Haechan nodded, head resting on the chest of the other. Starring into the darkened room the omega looked up surprised when the chest of the other was raising and sinking in a steady rhythm. Closing the eyes he felt his stomach tingle when he thought of Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	2. Clubbing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan is surprised by a small gesture of the soccer team captain and their group is checking the new club out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mee! I'm back!
> 
> First of all:  
> Thank you so much for the Kudos and Comments I got so far!  
> I never thought this would get so much attention and I really appreciate and loved every comment of yours!
> 
> Hoping not to disappoint you! Thank you again so much.
> 
> But lemme stop here with words, start to read the chapter ;-)
> 
> \- Avem_IN

Putting off the alarm Taeyong sat up with verve, hair falling forward into his eyes. Good, why did university had to start so early? Moving his sore muscles from practice he threw the blanket over the grumbling younger, ruffled his hair. 

“Get up Haechannie.”

“Don’t want to go. Can we ditch? Please?”

“You have cheerleading practice today for the competition next week. There is no time for you to ditch. And if your grades are getting low, you are banned from practice till they are good again. Don’t try to discuss with me. You know the rules.”

“You’re so mean! Meanie! Why are we best friends again!”

Whining Haechan rolled into his back, stretching his tired limbs. Taeyong in the meantime went into the kitchen to make himself some strong cup of coffee. With the radio on he checked his messages. Haechan joined hin after five minutes, seeking for his mango juice. 

“Do you have baseball practice as well?”

“No. We will meet our new coach on Monday next, the old had his last day yesterday. We declined practice until our new coach is here.”

“So you’re earlier home. Can you make lunch? Pretty please?”

“Something in mind? And no, no ramen. Not again.”

“Pasta?”

“Pasta it is then. Fine with me.”

After breakfast and in fresh clothes they left the apartment with their bags over their shoulder. Reaching Campus they met with Ten in the corridor by their locker. But Jaemin was nowhere to be seen.

“Where is Jaemin?”, Haechan asked while he took out the book he would need for the first class.

“The heat hit him yesterday. So he is off for at least five days. By the way Haechannie, the ‘Moon‘ is coming over.”

Putting out his tongue Ten looked at Haechan before he took his phone, acting like he was doing something important. Confused the younger starred at Taeyong who just chuckled with a smirk. Asking him with big eyes what Ten meant he tensed when he smelled a scent he just knew to good. Looking at Taeyong who chuckled he turned slowly, facing the pitch-black haired alpha that had accepted his sweet chocolate a few days ago. Grabbing the shoulder strap he blushed lightly.

“Hey, Haechan. He have you been?”

“H-hey. Umm, good. What about you?”

“Same. I just want to thank you for the chocolate you gave me three days ago. I wanted to return the favor. Feel a bit bad if I don‘t. I’m not good at making sweets but maybe you like this.”

Mouth lightly open Haechan starred at the alpha in disbelief. Did Mark, the captain of the soccer team seriously give him something? Him? Out of all omegas on campus? Looking down at the small box he took it slowly, giving the alpha a small smile.

“Um..thank you. But you didn’t have to do give me something in return, really.”

“I just saw it and thought it would be something nice for you. Well, I have to keep going. See you around!”

Haechan watched the alpha disappear in the crowd of students. Moving on the spot slowly he looked at his friends who were grinning. Lifting the package up he sniffed at it to sense what was inside but just smelled the alphas scent surrounding it. Eyes fluttering close he tried to take in as much of the alphas scent as possible before he put it into his bag. Ten put his arm around the youngers neck, rubbed his head with his fist until the other tried to defend himself.

“Stop that!”, Haechan said annoyed, pushed Ten off him and combed his hair with his fingers. Well, as good as possible.

“What did the alpha give you?”

“I can’t smell it. The package is reeking after him so I need to wait till I open it. What will be later at home.”

Ten whined, shook his arm furiously. Taeyong just looked at them while he was rumoring in his locker. Closing it slowly he leaned with his shoulder against it, arms crossed in front of his chest.

“You want to wait till your home with opening it? Really? Since when is the hyperactive nervous roommate of mine that patient?”

“Yes. I don’t want to open it here on campus. Even if I really want too but I don’t want to lose the thing that is inside. So please don’t push me to open it. By the way, what was this? With the ‘Moon is coming’?”

“Oh! Taeyong and I chose to pick this word in case that Mark is coming towards us. It would be too obvious if we say that your crush is coming over.”

“But why moon?”

Confused Haechan grabbed one book out of his locker, closed it with force. Ten chuckled, pushed his black hair back and leaned against the lockers as well.

“You know how often Taeyong and I say that you have a really bright smile, sparkling eyes, and a happy attitude? Sometimes we call you our little sun and even your name is representing your character just perfect! Our little full sun! And the moon is the opposite of the sun! The sun is up during the day and the moon during the night! The perfect nickname for Mark if we do not want to say his name. Code word!”

“You are both so big idiots. Ten is way to enthusiasm and Taeyong has just dumb things in his brain. Why are we friends again.”

Eye rolling the youngest of them put the bag over his shoulder and headed over to the lecture hall. Ten and Taeyong shared a small look before the followed him with a smirk on their lips.

Taeyong had his first lecture around noon and used the amount of time he had before that to study for an exam. They would meet up later in the canteen. Walking through the huge bookshelves he needed to stand on his toes to reach a specific one. Groaning he tried it with a jump but barely reached it. Why had the library shelves that just bigger people were able to reach? When he wanted to try it again a larger arm was taking the book, reached it over.

“Spotted you having some trouble.”

“Thank you. Could you get me the book from the other shelf as well?”

“This one?”

The alpha pointed up to a specific book and reached out for it when the omega nodded. Smiling the omega took it before he bowed politely.

“Thank you, um..what’s your name?”

“Jum.”, the alpha said smiling, crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Well then thank you Lucas. But your name sounds familiar to me. Aren't you a member of the football team?”

“Not really. Soccer team.”

“Oh!”

Taeyong nodded with big eyes and walked over to a free table beside a window. Sitting down the books were put onto the table, a thermal mug to his left. Lucas had taken the seat beside him, leaned back.

“Is it okay that if I sit here?”

“Fine with me. As long as you do not disturb me while I study?”

“Wouldn’t dream of.”

Nodding Taeyong gave the alpha a last glance before he buried his nose into the books. Not being disturbed the omega learned three hours in a row and just stopped when someone tapped his shoulder. Closing the book he stretched his arms, looked up to Haechan who hugged him from behind with a pout on his face.

“We are waiting for ten minutes in the canteen. You don’t answer our messages. Come on.”

Whining Haechan let go of him before he noticed the alpha opposite at the table. Haechan knew the alpha. He fucking knew every single name of the soccer team members. Swallowing he stepped back so Taeyong could gather their things.

“Sorry, my phone was muted. I‘m in a library after all. No loud sounds allowed.”

“Your heading over to the canteen? Can I tag along?”, Lucas asked curious and gathered his things as well.

“Sure. But we should hurry. My friends are not themselves if they are hungry.”

Laughing when Taeyong heard an ‘unbelievable’ whispering of the younger omega he just took his bag and went with him and Jeno towards the canteen. On their way, they get to know that Lucas was in his first semester and had gotten a scholarship in soccer. With trays with lunch in their hands, they walked over to the already waiting group. Sitting down Ten, Johnny and Jaemin looked with big eyes at the new person. 

“Guys this is Lucas. A newbie in his first semester. He helped me out in the library to reach some books and he asked if he could tag along. These are Ten, Jaemin and Johnny.”

Lucas smiled at everyone before they started to eat. The new alpha observed the group in the first place before he took a look at the canteen. When a soft voice called his name he turned his head and met the eyes of the blond-haired omega named Jaemin opposite to him. 

“What is your major?”

“Um, sport connected to soccer.”

“So you are a member of the soccer team as well?”

The alpha nodded slowly, watched the omega look with a grin over to Haechan who was busy defending himself of Ten’s bickering. Rolling his eyes he looked back at the alpha.

“Haechan is in the cheerleading team. So you will see him way more often during practice than us.”

“Are the others in any teams?”

“Taeyong is in the baseball team, Haechan is a cheerleader, Johnny is in the football team. Ten and I are not in a team but we attend to dance lessons out of school.”

Lucas nodded smiling, drinking his water. Ten had stopped annoying Haechan in the meantime mostly to Johnnys saying and munched his carrots sulking. When he was done with eating he used the time left to observe the group closer before his eyes found the soccer team that was waving him over.

“I need to leave. But can I join you guys soon again?”, the alpha asked smiling while he stood up and took his tray.

“Sure. We are always sitting here during lunchtime. Just stop by if you want.”

Johnny gave him a small look before he had to stop his little hyperactive boyfriend to eat his pudding. Chuckling Lucas nodded and headed over to the soccer team that was bickering him laughing. Ten played with his phone bored while Haechan ate his dessert slowly.

“You guys are tagging along this evening right?”

“You mean the party? Of course. Ten is talking about nothing else over the last days.”, the alpha rolled his eyes while he put an arm around his omega that just kissed his cheek in adoring.

“Cool. So we meet in front of the club later?”

Johnny nodded towards Taeyong who looked at his clock. Why was the time running today? Getting up in a hurry he grabbed his back and tray, left with a small excuse and rushed away. Confused Jaemin popped one grape into his mouth, followed him with his eyes.

“He’s in a rush. Why?”

“His lecture starts in less than five minutes,” Haechan said laughing and shook his head. 

After lunch, they took separate ways. Johnny went into his lecture, Jaemin, and Ten were leaving school for dance class while Haechan ran in a hurry towards the sports area of the school to attend the cheerleader practice.

Practise took three hours and Haechan was too lazy to change properly. Clothed in his sweatpants with a hoodie put over his sweat drenching shirt he waved goodbye to the other cheerleaders and headed to his and Taeyongs apartment. Bag throwing careless onto the ground the omega went immediately for a shower and stepped out after ten minutes with a towel around his waist. Drying his hair he hummed a small melody, put on a short and shirt before he decided to look out for his roommate.

Knocking at the other omegas door he stepped inside, seeing him hovering over his desk. Taeyong had a pencil in his mouth, nibbling on it while his hands were buried in his grey hair, pushing it back furiously. No wonder he didn’t hear him with his AirPods in his ears. Taking his phone he stopped the music, one hand rested against the desk while the other was on his waist.

Taeyong rubbed his face groaning, the grey soft hair falling back into his eyes. Taking out the AirPods they were set onto the desk before he turned towards his best friend.

“You are back already?”

“For maybe twenty minutes. Did you drink ate anything while you were studying?”

“An apple. Why?”

“Then you need coffee. Come. It’s time for a break.”

Knowing that the other was right Taeyong followed him into the kitchen and made himself some coffee. Leaning against the counter Haechan drank his juice and checked his phone. Rubbing his eyes yawning Taeyong asked the other about the practice and noticed that he was exhausted.

“I go and take a small nap before we head out later to the club.”

Haechan said exhausted and walked barefoot over the wooden floor towards his room. Taeyong watched him leave, drank his coffee in comfortable silence and headed over into the bathroom to collect the dirty laundry. Putting it into the washing machine he started the program and cleaned to distract his mind from studying.

Haechan still slept when he was starting to make dinner. With a plate with spaghetti bolognese, he entered the room, sat on the edge of the bed and shook Haechan's shoulder soft.

“Time for dinner.”

Taeyong looked at him with a soft smile, waited till his friend sat up straight and took the plate with tired arms. Letting the younger alone Taeyong got his plate as well, ate it in the kitchen. Haechan rubbed his satisfied stomach when he was done, putting it onto the nightstand and sat cross-legged on his bed. Shutting his yawn with a hand over his mouth he squeezed his eyes shut.

Maybe he should see what he should wear for the club later. Checking his wardrobe frowning he pulled out some pants and shirts, threw them onto his bed and thought about it for a while. With his favorite leather pants on the omega observed himself in the mirror before he decided to combine it with a dark red shirt.

Happy with his decision he just would need to put some make-up on later. Maybe an hour before they decide to leave their home. Making himself comfortable on the couch in their living room he watched some drama. When Taeyong stopped he noticed that Haechan was already dressed up.

“We still have two hours left before we leave. Why are you already finished?”

“'M not. I saved the make-up thing for later. And I had time.”

“Well, I’m getting ready myself then. Did you open Mark's gift already?”

Right! He had gotten something from Mark! Shaking his head furiously Haechan jumped up and jogged into his bedroom. Rumoring through his bag he found the package and sat down on the couch while his friend was dressing up. Opening it slowly with a fast-beating heart and tickling tummy. Throwing the paper on the ground he opened the small boy surprised and gasped when he was faced with the object.

Inside the box laid a silver bracelet with gracile ornaments on it. Observing it from every angle he put it on slowly. It fitted perfectly. Smiling like a fool he blushed and looked at Taeyong who was stepping out of his bedroom. The older omega was wearing ripped black jeans with a white shirt, several rings on his fingers.

“Look!”

Proudly he lifted his arm and showed him the bracelet Mark had given him. Taeyong observed it and licked his lips.

“It looks expensive.”

“It does but you need to look closer! It fits so perfectly and I love it already. Won’t put it off. Never.”

Chuckling Taeyong rubbed his back and smiled that Haechan was happy. Getting up both headed into the bathroom to style their hair and put on their make-up. Taeyong had his hair styled back, showing his forehead while Haechan just combed it. Helping each other with the eyeliners they got their jackets and IDs before they headed out. 

Taking the bus they were at the club just thirty minutes later, meeting Ten and Johnny immediately outside. Taeyong found Taeil and the others that got them inside easier, thanks to his connection to the bodyguard. Taking off their jackets inside they gave it into the garderobe and just then Taeyong and Haechan noticed that it was a really expensive good looking club. Johnny excused himself to get them some drinks.

“You look so damn hot!” Haechan said to ten who grinned proudly.

“It only took one hour to get the make-up perfect. You both don’t know how hard it is to look that good. The eyeliner killed me today. But you both look stunning! I bet you both will find someone to have a bit fun tonight.”

“I’m surprised if Johnny leaves your side for a second. I mean with your tight black pants and that loose white shirt of yours is really tempting. Doesn’t he have something against the fact that you are showing too much skin?”

“What?”

Ten looked down at himself, pouted. The shirt might be a bit loose and show more of his shoulders and collarbones than normal shirts do. It was tucked into his pants to show off his butt and legs nicely. But Johnny was okay with his outfit! Shaking his head he looked up when said boyfriend looped an arm over his waist, pulling him closer till their hips were touching.

“Taeil is waiting with our drinks at the bar. You ready?”

“Yeah. We just had a small chat about our outfits and Taeyong mentioned if you would be okay with mine. But you are right?”

“Why shouldn’t I? You look stunning and hot as fuck. And you reek after me so nobody will try anything on you tonight. And if I will rip their hearts out of their bodies.”

Smirking the alpha took Tens pilate chin, pulled him closer for a hot kiss to show that the omega was taken already. After he pulled the omegas towards the bar where Taeil was waiting with their drinks and gave them to the others. Sipping at the drinks they watched the dancefloor for a while until Johnny pulled Ten by his hand over it, knowing the younger loved to dance.

“You both don’t want to dance?”, Taeil asked curiously, pouring down his shot. “Not even you Haechan as a cheerleader?”

“I need to get a bit into the music than I’m killing the dancefloor.”, the omega said proudly, drinking his drink slowly.

“I’d like to see that.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Find it out?”

Grinning Taeil waited till the cheerleader had emptied his glass and headed with him over to the dancefloor. Taeyong stayed a bit longer at the bar and observed the club and laughed eye-rolling when he spotted Ten showings off his best skills. Getting up he moved through the crowd till he made his way over to Taeil and Haechan, taking part in their small dance battle.

Thirsty of that dance battle Taeil, Haechan and Taeyong headed over to the bar to get their next drinks. Pushing his hair back Haechan sipped the cold liquid, observing the dancefloor and pouted when he couldn’t make out Ten or Johnny.

“Did anyone see Ten or Johnny?”

“Probably they are making out in a corner or something. You know how horny Johnny can get when he watches Ten put on a good show.”, grinning Taeyong licked the alcohol of his lips, moving his head to the music. Taeil was busy on his phone, paid for the drinks and looked around. Excusing him by the two omegas he headed over to his friends.

Taeyong and Haechan were heading back to the dancefloor to use the night a bit longer. Haechan leaned over to Taeyong to tell him that he needed to use the restroom and would be back soon. Taeyong said he would stay here and let the music take over his body. When someone tried a move on him he turned around with a declining look and moved to another space to flee the stranger. Looking around after Haechan when he didn’t come back after ten minutes he left the dancefloor, walking over to the restroom.

“Haechan?”, he called inside, frowned when he didn’t get an answer. Getting out he looked over to the bar where he spotted him with a sad face. Heading over there he took the seat beside him,  
observed him curious.

“Why that long face? Did something happen? Did a person try something on you? If yes he will get Johnny and Taeil and-”

“It’s not that.”, the omega said bitter, gulped down another shot. Taeyong noticed the six empty shot glasses beside him.

“What then? What makes you that sad in the popular club in town? And how many shots did you have?”

“Mark. And just...eight. One guy already put some glasses away.”

“He’s here?”

“Obviously. And making out with a way to hot to reach for me looking omega. I spotted them when I was leaving the restroom and they were making out sloppy. And I’m sure they will have sex later. Don‘t need to see that. And I have alcohol so...no problem right?”, the young omega said smirking, head lolling to the side.

“Oh, Haechannie...don’t think too much about this. And stop drowning your worries in alcohol. Tomorrow you are having a huge hangover. And you are not in your right mind if your drunk and I don‘t want you to do things you may regret. Put the glasses down.”

“Just one more shot! One! Or two! Drink with me, come on!”

Haechan ordered two more so Taeying could drink some as well. Nodding defeated they poured the shot down at the same time before Taeyong pulled the lightly drunk Haechan over to the dancefloor. Taeyong made sure the whole time that no alpha was trying to do something to the drunken omega. But that was harder than expected. Haechan was a completely different person while being drunk and out of all time he needed to put out his dirtiest dance moves he got right now. Grabbing his arms a bit tighter he pulled his drunken friend away from the dancefloor and out so he would get some fresh air.

Haechan put his head back when he leaned against the ice-cold stone wall.

“I’ll never go out with you again if you are that drunk.”, Taeyong said laughing, hit Haechans cheeks slightly to get him back to his senses. “Come on buddy, don’t let me down.”

“Need some help cutie?”

“Not from you.”

Taeyong growled lightly at the alpha who must have followed them outside, looking at his friend like a predator at its prey. Glaring at the alpha for a while he turned his gaze back to Haechan who was pressing his nose into his neck, arms around his waist. Completely gone in his drunken state. Breathing hard he growled louder when the alpha tried to reach out for him.

“Don’t you dare to touch him asshole! Don’t! or-”

“Or what? Huh? Do you think you can take it against me? Come on, as if you would ever able to take it up to an alpha.”, the taller male growled grinning and took the steps closer that Taeyong tried to take back. Holding the light absence omega in his hold. 

“Stay back!” Taeyong yelled furious, bearing his teeth.

The alpha chuckled grinning, moved his head to the side before he came closer. Just when he was able to reach Taeyong to pull him away from the other omega, someone grabbed him tight by his shoulder, pulling him away. Starring shocked mixed with panic at the alpha who was hitting the ground he starred at the tall stranger. Who was an alpha. Pulling Haechan closer he swallowed hard in fear.

“I think the omega asked you politely to stay back you scum.”, the taller stranger said with a sigh, starring pathetic down to the other alpha who was starring at him.

“Don’t interfere in things that aren’t your business!”

“Oh, and the attempt of abusing a drunk omega, completely out of his mind is a good business? You know that they can go to the police, bringing up the attempt of sexual assault? I don’t think anyone wants to have a rapist in their workspace. Don’t you think? Now leave and don’t dare to go near these two omegas ever again.”

The rude alpha got up, spat in front of the other who growled threatening and just turned around when the alpha was gone. Observing the two omegas the alpha took care that there was enough space between them.

“Thank you.”, Taeyong said relieved, looking at Haechan who was lifting his head. Rubbing his nose he blinked a few times.

“Why are we outside?”

“To get you out to get some fresh air. You better?”

“A bit. I’m thirsty. And cold. Can we get back inside please?”

“You only get some water.”

Nodding Haechan stretched his arm and looked confused at the stranger in front of them.

“Who’s that?”, he whispered curiously, observing him from head to toe.

“A nice alpha. That is all your pretty head needs to know. Let’s get inside.”

Smiling Haechan took his hand and went with Taeyong back inside. The alpha followed them mute, making sure that they reached the bar without any more harassment and sat down beside them. Haechan didn’t need to know that someone tried to force himself onto his body. Ordering some water for the younger omega Taeyong convinced him to drink it to soothe his burning throat. Rubbing his back he pushed some of his hair back.

“Should we go home Haechannie?”

“No, where’s the fun in that? Go and have some fun while I get a bit sober.”

“But-”

“Go. I take care of him. We stay here.”

Taeyong looked at the strange but nice alpha. Nodding with a sigh after a few seconds Taeyong got up.

At least Taeyong could watch over the bar being on the dancefloor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A stranger huh?  
> Who do you guys think will it be?
> 
> Let me know! I'm curious about your suggestions!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	3. Give It A Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong get's his drunken best friend home with the help of an alpha
> 
> While Johnny decided to wake his boyfriend up in the most possesive lovely way there is~
> 
> Spoiler:  
> SMUT IS COMING UP! :DDD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so thankful to you guys!!!!
> 
> I had never imagined to get so many comments on this fic and your feedback really touched my heart! <3  
> Thank you so damn much!Q-Q
> 
> [I really never imagined that. Thanks at this point to you guys for your support!!!]
> 
> You guys are pushing me forward to make every chapter way more better than the one before so stay curious!

The whole time he was on the dancefloor Taeyongs eyes were glued to the bar. When someone bumped into him he looked up to the beta that was the same size as him. He signed him that it was just as a mistake and the omega gave him a soft smile in return. When he looked back to the bar he felt panic rising. Heading over thereo the bar he looked around till he saw the omega rushing with the alpha towards the restroom. Following them he spotted his best friend hovering over the toilet seat, vomiting out everything he had in his body.

“Oh god, Haechan.”, he said sighing, pushed the wet hair out of his forehead. Speaking soothing words at him he noticed the absence of the alpha that had helped him earlier. When the younger omega was done he pushed himself up gurgling, wiped his lips and rested exhausted against his friend.

“Looks like I had too many shots. Please remember me to not ever do this again.”

“Will do. Come, you need to wash your hands.”

Putting one of his arms around his waist Taeyong supported him up an over to the sink. Helping him to wash his hands the omega looked up when the alpha came back with a bottle of coke. Taking the exhausted omega into his arms they walked slowly to a small corner with some opportunities to sit. With Haechan on a chair, the alpha urged him to drink something to get the soreness out of his lungs and something with sugar into his body.

“I guess you should head back home little one. Looks like you could use some sleep.”, the alpha said worried, taking the bottle back when he was done only with a quarter of it.

“But that’s no fun. I just need a few minutes to recover.”, Haechan said groaning rubbed his hurting stomach.

“Haechan, I think the alpha is right. We should head home so you can get some sleep. Something you definitely will need. You have a competition next week. Think of your team.”

“What time is it..”

“Past 3:30 am. A good time to head home if you ask me. Let’s call a cab and leave. Johnny and Ten already left an hour ago. Obviously because of some private things that came up. Let us get our jackets and leave yeah?”

Whining the omega nodded, he stood up on his wobbly legs. Taking Taeyongs hand he was able to walk three steps before his legs gave in. The alpha watched them worried and headed over when the drunken one stumbled onto the ground. With a small ‘Let me help’ he picked the omega up and carried him to the garderobe. 

With their jackets, Taeyong helped his dizzy friend to get his on before he was picked up again by the alpha. Carrying him on his back they walked out of the sticky club. Taeyong zipped his jacket close and looked at the tall stranger. It looked a bit cute like Haechan hung there. His legs were thrown over the alpha's waist which was held up by strongarms.

“Do you both live nearby?”

“An hour on foot. Why?”

“Let me walk you home. Just so I can be sure that nothing will happen to you and your friend. Are you okay with that? And you save some money.”

“Umm...sure. What is your name by the way? I guess we never asked? And I’m sure Haechan would thank his savior when he’s sober again.”

“It’s fine. I’m Doyoung. Let’s get you both home.”

Nodding Taeyong buried his cold hands in his pockets, watching Haechan worried. The omega had his head on Doyoungs shoulder, cheek squelching up to his eyes. He was mumbling something but Taeyong couldn’t make out what exactly. After twenty minutes of walking, Haechans fell asleep, drool flowing out of his opened mouth. Taeyong felt embarrassed for his friend when it fell onto the alphas shoulder who didn’t see to care.

Making it to the omega faculty Taeyong stopped.

“At this point our way separate. It is not allowed for alphas to enter the omega faculty. I handle everything from here. Thank you again for helping us out earlier. Of that alpha that was trying to do something with him. I wouldn’t have the strength to fight against an alpha like that. So um, thanks.”

“No problem. I watched him following you two when you were on your way out so I thought you both could use some help. Here.”

Careful to not wake the sleeping beauty on his back Doyoung helped the omega to take him on his in exchange. When the alpha wanted to leave Taeyong pleaded him to wait while he was trying to get his phone out of his pants. Opening his notes he gave it to the alpha with the attention that Haechan stayed on his back.

“I’m sure Haechan wants to thank you for what you have done for him. So just put your number or e-mail in it. What you prefer.”

“Oh, sure. But you shouldn’t feel forced to thank me. Every alpha should do something like this and not just watch. Here. Have a good night.”

“Thanks. You too!”

Putting the phone back in his pants Taeyong carried his sleeping friend into the building. Kicking the door close when they were inside their dorm he decided to wash his sleeping friend because he reeked after vomit and alcohol. 

Somehow Taeyong was able to wash him and Haechan without waking him up and it only took him forty minutes until he had Haechan in his bed. Taking a deep breath when he laid in his own he cuddled deeper into his blanket, falling asleep immediately.

Johnny was woken up by the sunlight that was hitting his face. Turning the back toward the window he let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes. With a smile he looked down at Ten who laid on his back, face turned towards him with his hands lose besides his head. One leg aying ontop of the other. Chuckling the alpha put his hand flat onto his soft stomach, stroke over it up to his chest. His omega boyfriend was dreaming something nice when he noticed his dreamy smile on his face. Kissing his nose he hovered over the sleeping male, nuzzled his nose against his cheek. Chuckling when the omega pushed his chest up seeking for the touch, hummed happily. Watching the omega careful the alpha pushed his legs aside.  
Damn it was such a good thing that Ten was that flexible. Holy shit. With his slim pale legs now thrown over his broad shoulders, the alpha kissed Ten's chest, licking his nipple. Bending the omega in a half. Growling proud when goosebumps were forming on the omegas soft pale skin he massaged his buttcheeks with all the time of the world.

The amazing thing was that the omega slept through all of this. Smelling the sweet intoxicating slick of him he pumped his cock a few times before he lined it up the slick covered entrance. Luckily he had prepped his omega yesterday with a lot of time and patience, much to the others disliking.

Observing the sleeping beauty he pulled his buttcheeks apart and slid into the tight wet heat with one smooth soft thrust. Ten moaned lightly in his sleep, his omega sensing the appearance of the alpha and his cock inside of him. Ten had his eyes squeezed shut in discomfort which turned into excitement and lust. Even when the omega slept, he looked like he was made in heaven. No scar was making his body ugly, his big doe brown orbs were catching and his perfect omega measurements and body was a gift from heaven as well. As if God had sent out his his favorite angel on earth just to be with him.

Kissing his neck needy Johnny took his waist and started to push into the tight heat of his lover. Starting from a slowly pace. After a few shallow thrusts, he caged the omegas face between his elbows, observing his beautiful face. The omega was moaning lightly and it looks like his thrusts were waking him up nice and soothing. 

Opening his eyes confused Ten shut them close again when someething thick hit his sweet spot. Grabbing the sheets dizzy moaning he wrapped his arm after weakly around Johnny's waist. Letting his other hands rest beside his face he looked with blushed cheeks up to the alpha, moaned louder. This was a really surprised but nice wake up call.

“J-Johnny, wh-”

“Hush little lamb. And enjoy my services of waking you up nicely.”

Growling with a deep voice into his ears he fastened his pace when Ten let out one of his slutty moans, captured it immediately with his lips. The neighbors didn’t need to hear his moaning. It was only for his ears. All these beautiful sounds Ten was able to make. Just for him and nobody else. Ten pushed his head back, baring his neck for the alpha when he hit his sweet spot over and over again.

“I-I’m cl-clo-”

“Cum little one. You gonna take alphas knot like the good omega you are. Fill you up with my cum till a bulge is forming in your stomach. Fuck you so hard you will never get rid of the huge knot in your belly, filling you, breeding you with our pups.”

Growling possessive Johnny kissed him with affection, taking Ten’s pre-cum leaking cock into his hand, pumped it to his thrusts. Ten came with a silent scream, eyes squeezed shut. The climax was rushing over him, the adrenalin in his veins making him see white. Shivering when the alpha abused his sensitive hole and sweet spot further he let his arms slump onto the bed when he felt the knot being pushed inside of him, expanding until the alphas hot cum was entering his channel. Wincing when it was pushed through his already sensitive hole that was clenching hard around the thick cock inside of him.

Moaning loud he closed his eyes, enjoyed the feeling of being filled by his alpha. Johnny held himself up not too hurt the omega with his heavyweight. Looking for his eyes Johnny kissed his chin, giving the omega a few seconds to come down from his high. Caressing his hipbones he pressed his nose into Ten's scent gland, inhaling his cherry vanilla scent. Taking his slim legs he lifted them off his shoulders back around his waist to make Ten lay comfortable on the bed while they needed to wait for the knot to swell down.

“But don’t wake me up like this always. The sex needs to be something special and not some kind of wake up call.”, the omega said yawning, rubbed his tired eyes and let the alpha scent him.

Sighing through his nose Tens had his hand still beside his face, looking at Johnny who gave him his famous sweet smile.

“It was just too tempting. I’m sorry love.”

“Lucky you that we have talked about this a few weeks ago. Can you reach the drawer of your nightstand? I need to take the pill, knowing that you knotted me up.”

Johnny did what he was told and thanked heaventhat he had long arms. Giving Ten the after-sex-pill he watched him take it. Looping his arm around his waist he turned them in a swift motion. Laying on his back with the omega on top, knot still locking them together he looked up to the other who was sitting upright. Ten had his eyes closed, processing the huge knot that had sunk deeper thanks to the position before he leaned forward slowly. Resting his chest on Johnnys he smiled when the alpha wrapped his arms around his slim body, holding him close.

“Did I drank much yesterday?”, the omega asked after a few moments of silence, caressing the muscular chest with his index finger.

“No. I took care of that. You are feeling good right? No hangover?”

“No hangover. Thanks to my big tough strong alpha.”

Ten purred against his chest, kissed it and turned his head so he was looking at Johnny who chuckled. Showing affection he caressed the soft cheeks of his boyfriend, pushed away some strands of hair.

“I’m hungry Johnny. I want to eat something.”

“We need to wait till my knot swells down love. But after I will make you an amazing breakfast while you can take another small nap."

“That sounds lovely.”

Smiling Ten closed his eyes, took a deep and went limb on the alpha's chest. When his knot had gone down, Johnny moved them so the omega laid flat on his back on the bed. Pulling his softened cock out he kissed him slowly. As promised he put on sweatpants and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Ten watched needy him while he bit his lower lip. God, why was his alpha that handsome and well built? Stretching he rolled lazily on his stomach, hugged the alphas pillow. Pressing his nose into it the omega inhaled his musky scent, the hair at the back of the neck standing up.

After a while he decided to clean himself, feeling the leaked out cum getting dry. With a short move, he grabbed one of Johnny's white button-up shirt that was way too huge for his body. Swallowed in the cotton fabric that reached his tighs Ten went into the bathroom. 

Finished after ten minutes he tapped barefoot over the wooden floor and loved it that Johnny has his apartment twenty minutes away from campus. With his parents being two successful lawyers in town it was no surprise that he was able to afford it. Hugging the alpha from behind the omega pressed his cheek against his warm muscular back, hands intertwined in front of his stomach.

“Hungry.”, he whined again, bit playfully into his back and smiled when he left a small biting mark.

Sniffing the omega noticed the coffee that was for him. Letting go of the alpha he jumped onto the counter. Taking the cup he sipped at it, smiled when Johnny caressed his thigh.

“You know that I love nothing more than to see you in my clothes. Especially tempting like that. You look so sexy.”

“Good that I know what you like.”

Smirking Ten crossed one’s leg and leaned against the cupboard. When Johnny finished breakfast he fed his boyfriend slowly, stole a few kisses here and there. Cleaning up after they were finished Johnny picked Ten up in bridal style and carried him into the living room. Resting his back against the backrest Johnny let Ten make himself comfortable between his legs. Nuzzling his back against his chest Ten closed his eyes relaxing.

“Do you want to do anything today?”

“Not really. Let’s just stay in your apartment the whole day. Till have to go back to my apartment in the omega faculty. Sad that alphas aren’t allowed in there.”

“Don’t want to make the other omegas jealous of you. But then let’s stay at home all day.”

Smiling Ten wrapped Johnnys arms around his waist, head tucked under his chin. Johnny kissed the omegas pitch-black hair and put on the TV for some sounds. Caressing his boyfriend's waist Johnny watched the drama a bit before he reached out for his phone. Checking his messages he wrote Taeyong how they have been yesterday. Spotting something in his notifications he squeezed his brows and sighed when he remembered the appointment with his parents.

“Pup?”

“Hmm?”

“I forgot that we both are invited to dinner at my parent's place. If you don’t feel like it, I can cancel for you and go there myself.”

“What? You never mentioned it! Are you serious right now?”, Ten turned his head towards Johnny with a pout on his face. “I don’t have clothes for dinner at your parent's place.”

“You have. I put our clothes from yesterday into the washing machine. So you have something.”

“Those are clothes to go out! To go clubbing! Not to go to your parent's place? Do you want me to look like an omega that wants to have fun? You are so unbelievable.”

“You still have a sweater in my wardrobe that you can put on. No drama. You got everything here. Also, your make-up if needed.”

“Good thing we got ready at your place. God, I need to shower before I get ready! And-”

“Hush pup. We have enough time. We should be at their place at six. And now it's only 1:15 pm. Enough time okay love?”

“But I want to be the perfect omega for your parents Johnny.”

Smiling softly the alpha watched Ten moves so he sat on his lap. Feet wrapped behind the alphas back the omega took his neck. Caressing it worried with his thumb Ten leaned his forehead against Johnnys pouting. The alpha peeked his lips. Taking his hips he pulled him close thill theirs were touching.

“Ten. You are the most perfect omega I could wish for. And my parents love you already. I’m sure even more than me. You are caring, adoring, helpful and the most gorgeous human being I ever put my eyes on. You are perfect Ten. For my parents and me as well. Don’t try to act like someone else. They know you since what, two years now?”

“But still. They are lawyers and have a high demand for your boyfriend. Or me. Don’t know.”

“Stop sulking. You are my sun Ten. My whole world. I would kill or die for you if I must. You may not be perfect for everyone, but you are for me. And I love you so damn much that I can’t form it in words.”

Whining in submission Ten tucked his head into the alphas neck, arms wrapped around his back. Ten was mostly overwhelmed with that kind of confession. With a fast-beating heart, he kissed the alphas neck feeling his blood rush in his ears. When the alpha took the nap of his neck he chuckled when he massaged it. Kissing the top of his head Johnny scented him soothing.

“I want to take a bath.”, Ten said after ten minutes of silence and climbed off the alphas lap. Nodding Johnny let him leave.

The alpha stayed on the couch till the omega left the bathroom wrapped in his huge robe. Giving him a soft smile Johnny went to shower as well. With a towel around his waist, he went back into his room to put on jeans and a white button-up shirt. Ten had changed into his clothes as well, sitting cross-legged in front of his huge mirror that was at the wall. 

Finished with his make-up Ten stood up slowly, a soft smile on his waist. Pushing the hand of the alpha away the omega adjusts his collar giggling.

“You are what? 24 years old and can’t adjust your clothes. Now you can step under your parent's critical eyes.”

“Thanks. But lucky that I have you on my side.”

Kissing his forehead Johnny took his hand and got Ten to make a turn to observe him from every angle. Smiling he walked with Ten to the front door where they put on their shoes. With their jackets on, they both went downstairs to Johnny's car and get inside. Drumming with his fingers to the rhythm of the music Ten answered some messages.

Reaching their destination Johnny opened the door for his boyfriend like a gentleman and together they walked up to the front door. Holding his hand nervous Ten watched Johnny ringing and put on a smile when his father opened. Being welcomed with a hug they both out their jackets away and followed him to the dining room where they were met by Johnny's mother. It had surprised Ten the first time when he met his parents to be faced by alphas as well. Johnny explained to him that his family tree was just made out of alphas to help him understand further. Greeting his mother they were pleased to sit down.

With dinner ready, they started to eat and chattered about daily things. Ten was the first few minutes of silence, let the alphas talk about some family things before he was involved in their conversation as well. When they were finished moved into the living room. Sitting on the couch Ten smiled when Johnny wrapped his arm around him, his parents sitting opposite to them.

“Do you both have time in two months to accompany us to a company dinner? April the 16th?”

“16th?”, Ten took out his phone and checked his calendar. 

“Didn’t you have a performance at that date Ten?”

“I do. And I can’t ditch that. It’s the huge arts faculty event of the year. I’m sorry.”

“Oh, no pressure! If you can’t make it, you can’t. Johnny, what about you?”

“I kind of promised Ten to be there to watch his performance.”

The alpha said quiet, kissed Ten’s temple. Looking at his parents he took his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“Maybe next time? Just tell us earlier and we will be there.”, he suggested and looked at the omega who tapped against his hand.

“That’s fine. Do you both have plans of moving in together? We just found a perfect apartment that you both could share just a few meters away from your old Johnny. A friend of ours that owns the complex said it would be free next week. You both are together for two years, don’t you want to get out of that small apartment of the omega dorm building on campus Ten?”

Looking up surprised the omega swallowed lightly. Sure, Johnny and he had talked about this topic but so early? 

“But...without disrespect, I’m not sure if I’m ready to move somewhere else. With my heat coming up and-”

“The walls are scent proof. The apartments are equipped with the best technology and safety for omegas. Focused on the heats, ruts, and scent. We gathered some information about this, don’t worry. Why don’t you both give it a try and look at it? Tomorrow after lectures? I’m sure five pm is makeable for both of you.”

“Dad. Can’t you ask us first if we want that? Ten isn’t ready yet to move into another home with neighbors that may be alphas.”, groaning Johnny pulled the slightly uncomfortable omega closer, cheek resting on his head. Ten shook his head slowly.

“It’s not that I don’t want to move in with Johnny. I’m just not sure if I’m ready yet. I have to practice till midnight sometimes and my flat is closer to campus than Johnny's apartment. I wouldn’t feel that comfortable if I would need to walk the whole way back on my own. And Johnny shouldn’t be up that late just because of me to pick me up. Wouldn’t be fair for him.”

“Dad, mom we will talk about this when we’re home and let you know our decision. You okay with that?”

“Sure. No problem.”

Smiling Johnny's father looked smiling at them before they talked further till 10 pm. Calling it a day and time for the night Johnny stood up. With the first lecture start at 8 am and the last ends at 6 pm he wanted to get some sleep to survive the day. Helping Ten in his jacket like a gentleman they bid farewell and walked to the car. The ride towards the campus was quiet. Just the pop music of the radio was filling the car. The omega looked frowning out of the window, moving his foot to the beat. Stopping the car close at the omega dorm building he shut the engine down, looking at Ten. The alpha noticed that expression. He knew it just too well.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Huh? ‘Bout what?”, Ten asked curiously, turning his head to the alpha.

“You know exactly what I mean.”, the alpha whispered worried, stroking the omegas upper tight. 

“The whole ‘why don’t you move together immediately’ topic brought up by my parents. We should talk about this. It is something between you and me and I can see and sense that you are fighting with your inner self about this. What is bothering you?”

“It’s...it’s not that I don’t want to move in with you! I would love too. We know each other for five years, two of them in a closer relationship as boyfriends. But it is just the things with my practices you know? I practice three times a week until midnight or longer because the practice rooms are free at that time. You shouldn’t stay up that late just to pick me up. Nobody knows which drunken alphas are around that time. And still a bit insecure because of that one time where-”

“Don’t say it if it is too painful and hard for you to remember. And I don’t mind picking you up. Besides, you could use my car if you don’t want to bother me. Let me say it like this. I wouldn’t even able to sleep peacefully without knowing you save in our home and my arms at night. So I would pick you up because I want too. And you are always saying how annoying the other omegas in the building are. I think it is time for us to move in together. We will never know without trying?”

“But-”

“Shh.”, kissing him softly Johnny put his hand in the back of his nap, held him in position. Licking over the omegas full soft lips he bit softly into it, nuzzling his nose against his cheek.

“You are not a burden with keeping me awake. I would love to be the one to pick you up. I would like nothing more in this world than to lay with you in our bed at night, chattering about small and important things. How you are grumbling and in a bad mood when something didn’t get along accorded to plan. I want you to be the last person you see before you sleep and the first to be seen in the morning. The same goes for me. I want to be the one to gives you the first kiss in the morning, to make breakfast to you and see that lovely smile as much as I can. I can’t tell anything in words that I would like to say because I’m not able too. Do you want to move in with me Ten? We could see where it goes and if it isn’t the right time, we will find a new apartment for you. Promise.”

Ten looked down with blushed cheeks. Closing his eyes he thought about this and liked the imagination of being woken up by Johnny every morning. For him to be the first person to see and not an annoying omega who is bickering about his last heat. Swallowing again he licked his lips thinking before he lifted his head up slowly.

“We...we could try. I’m still a bit unsure about this but I would like to move in with you.”

“And to hear that makes me the happiest alpha on this planet.”

Smiling Johnny kissed him again before he let go. Getting out of the car he ran over to the other side and opened the door for the omega. With his bag over his shoulder, Ten took his boyfriend's arm and walked with him to the entrance of the dorm building. Stopping a meter away from it the alpha pulled him close by his waist, chased for another last kiss.

“Sweet dreams love.”

“You too. See you tomorrow?”

Nodding Johnny kissed his forehead before he let go of the omega and watched him disappear in the building. Takin his phone when the notification of a message sounded up he looked at it, smiled. At least Ten was in his apartment so he could go. Sitting down in his care he dialed his father's number and started the engine.

“Dad? Ten and I talked about this. And we would like to have a look at the apartment tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious alpha was Doyoung! Who had thought of that!?
> 
> And little Ten and Johnny are probably moving in together, isn't that a good step in their relationship?
> 
> Be excited because the next chapter has some up and downs in it, also the next week had started which means...?  
> You all know it!! A specific practice is coming up.
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chapter!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for your Kudos and comments!!!!! <3
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	4. Jung Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baseball team has it's first practice with the new Coach while Haechan goes through a rough time.

With two hot cups of coffee of their favorite café Haechan walked over the small meadow behind the university building. Kneeling down beside Taeyong who was sitting on his jacket, already changed in his baseball practice clothes. Sitting down beside him the younger gave him his cup, pushed his hair out of his sight.

“Should I wait till your practice is over?”

“You finished yours already?”, confused the grey-haired omega looked up, closing his book.

“Yes. We practiced this morning and are prepared for the competition on Saturday. You are coming right?”

“Hell yeah! As if I would miss this. Just write to me where and when and I will be there.”

“Cool.”

Excited Haechan drank his coffee and looked around. Waving Jaemin and Ten which were coming over he held a hand above his eyes to shield them from the sun. Greeting them when they sat down as well.

“You should have told me that you were coming over. I would have bought you some coffee as well!”

“I’m not so fond of coffee right no. Too much for my body. Johnny already mentioned that I shouldn't drink that much.”, Ten said chuckling, biting into his green apple.

“Next time you can buy me one!”, Jaemin cheered happily, taking out his books and started to read some chapters he would need to finish due tomorrow.

Taeyong sipped his coffee happily, excited for the day's practice. Their new Coach would be showing up and rumors were spreading already like a wildfire of his appearance and looks. Not that he was interested in that. Okay, fine. Perhaps he was a bit interested. But just a bit.

“You think the coach is hot?”, Haechan asked smirking and looked at Taeyong.

“Why should I care? He is my Coach and plays in the baseball team of Los Angeles. So, of course, he will be a good looking guy. The whole team is set up of alphas and they are all good looking. But Haechan, he is my coach. Just as a small reminder”

“Wouldn’t stop me if he is hot. I said never no to a hot guy.”

“What about Mark?”, Ten asked confused and continued to eat his apple. 

“I guess he is more interested in women than in men. Made out with a bitchy looking girl at the party. So I just will continue with observing from afar and will always dream about the day where we will be boyfriends. Everyone can dream right?”

Pouting Ten threw his arm over Haechan and hugged him tight. The younger omega tried to get out of his grip, feeling too pressured. When Ten let go of him he drank his coffee and looked around, spotting a few of the soccer team members playing on the meadow aside a bit. Noticing Mark in the crowd he looked over there but not too obviously! When Ten tapped against his shoulder and took his hand he turned his head.

“From who is this shiny bracelet? You have a secret lover or something? Courting attempt perhaps?”

“No! Pff, courting attempt. We are living in the 21th century Ten. Nobody does this anymore. Do you remember the small package Mark gave me last week? That’s from him. As a small thank you in return for the chocolate. A bit too much if you ask me but I love it.”

“That’s so cute! But don’t you think some people may see it as a courting thing? I mean, it is super old and retro, but some people are still doing it you know?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Nobody does this courting thing anymore. Nobody.”

"Johnny did with me?", Ten said smirking.

Haechan said blushing, starred at the bracelet. Ten ruffled his hair teasing and watched Taeyong gather his things. He drank the cup empty before he got up and excused himself with ‘practice is calling’. The group of omegas waved him goodbye while Haechan called that he would wait for him. Ten took a closer look at the bracelet and smiled.

“But it is really beautiful. Oh, I got news!”

“Please no gossip things.”, Jaemin said whining, let go of his book when Ten closed it abrupt and put it away.

“Not in the slightest. The only big news on campus is that the baseball team has a new coach for the next six months. And that's old already. It is something private. I will move out of the omegas faculty from campus and move in with Johnny next week. You guys in to help me with packing my things and the move? Oh! Besides you can have my apartment Jaemin! You wanted to have one of the apartments but got none because they were already full right?”

“They were and I’m still looking for an apartment on campus. That’s amazing! I can really have it?”

“I talked with the organization of the building and with a few nice words he said yes. So yeah, it’s yours the moment I’m out of it. So you guys in for helping me with the moving?”

Haechan and Jaemin nodded immediately and grinned. When they asked him where he would live he did his best explaining the area and the apartment they would live in by next week. Saying he would send them all the information and time he checked his time and grabbed his ba. Johnny and he wanted to look for some furniture this afternoon and would meet in a few minutes. Jaemin and Haechan waved him goodbye.

After an hour Jaemin had to leave as well due to a lecture and so Haechan was by himself. Putting in his earphones he enjoyed the sun on his skin while he was listening to some music. Taking out a book he continued to read where he had stopped the last time, completely gone in his headspace. 

Unfortunately, he didn’t hear the calling nor did he see the ball that was heading over towards him. Just when he was confused that people were screaming he looked up but noticed the ball way too late. It hit him right into the face with such a force that his head shot into his neck with a uncomfortable cracking sound. Losing the balance the omega fell backward, holding his hurting nose. Tears swell up in his eyes and Haechan was panicking because of the slightly cracking he had felt in his nose.

Squeezing his eyes shut he breathed through his mouth. Tasting something warm and metallic on his tongue Haechan opened his eyes slowly, looking at his hand. Whimpering when he saw the blood squeezed his eyes shut again. The members of the soccer team had rushed over and kneeled beside the injured omega. Helping him back up they babbled tons of apologies and how sorry they were that this happened. When an alpha took his wrists and pulled them back slowly he winced.

“This doesn’t look so good. We should head to the hospital.”, an alpha said worried and inspected the already swollen nose. Haechan knew that voice very well.

Starring with watery eyes at Mark he nodded careful. Fearing it would hurt more if he would do it normally. With a tissue under his nose, he got up with the help of the alphas around him. Mark gathered Haechans things, took his jacket and reached out his hand for him to take.

“I’ll get you to the hospital. It is our fault and as the Captain of the soccer team, I see it as my duty to make sure that you get checked up. Jisung has a hard kick. He's the one who kicked that ball.”

Way to overwhelmed by the pain the omega just let the alpha take his hand and followed him. After twenty minutes they made it to the hospital. Haechan had changed the tissue again and followed the alpha through some corridors until they were pleaded to wait there. Holding his nose the omega leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes. Mark was rubbing his arm soothing, a guilty expression on his face.

When they were called up after thirty minutes Haechan was asked to sit down on a white observing table. Taking his hands away the omega looked at the doctor who was entering the room with a small smile. After greeting and asking what happened he started to observe the nose. Cleaning the wound he touched the nose carefully before he said they would need to scan it.

After they had to wait again until the doctor came back and showed the results of the scan on the screen.

“Luckily your nose isn’t broken. Your nose bone is bruised and needs a week to recover. I would recommend you not to do sport or something like this in the meantime to give your bone the time it needs to heal. I will give you a gel that helps the swell to go down and some painkillers.”

The omega starred sad at the doctor but nodded. Listening to his explanation he flinched when the doctor put the gel and a huge pavement on his bruised nose. Putting the medication into his bag Haechan and Mark bid farewell to the doctor and left the hospital. Mark noticed that the omega was silent and sad when they were outside.

“Again, I am sorry that it was one of my team that did this to you. I told him many times not to overdo it when we are playing for fun on that meadow. Is there anything I can do to help?

“Warn me next time when you play and I take my leave.”, Haechan said bitterly, closing his jacket.

Now he had to walk around with that ugly pavement on his nose and won’t be able to take part in the competition. The competition they practiced so hard for! The omega was furious. Just because of the dumb soccer team he had to take a break from practice and to leave his team behind. He had practiced so hard for the competition and it was shattered into the piece because of a dumb alpha and a dumb ball.

“Can we do anything to make it up too you?”

“No, you don’t. Just tell Jisung or whatever his name is that I’m furious at him. Because of his action, I won’t be able to take part in the cheerleading competition this week and I practiced so hard for it! If you want to make it up to me, tell him to explain this to my team and apologize to it. It’s his fault that I have to let them down!”

Haechan spat angrily at Mark and snorted annoyed which he regret immediatly due his broken nose. Shaking his head slowly because his nose still hurt he took his leave. The alpha stood there with a guilty expression on his face, biting his tongue. He forgot that competition completely! Jogging after the omega he walked beside him after he reached him. Observing him careful Mark tried to find the right words for the angry omega.

“I’m sorry for his action. But maybe I can make it up to you with some cake? Well, do you like cake? I should have asked this first.”, the alpha said smiling, stopped when the omega stopped moving and stared at him.

“How should I eat it properly with my now ugly nose!? I like cake, yes but I am not sure if I want to eat some right now. I'm dead angry if you didn't notice!”

“Not even if it is one of the Empathy patisseries? Come, let me make it up too you. It’s on me.”

Pouting angry at the alpha Haechan gave in after five minutes. Walking side by side they needed fifteen minutes until they reached the café. Sitting at a table first Mark asked the omega what he wanted and lifted his thumb grinning up before he left to order their things. Haechan sent Taeyong a quick message that he would be at home already.

Looking up when the alpha placed down the cake he rushed back to the counter to get their drinks. The omega was observing the chocolate cake with big eyes. As soon as Mark sat they started to eat their pieces. 

It was a small apology, but it was a nice try. Still. The omega was mad and sad about the whole situation. Stirring his coffee he looked out. Sighing quietly.

“Oh, you wear it? The bracelet?”

“Huh?”, tilting his head towards the alpha he nodded with a small blush. Right. It was still snugged nicely around his wrist.

“I didn’t know if you like it.”

“I do. Thank you but you shouldn’t have. It looks so expensive.”

“Not as expensive as self-made chocolate right? I really appreciated that. It was so delicious! How many times took it for you to make it?”

“Something for about four hours. But it was nothing. I’m glad you liked it.”

Nodding slowly with a smile the omega sipped his coffee and watched the alpha eating his cake. Mostly they sat there in silence, not knowing what to say. What was there to say? Haechan didn’t want to be a stalker and ask him everything he was interested in. Also, the alpha was taken so why making hope when there was none? 

With the cake and coffee have gone they grabbed their things and left the café.

“Should I walk you home?”

“I’m good. Besides, I bet you had other plans this evening than to go with me to the hospital and make it up to me because of my injury. It’s fine. I’m heading back straight to my apartment.”

“It would be no problem, really!”, the alpha said with a smile and walked beside the omega.

Stopping in front of the building of the omega faculty they stopped.

“So you are free this Saturday unfortunately. Why don’t you come over to the game the soccer team has? It’s at 2 pm. I could write to you where it will be held? If you want? Jisung would have enough time to think of a good redemption.”

“Umm...how will you sent me the address? I don’t remember having your number or e-mail or-”

“Oh right! Totally forgot! Wait, here.”

The young alpha took out his phone and gave it to the omega. Haechan looked confused at Mark. Blushing he started to put his number in it and gave the phone back with a shy smile. The alpha put his phone away and walked away with a gummy smile on his face. Haechan followed him with his eyes until he was gone and headed inside with a bright smile on his face,

Reaching the sports area Taeyong headed over to the baseball field and sat down on the bench beside Taeil. Putting the glove into his lap he leaned back.

“Did you spot the new Coach already?”, the omega asked curiously while the other teammates were playing around. Taeil shook his head.

“Not yet. I’m curious. Heard he is an alpha.”

“What a surprise.”, the omega says sarcastically and closed his eyes. Relaxing a bit the omega leaned against Taeil and rested his head on his shoulder.

Just when the chattering of the others stopped he was getting curious. Opening his eyes in an upright position he spotted the male that was coming over to them.

The whole team sat on the bench, watching him walk over until he stopped a meter away from them, dropping his bag on the ground. The stranger was tall, maybe taller than the biggest member of their team. The alpha, the adult was one, was wearing black joggers, combined with a black shirt and red sweater. On top of his brown straight hair was a cap with the LA national baseball team logo.

And Haechan was right with his suggestion. The new Coach was hot but that was the main topic here.

The team stayed mute while the Coach was observing them closely and put his hands in his waist.

“You’re the baseball team of this university?”, the stranger asked with a deep voice that let the omega shiver. The team nodded. And so did the alpha.

“Alright. I’m Jung Jaehyun, your Coach for the next six months till I’m heading back to my own team. I can’t play right now due to a small surgery and I was asked if I wanted to try coaching. I don’t know how practice was with your old Coach but you will practice as I say.”, Jaehyun looked at them until he faced the omega.

“Interesting. I was not told that this team has one omega in its line. Good to know. But I won’t give you special treatment because of that. I will practice all of you equal. No matter if Alpha, Veta or Omega. And if one can’t tag along, the group will have to work on that person skills. A group is just as strong as the weakest. Keep that in mind. Now warm yourself up as usual. Want to see how you do that.”

The team nodded silently before they stood up. Leaving their bats and gloves on the bench they started to run eight rounds around the field before they split up and started stretching. After that being done they got their equipment and looked at the new Coach.

“What now Coach?”

“Practice like you used too. I need a first impression of your skills to see how I change the whole practice. Do it and imagine I’m not here.”

The team just looked at each other before they nodded. Getting into their parts of the field they started to practice. Taeyong went with Taeil to their usual spots. First, they started throwing and catching before they moved on to the practice with the bats. Taeil and two other alphas came over with their bats to practice with his throwing.

They ended their practice with a small game before the Coach called them back. Sitting in a half-circle in they looked at him while they drank their water.

“I got my impression and will change the practice from now on. You will still start with the warm-up but 10 rounds instead of 8. Then the stretching. And all of this happens immediately as soon as you reach this field. If you are late, you will still do the warm-up no matter how far the others are already. It is your own fault if you come too late. You all are old enough to be here on time. After stretching I want you all to take different positions for the next three weeks.”

“What is that good for it I may ask Coach?”, one of the alphas asked and looked up to him.

“Isn’t it better to improve individual skills?”

“That’s correct. But in this field, you need to work as a team. Which means you all need to understand the positions the others are in. And to get that understanding you will try each position to get the experience to make the already existing team bond better than before. After these three weeks, we will improve your skills until the game against another baseball team. Any questions? No? Then I will see you next time. Bring your bats and gloves. If someone forgets one of it, he is suspended from that day of practice. I don't want to hear any excuses. Just bring your things and we do not have a problem with each other.”

The team nodded before they got up and gathered their things. When Taeyong wanted to make his way over to Taeil he was called by the new Coach and sighed. He wasn’t in the mood for a long talk right now. Waving Taeil goodbye he went towards the Coach and stopped in front of him.

“Yes, Coach Jung?”

“Can you imagine why I called you over?”, the Alpha asked curiously, taking his bag.

“I don’t know but guess it has something to do with me being an omega? I know it is not common for omega to be in this kind of sport but I got a scholarship if you weren’t told about that.”

“Not really no. I just wanted to make some things clear so we don’t have any misunderstandings. It is nice to see an omega in a typical alpha sport. But as mentioned, it is alpha based. And I will train this group with alpha standards. Running, push-ups, weightlifting, practice, just everything. As already mentioned, you won’t get special treatment because you are an omega. Either way, you want this and do this, or you can take your leave. Which would be sad because you’re the first omega I know to be in an alpha based sport which is a huge change in our society. But it would be unfair for the others if I treat you differently.”, the alpha said serious, one hand placed on his hip. Taeyong nodded understanding. He really did. 

“I don’t want to get special treatment Coach. I made it so far because I want this. And I didn't get the scholarship because I’m bad or because I'm an omega.”

“No you don’t. I could see why you got it. It would be a waste of talent if you didn’t. But good that we talked about this. Another thing is that we have a baseball training camp in two months for two weeks. Where you are freed of lectures and everything else. There will be other teams as well which will not have an omega in their team. You would be the only one. Are you comfortable with that?”

“I guess? We will mostly stay together, right? The team I mean. I can defend myself in front of alphas if needed. And the others would protect me as well. I don’t want to stay behind just because of my status.”, Taeyong said serious and moved his cap on his a bit. Jaehyun just looked at him for a few minutes to see if he was serious but nodded.

“Fine with me.”, he said agreeing. “What is if your heat will be in these two weeks? An unmated Omega in heat surrounded by teams of unmated young horny alphas is the last thing we can use for the team or you.”

“I can take heat suppressants and scent blockers. I always use scent blockers when we have games. I can take them for these two weeks. No problem. I don’t want to fall behind just because I’m an omega Coach.”

“I like your attitude Taeyong. Well then, we’re done. That’s all I wanted to talk about. See you next practice.”

“Yes, Coach.”

Lightly grinning Taeyong took his things and headed over to the locker rooms. Changing day he read the message from Haechan. With his bag over his shoulder, he headed back home. 

Reaching their apartment after fifteen minutes he opened the die just too kick it close. After a quick shower, he checked the storage of his scent blockers and heat suppressants, making a quick notification on his phone. 

“Haechan? You home?”

With no reply, he headed into the youngers room and spotted him laying on his bed. Headphones plugged in. Sitting on the edge of his bed he noticed the big swollen nose. Shaking his shoulder the younger took off the headphones, pushed his hair back.

“You home already?”

“Same time as usual. What the fuck happened to your nose!?”

“Some guy from the soccer Team kicked a ball on accident in my direction on the meadow. Barely an hour after you left. Jisung is his name I guess. The nose isn’t broken but I’m not allowed to practice for a week. Which means I won’t be able to attend the competition. So you have a free Saturday, just like me.”

With a sad expression, Taeyong laid down beside him, hugged his best friend. With his pheromones in the air, the older scented him soothingly. It was something they did since little children. When one was sad or hurt, the other would hug him and scented him to get the bad mood away. Haechan hugged him back and would have loved to bury his nose in his neck as well. But he couldn’t.

“Mark walked with me to the hospital and invited me over to Empathy to make it up too me.”

“That’s really nice of him. I mean to stand the ground even when one is his teammates did that. That’s kind of him. Was it good?”

“It was. We stayed there for two hours and just talked a bit. Not about much. It was nice, to be honest.”

“At least you experienced something nice today. Why don’t we order something for dinner? I’m too lazy to cook.”

“Good idea. Pizza?”

“Pizza it is then. Stay in bed, I’ll order.”

He let go of the other and laid down comfortably. The painkillers just made him so tired. 

Taeyong jogged to the front door when he was done with ordering and looked surprised at Ten.

“Hi, what’s up?”

“So, do you have time to help me next week with my moving as well? Johnny and I will move in together next week and the others already said yes. I can use every helping hand there is. Johnny said some of his friends would help as well but I want you guys there too. Can you make it?”

“Woah you- you guys move in together? When did you plan this? Sure I will block the day. Which one?”

“Saturday. It is a spontaneous thing but we decided that we are ready for the next step in our relationship. Nice. Okay cool. I will write to you and the others the time. I have to go, rushing directly to practice. See you!”

“Okay..bye?”

Watching the pitch-black mop of hair rushing down the stairs he simply shook his head. Where did Ten take all that energy from? Getting back inside the omega laid down on the couch, watching some drama to waste the time somehow until their dinner would arrive. Waking the other up when he took the delivery he put it into the kitchen and sat down. Eating the first piece he moaned in excitement and watched Haechan sitting opposite to him.

The younger tried to eat the piece but groaned in frustration when it hurt. Taking some cutlery he cut the piece into smaller ones and ate it.

“How is the new Coach? He's hot?”

“Can’t really tell. After the next practice, I know more. He just watched our usual routine and creates his own for the next weeks. Mentioned he was surprised to see me as an omega in an alpha based sport. He called me after practice to tell me he wouldn’t give me special treatment or anything just because I’m an omega. I will train equal to the others. To be honest, he is. A bit. But I have seen better guys.”

“Really? Good luck with that. Won’t be easy I guess. Oh, you say yourself he's hot? I'm amazed!”, Haechan smirked, bit into his piece.

“ Don't be dumb Haechan. Yeah, obviously not. But I won’t give in. So Ten is moving in with Johnny?”

“Mhmm.”, the omega said while eating another piece. “Told us today after you left. Which is kind of nice for them. It’s time for them they are such a lovely pair. Like yin and yang.”

Haechan said smiling. Well, he was right. Ten and Johnny met back in high school at a huge sports event where every highschool of Seoul took part in. They met on accident when Johnny's friends made him trip and he fell into the young omega who had turned around when he heard a scream. With the omega laying under the huge alpha Johnny blushed hard when he noticed how beautiful he was. Stuttering he had excused him thousand of times while Ten said it was fine. Johnny asked him if he wanted to grab a coffee as a small redemption and things went on from that day.

“I’m sure that they will mate someday. They are practically made for each other.”

“They won’t mate until they finished university. But I’m heading back to my room to study a bit. Can you clean up?”, Taeyong asked Haechan smiling who nodded.

Closing his door Taeyong sat at his desk, opened his books. Scratching his nose. 

What a turbulent day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Haechan q-q  
> But it needed to be done! 
> 
> Und finally Jaehyun appeared in the story! Finally after three chapters >>  
> Anyway, let's keep the plot going!
> 
> Be curious about what happens next!  
> Will Haechan get an apology from Jisung or not? And how is Taeyong and the team dealing with their new coach?  
> -> Let me know what you think! I love to read the opinion of you guys!
> 
> Questions over questions but be on alert!
> 
> \- Avem_IN
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	5. Baby Steps

Pushing the last box out of his old home Ten thanked Taeyong for carrying it down. Checking the apartment the last time to make sure he did not forget anything. Giving the key to Jaemin who stopped by to help him pack the things he laughed when he was hugged tight.

“It’s not like we won’t see each other anymore Jaemin.”, Ten said laughing and grabbed his bag.

“Still. Thank you for giving me the apartment.”

“Your welcome. But I need to go. Johnny is already at the new apartment and probably waiting for us. See you tomorrow!”

Jaemin nodded and headed back to his permanent apartment to carry his boxes over. Ten rushed down to Taeyong and Haechan who were putting the last two boxes into Johnny’s car. Sitting behind the wheel he waited till the other two were inside as well and started the engine.

Heading over to the new apartment they were listening to pop songs. Haechan still had to wear pavement but the nose was not as swollen as before. Stopping the car in their private parking spot. Getting out they started to carry the boxes into the building and the elevator.

“This was the last one.”, Taeyong said while he was wiping away some sweat off his forehead. Ten locked the car before he went inside the elevator that Haechan had held open. Pushing the button with the big 8 on it he leaned against the wall and checked his hair.

“Johnny’s alpha friends should be gone when we arrive. They built up the new furniture since yesterday and I guess they are exhausted.”

“What did you buy?”, Haechan asked curiously and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall as well.

“Not much. Just a new couch, a bed, wardrobe, a desk, a chair for the desk, a new dining table, chairs for it, a coffee table, an armchair, and some plants. I didn’t see it till now. You guys will love the apartment!”

“I see where we will hold our new sleepovers!” Haechan said grinning and grabbed a box when the elevator opened. Pushing all boxes out of the elevator they carried them towards the huge door with the number 27. Putting in the code into the security system the omega pushed the door open. The three carried the seven boxes inside. Taeyong put his hands whistling on his hips when he looked around. It was so huge! Haechan and Taeyong walked around, observing every single spot of the huge apartment. 

“Why don’t we have such an apartment?”

“Because we are broke? And our parents are not some of the best lawyers in Seoul? So yeah. That’s why.”

“You didn’t need to bring that up. I know why.”, Haechan said annoyed and headed into the bedroom. When he was called, Taeyong followed immediately. 

“Now I’m jealous.”, he said laughing and looked around. On the opposite wall to the headboard was a huge LCD TV. The color of the walls connected with the dark brown laminate made it really cozy and comfortable. Plopping down on the bed beside Haechan they both let out an exciting sound, whining that they didn’t have this soft mattress.

“Let us stay here forever.”

“Sure. But I guess Johnny and Ten would kick us out sooner or later.”, the older chuckled, looked up when said omega entered the room giggling.

“It’s good, right? Johnny didn’t believe me first when I told him it is the right bed and mattress.”

“This is amazing. Can Taeyong and I move in as well?”

“I guess Johnny wouldn’t like that. But he came back just a few seconds ago with some snacks and coffee! Said we could use some motivation boost. So, come before we will need to unpack my boxes.”

The three omegas headed into the kitchen with hungry stomachs. Sitting at the kitchen table they reached for the snacks Johnny had got with a small ‘hello’. Johnny smiled at them before he put the cups with coffee onto it.

“Two Latte macchiato for Haechan and Taeyong, White mocha for my lovely boyfriend, and a huge coffee americano for me.”

The alpha sat down as well, taking one biscuit and closed his eyes exhausted. Since yesterday noon the alpha and his friends had built up the furniture till midnight. Getting up again at 7 am they continued with the built-up till 2 pm. Johnny was so tired. When his boyfriend hugged him from aside with a small kiss on his cheek he opened his eyes again.

“It’s just my boxes we need to unpack. We can do it here in the living room area. You can take a small nap if you want too?”

“If I do I wouldn’t be tired enough for later. It can wait. I need to unpack my clothes as well.”

“But everything is built up?”

“Everything. I’m out with my friends tomorrow, a small reward for their help.”

“Does this mean we can have a sleepover in your new home!?”, Haechan said excitedly, sipping his coffee.

“Why not. Tomorrow is Friday. As long as I have a relaxed Sunday, I don’t care. But we don’t have a guestroom. So you would need to take the floor with another mattress. Or the couch. What you both prefer.”

“Sleepover!”

Haechan screamed excited, biting into a cookie. The others laughed heartily by his doing. It would be so boring without their little sun. Taeyong checked his phone when he got a notification and read it before it disappeared in his pockets again. Looking at him curious Ten drank his coffee, let the alpha nuzzle his nose into his black hair.

“Something important?”

“A bit. Just that we should remember practice later. That’s why I need to go in three hours to be there on time. Can’t have the new coach hating me for being late.”

“Ohhh, that hot new coach.”, Ten said grinning, laughed when his boyfriend bit growling into his ear.

Whining when he put some pressure into his ear he shook his head. Pouting apologetic at the alpha he kissed his chin and focused back on his coffee, rubbing his ear.

Finished with their small snack and coffee they immediately started to unpack the boxes. They needed four hours to unpack Ten’s and Jaehyun’s things. Taeyong left them after three hours and headed over to practice while Haechan stayed and helped further.

Taeyong was rushing out of the locker rooms, cap taming his messy gray hair. Reaching the field just on time. Jaehyun was putting his things down and observed the team. Taeil and Taeyong jogged the ten rounds together and also did the stretching. As usual. Just when it was over and time to practice they all wanted to take their usual spots but the new coach shook his head.

The alpha mixed their positions. Taeil had to take the position as the Pitcher while Taeyong had to be the one to hit his thrown balls. Taking his bat he swallowed and made his way over. The sun was shining hard today and he had to move his cap to be able to see something. Taking the right position he held the bet up high and nodded. Missing the first throw he took the same position again, nodded. Failing the second as well he tensed when the coach stopped beside him with a raised eye-brow.

“You may be good at being the Pitcher, but obviously not useful as someone who needs to hit the balls for home runs. We need to change that. Get in position.”

The omega looked at the coach but did what he was told. Holding eye contact with Taeil who was throwing the ball up in the air he flinched. The coach had pushed his legs into another position by his foot, turned his body lightly sideways with his hands on his waist. Stopping to breath he turned his head slowly towards the coach who observed him from every angle, nodded. Never, in his entire life of playing baseball did someone touch or move him without asking first. Blinking furiously he looked back at Taeil who had stopped throwing the ball.

“This is the position you need to have to hit a ball perfectly. Taeil, give me your best throw!”, the coach said loud and clear, move aside to not be hit by the bat.

The alpha on the pitcher position nodded, shared small eye contact with the omega until he did what he was told to do. The ball flew over with such a rush that Taeyong thought he wouldn’t even be able to hit it. Gripping the wood tighter he moved the bat, hit the ball perfectly. It was hit high up into the air and Taeyong had to squeeze his eyes to see it fly.

The coach just nodded and headed over to the next person on the field. Continuing on their practice they gathered back together.

The split up again into pairs and luckily Taeyong could work with Taeil again. 

“Why do we have to do this muscle gain thing again?”, Taeil said laughing while he laid down on the ground waited till the omega held his feet down.

“To get you to lose all that unnecessary fat of your stomach.”, Taeyong said teasing and watched Taeil doing the push-ups with a smirk on his face.

After fifty push-ups they switched places. Putting his arms crossed on his chest Taeyong waited till the alpha had his hands around his ankles. The omega felt his muscles slowly after the twenty-fifth push-up but gritted his teeth together. Coach Jaehyun said fifty sit-ups for everyone and he won’t give in. Making a small break after thirty-seven he took a small breath and did the last thirteen. Doing the different types of crunches, planks, and more exercise for the back, chest, and quads the whole team laid after two hours of exhaustion on the ground.

The coach looked at his exhausted team and chuckled.

“I guess you all are done for today. Stretch your muscles a bit before you gather your things and leave. See you all next practice.”

The baseball team just grunted in return. Taeyong got up with the help of Taeil and walked with him to the locker rooms. Taking a quick shower he dried his hair and put on the fresh clothes that he had stored in his locker. With the bag over his shoulder, he walked out, calling Haechan on his way to know where he was. Heading back to Ten’s and Johnny’s new apartment he rang the bell when he reached it after a while. 

“Fancy seeing you here again!”, said Ten excited when he opened the door and pulled Taeyong grinning inside. 

“We ordered food! Johnny and I just bought groceries for tomorrow morning. We ordered pizza, you okay with that? And oh! Johnny said he would drive you and Haechan home! If you want to! He offered it while we were still unpacking.”

“Breathe Ten. You’re babbling.”

Taeyong put off his shoes laughing and followed the other to the kitchen. Sitting down at the kitchen island he took one piece of the pizza. Stomach growling needy.

“I swear I won’t be able to move my legs tomorrow.”, Taeyong said sighing and scratched his eyebrows.

“That hard?”, Johnny asked curiously and pushed the box of pizza further to the hungry omega. Taeyong nodded and took another piece.

“Two hours complete body training. Alpha level. But I said I accept it and yeah. Lucky that I don’t have any lectures or practice tomorrow.”

“Hmm. But yeah, I would drive you and Haechan over to campus. I mean it’ just thirty minutes from here by car.”

Thanking Taeyong gave him a smile and watched Haechan and Ten rush away. Confused he watched them, turned his head back to Johnny.

“Something happened?”

“Well. Ten just unpacked his PlayStation with just dance and guess who wanted to make a challenge who is the best?”

“Oh. That can take a lot of time.”

Looking a bit tensed with raised eyebrows Johnny nodded and started to clean the kitchen. Taeyong threw the box in the trash and glanced into the living room that was behind the kitchen. Chuckling when he saw Haechan and Ten dancing their life out he looked back at Johnny who was making himself some tea.

“You want some tea as well?”

“Nah, I’m good with water.”

Taking thanking the water bottle he sat down again and looked at Johnny who was coughing lightly.

“Catching a cold?”

“I do not hope. Can’t use that right now. My rut is starting soon and to be sick with fever and having to deal with it is so exhausting.”

Rubbing his face Johnny took his cup sat beside Taeyong. Resting his cheek on his hand he sighed. The omega watched him curiously.

“What’s the matter. You look like a frustrated Haechan when he is fighting with himself to talk to Mark. Or just to go up to him. So what is nagging on your brain?”

“I’m thinking for a few weeks about something and I am not sure if I should do this step or not.”

“Which kind of step? The move-in thing with you and Ten?”

“No. Further than that.”, the alpha said sighing, scratched the back of his head. Further? Taeyong turned on the chair towards the alpha.

“It’s...”, Johnny started, bit his lip before he looked into Taeyongs eyes. “It’s just that I want to deepen my relationship with Ten. More than before. I mean to move in together is a good step and we will see how it goes. But We are together for three years and I really love him and want to share my life with him. My whole life. I want to get old with him. I’m always thinking if we are ready. If he would accept if I would ask him to be my mate or to marry him. You know? Now that he is busy playing just dance with Haechan I can talk with someone about that. But do you think it is too early? To early to ask or just to think about this?”

The alpha pushed his hair frustrated back and let out a deep breath. The omega looked with big eyes at him, sipping some of the water. Putting the bottle away he thought about this a short time. Ten and Johnny were obviously made for each other. Everyone who meets them can tell. Swallowing lightly he smiled.

“My opinion is that you both are made for each other. And as you mentioned you are together for three years. Give you both a few weeks to see if it works with the whole moving in together thing. Give you both a bit of time. Nothing against the thought of starting to mate or marry. I like that you think of this, knowing that Ten would love to be mated and married one day. I can help with preparing a proposal if you like? Do it, even if you are scared of being rejected. That will never happen. We both know Ten. He loves you to the moon and back and would never reject a proposal.”

“Will think of that. I mean we both are still in university and I don’t know if it is too early? I’m only 25 and he is 23.”

“No. Wouldn’t say that. Your both adults. And I’m sure you don’t want to miss a chance to have him as your mate. Not that anyone steals him from you. You know?”

Johnny nodded slowly and looked into his cup. Smiling Taeyong rubbed his back. Both tilted their heads up when Ten rushed into the kitchen, stared at them with big worried eyes. Walking over to them he showed Johnny to move back a bit before he wrapped his arms around his neck, observing him curious, completely worried.

“The game is over already?”

“Yeah. But that’s not the reason why I came over. As soon as the game was finished I sensed my alpha stressed. Well, your scent changed and I got worried. So dropped everything and rushed over. What happened?”

“Nothing babe. Really. Taeyong and I had just small talk.”

“Cut that bullshit, Johnny. If you and Taeyong would just have a talk, your pheromones hadn’t changed.”

“Just something about my last exam. Really.”

“God you both are too cute to handle. I go and play with Haechan.”

Taeyong got up and rushed into the living room. With his hands on the omegas hips, Johnny kissed him smiling, rubbing their noses together. Alpha was seeking for some cuddling.

“Shouldn’t we do the whole cuddling thing when they are gone? I feel like a bad host if we do this now. But you promise it is just the exam? And nothing else I should be worried about? Really? You can promise me that?”

“Promise. Nothing else and fine. We can do the cuddling later.”

Ten looked a long time into the alpha's eyes to see if he was lying or not but nodded. Kissing his forehead he let go of him and headed back into the living room to watch them play. Johnny looked after him with a smile, drank the tea in peace. When it was getting dark outside he decided to drive Taeyong and Haechan home.

The three omegas sat exhausted on the ground, backs rested against the couch. Kissing Ten goodbyes he walked out with the other two.

Ten took a shower in the meantime. Walking barefoot over the heated floor he entered humming the bedroom. Grabbing one of Johnny hoodies he put it on, followed by a pair of shorts. With his hands on his hips, he looked at the huge bed, thinking where he would like to sleep. Deciding to take the side next to the wall he laid down, cuddling into the soft sheet. Taking his phone he read something to busy himself till Johnny would be back.

Hearing the door being opened the phone was being put onto the nightstand and the omega looked smiling at the older who entered.

“Finished already?”, Johnny asked with a soft smile while he changed into a pair of black sweatpants and a black shirt.

Ten just nodded and watched him leave again. Pouting he played with the fabric of the sheets, waiting for Johnny to come back. In a better mood when the alpha entered again he laid sideways to face him. The alpha laid on the bedside next to the window, facing the omega. Crawling closer Ten sighed happily when Johnny wrapped his big strong arms around his slim waist, pulling him close till their hips were meeting. 

“Everything went fine?”, the omega asked quiet, kissing his chest while his hands were stroking over Johnny's chest.

“Mhm. They made it inside. You chose already a side hm?”

“We can always switch. But I like this side more. Can you scent the sheets? The bed smells so weird and unfamiliar. I can’t sleep when it is like this. It doesn’t feel like home.” Ten looked at his boyfriend with big puppy eyes, pouting. 

Chuckling Johnny nodded. Starting with his and Ten’s pillow first before he started to scent the sheets. Purring the omega did the same, jiggled in the alphas arms happily by the familiar smell that filled his nostrils. Pulling the younger back into his arms, Johnny buried his nose in his black hair, closing his eyes.

“Ten?”, Johnny whispered, stroking softly over the omegas lower back.

“Mhmm..?”

“Are you happy?”

Lifting his head with closed eyes the omega rubbed them tired. With opening them slowly he nodded yawning.

“Why are you asking this out of nowhere love?”

“I noticed that I never asked before. And we were kind of rushing into this. So are you happy?”

“I am. But are you happy as well?”

“More than that. Let’s sleep hm? I’m exhausted.”

“You did a lot with your friends. Thanks for that as well but we wouldn’t be able to build the furniture up that fast. I make it up to you with an amazing dinner tomorrow. Sounds good?”

Johnny nodded smiling and rested his nose in his black hair again. Pulling him as tight as possible the alpha inhaled the scent of his omega and fell asleep in seconds.

Laying lazy on their huge couch Taeyong munched some chocolate, eyes closed. When the other jumped onto him he scrunched his eyes groaning.

“Haechan, stop.”

“Chocolate!”

Haechan said grinning, made himself comfortable on the other's tighs. Laying with his head on his lap he opened his mouth. Taeyong looked scolding down at the younger. Taking a piece he let it drop into his mouth, laughed when Haechan ate it with a big smile. 

“How is your nose doing?”

“Better. It’s not hurting anymore and I can practice next time again with the team. Sad that I couldn’t attend the competition.”

“Did this Jisung at least apologized to you?”

“Not yet. And I’m sure he won’t. Still mad at them.”

The older omega nodded understanding, dropped another piece of chocolate into the other's mouth. Haechan shrugged with his shoulders and rolled onto his side to face the room. Closing his eyes he took the package, nibbled at it. Resting his head at Taeyongs stomach.

“Your heat is coming up soon. I assume? You are inhaling my chocolate again. And I just bought it today!”

Haechan bit into the bar again. Like this Taeyong had his answer. Haechan was changing into a chocoholic when his heat was coming up. The omega sighed, rested his head against the couch. That meant he needed to buy a ton of chocolate. Taking the phone that laid beside him he made himself a notification and yawned. The younger omega was still eating the chocolate and looked into the room.

“I need to sleep. I’m exhausted. Practice really killed me.”

“Fine.”

Haechan lifted his head so the other could stand up and put a pillow under his head instead. Popping the last piece of chocolate into his mouth he groaned when his phone vibrated. Grabbing it the omega moved onto his back, dropped the phone shocked. Wincing when it felt on his nose he pushed it onto his chest and stared at the ceiling.

This wasn’t happening right now. Looking at the phone he blushed.

From: Mark  
“Hey, it’s me, Mark! Are you at university tomorrow? If yes, meet me at 1 pm outside on the meadow. Where the little accident happened. Alright? See you tomorrow! - Mark”

Sitting up he rushed into Taeyongs bedroom, jumped onto his bed, and buried his nose in the pillow. Just when the older omega entered the room Haechan turned his head up.

“Why are you in my bed again? You have your own!”, the older omega said whining, put his phone onto the nightstand, and laid beside the other. When the phone was pushed against his cheek he pouted annoyed, took it, and read the message.

“And?”

“And!? I’m meeting with Mark tomorrow! Well, I will see him. Don’t know if he planned something or not. But you need to help me to pick a cute outfit tomorrow! You have your free day so you can help me!”

“Bring me a coffee when you come home?”

“Deal! Thanks!”

Hugging Taeyong harsh with a big smile on his face he crawled out of the bed and headed into his own room. Exhausted from days practice Taeyong let his head plop into his pillow and pulled the blanket up to his chest. Rolling onto the side his eyes fluttered close and he fell asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haechan's and Taeyong's friendship is sweet as sugar. Gosh. If not even sweeter.  
> And finally the amazing coach Jaehyun appears way more often! hehe  
> There is going to be so amazing situations, promise ;)
> 
> Let me know how you liked this chapter/story so far! I love reading your opinions about everything!!!  
> And thank you all for your comments and kudos! Thank you so much! 
> 
> Next update probably next monday!  
> Stay fit and healthy guys!
> 
> Greetings! Avem_IN
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	6. Apology

Groaning Haechan starred into his reflection. This wasn’t the right outfit. He would look better in a potato bag than in his clothes. Stomping out of his room the omega knocked at Taeyong's bedroom door and waited a few seconds before he stepped in. The room was still dark. Unbelievable. Walking over to the window Haechan opened the curtains. Turning over to his roommate who was pushing his face into his pillow. Groaning loud. 

“Get up! You said you help me with my outfit!”

“My god Haechan! Can’t you let me sleep as long as I want once? Just once!”, Taeyong exclaimed annoyed, threw a pillow against Haechan who jumped out of the way.

“Get up!”, the younger omega said whining and took the blanket.

Taeyong winced when his friend pulled the blanket away. Hugging the second pillow the older closed his eyes again and sighed. Haechan threw the blanket aside and huffed. Taking Taeyongs arm the younger omega pulled him out of the bed as best as he could. Taeyong sighed, feeling his aching muscles every time he moved his legs. Sitting slowly on the edge of Haechan's bed.

“What type of outfits do you have?”, Taeyong asked while he was rubbing his face yawning.

“You remember the dark blue jeans I have? I wanted to combine it with something. But I don’t find anything nice!”

“What about the white turtleneck sweater you have? It’s cute and warm enough for the weather outside. Take that and you free to leave me behind to get some sleep.”

Yawning Taeyong laid down in the others bed, pulled the blanket over his body and closed his eyes again. The younger omega groaned, hit him with a pillow before he took the said turtleneck out of his wardrobe. Putting it on his hair was combed fast and checked himself in the mirror again and headed back to Taeyong after. Jup. This was a good choice.

“Thanks for your help Taeyong. What kind o- Tae?”

Lightly snoring filled the room. Sighing Haechan took his bag and left the room silent. With his jacket on as the omega went out of the building, headed over to campus. Humming happily he just thought in the first lecture about everything that Mark could have planned. Or wanted. Maybe it was just small talk? Or a small visit to see how he was doing. No, he shouldn’t think too much about this. It’s not good to have hope that is going to be shattered into pieces. After the lecture, he put his things into his bag. Heading out to the meadow he rested his upper body against the tree nearby. Eyes fixed on the phone the omega asked Taeyong which coffee he would like to have later, looked up when someone was calling him.

Smiling he pushed himself off the tree and walked over to the alpha.

“Hey. Sorry that you had to wait. My professor needed to tell more about the topic than needed. So, let’s go?”

“Where?”

“Empathy? Like the last time? Got a small surprise for you. Come.”

“Sure but, don’t you have soccer practice? Or more lectures?”

“I said it is an emergency why I can’t take part in. And we can ditch a small lecture sometimes right?”

Nodding the omega walked beside the alpha. With some small talk about their lectures, they walked through the empty streets to the said café. The alpha opened the door smiling and let Haechan enter first. 

“Why don’t you go over to the table we sat last time and wait? I’ll get our things.”

“Umm...okay.”

With a sweet smile on his face, the omega went over to the table. Happy that it was not taken he sat down and put off his jacket. Sitting with the back towards the counter to have the possibility to look out of the window. Checking his phone the omega didn’t notice that someone came up behind him. When he heard a cough and noticed a presence behind him he turned around. Thinking it was Mark he still had the smile on his face which faded when it was not Mark.

The young alpha who had kicked the ball right into his face looked at him. What was his name again? Jisung? The alpha had a white box in his hands. Looking out for Mark he swallowed, turned his upper body towards him.

“Uhm...Hi Haechan. Sorry that it happens this way but I didn’t know how to come up to you for the accident and yeah. I never apologized in person and it isn’t Mark's job to do as the captain of the soccer team so I’m doing it right now. A small bird sang me what you like and yeah. I am sorry that I kicked the ball and that it hit your nose and that you weren’t able to attend the competition you practiced for. I am really, really sorry Haechan. This will never be the right excuse for what happened, but it’s a simple thing. Small. But simple and nice. I hope you accept my apology and that everything is okay. I am really sorry for what happened.”

The alpha was talking without taking a breath. Haechan just stared at him in confusion. For maybe five minutes. Well, it felt like five minutes. Standing up slowly his eyes tilted down to the box. The young alpha looked panicking at the omega. Not knowing if he had done something wrong or not or if this wasn’t right. When he wanted to look over to Mark for some help he flinched when the omega took the box carefully.

“Umm...may I?”

Jisung looked at him with big eyes but nodded. Giving the box towards the smaller he rubbed his chin, biting his tongue. Watching the omega putting the box onto the small table he was so damn nervous. Hoping that Mark gave Jisung some good advice. Haechan was observing the box before he opened it. With big eyes, he looked at the huge chocolate cake that they were selling in this café. Licking his lip he turned his head towards the alpha who was starring at him nervously.

“Are you serious? This cake is expensive! But it’s okay. I mean accidents happen right? Just tell me next time when you’re going to play. Then I can head inside and hide you know? I don’t want to let my team down again. But thank you for the cake. Yes, I accept your apology.”

Smiling Haechan looked at Jisung who sighed relieved and thanked god mouthing. Hugging the omega rushing he let go of him immediately when he noticed what he had done.

“I’m sorry. But I’m really happy that you accepted my apology because I was so damn nervous about this and thought you would reject it. But the cake is all yours!”

“It’s okay. I was really pissed in the beginning. But it is okay now. Want to sit as well?”

“Ohh, no. I need to work.”

“Work? Where do you work?”

“Right behind the counter.”, the alpha said grinning before he disappeared again.

Confused Haechan watched him leave. Sitting down slowly he observed the cake again. The soft smile on his face. Looking out for Mark he spotted him still at the counter, talking with Jisung who was behind it in his apron and made coffee. So Jisung told the truth. He really worked here. Looking back at the cake that was sliced already he just questioned how he should eat it. There was no fork or other plate.

Just when Mark came back with their drinks, followed by Jisung he looked up again.

“Forgot that you need a fork and a plate to eat. Enjoy the cake okay? I made it myself.”

“Thanks, Jisung.”

Smiling Haechan put the box aside so the alpha could put the things down. Watching him leave he looked at Mark who was sitting opposite to him.

“So you were the bird? Was this the whole plan?”

“He kind of needed some advice. I just helped a bit. Pushed him into the right direction. Eat the cake. He wanted to make it amazing and if I should be honest, he worked four hours on that.”

“Four? I need to taste that.”

Putting some of the cake onto the plate he started to eat. Munching it curious he chuckled happily. It was delicious. Maybe he should visit often when Jisung was working. Or making some cake. Looking over to the counter where he watched the alpha a bit he gave him a thumbs up when he looked at him. Turning his head back to Mark who was sipping his coffee.

“Question. When you have practice today, doesn’t he too? He’s working right now?”

“Took a shift today to make this surprise for you. The coach knows what happened so it’s fine. It's just this time. Enjoy the cake.”

Smiling Haechan nodded and continued to eat.

“But you can attend practice again? Everything is fine with your nose?”

“Yes. Recovered nicely. But I need to practice more. Way much more.”

“Why? I mean aren’t you good? I saw your team practice once and it was awesome. I mean I have no idea what cheerleaders have to do but it looks cool.”, Mark said smiling, caressing the cup with his thumbs.

“I am good but I could do better. Way much better. I wanted to attend the baseball team with Taeyong but I wasn’t good enough. Alpha based sport you know? And I always like to dance.”

“And you’re good! I mean from what I saw you know? Practice. Do you like soccer?”

“I never did it. So I can’t really tell if I would like it or not. It’s an alpha based sport as well so as an omega you never really do it. I know in elementary school we were allowed to do it. But in highschool alphas and omegas were separated according to PE. Do you know? It was at my school like that. Why?”

“Ohh. I see. Do you want to try? We could go right after we are done with our coffee?”

“What about the cake? I can’t take it with us it will melt in the sun.”

“Oh, right. Forgot that. What about we ask Jisung if he can bring it later?”

“That’s nice. Um..okay. Let’s do that.”

The young alpha grinned happily. Closing the box he walked over to Jisung to explain to him the situation. Haechan in the meantime drank his coffee and pulled out his phone. Texting Ten and Taeyong what happened he moved his feet excited and looked up when Mark came back. With their coffee being done they headed out of the café, waved Jisung goodbye. Mark led him to a park nearby that was quite empty. With their bags under a tree, mark pulled a soccer ball out of his own and walked with him a bit away.

“So, you know how to kick that thing right?”

“I am not that dumb. I need to kick this thing with my foot. Right? But don’t make me break my leg or something like that.”

“Wouldn’t dream of.”

Pulling the sleeves up Haechan started to kick the ball and followed it. Mark observed it curious with a soft smile. Following him, he took the lead with the ball and grinned when the omega tried to get it back. Just when Haechan tripped and fell onto the ground the alpha stopped and helped him up.

“Let me show you some tricks.”

By the end of the day, Haechan had learned ten different tricks from Mark and was drenched in sweat. Maybe the turtleneck wasn’t the right choice. Pushing his hair back he took a deep breath, grabbed his bag exhausted.

“Can we repeat this someday? If you have time? It’s a really nice change.”

“Of course. But just if you show me some of these dance moves. Deal?”

“Really? You want to learn them?”, Haechan asked curiously and pulled his sleeves down. The alpha smiled while he took his bag as well, ball tucked under his arms. Nodded again.

“Sure. Why not? Do you think I will turn into a clown?”

“No. Didn’t mean it like that. But deal. I learn more tricks and I show you some of my moves.”

“Deal.”

They met Jisung on their way out of the park. The omega took the box with the cake and headed over to the bus station. Back home he kicked the door close. Slipping out of his shoes the younger carried the box into the kitchen. Calling for the older he took another small piece of it and pointed at the cake.

“Where did you get that?”

“Jisung, the one who kicked that ball into my face made it. He is working at the Empathy and made it as an apology.”

“Nice. You okay if I ate one piece?”

“Go ahead. What did you do so far?”

Taeyong laughed while he was taking one piece as well. Taeyong had used the time and chance of the empty apartment to clean while Haechan was out with Mark. Cleaning, doing some laundry, and took a long bath. 

“But I’m going to study. Thanks for the cake Haechannie. If you need anything, just call alright?”

“Will do.”

Haechan put the cake into the fridge. Dancing over to his bedroom he sat with his back against the headboard, dialed Ten's number. Shuffling his feet under the blanket he looked out of the window. When the other omega took the call he talked like a waterfall. Knowing that Taeyong wanted to learn, he couldn’t annoy him with his crush know. Or how their small soccer match went. Giggling when he told Ten what they.

Ten laid on Johnnys and his new sofa, rubbing his stomach. Head resting against it. Johnny was out in the gym, would be back in an hour or so.

“Cool that you had fun Haechannie. Can I tag along next time when you play?”, he asked curiously, looking at the ceiling.

“Of course! I text you next time. But I should stop now as well. I need to study and repeat the things from today's lecture. See you tomorrow!”

“See you.”

Yawning Ten let his arm fall onto his stomach. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, rubbing his aching chest. Opening his eyes he stood up slowly. Walking around in Johnny's clothes he made himself some tea. Leaving his boyfriend a message that he wasn’t feeling well he snuggled himself into their huge bed. Taking Johnny's side completely. Reading a book while his tea was cooling down he sipped it slowly and carefully. With it empty, he laid sideways, closed the book, and tried to relax.

Deep asleep he didn’t notice how Johnny came back after an hour. The alpha was taking a shower first and headed over to the bedroom to check after the younger. When he read the message from his lover he panicked. Was worried. Walking around to his side of the bed the alpha kneeled, observed the omega slowly.

Ten looked a bit pale. That was true. Pushing away some of his hair he observed him with a soft smile. Pulling the blanket over the omegas shoulder the alpha stood up slowly and sneaked out of the room. Luckily he had showered in the gym so he could make some dinner. Ten would probably like something light. While the alpha made some bibimbap the radio was playing some pop songs to keep him entertained. After being done with eating he sneaked with a steaming bowl into the bedroom. Sitting on the edge the alpha put the bowl on the nightstand, caressing Ten’s arm softly.

The omega was groaning in discomfort. Shaking his head slowly he opened his eyes a crack. Half-open he looked at the alpha, scratching his nose.

“How are you feeling pup? I was really worried when I read your message.”

“My head hurts. As if someone had hit me with a hammer or something. And I’m so hot.”

“You’re always hot.”, the alpha said grinning, laughed when the omega hit him weak on his chest.

“Idiot. I did not mean it like that. I’m burning up.”, the omega whined, pushed himself up.

Seeking for somebody's contact he nuzzled his head against the alphas shoulder, letting his drop completely. Johnny put his hand in the back of his neck, caressed it. Kissing his head soft and long.

“Is your heat coming up?”

“No. Not in the next four weeks. I guess I caught the flu or something. I feel so miserable and sick. My stomach his grumbling but I can’t define if it is out of hunger or because it hurts. And I can’t allow myself to be sick now. Your rut could be anytime and I want to help. Which I can’t if I’m sick.”

Ten turned his head sideways, spotting the bowl on the nightstand. Taking it carefully he ate a few spoons. The alpha put his arm around him, kissed his temple, and nuzzled his nose against it.

“And even if you should be sick. I’ll be able to make it through the rut without your help. I mean it’s nicer to share it with you, but if you are sick, I won’t. You need to recover which will not happen if I have sex with you. Not in my rut. I’m not myself during that and I do not have the intentions to hurt you.”

“But I feel bad if I don’t help you. I’m your boyfriend and feel useless if I don’t help. Where is my use then?”

“Ten, you don’t need to help me to get through my rut every time. Sure, it’s nicer like this. But I won’t put your health over my desires and needs. Never.” Johnny leaned his forehead against his. Ten looked sad but nodded.

“B-but what if your rut is taking you over and you do it anyway?”

“I trust my alpha. And he will notice as soon as you are uncomfortable or not fine. My alpha would never hurt his sweet little omega. Never. Don’t think too much about it. Should I get you some painkillers?”

“Yeah.”

Ten at a bit more of the meal before he put it away again. When the alpha came back he took one of the pills before he wrapped his arm around his upper body. Pressing his face against his chest the omega closed his eyes, inhaling slowly. Johnny sneaked his arms around his waist, laid sideways and pulled the younger with him.

Whispering ‘get some sleep’ into the younger's ear he held him close until the omega fell asleep immediately. Waiting a bit longer to make sure that the omega slept completely the alpha fled out of his grip. Taking the empty bowl he pulled the curtains close, left the room. Cleaning the mess he had created he made himself comfortable on the couch. Continuing the movie from Netflix to give Ten space he needed to recover.

In the late evening, he decided to put off the TV and made himself ready in the bathroom. Sneaking back into the bedroom he changed quickly into his sleeping clothes. The second he laid down, Ten sat up and rubbed his eyes whiny. Caressing his back the alpha watched him look around with worry.

“Is everything alright Ten? Do you need anything.”

“Need to pee.”, the omega said whining with tired limbs. Crawling over the alpha he headed out of the bedroom.

Johnny put the night lamp on and grabbed a fresh hoodie out of his wardrobe. Looking up when he sensed the omega he rushed over to him when he saw his state. Ten was sweating and leaning against the doorframe, gripping it weak. Johnny rushed over, swooped him up into his arms, and carried him over to the bed. Helping him out of the wet clothes he put the new hoodie on him, laid down with him. 

“You’re burning up Ten.”, Johnny said worriedly when he felt his temperature. “You took the painkiller right?”

“I did. My head is feeling like it’s going to explode.”

Hushing the little omega soft Johnny scented him, stroking his lower back. Nibbling at his earlobe he let the omega push his nose into his scent gland. Ten threw his leg over his waist, pushed himself harder against the alpha as possible. Hushing the little thing further he stroke through his black hair, sighed relaxed when Ten slept.

Johnny was able to watch over him an hour before he fell asleep as well. He was the first one to be up the next morning and checked immediately after his boyfriend. Sneaking out of the bed he gathered some ibuprofen, a water bottle, boiled up some water for tea. Putting it beside the bed the alpha made something light for Ten to eat. Sitting down with some toast and cut apple. With the plate on the nightstand, dimmed the light of the lamp.

The omega rolled onto his back, rubbed his burning forehead.

“What...”, he asked wincing, reached out for the water bottle. Lung feeling dry as a desert. Drinking it slowly the alpha helped him to sit up and reached out for the apple pieces. After the first piece, he whined when Johnny put a fever thermometer into his mouth. Grumbling quietly when he kissed his forehead in exchange he sat there, moved his tighs a bit. When Johnny put it out he continued to eat, another painkiller plopped into his mouth to swallow it with the apple.

“You need to rest. Your fever is way too high. You wouldn’t even be able to make it up to campus. I’ll stay.”

“But your lectures and practice, you will miss it. I can survive for a few hours on my own an-”

“Nonsense. I stay and take care of yourself. I can ditch practice. Your health is way more important than practice. Eat and I bring you your tea.”

Ten watched Johnny leave, still nibbling his fruits. Done with the plate he laid down, pulling the hoodie over his nose. Inhaling Johnny's scent he pulled the blankets over his shivering, cold body. Johnny dialed Haechan’s number while he made the tea to let him know that he was sick. But only the voicemail answered.

“Hey Haechan, it’s me. Johnny. Ten had caught a really bad fever and won’t be able to be at university today and probably even tomorrow. Could you be so sweet and give him your notes? Or send him some pictures of it? That would be nice. Bye!”

Phone slipping into his pockets he walked with the tea back into the bedroom.

“Do you want to watch some TV?”, he asked while he put the cup down, caressed his head softly.

Ten nodded with a weak smile, put two pillows under his head to get comfortable. Rolling onto his back he looked at the screen on the opposite wall, a blanket pulled up to his chest. Coughing weak he watched the movie that Johnny had put on. Somehow he was able to follow the plot. Even with his high fever. Johnny cleaned the apartment a bit, checked after his boyfriend from time to time.

“Ten, should I make you some soup for lunch or- Oh.”

Closing his mouth immediately when he entered the bedroom. This view was so adorable, even if Ten was sick. The movie was still on and filled the room with sounds. Ten still laid on his back, a pillow on his chest, hugged by the omega. Putting the TV off he walked around the bed. Pulling the pillow away from his arm the alpha rolled the omega onto his side. Checking his forehead again which was still hot he went out if the room to give him some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jisung to bake a cake is so cute.
> 
> What did you guys think about this small gesture of him?
> 
> And bby Ten is sick Q_Q Noooooo!!!  
> [No Jaehyun today D:]
> 
> \- Avem_IN
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	7. Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JAEHYUN APPEARANCE TIME!!! :D
> 
> Finally~

God, he felt miserable. Rolling onto his side the omega scrunched his nose in distress. Taking a deep breath Haechan pushed himself up slowly. Everything was just turning and he had the urge to puke. Pushing the wet hair that clung to his head aside he looked down into his mattress. 

“It’s too early.”, he said wining, rubbing his heated cheeks.

The door was opened and the other omega came inside, stopped on his tracks immediately. 

“Haechan, are you-“

“Yeah.”, he says whining, barely able to hold himself up. Taeyong rushed over, dressed in his practice clothes already. Feeling his forehead he helped Haechan to lay down and got him a water bottle.

“But it is a week too early! Perhaps Johnnys rut has triggered it two days ago when it started after the sleepover. It would be the only explanation. Should I stay? You can’t even hold yourself up on your own.”

“You have practice and said yourself the new coach doesn’t like it when someone comes late. I can survive on my own for a few hours. Chill. You need to go to that practice”

“I’m not leaving if you need my help. But you are just showing up pre-heat symptoms so the heat will be here soon. Should I get you something? Cookies? Fruits? Snacks? Ice cream? Candies? Something to drink? Or should I get something from the grocery store after practice? I’m out anyway so no pressure.”

Haechan sipped the cold liquid slowly, shook his head.

“Can you get me chocolate? And I’d like to build a nest. Gonna steal the blanket of the couch.”

Understanding Taeyong got up and left the room. After five minutes he came back with a pile of blankets and pillows.

"Thought I save you the unnecessary moving."

While Haechan was busy building his nest Teyong gathered a few water bottles and snacks on the ground in front of Haechn's bed. If he couldn't be here to help the younger he would at least survive with this storage of food. Whining Haechan put the small box of his heat supplies onto the nightstand, laid down, and just waited. There was nothing else he could do than to wait. Which was annoying. Perhaps he could 

“I’m back in three hours. And I will get you your chocolate. You survive on your own for that time?”

“Mhmm... I’ll sleep a bit. If something should be I’ll give you a call.”

“Good. I’ll hurry when the practice is over.”

Stroking his back Taeyong just left when he was sure that Haechan had everything he would need. Scenting his clothes over again to get rid of the heat pheromones of Haechan as good as possible, he rushed over to the baseball field on campus.

When he reached the baseball field he was already fifteen minutes too late. But Haechan had needed him. Putting his things aside he waved back at Taeil when they made eye contact and started with the warm-up. Jogging the rounds he watched the teammates practice already together. With the rounds being done the omega sat aside in the soft grass, started to stretch his body.

When someone stopped in front of him he looked up curious. Sun being blocked out of his sight. Just after a few blinking he noticed that it was the coach, Jung Jaehyun.

“We have a small muscle-building practice after this. You will stay longer due to your late coming. Your excuse for today?”

"My roommate needed my help. I'm sorry for being late."

Jaehyun nodded with a light hum, not questioning things any further. Taeyong watched the coach heading back to the others. The omega continued to stretch his limbs before he grabbed his glove and headed into the pitcher block. The only problem was that there were no balls to throw. Where was that damn bucket? Most of the time someone was chosen to get all the things out of the storeroom. Probably nobody got this task today. Suppressing a small groan Taeyong put his hands onto his hips.

Looking around confused he jogged over to the coach.

“Coach, did you see the bucket with the baseballs? I can‘t practice without them.”

“Did you take it with you to the field?” Jaehyun asked cold, arms crossed in front of him. His eyes never leaving the other alphas practicing. Taeyong sighed shortly, shaking his 

“No, but-“

“Then it’s still in the storeroom. You will need to get it yourself. Nobody needed to get anything out of it today. You are mostly the only one using the bucket with the balls because you are the pitcher. Which means you will need to get it yourself. I‘m not interrupting someone's practice just to get your things. Next time get the bucket before practice starts to avoid wasting time like this.”

The alpha took out his keys, handed it over to the omega. Well he couldn't take his coach bad. Taeyong nodded and put the key into his pocket. He should have got the bucket before practice. Taeyong just starred at Jaehyun before he made his way over to the storeroom in the gym. Unlocking the door he rumored around, trying to find the bucket. This couldn’t be. The bucket was always at the same spot. Who the heck put it away?

Looking around snoring he pushed a few things aside but still didn’t find it. Which means he would waste more precious practice time and would be damned to stay longer.

“Are you looking for this?”, he heard someone ask and turned around slowly. The alpha he didn’t recognize had the bucket to his feet, looked at him with a smirk. Asshole was the first word that came up in Taeyongs head to describe him. Taking a closer look the alpha seemed like a member of the football team. 

“You’re not allowed to take the things off the baseball team if you are not part of it. And I can tell you that you are not. If you do this again you will have to deal with the principal.”, he said annoyed and made his way over to the alpha. Wanting to get the bucket to finally attend practice.

“I didn’t take it. I don't even have a key to the storeroom. I found it just three meters away from here. In the hallway. Calm down little one. I'm not the bad guy here.”

“Well, thanks but excuse me. I have a practice I need to attend too.”

Putting the bucket aside Taeyong turned his back towards the alpha, closing the storeroom. When he turned the key and locked the door the alpha cage him against it. Taeyong just starred at the door and tried to process what this asshole was trying to do. With his big hands beside his head against the door, he pressed his chest against his back, taking a small inhale. The omega tensed shocked, turned his head towards the alpha. A hand was wandering over his shoulder down to his waist, resting there with a firm grip.

“What the fuck are you think your doing!?”, he asked furiously. “Let go of me!”

“You smell like a bitch in heat. Sure you’re not getting into it? I could help you right here and now if you want. Nobody ever said no to a quick round of good sex.”, the alpha growled into his ear, fingernails digging just in his pilate waist. Taeyong had the urge to vomit right here and now. This was so disgusting. 

“The fuck are you doing!? I’m not going into heat and I don’t need scum like you to help me! Don't try to harass me ever again! Stay the fuck away from me!”

Taeyong spat furiously. Stomping hard on the alpha's feet he knocked him away from his body with a smooth hit with his elbow into his nose. Taking the bucket furiously Taeyong just snorted and rushed out of the building as fast as he could. This was ridiculous. Probably the scent was from Haechan but it was no invitation to harass him like this. When he was halfway out the alpha grabbed him by his upper arm.

Swallowing hard because of the pain he had let go of the bucket, shocked when the alpha pulled him close again. Chest to chest. Taeyong glared at the alpha furiously, trying to make out what he wanted to do now.

“You son of a bitch.", the alpha growled furious, taking the omega by his collar and pulled him closer. 

“You can thank your beautiful face that I’m not punching you ten times harder. Even if I want too. But maybe you can make it up to me as a good omega you are. Or do I have to show you your damn place in this world!?”

“Guess not. Try it and I will castrate you right here and now.”

They both glared in each other's eyes. The alpha snapped after seconds and threw Taeyong onto the hard stoned ground. When Taeyongs body made contact with the stone he gasped surprised, pushed himself up on his elbows, staring shocked at the alpha. Pain in his arms and hands completely forgotten. Taeyong knew that these types of guys could be riled up fast. But to push other people around wasn’t right.

“Know your damn place fucking omega bitch!”

The alpha screamed furiously and moved to kick his foot into the omega rib but was stopped when someone growled dangerously. So deep and threatening that Taeyong thought his heart would jump out of his chest. Both heads snapped to the source of the growl. Swallowing Taeyong breathed throughs his nose, lips pressed into thing line. Jaehyun stood a meter away from them, arms crossed and pissed by the situation.

“What do you think you are doing? Think you are in permission to push other students around like trash or what? I don't have any nerves right now to deal with an injured athlete.”, he asked annoyed and looked at the alpha that had pushed the omega down.

“This fucking bitch went furious when I offered him to help him in his heat because he fucking reeks of heat pheromones.”, the other alpha said snorting. “Not my fault that he tried to break my nose.”

“And you think to force an omega who is obviously not in pre-heat is a good thing? To me, it seems like a sexual assault. So if you don’t want to go to the police I suggest you take your leave now. Why do young alphas think they are mighty and allowed to do anything just because they are seen as something strong. Don’t get me wrong, I was your age too once but I never even thought one second about harassing or abusing an omega who wants to be left alone. So get your shit together and leave my athlete alone. If I ever hear or see that you tried something I will head to the principal who will suspend you for a few days. And maybe from the team, you are in. Think about it.”

Jaehyun looked at the alpha growling alpha who tried to fight with him. Rolling his eyes by that childish behavior Jaehyun let out another deep growl and got the other finally to leave.

What was that? Taeyong had watched the intense starring fight of the two alphas. He never experienced something like this and it was kind of interesting. Something inside of him flinched in fear and amazement when he had turned his head towards Jaehyun who starred intensely at the young alpha. Ready to act any second if the other wouldn’t leave immediately. Taeyong had just watched in amazement and was pulled out of his trance when Jaehyun held the hand out for him to take.

Pulling the omega up he asked him first after injuries before they collected the baseballs laying around them. Taeyong kept silent while he was gathering the balls. Just when Taeyong wanted to head back to the field he was stopped by Jaehyung again through a small cough.

“I have to admit the student was right. You smell after heat pheromones. I’m surprised it didn’t affect the others already. Who is the omega in heat? A friend of yours?”

“My roommate. I scented my clothes before that but obviously, I even took a shower but it didn’t help. Sorry for these circumstances coach Jung.”

“It isn’t wise to practice with alpha's if you smell like heat. Even if they are your teammates. The scent of your roommate might distract them. Wait.”

Jaehyun was taking off his MLB jacket and headed it over to the omega. Confused Taeyong starred at him. Was he supposed to take and wear it? Seriously? He observed the jacket slowly, rubbing the soft fabric between his index finger and thumb.

“Take it. Just for practice so your teammates can focus. My scent overpowers the weak heat ones. You can shower after practice to get rid of it. But it’s the best option that we have to protect you and prevent situations like this. Another sexual attempt like this is the last thing I need for today.“

Taeyong nodded sighing and took the jacket. Putting it on he had to roll the sleeves up because of its size. Jaehyun was a head taller than him and had broad shoulders so the jacket was too huge an baggy. It went over his butt and reached his mid tighs. But it was comfortable and nice Mix oh colors. The sleeves were grey mixed with everything else in dark red. Deciding to keep it open he grabbed the bucket and followed his coach back to the field. 

After a small explanation to the team because of their weird looks, everyone headed back on continuing their tasks. Taeyong felt the scent of his coach surrounding him and had to admit he smelled nice. Way too nice. Pine needles, mixed with the smell of rain and something musky he couldn’t describe. Why did his omega have to be like that?

Afterward, they made again a small stretching session where Taeyong couldn’t take part in because he still had to work in his throws. After all, he came too late and the new coach really meant it what he had said. Seeing the others leave already the omega collected the baseballs and put them into the bucket. Sitting down he let out a sigh while closing his eyes, closing the MLB jacket before he started to stretch. Spreading his legs sideways he leaned over the left, then to the right. Being flexible had some really nice advantages. Moving forward so the elbows reached the grass he took a deep breath.

“Relax.”, was the only thing he heard before the coach kneeled behind him and put some extra pressure on his back with his elbows. Gritting his teeth Taeyong buried his nails in the ground. Groaned by the sweet pain he was feeling. Barely meeting the ground with his chest.

“The others aren’t here to help you stretch. So I thought I should give you a helping hand. Or elbows.”

“You could at least warn me much earlier than that. It’s not cool for an athlete to be surprised by that. Even if you do it with good intentions.”, the omega groaned frustrated, head hanging down.

When the coach let go of him Taeyong moved up slowly, shook his legs a bit. Stretching his arms he stood up after, blowing out some air. The alpha shook his head when the omega wanted to grab the bucket.

“Leave it to me, I take care of that. You should go home and see if your roommate needs help. His heat will still be up next practice I assume?”, Jaehyun asked and nodded when Taeyong agreed. 

“Well, I would suggest you should take a rest and not come to the next. Stay home and help him if he needs it. It wouldn’t be good if you come back reeking of heat. To avoid accidents like earlier. You can stay the practice after longer to repeat the things you missed. Sounds good?”

“Yes. Thanks, coach.”

“What is with your hands? I noticed that the skin is lightly bruised from the impact with the ground earlier. No problem with the gloves during practice? Maybe I should mention this incident when I met the principal in three days.”

“They are fine. Need to patch them up. It stings a little bit but nothing I wouldn’t be able to handle. It’s fine. He was an asshole but I guess he learned his lesson. I mean you looked really serious and dangerous when you told him to leave. Thank you by the way for that.”

“Still, let me have a look. It happens during practice time and I’m responsible for the team. Including you. I decided to accompany you to the storeroom in the future to avoid these types of situations. And it’s nothing. I just told that asshole the truth. To attack someone that hasn’t the same status is pathetic and weak. Tell me if he should try something again.”

Taeyong looked confused at the coach but did it anyway. Jaehyun was observing the palm of his hands, touched the red-sensitive bruised skin. Looking at the omega when he hissed by the soft touch. Nodding he let go of them. This new coach was really something. Caring for the team even if he didn’t know them. 

“You should clean them when you made it home. Does your roommate know already about the practice camp?”, the alpha asked curiously and hummed when Taeyong nodded. Jaehyun took his hands back just to rest them on his hips.

“At least something. I thought about the camp and your suppressants and scent blockers. Knowing what dumb young alphas do in your age. I could offer you something. I’m sure as soon as the other teams at the camp will know that you are an omega, which will happen because of your body frame, they probably will start to mock you. Because you will be the only omega in a bunch of alphas. So they may try to steal your medicine and hide them as a prank which could end in a disaster. I could put them into my bag. Nobody would look there.”

“That’s really nice of your coach. But I don’t think I’ll need to take this.”

“Wouldn’t say it like that. This happened to my brother once and I’d like to avoid this experience from you. I care for the team and you are a member of it. Omega or not. Trust me. This can happen fast and it is best to protect you. Young alphas can be aggressive and think with their dick when they smell or just see an omega.”

Taeyong looked at his coach confused but nodded. He had never thought that he would care that much about them. After all, he would only be here for six months. But he was right. Maybe the players of another team would try something dumb like this. Sighing he nodded, pulled the sleeves back up.

“Okay. Can I give you them on the day we are on our way?”

“Sure. No pressure. I also got the lists of the rooms we have and it’s going to be a bit tricky. I can tell you that now because the others are gone already and this is something I wanted to talk with you about in private anyway. Thought you would be comfortable with it.”

“Um...okay? What exactly is tricky about this?”

“The thing is, we are twelve people. Eleven players and the coach. All teams are staying in one building. Two teams on one floor. Every room his furniture with two beds, so two people will share one room. I can think you would like to share it with Taeil because you do the warm-up together and the stretching. Also because you two look close with each other.”

“Well, we’re friends. But this won’t be possible right?”

Taeyong somehow sensed that his coach didn’t want it. Or that there was a reason why he couldn’t share a room with Taeil. Perhaps because he was, again, an omega. Sighing he put the hands on his hips, starring onto the ground. When he looked up again the coach noded, crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“It is my first time as well to have an omega in the team. I don’t mean it in a bad way. Really. It may seem like this is the main problem in this but I want you to take part in the camp. It’s a new experience for me as well and I talked with some of my teammates about this. To get another opinion. They were surprised as well when I told them that this team has an omega as the Pitcher. But they found it cool and nice to see that omegas can attend alpha sports as well. Not everyone is getting such a compliment from the national baseball team of LA. Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you feel comfortable to share the room with me. It may sound weird because I’m your coach but it is the only good thing that came up in my mind. Nobody would dare to get into my room and I could interfere easier if one alpha of the other team would try something. You don’t need to give me an answer immediately. Think about this till next practice and give me an answer then. Okay?

“Alright. Thanks, coach. Oh, your jacket wai-”

“Leave it on. My scent protects you from more abuses during your way home. Just wash it when your roommate's heat is over and give it back. Don’t lose it. It’s the jacket form my team of LA.”

Understanding Taeyong nodded and gathered his things. Getting his back from the locker rooms he headed over to the grocery store. Still thinking about the things his coach had told him. God Taeyong hated how right the coach was. But it was cool that he thought about this where he didn’t. If he wouldn’t take this over he obviously wouldn’t be able to attend that camp. Jaehyun really just wanted him to be saved because he was a member of the team. Heading over to the snack he bought a bunch of Haechan’s favorite chocolate and headed back to their apartment.

Stepping inside the heavy sweet cherry-blossom scent of Haechan was spreading around like pollen. Closing the door immediately he put the jacket of his coach on his desk an rushed out of his bedroom to check after Haechan.

The young omega had rebuilt his nest a bit and was a sweating frustrating mess right now. Slick wetted the sheets he had laid under his body to prevent the mattress from being drenching. Carrying more water bottles into the room he checked his temperature and sighed.

“How are you feeling..?”

“Hot. I hate this. Why do omegas need to bare shit like this? Why is our body that annoying and craving for a dumb knot.”, Haechan said whining and pushed his face into the pillow. Sniffing he shot up, crawled over to his friend, and sniffed. Rubbing his nose up and down his arm.

“You smell heavenly after alpha.”, he purred and shivered.

“Surprising my team is created out of a bunch of alphas. Here, drink this.”

Lifting the waterbottle Taeyong held it against Haechan's lips and helped him to drink a bit of the cold liquid. Rushing into the bathroom while the feverish male laid down again he came back with a washcloth, a small bowl with warm water, and another blanket.

With a lot of patience, he got the younger to move so he could change the blanket under him and rolled him onto his back. Stroking his tighs soothing he dipped the washcloth into the warm water and cleaned the younger slowly. 

After five minutes he helped him to lay down, put a sheet over his waist, and observed the sleeping omega. Staying by his side to help him if something should come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who guessed that Jaehyun can be a strict serious Coach but caring at the same time ;-)
> 
> Nice to see that he cares for his team and offeres Taeyong to share a room.  
> What do you guys think? May there be some Jaeyong times perhaps~?
> 
> We're getting closer to the main plot! [Guess there was to much Johnny/Ten time in the last few chaps :'D sry for that]  
> Stay excited for the next chapter
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	8. Entering The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baseball Team is entering the camp the coach was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally made it to the camp and the plot ist starting to roll~
> 
> Followed by a lot of Jaeyong time and maybe there will be some situation to deepen something...?  
> You'll only know if you read it :'D
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments I get through the last chapters!  
> They keep me going to write this Fiction and I love to read your opinions. So keep that and tell me further what you think about everything!

Humming Taeyong went into the bathroom to get his medication. Taking the packages of the heat suppressants he went back into his bedroom, buried them into his sports bag. Rubbing his chin frowning Taeyong could swear that he forgot something but he was dead sure the opposite. Every time he had to pack his things for a trip or vacation he checked three times if he got everything. Just to be sure. Better safe than sorry. He got his clothes, charger for his phone, things for the bathroom, the practice clothes, and the team jacket. Laughing when Haechan was hugging him from behind out of nowhere he turned his head smiling towards him.

“It’s going to be so boring when you’re gone for two weeks. What am I supposed to do the whole time? Who is going to feed me while you are absent? Keeping me entertained?”

“You could try to ask Mark out? Or make another sleepover at Ten’s place? You will find something to busy yourself. Practice, studying, cleaning? So many things to do.”

“Whatever. ‘M not asking Mark out. Nuh-uh. You got everything?”

“Guess. The most important thing is the heat suppressants and my scent blockers. To avoid some uncomfortable situations with all the alphas at this camp. I got everything else as well, don’t worry. I have thirty minutes left until I need to leave.”

Taeyong sneaked out of Haechan's grip and closed the bag. Dropping it at the front door he went into the kitchen. Checking the fridge he glanced over to the other who had followed him silently and straightened his body. Luckily they got the groceries together yesterday and Haechan should at least survive 10 days with all the food they got. The youngers eyes were glued to his phone while he leaned against the doorframe.

“Hey, is everything alright Haechan?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m good. I just got the information that we have another extra practice today. In twenty minutes. God, why do they need to tell it to everyone that late.”

Abrupt Haechan ran into his bedroom to get changed. Ready he grabbed his bag and jacket, hugged Taeyong tight.

“Have fun at this camp and stay safe okay? Message me every evening and tell me how it is going! Don’t let these alphas mock you. You are better than them and hit them with the ball into their faces if needed! Greetings to Taeil!”

“Will do. See you in two weeks!”

Haechan smiled brightly before he dashed out of the apartment. Pushing his hair back laughing Taeyong checked his bag the last time before he put his jacket on. With his baseball cap on his head, he grabbed his keys and left. He needed fifteen minutes to the bus station anyway. Walking the way he made it over the place in just ten minutes. Looking around he spotted a group on the huge parking spot for the busses and headed over there. After saying hello to his teammates he stopped beside Taeil and looked at him.

“Coach not here yet?”

“Not yet, no. But we are all fifteen minutes too early. No pressure. We sit together during the drive?”

“Sure. But be aware that I’m going to sleep probably. Didn‘t get that much sleep tonight. Greetings from Haechan by the way.”

“Fine with me. Oh, thanks. Greet him back when you see him next time.”

Grinning Taeyong picked out his phone and played a game to waste time. Just when Taeil hit him with his elbow he looked up and starred at the huge bus in front of them. How did he not notice that big thing when it drove over? Taking his bag he noticed their coach stepping out of the bus, greeting them with a friendly smile.

It was enough space that everyone could have sit alone but they sat together anyway. Putting the bag onto the seats in front of them Taeyong got the place at the window and stretched his tired limbs. He was still tired from the movie night Haechan forced him to have because he couldn‘t sleep. But as his best friend, he agreed to it.

“How long is the ride again?” He asked yawning, moved his cap into the right spot on his head.

“Five hours or so.”

Smiling Taeyong took thanking the right earphone from Taeil. Putting it into his ear he closed his eyes and listened to the music. After half an hour the omega rested his head on Taeil's shoulder, closing his eyes relaxing.

The five hours went over faster than imagined. Taeyong just slept during the hours so it was no surprise. Taeil had to wake the napping omega up who just groaned in return. When the bus stopped the team gathered their things and stepped out of the bus. Jaehyun was talking with the bus driver quickly before he came over to them. They moved from the parking spot over to a big building. They had to wait again while Jaehyun was talking with the person behind the reception. When he got the keys for the rooms he came back to his team that was circling him in a half-circle.

“So. Short information before you all rush into your rooms to unpack your things. All the teams in this camp are staying in the building in front of us. Two teams are having their rooms on one floor. We are all in all twelve people, got six rooms. Each with two beds. I give you ten minutes to solve who is going to room with who. One of you will have to share the room with me. But that problem is already solved. We don’t have the luxury to have single bedrooms. Taeyong will room with me due to his status as omega and for his protection. I will explain everything further to you after you referred your rooms.”

Taeyong rocked back and forth, shrugged with his shoulders when the whole team was looking at him questioning. Sitting on a bench nearby he watched them discussing before they were ready to go inside. On the fifth floor, they walked over to the part where their rooms where and Jaehyun handed out the keys. With the last call that they would meet in an hour downstairs dressed to practice. Taeyong watched the others disappear in their rooms till he and Jaehyun were the only ones left. 

Silent he followed him to the room at the end of the floor Taeyong waited till he had opened it. Letting the coach enter first. Entering as well he observed the room and swallowed. Why did they have to share a huge bed? To share a room with the coach was one thing. But that they just had one big bed was something different. Scratching his temple he looked at the alpha who was putting his bag down. 

“Which side do you want? I’m good with both sides.”, Jaehyun broke the silence with that sentence, looking at the omega.

“Umm..I’ll take the one next to the window. If you okay with that?”

“Sure. Take it.”

Nodding Taeyong walked over to his side. At least they had two blankets and didn’t need to share one. That would have been so embarrassing. Not imagine the fight of the blanket or something similar to that. Quickly he pushed these images that popped up in his head away. Putting the bag on his side of the bed he sat down as well and opened it. Rumoring through it he spread the packages of suppressants and scent blockers onto Jaehyuns side of the bed.

“These are my scent blockers and heat suppressants. I need to take the pills every morning before we get down to meet the others. Oh, here. I washed your jersey that you borrow me last time. I forgot to bring it last practice.”

“It’s okay. You took the pills already today?”

“This morning.”

Leaning down to his bag he took out the jersey with the big red letters LA on the back. Number 27 on it. Putting it folded on the other bedside as well Taeyong grabbed his practice clothes and headed over to the bathroom to get changed. Never would he change right in front of the coach. Way too embarrassing. Locking the door the omega observed the bathroom as well while changing the outfit. They had a shower, sink, and toilet. Standart things in a bathroom. Classic. Changing fast he checked himself in the mirror. Putting the black shirt on and his black sweatpants he came out of the bathroom.

“Don’t forget to wear the team jersey.”

Right. Taking the white jersey out he put it on immediately. The shoulders were painted in black, black letters showing on the back their team name and number on the front to the left of their chest. Checking if he had everything he headed out and went over to the room of Taeil. Knocking he waited before he was allowed inside. Sneaking into the room he jumped onto the bed next too Taeil and looked at him curiously.

“You ready to go?”

“Taeyong, chill. We still have thirty minutes.”, Taeil said laughing and hit him with his pillow before he put it under his head. Taeyong just laughed, looked up to the ceiling.

“And, what is the reason that you have to room with the coach?”, Taeil asked curiously, head turned towards Taeyong.

“He will bring it up in thirty minutes anyway. You can chill till then right?”

“But you talked about this earlier? When?”

“Yeah. After practice when you guys were gone. Wanted to talk with me in private first before he tells you guys.”

“But nothing serious right?”

Yuta, the other alpha Taeil was rooming with came out of the bathroom and looked at him. Shaking his head slowly he closed his eyes, laughed when Yuta plopped beside him on the bed. Sniffing he turned his head towards the slimmest.

“You are using scent blockers?”

“Come on. Of course, I do. We are in a baseball camp with something about eight other teams. And I am probably the only omega in this area. I do not think that other teams have omega as well. Alpha based sport, remember?”, the omega said seriously, turning his head to Yuta.

“You got a point. Sorry.”

Looking back to the ceiling Taeyong put his hands behind the back of his head. The three of them relaxed the thirty minutes till they had to go downstairs. They waited outside for their coach, the whole team dressed in their team jerseys. Jaehyun came out after five minutes, wearing his own team jersey to show the status as the coach. Leading them over to the meadow nearby they told them to sit down and stayed up.

“The practice field free for us to take in fifteen minutes. I’m sure you guys are questioning why Taeyong is rooming with me instead of someone of the team but I’m here to explain this. Taeyong is the only omega in this camp and I’m sure that the other teams will be surprised as soon as they see him. And we can never know if one of them will try something. Nothing against you and your age. But alphas in your age, that are pumped with too much testosterone may try something. To be objective, one omega in a bunch of 95 alphas is an easy target. Like a rabbit or bunny for the wolf. Not the best comparing but I don’t know another one spontaneous. I am responsible for every single one of you while we are in this camp. And to make sure that nobody would try anything on him, I thought that this is the best. Nobody would dare to break into a coach's room. And for his protection, I would wish from you that you look over him as well. To make sure no asshole is annoying or harassing him. Taeyong can defend himself. He told me that and I believe him. But he would never win against a group of six alphas. And you guys are a team. And a team is protecting each other. Can I count on you? Or can Taeyong count on you if he needs help?”

Jaehyun looked at every single of the teammates. The others nodded furiously, looking at the coach with serious eyes. Taeyong in the meantime busied himself with the grass under him, looked at Taeil when he ruffed his hair.

“We keep an eye on our only omega. Can’t lose our Pitcher like that.”, he said grinning, wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

The whole team started to overrun Taeyong with hugs. Jaehyun observed this amused, arms crossed in front of his chest. This action remembered him of a bit of his old team. Checking the time he interrupted the group hug by saying the practice field was free they got up and headed over to the field.

With their equipment on the grass, they started to warm up. They did their routine until it was time for the match practice. Jaehyun hadn’t told them yet, but they would once play against another team on their last day. A friendly game. Nothing too serious. They were able to practice for two hours until the next team would have its turn. Gathering their things after Jaehyun decided to make a small jogging session through the forest to train their coordination. Allowing them to bring their things into their rooms and to drink something. After ten minutes the team was complete again and they started their run. Jaehyun was at the front, setting the pace and way. Taeyong stayed more in the back with Taeil but had problems to follow the pace after 45 minutes of running. Loosening a bit of tempo he put his cap off during the run just to push his hair back so it was hidden under the cap. 

“You good?” Taeil who was still jogging beside him observed him questioning.

Taeyong just nodded, not wanting to waste his breath through speaking. Nodding the alpha stayed by his side to give him the strength he needed. Taeyong was way too ambitious to give up and used Taeils tempo. Trying to make it through the run. After another thirty minutes, they reached their start point. Sitting down Taeyong lifted his arms, panting hard, squeezing his eyes. Yuta stopped behind him, held his arm, and looked at him.

“If you have side stitches, inhale through the nose and exhale out through the mouth.”

Nodding Taeyong followed his explanation and laid down when everyone else did the same. Their coach was wiping away the sweat of his forehead, looking at the time.

“Well. Dinner is served in an hour. Till then you have time to shower and relax a bit. Dinner is served in the huge dining room down in the hotel and every team has its table. So you don’t need to hurry or fearing that there won’t be any space for you. Or food left. So I see you in an hour, everyone.”

The team made happy noises before they went inside exhausted. Getting up the omega looked surprised at his coach when he came over, holding the key up in his hand.

“Taeyong, take the key. I need to do something but you can shower already. I guess you don’t want to do anything else right now than to relax.”

Laughing weak Taeyong took the key and headed inside with Taeil. Waving him goodbye at his door he headed over to his and Jaehyun's room. Inside he grabbed new clothes, his towel, and his shower gel before he locked himself in the bathroom. After fifteen minutes he stepped out of the bathroom, still drying his hair. Yawning he laid down on his side on the bed, stretched his limbs, and rested his head in the pillow. Scratching his neck he closed his eyes, AirPods in his ears to relax a bit.

Just through the smell, he noticed when Jaehyun entered. Staying on the bed he continued to listen to music. Only when the alpha laid down on the back beside him he took out one of the headphones. Checking the time Taeyong rolled onto his back, reading some message he had got from Haechan. Jaehyun had showered as well and he had to admit that the shower gel smelled nice. What a piece of luck that his coach didn’t use disgusting smelling things.

“Looks like your shower gel is dominating the scent blocker.”

“I use the scent blocker again before we have to go down. But if it is distracting or annoying you, I can take it right now? I’m not the only one using this room anyway.”

“No, leave it. I just noticed it. Nothing else. Inside this room, you don’t need to use any scent blockers or something that makes you uncomfortable. As already mentioned, my brother is omega as well so it’s not unfamiliar for me. Relax. We both will handle this just fine. I can feel it somehow.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

“No need to thank me. It’s a part of your omega. It shouldn’t be taken away just because you share a room with an alpha you know?”

Nodding the omega put his earphone back in, stayed on the back, and closed his eyes again. Just when Jaehyun shook his shoulder he knew it was time to get up. With the earphone plugged out he took his phone and took the scent blocker Jaehyun was giving him. Spraying some of the blockers onto his right hand he pulled his shirt down with his left and spread the clean non-smelling liquid over his scent gland. Washing his hand after he put his hoodie on as well, he waited outside for Jaehyun and headed down with him.

Taking a deep breath when they stood in front of the dining hall he looked at Jaehyun who was taking the door handle and opened it after a small nod. The room was reeking of alphas and Taeyong had to stop breathing for a few seconds. Blinking hard he gathered himself before he got back to his senses when his coach took his shoulder.

“You good?”

“Y-yeah...I just needed a sec. I mean it’s a bit like back on campus. Only with the difference that here are just alphas. I’m good.”

“Okay. Then come, the others are waiting already.”

Taeyong followed Jaehuyn through the hall over to their table. He felt the eyes of the other alphas on him. Ignoring he went straight over to Taeil at the table, sat down, and starred focused on the table.

“They are all starring right?”, he asked nervously, reaching out for his glass.

“Obviously. I mean they are just surprised. Nothing else. I mean you don’t smell after omega but your body is betraying you. Which is not a bad thing. You have a nice body. Now stop overthinking and let’s eat. We can chill after dinner in my and Yuta's room? You’d like that?”

“Yeah. Can use some distraction.”

The only omega in this huge room took a deep breath before he straightened his posture and started to eat. They could all hear the whispering and whistling of the other tables but just ignored it. After they were done Taeil, Yuta and Taeyong excused them to get some rest up in their room and walked chattering out of the dining hall. Stepping into the elevator they pressed the button and went back to their conversation till someone put their feet between the door. Looking up three other alphas stepped inside, pushing their floor number and observed them curious.

“Omega huh?”, one of them asked smirking, leaned against the wall, and checked the other out.

“Brave of such a little thing to stay in this camp. I thought this was only for alphas and not for the lowest type now.”, he said grinning, looked at his two friends who were chuckling. 

“And? Your ego is hurt now or what?”, Taeyong asked curiously with some annoying laying in his voice.

“Uhh, you got a feisty one. This is going to be interesting. I’m looking forward to seeing you play little omega. Even if I have to admit that it can be a nice view to see you play.”

“Is that the best sentence you have? Grow up.”

Taeil rolled his eyes and pushed the alphas away with his shoulders when they reached their floor. Taeyong walked right behind him, followed by Yuta who looked with a winning grin at the alphas, waved before the door closed again. In their room, they laid down again. Taeyong in the middle, Yuta and Taeil on his sides.

“That was really embarrassing for them.”, Yuta said laughing, playing something on his phone.

“It was. The best flirt I ever heard.” The omega said sarcastically, made himself comfortable, and looked up to the ceiling.

“Just forget it. But I can understand now what coach meant with his intentions to room with you. All these other alphas were really staring at you. Some in amaze, some in anger and some like prey. It’s maybe really the best that you two are rooming together.”

Taeil rolled onto the side to have a better look at his friend. Yawning he ruffled his hair, rested his head on Taeyongs shoulder. Taeyong smiled lightly, knowing this type of seeking. Letting it be he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“So, how is your love life going Taeil? Mostly when you do this you have a mental breakdown. What happened?”

“Nothing dramatic. I had this blind date my friends set up a few days ago but it didn’t go really well you know? Told me I’m an asshole or something the way I had treated her.”

“What? You? An asshole? Which kind of person talks like that on the first date?”

“Don’t ask me. But this is nagging on my mind lately. Am I a bad guy?”

“Come on Taeil. You are not a bad guy or alpha. I’m sure this girl just had a bad day and needed to blow off some anger. C’mere you big baby.”

Taeil looked up with sparkling eyes and hugged the omega. Taeyong moved onto his side as well, back facing Yuta who was still busy with his phone. Arms wrapped around the big alpha Taeyong chuckled when the other was hiding his face sighing in his shoulder. Staying like this for an unknown time Taeyong just got up when Yuta poked his back.

“Huh?”

“You should head to bed. I’m sure it’s going to be exhausting tomorrow and you will get up the same time as he does.”

“Right..totally forgot that. Taeil, come one, let go. We can cuddle tomorrow again.”

Pouting Taeil let go of Taeyong and watched him leave the room. Closing the door behind him he headed over to his and Jaehyuns bedroom. Getting inside carefully he glanced inside before he made sure that his coach wasn’t naked or anything like that. Kicking the door shut he grabbed his grey sweatpants and black hoodie before he went into the bathroom. Changed and teeth brushed he stepped out and bumped into Jaehyn who just came inside.

“Sorry, didn’t see you.”, the alpha said smiling and made some space for him. Taeyong just smiled back and put his clothes away before he crawled under the blanket. Pushing his hair back he checked his messages again and laughed when he read the last one from Haechan. God, why was he again befriended with him? Sending him a message back he put the phone onto the nightstand, resting his head in the pillow. Back faced to the side of his coach. When the mattress dipped down after maybe twenty minutes he turned his head slowly to Jaehyun who was sitting with his back against the headboard, typing on his phone.

“When do we need to get up tomorrow?”, he asked tired, voice filled with sleepiness.

“We start our practice at 9:30 am. Breakfast is served down there till 9 am. If you want to eat in peace and give your stomach some time to settle down before practice, I would recommend eating 8:15 am. Latest at 8.30 am. I’m heading down myself at 8.15 am. You can tag along or stay longer up to her, your decision.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m heading down with you.”

“My alarm is starting at 7:50 am if you okay with that?”

“Yeah. No problem.”

“Then good night.”

“Night.”

Snuggling comfortably into the blanket he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Yawning he tried to fall asleep. Jaehyun put out the nightlamp, busied himself a bit with his phone. Just when he wanted to put it away he watched Taeyong getting up and rushing over to the bathroom. The alpha put the phone away the second the omega laid down again. Doing the same he stretched his limbs before he rolled onto the side.

After two minutes he heard the quiet breathing of Taeyong and was surprised how fast he fell asleep. The alpha made a complete turn to have a look at the other and watched him for a few minutes before he tried to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who guessed that they all just got double beds to sleep in~? ;-)
> 
> And they finally made it to the camp and the plot ist starting to roll~  
> (Sniff a hint of some embarassing situations and deepening of something...)
> 
> Did I ever mention how caring and protective Jaehyun is about the team? No? Never? Well, then I just did.  
> (Especially over Taeyong~)
> 
> Stay excited!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	9. Let's begin, shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day in the camp~  
> Guess I don't need to say more 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see the Punch baseball ver.?!  
> If not: DO IT NOW!!! 😍  
> I'm sure this chapter is the longest I ever wrote for this fic x.X (something about 4.8k words?)
> 
> Next chapter is coming up next week at wednesday! :'D

Being ripped out of his sleep by the alarm Taeyong groaned. Rubbing his eyes he rolled onto his stomach, hugging the pillow tight against his body. Eyes staying close. He just stopped grumbling when the annoying sound of the alarm was taken off and relaxed. Inhaling deeply he tried to get another small nap. Nothing big. Just five or ten more minutes. The mattress was moving when the other was getting up. Even when Jaehyun came back and sat on the bed Taeyong didn’t move a single muscle.

“The bathroom is free to take.”

“Just five more minutes.”

“No rush. Take all the time you need.”

Laughing Jaehyun sat against the headboard. Taeyong relaxed a bit longer till the alpha started to make a call. Crawling out the blanket he took his practice clothes, headed into the bathroom. And god he looked like shit. Hair standing out to every side. Combing it fast to tame the mess he changed quickly. 

After laying on the bed as well he put his phone into the charger. When Jaehyun got up and mentioned they should go he put on the team jersey and wanted to follow when the other stopped immediately.

“Something wrong?”, the omega asked curiously while he closed the jersey.

“Heat suppressants and scent blocker. You said you need to take and put it on before we go down. And I have to say you should do it. Your scent didn’t bother me inside here but the alphas down there will make them go crazy.”

“Is it that strong?”

“I wouldn’t say it like that. It is not like you could smell it ten meters against the wind.”, Jaehyun said serious, rumored through his bag to give him the packages. “More like intense in a unique way. Which may be tempting for the alphas down there. Don't take it wrong, your scent is nice and kind of like addicting. Don’t worry, it does not affect me in that way. And the teammates not as well because they are used to your scent. But the other alphas are not. You wanted an explanation and you got it. Let’s go down, shall we? I'm hungry.”

Taeyong starred blushing at his coach, popping the heat suppressant pill into his mouth and swallowed it. With the package back in his bag, Jaehyun watched Taeyong putting on the scent blocker and nodded. The omega tried to push the new information away. 

Locking the door they headed down in an awkward silence down to the dining hall. Taeyong noticed that the dining hall wasn’t that crowded but a few alphas looked at him the second he came inside. 

Clinging to Jaehyun’s side inconspicuous Taeyong followed him to the buffet. With their plates filled they headed over to the table with their team name on it and sat down. Sipping his coffee Taeyong inhaled the aroma and looked at Jaehyun who was eating already. They were the first ones of their team, the other probably still sleeping.

“How is practice going to be today?”

“We start with another small running session to warm you guys up. After that, we will make some muscle stretching before we go to the gym to practice the hits with the bat on the machines. Every player on the field needs to know how to do it. So do you. Even if this isn’t a part of being the Pitcher.”

“I know what I have gotten myself into. Don’t worry.”, Taeyong said chuckling, starting to eat his breakfast.

Smiling Jaehyun looked at him before he focused on his meal as well. When a bunch of alphas stopped in front of them they looked up unimpressed, drinking their coffee.

“Can we help you guys somehow?” Jaehyun asked calmly, observing the group of four alphas in front of them.

“Oh, no, no. We just were curious about that omega everyone is gossiping and chattering around. Funny to see someone of his rank in this camp that is original just made up for alphas. Does he even have enough muscles or balls to be a baseball player? Come on, an omega? Seriously? Did he spread his legs to get this position? Maybe he just slept his way up. Not uncommon for some omega bitches. With all respect, he is swallowed in one go just after the first match.”

The leading alpha of the group said smirking, looking down pejorative at the omega. Taeyong rolled his eyes in disgust and annoyance. Some words on his tongue already to spat against them but stopped when Jaehyun shook his head. Showing him to leave this to him.  
Leaning back confused he bit into his toast and watched him curiously. Jaehyun took every time the world had. With intention he put the cup down slowly, checking his plate before he looked back up to them. Still unimpressed by their appearance and sentences that left their mouth.

“To me, it looks like you all are cowards. Like you are scared of some omega to beat you in a fair friendly match of the teams. Yes, seriously. If you want to accept it or not, he is not here because of his good looks if you have this intention. Or because he did anything that you assumed that you also brought up which is disrespectful for the omega and this team.” Jaehyun said calm but with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Taeyong looked at him surprised. 

How could Jaehyun stand so calm? Taeyong himself would have spat some not so nice words at them.

“Let’s wait till the match and you see why he earned the position in the team and to be here. Just like everyone else in this camp. Alpha or omega. This society needs to change and see that alpha based sports are also made for omegas. You get a problem with that? Because if, this is the wrong place for you. Or are you the type of alpha who wants his omega at home the whole day? To please his mate, cook him dinner and take care of their pups? Which only fate is to please his mate with pups? Being submissive? Cute or adorable the whole time? To be the good omega they are supposed to be? If yes, wake up boy. It’s the 21st century. The world has changed and it will further. And if you would excuse us now, we’d like to eat our breakfast in peace and not with annoying bickering questions that could lead to an talk with your coach and I’m sure you do not want that. Omega or not, athletes should respect each other. No matter what. Write that behind your ears.” Jaehyun starred at them intensely and Taeyong was surprised. He knew Jaehyun was hard and meant everything he said but now he had respect as well. 

More than before.

Taking his cup he drank his coffee, gaze tilted down. His coach handled this well. Jaehyun chuckled sarcastically when the young alpha in front of him tried to maintain the domination and showed off his pheromones. Shaking his head laughing Jaehyun pushed himself up with his hands on the table and starred at him mocking.

“Listen. I do not have anything against you. Till now. But I’d like to eat my meals in privacy, nice conversations with my team and a nice atmosphere which isn’t the case right now. So please if you would leave so I and my team can eat peacefully?”

“Fuck off dude. Who the hell are you to talk to me like that?”

“God such childish behavior.”, Jaehyun mumbled under his breath and pushed his chair back.

The smaller alpha that stood behind the one with a loud mouth grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back a bit.

“Hyunwoo, let’s leave it with that. You don’t want to blow it up with that guy. Trust me.”

“And why shouldn’t I? He is just another coach. Where is the problem?”

“The problem is,”, the other alpha started nervously, licked his lips while he stared at Jaehyun. Jaehyun had his hand on his waist by now, eyebrow raised. “This guy is part of the L.A. baseball team. The one we watched a game of five months ago! You remember him now? This is fucking Jung Jaehyun! The one who broke the world record of the most home runs! I knew I recognized his face but couldn’t rethink it when I saw it. Just leave it. You don’t want to be fighting with one of L.A. players.”

The reaction of the alpha with the big mouth was priceless. When the words settled in he starred shocked at him, mouth wide open. Shrugging with his shoulders Jaehyun walked around the table until he stopped in front of them. Observing them from head to toe with a scolding expression. That the whole crow in this dining hall was staring at them curiously, wanting to know how this ends. Also shocked that someone who broke the record is a coach in such a simple camp.

“S-sorry, I didn’t know that. Let's forget and we're good right.”

“It’s not me who you should apologize too. You wouldn’t have changed your opinion about the omega being here even if you knew who I am. So, apologize to him and leave us alone. And one thing. The last thing I need for today is a headache because a small alpha student who thinks he is the best in this whole world. Let me tell you what. It’s not true. Alphas can be dumb creatures sometimes and would die sooner or later without the betas and omegas. So? I think my athlete is waiting for an apology. And do never pull a shit up like this again. If you should mock him again, or even try something. I swear to you I will find out and you will be disbanded from this camp. Perhaps from your team as well, it depends on your behavior. We will not find out if you behave. So be a good alpha and keep that dumb shit of yours to yourself. Open your dumb eyes and deal with the changes in this century.”

Jaehyun starred intensely at the shocked alpha. The alpha was pale as the moon and swallowed down the lump in his throat. Turning over to the omega who was just surprised at himself he apologized with a small sentence and bowing before he rushed away with his friends. Taeyong starred shocked at Jaehyun who sat down and continued to eat as if nothing had happened. When the alpha felt the gaze on him he turned his head over.

“Is there anything in my face?”

“N-no! I’m just surprised and shocked? Positive! But I could-”

“Could have defended me. I know, I know. But be honest with yourself. Do you think they would have stopped with this mocking if you told them to fuck off? I guess not. They would laugh at you behind their backs and continue. But like this, I could make clear that they shouldn’t fuck this up because acting is always connected to consequences. These types of alphas just laugh about omegas like you and make fun out of you. Nothing else. So just accept that I wanted to help and focus on practice.”

Taeyong starred at his coach but nodded. With the last piece of toast in his mouth, he gathered everything and brought the plate back. Walking out of the dining hall he wanted to get up to his room but stopped right in his tracks. They just had one key for their room. Getting back inside towards Jaehyun who was having a small chat with his teammates. Jaehyun took out the key, handed it over, and focused back on the conversation.

In their room, Taeyong put on his baseball cap he would need for the running. His head snapped up when someone entered. Relaxing his tensed muscles he put on his running shoes and went downstairs where he met Taeil outside. Jumping onto his back he grinned when he caught him and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“We run together today?”

“Sure. Someone needs to have an eye on you. You are not the best runner of our team.”, Taeil said chuckling and looked at him.

“You wish. I will beat you one day. I’m sure of that.”

“I’ll look forward to that day.”

Dropping the omega down when the coach joined them he waited till everyone was gathered. The run was exhausting like the last time and they were heading over to the gym immediately. Jaehyun let them stretch a bit before they had to practice on the machines. Taeyong was doomed to do weight lifting and he hated nothing more than that. Sure he could lift a few kilograms. He wasn’t that weak. But mostly he wasn’t fond of it. A friend had dropped a weight on his leg once and it hurt for five days straight. Luckily nothing was broken but it had been so annoying. Looking at the supplies he watched Jaehyun preparing the bar. 

“We start with some squats. You can handle this weight?”

Taeyong watched the coach walking behind him with the bar and starred at it. Taking it into his hands slowly he tensed shortly but nodded. Jaehyun looked at him curiously before he let go of the bar as soon as he was sure that the omega had it tight in his hand.

“Start with forty. And tell me then if you are still going green or not. If you can’t hold it any longer, yell and I’ll take the weight off.”

Nodding the omega looked for a second down to his feet to make sure he was in position and started to do what he was told. The first forty squats weren’t that hard but the ones that followed were a pain in the ass. You wonder why? Well. His coach decided to put more weight onto the bars and observed him with serious eyes. Taeyong had to grit his teeth after twenty more. Swallowing hard he was able to do forty more before his knees started to shiver. Jaehyun noticed the slight exhaustion of the youngers limbs and rushed over to save him from this mess. And not a second too late. The second he had the bar securing in his hands the omega slumped down onto the ground, wiping away the sweat of his forehead.

Sensing that the others were looking with worry in their eyes Jaehyun told them to continue while he would take care of this. Putting the bar down carefully he grabbed a water bottle and kneeled beside the panting omega.

“Drink something.”, the alpha said calmly and looked at him. 

“Taeyong, drink something. We can’t have you dehydrated.”

“Just give me a sec goddammit.”

The omega spat annoyed, grabbed the bottle and drank it half empty. Why did everyone have to pamper him like this?

“You should have told me immediately when it was too much Taeyong. I know I’m treating you equally to the others. But even alphas have their limits. And so do you. I can’t have an athlete with a strain.”

“I can handle this. I’m not fragile or anything like that.”

“I never said or thought that. But an injured athlete is just a millstone around the necks team. I’m talking out of the experience. I overdid practice and hurt myself. That’s why I need to take a break. Please take my advice seriously. Don’t do the same mistake as I did. Alright? Take a small break.”

Taeyong just nodded and starred onto the ground. Taking off his cap he pushed his wet hair back and breathed in and out. Slow but steady. After ten minutes he stood up again, moved his legs, and walked over to Taeil who was busy with doing push-ups. Crouching down he watched him amazed, counted. Just when Jaehyun stopped by he stood up and put his cap back on.

“What now?”, he asked grinning and put the already empty bottle aside.

Drenched in sweat the whole team yelled excited when their coach called it a day after seven hours and let them go back into their rooms one hour before dinner. Taeyong just followed Jaehyun towards their room, put off his cap, and rested inside against the wall.

“You can shower first if you want. It’s best if you use my shower gel. To hide your status as an omega. You don’t need too, but it would help you. Just a small offer.”

The omega whined excitedly and stormed into the bathroom. Putting his fresh clothes away he put his drenched one-off and stepped under the how water. Closing his eyes relaxing he felt the goosebumps on his body. Sighing happily when the hot water was relaxing his tensed muscles he moved his shoulder a bit before he reached out for the shower gel. No doubt his body would be aching tomorrow. But it was worth it.

Stopping in his movement he looked at the ones of Jaehyun and his swallowed. Who cares. Maybe he was right. Maybe the scent of the shower gel would hold the other alphas off. Taking the bottle of Jaehyun he opened it, sniffed. Shivered lightly. It smelled really good. No alpha he knew used some good smelling shower gel like this. Closing his eyes he inhaled the deep scent before he shook his head to get back into reality. This was so embarrassing. Standing in the shower and inhaling the smell of it. Taeyong got his shit together and put some of the gel onto his hand. He wasn’t in high school. Washing fast he stepped out of after a few minutes. Drying himself as fast as possible so Jaehyun could shower as well he put on his clothes and left the room with damp hair.

Giving the coach a small smile when he stepped out he put his wet things over the heater and sat on the bed. Leaning against the headboard he put his earphones in to listen to some music while the alpha showered. Lifting his arm he sniffed at his wrist, blinking a few times. Out of all alphas, he had ever met he had to admit, that Jaehyun was the best smelling one. That was a fact. Inhaling again he sighed right after.

Putting the hand down he focused on the beat of the song, humming lightly the melody. Jaehyun laid down sideways beside him when he came out of the bathroom. Taeyong played in the meantime some game on his phone and checked the time. There was nothing else he could do anyway. Taeil and Yuta took a nap and relax or something. Dinner would be ready in ten minutes so they should head down. Taking the earphones out he put them onto the nightstand and looked at Jaehyun who must have fallen asleep.

Looking at him with big eyes he observed his face. Well. The omega or beta who could call him his boyfriend would make a nice catch. Gone was the serious look that he had always on during practice. Taeyong guessed he had never seen the coach relaxed like this. Never. Licking his lips slowly he took his shoulder and tried to wake him up. Unsure if it was an easy task to get the alpha up or not. Shaking him harder he took his hand back when Jaehyun groaned and sat up immediately with tired eyes.

“Is it already time for dinner? Did I sleep that long?”

“Thought you want to take part as well.”

“Thanks, that’s kind of you. I needed that nap. Hopefully, that dumb alpha from earlier isn’t going to annoy us again. Or rather you.”

“And if, you could always play the card from earlier.”

Laughing they put on their shoes and headed down to the dining hall. Luckily the dinner went smoother this time without any alphas who tried to talk Taeyong down for being an omega. Or mock around. Taeil, Yuta, and Taeyong headed out for a small walk to get some fresh air into their bodies before they would head back to go chill and sleep. Taeyong walked in the middle of their small group, hands buried in his pockets.

“Say Tae. Why are you smelling that hard after our coach? Did you guys do anything?” Taeil said smirking, poked the omega into his ribs. Taeyong instead rolled his eyes annoyed with a small groan. Why where his friends like that? Why? They weren’t teenagers or in highschool any longer!

“Yeah! I wanted to ask this as well but thought it wasn’t the right topic for dinner. Where everyone could listen you know? So. Explain yourself. Why are you smelling after him?”

“You guys know that I am using scent blockers during our stay. But they are washed off once I take a shower which happened before dinner started. The coach said I could use his shower gel because it dominates my natural scent so the alphas won’t try anything or go crazy because of it. Also not to waste more scent blocker than needed. But I have a question as well,” Taeyong stopped moving, looked at them with a serious expression.

“Is my scent that intense and tempting for alphas?”, he asked curiously with a hint of worry in his voice. Yuta and Taeil shared a small look before they both started to laugh. Whatever the funny thing was they laughed about, he didn’t understand it. Tilting his head to the side. He buried his hands deeper in his pockets.

“What is so funny? Care to share?”

“Oh, nothing. Just that Yuta and I remember a really embarrassing situation we both were in. You know you were the last one to join our team. So everyone was, first, surprised that it was an omega and we all had troubles at the beginning with your scent. It is intense to answer your question. It is not disgusting or anything but you have a unique smelling scent. Kind of heavenly? I would say it is a tropical vanilla scent mixed with...I don’t know. I can’t describe it. But that something is making your smell intense and addicting. We all had to get our shit together not to lose our mind immediately during the first practice with you. With time we were able to deal with it and now it isn’t that intense anymore because we are used too it. Still, you smell good. Another fact why we are not letting you walk around alone in this camp.”

Oh. That was something Taeyong never had heard about. If he had known that his scent did something hard to the other team members he had used scent blockers since the beginning. Pouting he continued to walk, locked in his thoughts. Yuta and Taeil shared a small eye contact before the walked after Taeyong, both putting their arms around his shoulders on each side. 

“Don’t feel bad because of this okay? It’s just an instinct. And we all are good with it now.”

“You guys could have told me earlier. I would have used scent blockers during practice!”, he said pouting, still looking at the ground.

“Nonsense. Alphas should be able to deal with tons of omega scents. It was the best way to get comfortable and familiar with your scent. And it wouldn’t be good for your skin to use it that often. In this camp, it might be okay because you use it only once a day. Use the shower gel of Jaehyun to do something good for your skin.”

“Hm. But you guys know I’m mad at you for not telling me earlier.”

“Welcome to life. And we all managed it well right? Besides, because of your smell, the alphas on campus are after you like dumb idiots. Mostly. But your handsome as well. So it was surprising for us as well that such a handsome, good smelling omega got the position as the Pitcher. Mostly omegas like you would attend the cheerleaders or something else but not an alpha based sport. But we are happy to have you on our team. Really. If we had to choose someone as the face of our team, we would pick you.”

“Look at yourself, you idiots.”

Laughing Taeyong ducked his head down when they ruffled his hair. They walked a bit further before they head back. It was getting darker and colder and they didn’t need to get sick. Waving good night on their floor Taeyong headed back to his room and stepped inside. Closing the door behind himself he locked it and slipped out of his shoes.

But he wasn’t prepared for the view he was getting when he turned around. He forgot that he was sharing this room with the coach.

Jaehyun stood with in front of the bed, only clothed in black sweatpants. Bareback facing the door he just came in. Starring with eyes ripped open at him. They all knew he was well built and had a lot of muscles. Nobody could deny that. But not that much! 

Taeyong continued to stare at the broad back, swallowed when he watched it getting tensed when Jaehyun was moving. Why did he have this weakness for broad shoulders and muscles? God, he hated himself in situations like this!

The alpha had his phone tucked between his shoulder and ear, busy with a call. Standing helpless in the room he turned his head towards the bathroom and decided to go in there while the other was having a conversation. First, he didn’t want to listen to a private conversation. Second, he didn’t know how long he could have a stand that view until he betrayed himself with a small urge to touch it.

Sneaking into the bathroom he closed the door quietly and waited. Checking his hair in the meantime he looked around and groaned out of boredom. Trying to push the thoughts of his half-naked coach out of his brain. Brushing his teeth while he waited he leaned his ear against the door. Done he stepped out of the bathroom when Jaehyun was finished. Head tilted to the ground. Unsure if he had a shirt on or not.

“You are back already? Since when? Didn’t hear you enter.”, Jaehyun asked wondering, pulling the long-sleeved black shirt over his head and down to straight it.

“Fifteen minutes?”, he guessed and looked up slowly.

Heading onto his side of the bed in a small rush Taeyong sat down and waited till Jaehyun was in the bathroom before he changed into his sleeping clothes. Laying down yawning he closed his eyes tired and tried to sleep. But it didn’t work. Rubbing his nose up and down his pillow he tried to get into a comfortable position to sleep in. Jaehyun came out of the bathroom, seeing his attempts.

“What’s wrong? Problems with finding the right spot or position?”

“Can’t sleep. Something isn’t right. And I can’t sleep like this. I just can’t.”, Taeyong said whining and sat up, checking his blanket and pillow. Jaehyun leaned against the headboard, watching the omega rumoring around in distress. Sniffing the changing scent of the other he took his shoulder, told him to take a few deep breaths.

“Maybe it is because of the unfamiliar scent surrounding you. If you feel more comfortable to sleep with your smell around you, scent your pillow and blanket. Or let out some pheromones. Whatever you need to feel comfortable. I don’t mind.”

“But what about my scent? Isn’t it too intense or tempting for you, I mean it-” Taeyong stopped in his sentence when Jaehyun rubbed his shoulder softly. Getting his attention.

“Taeyong. If it helps you to sleep, then do it. Don’t worry about me. You need to sleep well for practice tomorrow. Alright?”

Insecure Taeyong stared at him before he hugged the pillow. Seeking for some comfort he started to scent it. Followed by the blanket before he laid down. In a better mood, he exhaled relaxed, feeling way much better surrounded by his scent. Jaehyun watched him a bit and waited until he was asleep before he opened the window to let some fresh air inside.

Jaehyun had to hold himself back when the omega had started to scent the pillow and especially when he let out his pheromones. Rubbing his face to calm his inner instinct and alphas down he waited a bit before he closed the window again. Even when he had shared a room with his omega brother for a few years, Taeyong’s scent was another story.

It was natural for alphas to be addicted after the smell of omegas. To fall for it and them. Taeyong was the only omega he knew that had such a strong intense smell. It reminded him somehow of his home overseas. Laying down after ten minutes as well Jaehyun laid with his face towards the other and watched his upper body rising and sinking in a steady rhythm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As already mentioned, next chapter is coming up next week! (Wednesday to be exact!)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about this chap and the small sneaky Jaeyong situations~  
> I'm curious to read all your opinions/feedback as usual!
> 
> Greetings and till next week! ❤️
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	10. Why do you want to play Baseball?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More developments between Taeyong and Jaehyun 👀❤️  
> Just as promised!! hehe :D
> 
> And a small view into their lifes~

In the middle of the night, Taeyong woke up. Getting up silent so he wouldn’t wake up the coach he went on silent toes into the bathroom. Washing his hands when he was done he let out a huge sight. Why did his body need to wake him up at such an hour? Grumbling he sneaked back into the bed, crawling under the soft blanket. Sighing the omega closed his eyes, tried to fall back asleep but something wasn’t right. Turning onto his back he starred through the darkness up to the ceiling, hands stroking over the sheets. Reaching out for his phone he checked the time, pushing his hair back followed by a quiet groan. 

It was barely 3 am. Rubbing his tired eyes he blew out some air. Sitting up he grabbed his pillow, scented it again to at least feel comfortable. Jaehyun gave him his okay to scent it.Putting the pillow back Taeyong laid down. Starting another attempt. Just when nothing happened he checked the time again. There was still something in the air that didn’t let him sleep. Perhaps the scent of the coach. He lived in a building full of omegas. Of course, to sleep next to an alpha was unfamiliar and his omega needed to get used to it. Hopefully, this would be dealt with the next day. Otherwise, there would be more nights following where he would not be able to sleep. Watching something on his phone would only light up the room. Just a bit, but probably enough to wake the alpha up. Which he didn’t want. The alpha needed his sleep as good as he does. To play a game or watch something on his phone was not an option. Maybe a small walk would help him. 

Standing up he put a hoodie over, slipped into his socks, and left the room. The hallways were so silent that it was scary. Even a fallen needle could be heard. Sighing he went over to Taeil’s and Yuta’s room. Taking the doorknob he was surprised that the room was open and not locked. They should lock their rooms. Even if they were two alphas. You never know.

Everyone could easily enter and steal something. Resting his ear against the wood he could hear lightly snoring. He couldn‘t easily go inside to sleep there. They would be confused the next morning and the coach would probably look out for him. Letting go of that thought he walked over the dark hallway, enjoying the silence before he decided it was time to get back. To call Haechan wasn’t also no option. Or Ten. Even if he had wanted to because sometimes it helped to hear a familiar voice.

He would have wanted to go outside but that wasn’t a good idea either. An omega in a camp filled with alphas in the middle of the night? Not quite a perfect thing. Probably the coach would scold him the next day for that. He knew that it was dumb and he didn’t plan on doing it. That would be foolish of him. And he wasn’t like this. Never act without knowing the consequences of the acting he would do. Reaching his and Jaehyun’s bedroom he entered as silent as possible. Crawling back under the blanket Taeyong laid down, closing his eyes.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Jesus Christ!”

Taeyong screamed shocked when he heard Jaehyun speaking through the silence. Turning his head over to his side, right hand resting over his racing heart. Ruffling of sheets was followed, the mattress moving due to the alpha sitting up. Taeyong had to shut his eyes when something bright filled the room right after.

“My apology. Did I scare you? Dumb question. I did. But, to my defense, it wasn’t my intention. What’s the matter? It’s 3:30 am.”

“Don’t scare me like that again. Yeah. I can’t sleep. I was just walking around a bit to calm down but nothing helped. I woke you up I assume. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. So why can’t you sleep? Is there something on your mind? Any pain from practice? Something in this room that bothers you?”

“Don’t know. No pain. I just can’t sleep. Do you experience this once? To be awake and your body just doesn’t want to give in and let you sleep?.”

“Maybe some fresh air would do you good.”

Jaehyun stood up slowly, putting on his shoes. Taeyong observed this from the bed, wondering what he meant with that. Pushing himself up to the elbows he stared at him. Jaehyun rumored in his bag pulled out a hoodie he put on and looked at the omega.

“You’re not in?”

“For what?”

“Small walk outside? The air you get through the window isn’t enough to calm your body and mind down. You’re coming or not? I could also go myself.”

“Are you serious?”

“Otherwise I wouldn’t have my shoes on, right? So, um... you are coming?”

Taeyong stared blankly at the alpha. Jaehyun was really serious about this. He never expected something spontaneous like this from his coach. But maybe he was right. Getting up he pushed the blanket off his body, slipped into his shoes, grabbed his jacket. They walked silently through the corridor, took the stairs to get down. Outside they both were hit by a soft breeze dancing around their noses.

Taeyong took a deep inhale, burying his hands in his pockets and looked up to the starry sky. Footsteps that were walking over the stone ground he tilted his gaze down, watching Jaehyun heading over to the forest. Getting back to his senses he jogged over, slowed down by his side. They walked deeper into the forest, starry sky over their heads.

“So what is bothering your mind?”

“Don’t know. I don’t have anything that is bothering me.”

“Not even after that incident during breakfast? That young alpha didn’t say the nicest thing an omega may want to hear. The whole ‘Sleep your way up’ thing.”

“Oh, that.” Humming Taeyong nodded, followed Jaehyun towards a bench they noticed. Getting on it he sat on the backrest, feet on the area to sit. “That type of thing is common sometimes for omegas. Mostly when they got a position that the alpha is jealous of. I heard such things often back in high school. It doesn’t hit me or hurt me in a way the alpha wants it to hurt me.”

Jaehyun nodded to show him that he was listening. Sitting down next to the omega Jaehyun intertwined his hands, looking into the dark forest.

“Kind of guessed. But this didn’t look like it affected you somehow. I’m curious and ask if I’m allowed to. You are the first person aside from being an alpha who wants to play baseball. And maybe make it to the national team or something. You got the talent to reach that. Why do you want to play baseball?”

“Guess it started when I was a little kid. Elementary school if I remember correctly.” Taeyong chuckled, reminded himself of the old times. Smiling he rubbed his hands together, trying to think how to start this.

“You can ask. But it’s my decision if I want to tell or not. But I do. Trust is something important between a coach and the athletes right?”

“Correct. Thank you for telling me.”

“It’s okay. I wasn’t like the other omegas in elementary school. While the others were drawing pictures during the breaks or played outside on the playground I played soccer with my alpha and beta classmates. I got a few weird looks from the adults, but that’s not so important. What I want to say is that I was way more interested in beta and alpha things than omegas woulds. My parents spotted this as well noticed that I was talented. I tried different sports, due to the help of my parents, but didn’t find the right one. That was until my father went with me to a baseball game. I immediately fell in love with it and knew that this was the sport I wanted to do. My parents didn’t try to get this idea out of my head. Instead, they looked up a baseball sport-club where I started. The coach was surprised but happy that I wanted to play baseball and taught me everything he knew. So in high school I immediately went for the baseball team, not caring about the looks or words other people spat at me. It didn’t stop me from my dream to play baseball. I worked hard and got the scholarship which I took immediately. That is how I found my love for baseball. And I’m not regretting it till now. That thing that this dude did this morning is just trash talking. Don’t worry, I’m over bullshit like that.”

Jaehyun nodded with a smile on his face. Taeyong was a type of omega this world needs way more often. Pulling the hood over his head the alpha looked up into the night, swallowing slowly.

“I noticed. I can tell you that you are something. In a good way. It’s good that you are not stopping because some dumb alphas are trying to stop you from reaching your dreams. So keep going with it.”

“What about you?”

“Huh?” Confused Jaehyun turned his gaze back to him, meeting his brown eyes. “What do you mean by that?”

“Why did you want to become a baseball player? You are not doing this because someone told you to right?”

“Not really. It’s a common sport in America. My father took me to free lessons in different sports and at the age of eight till I decided to play baseball. And got addicted to it. My way up to the national team wasn’t easy. A bit easier compared to you but I worked hard. As long as you work hard, you will reach your goal no matter what. Keep practicing and I’m sure you will make it to something big in our world.”

Laughing lightly Taeyong pushed his hair back, rubbing his knees. There was still so much that he needed to learn to reach something like Jaehyun had.

“I need to work a lot harder.”

“You will make it. You are focused, sharp, talented, and enough ambition for at least two teams. Don’t pressure yourself too much okay? You are doing great. More than that. I would say perfect but that isn’t the rank you are on. I wouldn’t even say myself I’m perfect.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Chuckling Taeyong got off the bench and walked deeper into the woods. Eye rolling Jaehyun took a deep breath, followed him to make sure he wouldn’t get lost or attacked. After a while, Jaehyun suggested they should head back to get at least some sleep before sunrise. Taeyong walked mutely beside him, a small smile on his face. Back at the building they went immediately into their bedroom. With their shoes and hoodies off, Taeyong crawled under the blanket while Jaehyun locked the door. The mattress dipped when he got onto it as well, checking the time. Laying down he turned sideways to look at the omega.

“Try to get some sleep. And if you need someone to talk too besides your friends, let me know. It’s safe with me. That is what a coach is for as well. Don’t hesitate.”

“Alright. Thank you, coach.”

“You can call me Jaehyun in this room you know? No need for formalities.”

"Okay. Good night.”

“Night.”

Closing his eyes Jaehyun stayed awake until he heard the steady breathing and saw the slow rising and lowering of Taeyongs body. Noticing the blanket being sid down onto his waist he took it carefully, pulled it up to his shoulders, and tried to sleep as well.

The alarm was the next thing that ripped Jaehyun out of his sleep. Sighing the alpha rolled onto his back, took the phone to put it off. Rubbing his eyes yawning he pinched his nose, curling his toes lightly. Putting the phone away he rolled onto his side, burying his nose in his pillow. When he felt the mattress moving he opened the left eye, looking at Taeyong who was half-asleep and half-awake. Holding his head up with the support of his hand Jaehyun watched him sleep peacefully. Remembering the small conversation they had last night outside in the woods.

Curious he observed him sleeping, getting out of his thoughts when Taeyong opened his eyes halfway. Getting up he opened the window to let some fresh air into the room before he disappeared in the bathroom. Taeyong just saw him leaving, a confused expression on his face. Yawning he took his phone, scrolled through his messages.

“Bath is free.”

Nodding because he was too tired to speak Taeyong took his clothes and headed into the bathroom. Changing quickly he combed his messy hair, brushed his teeth, and came out after a few minutes.

“You slept well for the rest of the night?”

“I did. Thank you again for that walk you know? I was out earlier and questioned myself if I should go outside. But decided not to because this is a camp full of alphas and it’s better if I go with someone of the team. But you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know. But I wanted too. I can’t have an athlete staying up because of things that are bothering him. I would do it for everyone on this team. Should we head down to breakfast?”

“It’s already time?”

“I set the alarm a bit later. Let’s go.”

They headed over to leave but the omega stopped immediately. Explaining he needed his scent blocker and heat suppressants. Jaehyun would have loved to hit his forehead with his flat hand. How could he forget that? Rumoring in his bag he gave him the packages, waiting till he took it. With them being put away they headed down together to the dining hall, meeting some of their teammates at the table.

Sitting down with their plates they started to eat. Taeyong squeezed himself between Taeil and Yuta, laughed when they started to bicker around who got the most fruits. 

“So how is practice going to be today? You know it already?”

“No clue. Coach didn’t tell me anything. It’s a surprise for me as well.”

Shrugging with his shoulder Taeyong focused on his breakfast.

The team was gathered fifteen minutes after breakfast outside. They started again, mostly to everyone’s dislike, with a run through the forest to boost their cardio. After that, they got the practice field for two hours. Sitting down in a half-circle Jaehyun stood in front of the team, hands on his hips.

“You guys know we will have some matches with some of the other teams. Friendly matches. That is what they call it but it is just a way to get to know your enemy that you will meet again someday after this camp for the finals of the university teams of this country. But we don’t want to show them your full potential. Because if we do, they will practice harder and we do not have the moment of surprise. Which we want to get to defeat them and kick their asses. If we are alone with no team nearby, practice over your limit. Get out of your comfort zone. But if they are starring and trying to analyze us, slow down the pace and power. Let’s get that moment of surprise alright? Now let’s practice!”

The team screamed excited and got up to get their things from the bench. Everyone had his own thing to improve. Taeyong and Taeil stopped in the middle of the field to practice together. Taking one of the balls out of the bucket he noticed that they were a bit heavier than the ones from university or the ones he had ever held in his grip. Shrugging with his shoulder he looked over to Taeil who nodded with a grin, already in position.

They practice for two hours until their time on the field was over. Gathering the balls that laid on the field the team looked over to the other one that was entering already. Taeyong pulled the cap deeper into his face, Taeyong kneeled to grab out for another baseball. Shortly before he reached it was kicked away, followed by some laughter. Sitting on the ground, one knee up in a bend position Taeyong rested his arm on it, looked up to the alpha.

“How funny.” He said dry, got up, and wiped the dirt off his pants. “Was there nothing else that came up in your mind?”

“Not that quickly. And someone needs to show you your place in this camp.”

“I wouldn’t talk that highly of yourself. My team is still here and there is nothing you can do to mock me or whatever you had in mind. Grow up. You all should. The world is changing. And I know my place in this camp. My place is in my team, in the position of the Pitcher. Get some balls of steel would you?”

Smirking Taeyong crossed his arms, looked into his eyes and got up slowly. The alpha laughed sarcastically, wanted to respond but stopped when five of the other team members gathered themselves around the omega. Starring at him scolding and threatening. Taeil wrapped his arm around Taeyongs shoulder, pulled him close.

“Let’s leave these idiots, shall we? There is a gym waiting for us. Forget these assholes. They are just scared of losing against us.”

Taeil grinned at the alpha before their team left the field. Entering the gym they put off their team jersey before Jaehyun told them which station they should use to practice. Getting onto the treadmill Taeyong pressed the different types of buttons before it started. The others were doing weight lifting or improve their cardio as well.

Gathered in a small half-circle after hitting the gym Jaehyun looked at them.

“Before I dismiss you to take a deserved shower, there is another information I just got this morning. In four days we will have this friendly match with another team. I tell you this so you guys can prepare yourself mentally for that. Now you are dismissed and allowed to take your shower. I see you guys later.”

With the key snatched from the coach, Taeyong walked beside Yuta and Taeil up to their bedrooms. Waving them shortly Taeyong headed over to his room, showered quickly, and rushed back into Yuta’s and Taeil’s bedroom. Knocking a few times he waited till he was allowed to enter and sat down on the bed with the rustled messy sheets.

“Yuta’s showering?”

“Jup. I already showered. Do you want a snack? I took some with me.”

“Don’t tell me you got the-”

“I do. The amazing chocolate bars with hazelnut in it. You want?”

“Definitely. I never say no to that.”

Holding his hand out the omega waited patiently, opened the bar the second he got it. Nibbling it he turned his gaze towards Taeil who sat down beside him, eating something as well. 

“What do you think about this match? That the coach mentioned?”

“Don’t know. What do you think about it?” Taeyong asked back, eating more of the bar. Taeil shrugged with his shoulders.

“Besides the fact that some of the guys are assholes, it could be funny. I mean the Gerox team is put together out of asshole alphas. They are the ones who are mocking and harassing you the most. I fear that they might use this match to do something to scare you. But! We could also kick their asses in that match. Show them not to play around with us or you. Depends on what the coach wants.”

Laying down sideways Taeyong rested his head into one of the two pillows. Joining him on the mattress Taeil poked his cheek.

“Hard night huh? Do you want to take a nap? We have enough time till dinner is served?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“To me, you look tired. It’s fine.”

“I stay awake.”

Laughing Taeyong moved onto his back, looking up to the ceiling. Just when Yuta came out of the bathroom and jumped onto them he let out a grunt. Hitting the alpha on his back he yelped surprised when Yuta started to tickle him. When the omega tried to crawl away Yuta sat down on his stomach and tickled him harder.

“Stop! I need to pee!”

“That’s a boring excuse!” Yuta said laughing, continued. Taeil just watched laughing.

“I would stop. Or he is really peeing on our bed. If you want to sleep on the bed after that, do it. But I take the dry site.”

Yuta stopped immediately with the tickling, stayed on top of Taeyong. Grinning he stared down at him.

“I won.”

“That wasn’t fair anyway.”

Taeyong said giggling, gasping for some air. Grumbling he pushed Yuta off him, stretched his legs, and sat up. Suppressing a yawn he felt an arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him down again. Back hitting the mattress, head placed onto a shoulder. Taeil looked at him smiling, poked his nose.

“Get a nap. You look tired. You in for a small walk outside after dinner?”

"I don't want to take a nap. If I do I won't be able to fall asleep tonight. Can't we just chill? My legs still hurt from practice. I still need to use the bathroom."

"Alright. Cuddle time afterward."

Nodding with a smile Taeyong freed himself out of Taeil's grip and rushed into the bathroom.

Done Taeyong joined Taeil on the bed again. Moving onto his side when the alpha mentioned they could watch something on Netflix he placed the phone against a pillow. Taeil moved closer till his chest met the omegas back and wrapped his arms around his waist to get comfortable. Checking if Taeyong was comfortable as well he started the movie, resting his head on Taeyong's shoulder. 

At some point, Yuta glanced over to them, laughed by the view. 

"You noticed that Taeyong fell asleep?"

"Mhmm." Humming Taeil was still focusing on the screen of his phone. "Guess the exhaustion of today's practice made him really tired. We can wake him up in an hour so he won't have to fear not being able to fall asleep tonight. Let us give him a nap."

"Sure. But let me at least put a pillow under his head. Or his back will hurt when he wakes up."

Yuta grabbed his pillow while Taeil took the omegas head carefully. Lifting it, Yuta slipped the pillow slowly under his head, placed it onto it. Noticing the joyful sigh Taeyong let out during sleeping. Sitting against the headboard Yuta busied himself on his phone, setting a time so they would wake Taeyong up after an hour. 

They all deserved a small rest before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your love, kudos and feedback to this fic!❤️❤️❤️
> 
> You guys are really keep me going and I can't describe how much this means to me!  
> Thank you again so much!❤️
> 
> See you guys in the next chapter then ;)  
> Let met still know what you think about this Chapter and what you guess will happen during this match against the other team 👀
> 
> Greetings and till next time!
> 
> Avem_IN
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	11. Ready for the Match?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back party people!!! :D  
> Got a few private things to take care of but this is never stopping me from uploading new chapters!
> 
> At this point: Thank you all for the kudos and comments! I never expect this fiction to get that amount of interest and love! 💕❤️
> 
> Took me a bit longer to finish this chap bc's I wasn't that satisfied with it hehe but better late than never!  
> Enjoy! 💕

Lacing his shoes Taeyong checked the time. They would gather downstairs in ten minutes before they would head over to the field to have this match against the other team.

The last two days went by faster than expected. Which wasn’t a surprise by all the practice they did. Just yesterday they had to jog through the forest for two hours, hit the gym right after, and practiced further. 

Taeyong’s muscles were aching but he expected something from this camp. And as he always mentioned, he didn‘t want to be treated differently than to the others just because he was an omega. Getting up he closed his jersey, pulled the cap down into his face, and left the room. Locking it he met Taeil on the corridor.

“Ready for the match?”

“I am. Can‘t wait to throw some nice balls.”

Grinning Taeyong put his thumb up and headed with him over to the elevator.

During these two days, Taeyong had got used to sharing a room with an alpha. And especially with his coach. He got used to the scent of Jaehyun and was able to sleep through the night without waking up or the problem to fall asleep. It was a new experience for him to room with an alpha. It was interesting to see how the coach was on the field and off the field to the team. Which was nice. Taeyong liked his attitude. Jaehyun was so much nicer and carrying over the team.

Out of the building they headed over to a handful of their teammates, talked about the upcoming match. The others were joining them while they waited and Jaehyun was the last to come. With his hands on his hips, he looked at them.

“I hope you guys are ready for the match. Just do the things we talked about yesterday and we will win this. Let’s show these dumb idiots that even a team with an omega can win, shall we?”

The team grinned brightly, ready to kick some asses. Two other teams had decided to mock Taeyong further. To put it into words, they tried but failed every time. Nobody dared during dinner to come up to them and start a conversation since the last encounter.

The alphas had tried a few attempts when Jaehyun wasn’t nearby. Luckily the team stayed by his side just as they promised. Mostly Yuta or Taeil was by his side when they were heading over to the gym, into the woods to take a walk, in the building, just everywhere. Except for the bathroom. Taeyong was thankful because otherwise, this alpha would have done something. It wasn‘t a secret that they would like to do something. They all had something against him just because of the status of being an omega. Of course, they couldn‘t avoid meeting them inside the building or the gym.

The omega ignored the looks he got and the words he was hearing behind his back. The only time he would meet these idiots again would be at matches after this camp. It was the easiest way to ignore them and not to start a discussion. What surprised him the most was that Jaehyun asked him every night when they laid in bed if something happened. If some of the alphas tried something or if they called him names they shouldn’t.

Taeyong had never expected for Jaehyun to be that caring about the team. Sometimes he caught himself starring at the alpha interacting with the others alphas of the team as if he knew them for months already. Jaehyun tried his best to develop their relationship and not only with him, with everyone in this team. Their old coach never did that. Jaehyun was different in a good way.

The team headed over to the field with the bats that they needed for the match. The other team was already in the field. Standing in a half-circle in front of their coach and listened to his words. They sat down on the benches, looking at Jaehuyn who stood in front of them. Taeyong had snatched the baseball before they sat down, played with it in his hands to keep himself a bit busy.

“You guys should know even if we lose this game, it is not the end of the world. If this should happen we can analyze the weak spots and improve on them during the next few days. Don’t pressure yourselves to win this just to show yourself off. I want to prove to the other team just as much you guys that a team with an omega can win this. Taeyong is polarizing much in this camp but our ranks are not important in this field. Your talent and power are. If the other team should call Taeyong something, overhear it. We can always talk with them after the match. Not during. And now get out there and give your best. Make me and yourself proud!”

Cheering they made a quick team hug before they got onto their positions on the field. Getting onto the field Taeyong played further with the ball, watched the other team getting into their positions before the sign came to start the match.

Normally every team had nine innings in a baseball match. But they didn’t take all nine. This was just a small friendly match and not a complete match. They could have played the nine innings for which they would need three hours. But other teams had small friendly matches as well so they split it up to just four innings for each team. 

The goal to get the most scores through the innings was something Taeyong’s team was good at. While the others were running to the bases he stood aside, watching them. The only time he needed to throw the balls was when the other team had to get the scores running from one base to the next one. Nervous he stood beside Jaehyun who observed everything with crossed arms. Their team already got their two innings and they had been able to make a score of 12 points.

Nervous the omega nibbled his lower lip, arms crossed in front of his chest as well. Just when there was the sign that the game was over Taeyong jumped up in excitement. The other team was only able to score ten points which meant that they won. Grinning he jogged over to his team that was already doing the group hug and joined them. Jaehyun was exchanging a few words with the other coach about the match in a friendly respectful way.

Not like the other team that was coming over to theirs. Angry and annoyed expressions on their faces. 

“You just won because your dumb Pitcher doesn’t know how to throw balls correctly.” One of the alphas spat annoyed and glared at them. “We weren’t able to hit them right! Can‘t you teach him at least one good thing in this camp?”

“That is a lame excuse,” Taeil replied with an eye-roll, one arm protectively thrown over Taeyong’s shoulder. 

“Come on. Can’t you guys be honest with yourself? Just stay respectful from athlete to athlete and not like this. I threw the balls perfectly. Maybe you guys just need to improve on hitting them with the bat. Don’t try to find the weak spot at the team that won. Instead, you should analyze why you lost and not put the fault at someone else. Every team has its weak spots and strengths. Even if the Pitcher makes not good throws, the Hitter should be able to even catch those.”

Taeyong looked at the alpha neutral. There was no use in starting a discussion that would only lead to frustration and a bad headache. Putting Taeil’s arm off his shoulder he took one step forward, looking at the alpha. Slowly he raised his hand as a sign of respect.

“Can’t we just stay all at this camp as teams that want to improve? Can’t we keep all that hate or different sights of the ranks away from this camp? Treat each other with respect? You can hate me or think that omegas don’t belong in here when this is over. We are all athletes and want the same in here. But you should overthink your sight on society.”

“The fuck I will.”

Glaring the alpha hit Taeyong’s hand away with force. Growling lightly he built himself up in front of him. With a threatening grin, the alpha grabbed the omegas upper arm in a hurtful grip, squeezed it tight. Sensing the others tensing behind him Taeyong shook his head slowly, signing them to keep off. This was something between him and that alpha. There was no use in a verbal fight that would switch into a real one. Always stay calm and mannered. To rile up an already angry alpha was a bad idea. Sighing he looked at his arm, tilted his gaze back to the alpha that hated him. 

Taeyong didn’t even do anything to make that alpha hate him so damn much. The reason why he hated him must be simply is rank as an omega. Which was so superficial.  
Breathing steadily he ignored the painful grip.

“And now? Are you going to hold my arm for the next hours? Or can I get the blood back that you are squeezing off?”

“Shut the fuck up you dumb bitch. Looks like nobody taught you to behave. Know your fucking place omega!” The alpha spat threatening in his alpha voice, smirking by the knowledge what this voice did to the omega.

Taeyong had expected more mocking, harassing, or even bullying. Maybe even a punch into his face. But that was a whole new level. Shocked he starred at the asshole of alpha with big fearful eyes, not able to move a single muscle. Tension and energy left his body in one simple second. The moment the alpha had spoken in his alpha voice, everyone's head snapped over. Sensing a threat and showing off some dominance in a neutral area. The team of Taeyong sensed a threat against their omega. Theirs. Nobody was dared to threaten or harass their omega. A deadly silence filled the field.

This was a moment where Taeyong hated to be an omega. Hates his biological instinct that came with it. Omegas were not able to defend themselves if the alpha voice was used on them. It was an old instinct that alphas had used to get the omegas into submission. To plead them and follow their wishes and commands. Shivering he noticed the grin on the face of the alpha who ignored the callings from his teammates and coach to stop this immediately.

“Go down and get to know your damn place!” The alpha shouted demanding at the omega, ignoring everyone around them.

“Minsook, stop this damn behavior, right now!”

Someone else was growling threatening which made Taeyong panicking even harder. From one second to the next the field was overflown with possessive strong alpha pheromones and voices. Everyone was trying to show off more dominance and to get each other down into submission. That was the way alphas tried to fight for dominance before they would use their fists. Building themselves up in front of each other until someone gave up, knowing that the alpha couldn‘t win.

Too many people were shouting at the same time, each one louder to get through the one athlete who started this shit. It was driving him mad. It was way too much for Taeyong in this state to handle. All the voices were making him dizzy, stressed, and helpless. Overwhelmed. Panicking. Desperate to get out of the situation right now. Too many alphas were yelling at once and he couldn‘t even separate the good voices from the bad ones anymore.

Swallowing hard he listened to his instincts that were on high alert since the alpha voice was used. Ripping himself off the alpha with his last normal senses he pushed him out of his way and dashed towards the forest. Not caring where or what would happen after he ran for his life. His omega wasn’t able to handle so many dominant alpha pheromones or shouting any longer. Already on the edge of crying.

With a racing heartbeat, he dashed to the forest behind the field, ignoring the callings that followed after.

Taeyong just followed his instincts to find a place to hide. Pushing him to run faster. Some space where he would be saved. As fast as he was able to run the dashed further through the woods, jumping over rocks and roots that lay in the way. When he reached a hill Taeyong looked around for a way to get up. After a quick climb, he looked over his shoulder, panicked when he sensed an alpha coming closer. Fear crawling up into his mind.

Getting up fast he ran deeper into the woods. Out of panic and fear he didn’t see a root standing out of the ground and tripped over it. Hitting the ground hard with his front he groaned, turned around snapping when someone was calling his name.

Breathing shivering his chest was rising and falling way to fast. The fear taking away his ability to breathe properly. Robbing through the mud backward he yelped when his hand slipped on the leaves. Leaving him on his back. Helpless and easy to attack. The omega still in control due to the alpha voice whimpered quietly when he sensed the alpha coming closer. Body trembling, small whimpers leaving his mouth.

“Don’t run away like that. God.”, the alpha said while pushing his hair back. Looking down at the trembling omega.

Fearful Taeyong looked careful up to the other, swallowed.

“I-I am so sorry alpha. It...it was just too much. I-I just d-didn‘t know what to do.” He whispered, tilting his gaze down immediately when the alpha was looking at him. Showing off his submission.  
Jaehyun kneeled carefully beside Taeyong, noticing the mood the omega was in.

The use of the alpha voice was the worst thing that could happen to an omega. Not only were they the most vulnerable, helpless, and submissive as soon as someone used it against them, they also weren’t able to defend or act against the alpha. It wasn’t in their nature. Not in their DNA. The typical omega instincts were there and only disappearing when the omega was feeling safe and protected.

Jaehyun had been surprised when Taeyong had been able to push the alpha off him even in this state. Taeyong must be so much stronger than he had ever imagined if he was able to do something like this even if the alpha used his voice onto him.

When Taeyong trembled harder Jaehyhun touched his shoulder carefully, took his hand back when the omega was flinching. Taeyong was sitting up abruptly, wrapping his arms desperate around his legs. Pulling them closer. Nose buried between his legs glanced at the alpha with glossy eyes.

t hurt Jaehyun to see one of his athletes being assaulted and abused like that. It was disgusting and pathetic how alphas tried to get omegas into submission with their powerful alpha voice. This was something that should be banned. As much as he wanted to punch that bastard for this, he couldn‘t. But he could probably help Taeyong in another way.

Taking a deep breath he took the omegas shoulder again, caressed it slowly to show him he wasn‘t mad at him. Omegas in this state were sensitive.

“You do not need to be sorry for anything Taeyong. That alpha is a piece of shit who used the voice against you. You did great for running away from all the voices. Can’t imagine what you had to bare. You did great.”

Taeyong shook his head, still having the nostrils filled with a high amount of alpha scents. Burying his hands in his hair he pulled at them helpless, squeezing his eyes shut. Jaehyun just came up with one way to calm him down and to get him out of this state. The omega needed to calm down and not to get deeper into this state of panic or even hyperventilate. Or even pass out.

“You are a good omega. You did nothing wrong.”

Jaehyun said calm, sneaking his arm around his back and sat down beside him on the ground. 

The moment the alpha voice had been used Jaehyun knew immediately that someone was again starting to mock or bully him. Who else. An alpha could never control another one with that voice.

When Taeyong had run away, obviously overwhelmed with the situation, the whole team wanted to go after him to calm him down or attack that alpha who used the voice to get him angsty. Such an idiot to show his dominance. Luckily he could get them all to stay there, knowing that too many coming after him would frighten and driving Taeyong further into a panic attack.

“I-I ran away from alpha even when he said to get down. I’m a bad omega.” 

The omega winced desperate, pulling harder at his hair. Silent tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

“It was the right thing to do. That alpha was abusing you with that voice. You listened to your instinct and it was the right thing to do. I can assure you, you did well little omega. You are still overwhelmed by the many alpha voices and scents I guess.”

When Taeyong nodded Jaehyun’s hand wandered from his shoulder up to the nape of his neck, caressing it softly. Slowly he took Taeyong’s wrist, pulled them away from his head to avoid any further pain in his skull. Softly he placed his hands onto the spots, massaged the skull to take some pain away. The omega was still trembling, breathing to fast. Hiccuping lightly. 

Taking his hands away he opened his arms, looked at Taeyong with a soft smile. He was still lost in his omega state, instincts on full alert. The omega didn’t quite get what the alpha was trying to sign. Still starred at him with wet eyes. Just when he inhaled his scent and pheromones that Jaehyun was setting off, he immediately threw himself into his arms. Face buried in his shoulder.

With slow movements Jaehyun pulled him into his lap, moving the omega that he was sitting in his lap, upper body twisted towards his. One arm tucked save around his waist, the other hand in a soothing way at his neck. Rubbing his thumb up and down the skin he rocked him, letting out more pheromones.

Other people may say he used his status as a coach to get closer to the omega or to use him in this vulnerable state, but it was the opposite. Luckily nobody else was here or they would sue him probably. But this was the only way to calm an omega down in this state. Jaehyun didn‘t take advantage of this situation. He would never. After a few minutes, he looked at Taeyong who was still crying silently.

“We should get you somewhere else where it is safe for you. Hold on tight, can you do this for me Taeyong?”

Taeyong nodded slowly, not pulling his face away from the alpha's body. Fearing the other alpha would try to take him away. Jaehyun wrapped his arms under Taeyongs knees and back, lifted him the ground in a smooth movement. Silent the alpha was carrying the quiet omega in his arms back towards the camp. When he walked out of the forest he noticed the team playing some weird games on the field he didn‘t want to know.

Probably they tried to waste some time while the coach had dashed after Taeyong. When the team spotted them they dropped everything and rushed over. As soon as the team was surrounding them Taeyong dug his nails into Jaehyun’s shoulderblades. Trembling harder out of fear. Face buried deeper into his shoulder to avoid the gazes. Noticing that the number of alphas was making him nervous.

“Taeyong is still affected by the alpha voice from earlier and needs some space. Can you guys keep the way clear? The best place to get some privacy and the rest is in our room.”

The team members nodded and stepped aside immediately and led the way. With the others help Jaehyun was able to get Taeyong into the building without any further problems or accidents with the other them. Unlocking their room he thanked the others again for their help before he got inside. Kicking the door close he laid the omega onto the bed slowly, taking his face carefully and pulled it back from his body. Earning and desperate whine from Taeyong instead. 

“It’s okay omega. You can scent the sheets okay? Why don’t we put on some fresh clothes?”

The omega looked at him confused. Confused that the alpha was offering something like this to him. Slowly he kneeled in the middle of the bed, observed it before he reached out for the pillow. After scenting it he reached out for the other pillow as well, not caring that it was the one of Jaehyun. The alpha got some clothes for Taeyong, placed them onto the bed next to him.

“Put this on. You will feel so much better in them than in the ones you wearing.”

“Scenting?”

“After. Just put them on. I promise you can scent as much as you want after.”

Nodding Taeyong put the clothes on in the bathroom quickly before he sat back in the middle of the bed. The dirty ones left in the bathroom. Looking at the alpha, seeking desperately for some scenting. Sitting against the headboard Jaehyun gasped when Taeyong threw himself into his arms, nosing his neck seeking something familiar. Inhaling deeply the alpha hugged him in return, looked into the room while the omega was relaxing immediately.

The room that was filled with their mixes scents and pheromones must calm him down better than imagined. Which probably lead Taeyong out of the force of the alpha voice that was still dominating his mind and omega. Holding his face close with his hand in his neck Jaehyun scratched it lightly, smiling lightly when Taeyong was pressing himself more against his body.

Jaehyun closed his eyes for a while, caressing the omegas waist softly. Checking the time he pushed his hair back, followed by a silent sigh. Minutes passed by until Taeyong was moving again. 

Grumbling he squeezed his eyes shut, rubbed them immediately, and scratched his head in confusion. Careful he leaned back, starred at Jaehyun before he noticed in which kind of situation they were in. He sat on his coach’s lap, legs spread around his waist while the alpha was having a hand placed in his neck and the other around his waist. Blushing lightly by this weird position he tilted his head down, starred onto the hand on his waist. Jaehyun looked at him worried, understanding that the omega was confused by all of this.

“It’s good to have you back Taeyong. How are you feeling? Do you remember what happened?”

“Y-yeah. A bit. We had this match and after I tried to make a peace deal with the other team which declined. I just remember that someone used his alphas voice and from there it is blurry.”

“I see. It is normal for omegas sometimes to forget what happened during something like this. You ran into the forest. I guess your instincts told you to run away from the number of alphas, their pheromones, and shouting. In the forest, I was able to catch you, calmed you down while being in this state, and carried you back here. Knowing that omegas needed a safe place to calm down when they were dominated by an alpha voice.” Jaehyun explained slowly, giving Taeyong a bit time to get back to his normal senses and mind.

“I have a bad headache,” Taeyong said groaning, scratched his head wincing.

“You should get some proper rest. Why don’t you lay down and take a nap while I get some lunch for us? It’s lunchtime anyway but to force you facing the alphas now after this is something I want to save you from. Make yourself comfortable, no matter what you need to do and we talk after we have eaten. Alright? If there should come up something, I got my phone with me. And you guys my number for some emergency cases.”

“Umm...yeah. It would be kinda weird and embarrassing for me to face them now. Thanks...”

Taeyong nibbled his lower lip, flinched when the alpha took his waist with a strong grip, and lifted him off his lap. Staying on the bed Taeyong watched Jaehyun leaving the room with a light smile that changed into something serious when he left the room. Closing the door slowly behind him.

Taking a deep inhale Taeyong slumped down, rolling onto his back and pulled at his hair. This was way too much. Fucking too much. It hadn’t been the first time for him to experience an alpha voice. But that the other athlete used it to show his dominance against him, to show him how much less he was than the alphas went too far. That asshole embarrassed him in front of everyone. His team, the other alphas, and his coach. Letting them face how pathetic and submissive he was due to his status of being an omega. Desperate he took one of the pillows, pressed it tight against his chest, and buried his face in it. 

Crawling fast under the blanket Taeyong grabbed his phone, plugged in his earphones, and closed his eyes. Inhaling deeply he tried to push away the bad thoughts, just focusing on the music. Sound, rhythm, beat, lyrics. 

To say that Jaehyun was angry would have been an understatement. He was beyond furious, ready to punch some fucking sense into the alpha who started this whole mess. With a pissed expression, he entered the conference room where the other coach was already waiting for him to talk about the incident.

“Where is this dumb athlete of yours!? Does he even know what kind of bullshit he had pulled up out there on the field!? What could have happened!? He should be disbanded from this camp for pulling up something that stupid!”

“I told Minsook to wait in his room until he gets further instructions. How is the omega? Taeyong was his name right?”

“He is as fine as he can be after a crowd of at least twenty alphas was trying to get the dominance over the other. I found him trembling the woods while he thought he did something wrong because this dumb Minsook told him to go down onto the ground. He is back to his mind and rests now. Taeyong isn’t going to attend lunch or dinner in the dining hall and I want the athlete who pulled this up to be punished. Something like this is unacceptable. Seriously. Abusing an omega who does the thing he loves just because he can’t be true to himself that he failed the balls?”

“What are you recommend then? Should I kick him off the team or what? They are young alphas who don’t know when to stop.”

“I want him to apologize to Taeyong. And be kicked off the camp. With him still being here my athlete will have to fear the worst if no adult is around. They know the rules that had been set up due to the stay of an omega. This is the 21st century. These guys should change their view of omegas or do something like this to keep them shut.”

Jaehyun crossed his arms in front of his chest in annoyance, looking at the other coach who thought about all of this.

“You told me you have a son who is an omega as well. How would you react if something pulls up shit like this at him?”

“I would be furious. I am not denying this. Listen, Minsook will be suspended from the camp. Everyone knew that the use of the alpha voice is against the rule. Was ever even before the omega had joined. I like it that there is at least one omega who is trying to live his dream. Minsook will pack his things till tomorrow and will be picked up by his parents. In the morning he will apologize to Taeyong if he can face him that soon again. I’m sorry for their behavior.”

“You did nothing wrong. It is not your fault. I rather get back now to look after Taeyong. I’m still worried.”

“It’s okay. I talk with Minsook about this. Take care of him and apologize in my name please.”

Nodding Jaehyun gave the other coach a weak smile and went out of the room. Running up the stairs to their floor he entered their room slowly. The door closed, he sneaked further into the room, seeing Taeyong sleeping peaceful on their bed. Sighing relieved he pushed his hair back, blew out some air. Sitting on the edge he observed the sleeping omega for a while, grabbed his phone to answer some messages he had got from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What an mean guy this Minsook is right?  
> What do you think about all of this?  
> You think the other alphas in the camp would try something like this as well? 👀
> 
> But! After everything bad comes something good right?  
> And we got some more JaeYong time~👀💕 (even in not such a nice situation)
> 
> Anyway! Let me knwo what you think of that chapter and leave some feedback for me to improve!!!❤️  
> Stay safe and healthy!❤️
> 
> \- Avem_IN
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	12. We Got Your Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vacation's are so nice guys 😍, main reason why I wasn't that active last week.
> 
> But I'm back and excited to share this chapter with y’all bc’s it is damn amazing 😏
> 
> Now don't let me keep you waiting!  
> Leave a comment about your opinion about this chap!
> 
> \- Avem_IN

Muffling a groan into his pillow Taeyong pressed himself deeper into the mattress. There was no motivation left in his body to get up. To face all these alphas during breakfast. He was still feeling embarrassed about yesterday's incident. Pillow pulled over his head he laid limp on his side of the bed, eyes held close. The sound of the running water of the shower was being heard even through the closed door. 

Even when Jaehyun returned after a few he stayed still and silent.

“Get up Taeyong. You need to eat something to have energy for practice today.”

“Can’t I eat up here like yesterday?” Taeyong asked with his head resting sideways now on the pillow, looking at the alpha. Arms and legs limb beside his body. Jaehyun just starred simply at him in return.

“No. Yesterday was an exception. If you stay up here you just show these assholes they reached their goal. To intimidate and humiliate you, make you seem nervous, angsty, and scared. But you are none of that. You are an independent, strong omega. This is what I think of you. If you don’t go down there you give them the wrong picture of you. So get up, put on the team jersey to show them that you are a proud member, and deserve to be in this team. That you are none easy omega and slept your way up or whatever. Show them that they didn’t break or pushed you down.” Jaehyun explained slowly with care, unsure how Taeyon’s mental mood was. It’s not like an omega would be back to his old self after being in the force of an alpha voice.

“I still don’t want too. I can already see their smirks and grins. What if one of them does this again? And humiliates me in front of everyone? To just prove them that omegas are pathetic creatures that shouldn’t be part of an alpha based sport? It could happen again! Because one of these assholes did and it won’t stop the others from doing it as well.”

Taeyong moved onto his back, pushing himself up to his elbows. The coach sighed, turned his upper body towards him. Still with a calm expression before he sat on the mattress. Choosing the right words to reach through to Taeyong.

“Listen Taeyong. There are rules in this camp alphas need to follow. Or rather everyone. There are of course some beta employees but that’s not the point. One of these rules is not to use the alpha voice. The rule existed already over the years. It was not made when the organizations heard about the omega one of the teams. It is made to avoid alphas trying to dominate each other, to show off who’s the stronger one. I assume you know about that. But, if someone breaks the rule, he is suspended from this camp. Which means that this guy from yesterday is leaving immediately. Which is today. So if another alpha should even dare to do this he has to face the consequences. Nobody of the team is leaving you alone. If no one else has the time or motivation to go out for a walk with you, come straight to me. One of us is always by your side to protect you from situations like this. Because this is something you are not able to get out yourself or to defend. It’s not because of your character, talent, attitude, or look. It’s because of you being an omega. It is a fact. A not to be seen as something negative. The instinct that is connected to the being of omegas makes it hard for you to stand your ground against the alpha's voice. So don’t feel weak, talk you down or humiliate yourself with some idiotic thoughts. Okay? Can you promise me that?”

“I don’t know if I can do now. I can try? This is still nagging at me. You are one to talk easily about this. First, you are alpha and everyone is respectful towards you. Sorry to say it like this but it is a fact. You are not the one who is being harassed or humiliated because of his rank. I am. Which sucks. Which means these alphas have dumb views of my kind.”

“No, I’m not. That is true.” Jaehyun explained, robbed a bit closer to show the omega that he meant what he said. That someone was by his side anytime in this camp. “You are way more affected by this than any of us. But when these guys decided to mock or humiliate you, they do it at the same time to the team. To your teammates and me as the coach. Because they are bullying one of ours and that is a no-go. All for one and one for all right? This is a team thing. It only works as a team and not alone. You are not alone in this. They may see you as a target but the team and I are standing behind you. We have your back. As mentioned, as soon as there is something concerning what they do to you, it is concerning the team as well.”

Taeyong looked speechless at Jaehyun. He knew that the others had his back. Always, no matter what. But this was a different thing. Different circumstances. Shaking his head he let out a sigh. Pushing the blanket off his body he rushed into the bathroom to get ready. Starring at his reflection for a short second he gathered himself and changed fast.

When he stepped out of the bathroom Jaehyun still sat on the bed. This time, in the end, looking at him with a hint of worry in his eyes.

“You know you can talk with me about this. I’m your coach after all. My duty is to take care of you guys and it helps to talk sometimes about things like this.”

“It just annoys me that these alphas think they can get through with everything. Showing off that I’m weak and the end of the list. It’s just fucked up. Why can’t they just accept that everything has to change someday?”

“Because they are idiots. Young alphas who don't know anything. Thinking they need to show off their power and dominance. And maybe thinking with their dicks. Who knows. But are you really fine? Or is there still something on your mind you want to get out? Or a way we can help you?”

Grunting Taeyong threw his sleeping clothes onto his side, sitting down with a huff beside Jaehyun. Was there something they could do for him? 

“Guess not. There isn’t much to talk about. I just need a bit of time to deal with this abuse. Alpha voices affect omega really hard and I just need some time to process this. As long as you guys are around I’m good.”

“We are. I promise that there will always be somebody by your side. The others would love nothing more than to help you. And you know that. Even if it is hard for you to accept this kind of help. Are you ready for all the alpha scents down there?”

“I have to. You are right with what you said earlier. I should show myself to make a statement for everyone else. That I’m fine and not weak. There may be a thing you could do. Could you do me a small favor?”

“Which one? I help as much as I can.”

Licking his lips nervous Taeyong swallowed before he turned his gaze towards Jaehyun. This was kind of embarrassing again. Was he really asking Jaehyun this kind of question? But seeing that soft smile he was getting, Taeyong blinked a few times before he was able to ask Jaehyun that weird question. It was so embarrassing. He would have asked Yuta or Taeil but they were not here. 

“Um...this may sound really weird. But could I renounce the scent blockers for today?”

“What? But-”

“I’m not finished,” Taeyong said lightly annoyed. Nervous and kind of embarrassed that he just got the idea of this. “Not because I want every one to smell my scent. Hell no. It’s just that my nose is still sensitive to the scents of alphas and pheromones since yesterday. A dumb side effect of the alpha voice.”

“But how can I be of help here?” Jaehyun asked lightly confused, not getting the message. That is why Taeyong got scent blockers. To hide his scent and get these dumb alphas off him.

“I’m not sensitive to every smell. I am used to yours because we are sharing a room. So if I’m surrounded by a really strong alpha scent that is overpowering the others I might feel comfortable down there in the dining hall. Which yours is. The scent blockers would block your scent on my body as well so I’d like to renounce them for today. Just to make sure your scent stays for the whole day. I would only smell the strong scent instead of the disgusting bitter scents of the others. Except for the ones of our teams. I’m familiar with them. But it may help me to not run away or to panic or-”

“Your babbling. But as I said, I help you wherever I can. If you want me to scent you to feel better, I can do it. That is not a problem. As long as you are okay and comfortable with it. I’m not doing anything.”

“You would do it? This doesn’t even sound weird to you in the slightest…? I mean it is kind of personal and private.”

“A bit. But as mentioned, I got a younger omega brother. Who asked me for this as well to get some alphas off him. It’s not like I’m not used to a question like this. I want you to remember this trip tot he camp as something good and not as a nightmare. So let’s do this. Come, stand up.”

“What?”

Taeyong looked lightly surprised at Jaehyun who got up without any further words. He had never imagined that the alpha would agree to this. Slowly Taeyong got up as well, looked up to the coach confused. How would they do this? Sitting down? Laying down? During a hug? Without one? Was there another way to do this? Without making this situation less embarrassing.

Taeyong ripped his eyes open in surprise when Jaehyun stepped closer and wrapped his arms carefully around his body. His brain didn’t seem to work any longer. Blushing harder Taeyong stayed silent while Jaehyun waited for his reaction. Waited to see if the younger would step back and rethink all of this or stay and do this.

“You good with this? I’m just asking to make sure you are okay with it.” When the omega didn’t do anything Jaehyun let out some pheromones before he started to scent him.

Holding his nose lightly over his head to avoid the direct body contact Jaehyun scented him. Taken back when Taeyong wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing himself tighter against his body.

Jaehyun assumed that it was an instinct of Taeyong’s omega to do this. Also that it was more comfortable like this than to stand awkward in front of him with a gap between their bodies. He couldn‘t be mad at him for this. Guessing that the omega was still overwhelmed by yesterday and just needed something to hold on to. Smiling lightly Jaehyun moved down with his nose towards the other temple to surround him by his scent. Making sure not to make physical contact.

Done with his task he stepped back careful, looking at Taeyong. Arms resting on his shoulders now.

“Better? Or is it to weak?”

Blinking dizzy Taeyong tilted his head up, inhaling a few times through the nose. The scent of Jaehyun was there but it wasn’t enough. It...it just wasn’t enough to make it through the whole day- It has to be stronger to overpower the other alphas scent. To make Taeyong feel safe and protected. Jaehyun had a strong scent but it was around him as a fading fog. Head shaking the omega scratched his neck lightly, feeling helpless.

“It is there. But fading. There but too weak to overwhelm the other scents. It is just enough to hide my scent from everyone. M-maybe it is stronger with more physical contact? I mean you barely had body contact while you scented me. God this sounds so weird. What I want to say is what if you scent me with physical contact? It’s stronger than right?”

“It is. But I didn’t want to do anything you are not comfortable with. Are you really okay with this? I know that being scented by alpha is something really serious for omegas and not to put onto the shoulder easily. That they only do this with alphas they are trusting, comfortable with, in a relationship or mated. You would be okay if I scent you like that?” Jaehyun looked deep into Taeyong’s eyes, fearing that the omega would turn back from this. He wanted to help but this was also risky for both of them. But if Taeyong was sure and wants this it would be alright. 

“Yeah. If it helps? But are you okay with this as well? I don’t want to force you to something. Or-”

Jaehyun let out a chuckled before he came closer to the omega. Arms back around his waist he looked at him intensely for a short second, trying to make out if he was dead sure he wanted to do this. There was no hint of worry or fear in Taeyong’s eyes so he continued with their plan. Taking a deep breath Jaehyun felt slim arms around his upper body. The other hiding his head in front of his chest to avoid this embarrassing situation.

Starting again the alpha pushed his nose carefully against the omegas skull through his soft hair, noticing him tensing. After a few seconds when the omega relaxed Jaehyun continued silent. Nosing his skull focused without rushing he moved over to his temple, moving his nose up and down slowly. Scenting him with full senses. Taeyong had his eyes closed by now, trying to stay still as possible. The scent was surrounding his body stronger by now, lightly goosebumps had formed when the alpha had pushed his nose against his head. The omega inside told him to get closer to that smell and alpha but he stayed strong against himself.

When Jaehyun was done with his temple Taeyong excepted him to step back again. But Jaehyun didn’t which surprised him. Ripping his eyes open he starred at the dark fabric of the alphas sweater, hair at his neck standing up. Holding his breath. Goosebumps on his skin.

Jaehyun had moved from his temple over to the back of his neck. Paying attention to not scent the scent gland on his neck, knowing that it was a sensitive area he rubbed his nose up and down the other side of the neck without the scent gland. 

Taeyong was drowning now in Jaehyun’s deep strong alpha scent. Literally. When he inhaled Jaehyhun’s scent was always there like a little protecting angel sitting on his shoulder. As if it had been there all the time. If it was supposed to be there all the time. Making him feel safe, taken care of. Taeyong had never been scented that intense like this. He somehow felt safe now. The last time he had been scented by an alpha was years ago. His omega just wasn’t used to this and exceptionally not with such a strong deep scent. Blinking rapidly to calm his nerves he didn’t notice when Jaehyun stepped back and observed him concerned.

“I guess I should have pulled back sooner. It was possible too much for you to handle. I’m sorry.” He mumbled quiet but the omega shook his head, looking at him.

“It’s perfect,” Taeyong said panting, scratched his arm with an awkward smile. “Thank you again for this Jaehyun. It really will help me to survive this day.”

“As mentioned, it’s fine. If it is fading, let me know and we do this again. Let’s get down and eat okay?”

Nodding Taeyong put on his shoes. With his phone charging, he followed Jaehyun out of their room. Nervous was rising in his chest, panic following in a short distance. Probably everyone knew about this incident which means everyone would stare at him as soon as they would enter. Stopping at the entrance door Taeyong curled his hands and took a deep breath. Jaehyun waited patiently before he took the doorknob and opened it in one strong pull.

Taeyong felt everyone's gaze on him when they entered. Trying to ignore it as best as possible he followed Jaehyun to their table. Squeezing himself between Taeil and Yuta he looked at them surprised when they put an already filled plate with things he liked in front of him.

“We thought you could use something nice for breakfast. How did you sleep? After...you know-”

“Good. Like a rock. Coach helped me to calm down.” He replied with a smile and started to eat. God how hungry he was. Taeyong just noticed it as soon as he took his first bite.

“Coach, it’s pouring outside. Do we go to the gym to practice or what are we gonna do today?”

“We could run through the woods,” Jaehyun said seriously, looked at them. It was so easy to fool and prank them. Laughing he grinned, head shaking. “Of course not. You are not expecting me to have you run and probably catch a cold. We’re going into the gym just like everyone else. I had a small meeting with the coaches yesterday and we made up a plan who is going in which gym at what time.”

“Is there more than one?” Someone asked curiously which made Jaehyun nod while drinking his coffee.

“Tere is. All in all, there are two huge gyms. This is also the camp where the national team is practicing. There are a lot of things we could do to put good use into the time we have. Gym, there is also a small pool down in the basement to practice. I find something to keep you guys entertained.”

Grinning Jaehyun looked at them, focusing on his meal. The breakfast went on without any more incidents. Taeyong stayed silent. Not fond to get into conversations now he stared blankly at his plate, grateful to the others that they don’t overwhelm him with questions about yesterday or why he reeked after Jaehyun. They could easily put one and one together. Done with eating Taeyong wanted to bring his plate away but Taeil took his arm softly.

“Leave this to us. Should we chill in my and Yuta’s room? Coach said we have an hour until we head to the gym.”

“Umm...I’d rather try to call Haechan. He didn’t pick up yesterday when I called.”

“It’s okay. Then let’s go. Don’t expect anyone of us letting you walk around on your own after that asshole move of that guy yesterday.”

“Awesome. Coach, can I have the key?”

“Of course. You watch over him Taeil?”

“Will do. We can’t have someone being mean to Taeyong again.”

Taeil and Taeyong left the dining hall. Upon their floor Taeil accompanied Taeyong to his room, telling him to give him a call if he wanted to go somewhere else. Smiling gratefully Taeyong went into his room. Jumping onto the bed he grabbed his phone, dialed Haechan’s number, and let out a small sigh. It took just a few seconds until his friend took the call. 

“Hey, Haechannie,” Taeyong said calmly, closing his eyes. “How are the things going over at campus?”

“Hey, Tae. Sorry that I didn’t take your call yesterday. Was a bit busy with practice. Things are great over here. My exam was good, I finished my paper today. What about you? How is the mighty baseball camp? How is it to share a room with that Jaehyun guy?”

“Surprisingly good. It’s similar to ours and Jaehyun is nice. The camp is cool but the alphas of the other teams are assholes. One of them even dared to use his alpha against me. Just yesterday. Asshole didn’t even apologize.”

“Woah, wait,” Haechan said at the end of the line rapidly. “They did fucking what!? Seriously!? What happened!? Tell me! Wait, let us do facetime.”

Rolling onto his stomach Taeyong positioned the phone against his pillow, inhaling slowly. Taking the incoming call he rested his chin on his arms in front of him, looked with a soft smile towards Haechan who must be sitting at his desk due to the angle.

“What happened exactly!?” Haechan spat angry, pouting furiously.

“We had this match. Friendly one between two teams for practice. My team won but the alphas of the other tried to give me the fault that they lost. We had a conversation where I tried to calm him down, saying we are all here for practicing and improving but he snapped. He used the voice to get me under his control and into submission.”

Taeyong let out a sigh. Steady, he explained what happened further and how he got out of the trance and power of the alpha voice. Looking lightly sad at his friend through the display he giggled when Haechan laid down on their couch. Eating one of his beloved chocolate bars.

“What an asshole. But how are you dealing with his? I mean...it’s shocking, to be honest. And this could happen again anytime. Some alphas don’t give a shit about your mental state. Are you okay?”

“As okay as I can be. I’m still a bit affected by it and not feeling like myself again, but I deal with it somehow. But let’s stop talking about me. We can talk about the details when I am back. What about you? Any process with Mark? How are Ten and Johnny?”

“I stayed over at their place last night. We ordered something to eat, watched some movies. Johnny and Ten are good. As usual. And no, there is no process with Mark. Stop pushing me! We talked once after practice but as mentioned, I was busy with an exam and an important paper. We may go play some soccer soon but don’t ask me when exactly. I have practice later again.”

“Same,” Taeyong said whining, closed his eyes. “But without work, there is no improvement. And the others are there to watch over me. And I’m back home soon. Far away from these dumb assholes. But tell me more about cheerleader practice. Seriously, you need to get your shit together and ask him out! Mark will never do this.”

“I’m to shy to ask him out Taeyong. We are a bit closer since the accident with my nose and I don’t want to ruin this. Which I will if I ask him out. Let’s give me a bit more time. I asked him if he wants to hang out tomorrow after lectures but I need to wait for a reply.” Haechan said while crossing his arms, sighing silently. It was not like he didn’t try. Haechan knew when the soccer team was practicing. It was at the same time as the cheerleading practice. So he often got the chance to glance over to the soccer field to look at his crush.

Small chats after practice or heading over to Empathy was normal and they were getting closer. Not close enough to be on the next level to ask him out but Haechan was getting there with baby steps. From their small conversation, he was able to gain the information that the alpha was single right now which made his heart beat faster and desire growing bigger for the other.

“Okay, we do something against this mess you are in as soon as I’m back. We will get you this idiot. I mean everyone can see you have a crush on him but he’s the only guy in this universe not too.”

“It isn’t that obvious!” Haechan exclaimed embarrassed, rubbed his face. “We do something as soon as you are back. Not sooner. You need to focus on practice and so do I.”

They both talked until Taeyong heard the door being opened. Turning sideways he looked at Jaehyun who closed the door slowly.

“I hope I don’t interrupt anything but that alpha of yesterday is waiting downstairs in the entrance hall. Got something he wants to tell you before he leaves.”

“Do I have to go there?” Taeyong asked groaning, raising an eyebrow.

“It would be good, yes.”

Nodding lightly Taeyong looked back at Haechan, told him that he would call him later and that he needed to go now. Ending the call he put a hoodie over his team jersey and slipped into his shoes. Unmotivated the omega followed the alpha coach through the hallway. With a nervous feeling, he stayed a bit far behind Jaehyun. Unknowing what would happen next.

The alpha stood in front of the entrance with crossed arms and an annoyed, literally pissed expression. Hands buried in his pockets Taeyong stopped beside Jaehyun, looking at him confused. Grateful that the coach didn’t walk away to let them talk in private. Unimpressed the omega looked at that asshole who used the alpha voice against him. The young alpha looked at him, snorted. That Minsook guy deserved the consequences he had to face now.

“I’m sorry for using my alpha voice against you during a conversation. I should have thought about the consequences and how it would affect you.”

Taeyong had wanted to laugh when he heard this careless apology. This was ridiculous. That alpha would never change his opinion about omegas. Crossing his arms he glanced at Jaehyun who stayed silent. Taeyong could see that Jaehyun wasn’t convinced of this apology but didn’t push further. As long as this bullshit was over soon, everything was good and they could head back to practice. That is the main reason they’re in this camp anyway. Sighing Taeyong turned his gaze back to the alpha.

“Let me give you an advice for the future.”, Taeyong started with a calm voice, holding himself back not to yell at that Minsook guy. “If you pull this up at omegas, they will hate you and that is not the way we are want to be treated. You wouldn’t want it either. Just try to see this from an omega view. Nobody would like to be forced into submission like that if there is no serious reason to do it. If there would have been any danger, that’s fine. But not to mock and get the other into submission just to show him how pathetic he and his biology is. This won’t make yourself popular or wanted. It’s disgusting and a huge turn-down. So think before you do some bullshit like this. I’m not accepting the apology because you don’t mean it. You just hate me that I was the reason you are pulled into trouble. And kicked out of here. It is your fault. You used that voice in the first place. Let that sink into your bones. But you started this whole mess. Can I go now?”

Taeyong looked by the last sentence back to Jaehyun who nodded. Turning around the omega rushed back up to their floor, directly into Taeil’s and Yuta's bedroom. Climbing onto the bed he joined Taeil against the headboard, feet placed flat on the mattress. Legs bend lightly.  
Resting his head on Taeil's shoulder Taeyong took a deep breath, smiled when the other put his arms around him. It was nice to see that Taeil knew immediately what he needed.

“Cuddle time?”

“Definitely. Haechan isn’t here so I can’t cuddle with him.”

Taeil lifted his head so Taeyong could tuck his own under his chin. Eyes closed the omega relaxed against his friend's chest. Goosebumps forming on his skin when Taeil stroke over his back, scratching his neck softly. 

These were small things Taeyong was thankful for. That there were people around him that cared for him. Not even his physical state. Also his mental state. When someone knocked at their door both lifted their heads at the same time. Jaehyun pushed his head through the opened door, looked at them.

“Practice is starting soon. Get ready. We’re meeting in fifteen down in the gym.”

“Alright.”

Taeyong and Taeil nodded at the same time, relaxed further till they decided it was time to go downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't I promise some Jaeyong time? No? Well, you got it anyway  
> Hand on the heart: Who would deny such an offer to Taeyong? Especially Jaehyun?😏
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this!  
> Thank you all again for that amount of Kudos and Comments! Still can't believe how many I got till now 😭
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	13. Shining Knight

Luckily the next few days went by without any problems or trouble caused by another dumb alpha. Taeyong could focus on practice with the team and improving himself. Everywhere Taeyong went, someone of the team was right by his side. The only time he got some privacy was when he stayed in his and Jaehyun’s bedroom with the coach being away. It wasn't annoying. Taeyong found it comforting and felt way much safer than before.

They just finished a five-hour practice and it was time for a break before dinner. After a quick shower, Taeyong let himself slump onto the huge bed, arms hanging off the edge. Sighing he rubbed his nose, rolled onto his back slowly. Every muscle in his body was aching and screaming out of pain. 

Jaehyun did hard on them today. Yawning Taeyong closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit before dinner would be served. Just half-asleep he heard Jaehyun enter but stayed moveless on the bed. Rolling onto his side he wrapped his arms around his pillow, scenting it before he fell asleep.

Jaehyun sat on their bed, checking his notifications. When a light snore was heard he looked over his shoulder towards Taeyong, chuckled. During these days that had passed by he was amazed every single time how fast the omega could fall asleep. Sitting against the headboard comfy, arms rested relaxed on his knees he watched Taeyong sleep peacefully. 

After the incident with the abuse of the alpha voice, Taeyong had experienced some rough nights. Sometimes he had been woken up during the night, lightly uncomfortable with the area, or had problems falling asleep. Which had stopped luckily four days ago. Jaehyun didn’t bring it up because he didn’t want to upset Taeyong, but he mostly woke up as well. Acted as if he was still sleeping. 

During the mornings he asked him after his well-being, how he slept or if something was bothering his mind. Sometimes Taeyong just said he was fine. Sometimes he told him that he wasn’t feeling that good but was able to deal with it.

Which meant a lot to Jaehyun. It just showed him that Taeyong was trusting him. And that was important for a coach to his athlete. Everything is built on trust.

To make the atmosphere in their room a bit comfortable and bearable for the omega he let out some pheromones when he sensed him being uncomfortable. Taeyong didn’t say anything bout this but was grateful deep inside. Which he would never say freely. 

Taking his laptop he started to write some notes down until it was time for dinner. Laptop aside he took Taeyong’s shoulder softly, shook it to wake him up. Taeyong in return just did a 180 degree turn, pulling his legs closer to his body. Getting up Jaehyun slipped into his shoes before he started another attempt to wake Taeyong up.

“Get up or there is no dinner.”

“Fine! I’m up, I’m up. Geez.” 

Groaning Taeyong rolled off the bed, straightening his clothes, and stretched his arms. Rubbing his tired eyes he took a deep inhale, looking back at Jaehyun. With no further words, they headed down, greeted the others, and started to eat peacefully. During the incident, the alphas of the other teams started to mind their own business and not to stare at the omega when he was entering the dining hall. Which was kind of refreshing and nice. There were no glarings, bickerings, or dumb looks. Suppressing a yawn behind his palm Taeyong drank some of the water before he looked at Taeil who poked his ribs.

“What?”

“You in for the team evening later?”

“What team evening? What did I miss?”

“Didn’t you listen earlier? Before practice? Jaehyun said we would go into the forest to the campfire and roast some marshmallows and just chill. Where are you with your head lately?”

“Dunno. Obviously not where it should be.” He said chuckling, resting his chin in his palm.

Was he motivated for that? He could easily stay in his room and relax. But if everyone would go there, he would be alone. Probably locking the room as well to prevent someone from entering. And where was the fun in that to be the only one staying back? Giving in Taeyong nodded with a light smile.

“Why not. But one of you maybe has to carry me the way back. I don’t have much energy left.”

“No problem. You are a lightweight. I can deal with that.”

Grinning Taeil ate the last bite of his meal before he turned his head towards another to answer his question. Taeyong looked bored at his plate. Taeil really needed to carry him back the whole way. His legs and arms were just so exhausted. Deep in thoughts, he just noticed that the others were standing up when Taeil shook his shoulder. 

Up in his room, Taeyong rumored through his bag for some comfortable clothes to wear. Putting on jeans combined with a shirt and a sweater. Stepping out of the bathroom he looked at Jaehyun who was putting on his jacket.

“I’m out for a call. You coming as well for the team evening?”

“Yeah. Taeil convinced me to come along. Where are we meeting?”

“At 10 pm in front of the building. From there are we go together to the campfire nearby. Which is in something around thirty minutes. So don’t be late.”

“Will do. See you.”

Taeyong checked his phone and played some games while he waited for the time to pass by. Getting his things he locked the door, knocked twice at Taeil’s and Yuta’s bedroom door. Walking out together they stopped by the coach and the others. They were the last three missings.

“Let’s go shall we?” Jaehyun said with a smile and lead the way into the forest.

While walking Taeyong stayed close to Taeil, hands buried in his pockets. They reached the campfire after twenty minutes and the team was surprised. Tree trunks that were used as benches were surrounding the campfire that needed to be lightened up. Surrounded by the trees of the forest that shielded the place.

Sitting on the bench Taeyong looked towards the fireplace Jaehyun and someone else was lightening up by now. Crossing his feet on the ground he tilted his gaze towards Taeil who joined him.

“Want something to drink?”

“I’m good but thanks. So what are going to do exactly?”

“Chillen, eat marshmallows, have some fun. Make the team bond stronger. We could also play some games!”

Humming Taeyong looked into the fire and enjoyed the warmth coming from it. Jaehyun got some plastic bags with marshmallows out of a box and reached them around. The team gathered some sticks lying around to put the marshmallows onto it. 

Holding them into the fire the team chattered about this except baseball. University, other hobbies, funny stories they experienced. With some of the sticky marshmallows in their stomachs, Jaehyun grabbed another cooling box out that stood aside and looked grinning at the team.

“This camp has some rules concerning alcohol but I made a deal with the organizer and he was okay with it. This beer is sponsored by the camp as a small sign of apology. The team itself or this Minsook guy will send you something as well Taeyong as an apology but I thought this would relax the whole team a bit. This is our evening and we should use it for the good right?”

“Wait, we are allowed to drink?”

“You guys are old enough. A little bonus. Except you are not able to drink two bottles. Then no.”

Jaehyun laughed when the team cheered and got their bottle. Jaehyun noticed Taeyong struggle with the opening his bottle. Sitting on the free spot of him he took it and opened it in one easy hand movement. 

Grateful Taeyong took it back and sipped slowly, surprised that the coach stayed on the bench beside him. Everything was chill till Minhyun looked curious at the coach.

“Can I ask you, something coach?”

“Sure. What you wanna know?” Jaehyun held his bottle in his right hand, looking at the other.

“How did you injure yourself that you had to take a break from baseball? We are just curious. You never told us. If it is too private we can understand that you don’t want to tell we were just curious.”

Humming Jaehyun put his bottle onto the ground, elbows resting on his upper tights. Hands intertwined in front of him.

“The story isn’t so bad or to private. I got a badly torn muscle fiber. Or better a few up in my shoulder and chest. I wanted to practice more with the bat and used the machine on a way too high level. I overdid it and ignored the pain because I was obsessed with getting better. I stopped when the pain was too much and went back home. Unfortunately, I tripped over something and my chest made a direct impact on a hard root which torn the muscle fiber in my chest. I ignored the pain for two days until my coach noticed and said I should let the team doctor have a look over it. In the end, I went to the hospital for an MRI and that’s the result. Break for at least for months if I want to be on the field for the next important match. And then I got the offer from my coach and manager to do some coaching so that’s why I’m here. That is why I’m always telling you guys to listen to your body so you won’t make the same mistake as I did.”

Jaehyun looked into the surprised faces of the team and drank more of his beer. Taeyong was starring onto his hands and rubbed with his thumb over the cold glass. Now he understood better why Jaehyun mentioned listening to his body way more often than he would like too. Swallowing he drank more of the beer.

“Where was the torn?”

Looking up when Taeil asked the question Taeyong turned his head to Jaehyun who was pulling his shirt down a bit and exposed the part of the shoulder and chest that was taped with red medical Kinesio tape. Blinking Taeyong looked onto the places and swallowed at the same time when he was able to see more of Jaehyun’s body than the others.

Turning his gaze away fast he focused back on drinking the beer.

“Does it still hurt?” Taeil asked while coming closer and looked at the tape.

“Not really. The accident happened three months ago. But I still need to tape it. It hurt like hell in the beginning when I was breathing or moved my arm but it’s fine now.”

Nodding Taeil observed it a bit further till he took his place ob the benches and drank more of the beer. Yawning Taeyong closed his eyes for a while and enjoyed the atmosphere until everyone was getting louder. Taeil held his hand out for Taeyong to take.

“What’s happening?”

“We wanted to take a small walk. You join us?”

“Who is we?”

“Everyone.”

Eye rolling Taeyong stood up with Taeil’s help, leaving the empty bottle on the ground. Creating the end of the group they walked side by side, hands buried in their pockets. Taeil observed the omega a bit before he opened his mouth to ask a question he had on his tongue over the whole day.

“Tell me Tae, why are you reeking so hard after our coach?”

“Huh?” Tilting his head up Taeyong stopped walking and stared at him. “What do you exactly?”

“You reek completely after the coach. I mean his scent you know? I thought you use scent blockers?”

“Ahhh, know I get what you mean.” Chuckling Taeyong pushed his hair back, rubbed his neck lightly in embarrassment.

“Well, that asshole used his alpha voice, right? The morning after I asked Jaehyun if he could scent me because my nose and body were too sensitive concerning all the different alpha scents in the dining hall. Jaehyun did and it helped me a lot. I guess it just didn’t fade away yet.”

“That happened three days ago Tae. Scenting never last that long. You sure you didn’t do that again? And since when are you and the coach that close? I thought scenting is important and had a lot of weight for omegas. Aren't omegas doing this only with alphas they are comfortable and close with? Like, damn close? Close as a relationship? This is something I learned. Is there something you wanna tell me, huh?” Smirking Taeil stopped in front of Taeyong, observing his expression. The omega starred into the woods, thinking if they repeated the scenting. Had he missed something? Overthinking he had blend out the other things Taeil said. Just when Taeil leaned forward so their eyes were on the same level he turned it towards him. 

“You sure there isn’t something between you guys? I mean he is awesome and hot. Wouldn’t turn him down if I were an omega.”

“Taeil!” Taeyong spat blushing, pushing him away. “Stop saying such bullshit! He's our coach!”

“But you let him scent you instead of someone of the team. Knowing that omegas only let others scents him they are comfortable and close with. This leads me to the fact, that you found a liking in our coach. Am I not correct?” Taeil stated and rubbed his chin. Grinning lightly.

“Because his scent is stronger than yours or the others!” Taeyong exclaimed with his arms crossed, slightly annoyed.

“Or maybe because you like it and are attracted to it. I mean you two sharing a room, I would understand that. Don’t need to be shy because of it.”

“I’m not! Fine, maybe his scent is nice, that doesn’t change the fact that it is stronger than yours! Maybe you are just jealous that I asked him instead of you Taeil.”

“So you admitted it. You like his scent! Which means you may like him too!”

“This is so unbelievable.” Eye rolling Taeyong walked past Taeil who had it easy to reach him. Throwing his arm over his shoulder he looked for his eyes.

“I’m joking Tae. Was just curious why you reek after the coach. It’s not a sin to be attracted to a good scent. If I would room with a good smelling omega I would be attracted to his smell as well. It’s normal.”

“You make it seem as if I like or fell for Jaehyun.” The omega stated annoyed and pouted.

“Maybe you did, maybe you didn’t. I’m the last to judge you. He is a damn jackpot, no one of the team would deny that”

“Why am I with you guys again. Why are we friends.”

Putting his head back snorting Taeyong starred up into the starry night. He let himself being pulled further by Taeil till the other let go and jogged to the others to give Taeyong some space. 

Taeyong stayed in the back for a while, lost in his thoughts when his foot was disappearing as a hole underground. Falling forward he was able to avoid a bigger impact with his hands but it didn't hurt less. Grumbling he crawled backward to observe his stuck foot and grumbled further. Of course, he had to step into a rabbit hole. He out of all damn people. Sitting on the ground he observed the situation focused.

Taking his ankle he tried to pull it out but failed miserably. Looking up to ask Taeil for help he noticed the other being gone. Amazing. 

Lightly annoyed he pulled the hood of his sweater over his head and tried more attempts to get his foot out of the hole. Screaming in frustration he just gave up after a while, hoping that the others would turn around soon and help him out of this mess.

But it wasn’t like fate had a nice hand over him. Not in this camp.

“Of course it needs to fucking rain now.” He spat annoyed, closed the sweater, and yelped when something was nibbling at his shoes. 

“Can you just be a nice animal and not eat my shoe!?”

Annoyed by this whole fucked up situation Taeyong tries to wiggle his foot to get the animal off but it didn’t work. The animal just nibbled further and Taeyong was losing his nerves. A rabbit hole his ass. That wasn’t a normal rabbit hole. Maybe some mutation of a rabbit. 

Just when he thought the thing would get through someone kneeled beside him and of course, it had to be Jaehyun. Couldn’t it be once someone else? Once!? It was like Jaehyun was his shining knight, always there to save him from bad situations and help him whenever he was able too. Taeyong wasn't complaining. At least to one of them he seemed kind of important. Which confused him and Taeyong didn't know what to think about this. 

“What happened?”

“Stepped into this fucking hole and something inside is eating my shoe and I cannot get out and lose my nerves?” Taeyong said grumbling, looking at Jaehyun who observed the situation.

“Can I?” The alpha asked carefully and robbed closer to the omega to be able to get the ankle better. 

Taeyong nodded and put his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulder when he told him too. Biting his tongue when the alphas big hand surrounded his ankle he winced when it pulled careful at it but with force. Hitting the ground with his free hand out if pain Taeyong bit his tongue harder. When a sharp pain went through his ankle he hit Jaehyun out of reflex on his back, screaming in pain. Just when his foot met the cold rain he laid back groaning loud. Jaehyun sat on the now drenched ground, holding Taeyongs lightly swollen ankle in his lap. Luckily the animal didn’t get through the material of the shoe so his foot was unharmed beside the swollen ankle.

“Does it hurt much?”

“It’s aching” Taeyong blew some air out, sitting up to give a better view on his ankle. Noticed that Jaehyun somehow took off his shoe and sock. “This does look bad.”

“Probably just swollen because you tried to get it out fast.”

“It hurt when I fell inside. It still does.”

“Maybe swollen but nothing serious. You think you can walk?”

Shoulder shrugging Taeyong got up careful with Jaehyun’s help. When he tried to put some pressure onto it he winced in pain, shaking his head furiously.

“Can’t. Hurts.”

“Okay. Hold on.”

Jaehyun got the shoe off the ground and gave it to Taeyong. In a smooth move, he put his arm under the omegas knee and back, lifted him in bridal style. 

This camp was hating him.

Blushing he looked towards Jaehyun, his face barely a few centimeters away. When he looked down at him with a worried expression Taeyong starred onto his shoe.

“If it should start to hurt more, let me know okay? You comfortable?”

Only able to let out a hum Taeyong stayed silent when Jaehyun started to move. Jaehyun focused on the way, noticing after a while that Taeyong went silent and wasn’t moving.

“If it is uncomfortable like this you can rest against my body. Supports you better than to stay in a straight posture the whole time.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Taeyong grumbled, still jot looking up.

“It may be but the others would do the same. You are injured and should rest. It’s fine, really. It makes it easier for me if you would lean against my body.”

Well. There was nothing to say against this. He didn’t want to make this harder for Jaehyun as it already was. 

Swallowing down his pride he rested his body against Jaehyun’s, head onto his chest. The rain was still pouring down like hell which made the whole way much more difficult. Closing his eyes Taeyong noticed that he was able to hear Jaehyun’s heartbeat. And it was beating fast. Rubbing his face with quiet grumble so Jaehuyn wouldn’t be able to hear it something came up.

“What is with the others?” He asked confused, looked up to Jaehyun who looked back at him in return. Jaehyun was so close that he could feel his breathing on his forehead.

“Told them to go to the campfire and close the cooling boxes and then to go back into the camp. To avoid getting drenched like we are now.”

“Ahh...”

Taking a deep breath Taeyong closed his eyes again, listening to the other heartbeat. Taeyong didn’t notice when they entered the building, just when Jaehyun spoke to him he opened his eyes slowly. 

Wrapping his arm slowly around the alphas neck he focused to balance his weigh on the healthy leg and jumped into the room when Jaehyun supported him into the bedroom. Helping the omega to sit down Jaehyun kneeled, pushed the fabric of the pants up to get a better look at the skin. Careful the alpha wrapped his hand around the cold swollen ankle, rubbed over the soft skin with his thumb.

“I guess it’s just swollen due to the friction against the ground. I’ll get some cooling gel for you and a bandage.”

“Do I have to sit here now? In my drenched clothes?”

“I can get you your sleeping clothes so you can change.”

“That would be nice. Thanks.” 

Nodding Taeyong reached out for his towel. Taking the clothes he heard Jaehyun leave and started the attempt to put off his clothes. 

Drying his upper body fast he slipped into his hoodie, pushed himself up to start the attempt to take his pants off. But the hardest part was to get the fabric over his swollen ankle. Luckily his hoodie was big enough to reach his mid tighs, otherwise, it would be so weird if Jaehyun would enter with him being half-naked. Cheers to the big comfortable hoodies he got. 

When someone knocked out of nowhere he lost his balance and slipped on the wet tiles. Yelping he squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the impact with the hard tiles but it never came. Instead, he felt an arm around his waist that was holding him up. Opening the eyes slowly Taeyong starred directly into Jaehyun’s eyes and swallowed.

“Why are you getting yourself always in trouble when no one is around?” Jaehyun said surprised with a small soft chuckle. “And why am I the one always saving you? I’m not complaining. I just noticed.”

“Maybe you are leaving bad luck behind and it hits me on full force. Thanks for that by the way.”

Getting his balance back with the help of Jaehyun Taeyong looked down at his leg. At least he had a large hoodie on. After all, he was still changing and wore nothing that his shorts and the hoodie. Pouting lightly the omega sat down again and pulled the way too long sleeves up. The alpha looked confused at the other, noticing the problem.

“Can’t get out of the pants I assume?”

Jaehyun earned a grumble from Taeyong and offered him some help. Getting down he waited till Taeyong put his hand onto his shoulder for support and watched the other trying to get the pants over the swollen flesh. With a few tries, he was able to get it off and reached out for a towel to dry the ankle. Taeyong blushed when Jaehyun kneeled right in front of him and held the hoodie down to hide his private area. Jaehyun spread the cooling gel over his ankle, wrapped it into a bandage, and looked up, noticing Taeyong’s embarrassment and shyness. Immediately he got up and looked around for the pants.

“You think you can get your sleeping pants over the ankle?”

“It’s going to be different. I mean it’s a sweatpants but a slim one. But I don’t have a baggy one with me.”

“You could sleep like this or I could borrow you one of mine. They should be bigger for you because you got a slimmer body than mine.”

“Definitely sweatpants.”

Taeyong said and watched the other leave. He won’t sleep half-naked beside Jaehyun in one bed. Nope. Not gonna happen. This was a way to intimate. Jaehyun came back after a while and crouched in front of him. Careful he held the sweatpants open which made it easier for Taeyong to get into to. Slipping his feet careful into it he took the waistband and pulled it up slowly. Quickly Taeyong brushed his teeth before Jaehyun helped him to reach the bed. 

Slumping down Taeyong robbed into the middle and buried his head in his pillow. These sweatpants were damn comfy. Big, but comfy. Relaxing completely he felt the mattress dipping down after a while and rolled onto his side. 

Jaehyun sat topless on the edge, taking off the tape he showed the team just earlier. And of course, he needed to sit with his back towards him. The problem was not that he was naked. Taeyong had a small weakness for broad shoulders and was able to see every single muscle when the alpha was moving. Why did he have such a weakness? Why. Swallowing hard Taeyong sat up. Paying attention to his ankle.

“Why are you taking it off?”

“I need to renew it,” Jaehyun stated simply and looked at him over his shoulder. “Why?”

“Can I help somehow?”

“To be honest yeah. You can help me with my back".

Getting closer the omega kneeled on the bed behind the alpha and looked at the tape he cut off from the roll. Taking it he listened to the instructions Jaehyun was giving him and breathed slowly through his nose. Taking the tape careful he placed it on the spot Jaehuyn mentioned and reached it to him over his shoulder. 

Careful he placed his hand flat on the blue tape, shivering by the contact. Jaehyun’s skin was really warm and somehow soft. He didn’t imagine being it that soft surprisingly. Moving his hand with a low pressure over the tape to flat it onto the skin he rubbed his hand up and down carefully.

“For how long do you need to wear that tape?”

“A few more weeks. Then I should be good again. Doctor said I need to get back into practice slowly which I’ll do.”

“Can I watch?”

“What exactly?” Jaehyun looked over to Taeyong who’s eyes were still focused on his back. “My practice?”

“Kind of. I’m curious about how you are practicing. I mean you’re a national baseball player. It’s something different to be coached by one than to see that person practice. Just if you are okay with that?” Slowly Taeyong tilted his gaze up and stared directly into the other's eyes.

Jaehyun knew that Taeyong was talented and really ambitious. The alpha could imagine that the omega would be once in a national team as well if he would keep on improving and focused. Maybe it would motivate him, even more, to focus when he watches him once. Nodding Jaehyun smiled, not breaking the eye contact.

“I’ll let you know when I’m starting. But let’s sleep now. We need to see tomorrow how your ankle is doing.”

“Yeah, your right. Thanks again by the way.”

“No problem. Get some rest.”

Nodding Taeyong let go of Jaehyun’s back and got over to his side of the bed. Crawling under the blanket the omega scented his pillow quickly and drifted into the dreamland. Jaehyun fixed the tape quickly on the other parts of the body and put on a shirt before he laid down as well. Unfortunately, he didn’t fall asleep that fast as the other beside him. Laying on the back, hands placed on his stomach the alpha starred up to the ceiling. Frowning. 

There was still this tingle on his back where Taeyong had helped him with the tape earlier. Even with the number of baseballs he threw every day or lifted weights his skin was still soft. A light goosebump had gone through his body when the fragile soft hands were touching his skin which he hoped the omega didn’t notice. Jaehyun had gotten used to Taeyongs scent but it was still really tempting and his dumb alpha seemed to found a liking in it. Which was a bit inappropriate. More than a bit. It wasn’t right to feel or to develop something for one of his athletes. 

Rubbing his face sighing he stopped in his tracks when he noticed something pressing lightly into his side. It wasn’t uncommon since the alpha voice accident that Taeyong moved closer to his body in his sleep. The omega was just too deep asleep to notice it and Jaehyun decided it was the best not to tell him that. The omega would stare at him with his big eyes, maybe blush in embarrassment or flee from that conversation. 

Tilting his head aside carefully he saw Taeyong laying sideways to him, nose lightly pushed into his upper arm, hands laying still in front of his chest. Noticing the slipped down blanket he reached out for it, pulled it up to the omegas shoulder, and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many things that happend just during one evening! Unbelievable right?  
> It's like Taeyong is a magnet for bad luck 👀 daaaaaamn
> 
> But used the chance to get some more JaeYong stuff for you guys 😏  
> Jaehyun is such an caring alpha, I can't!!!  
> And sly Taeil used the situation to get Taeyong to the edge of embarrassing  
> Mean, mean, mean~
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you thought about this!  
> Always appreciate your opinions❤️
> 
> \- Avem_IN
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	14. Side Effects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on answering all your comments!  
> It cheers me up to read them all Q_Q
> 
> Thank you so much for your support and feedback!❤️  
> Now enjoy the at least 6k words I put my soul into 👀  
> (Still so much to finish for this fic!)
> 
> Little spoil at the end of this chapter in the notes below~
> 
> \- Avem_IN

Taeyong groaned annoyed when the alarm was ripping him out of his amazing dream. What annoyed him more was that Jaehyun didn’t hear it and that riled him up. Hard. Taking the pillow he hit the alpha on his back, pushing him further towards the phone. He was way too tired to recognize what he was doing. 

When the annoying sound was finally gone he rested his head on the mattress, eyes closing in peace. Jaehyun moved onto his back, looking with messy hair at Taeyong. Grabbing the pillow he was just hit with he dropped it onto the other's head.

“There are other ways to wake someone up than a pillow fight.”

“Whiny alpha.”

Was all that Taeyong grunted. Looking lightly surprised at the omega Jaehyhun pushed himself up, a smile on his face.

“Whiny alpha?”

The omega only grunted a reply. Staying moveless on the bed. Chuckling Jaehyun got up to get ready in the bathroom. When he came back the omega laid still on the bed in the same position he left. Sitting on the bed he checked the time.

“You want to head down to breakfast with me or stay in bed longer?”

Whining Taeyong rolled onto his side, pushed himself up, and nodded. Jaehyun observed how Taeyong put out his clothes half-asleep and disappeared in the bathroom. The way he moved meant that the ankle was already better than yesterday. Laughing the alpha opened the window to let some fresh air into the room and looked up into the sky. When the omega came back he closed it immediately and looked at Taeyong who slid into his shoes. Ready to go Jaehyun called him, pulling out the packages of his medications. Taeyong took half-asleep the heat suppressant and the scent blockers before they headed downstairs.

The day went by just like the others. They would run through the forest for a small warm-up. Then they would be on the practice field for a while and headed after inside to the gym for some muscle building and condition practice. 

Taeyong sat on the ground, drenched in sweat, and drank his water. For a few days, his physical condition was lacking and getting worse. Which he thought was because of the heat suppressant. He never used them that often and it was something his body wasn’t simply used too. Scratching his neck. Sighing the omega pushed his wet hair back, looked at Yuta who stopped in front of him. Worry on his face.

“You look sick Tae. Is everything alright?”

“I guess my body is not dealing that fine with the heat suppressants. But we are just a few days here but I can manage it. I will slow it down a bit.”

“You should listen to your body Taeyong. Don’t push yourself too hard okay?”

Smiling in return Taeyong drank a bit more. Elbows rested on his knees he tilted his head down, breathing slowly through his nose. A cereal bar appeared in front of his face and he took it without questions. The coach crouched beside him, observed the sweating omega.

“You should take a break. Is something wrong? Your ankle again? You are lacking today a lot.” Jaehyun mentioned, looked at him when Taeyong lifted his head. 

“It’s the suppressants. I’m not taking them that often and it’s from another company but if I do my body is somehow working against them. It’s not that I’m allergic to them. My body just can’t deal with them if I took them longer than a week. I manage. I slow it down, promise.”

“Good. Take a break whenever you need it. There is no need for a rush.”

Crawling over to the nearest wall Taeyong rested his back against it, thanked Jaehyun when he got him another bottle of water. He stayed there till the others were done with practice. After a shower in the bedroom, Taeyong rested against the nearest wall in the room, collecting himself a bit. Startled when someone took his shoulder he turned around quickly.

“What are the symptoms of your body not dealing any longer with the heat suppressants?”

“Hard to tell.” The omega said quiet, sat at the end of the bed. “Mostly I’m a bit more tired than usual, sweat more and don’t have that much energy. But we are only staying for a few more days. Then I stop taking them and my body should be back to normal.”

“Is there anything we could do to make it more comfortable for you? Don’t know, give you some power bars or should I less the practice for you? Easying up the practice for you until we are back?”

“Don’t want that. I don’t want to get special treatment just because my body is working against me.”

“But that is something important. You shouldn’t ignore these signs. Your body just tries to show you to calm down a bit. To take it easy. So you can recover rather quickly.”

“Nothing that I know. I just slow it down.”

“Let me know if it is getting worse.”

Nodding Taeyong took his phone to listen to some music. Jaehyun watched him a bit, signed that he was checking after the others. Closing the door silent he checked after his other athletes, asked how they were doing and if there was something on their mind they wanted to talk about. It took him thirty minutes until he was finished and returned. Taeyong sat in the middle of the bed, totally focused on his phone.

Joining him the alpha rested against the headboard, observing Taeyong a while.

“With you is also everything okay? Besides the fact of your body not being used to the suppressants?”

“Huh?” Turning his head to Jaehyun Taeyong nodded slowly. “Um, yeah. Nothing on my mind I would need to talk about. What about you?”

“What?”

Eye rolling Taeyong turned his body so he was facing the alpha. Phone resting on the sheets beside his bed.

“What about you? Is there anything you want to talk about? You are caring and ask us always how we are doing and if something is bothering us. But nobody is asking how you are doing. I mean you are a human being as well. Everyone has something on his mind. So, is there anything you want to talk about?”

Jaehyun looked with a blank expression at Taeyong. Inside he was surprised that he out of all people asked him that. It was normal for a mentor to take care of his athletes. But it took him back that he was asked this type of question. Omegas were caring. Jaehyun knew that. It was their instinct and nature to take care of others. To be there for others to calm them, praise them to get these people out of their mood. Crossing his arms Jaehyun looked at his legs and thought about this question. Seconds went by before he raised his head, shaking it softly.

“Not that I know. I’m good. But thank you for asking. Even if you don’t need to.”

“Had the urge too. I’m an omega, remember? And we share this room for a week. Just wanted to check because you are caring for us 24/7 but nobody is caring about you in here.”

With a grateful smile, Jaehyun nodded silent, watching Taeyong sitting next to him.

“Can I watch a movie on your laptop?”

“Sure. But take care of it. It was expensive.”

“You can always get a new one. As if you are not having a lot of money as a national baseball player.”

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and reached out for his laptop. Starting it he put his password in it, opened Netflix, and handed it over to Taeyong who let out a happy chuckling. Jaehyun continued to read his book in the meantime.

After a small break, they headed back out on the field another practice.

Throwing the ball again Taeyong rolled his shoulder after. Taeil hit the ball on full force. Both eyes following the small object flying over the field. Pulling his cap deeper into his face Taeyong jogged over where it landed and got back to his position. He and Taeil practiced throwing and hitting the ball for an hour and there was still a lot to improve. Rolling his wrist the omega waited till Taeil was back in position and threw the ball again. Jaehyun made his way over to Taeil while Taeyong grabbed another ball out of the bucket.

When he looked up he saw Jaehyun taking the bat. The coach was swinging it around a bit, getting used to the familiar object. Jaehyun was pulling the cap deeper into his face, getting into position to take the next ball. Confused Taeyong looked at Taeil who simply shrugged with his shoulders, standing aside so he wouldn’t get hit by the bat.

“Throw.” Was all that Jaehuyn said. 

Swallowing lightly Taeyong got into position and threw as best as he could. Jaehyun starred at the ball and waited a few seconds before he hit it with the bat in such a strong way that the ball was dashing through the air. Taeil had his hands on his hips, big eyes looking after the ball.

“That was damn awesome!” He explained amazed, looked at the coach who was hading the bat over at him.

“Took a lot of practice. But did you see the difference between your and my hit? You need to wait a bit longer so you can calculate better. If the ball is near enough, put all your strength into your arms and hit it without mercy. You also will need to practice the angle where the ball should head too. Sometimes I hit the Pitcher of my team accidentally because I hit the ball wrong. So make sure not to make the same mistake as me. Guess Taeyong isn’t fond of having a bruise on his body.”

Taeil took the bat back, swung it around, and repeated the information he just got. Amazed and motivated by the hit he just saw he got quickly back into position and looked intense at Taeyong to throw the ball. 

During the next hour of practice, Taeyong had to dodge some of Taeil’s throws due to the low hit he had done. Once he even had to jump aside not to be hit by the ball. Crossing his arms to show the other that he needed a break the omega grabbed his water bottle and made his way over to Taeil.

“Maybe you should practice with the machine a bit more. Before one of the balls hits me. You need to focus on the angle when you hit it. You are not getting onto the same level as the coach who probably practiced this over the years.”

“I know that,” Taeil grunted, pushing his hair back before he put the cap on again. “Sorry.”

“For what?”

“That the balls barely missed you. I will take care of that during further practice?”

“It’s okay. You just saw one of the most amazing hits and I can understand that you want to reach that level as well. Don’t pressure too much.”

“Will do.”

Patting Taeils shoulder Taeyong started to walk around the field to collect the balls. Throwing them softly at Taeil who put them into the bucket before the team was gathering. Jaehyun looked into the exhausted faces of the team.

“Looks like you all done huh? But we still need to improve your strength. So get your things and let’s head over to the gym.”

Jaehyun was met with load groanings and grunts but he showed no mercy. The team followed him towards the gym. Starting with a small warm-up they were doomed to do push-ups and weight lifting. While the alphas of the team got a lot of weight, Taeyong gut maybe just half of it. Due to his still lacking physical condition and that he just wasn’t strong enough to lift so much. Putting the bar down after a few squats he wiped off the sweat on his forehead.

Why did his body have to be against him now due the last five days in this camp? This was so annoying. Grunting he went over to the water dispenser, refilled his water, and got back to his task. When he wanted to lift the weight again Jaehyun called him over to a wall nearby. A rubber ball in his hand, the same size as a baseball.

“What am I supposed to do? Entertain me with that red rubber ball?”

“Not quite. You are going to practice your throws.”

“But why? I mean you said yourself I’m good at it and-”

“There is still air up for improving. I want you to be able to throw with both arms equal perfect. Which means you will need to practice your left arm as well.”

“This makes no sense,” Taeyong said lightly confused, scratching his temple. “Why does a pitcher has to be able to throw with both arms? Everyone has a good arm and a bad one. It’s normal to use the better one.”

“It is normal, yes. But like this, you will be able to train your arms equal and will see with time why you have to do this. Trust me. That’s why I give you the rubber ball. We all know and see how good you can throw balls with your right arm. But now you practice your left till you can’t bear it any longer. The rubber ball will come back on its own. Unlikely as a baseball. You safe the walking with it.”

“And how long will I have to do this?!”

“Just told you. Now practice.”

With that sentence, Jaehyun threw the ball towards the omega and headed back to the others. That was bullshit. Why did he need to improve his throwing skills with his left arm? Cursing to himself he put off the team jersey, straightened his black shirt he was wearing under, and did what he was told to do. There was no use in discussing this with the coach. He learned that by now. If Jaehyun said something they should do, he wouldn’t change his mind or show mercy until they did it. 

Time went by slowly and Taeyong threw once with his right arm to get his blood back into his left. Ducking when it hit the wall and came back stronger than he had imagined. Watching after it he let out a sigh. With small steps, he headed over to get it but when he reached out to take someone kicked it away. Looking up the omega was met by two alphas that were looking at him smirking.

“Sorry, we didn’t know that this toy was yours.”

“Very funny.”

Eye rolling Taeyong got up, scratched his arms, and went over to get the ball. Ignoring the dumb laugh of the alphas completely. When he got it he turned around, crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

“If I remember correctly, my team is in this gym for the next hour until yours is allowed to get in.”

“Checking the enemy out and the cute omega. Got a problem with that?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Why?” The alphas asked curious, crossing their arms as well. Why were alphas so dumb sometimes? Taeyong just didn’t get it. 

“Why? Seriously? I don’t need some horny alphas staring at me while I try to focus on practice. If you need to get laid, go have fun with yourself. Or find someone to have fun with when the camp is over.”

“Nobody ever said no to a small hook-up.” The alpha said grinning, stepped closer. “Come on. Nobody needs to know.”

“You’re so disgusting. Why do you guys think that these types of sentences or conversations are things that turn omegas on? Grow up assholes.”

Starring at them pathetic Taeyong headed back to his team. Taeil sat against the wall, observing the scene from afar. Patting legs when the omega came back he wrapped his arms around his waist immediately when he sat down.

“What did these alphas talked about?”

“Asking me if I’m in for sex. They didn’t say this, but it was the message. I just turned them down.”

Shaking his head Taeyong took thankful Taeil’s bottle, drank a few sips. Turning in his lap so his back was meeting the other's chest Taeyong made himself comfortable between his legs. Maybe like this, they could show the alphas to fuck off. Playing along Taeil bent his knees, arms wrapped tight around the omega's stomach. Head rested against the alphas shoulder the omega closed his eyes, feeling his body set up a fight again. A small groan leaving his mouth.

Getting up Taeyong put his bottle aside.

“Where are you going?”

“Restroom. Why?”

“I come with you.”

Together they left the gym. The restroom was just down the hallway so they didn’t have to walk that far. Relieving themselves they washed their hands.

“You think these alphas would try something on you? Telling by their looks I mean.”

“I hope not. But they wouldn’t dare you to know? I’m always glued to someone to take care that this isn’t happening. They would need to knock me and you guys out before anything would happen. Relax.”

“I’m just worried kay? I know how alphas look when they are having sexual tension and someone they want to have.”

Humming quiet Taeyong dried his hands before he jumped onto the alphas back. Clinging to him like a koala he let the alpha carry him back to the gym. Chin rested on Taeil’s shoulder he closed his eyes, arms wrapped tight around his neck. 

“You’re tired again?”

“A bit.”

“Maybe you should stop taking the suppressants. They do no good for your body.”

“And risk going into heat surrounded by alphas? You’re kidding right. I would be the lamb in the lion’s den. I guess you know how omegas behave in heats?”

“I helped someone out once. So yeah, I kind of know how they are. You are stubborn.”

“I know. Haechan always brings this up.”

Chuckling Taeyong opened his eyes half-way when he was put down onto his feet. Stretching he went over to Jaehyun who was busy with Seukwang. Coughing to get his attention he held his hands behind his back.

“I wanted to ask if I could quit the last thirty minutes.”

“The symptoms?”

Nodding silent Taeyong looked down at his feet. When Jaehyun told him to look up he did it slowly. The coach took the key out of his pocket, handed it over,

“It’s good to quit when your body is telling you too. I suggest that Taeil should go with you.”

With a light smile, Taeyong headed over to Taeil who agreed immediately. Together they left the gym with their bottles. Their ways separate at Taeil’s bedroom, saying that he would come over in a few. 

Fresh showered Taeyong laid down on the bed. Burying his nose in his pillow he put on some music to relax. 

He was feeling so exhausted and weak at the same time. He already looked forward to the day where he could stop taking them and get back to normal. Taeyong wanted to be fit for the upcoming matches over the next months. The peaceful silence was interrupted through some knocking which made Taeyong perplex. Sitting up he permitted them to enter, but nobody did. With a raised eyebrow he got up. Walking in small steps to the door he rubbed his tired eyes. Gripping the doorknob when someone knocked again he opened it. 

“Why didn’t you simply enter Taeil?”

“Got some snacks. And I didn’t know if you were asleep or not. Can I come inside?”

Stepping aside to make space Taeyong closed the door after entered. Climbing back onto the bed the tired omega got back into his position. Taeil reached over his body to place the package of sweets onto the nightstand, laying down beside him. Without words Taeyong robbed closer to his friend, resting his forehead against his shoulder. 

“Someone is craving for some hugs,” Taeil stated smiling, put his arm around his waist.

“Let me.”

Spatting lightly Taeyong looped his arm around the alpha's waist and closed his eyes. In comfortable silence, they just laid side by side on the bed. Taeil eating some sweets till he heard the younger snoring lightly. Chin rested on top of his head the alpha glanced towards the door when the coach entered.

Smiling apologizing he attempts to get up but Jaehyun shook his head.

“Taeyong’s sleeping?”

“For twenty minutes. Should I leave?”

“You can stay. I’m sure he enjoys the hug he’s getting. It isn’t easy for him as an omega to stay in a camp just with alphas. It’s a lot mentally for him to deal with.”

Jaehyun put off his jersey, put it onto his bag, and looked at the two younger lyings on the bed. The coach was not unfamiliar with them being closer than the others. Jaehyun had suspected sometimes that there was a thing going on between Taeil and Taeyong. They always practiced together, had their head tucked together during their conversations.

From afar it looked like something was going on between them. Sitting down slowly Jaehyun observes them close. 

“Since when do you guys know each other?” Jaehyun asked curious, crossing his legs.

“Funny question. The first time we met was when he entered the team as our Pitcher. Which was one and a half years ago. We heard we get someone with a scholarship and thought that it would be an alpha just like us. We got along really quickly due to our old coach who put us together for practice mostly.”

“Got along like friends or was there something more once between you? I’m just curious because you two are getting along well together. Correct me if I said something wrong.”

“What?” Lightly chuckling Taeil looked surprised at their coach. Did he really think that Taeyong and he were a pair? In a relationship?

“Not at all. We are just friends. Nothing more. I respect Taeyong for his decision and he is a really good pitcher. I mean there are a lot of guys on campus who are trying to get him but I’m none of that. Taeyong is gorgeous and probably the most typical omega I ever met besides that he loves to play baseball but there will be nothing more between us than friendship.”

“He trusts and likes you a lot. I can tell.”

Smiling Taeil shrugged with his shoulders, stopped in his tracks when Taeyong was moving in his sleep lightly. The omega groaned lightly, pressing his body deeper against the ones of Taeil who wrapped his arms in return tighter around him. The omega rubbed his nose up and down the alphas neck, showing no signs of waking up. 

“It’s cool to have you as our coach.” Taeil brought up after a while, which let Jaehyun lookup. “I mean you are a cool guy. And open to omegas entering the alpha based sports. You are the first one to see Taeyong as equal to us and push him. It’s a bit sad that you will leave us again soon. But it’s a nice change for you as well I suppose?”

“Kind of. It is a nice change to teach a team who really wants to improve and reach a goal. But I miss my own as well. My hands are twitching sometimes when I see a bat or the field. And we still have four months together. Let’s enjoy these months.”

“It’s still a bit sad. We don’t know who our coach will be when you’re gone. You are the coolest we ever had.”

“The principal and I will make sure that it will be a good coach for you guys. I’m outside for a small walk to enjoy the weather. You are having an eye on him?”

“Aye aye, sir.”

“Perfect. Thank you.”

Taeil watched the coach leave. Tilting his head back to the sleeping omega Taeil caressed his cheek, huffing. There would be never something more than friendship between them. Neither Taeil nor Taeyong was attracted sexually to each other. Cheek rested on his head Taeil took a deep inhale before he fell asleep as well.

It wasn’t that hard to fall asleep with a good smelling omega in his arms. 

Jaehyun entered the room when they both were still deep asleep. Sighing lightly he checked the time. Dinner would be served soon.  
Shaking Taeil awake he told him to get ready to go down and that he would wake Taeyong up as well. Kneeling on the ground by the omegas side of the bed he touched his shoulder, shook it till he was waking up slowly. Taeyong rolled onto his stomach, hiding his face halfway in the pillow. Looking at the alpha with one eye open.

“It’s time for dinner. You good to go down with us or should I get something for you later?”

“I can handle it. I’m probably just heading to bed right after. I’m really tired and kind of dizzy.”

Pushing himself up Taeyong stayed on his knees for a while with eyes closed. Trying to get his body ready to face what came next. The alpha watched him close, ready to stop him anytime if he would stumble. Taeyong was pale and didn’t look that good as he was trying to show. Getting up he waited by his side till he had his shoes and hoodie on. Close by his side they headed with him downstairs into the dining hall. Taeyong stayed silent, still feeling a bit dizzy and tired. 

“-yong.”

“Hey, Tae!”

Ripped out of his thoughts he looked confused at Yuta who was shaking his arm lightly.

“You good? Why don’t we head out after dinner to get some fresh air?”

“Can I go now? It’s just suffocating in here. All these different pheromones and smells are making me way dizzier than needed. ”

“Alone? I’m not sure that this is the right decision.”

“Well, then we could switch. Then you know how it feels to be an omega surrounded by alphas. I’m leaving now. I need to get out of here.”

The team looked up surprised when Taeyong got up and got out of the dining hall immediately. Jaehyun followed him with his eyes, staying relaxed. When Taeil wanted to go after him the coach just shook his head.

“Why not? You said someone should always be by his side. No matter what.”

“That is true. But look around. Everyone is gathered in this hall. All teams are in this hall and eat. We should give him some space to calm down. The suppressants are working against his body for a few days and he needs some space probably. Let us give him five minutes and then we are going after him.”

Pouting Taeil swallowed before he sat on the chair again. Checking the time he counted down the seconds until he was allowed to go after Taeyong. After exactly five minutes he got up to follow the omega and it wasn’t hard not to find him. Taeyong had probably forgotten to put his scent blocker on after the shower. Slowly he followed the sweet vanilla scent and spotted Taeyong on the field, swinging the bat around he had found. 

When he sensed the alpha Taeyong turned around quickly and looked at him.

“What?”

“I just wanted to check after you. You forgot the scent blockers and it wasn’t a problem to find you quickly.”

“I’m fine. I can take care of myself for five minutes. I’m okay. I just needed to get some fresh air.”

“Want to hit some balls?”

Taeyong grunted chuckling, laughed out loud. Taeil looked at him confused but understood quickly what he just said.

“I don’t mean it that way! I mean baseballs! Okay? The balls you are always throwing around an-”

“I got it Taeil. But let’s do it tomorrow okay? I just need a bit more time for myself.”

“I’m not leaving if this is the thing you want. You don’t have your scent blockers on which can be tempting for everyone. Just let me scent you at least. To hide yours.”

Throwing the bat onto the ground in annoyance Taeyong passed Taeil and headed back to the building. When he reached out for the doorknob he was pulled back abrupt by Taeil. Shocked the omega looked at him in confusion, licking his lips. What was wrong with Taeil now?

“What is your fucking problem Taeil? Can you please let go of me now? I want to go into my room and get some time for myself. I appreciate your help as my friend, but I just want to be alone right now. So could you please let go of my arm?! I want to be alone!”

“I will leave you alone but just let me accompany you to your room. Please? I would ask Jaehyun to do this if this is what you want but you are not walking inside this building on your own. Not that everyone can smell you know.”

“Now you are overreacting!” Taeyong exclaimed annoyed, ripped himself off Taeil’s arm. “Fine! Go and get the coach if you need too!”

“You promise not to go anywhere?”

“Where the fuck should I go? No get the coach or whatever. My nerves are wrecking me and I need some fucking space. Tell him I’m on the field.”

Taeil watched Taeyong stomp off to the field in annoyance. Sighing Taeil rushed inside, told the coach in short sentences what was going on, and if he could look after the omega which didn’t want Taeil close. The coach stopped the conversation he just had with another and nodded. With long slow steps, he went over to the baseball field where Taeyong was busying himself with the bat again.

Leaning against the fence the alpha crossed his arms, one leg put over the other. Just watching him with some distance. Just when the omega threw the bat away he dared to come closer, hands buried in the pockets of his joggers.

“Taeil said you are kind of frustrated and don’t want to go inside with him.”

“He was damn correct. I wanted to go inside to our room to get some privacy but he resisted going with me because the scent blockers are washed off. I told him to leave me alone but he didn’t want to.”

“Why don’t we make a small walk through the forest? Maybe it helps you to calm down further.”

“You’re kidding right?”

“Nope. You can get there obviously more privacy than in this building.”

“I don’t want to take a walk through the forest. I just want to get some rest. Why is nobody getting that? Can you walk me inside to our room? Please?”

“If that is what you want, sure. But give me your hoodie and you get mine. At least like this, your scent isn’t that tempting.”

Jaehyun pulled his hands out of his pocket and took his hoodie off and handed it over to the omega. After a few silent curses, Taeyong pushed his head through the hole, pushed his arms through the way to long sleeves. It was so baggy. But he liked it somehow. Pulling the hood over his head the omega followed the coach into the building. In their room he crawled onto the bed, lying sideways on it while reaching out for his phone. Jaehyun stopped at the door thinking if he should give Taeyong some space and leave or if he should stay. 

Coming up with another idea he decided to stay. Slipping out of his shoes he got onto the bed as well, looking intense at the other.

“What about a massage? I’m sure your body is tense and perhaps I can loosen up some tensions with my hands.”

“Can I say that you are quite confused as Taeil before?”

Taeyong just stared at him over his shoulder with raised eye-brows. God, why did everyone needed to help him that intense? Shrugging he rolled onto his stomach, arms flat beside his body. Hood still over his head. Jaehyun put the omegas hoodie aside, getting over. Careful he put his knees on each side of the omegas waist, asking if he was comfortable before he would start. Pushing the fabric a bit further the alpha started to massage the really tense and stiff neck and shoulder of the other. 

Surprisingly Taeyong stayed still over the whole time. Just a few groans were leaving his mouth when he loosened a big knot in his body. Kneading the stiff shoulder parts with his fists he made sure not to put to much pressure onto his body. The omega didn’t need any bruises from this for the practice. Careful he put his hands onto the part where neck and shoulders were connected, rubbing his thumbs focused up and down his the back of his neck.

“God, you’re awful stiff. How do you survive the day like this?”

The omega under him just shrugged with his shoulders, turning his head aside to breathe properly. Taeyong squeezed his eyes shut when Jaehyun was loosening up another knot. Feeling the hands wander down he jumped lightly when he was starting to massage his lower back. Taeyong didn’t dare to say anything, just focusing on the hands that were working on his body.

It was kind of nice how soft but pressured these hands were doing wonders to his body. God, it felt so nice! Taeyong relaxed his eyes, simply enjoying the massage. Jaehyun sensed enjoyment due to the changing scent of the omega beneath. Rubbing his hands up and down his back he took the hem of the hoodie careful and pushed it up a bit to get better access to his lower back. Straightening the shirt Taeyong was wearing under he repeated the movements. Always on alert to stop if the omega should show any signs or sounds of pain and distress.

Taeyong was long gone in heaven. He couldn‘t even remember the last time when he had got such an intense massage. Even his mood changed rapidly, the anger from earlier completely gone. He would need to apologize to Taeil for his snapping outside. Taking a deep breath the omega felt like butter. Literally.

After twenty minutes Jaehyun got off him, sitting beside him and scratched his neck.

“Better?” The alpha asked curiously, looking into the relaxed face of Taeyong who didn’t respond. Head shaking he let out a chuckle, pulling the hood back slowly and the hem of the hoodie back down. 

Taeyong had managed it to fall asleep while he was getting a massage. Which meant he had enjoyed it. But in that position, he wouldn’t get a good sleep. Careful the alpha took the omega by his waist, turned him onto his side so he wouldn’t have pain in the neck the next morning. Arms placed in front of his face Jaehyun lifted Taeyong’s head slowly, put a pillow under it to make the sleep way more comfortable. 

Getting comfortable against the headboard the alpha busied himself with his book, glancing from time to time towards the omega to check after him. Taeyong was facing him with his back. Body rising and sinking in a steady rhythm. 

At least Taeyong would get a deep sleep tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, did Jaehyun really thought Taeil and Taeyong were a thing? 👀  
> Was there someone jealous~? Only heaven knows~  
> Caring Jaehyun is back on track!  
> I really liked the small pillow fight thing >o<
> 
> Spoil as mentioned:  
> Guuuuuys the plot get's deeper in the next chapter ;)  
> I promise you that! It keeps rolling 👀
> 
> Let now in the comments what you thought about this!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	15. The 'Gift'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They see me rollin', they hating~
> 
> 6k just for you guys!  
> 'M not sure if you like this chapter~

Wiping off the sweat of his forehead Taeyong plopped down on Taeils lap who sat on the meadow of the baseball field. The sun was burning down without mercy. Taking the waterbottle thanking the omega drank some of the cold water and leaned against his chest. They were in this camp for a week and a few days. Practicing hard every day for at least nine to ten hours. They had done a practice match and they were exhausted. Their coach was looking at his exhausting team and chuckled.

“Looks like you guys are done for today. Well. I don’t want to overwhelm you guys. So let’s call it a day shall we? Go and get your deserved showers and enjoy the free time till dinner. Which is exactly in two hours.”

Exhausted the team got up and headed over to the building to get their deserved shower. Jaehyun had managed to get another key for their room so he didn’t need to wait for him always. Unlocking the door he took his deserved shower and sat on the bed. Thinking what he should do now he headed over to Taeil's and Yuta's room, knocked before he went inside, looking bored.

“You guys want to chill? Or is one tagging along and take a walk in the forest?”

“I’m out. I want to take a nap.”, Yuta said yawning while he rolled on his side.

“Taeil? You coming along? Pretty please?”

“In exchange for some hugs. Otherwise not.”

“Sure. So you coming?”

Taeil nodded defeated and got up. With their shoes and jackets on, they headed out into the forest. It was still hot but the trees were shielding them from the hot sunlight. Taeyong jumped after a while on the alphas back and chuckled when he caught them. Resting his chin on Taeil's head he closed his eyes and let himself be carried. After an hour they were back at the building and the omega stayed on the alphas back before he was put down.

“See you at dinner.”

“Sure.”

Jumping over to this room he headed inside and looked at Jaehyun who was busy reading a book. When the alpha looked up he gave him a small smile.

“I guess someone tried to call you. Multiple times. Your phone rang I guess ten times? If not even more.”

“Oh, thanks for the information.”

Taeyong took his phone and headed out onto the floor to do the call. Not wanting to bother the coach with it. Sitting down he dialed his number and waited till he picked up the call and had a smile on his lips immediately.

“Hey, champ. You called? Somethings happening?”

 _“Hey! Hell yes! Guess who is probably going to be the next captain of the cheerleader!”_ , Haechan screamed excited on the other line. Taeyong had to hold the phone a bit away to not get deaf.

“No way! Are you serious right now?!”, Tayong said grinning, biting his lips. “That is amazing Haechannie! We need to celebrate this as soon as I’m back. With Ten, Johnny and Jaemin! What about Saturday?”

_“It’s not official yet. We shouldn’t rush this. I just said I might be the next captain. It’ll be official by tomorrow. After practice of course. And oh! When are you back?”_

“If everything is going well next Friday at noon. Why?”

_“Well. Kai, the captain of the football team is hosting a huge party. The soccer team and the cheerleaders are invited. And I’m sure you guys could join as well? So if you’re not too exhausted we could celebrate there? We can bring some friends and I don’t think he might have something against Johnny, Ten or Jaemin. Besides Kai is still having a crush on you so you have good chances to get in.”_

“This sounds like a plan. Let’s do it like this. And come on. I am not attracted to Kai and I don’t want to start anything with him.”

_“Not even a good one nightstand? A quick fuck is nice sometimes. Get off some stamina and when was the last time you got laid?”_

“It’s first, none of your business. And second, if I want to get laid again not by someone of campus. Kai may have a nice body, I’m not denying that. Safe this mess from me, please. But let’s change the topic. Anything else I should know about? What about the little moon that is troubling you?”

 _“Don’t know to be honest. We met two days ago for a small soccer match but that’s it. As mentioned, I guess he is already taken by this girl that he meets always after practice. So the party may be also a good opportunity to get him out of my head. Even if he is there as well. And no, not to get laid. Don’t worry. I wouldn’t mind looking for someone else to have a good time with.”_ , Haechan said laughing which made Taeyong smile in return.

“I’m in. Who am I to say no to something like this?”, he asked grinning, rubbed his forehead.

Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and listened to the other how his day went. The omega just opened his eyes again when he sensed some alphas coming close. Looking up he spotted some of the other team that was sharing this floor with them. It was just confusing what they did in their area. Their rooms were at the other end of the hallway. He observed them, playing with the sleeve of his hoodie before he focused back on the conversation he had with Haechan. Just when the alphas stopped in front of them he stood up slowly, saying goodbye to his friend and put the phone back into his pocket. The alphas were looking down at him grinning as if he was a kind of meat to be swallowed in one go.

“Can I help you guys somehow? You lost your way or what?”

“We wanted to know if you want to hang out a bit? Dinner is served in 65 minutes and we spotted you sitting alone up here. We wanted to head out. Care to join?” One of the alpha said smirking, watching the omega get up.

“Nahh, I’m good. Thanks. Besides, I was out just a few minutes ago and I’m done for today. Sorry, but you’ll need to find someone else to tag along.”

“Oh, come on. A small walk with us isn’t that boring. Where is the fun in this camp if you are only hiding behind your alpha teammates and that coach of yours?”

The alpha in front of him stepped closer, stopping when their chest was barely touching. Taeyong rolled his eyes annoyed and tried an attempt to getaway. But that guy had other plans than he did. The alpha caged him between his arms that were resting on the wall beside his face. Smirking he looked down at him, chuckled deep.

“One small walk won’t hurt you. Come on little omega.”, he said seriously, starred into his eyes.

“Don’t you dare to try to use your alpha voice,” Taeyonga said with a death glare, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “If you use it, the others will hear it as well and my teammates will be out here in just a few seconds.”

“Oh trust me. I didn’t have the intention to use it. Or planned. I’m not dumb like that alpha who tried it that way. I’m clever, but not dumb. Believe me. We just came over to ask you if you want to tag along and you really should.”

“What if not? Huh? You trying to hurt me? Four against one? Doesn’t seem fair to me. Or are you that angsty and desperate to get close to an omega because you can’t keep your dicks to yourself?”, threatening Taeyong starred at the alpha who swallowed and grinned.

“See and learn.”

Not understanding what the alpha meant Taeyong raised an eyebrow.

The next few seconds happened in a blur. He just felt a cold hand in his neck, gripping it harshly. Yelping he tried to get that asshole off him, grunted frustratedly when he pulled him over the corridor. When he opened his mouth to scream for Jaehyun, Taeil, or anybody of his team one of the alpha turned him around so he was backways to his chest. Pressing his hands over his mouth to muffle his screamings the alpha wrapped his arm around his waist. Screaming desperate Taeyong kicked with his feet to get the alpha out of balance, arms glued to his side. The strange alpha had his arms around his waist, chained the arms to his body to take away the ability to move.

Taeyong was pushed with such a force into a unkown room, stumbled multiple times but tried his best to catch himself but failed hard. Crushing onto the ground the omega got quick onto his knees, glaring at the alphas. The four of them just looked at him with a triumphant grin.

What was their fucking problem!? Taeyong had just sat there on the hallway, had a call with his best friend, and now that? Seriously? What is wrong with all these dumb alphas?

Getting up quickly he straightened his clothes, pushed his hair back frustrated.

“The fuck was that for!? Let me go immediately!” He screamed furious, trying to pass the alphas to reach the door.

The alpha’s just laughed in return and that scared him. With a strong push against his shoulder, he was pushed back, hitting the bed with his knees and fell back. Body hitting the mattress he stared in disbelief at the alphas, approaching him slowly like predators.

“We are just wanted to have a small chat with you. Which may turn into something more. Depends on what you like or not.“

Eye rolling Taeyong pushed himself up, hands on his waist. It wasn’t probably the best to put more oil into the already burning fire. But Taeyong would never let himself being talked down or humiliated more when he could defend himself properly. Alphas should finally accept that omegas were allowed to do everything as well.

“Guess you won’t try anything then. I know your face, the name of your team. It would be a shame to be kicked off this camp, wouldn’t it? Just because an alpha couldn‘t control his instincts. Why are all alphas are thinking with their dicks. This is so unbelievable. Now if you would be so nice to let me pass, I need to go to my group.”

Trying to pass by the alpha Taeyong got big eyes when he grabbed his shoulders, pushed him back in front of him.

“You’re not going. Maybe I am thinking about my instincts. Which are intense right now. So why don’t you stay and give me and my friends some company huh? It’s a nice imagination to break your mind, to get that fucking pride and grin out of your face. Maybe someone should put yourself back into the place you belong to. Why don’t use these long slim but well-built tighs for what they are made? Spread around an alphas waist where they belong omega.”

Eye rolling Taeyong laughed sarcastically, shook his head again. These old views were making him sick. These alphas barely made him throw up.

“The moment that happens, is when the dinosaurs are getting back to life and the sun is going up in the west. Which will never happen again. Delete this thought from your head.”

Taeyong tried another attempt of going but the alpha stopped again in front of him. When the alpha tried to take his neck he acted fast. Taking his wrist he turned it into a painful ankle, starred unimpressed at the alpha that was crouching lightly to process the pain he was getting.

“I’m not repeating myself for fuck’s sake. Either way, you let me go now, or I will get uncomfortable for you and your friends.”

“You could never win against four alphas sweety.” The alpha said with gritted teeth, pulled his arm away abruptly. Observing it closely he hissed by the pain.

“Is this a threat? Don’t worry, it’s not broken. But you alphas are not getting the hint to fuck off if someone tells you too.”

Taeyong glanced over to another alpha that had come closer, staring at him lightly annoyed and pissed.

“Maybe you should get into your fucking place you dumb bitch. Omegas are not meant to attend in alpha based sports. Go back to your university and be like omegas should be. Maybe we should give you a small hint as well as not to fuck with us and leave this place immediately.”

When Taeyong wanted to respond to something, a fist was slammed right into his face. Losing his balance lightly he held his throbbing cheek. Tasting some blood on his tongue.

“Are you fucking serious right now? Using your fist against me because you can’t handle this otherwise?!” He spat, wiped the blood off the corner of his mouth. “Talking with fists is the only thing you guys can do? Pathetic. You are so pathetic, dumb, dick thinking assho-”

Gasping surprised when one of them took his collar and pulled him abrupt towards them. Faces just a few centimeters apart. 

“We could do way much worse to you than you can ever imagine. Have a bit fun with you, each member of our team with no one being close to save you. Giving you the dick you're desperate for. One could fuck you from behind and the fuck your mouth to keep you silent. But let's be honest. Nobody wants to fuck such an ugly, pathetic thing that is whoring for attention with playing baseball.”

“I’m not ‘whoring’ for attention. I do what I love. We are living in the 21st century you dickheads.”

The group of alphas laughed in response. Trying to get this grip off his collar Taeyong gasped when he was punched into the stomach hard for damn three times. Making him gasp in pain. Crumbling lightly he squeezed his eyes shut for a short moment, bit into his lower lip. Groaning he put his hands above the spot, stumbled backward when one of the alphas kicked him into his ribs on full force. Taeyong even imagined hearing a light crack from it. Which wasn’t good and scared him.

“What is your fucking problem?”

The omega spat angry, straightening his posture slowly. Even when his body told him that it was a bad decision. Because everything fucking hurt but he was too proud to show that. Taeyong wouldn’t give that joy to these guys. Never.

“Our problem here is you. So you better fuck off fast or it will happen way much worse.”

Taeyong spat some blood onto the carpet on the ground, giving the alpha a grin to get him more raged up. 

“Guess I’m not stopping. Deal with it.”

“Maybe you need more punches to get the message we are trying to tell you. Get the fuck out of this camp.”

Before Taeyong could react to get away from this situation the alpha kicked him with such a force again into his rib that he was losing his balance crashed down onto the floor hard. Head hitting the wood of the bed on the full force he let out a painful whine, rolling himself together. Hands protective around the hurting spot on his head. 

When he tried to crawl away from this situation the alpha simply took his ankle, pulled him back to the group. Twisted the ankle in an uncomfortable angle just as he did earlier with his wrist. Rolling onto the side fast the omega kicked the alpha right into his balls, used the small time he got to get up. Looking annoyed at the group of alphas who were growling at him dangerously. Panicking he observed the room quickly. Trying to find a way out of this mess. To lock himself in the bathroom was no option. The alphas blocked the way. 

The alpha was kneeling wincing on the ground, hands between his leg to process the pain.

“You bitch!”

The alpha growled angrily, got up slowly. That was the moment Taeyong knew he had to leave. Immediately. Without thinking the omega dashed for the window, opening it abruptly to get out of this situation as soon as possible. Not caring if he had to climb down the building or jump. With the risk of getting a broken limb or anything. Pushing the window opened he tried to climb out but two hands were wrapping themselves around his neck. Taking the ability to breathe properly. Coughing Taeyong was pulled back, smashed into the mattress. Screaming out of pain Taeyong held his head before he remained of the hands around his neck.

The lack of oxygen was making his sight blurry, lung burning up. Screaming for some fresh air. Gasping he tried his best to kick the alpha off his body. When the hands were gone abruptly he took a deep breath, coughing multiple times. With his breathing sharp and flat he looked with dizzy eyes at the alpha who was hovering over his body. Knees on each side of his waist. Supporting his body on his hands beside the omega’s head. Caging him like a predator.

When the alpha grabbed the hair of his nap Taeyong groaned in pain, pressed his hands against his chest to push him away. The alpha grinned winning, glanced at his friends that surrounded the bed before he pressed his lips hard on the ones of the omega. Taeyong ripped his eyes open, stared angrily at him, trying hard to push him away. Screams of frustration and anger were muffled through the unwanted, forced kiss. Growling dangerous Taeyong bit down hard onto his tongue when the stranger squeezed it with force through his lips. 

The alpha let go of him immediately, pressing his hand over the omegas mouth and nose, taking him again the possibility to breathe.

“Swallow the small gift nicely and grateful like a good bitch and accept your true nature and being.”, the alpha growled grinning, pressing the omegas head against deeper into the mattress. The whimpering just pushing him further too.

Taeyong growled furious, noticing just by now the weird object the alpha had pushed into his mouth during the kiss. Trying to hit his face or to kick his balls noticed repeating a lack of oxygen in his lungs. Taeyongs vision was starting to blurry and he was fucking scared. Starting to scream which was muted by the alpha Taeyong swallowed the pill desperately and took all the strength he had left to push the alpha away.

“Have fun with our small gift.”, the alpha said while he was twinkling at him smirking.

“Fuck off!”, Taeyong screamed furious, desperate lifting his fist to punch the alpha directly into his face.

But Tayong was never able to punch him. It was easy for the alpha to catch his weak arm, squeezing it slowly to dominate him. Letting go of the hand it dropped back onto the mattress when the door was kicked open, slammed into the nearest wall. Taeyong rolled onto his side when the alpha disappeared above him. Glancing to the door through half-closed eyes he could make out Taeil and the coach. 

Which he would never want to meet in that kind of state. 

Jaehyun was trying to stay calm but the sight he was getting when he slammed the door open got him onto the edge of losing it. The omega laid coughing on the bed, trying the hardest to regain his breathing. Blood was on his lips, if not even at his head. On the sheets was a small spot of blood as well. Groaning the coach swallowed, looking punishing and demanding at the four alphas that just stood there.

“You guys are going to tell me what happened. Or better what you guys did to my athlete! Right now or I’m going to lose myself which is something you guys don’t want. I swear. I won’t repeat myself. Now tell me immediately.” He spoke as calm as he could but everyone sensed his anger. The alphas tilted their head a bit low in submission to the other alpha. They knew they couldn’t say anything against the coach. Not completely into submission, but enough to get the coach a bit calm.

“Nothing.”, the leader of the group said innocent and looked at Jaehyun with a glorious grin. “We just talked a small misunderstanding and a discussion. Nothing more. The little omega couldn’t face the truth we were telling him and he was starting a fight. We were just defending and showed him a lesson.”

“That’s not true!”, Taeyong spat angry and dashed forward to hit the disgusting alpha but was hold back by Jaehyun.

“Taeyong, calm down. Go into our room, calm down and we will talk in a few minutes.”

“That is not fair! Absolutely not! Don’t fucking defend their shitty behavior!”

Taeyong spat furiously and stormed out the room. Slamming the door shut of his and Jaehyhun’s room he looked around, seeking for something to hit the wall with. Jumping onto the bed he buried his face into the pillow, screamed loud into it to get out some anger. Sitting against the headboard he punched into it multiple times before he door was opened.

Jaehyun stepped inside with a sigh, pushing his hair back before he sat on the bed as well. Body turned towards the omega who was glaring furiously at his pulled up knees. When Jaehyun wanted to touch his shoulder Taeyong gave him a deadly glare, snorting furiously.

“Now tell me your part of the story. I know it wasn’t nice of me to send you away but a fight is the last thing that the team needs.”

“I was just talking with my friend on the phone when they came over. Asked me if I wanted to take a walk with them in the forest but I declined nicely the offer. They started to threaten me, caged me between the wall and then simply pulled me with them against my will! That fucker caged me in his arm and pressed his hand onto my mouth to silence me! They kidnapped me to that fucking room, trying to convince me to have some sexual fun before they decided to shove me into my fucking place, punched and kicked me multiple times. The one who you talked with had the nerve and gut to kiss me. That happened. Besides these guys forced me to swallow some kind of pill which I don’t know! They didn’t tell me what it is just that I should enjoy their fucking gift! You get the shit now why I am that angry and furiously!? They fucking drugged me, abused me, and tried to rape me! They could have given me anything and I’m freaking out right now!”, Taeyong screamed raging, getting off the bed when Jaehyun tried to take his arm Walking up and down hard breathing he starred at the wall, trying to think of a possibility to get his revenge. Maybe he could get that bat of Taeil and hit these assholes a few times. Or worse.

Jaehyun was shocked. Shocked by this outcome and what happened. The alpha walked slowly towards the hysterical omega, took his shoulder soft. The smaller just snorted sarcastically, blinking fast.

Jaehyun understood his mood and didn’t have a reason to tell him to calm down. Taeyong had all damn rights to be furious and angry.

“They did this just because I’m an fucking omega! What if the drug does worse to my body? Which will knock me out?! Which will damage some of my organs? I don’t fucking know what drug that was!”

“If they would be drugs to knock you out, you would be already. Why don’t we sit down and talk about this further.”

“THE FUCK I WILL!” The omega spat angry, hit Jaehyuns hands off his shoulders, fists trembling by his waist.

“They drugged and kissed me against my will! Do you think I like that they did this!? Just because they think there are mighty alphas who can do anything they want or not! I hate this! I hate their view of society and that they think they can walk away without any consequences! They fucking hurt my privacy and my body! I want them to pay for that! This fucking drug could be anything!!!”

Jaehyun starred at the trembling shivering hyperventilating omega in front of him and bit his tongue slowly. The first thing that needed to happen was to calm the other down. Taking a deep breath he let out some soothing pheromones. Hoping that Taeyongs omega would calm down through this action a bit. Call it sneaky and cheating. But it helped. Taeyong was started to relax his muscles. Still glaring holes into the alpha's chest. After a while, he took his arm carefully, sat down with him on the bed, and shielded his hand with his own.

“Listen. I can understand how are you feeling. That you are upset and angry. You have all rights too. And that they did something like this is unacceptable. I will talk with their coach before dinner starts to let him know what happened. If it is a drug, we will drive immediately to the hospital for a blood test. A doctor needs to check your injuries as well. Just to make sure nothing is broken or sprinkled. They will find the proof in your blood, and also we will rumor through their things to find the drugs. They will be kicked out of this camp, kicked out of their teams, and will have to go to the police. You will get your revenge, I promise. But not with fists and a fight. We need proofs first before we tell everyone. I will talk to the coach to search for their things while we will go to the hospital for the blood test.”

Taeyong starred at Jaehyun unimpressed, rubbing his burning eyes. The whole time he was blinking away the fresh hot tears that were forming in his eyes because he didn’t want to be weak. Not in front of his team or his coach. Not even in front of himself. Tilting his head down embarrassed he bit his lower lip, closing his eyes.

“They will pay for what they did to you. I promise. This is against every rule there is in our society. If you feel saver, you can stay in this room until I talked with the other coaches. We even need to call the cops. Drugs are against the laws. It could be any type of drug so we need to get you to a hospital as fast as possible.”

Taeyong rubbed his feet together, swallowing down the thick lump in his throat. Sniffing he wiped away the hot tears that slipped out of his eyes. Jaehyun watched him worried and with amazement.

He knew Taeyong was strong and had a thick fur against alphas but not like this. Normally every omega would have panicked and said he didn’t want to face them. But Taeyong was something different. But he was an omega, after all, a human being that had emotions. And this was a whole different level. Jaehyun observed the red swollen cheek on his face slowly and in detail.

“Come here.”

“Huh? Wh-hat?” Taeyong voice was cracking at the end, not daring to look at the alpha.

“Everyone needs a hug sometimes. You know that hugs can soothe mental or emotional chaos. So I’m offering you an opportunity which I would be happy if you take it.”

“That is the dumbest thing I ever heard in this type of situation.”

Taeyong laughed half crying. But he was never saying no to a hug. Not when he was on a mental rollercoaster of his emotions. Turning his head slowly towards Jaehyun who held his arm open he gave himself a small push and rushed into it. The omega wrapped his arms around his neck, hid his ugly crying face in his shoulder. Softly Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the younger, pulled him close, and filed the room with more pheromones. Sensing that the omega held himself back he looked at the walls. Softly rubbing his back.

“It’s okay to show feelings sometimes Taeyong. It is not a shame to show emotions. Cry as much as you want, I am the last person on this planet to judge you for being a normal human. I would never judge or change my sight of view about you. You are the strongest and amazing omega I ever met. You couldn’t do anything against this but I have to praise you for defending yourself.”

Taeyong could hear that Jaehyun meant honestly what he said which broke the dam inside of him.

Breaking the huge walls he had made up through the days in the camp to protect himself he didn’t hold back anymore and let his emotions out. Sobbing he buried his face even harder into the alphas shoulder. Jaehyun just held him in his arms, caressing his back softly and closed his eyes. Because of his back that started to hurt after a while in this position he changed it. With his arms still secured around the omega, he moved so he was sitting against the headboard, the crying omega on his lap, legs spread around his waist.

Taeyong didn’t care that the alpha had moved them. He just needed to let out his frustration and something to hold on too. Everything was just too much at this moment. Everything.

The omega in his lap got calmer as soon as he was done with crying which took at least fifteen minutes. Right now he was holding a limp omega in his arms that was breathing in a calm steady rhythm. Cressing his head he looked at him carefully. A soft understanding smile on his face.

“You want to go down with me to the dining hall so I can explain the organizer shortly what happened? You can wait in our room in the meantime. Till we know what kind of pill that guy gave you.”

“N-no, I come with you. So you don’t need to get to this floor again.”

Taeyong nodded weak, loosening the grip around the alphas neck. Rubbing his eyes he wiped away the tears, took a deep breath. Nodding again Taeyong pushed his hair back and looked at Jaehyun whose eyes were looking at him worried.

“You sure?”

“Mhmm.”

The omega nodded again before he got up slowly. Jaehyun watched him slumping to the bathroom, the door locked as soon as the omega disappeared in it. Rubbing his neck sighing Jaehyun rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

There it was again. That sweet addicting scent. Lifting his wet sweater he sniffed at it, eyes opened when he inhaled the vanilla smell. It was filled with a hint of distress and panic. But changed after a second it was sniffed.

Changing his sweater he waited by the end of the bed for Taeyong to come out. Making a completely turn Taeyong came out of the bathroom as if nothing had happened. No tears were seen, his swollen eyes completely gone. The omega was changing his hoodie, pushed his hair back, and checked his phone before he looked at Jaehyun who was smiling softly.

“Ready to go down and kick them in the ass?”

He asked grinning and got up when Taeyong nodded. Side by side they went down to the dining hall. In the elevator, Taeyong pushed the button before he looked at Jaehyun.

“Thanks for earlier. I needed that and it helped me to calm down. I just didn’t apologize back up there to you because I was still a bit overwhelmed. But thank you.”

“Your welcome. It’s okay to cry sometimes. Alphas do too you know? I cried once after a match when I didn’t make the things I wanted to do. Totally natural. And as promised, you will get your revenge and the alphas have to deal with their consequences. But if you should feel weird or notice symptoms of that drugget me immediately. Got it? It is okay that you want to defend yourself and show them that you are not weak. But you take a huge risk. You know that right?”

“I know. Don’t worry.”

Nodding they stepped out of the elevator and headed over to the dining hall. They were the last but they didn’t care. Taeyong took the last breath before they walked into the dining hall. Taeyong held his head up high while he was walking with Jaehyun towards the table with the organizer of this camp. Jaehyun whispered something into his ear which made the alpha stand up immediately, nodding. Getting over into a corner to talk in privacy. Taeyong looked around, blinking when he made eye-contact with Taeil who just looked at him in confusion.

When Taeil asked him with his eyes if something happened he just shook his head, smiling lightly before he focused back at Jaehyun who was still having a conversation with the organizer.  
Just when he thought the finally could leave this property to get himself checked up in the hospital something snapped inside of his body. It shoots an unbearable pain through his body. Every muscle in his body tensing out of pain.

Holding his breath he felt an uncomfortable heat coming up. From his head down into his chest, down to his stomach and pelvis. Burning him from the inside. Trying to get his breathing back he felt something wet between his butt cheeks and went pale. This couldn’t be happening. Hell no. It couldn’t This wasn’t supposed to happen. Please don't! He took his fucking pills! Taking a deep breath he tried to press his legs tight to avoid the slick running down.

Shivering and close to tears again Taeyong pressed his tighs together. Wrapping his arms around his body, nails burying into his waist. Shivering the omega took a deep breath before he looked back at Jaehyun who was still discussing with the other alpha. Taeyong needed to get out of here immediately. Right now. Before it was too late. Pushing himself against Jaehyun so he would get the message, the alpha tilted his head confused towards him. Eyes growing big in shock when he noticed what was going on with Taeyong.

“Taeyong...are you going into heat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the plot get deeper~
> 
> And these assholes even dared to drug and punch him, my poor bby 😭  
> But luckily Jaehyun was there to save him from being ra- okay, never mind. Let's do not deepen this way😣
> 
> Let your opinions rain on me!!!👀  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter and everything that happened to our precious Taeyong q-q
> 
> I am going to hide in a hole in the meantime till next week 👀:'D
> 
> See you all the next chapter  
> Stay safe and healthy!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	16. Heat Drug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crawling out of my hole*
> 
> IT'S WEDNESDAY MY DUDES!!  
> Which means, UPDATE! :D  
> I am not that happy how it turns out, but I didn't want to push the update to the next week 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments to the last chap, I loved to read them!  
> Showed me how much you loved the fic and the affection q.q
> 
> Thank you all so much!!!

Not able to form any words right now Taeyong nodded desperately and felt more of slick flowing out of his body. This was way the worst situation he had ever been in. Ever. Being in a dining hall filled with alphas and going into heat thanks do a fucking pill. Taeyong wished there would be a hole under his feet to swallow him completely. This was the worst day of his whole life.

Taking Taeyong’s arm Jaehyun walked with him two steps before everyone was able to smell him much more intense. Taeyong swallowed down a whine, pressing his thighs tighter together and squeezed his eyes shut. This wasn’t happening right now. Pretty please. Why was fate that much against him? His body was working against him. Heating up with each passing second. Pain getting bigger and bigger. A sharp pain spreading in his pelvis, making it feel as if it was eating him from the inside. It was as if a car had crashed into him at full speed. Looking up pleading to the coach who was wrapping his arms protective around his body he hid his face behind his hands in embarrassment. Eyes starting to wet with hot desperate tears. This was the worst that could have happened to him.

Feeling his knees giving in he squeezed his eyes shut and let out a small whine. The strong thick alpha pheromones that were filling the dining hall right now made him crazy, confused. He needed to get out of here as fast as possible. Or find someone to help him out of this mess. It was too much. Everything in this dining hall was just too much for him to bear. Desperate he buried his nails into the alpha's chest, eyes squeezed shut in pain. Groaning in discomfort.

Jaehyuns snapped immediately when everyone was going silent and just then the strong sweet scent of an omega in heat hit his nose. These bastards dared to give him a heat drug. Glaring at the alpha who had done this, growling dangerously. That asshole would regret doing this to his athlete. Jaehyun would make sure of that. Giving him a threatening glare he took the trembling omega into his arms. With one arm under his knee and the other around his back, he lifted him bridal style and growled dangerously at every young athlete who was trying to come closer to get that sweet-smelling omega. Attracted by the sweet scent of an omega in heat.

Pushing the door open Jaehyun rushed into the elevator, pressed the button, leaned against the wall. Taeyong had his face still hidden in his hands, crying silently. Quiet hiccuping and sobbing were filling the elevator and Jaehuyn wished he could help Taeyong somehow. But it wasn’t possible too. Jaehyun couldn‘t. Which was making him angry and helpless at the same time. 

As fast as he could he carried Taeyong into their bedroom, locked the door after they were inside, and was happy that these rooms were scent proof. Laying the trembling omega onto the bed he pulled the curtains close to provide the omega some privacy. Sitting beside him he checked his temperature before he took Taeyongs face in his and looked deeply into his eyes. Which pupils were opened wide, reflecting a golden color. Jaehyun swallowed lightly.

“Taeyong? You still with me?”

“Wh-what is happening.”, Taeyong asked scared, grunting when another wave of slick was gushing out of his body. How much he hated to be an omega right now. 

“These guys gave you a drug that is forcing your body into heat. I heard of it but never thought it was a real thing. I was wrong. The drug is stronger than the heat suppressants you are taken daily otherwise you wouldn’t go into heat. I assume your body is fighting with the drug right now which makes it way much more painful than normal heat. We just need to keep you hydrated till the ambulance is here so we can get you into the hospital. We don’t know the side effects of the heat or when it will be over. Nobody in this camp can take care of you like this. I am not letting anyone near you in this state so they can use you for their needs and desires. The same goes for me. I won’t do anything sexual, even if you beg me for it because I’m alpha. I will help you as best as possible with my scent, pheromones, and physical contact. But no matter how hard you beg I won’t help you through it the way alphas help omegas through heats. It wouldn’t be right and I won’t. You are not in your real mind and it wouldn’t be the right thing to do. Just till the ambulance arrived. It will be over soon.”

Taeyong whimpered desperate, the heat becoming too hard to handle. Throwing his head back desperate he bit his lip, hand pressing against his half-hard member. Completely blocking out that that the coach was seeing him like this. His mind was dizzy, foggy even. There was no time for shame or embarrassment because he needed relief. Jaehyun checked again if the door was locked before he rumored through his bag for something comfortable for Taeyong to wear. The ambulance had been already called. 

The omega was already gone with his mind and too busy to deal with his urge to cum. Jaehyun was somehow able to help him out of the sweat-drenched clothes of his upper body and put on his hoodie that was way too baggy for Taeyong. But the omega purred happily when the scent of alpha was surrounding him, making him feel safe. Making him feel complete and protected.

To give him a bit privacy Jaehyun pulled the blanket up to his waist, touching his forehead. Luckily he had a water bottle in his bag so he just needed to refill it every time Taeyong had emptied it. Which would happen a lot tonight. Putting off his sweater he threw it into the room and stayed beside the grunting, wincing omega. Rubbing his neck soothing he watched him worried and he had to hold himself back hard not to let his alpha take control about the omega in heat.

Even when his scent was that inviting and addicting. Chasing even. Taeyong’s scent was so much stronger than ever, inviting even for everyone to help him out. But Taeyong was his athlete and never would he use his position and trust to help him and use him. Never.

Taeyong came fast the first time and groaned when it still wasn’t enough to at least relax a bit. Rolling desperate on his back he whimpered, eyes still closed. Knees pulled up.

The alpha laid sideways slowly, sneaked his arm under the omegas head, caressing his wet hair softly. Taeyong rolled onto his side to face the alpha, seeking whining for his touch. Pressing his face into his shoulder he groaned in discomfort, seeking some friction. His hand just wasn’t enough and he couldn’t satisfy his leaking cock and an empty hole at the same time. Desperate tears were dripping down his cheek onto the alphas shirt. Whining into the fabric with a sob he flinched when another heatwave hit him on full force. Crying out desperate for someone to help him. It was too much for him. This heat was too painful to bear it.

“Let it go Taeyong. It’s okay, you’re a good omega. Such a good omega for me.”, the alpha whispered into his ear, scenting him to make this a bit comfortable for the crying mess in his arm. Trying to praise him with his words, knowing that omegas were weak and needy for this in heat. 

His other hand was laying loose over his waist, massaging the burning skin soothing. Letting the omega rub himself against his leg to get at least a bit of satisfaction. Every other alpha in this building would have pushed his knot desperate into the submitting little thing beside him, taking him for his liking and not caring for his body or health. Rubbing his nose over his hair he held him close when he was trembling, mixed with a painful moan. Jaehyun held him close, kissing his forehead softly. Ignoring how Taeyong was using his leg to get some relief.

“A-alpha...h-hurts.”, Taeyong was mumbling overwhelmed, still crying. “Pl-please help me. Please.”

“I know pup, I know. But it will be over soon. You’re doing so great. Couldn’t ask for a better omega.”, the alpha whispered into his ear, caressing his skin softly.

“Want alphas knot. Please, it won’t stop and it just hurts and I don’t get any friction and I need something to make me feel full and needed and-”

“Hush. It’s okay, you’re going to be fine.”

Taeyong shook his head furiously, biting into his wrist to get the pain into another part of his body. Screaming desperate for anything that could help him go through this. Every time he tried to kick off the blanket the alpha was pulling it back up, soothingly rubbing his neck. It was too hot. The room, the blanket, his body. Just everything.

Taeyong couldn’t think straight. It was like he was burning alive, no way out of the fire surrounding his body. Mixed with the aching emptiness and need to cum it was just torture. Torture without a sign of relief. Crying desperately he begged the alpha needily to help him, to make him feel safe and to take this burning heat and pain away that was making him feel lost. Never had he felt that submissive and would do anything to get rid of this pain.

But the alpha didn’t and it made him go crazy. Made him feel rejected, unloved. Not needed. Whining he turned his back to the alpha, not wanting to see his rejecting face again and looked with blown pupils around to find something that would soothe his pain. Maybe he could get out and find someone who would be able to help him. Who would want to help him.

When he tried to reach out for something a strong hand was grabbing his wrist, pulled it back, and pressed it to his chest. Holding it there what the omega didn’t like. Letting out an overwhelmed sob he tried to get it out of the strong iron grip. Jaehyun wrapped his arm around his waist when Taeyong tried to get out of the bed with every strength that was left in his body.

“L-let go.”, he begged crying, buried his face ashamed in the pillow.

“I’m just trying to help you and keep you safe omega. Trust me.”

“Do not trust alpha. Alpha hates me and doesn't like me because Alpha won’t help me. Alpha rejects me and I want to find someone who isn’t. Let me go, p-please.”

Taeyong stated frustrated and felt the other hugging him tighter from behind. Even when the blanket was the only thing between their bodies he tried to push his butt back against his pelvis but the alpha held him down. Taking him every possibility to move freely.

"I'm not hating you little pup, I'm just making sure you are not hurting yourself or do something you might regret later. I am not hating you. I could never.", he said soft, hating to see Taeyong like this. Vulnerable, helpless and insecure. Submissive and completely under the mercy of his instincts and omega. It was the complete opposite than he used to know of Taeyong.

Jaehyun held Taeyong tight in his arms, still scenting him. Not touching him the way an alpha would touch an omega in heat. Just like he said even if Taeyong would have begged him on his knees. It hurt him to see the omega in such big pain and frustration but he couldn’t help. It wouldn’t be the right thing to do. Caressing his stomach-soothing Jaehyun ignored the squelching sound while Taeyong tried to get some relief with his fingers, rested his forehead in the omegas wet neck. The smell of his slick filling the air.

It took his whole mind not to hovering over the omega and to fuck him senseless into the sheets to help him. This was harder than everything Jaehuny had to go through in his whole life. The dirty sounds that Taeyongs fingers made when he pushed them over and over again into his obviously wet rim made him go insane at some point. Mixed with his desperate moans for relief.

Taeyong’s moans were so sweet and lustful. Jaehyun had never heard such sweet sounds from anyone he ever was with. 

Just when someone knocked at the door he let go of the desperate omega, got on lightly wobbly legs to the door. Pressed his ear against it.

“Jaehyun, the ambulance is here!” He heard the alpha he just talked within the hospital and nodded. Slapping his cheek slowly he shook the head before he opened. Stepping aside he let the two beta males enter the room to help the poor omega out of this mess. 

"LEAVE ME! WANT ALPHA!" Taeyong screamed sobbing, looking around for the alpha to help him just as he did before. Cheeks wet of tears, lips opened to let out the cries after the alpha.

Taeyong tried to fight against the two new people he didn’t know, sensing that it was not the alpha that came back for him. Crying harder he called out for anyone to help him get away from this pain. Kicking as hard as he could to get these strangers off him. Feeling suffocated when the betas put a blanket onto his body to give him some privacy. The taller beta picked the still fighting drugged omega up, telling the other to lead the way.

Jaehyun grabbed his and Taeyongs phone, put on his jacket, and followed them down to the car.

“You’re the coach?” The smaller beta questioned, looked at Jaehyun.

“I am. Jung Jaehyun if the name is needed.”

“I suppose you know what happened and we’d like you to come with us to write everything int the report. Please sit in the back with him. It looks like your scent is calming him down a bit.”

Nodding Jaehyun climbed into the back, seeing the omega laying desperate on the table. Sitting on the edge he took Taeyongs hand, flinched in surprise when the other was shooting up, arms wrapped desperately around his neck. Seeking for some physical contact and scent of an alpha. Taeyong rubbed his nose up and down Jaehyun’s neck, whimpering painfully when another wave of pain hit his body. Jaehyun didn’t notice when the engine was started but the drive took at least thirty minutes till they made it to the hospital. 

The omega fight with all power left against the betas that pulled him off the alpha to get him inside the building so Jaehyun made a short process. Telling the beta’s where to go he carried the needy omega in his arms into the building through the surgery entrance. To avoid the entrance area with everyone in there. 

During the way, Jaehuyn explained what happened, that Taeyong also took heat suppressants. Following the betas into a room with a bed he headed over to it, putting the trembling omega down onto it. Ignoring the way Taeyong was nibbling on his neck in his misery, not being himself anymore.

“The doctor will come in soon to check quickly after him. Do you know if the omega is mated or in a relationship?”

“Not that I know. I’m his coach. We don’t talk about that private thing.” He said defeated, looked at Taeyong who was blinking furiously. Breathing heavy.

“I-I don’t h-have a boyfriend.” Taeyong gritted through his teeth, surprised that he was for a few seconds under the control of his body and mind. “B-but my friend Ten, his b-boyfriend is a friend of mine and helped me once. N-not physical but mental. C-can you call him? P-please?”

“Of course. You know his number?”

Nodding his head furiously Taeyong told them before he let out another grunt. Feeling the heat burning his body from the inside. Standing helpless in the room when the betas left Jaehyun snapped his head towards the omega when he called out for him. Deciding to help him with his scent he pulled Taeyong into his lap, giving him complete access to his neck.

Back in Seoul Johnny was taking a shower when his phone was ringing. Ten laid lazy on their couch, clothed in black jeans and a white silk shirt due to the dinner with Johnny’s parents he got up and headed into the kitchen. Taking the phone he scrunched his eyebrows when he saw an unknown number. Going into the bathroom he called Johnny’s name who stopped the shower, head appearing behind the glass to speak freely with him.

“What’s up? Missed me already?”

“Haha, how funny. Your phone is ringing. An unknown number is calling. You want to pick it?”

“Can you do it? I’m in the middle of my shower and wet.”

“Sure.”

Sitting on the edge of the bathtub Ten watched how Johnny spread the shower gel onto his body. Snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the person on the other line speaking.

_“Good evening. Am I talking to someone named Johnny?”_

“Not really. I’m his boyfriend, Ten. Johnny is busy right now so he told me to take the call. Why? Did something happen?”

_“Concerning your friend Lee Taeyong. Yes. He got into an uncomfortable situation combined with heat and he asked us to call Johnny and ask him to stop by. Saying he is someone who helped him once during his heat and that we should call him. Could he come over as fast as possible? It is urgent.”_

“Umm…” Ten looked lightly confused at Johnny who was done showering. Face pale. This didn’t make any sense. Why was Taeyong in heat? Taeyong had the heat suppressants with him and took them every day. “Just give me the address and we will be on our way. Thank you for calling.”

Ten rushed out of the bathroom to write down the address of the hospital before the call ended. Turning around he ran towards the bathroom, bumped into Johnny on his way back who took his shoulders to save him from falling. Already clothes in his sweatpants and shirt.

“What happened? You went pale and rushed back so fast I couldn‘t ask.”

“We need to go to the hospital near the camp Taeyong is in. The employee just said there is a situation with his heat which is kind of impossible because he takes his suppressant. But Taeyong told the person on the phone to call you because you helped him once. So put on your shoes while I take our jackets and let’s go. We will need at least two hours to the hospital and-”

“Woah calm down. Taeyong is what?”

“In heat. We need to go there and help him. Or rather you. He is our friend! And you’re obviously the only one who he will allow to help him through this. Please, Johnny. We need to go now!”

“Alright. Alright, let’s go.”

Johnny put on his shoes, went into the kitchen to grab their ordered dinner they would need to eat during their way. He couldn‘t focus on driving while being hungry. With the apartment locked the went down into the garage. Ten offered to drive first so Johnny could eat something. If Taeyong needed the help of the alpha, he should eat to have energy.

While Johnny ate the noddles Ten focused on the street, keeping himself calm even knowing his best friend was in trouble. But panic wouldn’t get them there sooner and he wanted to make sure there would no car accident happen. Johnny observed his movements, face, and breathing. Taking his hand softly in his he kissed it. There were a lot of benefits with an automatic car.

“And you are okay with all of this? If Taeyong is in heat, he may need to be knotted to help him out of it. Do you know what you ask me to do?”

“I never asked or begged you to sleep with him.” Lightly surprised Ten looked at him for a short second, turned his head back onto the street. “You helped him once without sleeping with him. And we already were in a relationship at that moment. Help him as well as you can. I don’t want to ask you to do something you don’t want or feel bad with it.”

“I would feel bad, to be honest. I don’t want you to feel unloved if I sleep with him. Even if it is just to help him with heat. I can’t do this. I would feel bad facing you after. Knowing I slept with our friend even when we are together. Feel worse. I love you. I do but if I help Taeyong, just with my touch, scent, and pheromones.”

“It’s fine. I feel the same. Deep inside I wouldn’t want you to sleep with someone else but me. Even if it is my best friend. If you do there would be a crack in our relationship and one in the friendship with Taeyong. A heat without being knotted is painful for omegas but able to deal with. Go just as far as you are comfortable with.”

“Mhmm.”

Kissing the palm of the omegas hand Johnny smiled softly when the hand wandered up into his neck, caressed it softly. Johnny in return held a fork with some noddles in front of Ten’s mouth and continued to feed him while driving. After two hours and thirty minutes, Ten pulled over into the parking slot of the hospital. With their jackets on, they rushed hand in hand into the hospital, right towards the receptionist. When they mentioned where they were and why they were here an omega came up to them, asking kind to follow them.

Somewhere up on another floor, they were stopping in front of a door.

“I’m doctor Park. I observed Mr. Lee two hours ago. Mr. Jung is still inside with Mr. Lee and helps him with his pheromones. I am just telling you the things you need to know to understand what is going on but I’m not authorized to tell you more information. Except you are family.” The doctor, which was an omega as well, explained and continued when two shook their heads.

“Alright. Mr. Lee had been drugged with a really intense heat pill. It was strong enough to overpower the heat suppressants inside his body which are still active. Which means the suppressants are fighting against the pill and its content. His body is working against him what makes the heat much worse than a normal one. I just want to know how far you can go to help him, knowing that you two are mates.”

“I help as good as I can expect anything sexual. I can help him with my scent, pheromones, hands, and even help him to get off but nothing that is concerning his private body part. I just can’t have sex with him or knot him. It would only destroy our friendship and my mate and I talked about this in detail on our way here.” Johnny said calmly, still holding Ten’s hand tight in his. Caressing the back with his thumb. The doctor nodded understanding.

“First, thanks for your help. I can understand why you decide to cut the line when it comes to something intimate but the problem is the pill won’t stop working until he is knotted. As already mentioned, it is an intense heat pill. Made to get omegas into heat and that desperate to take any knot to end the torture. It is commonly used in clubs to get omegas submissive for sex or to rape them. A nurse will stop by when you’re inside to bring you some supplies to help Mr. Lee through the heat.”

“So...you mean toys or-”

“Kind of. Not the nicest word but yes. One of them can stimulate a knot so this should be over for Mr. Lee soon. Your mate can wait up here or go into our waiting area if you don’t want to hear what’s happening. As soon as you are ready you can come inside.”

“Sure.”

Johnny waited till the doctor was inside, turned completely over to Ten who was looking at him with his big brown eyes. A smile on his face. Taking his face softly, Johnny leaned down to pull him into a passionate kiss. Ten placed his hand on the alpha's chest, looking lovely at him when he separated their lips.

“You are really okay with this Ten? With me doing this? What if it is too strong and I end up sleeping with him?”

“I trust and love you. So do you me in return. No matter how much Taeyong is begging, it is due to the drug. Keep that in mind. He is not himself any longer and just needs a friend to help him out. And like the doctor said, you will get something to help him and give him, even if it is just stimulated with the toy, a knot. After he should be good. I’m waiting in the area the doctor mentioned earlier and will wait there for you. Okay?”

“Yeah. I love you.”

“Love you more.”

Johnny placed his hand in Ten’s neck to kiss him again without the omega pulling back. After a while, he let go, hugged Ten tight before he let go of him. Ten gave him an encouraging smile and saw him disappearing in the room. Scratching his neck he looked around to see where he would need to go. When a nurse stopped by he asked her the way, thanked with a light smile. With Johnny’s jacket in his hand, he made his way over  
to the waiting area, got himself a bottle of water out of the automat, and sat down on an armchair. The waiting area was modern and nice looking. Keeping Johnny’s jacket on his lap he took out his phone, sipping the water. 

When he noticed someone sitting down at the armchair next to him he sniffed. Noticed a way to familiar scent. Tilting his head towards the guy he noticed that it was the coach of their university team.

“Um...hi. You’re the coach of the baseball team, right? I’m Taeyong’s friend and know you from campus. Name is Ten.”

“Huh?” Jaehyun turned his face towards the omega, rubbed his cheek. “So that alpha up there is your mate? And yeah, I’m the coach. Call me Jaehyun if you like.”

“Okay. We are not mates. Not yet. I’m sure in the future but not right now. We are in a relationship. Anyway, how is he? Taeyong? The doctor just told us what happened but not in detail.”

“Not good. He’s sweating consciously, crying, screaming, begging to anyone to help him out of this torture. When the other alpha, your boyfriend entered he was himself for a short second. Probably because he noticed the new scent entering. The doctor mentioned that he is starting to dehydrate to the amount of sweat and slick his body is producing. The other needs to get him to drink a lot to not hyperventilate or dehydrate way much worse.”

“I see. But before I ask you what happened, wait.”

Jaehyun looked confused at Ten who put the jacket down and rushed over to the snack vending machine. He came back after a short while with another water bottle in his hand and a cereal bar. Putting it onto the armrest of Jaehyun’s seat he took in his old position.

“You look kind of exhausted. Drink something and eat. It will do your body good and calm your mind down.”

Jaehyun looked at the omega before he took nodding the bottle and cereal bar. With half of the water in his system and the cereal bar completely gone he took a deep breath, put his head back for a while before he looked again at Ten.

“Thank you for that. I needed it.”

“Noticed. My boyfriend is like this sometimes as well. But can I ask you what really happened? How all of this happen? How was someone able to sneak drugs into the camp and worse, drug the only omega in it?”

Jaehyun sat up to face the other better before he started to explain exactly what happened. Repeating the story just like he remembered from Taeyong. When he was finished he noticed the lightly shocked face of the other omega who was still processing what had happened. Rubbing his neck he gripped the jacket in his lap tight, looking into the room. 

Ten felt shocked and worse. That something like this happened to his best friend. Not to ignore the mental issues he would get due to this. Gripping the jacket tighter he hugged, sniffed at it to get a hint of Johnny’s scent that calmed him down always. After a while, he tilted his head up and looked back at Jaehyun.  
“So he wasn’t even drugged but punched as well. Did they made scans already?”

“No. The doctor said the drug is overpowering the pain from the bruises and in this state, it wouldn’t be possible to make a good scan. They would have to sedate him to do this which isn’t an option due to his physical state. All we can do now is wait.”

“I see...”

Ten looked up to the ceiling. Not knowing how long they would have to wait Ten started a conversation with the other to get their minds of whatever would be happening upstairs.

Everything they could do was to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Jaehyun helped Taeyong without getting to physical  
> As I mentioned: SO DAMN BOYFRIEND MATERIAL!!!!
> 
> Let us pray and hope that Taeyong is doing fine next chapter again >-<  
> Hate to see him suffer that much.
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think about this chapter.
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	17. Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THAT I DITCHED THE CHAP LAST WEDNESDAY!!! Q____Q
> 
> I had to prepare something big spontanious so I didn't have the time to upload ><
> 
> Now you get 6.4 k chapter of what was or is going on with Tae!  
> Next week as usual, last one was just one time. Promise!
> 
> Thank you all for your love, kudos, comments and affection towards my story!  
> It really makes my day! Q_Q
> 
> Stay save and healthy guys!
> 
> See you next Wednesday MY DUDES! :D

When Johnny left the room he took a deep breath when the cool air of the corridor hit him on full force. Trembling he pushed his head back and checked the time. It had taken four hours till he could help Taeyong to get the relief he needed with that toy the nurse had given him. Taeyong had lost a big amount of water and passed out of exhaustion after he got his relief. Calling the nurse to take care of his friend he waited till the beta arrived and went quickly towards the restroom. Splashing some cold water into his face he took deep breaths to calm down.

Taeyong’s scent had been way much intense, tempting, and affectionate than usual. More than the one time he helped him to go through his heat. His instincts were on alert, his inner alpha seeking for the omega. God, he needed to calm down, quickly. Slapping his cheek he stared at him in the mirror. The only thing he needed now was to pull his boyfriend into his arms. Hug him tight and inhale his scent. Distract his inner nature and calm the fuck down. As mentioned he didn’t do anything sexual but the omega in heat triggered something inside him that he could only calm down with Ten nearby. Otherwise, he would go crazy.

Getting out of the restroom he went straight for the waiting area. Scanning the room to find his boyfriend. Swallowing the big lump in his throat. Spotting the omega he rushed over, stopped right in front of him. Ten had slumped in the chair, head resting against the backrest. Breathing calm and steady through his nose. Johnny couldn‘t take him badly for falling asleep. When they reached the hospital it had been something around 10 pm. And now it was 2:20 am in the morning. Taking his face softly he kissed Ten’s cute nose. Followed by his cheek, forehead, jawline, and again, his nose. 

Ten stirred in his sleep, stretching his legs grumbling. When someone touched his waist followed by a peek on his lips he opened his eyes half-way. Smiling immediately when he saw Johnny. Sitting up slowly he wrapped his arms around his neck and let himself be pulled up onto his legs.

God Johnny was reeking after Taeyong. Scrunching his nose lightly he rubbed it softly up and down his boyfriend's neck, jawline. Capturing him in his scent to make himself comfortable. Johnny grabbed his waist tighter, face pushed desperate into his hair. Ten knew immediately what was going on with the alpha. The way he dug his nails into his waist, the way he pressed his body against his and tried to inhale and take as much of the omega as possible.

Taking his cheeks careful Ten observed Johnny’s eyes, kissed his chin. Sensing that something was wrong with the alpha.

“Ten, I-”

“I know. Let’s go somewhere else alright? Did the doctor tell you any news about Tae?”

“No. Nurse just said Taeyong will sleep till the next morning. So we can go? I need to get some fresh air an-”

“We will. Why don’t you put your jacket on? C’mon love.”

Johnny nodded, grabbing his jacket in no time and put it on. Ten gave Jaehyun his number who just had watched this scene silently.

“Call me please as soon as you got some news about his condition or when he wakes up. Johnny and I will look for a hotel nearby and stay there over the night. Just let me know if there is any news. I’d talk with you more but my boyfriend needs me now. Try to get some rest as well.”

“Sure. Have a good night you too.”

“Same to you. See you tomorrow then.”

Smiling Ten took Johnny’s arm and pulled him out of the hospital. Sitting in the car he chooses the next best hotel nearby. The closer it was to the hospital, the better. Ten had to hold Johnny’s hand the whole way up to the hotel, knowing how riled up his boyfriend was after he shared four hours with the omega in heat in one room. Booking a room and paying for it Ten pulled Johnny over towards the elevator with the card key in his hand.

As soon as the elevator doors were closed Johnny hugged the omega from behind, pressing his forming bulge in his pants against his ass. Ten had to press his lips together to hold back a moan that had barely left his mouth. Nose buried deep in his scent gland. Caressing his hands softly Ten whispered soothing words at him till they made it towards the room Ten had rent just a few minutes ago.

Johnny pressed Ten right away against the closed door, kissing him hungrily like a wolf that hadn’t eaten for weeks. Arms wrapped around the alphas neck Ten jumped up, legs wrapped around the other's waist. Letting himself being carried over to the bed Ten bounced a few times on the mattress when the alpha had thrown him onto it. With their clothes off in record time Johnny laid between the already spread legs of Ten, kissing his way up from his chest to his lips.

“God I need you so bad Ten. So, so bad.” He growled desperate, biting into his ear. Rewarded with a gasp of the omega. “Taeyong’s scent was so addicting and I barely lost myself and I’m losing myself now if I don’t-”

“Take me then. I’m not holding you back. You did so well and deserve a rewarding love. You did so well. I’m proud of you love.”

“I love you.”

Johnny grunted growling before he pressed his hard, aching cock into the tight entrance of the omega. Ten squeezed his eyes shut by the incoming, tried to relax as good as possible. Scenting the alpha further he gasped when the other went onto full force without warning. The alpha was riled up and he was no one to tell him no. Johnny slammed with hard aimed thrust right into his prostate, hitting it dead on. Every, single, time. Ten saw stars at some point, moaning loud to push Johnny further. Knowing that it only made the alpha go faster and harder. Pushing him to the limit. Letting him pound his body into the mattress, rocking the bed lightly with his thrust. Ten gave Johnny full control of his body, let him do whatever he wanted and needed to do with him right now. 

Johnny bit into the younger's lips, tucked at them before he put his legs over his shoulder. Reaching deeper into this position he put all the energy and sexual desire into his thrusts, biting into Ten’s chest, knowing his weak spots like their home. When Ten came without warning he growled passionate and possessive, feeling him clenching around his dock. With a few more strong, sharp thrusts at his prostate that made Ten clench tighter around him, he cum with a hit into his gut. Biting softly into the omegas shoulder without breaking the skin. Breathing heavily through his nose Johnny felt the blood rush through his ear, heartbeat stronger than before. After coming down Johnny let go of Ten’s shoulder, kissing the biting mark softly.

Pushing himself up with the hands by Ten’s head Johnny rested his forehead against his, kissing his nose in an apologizing manner. Caressing his cheeks Ten looked with a fucked out expression into his eyes. Noticing that they went back to normal. Slowly the alpha pulled out which made him gasp. He was still sensitive and this was probably the first time that they did such an intense, short round of sex in a long time. Moving onto his side Ten looked at his lover who sat silently beside him. Starring into the room with empty eyes. 

Sensing that something was up Ten sat up, sneaked his arms around his waist. Chin rested on his shoulder. Kissing the heated up skin softly to show him some affection.

“Talk to me, Johnny. What is on your mind? Don’t cast me out. We promised to never hide anything from each other. Never. It wasn’t an easy task for you to help Taeyong, especially in his heat. It was a lot to take in for you and your body, so talk with me. Tell me what is bothering your mind, your body. Just everything. What is there for me to know?”

“It’s just a bit much for me to take in. Nothing I wouldn’t be able to handle, but I need time. The heat Taeyong had been forced into was something else than a normal one. His scent was temping and possessive, but bitter at the same time. It was hard for me not to give in. But I always had to think about you but you should have seen Taeyong. It was as if he was a completely different person. Completely letting his omega take over and just wanted to please an alpha. Submissive. The opposite of him normally. It was just shocking. And then I needed to get that urge out to get some relief myself and held myself back because I love you and I thought about you every second and didn’t want to follow my sexual desires an-”

Ten climbed onto Johnny’s lap, stroking his dark brown hair. Feeling the alpha still not being satisfied he lifted himself. Taking Johnny’s cock he held it while sinking, taking it completely. Breathing slowly through his nose the omega put his arm around Johnny’s neck when the alpha sat up abruptly, moaned when the tip of the cock buried deep inside of him brushed against his prostate. 

When the alpha took his waist in a tight grip the omega leaned down forward to connect their lips. Moving up and down slowly he buried his hands in the soft hair of Johnny, pressing his body against him to let him know he was there for him. At some point he let the alpha take control, moaned loudly into his ear. Clenching down when the thrusts were getting sharper and shorter Ten bit softly into the other's scent gland, dug his nails in his shoulder when Johnny cum inside for another time. Johnny wrapped his arm possessively around his waist, kissed his temple grateful. The omega had his head sideways resting on his strong shoulder, kissing the older's neck softly.

“Thank you, love. I really appreciate it. But you didn’t cum an-” Johnny stated, stopped when Ten shook his head. A finger is placed on his lips to silence him.

“It’s fine. You needed it. It’s not always important for both to cum. Your body craved for it and I was happy to be helpful. Lovers help each other without seeking something in return.”

Johnny pouted, scratched Ten’s neck softly. Kissing his lips in a lovely soft way.

“Still. I feel bad for you not able to cum. But I will make it up to you. I promise.”

“Why don’t we lay down and get some sleep? It was the drug that let Taeyong act like this. Nothing else. He wasn’t himself due to the drug. We don’t even know if he will remember anything that had happened. I’m sure he will be himself by tomorrow when he wakes up. It was a hard day for both of us. Why do we not try to get some sleep? You deserve it the most.”

Nodding Johnny put his arms around Ten's body, let himself fall back, and pulled him onto his chest. Blanket pulled up to Ten’s shoulder they both stayed silent, enjoying each other's company. Johnny stared up to the ceiling, even when his omega fell asleep quickly. Maybe he overdid it with his need. Softly he lifted him off his now soft cock, laying him down flat on his body. Caressing his back he kissed the top of his head, massaging his buttcheeks to get some stress relief. Sometimes when he was stressed or in a bad mood he used Ten’s buttcheeks as stress balls. They were amazing to reduce stress.

Johnny loved that they fitted into his hands as if they were just made for him. Plump, soft. A gift from heaven. Massaging the soft flesh in his hands he closed his eyes and fell asleep at some point.

  
The next time Johnny woke up was due to the sound of a running shower. Laying on his stomach he lifted his head, looked around. Trying to connect the things that had happened yesterday.

Locked in his thoughts he just looked up when the mattress dipped down. 

“How did you sleep?” Ten asked while stroking with his slim fingers through his hair. Combed it with them slowly.

“Good. There is still this urge inside. It might happen that my rut is starting earlier due to the forced heat from Taeyong. Normally, heats can trigger ruts and the other way around.”

“I know. If this happens, we will take care of it. I’m sure we can head home today. Just let me know if something is happening okay? You should go and take a shower as well. There are towels in there you can use. Just to get rid of the heat scent still lingering around you. I check out where we can get something to eat for breakfast.”

Letting the alpha kiss him softly Ten watched him disappear in the bathroom while lacing his shoes. Straightening his silk shirt he tucked the front into his jeans, scratched his chest. Getting into the bathroom when Johnny called for his clothes he held them out. Quickly Johnny put them on after he was dry.

Giving the key back at the reception Ten and Johnny looked for a café nearby where they could get some coffee and breakfast. Johnny sipped his coffee slowly while Ten nibbled his sandwich. One arm around the alpha's waist Ten kissed his cheek, holding up his sandwich for Johnny to take a bite. Ten understood that Johnny was affected by Taeyong’s heat and tried his best to help him. Rubbing his back Ten watched him close.

“Why don’t we take a coffee for you for the way back to the hospital? Or something to snack?”

Humming Johnny kissed his cheek in return. With their breakfast in their stomach, they got another coffee for both of them and headed back to the hospital. Jaehyun didn’t give Ten a call but they wouldn’t leave till they know what was up with Taeyong. Stopping by the reception the omega asked about his friends and led Johnny towards the elevator.

Upon the floor where they separated yesterday, Ten and Johnny sat on the chairs at the wall, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Jaehyun joined them after a few minutes, greeted them with a small ‘Good morning’.

“Is there any news?” Ten asked curiously, getting comfortable in Johnny’s lap. The other was hiding his face in the omega's neck, relaxing further.

“Unfortunately not. I just got a call to stop by. I wanted to call you when I was here but there is no need for it anymore now that you are here as well. How is your boyfriend doing?”

“He’s a bit taken back and affected by the heat pheromones. So we are all waiting for the doctor.”

“Yeah.” Jaehyun nodded, rubbed his legs. Starring onto the ground.

The first thing Taeyong noticed when he came back to his senses was that his body felt like shit. His body was under fire, head feeling as if someone hit him multiple times with a hammer. Squeezing his eyes shut in discomfort he curled his toes, groaned, and turned his head to the side. Slowly he opened his eyes and was faced by a white room. Blinking furiously to allow his eyes to get comfy with the brightness he noticed that this wasn’t the room in the camp. When he tried to sit up his arms were too weak to be moved. Wincing he tried to lift them again. Without luck.

“Stay down. It’s okay, you’re safe.”, someone said smiling, standing aside from the bed for Taeyong so he was able to look at him.

The omegas pupils were back to normal but the doctor could sense the panic and distress in his scent. Pressing the button beside the bed he took his hand careful to give him something to hold on too. 

“How are you feeling?”

“D-don’t know. M-my head hurts, my body hurts and I’m confused a-and-”

“I will explain everything to you with time. Your save and will recover soon.”

Taeyong swallowed, whined when pain shot through his body. With a small introduction he checked his pulse again and his reflexes, as well as his eyes before the doctor, started to explain.

“I just need to make a few check-ups. So can you tell me what your name is?”, he asked politely and smiled at him. 

“Taeyong..”, the omega said with a rough voice, coughing. The doctor reached out for the glass filled with water and headed it over to him. Helping him to drink some of the liquid he held the glass to allow him to drink anytime he wants. After that, he asked him what he remembered and wrote a few things down. Eyebrows squeezed together from time to time. Taeyong could remember that he was going into heat, that he was carried into his bedroom. After that, every memory was gone. Deleted from his memory.

“W-what happened…?”

“To make it short. You were forced to take one of the strongest heat drugs that exist and I’m sure the person who did this to you knew that. You could have died but thanks to your coach and friend you are out of danger. He took care of you during your heat. Helped you with his scent and pheromones to make it a bit comfy at least. We had to stimulate a knot for your body to pull you out of the danger. But I can soothe you, everything went smooth. Nothing bad, I assure you. Imagine it like a toy that is made for omegas to stimulate an alphas knot. Your friend Johnny helped you to get through this. How are you feeling right now?”

“I-I can’t move precisely...my body hurts. My head hurts and I have the urge to vomit. It’s like I’m upside down-”, Taeyong said quiet, looking weak with tired eyes at the doctor.

“I thought so. The heat suppressants you took are still fighting against the leftovers of the drug inside of your body. Heat suppressants are supposed to prevent heats but through the drug, it happened. There is a small fight in your body between the drug and the suppressant which will last for maybe two more days. It takes a while for the body to process the drugs. To get the bad things out of your system and body. During this time you will still be weak, sleep often, has the urge to vomit which will maybe happen at some point. You blacked out of exhaustion and your body needs time to recover from the drug. I would say you will need to take a break of one week to make sure to recover completely. We will give you some painkillers, just in case. If anything else should happen out of the things that I brought up, give me a call. Immediately. It was a strong drug after all so please do your body and yourself the favor to rest.”

Taeyong looked at the doctor before he nodded weakly. Taking the glass slowly he nipped a few times, looked at the doctor. A sharp pain shot through his body. Making him groan deeply.

“From one to ten, how bad is the pain? One is a low level and ten the worst.”

“E-eight.” Taeyong gasped, handing the glass over. Fearing he would drop it. 

“Alright. I will give you another sedative so your body can blend out the pain. We did a scan while you were sleeping to take this burden off you while you’re awake. Luckily there is nothing broken but your ribs are bruised badly. So you should take my advice on resting seriously. Your body and health should be your first priority now.”

Nodding weak Taeyong watched how the doctor made the sedative ready. Feeling his body calm down after a few minutes he laid limb in the bed, eyes closed relaxing. It was so nice to not feel the pain any longer. Taeyong was way to gone to enjoy the painless moment than to notice that the doctor had left the room.

Outside the doctor looked at Ten, Johnny, and Jaehyun that were starring at him worried. 

“He’s up but he needs rest. A lot of rest. No heavy activities for a week at least. He has really bad bruises on his body that will keep him in pain for the next four days at least. Luckily there is nothing broken but whoever punched did it on purpose. If you want to see him, just one person at a time. We shouldn’t overwhelm him.”

Ten, Johnny and Jaehyun nodded before they looked at each other. Ten suggested for Jaehyun to go first because he was the coach and Taeyong would be probably angry at the doctor's order. He and Johnny could enter later. Jaehyun entered the bedroom slowly, stopped by the bed, and reached out for the glass-half-empty glass of water when he heard Taeyong coughing. Helped Taeyong to drink something.

“Can you help me sit up?”

Nodding with a small smile Jaehyun put the glass away and supported the weak omega to sit against the headboard. Taeyong starred at his hands that were laying in his lap, not knowing how to handle this situation. Closing his eyes he swallowed, whimpered quietly. When someone took his hand he looked at the alpha with a sad expression. Remembering the things the doctor had told him just a few minutes ago.

“I don’t want to take a break.”, he said quietly, moving his feet even if he was facing pain through this action.

“The doctor told me what is going to happen next. I understand that you don’t want to take a break but it is needed. We all have to do something at a point in our life that we don’t want to do. Your safety and health are way more important than this camp. The team will understand your situation. You went through a lot and you could have died because of this dumb action of these alphas.”

“D-did...umm...did you just...you know..?”

“I just helped you with my scents and pheromones. Don’t worry. It was my duty as your coach to make sure you are safe. And now you need to do me the favor to recover so you are fit for our matches in the next weeks. The team can not play without their pitcher.”

Understanding Taeyong looked back onto his hands. Sighing. This wasn’t supposed to happen. He should practice with his team in the camp and not recover a whole week. He will fall back because of this and need more time to do everything to be on the same level as they are. Rubbing his cheek frowning he shook his head slowly when Jaehyun asked him if he wanted to drink more.

“This isn’t fair.”, he said after a long silence and turned his gaze back to the coach. “I’m supposed to practice with my team. To improve with them. And not to stay at home to recover. I want to practice as well and not fall behind because of this. This is not fair.”

“I know Taeyong. I know. And the person who did this to you will pay for this. I told the coach of the team about this and he promised me that he will look through the alphas things to find the drugs. And it is just one week. I know how you are feeling about this. I was angry at myself too when I got the injury but dealt with it. The only difference between your and my break is that you didn’t do this to yourself. Someone pulled you into this mess. You didn’t. Is someone at your place that can take care of you? You said you have a roommate right?”

“Yeah...Haechan and he should be home mostly. Besides lectures and practice. Why?”

“Because you won’t stay at the baseball camp any longer. The decision is already made. As soon as the doctor gives his okay to let you go, you will drive home with your friends Ten and Johnny. You need time and rest to recover. Which you won’t get if you stay the week over at the camp. You are an easy target in this state and I can’t always be there to protect you.”, the alpha said seriously with a hint of worry in his voice. Taeyong stared at him, swallowed slowly before he looked to the wall opposite to him.

“I can protect myself.”, he spat bitterly, grabbing the blanket tightly.

“Theoretical yes. But in this state of yours, an alpha will be overpowering you easy. You can barely move on your own. I know this is hard for you to hear and accept, but it is a fact. And this is just a side effect of the pill. You will be able to move like before in a few days. You heard the doctor  
clear as I did.”

“That’s not fair. This dumb alpha who did this is still in this camp and I’m cast out because I was drugged!”

“Not everything in this world is fair Taeyong. And if you can protect yourself, why didn’t you fight against the alpha when he did this?”

Please what? Taeyong looked shocked at Jaehyun for saying this. Was he trying to show him that he wasn’t as strong as he thought he was? Grabbing the sheet as hard as he could in his state he looked angry at him. Hot tears of anger wetting his eyes.

“Are you saying this is my fault as well!? It was four against one!”

“No. It isn’t. But if you can defend yourself against just one alpha, you could have. But you didn’t. You said it was just one alpha who did this right?”

“Yes, but the others were in the room as well an-”

“Which gives me the imagination that the others just stood there and watched. Correct?”

“Sure but why ar-”

“Which proofs that you may not be strong enough to take it against just one alpha. Don’t get me wrong. I don’t want to talk you down or say that you are weak because you are an omega or anything like this, but this proves that you need to get home. If I’m out with the team and an alpha breaks into our room. What do you think will happen? Possibly they trying to rape you and you won’t be able to defend yourself in a state like this. I can’t let anyone stay in the room just to babysit you. This wouldn’t be fair for them either. I am just realistic. Even if they would volunteer to watch after you. You can practice again once you recovered and gained back your strength. We can make an extra lesson after practice for you if you want. I have enough time. This is something I can offer you if you want.”

“Leave.”

That was all that Taeyong was able to get out as calm as possible. He didn’t need to hear that he was weak. Especially not from his coach who saw him as something weak right now. Jaehyun may be right with the things he said. That he wasn’t able to protect himself in this state. But he didn’t need to be talked down like he was something lesser than a strong alpha. Taeyong may be overreacting but it wasn’t too much for him to handle now. 

Jaehyun looked calmly at the omega.

“I am not saying this because I want you to face your real nature or anything like this Taeyong. Just trying to explain to you why you can’t stay longer in the camp and that I need you to stay at home and recover. You are not weak. You’re not. Probably the situation was too much. But the decision is already made.”

“I said leave. Or do I speak another language!?”

He yelled angrily and would have hit him if he wasn’t that weak from the drugs. Jaehyun sighed quiet but nodded.

“I’m going to gather your things and give them to your friends.”

“GET OUT!”

Lifting his hands apologizing Jaehyun wrote his number onto a paper. With it being left on the nightstand he gathered his things and left the room. The omega didn’t need to hyperventilate because of his words and he may have saved them for later. But he needed to understand why he needed to get home. Ten and Johnny, which were still waiting in the hallway, flinched when they heard a scream. Confused they looked at Jaehyun who was looking at them in return.

“Can we go inside?”

“Yeah. I head back to the camp and gather Taeyongs things. He should go home. The doctor told him to rest a week. There is no use for him staying in the camp in this state. I will send you a message when I gathered everything and return so you can take everything with you.”

“Okay. Thank you for the information. Johnny, can you stay out here for a few minutes? It looks like Taeyong is riled up and maybe it is too much for him to take if we both enter at once.”

“Sure. Go ahead.”

Kissing him grateful Ten stood up, shook Jaehyun’s hand with a light smile. Going into the room he closed the door silently. Nearing the bed with quiet steps he looked worried at Taeyong who was starring wholes into the sheets. Approaching him slowly Ten sat on the edge of the bed, taking his shivering hand. The other tilted his gaze slowly towards him. Eyes filled with hot tears of anger.

“I’m not asking you how you are feeling cause I can see it. I just want to let you know that Johnny and I are standing by your side and help you as good as possible.”

“Did Johnny…you know… or did we..?”

Taeyong asked trembling, swallowed when Ten shook his head with a friendly smile.

“There happened nothing that intimates between you two. Johnny assumed that there would be a change in the friendship if he would and draw the line. He only helped you just like the last time you were in heat. Nothing too sexual or that he knotted you. He respects your privacy and body. Cuddling?”

Nodding desperate Taeyong slid aside to make some space for his friend. Ten moved to his side, arms wrapping around his friend to give him something to hold on too. Taeyong buried his face in no time into his shoulder, nails dug into Ten’s back. Whispering soothing words into his ear Ten held him tight, letting him cry as much till there were no tears left. 

“I-I’m sorry to call you both over here. Johnny came up in my mind when someone asked if I have a mate or boyfriend to help me through this. I-I didn’t want to bother you both. But there was no one else who could have done this. Taeil was at the camp a-a-and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship and the coach was a deep no. Johnny was the only one coming up be-because he helped me once. I didn’t want to annoy or bother you, nor too put a rock between you two because you are in a relationship, a-and if Johnny would have done anything intimate it would have ended in chaos. But I knew he wouldn’t because we’re friends and we trust each other. P-plus he’s in love with you to control himself a-and-”

“It was good that you called us.”, Ten interrupted him softly, caressed his back. Wiping off the tears of his best friend's face. “Especially that you called out for Johnny proves how much you trust him. That you are not letting every alpha do this to help you. It was a huge burden for you, I know that. I can’t imagine in what pain you must have been. You were not a burden. You will never be, okay? Never. That is what friends are for. To help each other, no matter what. Don’t talk yourself down like that. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“B-but I-!”

“No. You did the right thing and it was the best choice. Every other alpha, no matter if Taeil or Jaehyun, they wouldn’t be the same towards you after. Situations like this change people. To the bad or good, you can never tell. Due to the advantage that Johnny helped you once like this, he won’t change his attitude or behavior around you. Because he knows you and helped you once. Which the other alphas didn’t. Johnny did that what others wouldn’t have been able too. So please don’t bring up that you are a burden to us. You are not. It is not your fault that someone forced your body into heat due to a drug. We are not mad at you or hate you for that. I'm not mad that you called out for him. We are your friends Tae. No matter what. We love you.”

Taeyong stayed limp in his arm, nose pressed deep into his scent gland. His body needed something familiar. Something beside him that he knew. When the door was being opened again he clung to the other tight, fearing that Ten would leave him. Or that someone would want to separate them.

Ten can’t imagine in what amount of pain his friend was. How this effected Taeyong mental and physical. What consequences the other would have to face due to the drug. Kissing his temple Ten rested his cheek careful on his head. Looking over to Johnny who had entered with a box in his hand. Coming closer when his boyfriend gave him the go he stopped beside the bed, handed the box over to Ten.

“I got something to eat for Taeyong. Used free time.”, the alpha said quiet, looked at Ten. 

“That is kind of you love. Thanks. You can take the free chair if you don’t want to stand the whole time. Tae, let’s get something into your stomach.”

“Don’t want to eat. I will just throw it out again.” The other grumbled into his neck. Now way much more relaxed knowing that it was Johnny who had entered.

“Just a bit? One small bite. Then you can sleep again. Your body will thank you a lot if you eat something.”

Sighing Taeyong straightened his posture, took the box, and opened it. Scrunching his nose when he smelled the sandwich and his stomach made a flip. Taking it slowly he took just one bite before he put it back into the box. Taking in his old position. Head tucked under his head, nose pressed into the scent gland. Ten let out a chuckle when Taeyong’s breath tickled his neck. 

“Johnny, you are okay?” Ten asked worried after a while, noticing the change in his scent.

“It is okay if I leave? I just need fresh air.”

Right. The room was still reeking of heat pheromones. Answering with a nod he watched his mate leave and took care of Taeyong further. The next time when the door was opened, the doctor was the person that entered. Taeyong had long drifted off to sleep. The doctor checked his pulse, the heartbeat before he looked at Ten.

“I see you got him something to eat. Did he ate at least something?”

“Could convince him to eat a bite. What is going to happen now?”

“We want him to stay for another night. For observation. It’s a normal procedure. Just to make sure he isn’t going into heat again and to act fast if there should be any side effects of the drug. Do you have the phone number of his relatives? Parents, uncle, aunt? Anyone?”

“Umm...his parents are dead. And I don’t know of any relatives.”

“That’s sad to hear. But someone needs to sign the papers. Are there really no relatives of him?”

“Not that I know. But I can do that! I would sign them and make sure that he is resting for a whole week. The parents of my mate are wealthy and we can provide for him. Our home is far from campus so no alpha could try something. I can explain to his roommate why and that wouldn’t be a problem. Really.”

“You would take all responsibility for him. You aware of that I suppose. But as long as this is fine with him as well, I would need to get your pieces of information, number, and address.”

“Of course.”

Ten listened to a few more explanations of the doctor till Taeyong woke up. To his agreeing Ten signed the papers, got Taeyong to eat a bit more during lunchtime. Getting off the bed mostly to Taeyongs distress he straightened his clothes and took his hands.

“Johnny and I need to rent the hotel room again and call Haechan. You will stay with us for the week you need to rest. You need it. We have enough space for you and be there if something should happen.”

“Can’t you stay here? I don’t want to be alone. ”, whining Taeyong tightened his grip around Ten’s hand, trying to pull him closer.

“Unfortunately not at noon. Johnny and I will stop by this evening again after we organized a hotel room to stay the night. In the meantime, you should get some sleep. It’s the best for your body right now. I promise we will stop by later. If you want to talk to me or Johnny, give us a call. Jaehyun is getting your things so I will leave my phone on the nightstand, okay? Just until your things are in here. I take out the code so you can also watch something or play a few games if you are bored. Is this a deal?”

Giving in Taeyong nodded watched Ten how he typed a few things on his phone, placing it onto the nightstand.

“Just call Johnny if you need to talk. No matter what time.”

Smiling Ten hugged him carefully before he had to left the room due to the nurse order. Starring up to the ceiling Taeyong closed his eyes, taking a deep breath till the painkillers he had taken earlier pulled him softly into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about Jaehyun's order and words towards Taeyong?  
> Aren't Ten and Johnny so damn cute friends towards Taeyong!?  
> They both are so cute o.o
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter!  
> I'm going to reply to your comments as soon as possible!!
> 
> I put a lot of blood into it hehe
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	18. I Thought He Was Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is Wednesday my dudes!💖 
> 
> Which means, new chapter!
> 
> I was so amazed by the differen opinions you guys have!  
> I LOVED TO READ THEM ALL! EVERY. SINGLE. COMMENT! 💖 💖 💖 
> 
> I'm still on working to response to every comment btw

For two hours Taeyong sat in the car of Johnny and did just one thing. Glaring out of the window. Didn't care if he scared other drivers with his death glare.

Ten, as sweet as he was, had volunteered to sit with him in the back while Johnny drove them home. Taeyong was released by the doctor around noon and returning back to the camp was no option for him any longer. Jaehyun had stopped by this morning to give them Taeyongs thing. Taeyong had ignored the alpha the whole time, still pissed at him for pushing him out of the camp. Arms crossed and grumbling he had looked at Ten who needed to do the talking. 

With some music playing Ten talked with Johnny about a few things, elbows rested on the front seats.

This was really the last thing Taeyong wanted right now. To sit in a car, for another hour until they would reach Johnny’s and Ten’s apartment. To not be able to practice with the team, to have fun with them, to make experiences and memories with them and to improve his skills. Still angry due to the whole fucked up situation he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Growling deep. Letting out a deep furious growl which got Ten’s attention. Ten had tried a few attempts to talk with him but the omega never reacted. Observing his friend close he offered him something to drink but the other declined silent. He knew he wasn't making it easy for his friends but he couldn't be happy or friendly right how. He just fucking couldn't.

Just when the car stopped at a McDonald's drive-in Taeyong looked confused at Ten and Johnny.

“Why are we stopping?! I thought I should get home and stay there for a week ro recovere or whatever is expected from me.”, he spat sarcastically and checked his phone. Ignoring that he let out his anger at them instead of at Jaehyun. Ten opened his mouth to respond but stayed silent when his boyfriend shook his head. 

“That’s correct. But I haven’t eaten anything yet today, Ten didn’t and you not either. It may not be the healthiest food, but nobody said ever no to a cheat food. I need something in my stomach to stay focused. So, anything specific you want?” Johnny asked while the car rolled slowly.

“I’m good.”

“Tae, we both know you are pissed and angry. And that is totally okay. But don’t let your anger out on us or your body. Ten and I are just trying to help. But if you are not hungry, nothing to eat for you than if you’re sure. We have another hour in front of us you know?“

“I.said.I’m.good.”

Teeth gritting Taeyong glared at Johnny angry before he starred out of the window again. Elbow resting on the door he supported his chin on his hand and closed his eyes. After five minutes the car was filled with the smell of fast food before Johnny continued their road trip. 

Ten had gotten into the co-driver seat during the wait so he could feed his boyfriend while he would driving. Also to give Taeyong some space to calm down. Sensing that he was not in the mood for any conversations right now. While driving Johnny and he ate their meals while listened to the pop music of the radio. 

The words of Jaehyun had hit Taeyong hard. Harder than he wanted to admit. Craved into his brain. That he was weak and not able to defend himself. This was bullshit. Taeyong knew how to fight against alphas. How to stand his ground. Just because he hadn’t been able to defend him one-time Jaehyun had the view that he couldn’t even defend himself. 

Taeyong was literally pissed at the alpha and would show him the opposite, He was able to defend himself. He was showing the alpha that he wasn’t weak. Fuck this realistic view. Fuck it. Jaehyun will see soon enough that he isn’t that weak an fragile as he sees him. 

Just when the car stopped again the Taeyong looked out at the front sighing annoyed. Amazing. There was some crowded traffic in front of them. Leaning a bit forward he starred at the cars in front of them.

“Looks like we’re stuck.”

“Hmm, let me check what the internet says.” Ten said while checking the internet for some news.

“Good that we got something to eat before that.”, Johnny said calm, put off the engine, and took the bag into his lap. Reaching out for his fries he ate them relaxed, leaning back. Glancing onto the phone of his boyfriend. “Thirty minutes huh?”

“Yeah. At least thirty minutes. An accident and happened just a few minutes ago if these pieces of information are true. Should we switch? So you can get some rest? I can drive as well.”

“I’m good. Thanks love. You already drove the whole way down here. It’s fine. It's my turn now.”

The Taeyong just starred out of the front window, sighing. His head still hurt and even the painkillers didn’t let it fade away. And out of nowhere, his stomach meant to growl out of hunger. Such a fucking traitor. Holding it he turned his head back to the window. Ten looked over his shoulder at his friend when his stomach was grumbling. Turning his upper body he held the bag from McDonald's in front of Taeyongs face. The omega scrunched his nose confused, starred at him.

“Come on Tae. You are hungry, don’t deny it. And we ordered a bit more in case you got hungry as well. Which you didn’t notice. Swallow down your pride and eat something. Your body will thank you for this.”

“Why are my friends so damn caring stubborn dickheads.”

Taeyong grumbled and took the bag annoyed. Eating the burger slowly the omega starred onto his feet. Stopping after just one burger he closed his eyes, rubbing his aching stomach. Bag down between his feet. He didn’t want to overwhelm his body and stomach with too much to eat. Inhaling deep be tried to focus on the spot where the pain was and exhaled slowly. 

“Still feeling pain?”, he heard Ten asking, grumbled deep.

“No shit Sherlock. Do I look happy to you? I’m in damn pain.”

Ten turned the air conditioner on and took his water bottle, handing it over to Taeyong. Pleading the omega to drink something Johnny turned the volume down a bit, while Ten was checking the traffic online. Pouting slightly when he heard the news.

“Looks like we will be stuck in here for forty-five minutes. If you want you can lay down on the backseats to get some sleep. It’s way more comfortable to sleep in a lying position than in a sitting one. This must have been a damn intense car accident. Hopefully, there is no one hurt.”

Taeyong closed the bottle before he unbuckled himself. Rolling his eyes sighing when his friend read the news while lying down on the backseats. With his bag under his head, he closed his eyes. A small yawn was following. Taeyong already hates the painkillers he needed to take. They made him dizzy and tired.

Ten looked at his exhausted friend over his shoulder from time to time, observing him for any signs of pain. Nibbling his lower lip he turned over when Johnny took his hand smiling.

“Let him get some sleep. His body needs it. Why don’t you try to get some rest as well? The last three days were exhausting for us as well.”

“Resting yes, but not sleeping. I want to keep you company. Traffic is exhausting mentally. And I’m not tired.”

“If you insist.”

Chuckling Ten leaned back, rubbing his temple lightly. During the last few days they had slept in a hotel during the night and over the day Ten was at the hospital to be there for Taeyong. The bed in the hotel was good but Ten always had to think about how Taeyong must feel inside. He was still doing this now. First the drug, the side effects, painkillers, and on top of the conversation with the coach. 

They made it home after two hours. Johnny parked the car in their parking spot, shut off the engine. Getting out of the car the alpha opened the backseat door, shaking the sleeping male awake while Ten got the bag out of the trunk.

“Taeyong. We’re here. Let’s get inside so you can have a bath and relax.”

“I’m tired.”, the omega said weak, rubbing his eyes carefully. “Why is everything turning.”

“Must be a side effect I assume. I carry you. Hold on tight okay?”

Johnny felt his temperature before he leaned forward. Picking Taeyong up he pleaded Ten to close the door and lock the car. Up in their apartment, Johnny carried Taeyong into the bathroom, sat him down on the closed toilet seat, and prepared a bath for him. 

“If you need anything, call us. Take as much time as you need. There is no need to rush this. Ten and I are going to make some dinner. Any wishes?”

“Can we eat something with noddles? Or meat?”

“Of course. We will pick out a recipe. Take the robe of Ten when you’re done. It lays on the shelf.”

Understanding Taeyong waited till the alpha was gone and started to take off his clothes. Stopping the water from running he dipped his hand into the welcomed heat. Getting inside really quickly he exhaled relieved. Enjoyed the hot water surrounding his cold, shivering body. Trying to forget the words Jaehyun hat hit him at his head, making smaller and less. Vulnerable and worthless. He had never felt that weak or insecure. Like a little puppy that lost his favorite toy. Or his pack. Somehow lonely and helpless at the same time. Dipping down till his nose so he could still breathe properly he closed his eyes. Jaehyun could go to hell.

Ten and Johnny rumored in the kitchen to find the needed ingredients for the dinner. Fortunately, the had everything in here that they would need. While the water was starting to boil the alpha poured some juice into two glasses, handing one over to Ten who was busy with cutting the meat into small pieces. Sitting comfortably at the kitchen island. 

“Where should Taeyong sleep due the week?”

“We could give him the guest room we created? You know the one room we had left? That we used for studying? Until we decided to change it into a guest bedroom for our friends when they want to stay over? I’m sure he needs some space and privacy to calm down. Which won’t happen if he is surrounded by us for the whole day. And the guestroom doesn’t reek after you! I love your scent but I thin about Taeyong. His nose and body must be really sensitive now. So, the perfect place for him. I give him some of my clothes to sleep in. I noticed his body trembling on our trip and the way he looked out of the empty, I’m worried. His eyes were empty and they never are. I’m seriously worried Johnny.”

“That is why I love you. You are caring and think about everything. Let’s do it like this. I’m worried too but we need to be strong for Taeyong.”

Softly Johnny kissed the top of his head before they both focused on making dinner. After setting the table Ten walked towards the bathroom to check after Taeyong who bathed for forty minutes. Knocking careful he entered after getting the permission. With a worried expression, he sat on the edge of the bathtub, looked into his relaxed face. Stroking through his hair.

“Dinner is ready in a few minutes. Do the bruises and scratches hurt a lot? They look really painful.”

Purple, green, and blue bruises were everywhere on Taeyong’s body. The biggest was at his stomach and it would need the most time to heal. Pressing his lips together Ten couldn‘t imagine in what pain his friend must be in.

“Not when I take the painkillers. Can you give me one after dinner? The one from earlier is starting to fade.”

“Of course. But let’s get you out of the bathtub first. Let me help you.”

Reaching out for his robe Ten held it open. Taeyong needed a bit before he got up and pushed his arms through the sleeves. Holding back grunts of pain. Closing the fluffy robe he rubbed his arms carefully. Ten was back as quickly as he had left with a pile of clothes. Slowly Ten helped him into his clothes so he didn’t have to sit half-naked with them during dinner.

Sitting at the kitchen island Taeyong looked at the steaming, still hot, pasta in front of him. Stomach growling hungrily but in disgust, at the same time, he needed a few seconds till he reached out for the fork. Taking a deep breath. Eating slowly and focused he noticed from the corner of his eyes that Ten placed his phone beside his left hand. Sitting by Johnny’s side Ten swallowed before his gaze turned back to Taeyong.

“Johnny and I thought you’d like to have the guestroom during the week you are staying. There are a new blankets, changed sheets and you can do anything in there to get yourself comfortable. We want you to feel safe, protected, and free. I will wash your clothes after dinner so you have something to wear. Or you take some of mine. Would be no problem and I don’t really care. We just wanted to let you know that. And no matter what is up or you want to talk, come to us. Johnny or me, we don’t care. Even if it is deep in the night. Even if it is just about some tiny things, we want you to know that you can always talk to us. Oh, and here.”

Ten pulled the package of painkillers out of his hoodie and gave Taeyong one of them into his hand careful. Not forgotten that he had asked for them.

“Eat a bit more before you take it. So your stomach isn’t too overwhelmed.”

“Thank you both by the way. I’m speechless. I don’t know what to say. You both are giving me so much and I just bicker around and be an asshole towards you. Sorry if I was that annoying during the way or in the hospital but it is a lot to take and I’m still processing what is happening and the words Jaehyuns said to me are still hurting and-”

“Yongie.” Ten walked around the kitchen island, rubbed his back in a soothing way. “We both understand that you need time to realize what happened. We aren’t judging or criticize you for that. Okay? We are just worried about you. And that is why we are offering you to come to us no matter what time it is. This whole thing was exhausting for your body and your mind. We are not judging you. We never would. So, take as much time as you need. You can also take the plate and eat in the guest room if you need some time for yourself. If you want to have time for yourself or we are suffocating you, let us know and we step back and give space.”

“You won’t be mad? Or angry at me for how I behaved?”

Ten chuckled softly, shook his head. How did Taeyong come up with such a dumb thought? When Taeyong saw his friend's facial expression he nodded carefully. Mouthing a small ‘Thank you’ he looked apologizing towards Johnny. Taking the plate, cutlery, and phone and left them both in the kitchen. 

Scratching his neck overthinking Ten jumped up when his shoulder was taken from behind. Turning around he looked up into Johnny’s deep brown eyes. Wrapping his arm desperate around his waist Ten let out a whine. Caressing his cheek in a soft manner Johnny kissed his nose. 

“You did great love. I know this face of yours and you’re doing so great. Not everyone would have been able to handle this situation so well. But you and I did. You can be proud of yourself because I am.”

“Still…I want to do more for him. I know there is something we could do for Taeyong to go through this but I don’t know what.”, Ten stated helpless, nibbling his lower lip. “I sent Haechan a message if he wants to stop by tomorrow to cheer Taeyong up as well somehow. But still, I have the feeling that there is so much more that I could do for him. To help him somehow you know? I don’t want to sit around and being helpless while one of my best friends is going through such a bad time. I just want to-”

“Ten.”

Johnny took the omegas chin with his thumb and index finger. Tilted it up softly. Looking into his worried eyes Johnny leaned in for a passionate kiss, hand wandering into the back of his neck. Holding him in place so he couldn‘t leave or run towards Taeyong who definitely needed time for himself and rest. 

“Taeyong needs time to process all of this. Time is all that he needs now. There is nothing to speed this process up. The only thing we can do is to be there for him if he needs us. We can not rush or force him to anything. It could only make everything worse. This is something Taeyong needs to process. We just can give him the support he needs. Time, affection, an open ear, just everything. Okay? You did so much until now. We did. He needs some rest and we both need to take a shower. As a small reward for us, what do you think? We stayed spontaneous for two days in a hotel without any clothes to change. I reek, you do too even if your sweet scent is overpowering it. Now let’s eat and shower after. We both need rest as well.”

“Okay.”

Ten whispered quietly against Johnny’s lips. Still thinking that it wasn’t enough. After eating they fetched some fresh clothes out of their room, disappearing in the huge bathroom right after. Ten placed the clothes carefully into the shelf. Johnny was already naked and under the running water, checking the temperature before he reached his hand out for Ten to take.

Giggling the omega took it, was pulled into the shower with one strong move, and pressed himself against the alpha's chest. Head resting against the broad he wrapped his arms around his waist. Nosing his chest carefully. Letting the warm water surround their bodies. Kissing Johnny’s shoulder he giggled when the other was playing with his butt.

“Again?

“Can’t I play with the butt of my boyfriend?” Johnny said grinning, kissed his forehead. Ten just gave him a stern look. Eyebrow raised. 

“As if. I know you, Suh Johnny.”

“No sexual intentions. We both need some time to relax. Maybe I just want your body near mine.”

Laughing Ten reached out for the shower gel, spread some onto his palm. Careful he rubbed it onto the body of the alpha, giggled when he did the same to him in return. With everything rinsed off, they dried themselves fast. Both clothed in some comfortable joggers and shirts they headed into their bedroom. Letting themselves fall onto the bed Johnny pulled Ten against his body to get some hugs. Looking up into the alphas relaxed face Ten kissed his chin, caressed the cheek softly.

“You good again?”

“Mhmm. The sexual urge faded and I guess I’m not affected any longer. Just need cuddles.”

“My big whiny alpha. Needy for some cuddles.”

Scrunching with a smirk Johnny turned them so Ten was lying beneath him. Biting into his nose smirking. Laughing loud the omega wrapped his arms and legs like a baby koala around him, looked into the deep brown eyes of the alpha. Johnny rested his head beside the others on the mattress, closing his eyes enjoying. 

Ten enjoyed the cuddles but it was to quiet for his liking. Pushing Johnny off his body he grabbed the remote to put on a movie on the TV on the wall opposite to their bed. The alpha had moved so he was sitting against the headboard, legs, and arms spread for the omega. Crawling over Ten joined him, resting his back against Johnny’s chest. Strong arms were wrapping themselves immediately around his waist, pressed him close against his body. Head tilted back Ten closed his eyes, put his neck onto display so Johnny could scent him as much as he needed, and wanted too.

Pushing his nose carefully into the soft skin of the omega Johnny nibbled at it, rubbed his nose up and down. Scenting him on full force. Feeling the younger shiver in his arms by that action he peeked his ear in an apologizing manner, told him to focus on the movie. Completely relaxed Ten fell asleep at some point which made Johnny chuckle. Noticing the lightly pale and exhausted expression on his face. Sighing worried.

“Looks like all of this exhausted you as well hm? You should listen to your body and tell me when it is too much pup.”

Sighing in a lovely way Johnny pushed the hair strings out of Ten’s face. Thumb stroking over his lower lip. Reaching out for the remote he shut the TV off, moving the sleeping omega into a comfortable position to sleep. When he wanted to lay down as well he heard something being dropped and got confused. Covering Ten quick under their blanket he walked out of the room towards the kitchen. Taeyong was kneeling and gathering the cutlery he had dropped on accident. Noticing the other Taeyong stood up, putting the cutlery into the sink.

“Sorry if I woke you up. Wasn’t my intention.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. I just heard something being dropped and wanted to check. You have everything you need for tonight? You can take a bottle of water out of the fridge into your room if you should get thirsty.”

“I have everything so far. Thanks that I can stay at your place. Where is Ten?”

“Already sleeping. All of this exhausted him more than he would like to admit. You know him. He does more for others and pushes himself and his body back until everyone around him is being taken care of. Ignoring himself so much till his body is giving in.”

“He did a lot for me in the last days. So as you. I can understand it and want him to get some rest as well. I’m good so far. But now I have a bad conscience for knowing what Ten does for me. It’s his way and character, I know! We all love him for that. But I wish he would somehow pay more attention to himself at some point.”, sighing Taeyong rubbed his cheek, biting his tongue. Johnny just hummed agreeing. 

This was something he adored of Ten but maybe he should tell him way more often to take care of himself as well. Looking at Taeyong he sensed that he was confused, helpless, and fighting with himself over something.

“There is still something nagging on your mind. Come, let’s sit and talk.”

Smiling Johnny got himself some water and pat the chair next to him With hanging shoulders Taeyong sat beside him, stroking with the fingers over the clean surface of the kitchen island.

“What is on your mind? Speak freely with me. You don’t need to keep something inside of you.”

“When I was in the hospital and woke up, Jaehyun was the first to see me. He’s the coach, he was there when it happened and so on. It was fine. In the beginning, everything was fine. He asked me how I’m doing and told me what happens to that alpha now who did this. Anyway, he put me out of the camp. As you and Ten already noticed.”

“The conversation is the problem I assume? Or rather the words he said? Or both at the same time?”

“Kind of. I stated a lot that I am able to defend myself against alphas but he always shot a contra at me. Like, that I was too weak to defend myself just against one alpha. Too small and vulnerable. There were four in the room and just one was attacking me. Jaehyun brought up that I was too weak and not able to be there any longer.”

“Did he say it like this? That you are too weak? Or to small? Or any word you just said?”

“Not exactly? More, that I’m maybe not as strong as I think I am and that, if I am not able to defend myself, I shouldn’t be in the camp. There would be no babysitter to watch over me. Cause I am not fit enough for the last week. Saying, that if I could protect myself why I didn’t. I didn’t ask for these harsh words when I was up again. That I’m weak, that I am not able to defend myself, that I’m obviously just a dumb omega who thinks he can take it against an alpha but I can’t. I always thought that Jaehyun wouldn’t see me just as an omega like everyone else but I was wrong. He does. Just like everyone else.” Johnny nodded lightly, rubbed the omegas back soothing. Taeyong’s voice was barely a whisper, showing how hurt and sad he was by the coach's words. Chuckling sarcastically Taeyong starred up to the ceiling to a while to hold the tears back, turning his head towards Johnny.

“I...I thought he would be different you know? The way he does his work, how he treats me compared to the others. I liked him but these words hit me hard. And I don’t know how I should act in front of him the next time. I want to show him that I’m fucking mad. That I am not giving up. The worst thing that hurts me is that he sees me as a normal omega when I am not. I thought he wouldn’t put me into the drawer or typical omegas. With the whole talking, we had during the camp that he think’s I'm special or something. Guess he just wanted to tell me this to feel better or whatever. The fuck I care.”

“Taeyong, I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that. Don’t think anything wrong now. You are still affected by the drug and its side effects and his words. Don’t act like this out of anger.”

“How can you be so sure? You weren’t there. You didn’t see his face. He isn’t your coach, you don’t need to see him again. You didn’t hear the words as I did. Don’t defend him.”, growling Taeyong glared at Johnny who shook his head slowly.

“I am not defending him. Okay? Your coach just used the wrong timing. He should have told you this decision not immediately after you were up again and confused or dizzy. Maybe a few hours later when you were good again. Unfortunately, Jaehyun took the time where you were the most vulnerable and not clear-minded. After this shocking situation, these things are not the best to hear. I’m sure he didn’t see you as a weak omega or that he took you out because of your rank. I just know it. Due to the things, Ten and you told me about.”

“Why do you assume that.”

“You didn’t defend yourself as best as you could because you were shocked by the whole situation. Maybe already under the effects of the drug. Anyone would be shocked and not able to do much. You are, first, not weak. I saw you multiple times standing your ground against alphas. I always remember the time where you hit one so hard into his face that he ended up with a broken nose. Jaehyun should have waited a bit longer letting you know his decision. That was the biggest mistake he had made. But! Try to understand him as well. He is responsible for you and the team in the camp. One of his athletes got abused and humiliated in front of anyone. You do know that you could have died through this heat if there wouldn’t have been the knot. See it from his perspective. How would you react if one person you are responsible for could have died? You survived it because he acted fast and we did too. But try to see it on his side. He probably just wants to protect you from any further mess and harm. That something like this wouldn’t happen again. When these alphas were able to do this to you, what else are they capable of? I don’t want to imagine. And I guess Jaehyun wouldn’t want as well. He does this to keep you safe because he cares for you. To be on your side, he should have chosen the other timing to tell you his decision. He just did this to make sure there are no more abusing and that you are away from these assholes. I’m on your side. But try to understand why he did this.”

“Don’t wanna. He already pushed me into the typical omega drawer in his mind. He is no better than the other alphas. Just seeing me like a dumb omega that has to follow and adjust to everything. I just thought he would be different you know? He’s cool. But obviously just to the alphas.”

Hurt Taeyong took the bottle and drank something to get the thick lump down his throat. The alpha hugged Taeyong carefully, stroking calming through his hair.

“Stop talking you down like this. He doesn’t have anything against omegas. He cares for you. I know that due to your experience and stories. Or the things Ten told me. You are not weak, you listen? You are not. No normal or typical omega would stand his ground against four alphas, even if just one is attacking you. You are strong. The strongest omega I ever have known.”

“What about Ten? He is strong as well. Maybe I am not that strong as I thought I would be.", Taeyong said insecure, looked at him helplessly.

“Indeed. But he is strong in another way. You can defend yourself with your fist and legs cause I taught you how when you asked me. Ten doesn’t like the thought of hurting someone and just knows a bit of defending techniques. For the worst cases. I’m still trying to convince him to teach him how but he is strong with his mind. Anyway, this is about you. Don’t take these words of your coach to personal or serious. Don’t ruin the bond that is between you.”

“It’s hard. But I can try. I guess I just need some time for myself and rethink everything that had happened. Also to get rid of the damn leftover substance of the drug.”

Nodding slowly Taeyong closed the bottle. Hugging Johnny desperate in return he inhaled his scent, trying to push the bad thoughts away. Perhaps he would try to understand Jaehyun’s behavior in a week or two. But not tonight or tomorrow. He would try to think about this but not now or tomorrow. Stepping back he rubbed his eyes, taking the water bottle

“Sleep tomorrow as long as you want. Ten has no lectures so he is here the whole day. Have a good night and, as Ten already mentioned, do not hesitate to wake us  
up if something should come up.”, Johnny whispered with a soft smile.

“Will do. Night.”

Nodding Johnny waited till Taeyong had the bottle out of the fridge. Putting the lights off he went back into his bedroom, crawling to Ten under the blanket. Spooning him from behind he inhaled his scent the last time, drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never imagined this fic to be that close to 1000 Kudos!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your affection, love and the smile you put on my face when I read your comments!
> 
> This fic means so much to me and I couldn't be more happier!
> 
> 💖 THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVE!!! 💖  
> Maybe we bomb the 1000 Kudos mark until next chapter 👀 
> 
> Let me know what you thought about this chap!  
> Do you guys think it was wise of Johnny to make Taeyong see this out of Jaehyun's perspective? Or do you guys think he shouldn't have done this?
> 
> And cutieeee TEN! 💖 SO CARING AND PUSHES HIS NEEDS AND BODY BACK!
> 
> Anyway, lemme stop here haha  
> SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEDNESDAY!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	19. I'm Always There For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday ma dudes~
> 
> Thank you all for your comments and kudos so far!!! 💖
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL!  
> See you next week! :) 💖

Ten woke up the next morning with a cold side next to him. Whining he reached out for Johnny, pouted when he was nowhere close. Sitting up he stretched his arms, pushed the blanket off his body, and tripped slowly into the kitchen. Ruffling his short black hair he decided to make some pancakes for breakfast. Done with it he walked barefoot through the apartment towards the guestroom, knocked three times before he entered slowly. 

Taeyong was laying move less in the bed. Face turning the wall, body covered under the huge fluffy blanket. Looks like still was sleeping. Sneaking over Ten crawled onto the bed, took his shoulder, and shook him softly.

“Morning.” He said with a bright smile when his friend was turning around, looking at him in confusion.

“Morning…” Taeyong whispered, scratching his temple while rubbing his eye. “What time is it? Did I sleep that long?”

“Something around 11:15 am. I made some pancakes for us to eat. I hope you are hungry. Come on, let’s get something into your stomach.”

Nodding yawning Taeyong got up with the help of Ten and they walked into the kitchen. Or rather stumbled. Taeyong's legs were still too tired to carry him normally into the kitchen. Sitting down together they ate while Ten tried to start small conversations. 

Doing the dishes together Ten pulled Taeyong into the living room, sitting together on the couch. Putting on a movie to distract Taeyong a bit. Hugging his upper body Ten cuddled him to death till Johnny came back from practice, decided to save Taeyong from this mess.

"Ten, love. You know that Taeyong doesn't need to be killed by hugs. Think of his bruises."

Pulling his boyfriend off Taeyong to give him some space he sneaked his arm around his waist, hold him tight against his chest. The other resting his hands flat on Johnny’s chest. The alpha looking at Taeyong who got comfy on the couch.

“What do you guys think about the idea to order some pizza for lunch? I mean Haechan is coming over later and I'm too lazy to cook something.”

“Haechan is coming? When?” Curious Taeyong crossed his legs on the couch, pausing the movie. Johnny nodded and noticed how Taeyong’s mood was lifting.

“Something around 3 pm. Which is in an hour by now. Did you guys just watch movies this morning? Whatever, we need to decide which pizza we want to order. Which one do you both want?”

“I want a salami.” Ten said with a bright smile, kissing Johnny’s chin. “What about you Tae?”

“Same. I’m not that picky. Did you wash my clothes already?”

“Oh. Crap. Forgot that.”

Taeyong and Johnny watched Ten rush away to do the laundry. Joining the omega on the couch the alpha checked the pizza Haechan wanted and ordered immediately. Checking the time he leaned back, arms resting on the backseat of the couch. Gaze tilted over to Taeyong who was watching the movie again. Hugging a pillow to busy his hands.

“How did you sleep? You look well more rested and relaxed than yesterday.”

Taeyong looked at him, pushed his hair back.

“Better than in the hospital. I slept like a rock thanks to you guys. Thank you for the guestroom. The bed is amazing and I could think about a few things and yeah. Is Ten washing my things now? Like, right now? At this moment?”

“He does. Ten takes the things he says really seriously. You know him as well as I do. Probably he's in the bathroom now and doing it.”

“I go and help.”

Taeyong couldn't sit here while knowing that his friend was doing his dirty laundry. Pouting he scratched his chin, put the pillow aside. Getting up quickly he went into the bathroom where Ten was already kneeling in front of the washing machine. Checking the pockets for things careful. Not that he washed something important or a device on accident. Placing the dirty clothes into the machine he looked surprised at Taeyong when he crouched beside him.

“What’s the matter? You didn’t like the movie? Or you hungry? We could snack some fruits before the pizza is here. If you are bored I could give you Johnny's iPad to play some games?”

“None of that. I wanted to help you. It felt wrong to let you do all the work while I just sit in the living room and watch TV. You guys did so much for me already and I want to give you something in return. I don’t know how but you shouldn’t do everything alone.”

Huffing with a smile Ten closed the machine, put the powder into it, and started the program. Taking Taeyong’s hand he walked with him back into the living room. Sitting on the big couch comfortably. The movie still running. 

“I like to help you. You need to focus on recovering from the abuse and the drug. And your bruises. Especially mentally. It was a lot for you to take, we all know that. You shouldn’t do that much. You need to rest! If you want to pay me and Johnny back, invite us for dinner and that’s would be enough. Should I put the cooling gel onto your body? For the bruises I mean?”

“Huh? Right! I totally forgot the bruises. I barely feel them due to the strong painkillers I’m taking. It would be cool if you could put it on. I can’t reach my back that good.”

“They are that strong?”

Humming Taeyong lifted the shirt he was wearing. Exposing the abused skin. Ten gasped when he saw them in the bright light of the sun, swallowing hard. It looked so damn painful. A deep angry purple was coloring his ribs down to his stomach, his upper left arm having light green spots already. Licking his lower lip Ten moved a bit closer to observe them. Fearing to hurt his friend if he would touch them.

“It looks so painful. How are you able not to go crazy?”

“Painkillers. I barely feel them and they luckily didn't break a bone or sprained one. I guess they gave me the strongest painkillers they had I guess. But I am not complaining. I don't want to feel the pain that much.”

Ten disappeared for a few seconds until he returned with a gel bottle in his left hand. Opening the cap he poured some of the uncolored gel onto his hand. Taeyong turned his upper body towards Ten and closed his eyes. Careful the other placed his hand on the bruised skin, observing his friends face to notice when he was in pain and when not. Apologizing when Taeyong grunted and grumbled in pain. There were too many bruises that needed to be covered in the gel so he had to pour some more onto his hand. Being done he washed his hands quickly.

“You want to have some clothes of mine to wear over the day?”

Taeyong nodded and followed the other into the master bedroom. Sitting on the bed carefully he flinched how easily the mattress was giving in. 

"This mattress is fucking amazing!", he said with big eyes, looked at Ten who giggled and grinned cutely.

Watching Ten rumor around in the closet, trying to find some nice, comfy clothes for him. With a gray jogger, black shirt, and a sweater he came over. Placing the things beside him on the bed Ten closed the bedroom door so Johnny wouldn’t enter on accident. Helping Taeyong to change they were interrupted when the doorbell was being heard. While Taeyong was putting the jogger on Ten rushed towards the front door, stopping the half-naked alpha in the corridor. There was no way Ten would let Johnny open the door in a state like this. Nu-uh.

“You’re not taking the pizza or greet Haechan like this. Can not risk someone to steal my hot alpha boyfriend. Not with only one a towel around your waist and waterdrops still running down. Wait in the bathroom till Taeyong is coming out of our bedroom. He’s putting some clothes on and we should give him privacy. Well, especially you cause you're an alpha.”

Johnny just rolled with his eyes, nodded shoulder shrugging. It was cute to see how possessive Ten was over him but this was just a bit exaggerated.

“Fine. The wallet is on the shoe commode, pay the delivery guy with my money.”

“Will do. Thanks love.”

Taking the wallet Ten opened the door, took the boxes from the delivery guy. Placing them on the shoe commode he waited until the alpha said the price. Handing over the money with a friendly smile Ten looked over his shoulder surprised when he felt Johnny behind him. 

The way his boyfriend was wrapping his arm protectively around his waist made him roll his eyes. Pulling him closer on purpose, grumbling slightly possessive. Glancing down Ten noticed that Johnny had at least put on sweatpants but was still topless. Showing off his muscles and straightened his posture. Obviously on purpose to frightening the delivery guy.

“Thanks for the delivery but that’s it. Stop starring at my boyfriend that way. He’s taken already and not interested. Bye.”

With no single word left Johnny slammed the door shut in front of the other alpha, relaxing his muscles lightly. With a smirk on his face, Ten turned around, crossed his arms in front of his chest. Starring up at his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. The strong arms of Johnny tightening around his slim body.

“What was that kind of behavior love? You never get jealous that quickly.”

“Well. He had an expression on his face I didn’t like. And eat you up in his mind only with his eyes. Needed to show off some dominance and power. At least be happy that I put on my sweatpants. Sometimes you are too friendly to see guys flirting with you.”

“You left your shirt off on purpose. Don’t deny it.” Ten chuckled, grabbed the boxes, and carried it into the kitchen. Johnny sighed through his nose lightly, following his omega. Of course, he needed to show off to scare that delivery guy. He still had his pride. And the possessive urge to protective his omega. It was in his DNA, he couldn't deny that.

“I am not denying it. That guy had wanted to ask you out. I sensed it. And can’t risk losing my beloved omega to somebody like this. My alpha didn't like it so I didn't either. Nobody is going to steal my amazing omega.”

“My strong hero. To calm you down, that guy was not my type. Not at all. Irks.”

Ten placed the boxes onto the kitchen island. Grinning he went over to the alpha, intertwining his hands behind his neck. Caressing the short hair in the nape softly with his thumb.

“It was kinda hot if I should admit. Your muscles tensed and you know how weak I am for them. And your broad chest. Sometimes it’s really hot to see you that possessive over me. Makes me feel loved and precious. Not that often but sometimes I just notice again why I fell for you.”

“Sometimes you are too cute and adorable for your good.”

Kissing Johnny shortly the omega pushed him towards the bedroom when Taeyong entered. Chuckling due to their really disgusting sweet behavior Taeyong sat at the kitchen island, took thankfully the glass of water he was getting. They chatted a bit until someone rang. Opening the door with a big smile he let Haechan enter after a tight hug and led him towards the kitchen where Taeyong was observing the delivery. Eating it up with his eyes.

When Taeyongs and Haechan’s eyes the whole world stopped for them. Taeyong was getting off the seat carefully, straightened the shirt he was wearing. A big grin on his face. Both moved at the same time, dashed together for a big, hopefully, never-ending hug. Both buried their noses in the neck of the other, holding onto their dear life as if someone would try to separate them soon. Scenting each other deeply in a comforting way. Taeyong dug his nails carefully into Haechan's back, rubbing his nose up and down his neck. God, he felt so much better now. Taeyong hadn't noticed how much he had missed Haechan and how much he meant home for him. Haechan kissed his temple, squeaked excitedly when the other was sighing happily. Ten watched this scene from afar adoring till Johnny came back and mentioned that the food is getting cold.

Haechan and Taeyong separated after five more minutes and joined the other two at the kitchen island. It was good to be near Haechan again. Taeyong just noticed by now how much he had missed him. The cheerful cute smile he had on that was able to melt ice, the way he chattered about how his week was and what he experienced. It was good to be back. When Haechan was done he reached out for another piece and asked Taeyong what had happened at the camp. He was the only one who wasn't enlightened about this topic. Taeyong swallowed down the piece he had in his mouth and started to explain everything from the top. Haechan stayed silent the whole time. Just his eyes were getting bigger and bigger the more Taeyong went into detail.

“So, you are saying that you had been drugged? What an asshole. But this alpha. Does he have to face any consequences? I mean, of course, he will. Drugs are a crime. So, is there any news about what kind of punishment?”, Haechan asked shocked, biting into a new piece. With his mouth full of pizza Ten looked at the other. Reaching out for the coke he thanked his boyfriend with a small smile when he handed it over. With a nod, Taeyong ate his with a blank expression.

“Coach sent me a message today that there was an investigation. You know, with police and everything else. The drugs were found in the alphas things and the result of the test they made in the hospital is enough proof. As soon as the team is back I will need to go to the police to make a statement and to confirm that the alpha is the one who did this to me. The alpha is kicked out of the camp, his team, and probably from university too.”

“At least something. I don’t get it why they are doing something like this. I just don't get it. What is going on in these brains to pull up such bullshit?!”

Snorting Haechan gathered the trash and put it aside while Ten was sitting now in Johnny’s lap, back pressed against his chest. Haechan sat beside his best friend, still processing the whole story that Taeyong had told him.

“It’s good that you called me over. I don’t give a shit about the party at Kai’s place tonight. I’m sure there will be another one. I mean I’m the captain of the cheerleader team now. Better connections with the other team captains. Soccer, football, baseball, and swim team. You know that the captains always know each other closer right? I got to know that the captains plan the whole sports event that is held before the summer break. So we will definitely make it to the next party. Even if I miss the chance to talk to Mark, to be honest. But you are way more important than this alpha right now. I can catch up with him any time soon. First, we need to take care of you and help you Tae. That is what friends are for. Can I stay over tonight?”

“Now I feel even worse.”, Taeyong said whining and looked guilty at Haechan who just shook his head.

“Don’t be. It’s fine. Really. You are way more important than a silly crush. Best friends are always there for each other. I would even travel around the whole world to get to you and help you out of any trouble. You're like an older brother to me Tae.”

Haechan hugged Taeyong tight and kissed his cheek. The other giggled hugged him back and closed his eyes relaxed. Taeyong was grateful for his friends and appreciated their help and ways to make him happy again. Smiling Haechan ruffled his hair and ate his last piece of pizza. Looking up when a phone rang Taeyong stood up and grabbed it from the table. Looking at the caller he excused himself and headed into the bathroom. Sitting on the toilet seat he took the call with a small sigh and looked down onto the soft white carpet.

“Hey, Taeyong!”

“Hey Taeil.”, he answered quietly, rubbed his feet on the carpet. “Why are you calling?”

“I wanted to check after you. Know how you are doing after the whole...you know. Things that happened. There was a huge meeting in the dining hall the day after you were gone. All teams gathered in the dining hall with the coaches and the police. They made it official that you were drugged, could have died because of it, and that there were samples of the drug in your system thanks to the tests they did. Okay, they didn't connect the case with your name. Just that there was someone drugged but everyone knew that this was all about you. We know what happened. Not in detail due to your privacy and the protection, but enough. You don’t need to explain it. We are all worried about you, you know? How you have been, how your body is doing, how your health is doing. We miss you and just wanted to check after you. Even if the coach said we shouldn’t call you to give you some time for yourself. But we're friends and I am really worried.”

“Can...you know. Can the others hear me? Or is it just you and me right now on the phone?”

“Just you and me. I’m in my room and Yuta is showering. You want to talk about it?”, he heard the alpha asking with a worried voice and blinked. Did he want to talk about it again?

“I guess I’m still processing everything. I just opened up today to my best friend you know? I’m not sure if I’m able to talk with you about this now. But I’m better. My friends are helping me as well as they can and I am grateful for that. It will take some time until I am able to get over this but with some help, I might. I wasn't abused physically if that calms you down. Don't worry. My body is only fighting with the side effects and I take painkillers.”

“I hoped to hear that. It’s good that you are better. Really. The harmony in our practice and team changed a lot since you of the camp. I mean, our little ambitious omega is gone! Even the coach is sometimes deep in his thoughts. Absence lightly. Mostly during meals. I’m sure he is just as shocked as you and blames him for everything that happened to you. Did you both talked about it?”

“No. But I guess I won’t be able to flee from this type of conversation.”

“Are you back for the practice next week?”, Taeil asked curiously while Taeyong shrugged with his shoulder.

“I hope. But I’m at a friend's place right now so I see you on Monday?”

Smiling Taeyong chuckled when Taeil said yes and tried to cheer him with a joke up before he ended the call. Rubbing his neck he got up and went back to his friends who were sitting on the couch already. Sitting between Ten and Haechan he rested his head on Ten’s shoulder and closed his eyes. They had decided to watch a movie but Taeyong was too tired. The painkillers he was still taking made him dizzy and exhausted.

Haechan laid beside him ,caressing hip soothing with a soft smile on his face. 

“Taeyong?”

“Hmmm?”, he hummed when Ten talked to him. Head not moving from his position.

“You know that we love you right?”

“I love you guys too.”

Ten strokes through his hair whispered something into his ear that Johnny and Haechan didn’t understand. They shared a small look before they shrugged with their shoulders and focused back onto the movie. Ten hugged the sleeping omega in his arm and chuckled warm when his arms and legs were wrapping itself around his body.

“Ten weren’t you able to give him enough hugs?”

"I wanted to give him some space and not suffocate him with too many hugs. Johnny didn't even let me! Saying I should give him some space and him some hugs as well.”

Pouting Ten laid down behind Taeyong and spooned him to prove that he tried his best. Haechan hummed quietly. Johnny watched them just chuckling, kissing Ten’s forehead slowly.

“Looks like the sleepover is happening on the couch huh?”

“You know that you can sleep in our bed if you want. If Taeyong doesn’t let go of me I stay as well. He needs us now most than ever before. You survive a night without me?”, Ten whispered, chuckled when the alpha was nibbling on his nose.

“What a coward would I be if not? I mean I miss you, sure. But I know that you are close by so it’s okay. And you are right. Taeyong needs you both now after what had happened. If the couch is too small, move into the guestroom.”

“Hey, Johnny. He needs you as well. Equal to me and Haechan. You are his friend too.”

“I know. But you both can understand him better. Omega thing you know? I get you guys another blanket and pillow. Can't have the omegas, which are staying under my roof, freezing, or catching a cold.”

With a small ‘thank you’ from his boyfriend Johnny stood up carefully and headed into their bedroom to get the third blanket. Laying it over the three omegas he gave them two huge pillows and helped them to lay them behind their backs. Kneeling beside Ten careful he took his chin into his hand, turned his head softly towards him, and kissed him. It wasn’t a rushed or fast kiss. It was a soft one where Johny put his whole love in. Johnny didn't want to dispense his good night kiss. Smiling when Ten started to blush he took the nap of his neck, holding him close.

Peeking his lips as last time he rested their foreheads together and looked into his brown eyes.

“Good night. If something is up, wake me up aright?”

“Will do. Love you. And thanks.”

“Love you more.”

Smiling the alpha caressed his boyfriend's cheek before he headed into the bedroom to give them some privacy. Ten turned his head relaxed back to the screen, following the movie as best as he could. Haechan hadn’t starred on purpose when they were kissing. His eyes were totally glued to the screen. When Taeyong was turning so he was laying with his face towards Ten, Haechan rested his head against Taeyongs back and followed him into the dreamland.  
Somewhere between the first and second movies, even he fell asleep. The screen still on, showing the movie.

Johnny was the last one to be up in this apartment. Watching a series himself he yawned after three episodes and closed the laptop. With the need to empty his bladder he stood up groaning, putting a hoodie on, and headed into the bathroom. Stepping out after five minutes he still heard sounds of the TV and sneaked into the living room. 

“You guys are so adorable.”, he whispered smiling and put off the TV.

Taeyong still clung to his boyfriend like a little monkey. Haechan hugging him from behind and Ten simply had moved onto the side, facing Taeyong. Hugging him in return. Maybe Taeyong needed a few more sleepovers and being sandwiched like this by his favorite people on this planet.

Moving forward the alpha pulled the blanket higher that had slipped down to their legs. Stroking through his boyfriend's hair he smiled lightly before he headed back into their bed. The alpha laid down on his omegas side, inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries out of his pillow. Trying to get some well-deserved sleep as well.

Taeyong woke up in the middle of the night out of nowhere. There was no need to drink something, no need to use the bathroom, or because he was feeling cold. He just woke up. Rubbing his chest he starred sighing up to the ceiling, moving onto his back. Calm and steady breathing was heard from the left and the right. Glancing at Ten and Haechan he smiled slowly. Just when a hand was brushing his arm he turned his head to the left, looking right into Haechan's opened eyes.

"Did I wake you?", whispering Taeyong was turning, facing him now. Haechan shook his head.

"I was in the bathroom just a few minutes ago. I noticed that you are up as well. Anything on your mind or is there a reason why you are up?"

"It's funny cause there is none. My body just woke me up."

"Should we go into the kitchen and talk? So Ten can continue to sleep without us waking him up on accident? We could go either way into the bathroom?"

"Kitchen sounds good. I don't want to wake Ten up. He does so much for me already and deserves some sleep."

Crawling out of the blankets Taeyong and Haechan made sure not to wake the other up. Sneaking into the kitchen they got themselves some water, taking a seat at the kitchen island. Keeping the lights off. Haechan was reaching out for Taeyong's hand, intertwined them. Caressing the back with his thumb.

"Do you want to tell me how you are feeling? What is bothering you? It's is understandable if you didn't want to say every single detail if you are uncomfortable with it. But I know you. What is bothering you? Besides the side effects of the drug?"

"I just don't know, it's so confusing and fucked up.", Taeyong stated frustrated, held his hand tight. 

"What exactly?"

"Everything! The situation, that these assholes dared to drug me, and now I and my body have to deal with the consequences. On top of that, the words Jaehyun hit against my head. These words hit me hard inside and I don't know how I should face him again you know?"

"I can understand both sides.", calm Haechan sipped his water, turning his chest towards Taeyong.

"This situation is fucked up. It is a fact. That was a dumb thing these alphas pulled up and I help you as best as I can. You are a strong person, do you know that? Not everyone would handle this so easily like you are. Well, you make it seem so easy. That is why I know that inside of you, there is a huge storm. For the next practice, try to not let your anger out that much. The team will notice and it could change the atmosphere abruptly. It's not their fault that this happened, even if they say it. I'm sure they want to be there for you. Take every helping hand that you can get."

"But it's so frustrating. Why did this had have to happen to me? Why me out of all people? I never did anything wrong. I never got into fights or did anything bad in my life to deserve something like this. Why me out of all people?"

"I don't know. I really don't know Tae.", sighing Haechan rubbed his arm, moving his nose. "But that asshole will get his punishment. The healing process is hard but we are there for you. I'm sure Jaehyun is as well. It was dumb of him to talk about this immediately when you were out of danger. But he had a point. You needed to get out there to recover in a familiar area with friends around you. You may have noticed that you are feeling better now."

"But in the camp-"

"You wouldn't have been able to improve your skills. You would have laid there in your bed the whole time without doing anything. It would have hurt you more staying there than staying here. Jaehyun is, as your coach, responsible for every single person on the team. It is probably nagging and makes him feel bad that this happened to someone under his watch. I'm sure he thinks that this is his fault, he has to carry a burden as well you know? But we help you to get through this. When you are ready we can back into our apartment. If you feel better, I could accompany you to your practices and talk with Jaehyun a few words. Or just to be there as support."

"But I don't know how I should react when I see him again. I want to punch him into his face for being an asshole like that. I'm furious, confused. I want to let him know how angry I am for this decision. But, as mentioned, I thought tonight a bit about this and I can understand a bit why he did this. Just a bit. But still. I'm fucking angry at him for that. There would had been other options than to simply kick me out. He sees me as something weak! I feel damn left out of the team. Left out of the thing I love the most which is baseball. This is not fair!"

Quivering Taeyong rubbed his teary eyes. Since the incident he was too emotional and crying to often for his liking. He hated this. The side effects, the painkillers that made him feel dizzy. The fact that Jaehyun saw him as something weak, that he wasn't able to stand another week with the team in the camp. This wasn't fair. His eyes sting and burned out of anger, silent tears rolling down his cheek.

Haechan was sliding off the seat, pulling the silent crying friend into his arms. He couldn't imagine what was going on inside of him but he could sense his panic and distress. The only thing he could do was there for him. Just like Ten and Johnny were. Haechan wished he could do more. Maybe he could cook Taeyong's favorite dinner tomorrow. Or chill with him in the park with some ice cream. Or make a movie night? There would definately be something to cheer his mood up. Haechan just had to find the right way to do so.

Placing one hand in his neck he held him close, scented him again. Taeyong whined, hiding his eyes in the crock of Haechan's neck and let the tears flow. Squeezing his eyes shut he hugged Haechan desperate, crying silent. 

Whispering soothing words into his ear Haechan just hold him, rubbed his back, and let him know that he was here for him. Kissing his head he held Taeyong until he took a deep breath. 

"You feel better?"

"A bit. Thanks."

"I'm always there for you Tae. I meant it when I said that you are like an older brother for me. You are always there for me when I need you and I am there for you in return."

"I know. I love you Haechannie."

"Love you too. Now drink your glass to get some liquid back into your system and cuddle on the couch until we fall asleep."

Taking a deep breath Taeyong rolled his shoulders, nodded. Emptying his glass in one go he let Haechan pull him out of the kitchen. Laying down quietly on the couch so they wouldn't wake Ten up both hugged each other desperately. Trying to comfort each other with physical contact and love until both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAECHAN IS BACK IN THE GAME!!! :D  
> So we are going to see him way more often the next chapters 👀 
> 
> I missed the little bubbly sunshine.  
> Taeyong can call himself lucky to have such a lot of good friends 😭 😭 😭 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this!  
> I love to read all your comments and opinions! 💖
> 
> See you next week💖
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	20. What A Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are INSANE!
> 
> God, I never dreamed this story to reach the 1000 kudos mark! 😍  
> And the numbers is getting bigger and bigger each day! O.O
> 
> Thank you out of the depths of my heart for your support, love and affection towards my fic! I never thought it would go that far ❤️  
> You guys are keeping me going!🔥 
> 
> Have fun with chapter twenty! :)
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, you guys hear me!?

At the next morning, something around 8.30 is, Ten woke up out of his slumber. Which was kind of sad because of the nice dream he had. Sitting up he blew the strings of hair out of his sight. Shushing his hungry stomach with some rubbing he got up slowly. Pulling the shirt of Johnny that he had put on back over his shoulder. Puddling slowly into the kitchen he closed his eyes with a tired smile. Let his legs lead him to the source of the smell. Happily, he hugged his boyfriend from behind, forehead rested between the space if his shoulder bladders.

“Good morning little one. You are up already?”

God. This deep voice sent shivers down his spines every morning. The short hair at the back of his neck was standing up and he tightened his grip around him. Giggling when the other tried to turn around he rubbed his nose against his back.

“Morning.”, the omega mumbled still half asleep, eyes held close. “Stomach was grumbling and crying out for food.”

Johnny turned around fast, knowing that the omega was still too tired to react that quickly. Taking him by his waist he lifted him. The omega wrapped his legs automatically around his waist. Arms wrapped around his neck and nose hid in it as well. Johnny held him by his tighs, purring by this adorable behavior of his boyfriend.

"Did you sleep well?”

Ten nodded but stayed in his position. Kissing his forehead long he focused back on the pancakes he was making. One arm under the omegas butt he made sure that their breakfast wouldn’t burn. When the alpha held up a cup with coffee Ten was loosening his grip around his neck and took it smiling. Kissing his cheek as a 'thank you' he sipped the liquid, nuzzling his nose against Johnny's temple.

“Since when are you up?”

“Since 8 am. I thought it you guys would be hungry when y’all wake up. 

“That’s so sweet of you. Thanks, honey. Did you sleep well? Forgot to ask.”

“I did. But you will need to scent your side of the bed again. If I should be honest with you. I slept on yours because it was reeking after you. Drowned me in it.” Grinning Johnny bit playful into his boyfriend's nose, chuckled when he let out a giggle. Johnny let go of his nose, kissed his forehead apologizing before he focused back on making breakfast.

“That’s fine. Come, let me down. I’m starting to get heavy. Let me down!”

“Pfff, bullshit. Your light as a feather.”

Johnny smiled sweetly and kissed his chin before he turned his attention back to the pan. Ten put his arm around Johnny for some support. Drinking the coffee slowly, watched how the muscles of the alpha tensed every time he moved his arm. When the alpha was done with making their breakfast he set the table while he still carried the omega in his arm. Ten knew that behavior but didn’t say anything. Everyone loved to be pampered sometimes. Just when Ten started to whine he let him down. But Johnny didn’t let him leave that easily. With one arm secured save around his waist he pulled him close, taking his chin and chased his lips for his deeply good morning kiss.

Chuckling the omega cupped his face, moaned lightly when their crotches were rubbing together. Letting go of Johnny Ten hushed barefoot into the living room to wake their friends up. There was no time for sex now. Shaking Haechan’s and Taeyong up he smiled at them while they adjust to the brightness in the room. With two tired omegas behind him, Ten sat down beside the alpha, taking his cup of coffee. They ate in comfortable silence before the three omegas headed back into the living room. 

Johnny had volunteered to clean the kitchen before he took a shower. Ten, Haechan, and Taeyong were laying on the couch again, chattering about omega things. Mostly Taeyong tried to get an update of the campus gossip and what he had missed over the last weeks. When Johnny called out for Ten the omega excused himself before he rushed into the bathroom quickly.

“Love? What’s the matter?”

“Before I forget it, we need to get new groceries. Noticed when I was making breakfast. Do you want to go and get them? Or should I?”

“I don’t care but...wait a minute. Didn’t you have a project to work on? With your colleagues?” The shock was written on Johnny’s face when he brought this up. Hands placed on his hips Ten raised one eye-brow, looked sighing at him. “Don’t tell me you forgot that.”

“Mostly…? But you remembered me of that and we wanted to meet at 11 am at the library and- I’m sorry Ten, could you do the groceries this time? I need thirty minutes to campus and it’s already 10:30 am and I can’t be late and-”

“No problem okay? Don’t worry. Get your things and make this project. It gets you some points for the exam right? Go. I do it this time and take Haechan and Taeyong with me. Three people are better than one.”

Thanking Johnny kissed him softly before he rushed out of the bathroom to get his things. Heading back to the living room he just heard the door being shut.

“He’s in a hurry?”

“Forgot an appointment on campus. You in for helping me getting the groceries? I won’t be able to carry everything on my own and Johnny took his car to get to campus. Pretty please?”

The other two agree smiling. Getting groceries was funny when they were together. With it decided, they got their lazy asses up and put on their clothes, headed out. The grocery store was just fifteen minutes away by feet which is nice. Johnny always got the groceries by feet. Sure, a car was something nice and had advantages but it was nice to just walk the way. Ten had before they headed out to get the things, made a small list of the things he needed to buy. 

Haechan went over to get the fruits and vegetables why Taeyong and he went to get the cereals and noddles. Hugging his arm Ten looked out for the cereals that Johnny loved the most. When he found them the omega tried to reach it but he was too small. Pouting he looked around if anyone was close that could reach it. Why did they have to change the order of the cereals? Sighing Ten scratched his head, looked around.

“Do you see anything nearby that could help us reach the cereals? Like a box or something?”

“Unfortunately not. But we could lookout for someone who could help? Get the next thing on your list while I go and look out for someone to help. We get that cereal for Johnny.”

When Ten nodded Taeyong walked away to find someone who could help. After a while, with more steps than imagined, he found a tall alpha who stood in front of the frozen products. With a light small on his face, he stopped after him and reached out to touch his shoulder, but stopped when he smelled a familiar scent. 

Fate really hated him. Why did these kinds of coincidences happen always to him? Taking the arm back he folded his hands behind his back, coughed lightly. There was no way he would touch his arm or shoulder to get his attention. He wouldn’t even do this if they wouldn’t need to get these damn cereals. But it was for Johnny. The alpha turned around confused, lifted his eyebrows surprised when he spotted the omega.

“Taeyong? Fancy seeing you here. How are you doing? Sorry that I didn’t call earlier but I was a bit busy and wanted to give you some space for all these problems. Or the trouble.”

“I know. Practice camp. Connected with all the responsibility ou have. But that’s not the reason why I came up to you. Didn’t plan that before practice on Monday but there is a small problem. My friend and I can’t reach something because we are too small. It is high up on the shelf and we don’t found a box or anything. Could you give us a helping hand? If you have time. If not, I go and look for someone else. No problem.”

“No, I got time. I can help. No problem.”

Jaehyun nodded and followed Taeyong towards the passage where Ten was still trying to reach the cereals. He even tried it with jumping but barely reached the bottom of the package. When a long arm grabbed after the package he stopped, turned his head confused at the alpha who was holding it. Giving him a light smile. Right! That was Taeyong’s coach that he had met at the hospital. What a funny coincidence.

“Oh, thank you.”, he said smiling, took the package before he put it into the basket. “It’s funny to see you here. Didn’t think we would meet that soon again.”

“You’re welcome. Is there anything else you both need? A place you both can not reach?”

“No, we’re good. Thanks.”, Taeyong said immediately and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking with a serious expression at Ten. As much as he liked getting groceries with his friends, he didn’t want to be that close to Jaehyun. The other omega tilted his head to the side but understood what he meant. Just when Ten opened his mouth, Jaehyun spoke.

“Taeyong, can I speak with you for a second? Just the two of us? If you have time which I hope cause I need to talk to you. Not about something negative.”

Taeyong looked help-seeking at Ten who shrugged with his shoulders. Taeyong didn’t want to talk with the coach now. Monday, yes. At campus. But not here at the grocery store. Ten squeezed his eyes lightly at Taeyong who starred back at him. 

“Well, I forgot to check after the toothpaste. Why don’t you both talk and we meet after Taeyong?”

Taeyong growled lightly. That small traitor. No matter how much he loved Ten, the more he hated him for actions like this. Unbelievable. Well. There was nothing else he could say to get out of this situation. Swallowing down a growl Taeyong took a deep inhale before he looked at his coach.

“How are you doing Taeyong?”

“Good. I am back at practice on Monday. I recovered just like the doctor told me too and I’m taking the medication he gave me. Stayed the week at Ten’s and Johnny’s place laid in bed mostly and watched dumb series on Netflix. I did everything that helped my body to recover faster. Or just too recover. So I’ll be back on Monday. As already mentioned.”

“That’s good. The team wanted to call you every day, but I pleaded them not too. Knowing it would hurt you mentally. But I’m not sure if you can attend practice on Monday already. Not because you had to set out a week. More for your own safety. For your body. I will have to see myself how you are doing on Monday. If I still have the opinion you need to rest a bit longer, you won’t attend practice till I’m sure you are fit. And with practice, I mean every single practice until I’m sure you are recovered enough.” Jaehyun stated calm, crossed his arms in front of his body. He had noticed the changing scent of Taeyong while he had talked but he needed to hear this.

“Are you serious right now coach? Really!? First, you are kicking me out of the camp, and now this! You know what!? I am going to take part in practice on Monday. I am attending practice like I ever did. I’m fallen back already and I don’t want to fall further behind. The team needs me! I need the team and baseball! I had to take out a week already, why do you have to punish me further? I don’t care. I am going to be there on Monday. ”, Taeyong stated furious and glared at his coach. Jaehyun looked at him with worried eyes. The alpha understood his anger but Taeyong needed to see the truth.

“I am serious. Deadly. Your priority should be your health and not practice. You love baseball, everyone knows and sees that. Someone needs to be blind to not be able to see this. Focus on yourself and not of the need to be as good as the team. Alright? Besides, the police want to hear your statement on Monday. So practice is cut short for you anyway. Please take me advice seriously.”

“And? I can go to the police after practice. You can kick me out of practice but this won’t stop me from practicing anyway. I could easily get my ball from home and practice in the park. Or with Taeil in the gym. You won’t be able to forbid me that as well.” Taeyong spat angry, snorted. Jaehyun rubbed his neck, sighed.

“Taeyong, be rational. You are a good athlete and you on a good level. You won’t ever reach the same level as an alpha but you are closer to them than anyone else. That one week didn’t push you that back as you imagined. You hear that? You are not that bad or weak just because of a small break. Got it?”

“I am rational!”

“No, you are not. You make a decision out of your emotional state and out of frustration. Nothing else. You are not thinking of your body or mental state.”

"And if. I have the right to be angry. Let me be damn rational as I want to be! You are realistic enough for both of us I assume! As you always brought up. Anything else!?”

Jaehyun sighed, continued to rub his neck, and took a deep breath. Putting his hands on his waist he looked at the omega with a serious expression. Jaehyun was just worried about Taeyong’s body and not making these decisions out of an emotional state. Or because he saw him as something different than he was. Why didn’t the omega see that he was just trying to help him as best as possible? Why was he so damn stubborn. Why?

“That’s true. But if you don’t rest further if I say it I will take you out of the game next week for the regional. It is the first game this season for you guys and I guess you don’t want to miss that.”

It was maybe a bit too much but Taeyong needed to wake up. He could have a relapse of the trauma. It could happen anytime. During practice, during a game, anywhere. Jaehyun didn’t know how his mental state was. Taeyong should take small steps and not big ones.

“Are you fucking serious right now!? Are you threatening me to ditch me of that game? Seriously!? Baseball is everything for me! It’s my life! Everything I have left besides my friends! Do you know, that if I don’t attend the games, I could lose my scholarship!? I could fucking lose it! I’m not a fucking alpha who is accepted easily in every team and can take out a simple game. I fucking kicked my ass to get this scholarship and the position as the Pitcher. You can’t take this away from me just because you are the coach for a few months. I could lose everything!”

The omega spat angry, arms crossed in front of him. Jaehyun nodded understanding, leaning against the shelf. It was harsh, Jaehyun knew that. But maybe the only way to make Taeyong see that he needed more rest.

“I have to if you don’t listen to your body. I can talk with the council about this if needed. You won’t lose your position or the scholarship because of one small game that you have to set out. Okay? You won’t lose the scholarship or the Pitcher position. But if you can take part in that game depends on how to fit you are on Monday.” 

“You know what Jung Jaehyun!? Fuck.You!”, Taeyong yelled angry against his face and stormed away to get as many meters between them as possible.

He didn’t need to listen to this bullshit. Stopping beside Ten and Haechan he spotted nearby he just shook his head when they asked for an explanation. Just with a small sentence that they needed to leave soon, they went over to the cashier. With a bag in every omegas arm, they headed back to Ten’s and Johnny’s apartment.

“What did the coach want from you Tae? You look furious.”

“Well. Said he would kick me out of the game next week if I don’t listen to my body and bullshit like that. Would send me home on Monday if he has the impression that I’m not fit enough. What is bullshit? I’m recovered! I can play! But this asshole thinks he could take this away from me.”

“Your health is important. And we know that you love baseball and that it is your life. Remember back in high school? When you attend the baseball practice even when everyone said you would never make it? That you are too weak an everything else? I mean some alphas even dared to beat you up. Anyway. You are born to be a baseball player. And I’m sure you will be the first omega that will make it to the national team! We have your back and support you no matter what. One game is nothing compared to them that will follow. And you will slay in these games and kick some alpha asses!”

With a thanking smile, Taeyong hugged Haechan desperate, inhaling his scent needy. Back at Ten’s place they put the groceries away and sat on the kitchen island with some fresh-made coffee.

“You both want to bake some cookies? I’m craving cookies now. You too?”, Ten asked to lift the tense atmosphere with a small smile. Looking at them. “We could bake the double chocolate cookies, you both love? Baking is always relaxing and Johnny is out for at least two more hours. We have enough time.”

Without waiting for a response Ten got up and gathered all the ingredients they would need. Taeyong and Haechan were sharing a small look before they nodded. Getting up as well they asked Ten how they could help. Laughing the dancer gave both of them something to do while he was heating the oven. 

While Haechan cut the two chocolate bars into small pieces Taeyong was busy stirring all the ingredients together. During the process of making the dough, Taeyong explained to them everything that the coach had told him.

Sitting beside the oldest of them Ten tried the dough and smiled brightly before he poured more chocolate pieces into the dough.

“Isn’t this too much?”, Haechan asked curiously, snatching some of the dough.

“There can never be to less chocolate. Never.”

Grabbing the baking sheet Ten put the baking paper on it. Haechan was snacking some dough from time to time while Taeyong put it onto the baking paper. Pushing them into the hot oven he set the alarm and grabbed out a box of ice cream. Pushing the spoons to the others they ate the vanilla flavored ice cream. Just when the front door was opened they looked to the direct questioning. Getting up with the spoon in his mouth Ten's head popped out of the kitchen and spotted his boyfriend. Smiling brightly he jumped over and hugged him with an excited scream7.

“Looks like there was a huge baking party. You have flour everywhere. Hair, face. Even on the clothes.”, the alpha said smiling and wiped away some of the flour off his cheek. “Do I smell Ten’s famous double chocolate cookies?”

“Correct! We met Taeyongs coach in the grocery store and they had a small discussion. And he was down so I suggested that we should bake some cookies. Besides, could you maybe help him to get fit again? Baseball is his life, we all know that. But the coach threatens to kick him out of the first match of the season if he doesn’t gain back his strength.”, the omega whispered, put Johnny jacket away and rested his hands on his chest.

“Could you take him with you to the gym maybe? Perhaps tomorrow? Sunday is gym day for you. You could pick him up and bring him home after. So he can do weight lifting or whatever he needs. With you, by his side, he won’t overdo it and you know his limits. Just if you okay with that! I mean if you want to do your own thing without taking care of him, I could understand this!”

“Pup, come down.”, Johnny said chuckling and kissed him to mute him.

“If Taeyong wants too, sure. I could take him with me. He isn’t a milestone at my leg, don’t worry. I can do my workout anyway and have an eye on him at the same time. Need to keep this body fit for my gorgeous, beautiful omega. Can’t stay behind so another bodybuilder can steal you away cause you have a weakness for muscular alphas.”

Ten broke out in huge laughter, hid his face in Johnny’s chest. Why was Johnny saying so cliché, dumb things? The alpha looked confused at his boyfriend. Did he say something wrong? Or was he too fat already? Licking his lips confused he looked with big eyes at him, seeking an answer. 

“Did I say something funny love?”, he asked and took his shoulder. “Didn’t know if I did.”

“No you didn’t.”, he said smiling, took Johnny’s face, and pulled him down for a small kiss. Caressing his cheek with his thumb he kissed his nose the last time.

“But nobody would ever be able to make me leave you. I would love you even if you were fat Johnny. I mean, with a cute belly. Not that fat. But you are hotter with muscles. It’s the other way around if you ask me. You are often in the gym and gain so many muscles that I have to worry about. Such a hot alpha is an easy target of omegas. And omegas are attracted to alphas like you. I have to worry that one omega out there is going to steal my boyfriend away from me.”

The omega had gotten quieter with every word he was saying. Ten never brought this up but this thought was busying him over the last few weeks. Even with their new life in their first apartment, these worries were nagging on his mind. What if he wasn’t enough any longer for the alpha? What if he would meet another omega on campus? What if he couldn’t satisfy him any longer? Was their sex life boring? Did he need some compensation for his life with him? Rubbing his eyes that had started to get wet because of these thoughts he took a deep breath.

“Ten…?” 

Johnny tried to take his chin but Ten shook his head. The younger was wrapping his arm mute around his boyfriend, face pressed into his chest. Johnny looked confused down onto his boyfriend. Slowly he put his arms around him, caressed his back.

“Hey, love. Why are you crying? Did something happen today? Or is there something that is bickering you? We’re in a relationship. And we said we would talk together about our problems, no matter how dumb they are. I sense your panic. Do you want to sit down and talk?”, Johnny asked with a soft voice, kissed the pitch-black hair of his boyfriend. When the omega shook his head he nodded and pulled him closer, scenting him.

“Taeyong and Haechan are in the kitchen. This is nothing we should talk about when we have guests. We do it later okay?”

Johnny nodded and took Ten’s face carefully, kissed his forehead.

“Go and enjoy the time with them before they have to leave. I’m in our room if you need me okay?”

Nodding the omega let go of him and rushed back into the kitchen. Johnny watched him leave with  
a sad worried expression on his face.

There was obviously something they needed to talk about that was bothering the younger. And when Ten was bothered with something because he took it too personally, it made him worried. But it wasn’t the right time to talk about it. Not now. But in the future.

Johnny would make sure to talk with Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Taeyong just said 'Fuck you' to Jaehyun?! YES! HE DAMN DID!  
> And well, he cuuursed a lot for today haha I'm sorry for that❤️  
> THE PLOT IS GETTING DEEPER (🔥)
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	21. No Update Due Technical Issue!!!

Hey guys!

I have bad news for y'all 😔 (Don't worry, it is nothing that serious but it may be disappointing for the most of you I guess)

Unfortunately, there is no chapter coming up today due to a technical issue with my laptop.

To make it short: the chapter I had already finished for you guys, is gone. Like, completely. 😭 😭  
Which kinda sucks cause I put a lot of work into it and I don‘t have any time today to re-write that chapter and upload it. I‘m lightly angry at my laptop but I try to make the best out of it.

I‘m kinda disappointed that I can not post the next chap today but instead I‘ll re-write it until tomorrow!😤 🤙🏻 

This means for you guys that the new chapter will be published tomorrow! Somehow I'm gonna put it into my schedule cause I don't want to let you guys down!🥺 

Again, I‘m sorry not to be able to post another update because I know a lot of you guys are looking forward to it on Wednesdays. That is why I make an exception and post the re-written chapter tomorrow as soon as I‘m done with it.  
I had, like, around 5-6k words in the first and I‘m sad that I won‘t be able to bring everything out as in the first chapter I wrote.🥺 

Anyway, I hope you still have an amazing day and I see you guys tomorrow then! :)

Stay safe and healthy and please forgive my old laptop for doing this. (I'm still trying to solve the technical problem it is causing)

I see you tomorrow my dudes! :)  
Avem_IN


	22. It's Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned, next chapter is online!!! :D
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying it and thank y'all for understanding the problem with my laptop  
> I appreciated every comment! You guys are the best C:
> 
> Anyway, don't let me stop you from reading~

When the professor ended the lecture Taeyong rushed back to his and Haechan's apartment immediately. The baseball practice would start in one hour and he needed to get ready. Sure that his body was fit enough. Slipping out of his shoes he rushed into his bedroom where he threw his bag onto his bed and opened his wardrobe. With his black shirt and sweatpants on he grabbed the team jersey.

The only thing left that he needed was his cap. Heading out of the bedroom he walked in a hurry through the apartment to find it he barely lost it. 

“Haechan!”, he screamed furiously and pushed his bedroom door open. Haechan sat at his desk, studying for an exam. Looking up confused he put his pencil away and leaned back.

“What?”

“Did you see my baseball cap? The practice is starting in a few and I need it! Now!”

“Isn’t it in your room? Livingroom perhaps? Or umm-Ohh! I know where it is!” Jumping up the omega opened his wardrobe and handed it over to Taeyong.

“I borrowed it last time for my practice. We needed caps for the choreography and I don’t have one so I borrowed yours. Sorry. You heading out for practice? Should I tag along?”

“Nah it’s fine. Yes. It starts soon and I want to show Jaehyun that I’m not as weak and fragile as he thinks I am. Study for your exam, I can deal with it.”

“Your not weak Taeyong. We all know that. Stop saying this. Go and kick his ass with pride.”

Nodding Taeyong pushed his hair back, followed by the cap. Closing his jersey he waved goodbye to his friend and took his bag. A thousand thoughts were flashing in his mind. How would the others react if they see him and how much more the had improved at the camp? Biting his lower lip he was getting nervous the closer he got to the sports area. With a deep breath, he pulled the cap deeper into his face and stepped onto the grass of the field. Taeyong was the second to arrive at the baseball field. Taeil was the first and only one besides him on the field and grinned bright when he saw the omega. Getting up quickly he rushed over to pull him into a tight hug, holding him close. Chuckling Taeyong returned the hug and grinned bright when he was observed from head to toe. Taeil took his shoulders smiling.

“You recovered again right? Completely? Or are you still in pain? We all were so worried! If it is small comfort, we had to play against that asshole team by the end of the camp. And we punched them down into the dirt and they will never forget this defeat. We are getting the chance again to defeat them in the regionals!”

“Jup. I’m back on the field. Yeah? That is nice to hear. If you would as me that team could lose every game in the regionals. Coach said I’ll need to make a statement today.”

“So...you have to face him? The alpha I mean? Should I come with you? Mental support?”

“Let’s talk after practice about this alright? I don’t want to think about this any longer. I’m back on track and my fingers are already twitching for something to do. ”

“Sure.”

When the rest of the team arrived they all hugged the omega after another to welcome him back to their team. When the coach arrived he simply stood beside Taeil and luckily he treated him like nothing had happened. The team followed the same routine as always. First the warm-up, practice and then the stretching. Taeyong could feel the gaze of the coach the whole time during practice but he still focused on it. The urge to show him that he wasn’t week was enough to keep him going. 

After their practice match, they stretched which Taeyong wanted to do as well, but Jaehyun called him over. Looking apologizing at Taeil the omega got up and headed over to the coach who was writing something into his notes. Waiting in front of him he folded his hands behind his back and looked at him curiously.

“You called?”

“I want to talk with you Taeyong.”, the alpha said serious, sat down on the white bench and patting beside him. Confused Taeyong sat beside him, one leg laying on the bench, facing the coach.

“About what?”

“The match this Saturday. I see that you are recovered and gained your strength back. But I want to be honest with you. You didn’t get the whole strength back that you will need for a baseball match. A normal match is going for two hours and thirty minutes. It is exhausting and stressful. I don’t see you for Saturday on the field if I should be honest. Not because you are weak or anything. But because your body isn’t ready. Not yet. But don’t see this as something negative. Do it like before. Eat and sleep enough, get some nutrition into your body, and do some workouts to gain back your muscles.”

The alpha was looking at the omega the whole time and was not surprised by his reaction. Taeyongs eyes had grown bigger, his before happy expression turning into something blank. Unreadable. The omega had his hands balled into fists and looked calm breathing at the other teammates that were chattering happily. Laughing sarcastically Taeyong turned his head back to the coach who was looking at him.

“Taeyong. I’m serious right now. You need to recover first before you head back onto this field. I will set you onto the bench for the play so you see how it is going.”

“The fuck you are! First, I could lose my scholarship. Second, they will loose without me! Ten against eleven is not fair and I can do the game! Why should I sit lazily on the bench while they are doing everything! This is not fair! I am betraying my team like this. I let them down! How should I ever deal with the burden if they lose?! If they lose because of me, cause you are taking me out of the field! And all of this just because a huge asshole meant to drug me. That is not fair!”, he said angry, ignoring the team that was observing them both curious due the loud talking they heard.

“They can win the game easily, even without you. Sure, it’s hard without their Pitcher but they can make it. And you are on the bench as the mental support.”

“That’s bullshit. I can also sit at home and do nothing. Would be even more useful if I stay home and do something else.”, Taeyong spat annoyed and crossed his arms in frustration.

“I can understand that you are angry but-”

“I’m angry? I’m on the edge of losing my nerve! Okay?! Just because some dumb alpha asshole thought it would be funny to drug an omega I can’t take place in the first match and probably not in the second either if you still say this bullshit!”

The omega stood up furious and stormed over to his things. Gathering his things without a single glance at the team or the coach. Fuck this shit. If he couldn’t be a part of this match, he would stay home. Fuck that mental support. They wouldn’t even notice if he was there or not. Nobody would. The players on the field had full attention. Even when their coach called after him, barely yelled, the omega just walked off the field.

This was something he didn’t need to hear. He was out of the match for Saturday? Fine. Then he would at least be able to head out and drown his anger in alcohol. Yeah, yeah. It wasn’t a wise decision to drown himself in alcohol, but he needed that right now. Needed to forget that asshole of coach who was taking him out of the match. Forget that asshole who did all this shit to him. Just everything. He was on the edge of exploding.

Slamming the door shut when he made it into his apartment he threw his bag with force against the next wall, cap thrown somewhere into the living room. Haechan’s head popped out of his bedroom with a worried expression.

“Tae, is everything alright?”

“The fuck is alright. This dickhead of coach put me on the bench for the game on Saturday. And there is no way I’ll sit there for fucking two hours without doing anything.”, the angry omega snorted, throwing his jersey filled with hatred onto the couch.

Haechan came closer slowly, took his arm.

“Did he say why? There must be a reason why he put you onto the bench.”

“Said I’m not recovered enough. And that the team can win this game without me. As if I am something unuseful for the team. Maybe he wants to show me that the team is good even without me because they are alphas and I am not. God, I hate this fucking society! And the funny thing is, I can lose my scholarship if I don’t attend the games. If I lose this scholarship I can pack my things and go. I’ll never have the chance again to study baseball or to make it to the national team if I’m kicked out of here.”

“I see. But even if you don’t want to go to the game, you should. Even if you just sit on the bench. If you do not attend it, you could lose the scholarship faster right? Baseball is your thing. Even if you hate your coach now for his decision, show him that you take this seriously. Sit on the bench and show him your passion.”

“I don’t want to sit on the fucking bench when I could be on the field.”

Taeyong crossed his arms, snorted. Haechan smiled soft, hugged him carefully, and looked at him with big eyes. He knew Taeyong long enough that he was too proud to give in. To accept the defeat or punishment the coach was trying to give him. Even if it was no punishment at this point. Stroking through his grey hair he smiled even brighter when Taeyong looked at him with a hurt expression.

“You won’t lose this scholarship just because you have to sit on the bench for one single time. I could go with you? I mean, I don’t understand that much about baseball, but we could sit on the bench together. I would have to go there anyway. And if I sit on the bench beside you or somewhere else. Let’s prove this coach that you are serious and that you live for this sport.”

“Haechannie?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

Taeyong mumbled, put his arms around his best friend. Smiling the younger omega kissed his cheek, turned his head confused to the couch where the other phone was vibrating.

“You got a call.”

“I know. Dumb coach is probably trying to contact me. I stomped away angry when he told me that I won’t attend the game.”

Sighing Taeyong took his phone. Slumping down he watched Haechan gathering the things he had thrown anywhere because out of anger. Feeling guilty already to let his temper take control. Rubbing his nose he took the call of the coach, starred at the floor.

“Taeyong, it’s me Jaehyun. I’m standing outside the omega faculty. You have this appointment at the police station, remember? I need to go there as well for some paper stuff. You coming down?”, the alpha said curios. Right. The appointment. Out of anger, he had forgotten that.

“I need to change first. Give me five minutes.

Ending the call he walked into his room to changed his clothes. Yelling towards Haechan when he was putting his shoes on that he would be back soon he rushed down the stairs. Jaehyun stood outside, still dressed in his sports clothes. Giving the omega a small smile before they headed towards the police station in town. 

In front of the station, Jaehyun took his arm when Taeyong wanted to head inside, holding him back. A serious expression on his face.

“You ready to face that alpha? Guess nobody asked you until now. I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I am. This asshole ruined so many things for me just because of this dumb prank of his. He should pay for the things he did. The faster this is over, the better I can move on and focus on studying and practice.”

Nodding Jaehyun headed with him inside and went over to the person behind the reception. Telling them who they were they were pleased to take a seat and wait for the officer. Taeyong had his hands buried in his pockets, trying to hold himself back from punching this alpha into his face if he should see him later. Leaning against the wall he nibbled at his lower lip to distract himself. Jaehyun stood beside him, watching him and looked up when someone was coming up to them.

“Hello. You are Lee Taeyong?”, the police officer asked, gave the omega a friendly smile. The interesting thing was that the officer was an omega as well. Something really rare because the government saw omegas as something weak and not in positions like that. Not able to hunt thieves or murderers or to tackle them down. The damn society was just dumb and old. Nodding he looked at him, stood up.

“That’s me.”

“Alright. I was asked to take this case, talk from omega to omega. Are you ready to make your statement? Everything must have been overwhelming but I assure you that this is over soon. Your statement is the last thing we need to go into the next step for this case.”

“Yeah.”

“Perfect. Who is the alpha with you? A friend? Boyfriend?”, the officer asked curiously, looking at Jaehyun who shook his head silently.

“I’m his coach. Jung Jaehyun. I was there when everything happened. The other workmate of yours took my statement a few days ago.”

“I see. Well, you can come along if you need support to tell the story, Mr. Lee. Otherwise, he will have to wait here. You decide.”

Taeyong looked for a few seconds at the Coach, then back to the officer. Jaehyun hadn’t been there the whole time when it started. But he was still scared and unsure if he could tell the whole story without some mental support. Or just support. He should have asked Haechan to tag along. Swallowing he nodded. Jaehyun was his coach and should know about everything that had happened out of his perspective.

“My coach helped me when this happened and I want him to be there. For some mental support mostly.”

Taeyong gave Jaehyun a short smile. The alpha gave him a questioning look but couldn’t ask further because they were asked to follow. Walking through a long corridor with different doors they entered a small one. They were asked to take a seat in a small room while the officer was getting something for them to drink. Taeyong out of his jacket and looked at Jaehyun who was sitting beside him. Still confused.

“You know you didn’t need to do this. I didn’t help that much. I just interacted when it was already too late. So why am I sitting here? Also because of the small fight earlier.”

“As mentioned. Mental support. You helped me more than you think and I just need someone beside me now. I guess I won’t be able to tell everything in one go without someone I know. You always mention that you are the coach on the field but a friend off it. I remembered that when the officer asked if you can join as well or not. I am still angry at you for placing me on the bench but you did it as my coach. Not as the person off the field who is taking care of every single member of the team. Only if you can listen to this of course. I didn’t ask you for your opinion so...”

“No problem. I can not imagine how much it pressured and stressed you so I am happy that I can at least support you mentally a bit now.”

“What can I say. It’s fine. Really. As my coach, you are in this as well. It’s fine. As mentioned, coach on the field, friend off it. The fight earlier happened on the field and not off. So it’s alright.”

When Jaehyun had a question on his tongue the officer came back into the room with two water bottles in his hand. Reaching it over to the alpha and omega, took his seat as well. 

“Taeyong, are you okay that I would like to record your statement? I will do the paper stuff later but for now, it is the easiest way to take your statement. Your coach, Jung Jaehyun already made his statement as mentioned so we just need to get yours.”

With a small nod, the omega took a sip out of the water bottle. With it back on the table, he looked at Jaehyun who was rubbing his arm for a while to show him that he was there as well. Smiling shortly he turned his attention back to the officer who was putting a microphone in front of him and pressed different buttons on the device.

“It’s Monday, the 16th of March. The time is 5:55 pm. Officer Kim is leading the statement of case number 342C. In front of me is sitting Lee Taeyong, the victim of the case. Mr. Lee, would you please say your name, age, and that you are okay with the recording?”, the officer asked with a light smile before he nodded.

“I’m Lee Taeyong, 23 years old, and agreed to the recording of this statement.”

“Alright. So, Mr. Lee, to understand what happened, I would like you to tell us the side of the story from your view. Take your time, don’t rush this. We have enough time. If you need a break to gather your thoughts or give your body some time to relax, just lift your left hand and we stop the recording.”

Taeyong nodded before he moved a bit closer to the microphone and took a deep breath before he started to explain. First, he started with the phone call he had gotten from Haechan that day and how he had to sit on the corridor to give their coach a bit of privacy. How he talked carelessly with his friend before the alphas made their way over to him, how they started to mock him. Jaehyun just sat beside him, listening to the story he was hearing in full detail for the first time from the omegas mouth. 

It was understandable that he was shocked. A lot of things went through his mind when he heard that Taeyong had only left the room that day to give him privacy. This meant that he could have prevented all of this if he would have said he could stay. This was more shocking to Jaehyun than he wanted to admit.

Taeyong continued to explain how they drugged him, that it took action down in the dining hall with everyone gathered around him and that it was probably the worst situation in his whole life. 

“After the coach got me into our room I don’t remember anything. Don’t remember how long this forced heat went, how long I had to bear with the pain and torturing. I just don’t know. The next thing I remember is that I woke up in the hospital where a doctor told me what happened and that I could have died because of this.”

“Yes. We read the report of the doctor as well. Thank you for being honest with us. Your statement is really important for that case. It was a strong forbidden drug so you had to set out for a whole week. How are you doing now? How did that drug or the side effects of the drug take the lead of your life? Did you go to a therapist to process all of this?”

“I had to plug in a lot. I had to leave the camp earlier than expected. I had to take painkillers the whole week because of the side effects and wasn’t able to move around for two days without pain and the help of my best friends. I am still dealing with the side effects Also I can not attend the coming up game on Saturday which is the first in this season. You should know, I have a baseball scholarship and could lose it because of this drug the alpha gave me if I do not attend the games. I headed to a therapist last week for three appointments. We talked and it definitely helped but I need to deal with this mostly so I make the best out of it. So yeah, the consequences of the drug are cutting my life down to a point I don’t want to be.”

“Thank you for your honesty. The statement is recorded completely on Monday, the 16th of March at 6:45 pm.”

Taeyong leaned back and let out a relieved sigh when the officer stopped the recording device. The omega took the device and went out of the room, leaving them both behind. Taeyongs eyes were fixed on the table, drinking his water. Taeyong noticed how silent Jaehyun was after he had finished. Tilting his head lightly to the side he noticed an expression he couldn‘t identify.

“Shocked?”, he asked laughing to lose the tense atmosphere in this room. Sipping the water to keep himself busy.”

“To one hundred percent. I hear this side of the story so detailed for the first time and I’m shocked. Shocked how all of this happened and with what kind of side effects and consequences you have to live since that day.”, Jaehyun explained calmly, rubbing his cheek. Still processing everything he just had heard.

“I should have called you during the week to know how you are doing. I’m sorry that I didn’t cause I am responsible for you as your coach. There is still nagging something at me which you shouldn’t be to worry about cause it is a consequence I have to deal with.”

“What do you mean exactly? What consequence?”, turning his body towards Jaehyun the omega closed the bottle surprised. 

“You said earlier that you left the room that day because of me. I was the reason that you left because you wanted me to get some privacy. Which I appreciated but it only made me see and clear, that I could have prevented all of this. All the pain and suffering you are going through now. If I had only said you could stay in the room and chat with your friend there, nothing of this would have happened. You wouldn’t have been drugged or barely raped. You wouldn’t have to stay in the hospital and out of the camp for a whole week. It is kind of my fault that you had to go through this hard time and I can’t apologize enough to you for that.”

Sighing Jaehyun crossed his arms, looking into Taeyongs eyes. Taeyong in return repeated the words the alpha just had said. Okay, he could have easily stayed in the room to do the call but this was not his fault. Taeyong decided for himself to leave the room. Not because the coach had begged or pleaded him too. He shouldn’t think that this was his fault and that he could have done something against this.

“Jaehyun, I decided to leave the room. It was my decision. Even if you would have asked me to stay I would have left. Cause everyone needs some time alone and I didn’t want to bother you with my call. It isn’t your fault. You couldn‘t have known that these assholes would do this. I didn’t either! It was just bad luck that nobody was close to help me. A positive thing is that you saved me at the right time before they could have done a lot worse to me and my body than that. The drug sucks, not denying this. But it is better than to experience getting raped. This isn’t your fault and instead of feeling guilty, you should feel a bit better cause you were the one to pull me out of the situation before the worst part happened.”

“Still. I could have told you to stay even if you wouldn’t. But thank you for being honest with me but this is something I need to deal on my own. Focus on yourself and recovering completely okay?”

“Just if you’re not thinking any longer that this is kind of your fault. Because it isn’t.”

“Can try but not promise.”

In a better mood, Taeyong nodded and turned his head towards the door when the officer opened it. They were asked to follow so they stood up and did as they were told. Stopping in front of another room the officer turned around. A kind smile on his face.

“We just need you to identify the alpha who did this. We already found the drugs in his things but we need an official identification from the victim. The alpha is sitting in the room and just you and I are going inside. Your coach will need to wait out here. When we are inside take your time to observe him and tell us if he is the one or not. Don’t worry. Two of my workmates are inside there and watch out that he isn’t doing something. The two rooms are separated trough a all with a window built into. The alpha in the arrest room won’t be able to see us but we, standing on the other side, are. So you don’t need to fear anything. You good with that?”

“Yes. Let’s get this over with. I want this to end quickly.”

Embracing himself Taeyong went with the officer inside and faced the young alpha who was sitting with an annoyed expression at the table. Taeyong came slowly closer to the window, observing him. When he asked if the alpha could stand up the officer nodded, giving the order through his headset to his workmates. Repeating the question the young alpha just growled but did it anyway. Taeyong took a deep breath. Body shivering lightly by the death glare he was getting. That guy must have known that he was behind the wall. Starring at him for a few seconds he looked back at the omega officer. Nodded hard.

“And? Is that the alpha who drugged you?”

“Yes. He is the one who did this. There is no doubt.”

“Thank you for your corporation, Mr. Lee. You can go back to Mr. Jung and head home. Just stop by at the reception to sign some papers and this is done. We will inform you about the result of the case and what will happen to the alpha. What type of consequences he has to face and what he owns to you due to the physical damage. Get home safely. If you have any further questions, give us a call.”

“Will do. Thank you for your work officer.”

Nodding Taeyong glared a last time at the alpha before he headed out of the room and hugged Jaehyun in a rush, inhaling deeply. Not thinking about what he was doing. This was all over now so he needed to express his relief somehow. Feeling soft rubbing on his back Taeyong let go of him and walked with him back to the entrance hall. After signing the papers they headed out and walked down the stairs slowly. Taeyong looking down onto the ground while Jaehyun looked up to the sky. 

“Finally this is over.”, Taeyong said relieved, hands buried in his pockets again. “It was finally time for this to end.”

“It is. You look way much more relieved then earlier. You in for some ice cream?”, Jaehyun asked curiously, gave him a serious smile.

“What? Why do you want to get ice cream with weather like this? It is 7 pm.”

“It’s always time for some ice cream! And to celebrate that the case is over. You deserve a small treat and this is the least I can do. Come on. It’s on me.”

“Fine. But I want a lot.”

“No problem. As said, it’s on me and the least thing I can do. Any specific place you want to go?”

With a bright grin, Taeyong nodded and walked away. Jaehyun reached him quickly. Looking at the sign of the ice cream parlor they entered and Taeyong immediately looked at the different types of ice creams flavor. Jaehyun held his word and paid the ice cream. With the cones in their hand the alpha brought up they could do a small walk through the park nearby.

“How are you feeling now? After all of this is done and you won’t have to see him again?”

“Better and relieved. It is still annoying that I had to go through this but I can look forward from now on.”

“That is good to hear. It’s good to know that you are doing better. Is there anything else you want to talk about? Maybe about the fight earlier?”

“No. Not fond of fighting now. Fact is I am still angry at you for that decision and it won’t change.”

“Let me just say that the team would be happy for you to be there at the game. As support and to feel complete. Even if you are not on the field, you are still part of it and it would mean a lot to your teammates and me. See it as a chance of analyzing every detail we make and work on a plan to improve on that. We could do that together if you are interested in it. You won’t be able to show off your skills that day but we could work on improving your analyzing skills and to help the team to get better.”

“That is your job, not mine.” Grunting Taeyong focused on his ice cream, looking over the meadow.  
“It’s not that I’m ever being a coach you know? No baseball team made out of alphas is going to respect a coach that is an omega. Nah, I rather stay on the field. You do the analyzing, I do the job as a Pitcher.”

“If you insist. But think about the team concerning Saturday.”

“Will do. But I need to get going. Have to do some research for the lecture tomorrow. Thanks for tagging along and the ice cream.”

“Should I walk you home?”

“It’s not that far. There is no need. See you then probably, maybe, Saturday. There is no need to go to practice on Thursday if I won’t play in the game. The team needs to focus on the formation. See you.”

“It’s okay. Get home safely.”

Nodding Taeyong gave him a weak smile before he walked towards the direction of campus. Jaehyun watched after him until the omega was out of sight and headed home back himself. Closing the door of his apartment he rolled his tense shoulders. Rubbing his face lightly he took a quick shower and laid comfortable on his couch. Starring up at the ceiling. He had known coaching a team wasn’t easy but this was something else. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his phone when it was ringing, took the facetime call, and waved at his best friend over in LA who was at the same time one of his teammates.

“Hey Josh, what did I do to receive a call? And, hold up. Isn’t it like 3 am in LA now?”

“It is! Was out with Jacob. I just came back home and thought, why not call the dork overseas?”

“Funny. Joshua, so funny.”, sighing Jaehyun sat up, looked at his friend. “But everything is good over here. Went with my athlete to the police station to take his statement and now we have to wait for the results of the case.”

“Oh, the one that was drugged! Yeah, remember. You told me. But, as you pleaded me too, I didn’t tell anyone. It’s private and I respect that. So how is that guy doing? What was his name again? Something with T right?”

“Taeyong you idiot.”, laughing Jaehyun scratched his head. “He’s fine. Hates me for taking him out of the game on Saturday but it was the right thing to do. He rested but he’s not in the best shape for a long match in the burning sun. I just don’t want him to pass out of exhaustion.”

“That is the caring Jaehyun I know since middle school!” Joshua grinned at him, laying lazily in bed. “Guess he hates you? Through the things you told me of his character and ambition, I guess he does. Lucky you I guess.”

“Kind of. But I think it’ll fade within the next two weeks. How is practice going?”

“Good. Coach is mean as usual but we’re getting perhaps a new one. The manager said they are in chat with someone else. They don’t know if they want to renew the coach’s contract. That’s the news.”

“Ohh, good to know. But, Josh, you look like shit and should get some sleep. I give you a call tomorrow okay? What about 7 pm? It’s 2 pm in Seoul here so no problem.”

“Sounds cool. Don’t let yourself hang low Jae, see you tomorrow!”

“See ya.”

Smiling Jaehyun waved Joshua, ended the call, and laid back on the couch. Rubbing his temple he reached out for his notepad and wrote down everything of today’s practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who had guessed that this nightmare is finally over? NOBODY 
> 
> We got a small hint how Jaehyun thought about all of this and got perhaps more insides of his mind/view of this situation. (maybe we will get to know more in the following chapters...? Who knows?)
> 
> But! Taeyong is finally able to close this chapter and can move forward!  
> Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter and I see you all next week!
> 
> Stay safe and healthy! <3
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	23. Can We Talk?

Taking a deep breath Taeyong locked the door and headed down to Haechan who was waiting outside for him already. 

Today was Saturday and Taeyong jumped over his shadow and made up his mind. He would go to that game, even if he just sits on the bench. It was important for the team that he was there. He knew that. But he wouldn’t give Jaehyun the satisfaction to sit there sulking like a little child. No. Also, Haechan still wanted to go with him so he didn’t need to sit alone on that bench. The other didn’t plan anything today since Taeyong told him about the game when he was still a part of it. Haechan liked it to support Taeyong in his matches and to see him play. Dressed in normal clothes except for the team jersey they took the bus towards the baseball field the game would be held on. Still not satisfied with the whole situation he rested his head on Haechan’s shoulder.

Unfortunately, the coach didn’t change his mind and the omega was still on the bench. Taeil and the team had tried to convince Jaehyun multiple times to let him play during the last practice but the coach wasn’t changing his mind. What sucks. Taeyong appreciated the gesture of his team a lot.

Reaching the baseball field where the game would be held Taeyong took Haechan’s arm and led him through the crowd to the entrance of the teams. Looking through the people he could make out Taeil. Grinning he pulled the younger over there and hugged the alpha with a happy supporting smile on his face.

“And? Nervous? Where is everyone else? You are not on your own here right?”, he joked laughing, crossed his arms.

“A bit. It’s the first game this year so we need to show off our good side. But it’s nice that you here for support. We appreciate it a lot. Really. We were not sure after the small incident on Monday. The others hoped that you would come. You are still part of the team even when you are out. Remember the time last year where I sprained my ankle? I had to be out of two games because of it but always stayed on the bench. All for one and one for all you know?”

Taeil ruffled Taeyong’s hair, greeted Haechan with a small hug as well. It was no mystery or secret that the two omegas were not able to be separated and tagged along at every game or show of the other. Shoulder shrugging Taeyong nodded.

“Yeah. Convinced me to get my ass over here. Haechan will sit with me on the bench. It’s nicer down there than on the crowed filled tribune.”

“Cool. Well, coach said he will meet us now. The others are already with him but I wanted to wait as long as I could to see if you’re showing up. So, see you later?”

“I’m not going anywhere. Go and show the enemy what a real baseball game is. Even with ten people instead of eleven.”

Waving Taeil goodbye Teyong led his friend towards the team benches. Every team head one, placed on different parts of the field to avoid bickering or verbal fights. Sitting down at one of his team Taeyong rolled his shoulders, pulling the cap down due to the sun. Taeyong crossed his arms and looked at his tights. Haechan poked against his elbow, giving him a smile that he returned before he was surprised by a big hug.

“Next game Tae.”, he assured him, rubbing his back in a soft lovely manner.

“Oh! Before I forget this. Later is a party after the match at Taeil’s place. His parents are gone for a week so he said he would host it. No matter if the team wins or not. I told Ten and Johnny to come or rather ordered them too. You in as well? Heard Mark is probably coming over as well.”

“Sure. Had no plans anyway. Nice. Maybe I can chat with him a bit and so on. Cool. So, for me as a completely, half-completely none baseball player. How long is the game going? And what are the important rules or things I need to look out for?”

“Awesome. Um, two hours and thirty minutes. Alright, teach Taeyong is always on track for you!”

Haechan hugged his best friend's arm before he observed the field. The younger didn’t have any baseball knowledge but he didn’t want Taeyong to sit on this bench all by himself. While the teams were still nowhere to be seen the older explained to Haechan the most important things and what would happen during the game. After five more minutes the teams were running onto the field with their things, ignoring the cheering crowd. Haechan sat straight on the bench and observed the teams before he glanced over to the alpha that was talking with the team of their university. Well, who was that attractive guy? Shaking Taeyongs arm furious he leaned over to him, ignoring his annoyed groan.

“Is that the coach of your team?”, he asked in awing and smirked. Glancing over to Jaehyun.

“Yeah. Why? You never saw Jaehyun? He’s here for a few weeks, I’m sure you saw him a few times after practice.”

“Are you serious? He is so hot.” Haechan said with big dreamy eyes, biting his lower lip. Taeyong starred at him in disbelief and laughed. Out of all people, Haechan was saying something like this? Ruffling his hair chuckling.

“Are you serious? He is my coach Haechan. Aren’t you having a crush on little Markie boy?”

“That had never stopped anyone.”, the younger said with a mischievous grin, leaning back. “I can have a crush on two guys! Let me dream a bit would you? Come on. Did you see his tensing muscles? When he’s just walking? And that ass? If I had to score that ass, I would give him an eleven out of ten. God, I would have begged him on knees to share the bed with me. And you did that for one whole week? How could you hold yourself back!? I mean, just look at him from head to toe. Completely boyfriend material and I’m sure he’s way more awesome at sex,”

“Okay, you crossed the line. He is my fucking coach Haechan! Stop saying or to assert these things! Fine. Maybe he is hot and smells nice, but come on! He is my coach and will be gone in five months anyway. Stop trying to pull me into the dumb cloud of dreaming of yours about how he would be during sex an- no. Haechan, stop. Niente. Don’t give me that face! This talk is over.” Rubbing his face for a short time Taeyong leaned back, closed his eyes, and inhaled a few times to calm himself down. When he opened them again Haechan leaned over him with a winning grin on his face.

“You called him hot! An that he smells nice Taeyongie. If that isn’t an alarm for a crush. Nobody said ever no to a small round of sex. Especially not with such a dream guy.”

“Oh shut up.”

He would rather die than to have a crush on his coach. Haechan was just making things up that would never happen. Never. Taeyong hit him on his shoulder, pushed him off his body, and focused back on the match that had started already. 

The whole match was nerve-wracking but their team won which counted in the end. Taeyong had rather played with them on the field but hey, a win was a win. Getting up when the team was coming over he was pulled immediately into a team hug. Haechan still sat on the bench, observing their team spirit until he was called over by Taeil. They chatted a bit before the team headed away to get their belongings. The game was over so they could head back home with a winning smile on their faces. Taeyong and Haechan watched the alphas leave, being the only people left on the field.  
Haechan stopped beside his friends, hands on his hips.

“Your team is so nice. Like, damn nice. Could see why you thought you would disappoint them if you are not on the field as well. Seemed to me like a big family. The big alphas taking care of their little omega.”

“They are. If you think this you should see them when I’m on the field as well.”, laughing Taeyong scratched his head. “But let’s face the fact that this is their win, not mine. I was here for support. Even when they said I won as well. Anyway. Let’s think of another nice thing about today! The party at Taeil’s is still standing so we can go home and change. Oh, we should eat something nice before that. Taeil’s parties are well known for a lot of drinks and alcohol. We need to make sure you are not drinking that much.”

“Alright, dad. I am not a little child.”, Haechan mocked him, pointed his tongue at him.

Haechan took his hand happily and wanted to go back home with him. If this attractive alpha of coach hadn’t called to wait for him. Haechan smirked at Taeyong who stopped with a small grumble and turned around to face him.

“Congrats to the win.”, Taeyong said with a blank expression, crossed his arms in front of his chest most to the disliking of Haechan. Haechan liked to hold hands with him.

“It’s good to see you here. I thought you wouldn’t come after our last conversation or rather discussion was ending that explosive. The team was excited and I as well when Taeil told us the news that you were here. How are you doing?”

“Don't know. Maybe you can tell me? I mean, from the experience in the past you know my body obviously better than I do. Am I not right? You know, I didn’t want to come. Had this decision until yesterday. But I convinced myself too for the team.” Taeyong stared at him, expression turning lightly into annoyance. He was still angry. But there was no reason to let his team feel that. Fine, he could have been nicer with his words but he didn’t care now. Jaehyun stayed calm, nodded.

“Well, I’m glad that you came. The team was in a really good mood when they heard you were here as well. They were all worried about you. I also got a few news about your case. Police called me yesterday cause I’m your coach and so on. The alpha who did this is suspended from his university, as from his team, and will pay you personal injury compensation. I don’t know the amount, it will be decided at court. But this is good news for you.”, Jaehyun said with a serious expression and looked at the two omegas. Taeyong just rolled his eyes but nodded. The news was soothing. Even if that money would never take away the experience and pain he had to go through.

“Are you attending the party as well?”

Taeyongs head snapped towards Haechan who was hugging his arm tight. Did Haechan ask his coach if he would go to that party? Seriously? What was wrong with Haechan today or lately? With an innocent smile, Haechan looked at him, knowing that Taeyong would hit his head now, turned his head back to the alpha in front of them. Jaehyun was looking at him curiously, smiled softly. The other omega must be a friend close to Taeyong if not even the roommate he heard about. An energy-filled cute omega.

“I was invited but I don’t think I’ll attend it. I’m too old for that. I don’t want to ruin the evening for everyone.”

“You have to come! It will be fun! Don’t ignore that invitation. The parties here are might be a bit different compared to the ones in L.A. but you should come. You helped the team to win this game! Don’t be so stiff! You have to come. Not even the team would like and appreciate that, Taeyong would like that as well! Which means you have to come. No lame excuses. So, see you later at the party!”

Without any more words, Haechan pulled Taeyong away from the speechless alpha and walked back to their apartment. Taeyong couldn’t believe what Haechan had said. He wouldn’t like it to face the coach this evening again. Not at all! As soon as they were in their apartment Taeyong slammed the door shut and stared at his best friend.

“Are you serious!? I would be happy if he would come to that party? Seriously? Haechan! Stop embarrassing me!” He groaned whining, throwing his jersey onto their coach.

“What? So you both can talk about the problems that are between you! It is the best opportunity you might get! Out of the field or on campus. Some small talk between you two at the party isn’t breaking a bone of yours.”, eye-rolling Haechan slid out of his shoes, following Taeyong into the living room. Why was Taeyong such a drama queen now? It was his job to be a drama queen but not his.

“Just explain to me why? We will never be friends. Not even good ones.”

“As if. Come on. You are friends already even if you don’t notice it by now. That’s fine cause I am your third and fourth eye for that. Let’s be honest with the fact that, Jung Jaehyun who is your coach, cares for you!”, Haechan exclaimed seriously and stared at his best friend who was starring shocked at him in return. What was Haechan assuming?!

Sighing the younger put his hands on his hips, headed over to the couch. Taeyong didn't know what he should say to that sentence. What was going on in Haechan’s little cute head? Following his friend. he stopped in front of the couch where the other sat. Glancing down towards him with a weird expression.

“Could you please repeat this sentence I imagined to hear just a few seconds ago? Maybe my ears are not as good as they used to be. Should probably listen to my music with a lower volume. I could also head to the doctors but could you repeat that? Before I’m thinking you should get a check-up?”

“Okay. Listen,” Haechan started lightly annoyed by Taeyongs behavior, folded his hands on his lap, and looked up to him. “You may not like to see or hear this but your coach, Jaehyun, cares for you. For the second time now. I mean come on. You are his athlete, I got that. A friendship between athlete and coach, Jada Jada, nobody cares. So, you went through a lot of shit in this camp. Through the small conversation we had, I noticed that he cares for you! As you and not his athlete! As Lee Taeyong. Think about the things he did for you in the camp! Protected you from that asshole who drugged you. Protected and helped you when you were abused by the alpha voice. Supported you at the police station. He fucking even scented you! No omega would let an alpha scent him without any feelings! And don’t play dumb with me now. You may not see it but Jaehyun does care about you. A lot. During the game, he glanced a few times over to us but you were to focus on the game and still angry to notice. I read the glances and they were filled with worry and curiosity about how you are doing.”

“I was fucking drugged goddammit! That is not something to state the fact that he would like me. Just because he helped and protected me. And what should he had done else huh? He is responsible for the team! So of course he helped me out! Goddammit! Open up your eyes Haechan. He does not like me and I don’t like him either! He was just doing his damn job and way too friendly.” Annoyed Taeyong starred at his friend, snorting lightly. Why did they even have this conversation right now? Jaehyun was obviously not feeling something serious for him. Or Taeyong for him. That was bullshit. Yeah. Jaehyun was nice, attractive, good smelling and the nicest alpha he had ever met. But that didn’t mean anything! Haechan just rolled his eyes. Why was his friend so dumb and stubborn?

“Say what you want Tae. But rethink of everything he had done for you until now. You couldn’t see it but during the game, he threw a few glances over to you but your dickhead was to busy on that game!”

“Are you trying to tell me that my coach may like me? Haechan, grow up. Stop imagine something dumb like this. Alright? Please do not try to set something up later. Don’t you dare.” Taeyong growled angry, giving him a threatening glare.

“Okay. Maybe he doesn’t like you the way you overthink he would do. You are overreacting! He likes you maybe like a friend. He just fucking cares for you so please be a bit nicer to him after what he has done for you. It is not nice to act that bitchy to someone who is just looking out for you and being nice!”

Taeyong snorted before he stormed into his bedroom with heavy steps. Slamming the door shut furious to show his friend that he was angry at him. Where took Haechan the right to say something like this? This was bullshit. Big bullshit. He shouldn’t have asked him to go with him to that match.

Haechan just stayed on the couch, eyes closed. Leaning his upper body forward he rested his forehead on his knees, inhaled deeply. Counting up to three and down to zero. Three times before he turned his head towards Taeyongs room. Someone had to open up his eyes if he wouldn’t. So many things were happening right in front of his eyes and he didn’t see them. As if he was blind or blending them out completely. 

The coach maybe didn’t like him that much, but he cared for him. Any idiot could see that. Haechan assumed that the team did notice that already as well. They were all alphas so they had the urge to protect omegas. It was in their DNA. It was normal.

Getting up the omega went into the kitchen to make something to eat for them before they would go over to Taeil’s home.

With a plate of spaghetti, he knocked at Taeyongs door steady. When no reply came he simply stepped inside and looked around. His best friend was facing the room with his back, earphones plugged in. Typical signing that Taeyong wanted to be left alone and ignore everything around him or his problems. Silent Haechan put the plate onto the nightstand and simply left. The fight didn’t need to get worse than it already was and his friend would smell the food sooner or later. Taking a shower to calm down his nerves. Haechan stayed in his room till evening, not hearing a single word from Taeyong which was fine. Everyone needed time for himself. 

Clothed in blue jeans with a black shirt and sweater Haechan came out of his bedroom when Ten wrote him a message that they were downstairs. Waiting for them in Johnny’s car. When he knocked at Taeyong’s door he opened it again to be faced with an empty bedroom.

Turning around he jumped lightly when the other omega was hugging him from behind, chin resting on his shoulder. Eyes closed.

“Thank you for the meal. I’m sorry that I overreacted. Can we forget this just for tonight? And have fun?”

“Your not mad at me any longer right?”

Shaking his head Taeyong let go of the younger. Relaxing the younger turned around and let the older pull him towards the front door. Just now Haechan had the chance to check out his best friend and had to say he looked hot. With ripped black jeans and a red shirt tugged in it. Heading down out of the building they joined Ten and Johnny in their car and buckled themselves up.

At Taeil's big parent's house, they walked up the stairs and rang the bell. Loud music was being heard and a lot of people were heard chattering and laughing. Taeil was the one to open the door and greeted them with a wide grin. 

“The last of the team finally arrived!”, he yelled laughing, let them enter and went with them into the kitchen.

“As every good host, there are going to be a few rules. But not so much. No drugs, please stay on this floor or in the garden. The first floor is banned for everyone. Too many fragile and private things from my parents and me. Guess you understand this. The kitchen is filled with enough drinks and if they should be all gone, there are a few more basements. Snacks are in the living room and here on the counters. Umm..otherwise, don’t break anything. The most important rule is to have fun. Guess the last is the easiest to do.”

The group of four nodded before they took the beer Taeil was giving them. Chuckling they headed out into the garden, sat on the seatings Taeil had put up. Leaning back Taeyong looked at Ten who was sitting in Johnny’s lap. Wearing grey pants with an oversize shirt of his boyfriend.

“How are you two lovebirds are doing?”, Haechan asked smiling, sipped a bit of the beer.

“Good.”, Ten said while he caressed the arm of the alpha that laid around his waist. “What about you two? You know what Haechannie? I heard from a small bird that Mark will be at this party as well. Another try to flirt with him perhaps? Drink more beer. It makes you more relaxed.”

“Nah...I told you that he has a relationship already. Taeyong said I shouldn’t drink that much. It helps me relax, sure. But makes me dizzy and acting weird as well.”

“But did he tell you that in your face? This is just assuming. Maybe he isn’t in a relationship. You will never know if you never ask. But tonight may be your chance! It is a simple question. ‘Mark, are you in a relationship or not?’. There is nothing wrong with that, right?!”

“Ten. Why are you always trying to help someone to get a relationship?”, sighing Johnny sipped more of his drink, looked excusing at their friends who shared a look.

“Some cute innocent persons just need some help! Haechan is one of them. If not the most important one! As one of his best friends, I will give him that support. Took the task in my hands to be the matchmaker. As soon as Haechan got his crush who is Mark attached to him and can call him his boyfriend, we will lookout to find someone for Taeyong. Who is single since high school and not interested in something romantic but we all know him. At some point, he wants to have a big tough alpha guy to just hold him!”

Haechan pouted annoyed and continued to drink his beer. Taeyong just sat there and listened to their conversation, shook his head chuckling when he heard it. Johnny held his bottle in front of Ten to mute him at least for five more minutes. When someone tapped on his shoulder, Taeyong turned his head around to look at Taeil who was holding a cup in his hand.

“You will never guess who came to this party as well! At least I thought he wouldn’t show up but life is showing me the other side.”

“What? Who? Maybe your cute neighbor you wanted to ask out at some point?”

“Hey, that was a secret!”, laughing Taeil grinned, shook his head anyway. “But no, it’s not my neighbor. The coach! He just arrived and really made it! When we invited him, the team, and me after the game, he said no but it looks like he somehow changed his mind! Don’t ask me how or who convinced him to come but he is here. Which means we can start! Come! He also bought a cake for the team! Come!”

“Taeil, wait I think I shoul-”

The alpha grabbed his hand and pulled him excited towards the small garden shed a bit away from the main house. The alpha had prepared the garden shed with some drinks and enough seatings so the team could have some privacy. Pushing the door open they caught the team putting some candles into the cake and cheered loud for their win of the day. Some were doing high fives while the others turned their head towards the last two missing members.

“Finally you both made it! You were the last ones missing! Can’t start the celebration if the team is not complete!”

“Had to get Taeyong who was having fun with his friends instead of us. Maybe he is betraying us secretly.”

The omega gave Taeil a betrayed expression before he was pulled closer to the table. On it was a huge chocolate cake shaped like a baseball. Looking up he faced their coach who was making jokes with Yuta and another alpha. He had missed a lot during the week he had to stay at home. Wasn’t surprising that the team had some insiders of the time in the camp. Feeling a bit left out he observed the cake again and questioned himself if the cake was just made with chocolate or not. Maybe there was something inside as well? At least it was chocolate and not something weird. When someone put an arm around his shoulder he tilted his gaze up when a knife was held in front of him at the same time.

“You have the honor to cut the cake!”, smiling Taeil put the knife into his hand. Taeyong didn’t understand.

“But why? I didn’t do anything today. One fo you guys should cut the cake. You deserve it more than I do. You scored the score to win this match. I just sat there and watched.”

“Cut that self-pity behavior of yours and just cut the cake Taeyong!”, Yuta said laughing and grinned. “You may not have been on the field today, but you are still one of us. The pitcher of our team and we couldn‘t ask for someone else. We don’t want someone else And you did a lot for us today. Just the fact that you were there to watch us play kept us motivating cause we didn’t want to let you down. So come on, cut the cake in the name of our team!”

Looking at the whole team Taeyong nodded, giving himself a push. A smile on his face when he heard the words of Yuta. It cheered him up and he remembered why he loved these guys and to be in their team. The omega cut the cake into pieces, put the knife down after. Making some space for the others who took the pieces simply into their hands a began to eat them. Chuckling because of their behavior he shrugged with his shoulder, did the same before he began to eat as well. Who cared about the way how they were eating their cake. Nobody. Sitting on a table at the wall Taeyong leaned back, crossing his legs. Caught himself a few times glancing over to Jaehyun who was talking with the others. The things Haechan mentioned earlier were true. To one hundred percent. He was a good looking guy with a perfect character. What did Haechan say? Perfect boyfriend material? Shaking his head slowly he looked away when Jaehyun caught him staring. Thankful Taeil joined him on the table, sniffing.

“Are you using scent blockers tonight Taeyong?”

“Huh? No, why should I use it? Is my scent that strong again?”

“This afternoon before the game you had some on. No, it’s not. I mean we are all used to it so as you are used to ours. I just noticed it. Didn’t smell it for a long time. It is nice because so we can sense how you are doing. We’re no stalkers, just the usual. You know us.”

“Because it was a game. Scent blockers are a must-have for me at a game. Concerning the other team you know? And even if I am not on the field I still use them. I took a shower. Oh yeah, I know you guys. Don’t worry, I didn’t see it as stalking.”

“Lucky us I guess.”, chuckling Taeil looked at him. ”Let’s enjoy the party and the evening. This is your win as well.”

Nodding Taeyong leaned against his shoulders, eating further. The words of Haechan just didn’t leave his mind. Starring at the cake he frowned. Feeling eyes on him he looked around confused until he met the eyes of Jaehyun. Tensing he gave him a light smile which Jaehyun returned, swallowing. Why did Haechan bring these dumb things up? Maybe he and Jaehyun could be friends one day. But that was all they would ever be. Nothing more. Even if Haechan would push him too. Jaehyun came over to join the two which made the omega lightly uncomfortable. Taeyong couldn‘t explain why.

“You like the party so far coach?”, Taeil grinned brightly, drinking his beer.

“It’s a nice change. It’s not like you guys are just wanting to get drunk. Different from the ones in L.A. but I like it. Everything good with you both?”

“Jup. Fine as it should be. Right Tae?”

“Yeah.”, smiling Taeyong looked at Jaehyun who grinned. This was slightly awkward. Just for him, not for the others. Breathing calm Taeyong noticed a weird feeling in his stomach which he couldn’t define, feeling his heart race faster than as it should. Maybe he just ate something bad.

“Taeyong, you good? You look kind of distracted or busy with something. Should we go out and get some fresh air? I hoped we could talk later, just the two of us?” Starring at Jaehyun with big eyes Taeyong shook his head abruptly.

“I-I’m good. Thanks. Maybe later. I’m getting more of the cake.”

Sliding down the table Taeyong went over to the cake, catching up with Yuta to get out of the weird situation with Jaehyun. He must have eaten something bad, there was no other explanation for his stomach feeling that weird.

The team stayed together for a while before they headed out of the garden shed to get more drinks. Taeyong went back to the bench where he had sat with his friends but they were all gone. Understandable. He had been with the others for thirty minutes in the garden shed to catch up and celebrate as the team. Scratching his head he headed inside. Probably they must have to go inside. Besides he needed something else as well. Walking up the stairs he checked the living room before he went into the kitchen where he spotted Haechan looking lost at the many drinks. Stopping beside him he nudged his elbow.

“Where are the others? Ten and Johnny?”

“They went to get something to drink but I didn’t find him again. They may be in the living room, met a few of their friends. I’m standing here with no clue what I would like to drink cause I just saw Mark and I’m getting nervous.”, mumbling Haechan looked at the different bottles, biting his lower lip.

“What do you feel like to have? A beer? Something with vodka? Or let me see...something with energy? You can combined vodka with energy. But less vodka and more energy. You are not handling so much alcohol that well.”

“No, I want to sleep later. Just mix me some juice with the vodka and I’m good. Or I’m doing myself. Don’t care.”

“You are not the type of drinking that hard alcohol. You sure ?”

Haechan nodded and got a clean glass out of a cupboard. Watching how Taeyong poured the juice and vodka into the glass with a blank expression. Taeyong watched him amused. Normally Haechan would say no to everything that contained that much alcohol. Saying it would make his skin itch and that he can’t risk getting fat. Which was bullshit by the amount of practice he did during the week. But today it was completely different.

“Haechannie? Is everything okay? Like, everything? You know you can talk with me if there is something on your mind? I wasn’t the best friend since I returned from the camp cause I had to deal with a few things, but are you okay?”, he asked quietly when the other omega was emptying his glass in one go. 

“Trying to drown some bad thoughts in alcohol. Nothing to be worried about.” The other said calm, placing the glass down.

“You promise?”

“Nothing I can’t take care of myself. Now get yourself something to drinks as well. I feel left out right here if I’m the only one drinking!” Haechan whined lightly, looked at Taeyong. Then back to his glass, frowning with a small pout on his lips. “Or have to refill my glass sooner than expected.”

Without a word, Taeyong got himself the same as his best friend and walked with him out to get some fresh air. Taking the free space on the swings they listened to the loud music. Haechan had his glass sooner emptied than Taeyong and refilled it fast to busy himself. When he came back to the other he pouted. 

“What’s up?”

“I just spotted Mark who’s having a good time with a group of girls.”

“Maybe they are his friends? Could be. You will get your chance to talk with him later. If not, I’m going to deal with that.”

“I’m old enough to talk with him. Don’t worry. I just wait or talk with him on campus next week.”, the other omega whined lightly drunk and stared into his glass. With a soft smile on his face, Taeyong rubbed his knees, kissed his head to calm him down. Pouting Haechan got up, pulled his friend onto the ground, and got comfortable between his legs. Back pressed against his chest, purring smiling when Taeyong was wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him close.

“You’re really not interested in your coach?”, the other mumbled quiet, resting his head back on his shoulder. Taeyong sighed deep, massaging Haechan’s skull a bit.

“Are we having this talk now again?”

“Maybe you are drunk and pour every single emotion left in your body into my ear. It was a try. He seems like a good guy. I like him. I’d like more to see you being nice to him.”

“I’ll try. Okay? This case with that asshole is over, I can play again and everything is going to be like it should. It’s just a phase.”

“I hope. I want the happy and excited Taeyong back who always stinks when he returns from practice.”

“Hey!”

Grinning Haechan looked at him, tilting his eyes up to the starry sky. Taeyong followed the gaze, giggling lightly. They stayed on the for a long time until it was getting too cold for Haechan's liking. The younger excused himself quickly and headed inside to warm his body. Taeyong watched after him chuckling, getting onto his legs as well. Wanting to follow Haechan he stopped when someone called him, hands buried in his pockets. Amazing. There was this weird feeling in his stomach again. Taking a deep breath he looked curious at Jaehyun who came over relaxed.

"Hey.”

“Hi.”, he answered calmly, raising an eye-brow. “How can I help?”

“Can we talk? If you have some time of course.”

At one point the omega knew that this talk would come up sooner or later. But he had run from it as long as he could. Guess the running was over now. Sighing he nodded, followed the alpha towards the garden shed where they could talk in privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Jaehyun wants to talk about? 🤔
> 
> And isn't Haechan a sly little fox to push Jaehyun to go that party!?  
> Loved that part🤣  
> Not to forget the lovely harmony of the team 👀😍
> 
> As always, have a nice day, enjoy this chap and I see you guys next week💖
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	24. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just mention the new NCT comeback!?!??!?!
> 
> OMG THE BOYS ARE SO LIT!!  
> Already listened to every track and this is so awesome  
> Needed to let my inner fan take over for a few secs haha

Taeyong entered the garden shed first, headed over to the table with the few pieces of cake left. Somehow he was craving for that cake right now. Maybe it was because he was nervous. Unsure what Jaehyun wanted to talk with him about. Reaching out he took one of the smaller pieces and leaned against the table. The music from the house was still hearable but much quieter in here, so he could enjoy the small peace. Taking the piece Taeyong he sat on the free spot on the table, near the cake, looking to the alpha who gave him a friendly smile. Jaehyun took a small piece as well. Taeyong took a small bite, looking curious at the coach.

“You said you wanted to talk?”

Jaehyun pointed at the cake and took a small piece. Leaning against the wall opposite the omega he ate it slowly and watched him. Taeyong blinked confused before he let out a laugh.

“What? You want to talk with me about that? The cake? You serious Jaehyun?”

“I was joking!”, grinning Jaehyung laughed shaking his head. “But no, that is not the reason why I wanted to talk with you in private. Unfortunately, I couldn’t convince you earlier to talk with me but thanks for giving me this opportunity.”

“Can’t say no when you ask that nicely. So, what are the real reason that we are in this garden shed together and ear cake?”

“You still mad at me for my decision? Taking you out of that match today I mean?”

“Mhmm. Isn’t that obvious?”, the omega laughing sarcastically, glanced at him “But the cake is good. Where did you get it?”

“A place you guys will never be able to afford. It’s my secret. But I told you already why I did that and I hope you understood it at some point. You can be back on the field at the next game. I am not a cruel coach or person. I only did this to protect you from any more harm or another mistake.”

“Now you call us poor. Funny. And that from a national baseball player. Well, you can probably afford it rather than us. It’s okay. Don’t worry.”

“Taeyong I didn’t mean it like that. Why do you always have to turn my words to your liking? It’s not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair to anyone. I’m the best example.”

Taeyong laughed about this sentence because Jaehyun went with him through this rough time. Moving his feet lightly he stayed mute, nibbled the cake. Deep in thoughts. While he had sulked in his bedroom after his fight with Haechan he had made up a decision. Taeyong had thought a lot of his words and the way he had reacted towards his coach, trying to reflect on his actions and to see everything from the older's point of view. Or rather a small change of his attitude in front of Jaehyun. Replayed in his head what the alpha had done for him since he’s here. 

The alpha was kind to him from the beginning when most alphas were looking down at him when he mentioned that he played baseball. He was the only one to protect him in that camp and was factual with his explaining his decisions. Jaehyun was the only alpha beside his team that treated him like anyone else and supported his love for baseball. Jaehyun had been right with his health. If he would have still played injured, it would have taken a long time before he was recovered completely. Taeyong understood after a long time that he may have overreacted out of his emotional state, but everyone would have. Probably. It hadn’t been nice of him to yell and behave towards Jaehyun like that. Taeyong knew that by now. 

Inhaling deeply he looked guilty towards Jaehyun who’s eyes laid on him. Taking a deep breath before opening his mouth to talk.

“Jaehyun?”

“Yes?”

“I..um...listen. And please let me speak until I am finished because I guess I will forget something important.”, taking a deep breath Taeyong’s eyes met the ones of the alpha who looked at him calmly, nodded with a light smile. Well, time to jump over the shadow.

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. How I behaved even when you just tried to make me see that it is better for myself. For my mental health and for my body. All that I ever did was yelling at you. You know what I said and how I behaved towards you. But you are older and have much more experience than I do but I am just ambitious! What can I say, I wanted to do my favorite thing in his world again, which is baseball. I couldn’t do everything that happened and yeah. I just wanted to apologize to you for what I said and reacted. It wasn’t fair towards you. You just had a well-meaning. Also, you helped me out a lot and you had never been angry at me or mad for my behavior towards you. Even if I guess you probably should cause I never explode like this that often. It took me a while to see this because I was blind to anger but I talked with my friends a lot and I am honest with you. I am really sorry for everything and I hope we can still work together on the field as before. And that you may forgive me for all these things words I threw against your head. I’m sorry, to both sides. To you being the coach and just being Jaehyun because I was mean to you both ways.”

Jaehyun looked with a hint of surprise at the omega. Out of everything he had never expected an apology right now. But that is what they were in here now. To talk and to solve problems or misunderstandings between them. Jaehyun noticed an awkward atmosphere between them which he didn’t like and the omega probably not either. That is why he wanted to clear things up tonight. When he opened his mouth to repeat something Taeyong lifted his hand with a small shake of his head, showing that he wasn’t ready yet.

“Taeyong it’s fine. This is nothing you need to thank me for.”

“It is. I mean! If you hadn’t been there in the dining hall in the camp I would have been raped obviously by every single alpha in there. Or torn into pieces. Who knows. You were the one who made sure I’m safe. You were the one who watched over me. The only one besides the team that made sure I don’t overdo it during practice and talked with me about how I felt when we were laying in our bed at night. Making sure I was fine and if something bothered me, you talked with me about it. Helped me to process whatever was busying my mind and I was so mean to you after all this happened. Blinded by my hatred for that asshole who did this. Even knowing that my scent is really intense during the forced heat, you still helped me. Stayed strong even if I guess your inner alpha didn‘t want to do something else than to help me the ways alphas are helping omegas in normal heat. I...I just never thanked you for what you have done for me. So I wanted to get rid of these words finally to end all of this forever. My friend had to punch some sense into my head, but I just wanted to let you know that I am really thankful for what you did for me. And I will obviously never be able to thank you enough for what you have done for me. So, thank you Jaehyun. For everything you have done so far for me.”

Taeyong locked eyes with the alpha and took a few deep breaths when he had finished. Jaehyun was looking at him surprised but with a soft smile as well. Pushing himself off the wall he came over, stopped in front of the omega.

“It’s good that you repeated some things in your head, but as I said, it is okay. And I am not mad at you for all the yelling or behavior. It is my fault as well at some point. I could have told you my decision about taking you off the camp a bit later. Not immediately after you woke up. And I know. Not every alpha would have done these things to you I did so it’s a good thing that I’m your coach. Or the one closest to you when all of this happened. Especially when that drug kicked in. But in my opinion, this is something everyone should do. But not every alpha is strong enough to push the instinct and desire back and make sure the omega is safe. I would do this again if something like this should happen. And to get this thing out of the world I have something to say as well. Never thought I would do this at a party where I didn’t think I would go but now that you started I can say something as well.”, Jaehyun said smiling, looked at him calm but with a soft expression.

“Just because I took you out of this game doesn’t mean I see you as weak. You are the complete opposite of this and if I have to admit I see much in you of myself when I was still in university and that age. I was ambitious as well, but you are way more ambitious than I was. And for an omega, you are really strong. Mental and physical. Not everyone would have been able to get through such a rough time and go back onto the field as if nothing had happened. And I admire you for that. I really do. No joke. I had to deal with a few things as well. I feel like all of this is my fault as well. I was responsible for you. For the team. And still, you got beaten and drugged. Which proofs that I maybe not ready enough to be a coach. Or maybe that I am better on the field than off it. I thought about this a lot. You can not deny that this is part of my fault as well because it is. I talked with my friends and coach about this and want to prove myself and to you guys that I can do better. Watch better out for all of you because I am responsible for every single member of this team. It hurt me when I heard all the things in detail cause, as I already mentioned on that day, I could have prevented that. We both can work on the mistakes that we did. And I’m willing to try.”

Jaehyun took a deep breath, crossed his arms in front of his chest. Taeyong licked his lips, swallowed after. He never tried to look at this situation through Jaehyun’s eyes that intensely. Not until now. A bit maybe after the appointment at the police station. Now he felt even more guilty than before. God, he had been so rude to him and didn’t even bother to ask how he was dealing with all of this. 

“And as mentioned, we could do an extra hour practice after the team practice. So you can repeat the things we did in the week in the camp you couldn’t be in. The offer still stands.”, the alpha said calm, tilting his head aside lightly.

“Really? Even after I reacted like this? After all, I said to you?”, Taeyong asked unsure, intertwining his fingers in his lap.

“You apologized just a few minutes ago. And I was never angry at you. Never had a reason too. I had kind of the same experience. Got injured, was furious, and angry at my coach for taking me out of the team for a small break. Till I kicked my ass and know that he was right and accepted my fate. We both have a really similar character, ambitions, and experience. Besides if some dumb alpha should try something again, don’t hesitate to tell. You don’t need to tell your friends if you don’t feel like it but you can come to me anytime to talk about things that bother you. An athlete with a busy mind isn’t good on the field. He got’s distracted and we can’t use it. You guys have my phone number anyway, so even if it’s late, give me a call alright?”

Taeyong nodded slowly and looked down at his hands. Rubbing his nose he looked up when the alpha gave him a soft smile before he opened his arms lightly. Not really understanding what he meant Taeyong tilted his head aside with a confused smile.

“What are you trying to tell…?”

“Hugs are calming, right? They lower the emotional stress inside your body and makes you feel safe, needed, and cared for. So I thought to bury this little fight of ours a small hug would be perfect. Just if you accept of course. If you think this is childish, we don’t need to do this. But I think like this we can close this chapter of our lives and continue from the spot where we were before the camp. Without bickerings, yelling, or mean words. Just like we used to.”

Blinking Taeyong starred at Jaehyun taken back. Biting his tongue he slipped off the table slowly and gave himself a small push before he wrapped his arms around the alpha's waist. Taeyong was way smaller than the alpha. So small that he could hide his head easily under his chin and this was exactly what he did to avoid some embarrassing glances. Head tucked sideways under his chin, breath steady when the alphas strong arms were chaining him to his body. Jaehyun smiled, hugged him tight to show him that he meant it, chin resting on the soft grey hair of the omega.

Taeyong felt way much smaller than the one time they were hugging at the camp. Somehow he felt small, fragile but protected at the same time so close and surrounded by the alpha. Closing his eyes quickly Taeyong noticed the deep scent of Jaehyun, inhaled it deeply. It was surrounding his body like water in the ocean if you dipped in. Feeling completely safe. Every bad thought or guilt was washed away immediately when Jaehyun’s scent hit him. Pressing himself tighter against the strong chest, face buried in the crack of his neck and shoulder. Not caring what Jaehyun was thinking about this. Taeyong let his inner omega relax. Noticing the weird tickle in his stomach again which made him shiver. Sighing relaxed he went barely limp in the embrace but held himself up. Woah, okay. Maybe he shouldn’t let himself go like that.

After five minutes, that felt like an hour, they ended the hug. Taeyong grabbed the cup that he had left on the table and drank something, trying to calm his racing heart down. Hoping his lightly heated cheeks were not as red as he thought they would be. 

“Well, let’s head back to the party, should we? Guess the others will bicker us for being alone for that long.”

Nodding Taeyong opened the door and headed out first. The cold air was hitting his heated body just right and he walked with Jaehyun back inside. In the living room, he looked over to the couch where he spotted his friends and headed over. Taking Haechans face in his he looked at him questioning and sighed.

“God, Haechannie. How much did you drink!? I was only gone for maybe fifteen or twenty minutes!”

“Just...a few...different things..”, his friend mumbled grinning, staying on Marks's shoulder who sat beside him.

“Mark, how much did he drink? Did he take anything from someone you both don’t know?”

“I didn’t count. And I don’t know the second question either but Taeil said no drugs at this party. And everyone he invites is cool. I’m sorry but it’s fine! I can take care of him. You should celebrate your win. Haechan is safe with me.”

“I really appreciate your offer but this is my best friend we are talking about. And I don’t want anything to happen. I would rather appreciate it if we could find a room where he could sleep a bit. Otherwise, he will be very grumpy tomorrow with a hangover. Wait, I get Taeil and ask him.”

Taeyong rushed out of the living room and found said alpha in the kitchen, cleaning at least a bit of the mess up. When Taeyong grabbed his arm he put the empty bottles away.

“What’s the matter Taeyong?”

“Haechan drank a bit too much and he needs a place where he can rest. And with a place, I mean something to save. I may be overreacting but I’m worried.”

“Sure. We could put him in my room. It’s directly under the roof. He can stay the night and sleep in there if this helps? I can easily get another mattress for me and my parents are not here. No problem.”

“Really? Thank you so much. I can stay with him the night an-”

“Taeyong, relax. Okay? It’s fine. What you need is to have some fun! I will take care of him and make sure that nobody tries anything. Promise. I know you are worried because of the latest thing that happened to you. But this is over now. You need to have fun from time to time as well. Just get him into my room and I’ll do the rest.”

Nodding relieved the alpha followed the omega into the living room to pick up the half passed out omega. Carrying him up to his bedroom he thanked Taeyong for open the door and laid the omega down onto his bed. Taeyong put off his shoes, helped Taeil to move him onto the side, and pulled the sheets over his body. Caressing his head he gave Haechan as a small smile when he moved it against his touch.

“I'm not tired.”, he said whining and rubbed his eyes.

“No, you just drank too much again. Looks like I always have to look out for you at parties. You know that you are a lightweight Haechan.”

“But I had this nice talk with Mark.”, the omega said with a happy smile, closed his eyes.

“You obviously did. Taeil will watch over you tonight and you will sleep at his place. I will pick you up tomorrow as soon as you are up. You okay with that?”

“Fine.”

That was the last thing Haechan was able to say before he fell asleep. Shaking his head smiling Taeyong pushed himself up and looked at Taeil.

“Thank you. I really appreciate it. I owe you something”

“My pleasure. I’ll stay here a bit longer to get him a glass with water and get some fresh air in it. Everyone knows that they are not allowed up here. Friends help each other. Get me some coffee next time to practice and we’re even.”

“I know. Still, thank you.”

Pulling the door close Taeyong walked back down he went over to see Johnny and Ten standing in the entrance hall. Taking their jackets and check if they got everything. Stoping at the stair he looked at them pouting.

“You guys are leaving already?” Whining he put his arms around Ten’s neck, pulling him close. Chuckling when Ten let out a huge giggle, nuzzled his cheek against his.

“Yeah. It’s late and Ten drank a bit too much for my liking. I need to get him home. Do you want to come along or do you have someone who drives you?” Johnny looked at Taeyong while he helped his lightly drunk boyfriend into his football jersey. Knowing that Ten loved the smell of it. 

“I will manage somehow. And if not I can always sleep here at Taeil's place. Get home safely.”

“Will do. Let me know if you need a ride back home anyway.”

“Will not be necessary, but thank you. Get Ten in your bed.”

Johnny nodded laughing before he put his arm around Ten’s waist and lead his half-drunken boyfriend towards their car. Taeyong got himself some water to get something else into his system than alcohol and questioned himself what he should do now. Or rather why his friends were so light-headed people Maybe he should have gone with Johnny and Ten. Taeil was upstairs and so was Haechan. Half of his team was already drunk and playing dumb games he didn’t want to be part of. Checking the time he held back a yawn. It was already past midnight. Maybe he would stay for another hour and call a cab or anything.

“What are you doing alone here in the kitchen?”

“Don’t scare me like that!”, hissing he starred at Jaehyun who entered the kitchen with a grin.

Jaehyun opened the fridge to get another bottle of beer, drank a bit of it before he leaned against the counter.

“Where are your friends?”

“Two of them are drunk and the third is getting one of the two back home. So I’m the lonely wolf tonight.”, chuckling the omega ruffled his hair and stretched his shoulders.

“But I guess I will go home as well soon. It’s boring to have nobody close at a party if you aren’t drunk. And I don’t want to be that drunk. Not anymore. I wanted first before we came over but I don’t want to any longer. Maybe one last beer and then I’m leaving. Taeil is taking care of my drunken roommate upstairs. Knowing he is safe in here I can go home with a calm mind.”

“Another beer it is then.”

Smiling Jaehyun gave him his opened beer, got himself another one out of the fridge. Getting a headache from the loud music Taeyong went outside into the garden, sensing the coach following him silently. Sitting in the soft grass he looked up to the starry sky, sipped his drink. Jaehyun sat down beside him.

“How are you getting home?”

“Either way I’m going to call a cab, find someone who can drive me or I stay over. One of these three options.”

“You know what? I didn’t come over with a car or a cab but I could walk you home if you want. Would be no problem.”

“No, I can’t take this offer. We will need at least forty-five minutes by feet and there is no bus at this hour.”

“A small walk in the night never hurt someone. So, take the offer or leave it.”, the alpha smirked and looked up to the sky.

Taeyong looked at him in disbelief, chuckled. So his coach had also a mean side even out of practice. Giving in he nodded which made Jaehyun smile. They emptied their beer in comfortable silence before they headed out. On their way, Taeyong regrets it that he didn’t take a jacket with him. Walking silent beside the alpha he enjoyed the cold air a bit but hated that his body was freezing a bit already. 

“You cold?”

“A bit. Nothing to worry about.”

“Says the one who can catch a cold. Sure. Here, take my jacket. It is obviously too big but warm. No discussion.”

Taeyong accepted the jacket silent, moved his arms through the long sleeves. Zipping it up he stayed beside the alpha till they reached campus after one hour. While Taeyong was getting out of the jacket he searched in his pockets for his key. Jaehyun looked surprised when Taeyong rolled his eyes followed by a groan, hands on his hips.

“What’s the matter?”

“Haechan has the key to our apartment. We decided it would be wiser to just take one key with us.”

“So you are locked out.”

It was more a statement than a question. The omega nodded in defeat, trying to think of a solution. Sure, he could go back to Taeil’s. Would only take another hour but he could not ask Jaehyun to accompany again. The other deserved some sleep as well tonight. Huffing he closed the jacket again cause of the cold wind that was coming up.

“Guess I head back to Taeil’s place then. I can’t stay out in the cold and I’m sure everyone is sleeping by now.”

“It wouldn’t be wise to walk the whole way back on your own.”

“But you are not going to walk with me. You should get sleep as well.”

“Other offer. My place isn’t that far. You can stay the night over if you want. And tomorrow you can catch up with your roommate.”

“Why are you like that?”

“Like what?”, confused Jaehyun looked at him, checking the time before he looked back at the omega.

“So...so nice?”

“You are locked out of your place and are surprised that I offer you something like this? You should know me enough by now. Let’s go. It’s not that far.”

Eye rolling Taeyong followed Jaehyun when he started to walk away. They walked through the dark streets, walking past a few clubs. Drunken people stood outside while smoking, having a good time. Smelling the alcohol Jaehyun scrunched his nose. Taeyong flinched when he put an arm around his shoulder with a tight grip.

“What-”

“Just play along. Like this, we can avoid a few inconveniences.”

Taeyong blinked rapidly before he looked back onto the streets. When the alpha was pulling him closer he simply played along, leaned a bit against his body. Jaehyun just let go when they made it to a building complex. Opening the door he let Taeyong enter first before they went over to the stairs. Jaehyun's apartment was on the 14th floor. As soon as they were inside the older locked the door, put off his shoes. The omega following.

“Make yourself at home. The bathroom is the next door to the left, kitchen the next to the right a few steps further.”

With the excuse to use the toilet, Taeyong disappeared in the bathroom. Jaehyun in the meantime grabbed a bottle with water out of the kitchen and checked if he had another set of blankets for Taeyong to use over the night.

When he came back into the living room he spotted Taeyong in front of the huge floor-to-ceiling window he had in the living room. Coming over he stopped beside him. Smiled.

“Your apartment is amazing. Why do you have this type of view?”

“Well, my manager was the one who got me this apartment. And as a national player, I can easily afford this.”

Of course, he could afford this. This apartment was double the size of his and Haechans apartments in the omega faculty. Even the furniture looked expensive. Leaning closer to the window until his nose was touching the cold glass he looked down and swallowed. They were really high up. Jaehyun watched him smiling before he turned his gaze over to the couch.

“Where do you want to sleep? Couch or bed?”

“If the bed is comfortable I would take that.”

“Okay. You want something to drink or a small snack? I got some chocolate bars in the kitchen?”

When Taeyong just nodded, still amazed by the view he had of the city the alpha went into the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks. Putting them down on the small coffee table he had he plopped down onto the couch. Snacking one of the bars. Taeyong enjoyed the view a bit longer until he turned on his heels and came over. Crossed-legged on the floor the grey-haired omega nibbled one of the bars, arms rested on the table along with his chin.

“You have some clothes for me to sleep in?”

“They may be a bit too big and if you’re not uncomfortable with my scent sure. I take the couch a-”

“Nah, I lived a whole week in a way much smaller room with you. I think I should be used to it. No problem. I mean your bed is big enough for three. We slept a week together in a smaller one. A night again in this won't hurt.”

“Alright.”

With a satisfied stomach, Taeyong followed Jaehyun into his bedroom and sat down on the foot of the bed. The alpha rumored through his wardrobe and turned around with some clothes in his hands. Putting them into the omegas lap.

“I’m heading into the bathroom so you can change in here.”

With that, the alpha headed out and closed the door behind himself. Inhaling slowly the omega stood up, put the clothes onto the bed. Stripping everything down except his shorts he took the black sweatpants and put it on. It was a big baggy and loose around his waist and leg but it was comfortable. Securing it tighter around his waist he looked at the two shirts. Deciding for the white one he pulled it over his head and looked down at himself chuckling.

The shirt reached his tighs. Typical chill look. Folding his own clothes he put them aside and put the blue shirt of the alpha back into the wardrobe. Everything was reeking after Jaehyun. No surprise. It was his apartment after all. Rubbing his nose lightly he headed to the bed. Sitting down he let himself fall onto his side and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Pulling his legs up as well Taeyong crawled under the blanket, pulled it up to his chest. When the mattress dipped down he rolled onto his back, facing the other.

“Do you need anything else? Another blanket? A hoodie as well?”

“Naah, just some sleep.”

Facing the other he pulled the legs closer, wrapping the blanket tighter around his body. Jaehyun had noticed in the camp already that Taeyong was someone to fall asleep pretty quickly. Just like now. Jaehyun ruffled his hair sighing, put out the light, and tried to sleep as well. Just after ten minutes, he felt Taeyong move around and opened his eyes surprised when he heard him mumbling something. Putting on the nightlamp he pushed himself up on his elbow, observing the omega close.

Taeyongs eyes were scrunched lightly and he was mumbling something he wasn’t able to understand. Perhaps a bad dream or something. Taking the omegas arm softly he shook him lightly in the hope to get him away from his bad dream. 

Robbing closer he put his arm careful around the bad dreaming omega, pulling him closer till their upper bodies were touching. Maybe this would help him calm down in his dreams. This was often helped by his little brother when he had bad dreams and he was an omega too. So maybe it worked with Taeyong. Sneaking the other arm between the sheets and Taeyong he pulled him closer, tucking his head under his chin. Letting out some pheromones he closed his eyes as soon the omega relaxed in his grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD FINALLY!!  
> Taeyong got the balls to apologize to Jaehyun and they are even!  
> Finally my poor bby's are good with each other again Q-Q  
> I missed to write so much JaeYong fluff!!! 
> 
> And god aren't they cute togehter? First Jaehyun protecting him from mean guys on the street, offering to stay at his Lying again in the same bed (agsjaah)
> 
> Have a nice week and see you next!💖💖💖
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	25. The First Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday my dudies~ :D
> 
> Thank you so much for your comments that you left at the last chapter!  
> It really cheered me up to read them and I couldn't hold myself back from smiling that much!💖
> 
> I'm still working on replying to every single comment that you guys left!  
> Have a nice week, stay safe and healthy!!! 💖

It was 7:15 am when Jaehyun woke up out of nowhere. He wasn’t thirsty, not hungry, that there was no need of using the toilet. But everything around him was too hot. The heater wasn’t even on a high setting. Over the last weeks, he had slept without this hotness nagging at his body. Inhaling deeply he wanted to get up, stopped when he noticed something on top of him. A bit more awake he tilted his head up, looking at the mop of hair. With his arm around the omegas waist, he moved them carefully so that they were laying on their side, facing each other. 

Taeyong was deep asleep, the face was hidden in his chest. Hands wrapped around his waist relaxed. Quiet Jaehyun observed him a bit and got why he was feeling so hot. Normally he slept alone in his bed but with another warm body, it was logic. Staying still when the younger was grumbling lightly, nuzzling his face deeper into his chest. Careful Jaehyun rubbed his waist for a while, pulled his hands back. Freeing himself of the clingy grip of the other in his sleep Jaehyun sneaked out of the bed to open the window lightly. The room was reeking after their mixed scent, something he had gotten used to back in the pack. It was nice. But as every living being, they needed fresh air. Heading into the kitchen he got himself a cold glass of water to calm his burning body down a bit. Gulping it completely he got himself another, taking a deep breath after. Leaning against the counter he took a deep breath, rubbed his face.

With a bottle of water, he headed back into the bedroom, closed the door silently behind him. Placing the bottle down beside the nightstand he observed Taeyong for a while. He was still laying on his side, chest rising and sinking on a steady rhythm. Crawling back under the blanket he observed him close, pushing some of his hair back that was falling into his eyes. Pulling the blanket that had slid down the omegas waist back up he rubbed his arm softly, exhaling deeply.

Jaehyun shouldn’t have offered Taeyong to stay over. This was so risky for both sides. But he couldn’t let him stay outside the omega faculty on his own either. Not at that hour. Fortunately, nobody saw them. Pushing the bad deep away he scratched his neck, stopping in his movements when Taeyong was letting out a yawn. Blinking slowly Jaehyun observed every single small move Taeyong was doing while waking up. How he inhaled deeply, how he let out some adoring sounds, the way he was rubbing his cheeks or pressing his face back into the pillow. Clutching it with his hands lightly. Huffing Jaehyun gave him a soft smile when his eyes met the half-opened ones of Taeyong who looked dizzy at him.

“What time is it?”, he asked yawning, rubbed his eyes slowly. “It’s cold in here. How can you sleep like that? Fits you, icy person. Mean and icy.”

Whining Taeyong cuddled deeper into the blanket, hiding his face up to the nose in it. Shoulder shrugging Jaehyun got up to close the window before he laid back in bed beside Taeyong.

“I’m an alpha. My body is working differently than yours.”, chuckling he laid down, watching Taeyong a bit longer. God, he must be freezing a lot. Sighing he lifted his blanket, signed Taeyong to come over.

“C’mere. I can’t help it that my room is that cold but I can at least give you some body heat. Like penguins do.”

“Weird comparing. Again, north pole person.”

Crawling over in record time Taeyong slid under the raised blanket, body pressed immediately against the alphas to get as much warmth as he can get. Arms around his waist Taeyong tucked his head under his chin, closing his eyes shivering. Biting his tongue Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close. Pulling the blanket back up before he focused back on Taeyong. 

“Better?”, he asked carefully only to be replied calm breathing. Glancing down he noticed the relaxed face of Taeyong, chuckled. “How can someone fall asleep that quickly and be that cute at the same time? It’s a mystery. But good thing that you’re not hearing this cause you are deep asleep.”

Inhaling slowly Jaehyun cupped Taeyong’s face, caressed the soft skin. Sighing he let his hand slip back to the back of the omegas neck, caressed the skin there, holding him close. This was so wrong what he was doing. Not because he was an alpha or something like that. More because he was his coach. Taeyong was really something unique and rare in this big world. The omega had something that was pulling him closer in a way he couldn’t describe. It was just there. Jaehyun tried a while to make out what it was but he couldn’t solve that mystery. 

Smiling softly Jaehyun buried his nose deeply into Taeyong’s soft hair, closing his eyes. Why think too much about it if he could enjoy the moment and physical contact a bit longer. Inhaling the sweet intoxicating scent of the omega deeply before he tried to fall asleep again to enjoy at least this cuddling a bit longer. Jaehyun was an alpha and human being that was seeking for some cuddling or affection. He had to take in a lot as well in the last few weeks and had never imagined that being a coach could that exhausting and complicating at the same time. At least the things between him and Taeyong were good again. It would be hard during practice to deal with someone who hated him for his decisions. It was good that Taeyong thought about this and that they let this in the past. Nothing was standing between them anymore and that was something Jaehyun appreciated. A lot if he should be honest with himself. Even if he would never say it out loud. Relaxing his tensed shoulders he took a last deep breath before he followed Taeyong into the lands of the dreams.

Darkness was filling the silent apartment. Just the unlocking of a door was heard. Getting inside the male put his suitcase against the wall, closing the door carefully. It surprised him that the apartment was still silent and dark.

“Barely 11 am and he’s still not up. Unbelievable.”

Chuckling the male slipped out of his shoes, placed the jacket onto the suitcase. He still had his manners. Walking through the apartment slowly to explore it curiously. The only time he saw it was during a video call and that was weeks ago. Observing the kitchen he decided to make some coffee. The way up here had been exhausted and the other won’t be mad at him. He was craving for coffee right now. But the most important question was still lingering in his mind.

But where the heck was Jaehyun?

Perhaps still sleeping. Just like he used. Which meant he needed to find the bedroom first. Leaving the kitchen in a good mood he looked for more doors to explore. Placing his ear against a closed-door he could make out some snoring and chuckled smiling. Jackpot! Pushing the door open slowly he wanted to jump onto the other to wake him up and surprise him but stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Jaehyun wasn’t alone. There must be someone with him. The shape under the blanket was making him see that. Stepping closer on his toes the male took out his phone and made some pictures, smirking sly. It was not that often that he caught his brother with someone in his bed. Especially not when they looked so cute together. The way Jaehyun was spooning that another person from behind was something he didn’t see that often. Also, he got some material to annoy his brother from time to time.

“I knew he had a good taste and eye for his partner but this is omega is hella cute! How is he able to always get so attractive omegas? I still don‘t get it.” He mumbled lightly jealous, walking around the bed to have a better look at the other omega. 

Tipping against his chin he tilted his head to the side, observing the omega that was spooned by his brother from behind. The male looked young but had a gorgeous face. Probably younger than his brother but older than himself. Licking his lips the male touched his soft-looking cheek, grinned after, looked up when Jaehyun was moving. In his sleep the alpha hugged the omega tighter, nose pressed in his neck. Straightening he went over to the side of his brother again, scratched a certain spot behind his ear, and chuckled when the alpha was purring lightly. He knew every weak spot inside and out of him. 

Jaehyun loosened his grip around the other, scratched the spot, and got back into his old position. Pushing his fingertips into his back he grinned when Jaehyhun was rolling onto his back, groaning lightly. Rubbing his eyes yawning the alpha blinked a few times, waking up slowly. Barely getting a heart attack when he spotted his brother kneeling behind the bed. Starring at him like a predator. The heck!?

“Jeno? Th- what are you doing here in Seoul? I thought you said you have no time to visit before your project was over!?”

Sitting up careful Jaehyun pushed his hair back, still busy with the process of waking up. Throwing his legs over the edge he rubbed his face, elbows placed on his knees.

“It was a lie! I wanted to surprise you with my visit! So, surprise!” Jeno exclaimed grinning, looked into his brother's tired eyes. “And now tell me who that cutie is.”

“It is indeed a surprise. Cutie? Who do you exactly mean? I‘m still waking up and need to process that my brother is standing in my room right now here in Seoul.“, sighing deeply Jaehyun pushed his hair back, looked at him tired.

“That omega that shares your bed with you? The one behind you? Or how do you explain that to me? Huh? Answer! Now!”

Eye-brow raising Jaehyun looked over his shoulder, swallowed. Right. There was this party yesterday. His brother was confusing him. Getting up quickly he grabbed Jeno’s hand and pulled him out of the bedroom to give Taeyong a bit more time to sleep. Jaehyun pulled his brother directly into his kitchen where the coffee was already done. Pointing at the table he got two cups, the milk, and coffee, and sat opposite to his brother. Jeno had placed his elbows on the table, leaning forward with big eyes.

“Who is that omega? You never told me you found someone over here! I know your high demands for a partner so I’m not that surprised. Cause that omega in your bed is so gorgeous, hot, and attractive. Guess he has a hot body as well. Damn. How are you able to always get so gorgeous partners? His skin looked so smooth and soft! Oh, I even touched his cheek because I couldn‘t hold myself back. So soft! He needs to tell me his secret of his skincare of whatever he does. Come on, don‘t give me that look! You’re over here for two months and already got someone? That’s fast! Even for you. I want to know every single detail! Name, age, how you met him, and so on! Right now!” 

Jaehyun was still too tired to follow the babbling of his brother. His brain was still sleeping and he needed his coffee first. Sipping it slowly he scratched his neck. His brother always assumed things too quickly. Taking a deep breath he looked at him softly.

“First, that omega in my bed is not my partner, lover, or boyfriend. Or whatever you are assuming.” He stated as calm as possible, looking at his younger brother who frowned pouting. “You remember the omega I told you about?”

“The one who plays baseball even when everyone told him not too? The one you think is unique  
and amazing because he does? The one who went through a lot because of dumb alphas? The one we were mostly talking about? That one? What was his name again…”, Jeno mumbled while tapping against his chin, looking into his cup. Opening his eyes wide he stared at his older brother, mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape. Inhaling sharp. “Don’t tell me that omega in your bed is that guy! But if he is, that means…ohh! Holy shit! Jae! You sly fox! OH MY FUCKING GOD!”

Jaehyun rolled annoyed with his eyes when Jeno slammed his flat hand onto the table. Looking bright grinning at him. Thinking of the sleeping omega not too far from here he signed him to be a bit quieter.

“His name is Taeyong if you forgot that. Here is the story of why he ended up in my bed Jeno. The team I coach had a match yesterday which they won. There was a party right after and it was getting late. I offered him to walk him home but he noticed his keys missing when we were already on our way for an hour. I offered him to stay at my place. That’s the story, nothing more. I helped him out. I’m not letting one of my athletes stay outside his apartment over the whole night. So stop assuming that there is something between us.”

“Mhmm, uh-huh. Sure,” Jeno said smirking, crossed his arms in front of him. “That’s why you both were looking so comfortable and familiar in your bed. Tell that lame excuse someone else but not me.”

“You want to eat something?” Jaehyun asked, hoping to change the topic quickly. Jeno nodded and agreed to simple pancakes. Getting up he pushed his brother back onto the chair, gathering the ingredients. Jaehyun, still surprised that his brother was here, watched him silently. Normally he should make breakfast but Jeno loved to cook. So he dealt with it.

“When did your flight land? Do mom and dad know about this?”

“Umm, two hours ago. I took a cab to get over here. You sent me your address and code for the door before you ask how I got inside. For my planned visit in two months. Yeah, they know. Don‘t worry.”

After twenty minutes Jeno was done with making the pancakes and sat beside his brother. During breakfast, the younger told his brother how things were going overseas. That their parents and his team missed him, how his life went and that he was doing great in a university. 

In the bedroom, Taeyong was waking up due to a nice smell that filled the apartment. Groaning lightly he rolled onto his stomach, hugged the pillow next to him. Nose burying in it to inhale the smell. It was still too cold. The bed was cold as well. Pouting Taeyong lifted his head when he heard talking. Pushing himself up into a kneeling position he rubbed his eyes tired, checking the time. It was past 11 am. They really slept long. Jaehyun must have got up already to make something to eat or to shower. Something like that. Crawling over the edge he got up and disappear into the bathroom first. After he followed the noises, stopped behind the wall when he was barely entering the kitchen. Listening to the conversation Jaehyun was having with someone else he didn‘t know.

“You know, I missed you. I still am. And you idiot are barely texting or calling me. It makes me sad. I know you're busy with the work you have to do here but it wouldn't hurt you to call the most important people in your life sometimes. I always told you when we were doing video calls but you idiot just ignore everything I say. It‘s not nice to someone who loves you, you know?” He heard a voice saying that he didn’t know. Rubbing his eyes slowly he stayed where he was. Staying quiet and just listened. It wasn‘t nice but what else should he do? He was just curious.

“I missed you too. But I took this offer over here to get some experience. And it was a nice change. Come on, you didn’t miss me that much. You are enjoying the time without me, just admit it.” 

Taeyong raised an eyebrow surprised when he could identify this voice as Jaehyun’s. So this meant someone he knew had come over this morning. It sounded like someone Jaehyun cared about a lot. Or maybe they were a thing? It sounded like they were close. Damn close. Crossing his arms he squeezed his eyebrows frowning.

“A bit, yeah. By the way, I watered your plants. And may have stolen some of your clothes to get your scent. Probably slept a few times in your apartment when dad got annoying again.”

“Other guys trying to hit on you again? Really? They still don’t get it that you’re not interested. Gosh, this is so annoying. Maybe I should come back sooner.”, Jaehyun suggests chuckling. Taeyong turned around, walked back to the bedroom silent.

They both were a thing. Obviously. Taeyong heard enough by now to count one and one together. So it would be best to get home soon so they could enjoy some time together. Taeyong knew that Jaehyun was taken. There was no reason why he shouldn't. Jaehyun was way too handsome to be single. Handsome, tall, had strong attractive muscles and such a good character. Every omega would kill to get someone like Jaehyun. He told Haechan yesterday that he was taken and got the proof now. Putting on his clothes of yesterday he folded Jaehyun’s and put them onto the bed. Taking his belongings he went towards the kitchen, took a deep inhale before he entered.

Jaehyun and the other omega, that sat comfortably on the alphas lap, looked surprised at him the second he entered. Somehow Taeyong felt like the fifth wheel. Felt a light sting in his chest when he saw them sitting there like that. Comfy, familiar. Like they would do this for years. They were a thing. There was no doubt. Which meant he should ignore that uncomfortable sting in his chest that made him sad somehow. Taeyong needed to get out quickly to avoid this awkward atmosphere.

Smiling awkward he waved with his hand slowly, not knowing what to say. That omega in Jaehyhun’s lap was really pretty. Gorgeous even. Big eyes, cute smile, and nice body shape. Perfectly for every alpha.

“Morning.” He whispered confused, stared at them. Not knowing what to say else.

“Morning Taeyong. Did we wake you?” Jaehyun placed the omega beside him on the chair, got up with a smile. “If yes I’m sorry. Do you want some coffee? We made pancakes for breakfast if you want? You must be hungry.”

“I..umm…kind of but I should get going now. I don’t want to, well, interrupt anything. Umm, it was nice to meet you…ehm…what’s your name?”

“Where are my manners!” The omega shoots up in no time, rushed over, and held his hand out for Taeyong to take. The sweet scent of him hitting his nose. He smelled like apples covered in cinnamon, warm and soothing.

“I’m Jeno! It’s so nice to meet you! I hope we didn’t wake you up with our talking! Or rather my talking. I speak too much, I know that as well. And no! You’re not interrupting anything! You must be starving. Come, sit down! There is plenty of food!”

Taeyong was pulled abruptly by the other omega towards the table. Jeno forced him to sit down and got another cup of coffee for him. Starring overwhelmed at Jaehyun who watched the other omega with a slightly annoyed expression. What.Was.That?

“Jeno, you can not easily force someone to sit down and eat. Especially not if that person is my guest.”

“But he looks hungry! And you are a bad host if you let your guest leave without something to eat! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. And my pancakes are famous.”

Jeno stated angry, placing a plate with pancakes in front of the other omega. Taeyong could imagine why Jaehyun liked this omega. First, he was hella cute. Second, he was caring and the perfect omega you could wish for. The scent on top was addicting. Taking the cup quiet with both hands he sipped the coffee, trying to find a reason to leave quickly. This was so awkward. Jaehyun noticed that Taeyong was feeling lightly uncomfortable, wanted to say something but was interrupted by Jeno again.

“I’m sorry for the bad behavior of my older brother. Jaehyun can be exhausting sometimes. I can tell. But I guess that is nothing new for you. After all, he is your coach and can be torturing sometimes. I bet you got to know his mean side during the last two months.”

“Jeno, I’m saying this only once so you should listen careful.“ Growling annoyed by all of this Jaehyun glared at his brother who went mute immediately. Looking at him with a blank expression. “If you want to stay at my place over your visit, stop saying these things in front of one of my athletes!”

“Wait, what. Hold on. Brother?!”

Taeyong barely spilled his coffee when he heard this. So this omega wasn’t his partner of boyfriend? He was his damn brother!? Leaning back with a shocked expression he looked between them, placing the cup down before he may drop it onto the ground. Jaehyun and Jeno looked at him with raised eye-brows, smiled in amusement.

“Ehm...yeah. This is my little brother I told you about. Who shared a few bad experiences with alphas just like you did. He decided to surprise me with a visit. It was and is still surprising. He never told me anything about this. What did you think he is?”

“Umm…I heard you both talking when I woke up and assumed you both were a..., well a thing? You sounded so familiar and I didn’t want to interrupt anything.”

“Wait. You thought there would be something going between us? My brother and me? No, no.” Jeno said laughing, sit beside Jaehyun. “I mean my older brother Jaehyun is hot and would be a perfect catch for every omega out there. I am not denying that. Or how perfect his pups would be with his good genes. But we are brothers, don’t worry. Nothing more than that. But cute that you thought we would be together. Were you jealous?”

“Not that cute if I think how you are sometimes without guests or our parents around.”, laughing Jaehyun drank his second coffee and looked grinning at his brother who simply hit him on his shoulder. “Stop making him uncomfortable Jeno.“

“Meanie.”

“’M not. Can I leave Taeyong with you alone while I go and change?”

“Of course! Go! That way I can tell him all your secrets and weaknesses!”

Eye rolling Jaehyun ruffled Jeno’s hair. Giving Taeyong an apologizing look before he left. Taeyong tilted his gaze down on the plate, starting to eat to avoid a conversation. Feeling the other omega’s gaze on him he tilted his head up, mouth filled with his meal. Raising his eyebrows surprised he swallowed the food down.

“Do I have something in my face or why are you staring at me like that?”

“No. You are just gorgeous beauty. I‘m so jealous! I may have touched your cheek because your skin looked so soft and it was so you need to tell me your skincare secret! Oh, another thing! Jaehyun told me a lot about you and I hoped I would meet you once! Jae dote on you what a strong omega you are and that he is amazed by your love for baseball! Or that he is amazed by you through and through but don‘t tell him I said that. He is going to have my head.”

“Did he?” Surprised Taeyong placed the fork down, blushing lightly when Jeno nodded. “Every time we talked. And obviously, he told a few things about me as well. Looks like not the nicest things like he mentioned to me about you. God, if he had let me know that you are that beautiful I would have come over sooner.”

“He brought a few things up when he noticed we both are in the same situations. With alphas, you know?”

“I know. Jae asked me for sometimes for help cause I’m an omega as well. It’s fine. It was cute how shy and kind of jealous you got when you thought we were a thing.”

“First, I was not jealous!” Taeyong stated immediately, focusing back on his breakfast. “Second, why should I be jealous? He‘s not my type. Pfff. Me and jealous.“

“If you weren’t, you wouldn’t defend yourself that quickly. Everyone is denying it when they are jealous. So I assume you developed a crush on my big, hot brother! But don’t worry. I won’t tell Jaehyun that. I mean I can understand if you were. Jaehyun is a good catch, I’m not denying that. You wouldn’t be the first to fall for him. I can tell you that my big brother is not that good with showing his emotions but if you crack his shell, he’s never stopping showing his affection. As soon as Jaehyun likes someone, he tries to let them know through small gestures and a lot of physical contacts. He may be the tough alpha guy but concerning romantic things he isn‘t that good with his words. But skilled with showing off his love through emotions, body language, and small things.”

“What exactly do you want to tell me?”, careful Taeyong raised an eyebrow, breathing calm.

“That you were able to crack it. That shell is holding in his feelings and love! The shell he created to be able to focus on other things. Jaehyun may not show it that obviously, but he cares for you. Probably the same as he cares for me. But different because we are relatives and you are not. And the more we are talking and the longer I am looking at you, I can understand the reason why he fell for you. Maybe better if I join you guys for a practice. I always wanted to see how my brother is coaching another team. My older brother would never admit it so keep it a secret. He’s single, so if you want him, get him. I could help if you want?! Jaehyun deserves some happiness and I guess you do too! Just imagine. An alpha and omega together that are sharing the same passion!”

Taeyong just starred at Jeno in disbelief. What the fuck? Did he just hear right? This came out of nowhere. His brain stopped working, trying to process everything. Jeno just stared at him with a bright grin, convinced to help the other omega out. Taeyong shook his head, looking over his shoulder to avoid Jaehyun enter the second he speaks. He didn‘t need a new embarrassing situation.

“First, your brother is my coach. Second, he was just helping me out in situations I needed help. Situations he should have kept for himself perhaps but I understand that he needed to get out some thoughts and to talk with someone about it. Third, I am not wanting him. Yeah, he is attractive. Everyone can see that. And nice as well. Total boyfriend material if you want to hear that. But he is my coach and will be gone soon to go back to his team in L.A. overseas. I’m not interested in him. Got it?”

“You are and you’re lying to yourself by saying that. I have a smell for people that are desperate in love for someone else.”

“Who is lying?”

Jaehyun entered the kitchen, clothed in jeans and a white shirt. Taeyong just glared at Jeno, happy that his back was facing the alpha. Hiding a growl. Jeno looked at him grinning than back to his brother. Shrugging with his shoulders.

“Nobody. Taeyong is really nice! I thought we could-”

“I should get going, to be honest. I need to finish a paper. Besides you, both should enjoy your time together.” Taeyong suggested quiet, eating the last piece of the pancake, and stood up. “It was nice to meeting you Jeno.”

“I walk you to the door.”

Shoulder shrugging Taeyong waved Jeno before he went with the alpha to the front door. Shoes on Taeyong checked again if he had everything, turned over to Jaehyun who smiled at him softly.

“Thank you again that I could stay over for the night. And for your help. I see you tomorrow at practice.”

“I hope Jeno didn’t annoy you too much. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes.”

“Noticed. But it’s fine. He’s nice just like you. Talking a bit too much. See you tomorrow then.”

“See ya.”

Jaehyun closed the door when Taeyong was out of the apartment. Inhaled deeply. Getting back into the kitchen he placed his hands on the hips, glaring at his brother.

“Don’t look so innocent now. What did you tell him?”

“Nothing that concerns you. Chill and show me the city!”

In no time Taeyong made it to his and Haechan’s shared apartment. Ringing due to the lack of key he waited patiently till someone opened from inside. But it wasn’t Haechan who opened. Instead, it was Ten with a relieved expression.

“There you are! I have tried to reach you for an hour! Good that you’re back now, we have an emergency.”

“Emergency? What kind of emergency?”

“A heartbroken crying Haechan emergency!”

Looking afraid at Ten he slipped out of his shoes, closed the front door, and followed the other to his best friend's bedroom. The sight he got when he entered broke his heart. Haechan was laying on his stomach, face buried in his pillow. Sobbing heart-wrecking and it hurt him. Rushing over he sat on the edge, rubbing his back soothing which made Haechan cry harder. Helpless and lost he looked at Ten who entered with a glass of water and some painkillers.

“What happened that he is that he is crying like this?”

“He tried to tell me but couldn‘t due to the tears. This morning he called me, begging me to pick him up from the park nearby because he couldn‘t reach you. Whatever happened at Taeil’s place it was not nice. Weren’t you with him?”

“I was until he drank too much and Taeil helped me to get him into bed. After I left and stayed at Jaehyun’s place because I forgot my key.”

“I see. Maybe you could call Taeil and ask him?”

Humming Taeyong reached out for his phone, stopped when Haechan was sitting up slowly. Eyes swollen red, nose running. The otherwise sweet scent bitter and stressed. Giving him a tissue Taeyong rubbed his back comforting. Haechan rubbed his eyes hiccuping, looking at his legs.

“T-taeil doesn’t know exactly what happened.” He said quietly, rubbing his nose. “I-it doesn’t concern h-him. He asked me as well w-what happened b-b-but-”

“Easy Haechan. Easy. There is no need to rush this. Take your time, we both are here for you to help and listen to what happened.”

“There happened s-something between m-me and M-m-mark. But it didn’t end fine and the outcome h-hurt me. I ma-may had been drunk yesterday but not that drunk!” Haechan stated whimpering, hugged Taeyong seeking some comfort. Ten and Taeyong shared confused looks but hugged Haechan from both sides harder to show him that they were there for him.

“What exactly happened Haechan? Did he hurt you somewhere? Or one of his friends?” Taeyong asked softly, frowning when the other shook pointed at his head and heart.

“N-not physical. Well, I slept in Taeil’s bed but I needed to use the restroom, don’t know the time. I met Mark on the way because he was still up and drunk as well. I used the toilet as soon as I was able to in my state and when I went back he was still there. L-leaning against the wall and looked s-so damn hot. We had a small chat a-and I don’t know we were kissing at some point. L-like not these sloppy kisses, real ones. F-for a while till one of his teammates came over and whistled. They were joking about us, saying Mark was finally getting an omega and Mark pushed me a-away, not caring i-if I got hurt or not! Not trying to defend himself.” Haechan said crying, trying to wipe the fresh hot tears off his adorable chubby cheeks.

“T-they had a dumb conversation till the others left and he looked at me as if he did the biggest mistake in his life. M-mark said t-that it was a mistake and that we should forget about this. I-It hurt and I got all my braveness together and told him that I liked him. I did it just as you guys told me too! B-but Mark guessed I only was saying that because I’m drunk and that we should forget about this. T-then he left me, not interesting in how I was feeling. Or if I got hurt when he pushed me against the wall. I couldn‘t stay at the place he was in, not when he said these mean things to me. So I just got my jacket and shoes and ran away. I-I just wanted to get away from Mark and his mean words. Somehow I ended up in the park and hid there, crying my heart out. Till the sun was rising. From there I tried to call you guys to help me out.”

“Haechan, you should have called sooner! You can not stay the whole night out there by yourself.”, Ten said worried, hugging Haechan tighter.

Taeyong swallowed. In his eyes, Mark was always nice and caring. But not like that. Never. Maybe it was the alcohol he drank but he understood that Haechan was hurt. Haechan was head over heels in love with Mark and that big rejection hurt him to his bones. Caressing his soft hair he let him bury his nose in his neck. Scented him to make him feel safe and protected.

“Ten, could you make him something to eat?”

Nodding quiet Ten left quickly. Taeyong sat against the headboard, let Haechan sitting in his lap, and crying his heart out at his shoulder. 

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that. But it must have hurt a lot to hear it. Forget him Haechan. If he doesn’t even stand his ground when his teammates are watching, he’s not worth enough for you. Never. There are enough guys out there. Guys that would give you everything you wish for. Guys that would get the stars for you if you wish for them.”

“I wish I never fell for him,” Haechan grumbled, noticing the bracelet he was still wearing. Taking it off he threw somewhere in the room screaming crying. Sighing Taeyong kissed his temple, nosing it carefully. 

“There is just one small thing that could cheer you up in this kind of situation.”

“W-what?” Haechan sobbed, blinked furiously to keep his vision clear.

“We need to make an omega sleepover. You, Ten and I. Tonight. We have enough snacks and you need to take a bath to relax. We could also order some food! Anything that distracts you from these mean words Mark said to you. If you don’t want to face him on campus alone, Ten and I could always accompany you! Even Johnny! We all want to help you. Where is your phone?”

“N-nightstand. Why?” Haechan looked at him like a lost pup, holding the fabric of his shirt like a lifeline in his shivering hands. 

“Because I take it away for today. I’m sure Mark wants to talk to you after that. Knowing that he fucked up. So I take your chance to talk to him.”

Reaching out for the phone he buried it in his pockets, looked at Ten who entered with a sandwich for Haechan. Sitting down he smiled when Haechan took it. Nibbled it slowly. Taeyong explained to Ten quickly what he planned. Nodding the other called Johnny to let him know there was an emergency and together they laid down on Haechan’s bed. Sandwiching the silent crying omega surrounded by them.

Taeyong would always be there for Haechan, just as he was for him when he went through a lot in the last few weeks. Kissing his temple he held him close, drowning him in his scent until the younger passed out of exhaustion and due to the lack of sleep of the night. Knowing that he was safe and surrounded by people that cared and loved him. There was no other place Haechan wanted to be else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Taeyong finally notice that he might feel something for Jaehyun? 👀
> 
> I'm happy to finally introduce Jaehyun's little brother Jeno!  
> What an act of him just to go to Seoul to surprise his big brother~  
> Love that little cutie, hyperactive bubble😍🤭
> 
> And poor Haechannie 😭  
> He didn't deserve to be treat like that by Mark🥺
> 
> What do you guys think is happening next?  
> Let me know in the comment what you thought about this chap and your guesses about the next chap! 💖
> 
> See you all next Wednesday!!! :) 💖💖💖
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	26. What About Tomorrow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not express my mind and emotion in words but:
> 
> Thank you all for your love, kudos and comments so far.  
> Especially the ones of the last chapter made me happy and cheered up my hard day after reading all of them!  
> I'm still replying to every single one because you guys deserve it! 💕💖
> 
> Thank you all so much!🥺😭💖
> 
> But let me stop here being sentimal. You guys are here for the chapter so go and get it!😆

Whining Haechan cuddled himself deeper into the side of Taeyong. Nose hid half-way in his neck to get more of the scent into his nose. The three of them were laying cozy on the folded-out couch, layers of blankets keeping their bodies warm. Haechan was sandwiched by his two best friends, enjoying the pheromones they let out to calm him down further. He appreciated what Ten and Taeyong were doing to cheer him up. They agreed to watch one of the cliché romantic movies Haechan loved so much. Cooked him his favorite dinner and pampered him with dozens of hugs and sweets. But there were still the words Mark had said nagging at his mind and body. Sighing he turned his head slowly towards the screen. Taeyong was stroking through his hair softly, placing kisses onto his soft forehead. Reaching out for the bottle of water he held it towards the youngest of them who whined avoiding.

“Don’t wanna.”

“You need to drink it Haechannie. Get the water back into your system that you cried out today. A few sips, do it for me and Ten.” Grumbling Haechan pushed himself up a bit, took the bottle, and drank something.

“Do you want anything to eat? We still have your favorite chocolate?”

“Want it. The chocolate. Gimme!”

Smiling Taeyong freed himself out of the clingy grip of Haechan and headed into the kitchen. Haechan turned around to wrap his arms around Ten instead who was watching the movie. Softly humming Ten lifted himself a bit so Haechan could wrap his arms completely around his body, giggled when the younger pressed himself harder against himself. Scratching his back softly he rested his cheek on his head, scenting him slowly. Just like he used to do with Johnny when he was down or needed something to hold on to.

“You know what I think could cheer you up as well?”

“Huh? What. There is nothing right now besides hugs, scenting, or chocolate that I need. What else could there be?”

“I still got this coupon for that amazing Spa. We both head there Wednesday and pamper ourselves with something nice. We can ask Taeyong as well but I don’t know if he would sacrifice his free evening for that.”

“Oh, right. Besides Tae is not the type of these things. I’ll ditch cheerleading practice. Maybe even lectures. I just don’t want to see him right now.”

"Which is understandable. But you should still go. Show Mark what he is missing. Your charm, your smile, your adorable hyperactive way to let the sun appear over everyone's head. Let’s show him what he is missing. Like, this cute butt of yours.”

Grinning Ten groped Haechan’s butt, chuckled when he was whimpering in embarrassment. Silent Haechan hid his face in Ten’s chest, nosing it lightly. Taeyong returned with the chocolate in his hand as well with some tea for the youngest. Kneeling beside them he rubbed Haechan’s back, holding the chocolate next to his face. A giggle left his mouth when the youngest took it silently, opened it, and ate it quietly. Reaching out for the remote Taeyong put another movie on, pulled the blanket higher up over the other two.

“We’re heading to the spa on Wednesday. You want to join? Haechan is ditching practice for that.”

“Good question. I have lectures until 6 pm. Guess I have to reject this offer. I think you both should go and enjoy yourself. Treat you with something nice after what happened. Especially to you Haechan.”

“But you went through a lot as well. Can’t you ditch? Just once?”, Haechan said pouting looked up to Taeyong while nibbling the chocolate. Taeyong huffed smiling, cupped his cheek softly.

“I did. But this is over now. This sleepover is something we all need. Cuddles, snacks, movies, and the knowledge that we are surrounded by people that we love and that loves us in return.” Leaning down Taeyong rubbed their noses together, looking into the way too big pleading puppy eyes. Why was Haechan able to manipulate everyone with them? Sighing he smiled, nodded after. “Fine. I ditch the lecture. Can ask a fellow student to give me his notes.”

“Yeah! Thanks, Taeyongie! That way we can do something together again! The three of us I mean! I miss our activities! Since Ten moved out we barely do something together.”

“I’m sorry guys.”, looking apologizing at the two Ten scratched his head. Feeling guilty slightly.

“Don’t be. You and Johnny are living together now and you deserve to be happy. Which you two are and with you two being and living together, of course, you do a lot with him instead of us. It’s fine. We are happy for you. Just as you would be happy for us if we find someone we love. Right?”

Gosh, why was Haechan so cute and behaving so experienced at the same time? Haechan rested his head on Ten’s chest, following the movie with tired eyes. It was already past midnight and the lack of sleep of last night was showing off. Taeyong crawled back under the blankets, embraced his best friend from behind, closing his eyes. Ten watched them both silent. Not wanting to disturb the chill atmosphere. His index finger caressing the pale cheek of Haechan who was sniffing quietly. It was cute to see how much he was fighting with himself to stay awake. How his adorable big brown orbs were falling shut and opened themselves immediately after. After five minutes of fighting Haechan had drifted off to sleep. Ten held him close, listening to his steady rhythm of breathing. 

“He’s sleeping.” It was more a fact than a question when Taeyong looked up to Ten who nodded.

“Should we bring him into his or your room? So he can sleep in a comfy bed?”, careful Ten scratched Haechan’s back, smiled when he purred in his sleep. Sighing happily. Taeyong shook his head softly, reaching out for Ten’s arm.

“Let him sleep here with us. He is going to notice when our presence is gone and he needs us the most right now. Let us stay here. We have enough blankets and pillows surrounding us.”

“You’re right. I still can not believe that Mark did this. Like…why? How? I never thought he would be the kind of guy to do this. To me, he seemed to be a nice guy.”

“I thought so too. Maybe it is good that Haechan saw this side of him. I...ahh, I just don’t know what to say. It hurts me that Mark hurt Haechan. I’m angry at him for that because Haechan is the last person on this planet to be treated like this. Our little precious sun doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. Thank you for the spa invitation. He can really use this right now. I guess we all can. Judged by Haechan’s state, your exhausted face and sleeping bags under your eyes and I due to the torturing exhausting last weeks.”

“No problem.”, smiling Ten locked his eyes with Taeyong’s. “I have this coupon and no situation to use it properly. So it’s my pleasure to take you both with me because I know Hachannie loves to get massages. And so do you. Hey! I sleep enough okay? Everything is just a bit too much lately. Don’t worry.”

“Mhmm. Kay. But everything is good otherwise? If something should be up, please tell us. We all know how talented you are with hiding your true emotions and feelings or minds.”

“Uhm, yeah? Why shouldn’t it? As mentioned, it was just a bit too much with papers and practice. Nothing serious.” Taeyong stated quietly not to wake Haechan up and looked at Ten. Not convinced by the tired smile Ten was showing Taeyong took a deep breath. He should catch up with Johnny to know how his proposing plans are doing. Or how the situation is between them.

“Just questioning. I was so busy lately with my struggles and had no time to take care of you or Haechan.”

“Everything is fine as it should be. Now sleep, you need your energy for tomorrow's practice Tae.”

“Can you put off the TV?”, yawning Taeyong rubbed his cheek softly against Haechan’s lightly rising back, closing his eyes.

“I want to watch the movie a bit longer. Go and sleep. I shut it off later.”

“Kay.”

Yawning loud Taeyong hid his nose in Haechan’s neck and fell asleep within seconds. Ten used the chance to take a photo before he continued to watch the movie. Holding Haechan tight in his embrace until he decided to get some sleep as well. He could use every minute he can get.

  
The sun was already up when Taeyong was entering the living room quiet, placed the plate of breakfast onto the free side of the couch. Looking smiling at his roommate who was buried and hidden under the dozen layers of blankets and pillows. Only his head and messy hair were looking out of it. Ten had left an hour ago due to the need of getting his things and they needed to go to lectures as well. Pushing some strings away Taeyong caressed his cheek softly.

“Haechannie, it’s time to get up. Your first lecture starts in an hour.”

“Don’t wanna. Then I have to see Mark on campus property. I’m not ready to face him that soon. Can we ditch? Are you ditching with me please?”

“We decided that one of us is always by your side Haechannie. Eat something, put your clothes on, and get over to campus. Show that asshole that you don’t need him and that you stand over him. I get you a breathtaking outfit while you eat. Got it?”

“Fine.”

Sitting up slowly Haechan took the plate with the meal and ate it slowly. Watching Taeyong disappear with a sad expression before he returned after a few minutes. When he placed one of his ripped jeans onto it he looked pouting at him. Which didn’t get better when a white shirt followed with one of his matching jeans jackets.

“You serious?” He said with a full mouth, looking at him unamused. “You picked this? Out of all of my clothes, this?”

“I am. Your butt looks stunning in those jeans. Cute, plump, and hot at the same time. The shirt stays but I can replace the jacket with one of your sweaters if you feel comfier?”

“Better. The jacket needs to disappear.”

“Good.”

Taking the empty plate out of Haechan’s hand he ordered him to get changed while he cleaned the plate. Grumbling and unmotivated Haechan put on the clothes, straightened the red-black mixed plaid shirt that Taeyongcgot him once. Gathering his things in his room Haechan threw his rucksack over his shoulder and scanned the room once more to avoid something missing. His eyes fell on the bracelet he had got from Mark as a gift for the chocolate he made for valentine’s day. Starring at it for a few seconds he snorted angrily and closed the door after him.

Ten and Taeyong were probably right. It would be best to forget that dumb crush on the alpha. It may be hard but maybe the best. Meeting Taeyong at the front door they left and went over to the café nearby to get a coffee for the first lecture. 

They didn’t meet Mark over the lecture time which Haechan was thankful for. Even during lunchtime in the canteen, the alpha wasn’t close by. Stopping with Taeyong in the omega locker room he sat unmotivated on the bench. Ten texted that he would pick him up there with Johnny’s car. Haechan watched his best friend changing into his baseball practice outfit. Turning around the older noticed the sad face, joined him on the bench. Putting his arm around his shoulder.

“You're ready for practice?”

“Mhmm. I just don’t want to see Mark and these dumb teammates of him. I’d have to pass by the soccer field. Maybe they make fun out of me because we kissed. Or Mark is coming over to talk to me? What should I do then? What if he makes me cry again? Can I join you guys? I don’t know how to throw balls or swing the bat but I could support you somehow? Collect the baseballs maybe? Or...help you guys stretch?”

Chuckling Taeyong pressed his nose for a short time into the others nice smelling hair before he looked at him. Haechan looked like a lost puppy without his mother nearby. As much as Taeyong wanted to say yes, it wasn’t possible. Shaking his head he rubbed his arms. Haechan was way too perfect and adorable for this cruel world they were living in.

“Nonsense. And if, let me know. Okay? Ten volunteered to wait until practice is over. He got a sharp tongue concerning these things. If Mark should try something, Ten is with you.” Encouraging Taeyong kissed his nose in an adoring manner.

“Fine. But we need to buy ice cream on our way back. I crave that. Ten just texted that he is outside. I see you later then? After practice?” Smiling Haechan hugged his friend once more before he left. Taeyong watched after him, thinking a bit more about the situation before he left with his baseball glove. 

Taeyong rushed over to the field where everyone has gathered already. Sitting beside Taeil on the field he was surprised that all of the others' eyes were glued towards the benches. What was going on with his teammates? Following their eyes, he saw the reason. Wished that a hole could swallow him right now. Jeno, Jaehyun’s little brother he got to know yesterday, was sitting with a big smile on the bench, having a chat with his brother. Inhaling deeply he pinched his nose, closed his eyes. Jaehyun’s brother accompanied him just to see his older brother coaching a team. Seems like he needs to analyze the character of Jeno better. Taking a deep breath he exhaled through his nose, poking Taeil’s back.

“You are all staring at him. The omega I mean. Don’t you think he is feeling slightly uncomfortable while ten alphas stare at him like prey? Guys, come on.”, groaning Taeyong starred at his team which didn’t even move a muscle beside Taeil. Unbelievable. Alphas. 

“Do you know who that guy is? He’s so damn pretty!” Taeil whispered, looking at Taeyong for a while. “That omega is damn cute. Nothing against you, but another level of cute. Guess the others are sharing my opinion. I never saw him on campus before. Did you?”

“Umm... don't know. Never saw his face before. Maybe Jaehyun’s boyfriend? Could be? They look good together. Who knows.” Taeyong lied and shrugged with his shoulder. 

He couldn‘t say that he knew who that was. Who Jeno was. Even if it was that easy. If he would say this, Taeil would like to know why he knew Jaehyhun’s brother. Which meant he needed to explain why he stayed over at Jaehyun’s place. And that was a story he couldn‘t tell. Never. 

“Nah, Coach is single. We asked him a few private questions during the campfire. That isn’t his boyfriend. Besides, they do not act like lovers or something like this. Lovers are holding hands, or kiss. They do none of that. Since they arrived they didn’t do one thing like that. They look too familiar. The coach wouldn’t lie to us. They are not a thing. Come on Tae.”

Surprised by that Taeyong laughed and looked at the coach who came over. Noticing the staring at his brother as well. The alpha couldn‘t be mad at his team for that. Back in L.A., the alphas were looking after Jeno on the streets as well, followed by some dirty whistles. Sighing Jaehyun rubbed his forehead before he started to talk.

“Before you all are overflow me with questions about that omega sitting on the bench. This is my little brother who decided to stop by for a visit. Surprisingly. He wanted to accompany me today to see how I’m coaching you guys so please don’t let me down. And stop starring at him like this. Please. He is my little brother guys. Don’t embarrass me further. Let’s focus on the practice instead.” Jaehyun said grinning, put his cap on.

“Woah! That cutie is your brother coach? No wonder he looks so stunning!”

Yuta said grinning, stopped when his head was hit by Taeyong. The team laughed loud, looked at him grinning and they started with their practice. Of course, some of the alphas in the team were glancing sometimes at the brother of the coach. Checking him out obviously. Jeno was sitting cross-legged on the bench, wearing his big brother's cap and L.A. team jersey over his normal clothes. Jaehyun just shook his head laughing, shrugged his shoulders. After a quick stretching, they practiced on the weakness that the coach had noticed during the last game on Saturday. With Taeyong back on the field, he had a closer eye on him. Knowing that he still had to take it slow and not to rush everything. Getting over to Taeyong he watched him throwing some of the baseballs towards Taeil. Feeling some glances in his back that he ignored.

“You still in for the extra practice lesson after this?”

“You still offering that?” Taeyong asked while rolling another ball between his hands. Jaehyun nodded with a serious expression but still with a soft smile on his face. “But what about your brother? I mean he is here to visit you. Shouldn’t you share time with him instead? It’s not that he can visit anytime. You should share as much time with your family as possible.”

“Jeno, the most genius I ever know, said he planned a vacation of two weeks. Two weeks where he is staying at my place. He can survive without me for another hour. I guess he wants to stay here as well and watch further. So, you in or not? It would be only an hour. Not longer because you should enjoy your evening as well.”

“Ehm, sure. Why not. I would be happy to take this offer. Thanks. But I need to go and get Haechan before that. Tell him that I stay a bit longer.”

“No problem. Oh, by the way. Try to put more force and strength into your throwing. Surprise your enemy with it. Surprise Taeil with something new.”

Nodding Taeyong blinked a few times and throw the next ball with more strength. Just as the coach mentioned. The bad thing was, that Taeil just didn’t pay attention to his throwing. Instead, his eyes were glued towards Jeno who busied himself with his phone for a while. It was too late for a warning. The ball hit him hard in his face, made him stumble back. Shocked Taeyong ran over, observing the spot that the ball had hit. Sighing frustrated with a chuckle after.

“You need to focus idiot. Stop starring at the brother of the coach. Dummy.” Taeyong said with a small smack on his friend's head and walked back to his position. Taeil shrugged with his shoulders, rubbing the aching spot. Looks like he had been caught.

After practice, Taeyong rushed back quickly towards the locker rooms where Haechan was already changed. Looked at him when he entered. A light smile on his face.

“You ready to go? ”

“Um, got an extra practice lesson to get back to my strength. Jaehyun offered me that. So, I kinda want to stay Because I really want to get back to my old level and to be close to the power of my teammates. You could go home or stay until it’s done? If you want?”

“Sure. There is nothing else I had planned for this evening. Besides the ice cream. As long as I don’t need to talk with Mark. Ten had to go home quickly so it’s just the two of us. I’m staying. Let’s go.”

Smiling Haechan put his things back into his locker and followed Taeyong out to the field. Just one minute out of the building Haechan heard Mark calling out for him. Looking desperate at Taeyong for some help. He wasn’t ready to face the alpha that broke his heart yet. Maybe he wasn’t for the next week. Getting the hint Taeyong told Haechan to go over to the baseball field while he takes care of that. The younger shouldn’t bother himself any longer with Mark like that. Turning around fast he raised both hands, showing the alpha to stop in front of him. Crossing his arms Taeyong glared at him angrily. Snorting.

“Taeyong, please. Can I talk with Haechan? It’s urgent! I know you both are best friends an-”

“Unfortunately Haechan isn’t in the mood of talking. Well, not in the mood to talk with you especially. So please. Do you both a favor and dare not to talk to him. He explained to me what happened from his point of view and I never imagined you to be such an asshole Mark! Never. Haechan doesn’t deserve to be treated like that. To be humiliated like that in front of others! So no, you can’t talk with him. I’m not allowing this. For Haechan’s sake. I was wrong about you and your character and my best friend does not deserve to be embarrassed like that ever again! Or played  
around with. So fuck off and leave him alone Mark.” Taeyong spat angry, starred at him. Mark nodded lightly, swallowed helplessly. 

“Taeyong, please! I need to talk with him about this. I-I didn’t mean to say these things to him! Really! We were both drunk and it wasn’t like Haechan think it was. I want to apologize for my behavior and explain to him what really happened. I didn’t mean to act that way but-”

“But you did!” Taeyong snapped furious, placing his hands onto his hips. Why didn’t Mark get it that Haechan didn’t want to see him? “That’s the problem Mark. You just did it. And this is what makes it worse! Obviously in front of your teammates so save it. For his sake. And it hurt him more than I want to admit. Let Haechan be and stay the fuck away from him. Fuck. Off. Mark.”

“Come on! I didn’t mean it like that! I was confused and drunk! People are talking bullshit  
while being drunk! Everyone knows that. I wanted to apologize to him the next morning but nobody knew where he was! I tried to call him but he never answered! I was worried sick about him! That something might have happened to him. That someone took him away or that he got injured! I was worried Taeyong! I can explain everything, I just need a minute. One single minute to explain to me to Haechan. To clear these misunderstandings between us!”

“I give you zero. If you would excuse me now, I have an important practice. Oh, one last tip for you Marks in the good. Stay away from Haechan. He’s done with you after that. If you try to embarrass or hurt him again, be aware that I won’t hold me back if. Or our friends. Remember that.”

Taeyong turned around and headed back to the field. The team was already gone and Haechan was sitting on the bench and was chatting with Jeno while having a smile on his face. Waving them he headed over to Jaehyun who was drinking something. With his glove in his hands they started the practice hour Jaehyun offered him.

It was a hard hour but Jaehyun watched out for some signs of pain or discomfort. Taeyong was stretching now, sitting leg spread on the ground. Elbows in front of him. Breathing calm through his nose to void pain in his ribs. Helping him to stretch Jaehyung kneeled behind him, pushed his back a bit closer to the ground with his hands. Just when the omega let out a small groan he stopped immediately. Looking at him over his shoulder.

“I’m sorry if it was too much. But I thought you could use a helping hand. You did great today Taeyong. I wanted to let you know that.” Smiling Jaehyun looked at him, focusing on the omegas body language.

“Cool. I just need a bit more to get back to my old shape. Then I can attend the next game right?” With hope in his eyes, Taeyong looked at the alpha that nodded.

“If things go on like today, you can. Definitely. I know you have this scholarship and I talked with the principal about it. You mentioned that you could lose it but I reflected on our conversation and had an appointment with him. Because you missed the match due to medical reasons you don’t need to fear losing it. Or if you miss another. For a serious reason, your scholarship is in no danger. There is no need to be scared you might lose it. Don’t worry. If someone should say anything, tell me and I do the talking. You earned that scholarship because of your ability and talent. You deserve that scholarship. So we are not going to let someone take that away from you.”, Jaehyun said smiling, rubbed Taeyong’s back encouraging. It was normal that the omega feard to lose it but Jaehyun meant it when he would talk with the principal about it. Which he did.

“Really?” Taeyong pulled his legs together, wiggling them to get the tension out of it. That was really good news. Awesome news even! “That is fantastic! I planned to keep the scholarship up until I’m done. Without I would have to struggle with a lot of things. I wouldn’t be able to study baseball further, would need to get a job which I can’t do right now do the many lectures and exams coming up. But after bad times there are always good ones following. Right? So thanks a lot for asking. I appreciate it.”

Smiling exhausted he took Jaehyhun’s hand and got up careful with his help. Surprised how the alpha was able to pull him up that easily. Straightening his shirt he pushed his hair back and scratched his neck. Haechan was still talking with Jeno and it looked like he had a great time with the other omega. Moving over Taeyong looked smiling at Haechan who raised surprised his eyebrows. Rocking his body from one side to the other happy.

“I’m done for today. We can go home if you want to Haechannie and get that ice cream you are craving. I let Mark know that you want your space. You ready or do you want to stay and talk with Jaehyun’s brother further?”

Haechan jumped up relieved and hugged Taeyong until he noticed that his friend was drenched in sweat. Letting go of him he rubbed his nose in disgust. A cute chuckle following after before he shook his head. Turning around to Jeno he hugged him as well which surprised Taeyong a bit. Well, okay. Haechan had no problem with new people and everyone liked him immediately. It the way he was talking and his character. Grinning Haechan straightened his body when Jeno was getting up as well.

“It was nice meeting you Jeno. Let’s have another chat again soon!”

“Same. It was cool to watch you coach that team, Jae! Can I join another time again? Maybe Taeyong could show me how to throw balls just like he does! It looks really cool! I want to be able to do this as well. And you are never ready to show me some moves or tricks! So I take this opportunity!”

“We can but not here on campus. Not during normal team practice. You distract the team too much Jeno. It is not your fault but they are all alphas that were captured by your appearance and look. As much as I like the team, not here. Nothing against you but they couldn‘t get their eyes off you.” Jeno rolled his eyes in annoyance, arms crossed in front of him. Starring pouting up to his brother. As much as he wanted to watch Jaehyun again coaching it was probably the right decision.

“Fine! But I want to learn how to do that. No matter what! So, what about tomorrow? There is no team practice, you told me yourself, Jae. Taeyong you got time as well? To show me these cool moves?”

“Tomorrow isn’t that good. I have a lot to do and Hae-”

“We’re heading to the spa on Wednesday Tae. You got no appointments tomorrow, right? None that I know off. So, what about tomorrow then?”, Haechan exclaimed, looked bright smiling at Jeno. 

Taeyong looked confused at Jeno and then at Haechan. Why was Haechan sometimes that direct and unbelievable at the same time? Awesome. Now he got no excuse for not doing it tomorrow. Well, he couldn‘t say anything against it, right? Okay, fine. He could. But that would be mean. Especially now that the siblings knew that he had nothing otherwise to do. Taeyong would make Haechan suffer for exposing him like that. Nodding shoulder-shrugging he thought about a place where they could do that.

“We could do it in the park nearby tomorrow? I don’t have lectures.”

“Can I join? I want to do this too!” Haechan said with big sparkling eyes, looking at his best friend. Nodding Taeyong laughed when Haechan hugged him again. “Pretty please?”

“Jaehyun is coming as well!”, Jeno spat grinning, hugged the alphas waist tight in his arms. Jaehyun blinked several times, looked confused at his little brother. He was doing what?

“I never said that I’m-”

"You.are.coming.as.well! Don’t dare to talk yourself out of that! If I say you are in, you are. No further discussion my beloved brother. Besides, I want to share time with you and Taeyong and Haechan. I like them and want to get to know them better! You are having nothing to do tomorrow as well so don’t try to talk yourself out of that! Not gonna have that. So you are joining. No buts. I say so.“

Jeno demanded with a serious face and Jaehyun nodded sighing. The alpha could never say no to his pleading brother. Especially not when he was demanding like that. Jeno was always able to convince him, no matter what. Jaehyun got his bag, took his brother by his arm, and left with a small goodbye. 

Taeyong and Haechan waved them both when they left before they headed back to the lockers. Getting their things Taeyong decided to shower at their place. He just wanted to be home right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JENO IS SO AMAZING!  
> Forcing his big brother to go with him without having a say in it😂 I srsly love him so much 😂💖  
> Guess he has no chance to say no to the small baseball practice date in the park 😏😏😏
> 
> And the omega trio is back! I love these cuties ><  
> Woaaahh, there is so much awesome coming up including the three of them, PLOT IS GETTING DEEPER!💖
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chap and I see you all next week! 💖
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	27. Eyes Wide Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday is the best day of the week! Guess you guys are sharing the same opinion right?

“Taeyong, you ready to go!?”

"Coming!”

Getting his baseball Taeyong met Haechan at the front door. Rucksack on his back shoes already on. Patiently Haechan waited until Taeyong was ready as well and they left the building hand in hand. They needed thirty minutes to the park where they wanted to meet up with Jaehyun and his brother Jeno. On their way, Haechan remembered that he forgot to tell the other something important.

“Taeyong?”

“Yeah? What’s the matter Haechannie?”

“Umm…I kinda told Ten and Johnny about the baseball session in the park yesterday? Johnny liked the idea and joins us as soon as he is done with his researches. Ten need’s to practice for his practical exam where he needs to show off a choreography and for the show that is happening in two months. Unfortunately, he is busy. But we have some precious time together at the spa tomorrow!” Grinning bright Haechan looked at Taeyong.

“Why didn’t you invite all members of the baseball and cheerleader team as well?” Taeyong said laughing, looked at Haechan who nibbled his lower lip nervously. “It’s fine. Don’t worry.”

“Only Johnny is coming! Trust me! I also got some snacks for us. To make it up to you, we could order dinner later. It’s on me of course!”

“If you want to make it up to me, clean the apartment tomorrow. And order something for dinner.”

“Deal!”

Reaching the park they looked out for a good spot to stay. Sitting down on a blanket Haechan carried in his bag put out one of the cookie packages followed by a Tupperware with cut fruits. Taking one of the cookies he munched it happily, reached the package over to his best friend who took one as well. Haechan took out his phone, reading the incoming message with a sad expression.

“What’s up Haechannie?”

“Johnny texted. Saying he can’t make it due to a paper he needs to finish. Which is sad."

“That’s okay. We see Ten by tomorrow. Maybe they are going to talk or enjoy the evening together. We do not know. Let’s wait for Jaehyun and Jeno.”

Huffing Haechan looked around while Taeyong was busying himself with his baseball in the meantime. Throwing it up and down. Repeating it. Haechan scanned the area and waved with his left arm when he spotted Jeno and Jaehyun to show them where they were sitting. Catching the ball Taeyong looked at the other two. Let the fun begin, right?

Getting up he was giving them a smile as a short greeting. But Jeno was something else. Jeno hugged him out of nowhere as a greeting, grinned brightly from one ear to the other. Blinking he watched them join them on the blanket. Stayed up where he was. Jeno ate a grape happy before he opened his mouth.

“Can we start throwing? My fingers are twitching for it.” 

Jeno asked impatiently, looked at Jaehyun and Taeyong. Taeyong shrugged with his shoulders followed by a nod. That was the reason why they were here right? They could also just sit here and chill but Jeno didn’t seem like the type of guy that would appreciate that if he has other plans.

Taeyong walked with Jeno a bit away so they had enough space to throw the ball without something in the way or someone being hit by it. Before Jeno was allowed to throw, Taeyong introduced him to the right way to do this. The right posture, the right ankle, the perfect height, and force. What he should pay attention to and what were completely no-gos. As in hitting the other player with the ball on purpose. Handing the ball over Taeyong corrected the way Jeno was holding it and jogged a few meters away so he could catch the ball. The first throws were damn cute. Jeno tried his best and needed a few attempts till he was able to throw the ball in front of Taeyong’s feet. Which made Jeno jump up in excitement, looked happy at his brother who held his thumb up. Chuckling Taeyong glanced over to Haechan and Jaehyun which were chatting about something. Hopefully, Haechan didn‘t say anything embarrassing or dumb. 

They repeated it a few times till Haechan joined them and wanted to throw as well. Bored by just watching. After a small instruction, Taeyong observed Jeno and Haechan throwing the ball at each other. Which they did well. As if they did this for years. So he did good work as being their teacher- Knowing that they didn’t need him for the next minutes.

Slumping down beside Jaehyun on the blanket instead. Taking his water bottle he drank a bit, tilting his gaze over to Jaehyun who laid eyes closed on the blanket. Hands behind his head. Enjoying the sunlight on his skin every single moment. Looking back to Haechan and Jeno when they yelled frightened he barely caught the ball the flew right into Jaehyun’s direction. Grateful for his good reflexes.

“Don’t throw it towards innocent people guys,” Taeyong called laughing and threw the ball back to them. Pushing his hair back Taeyong looked through the park. It wasn‘t so much going on. Just a few people walking around with their dogs. Laying down as well he starred up into the blue sky before he dared to speak.

“Your brother is really talkative compared to you.”

“I know. Thanks for catching the ball.”, the alpha mumbled, eyes holding still closed. Breathing calm through his nose. “You’re not the first to tell me that. Jeno has a bit too much energy if you ask me. Like an alpha, if I should be honest. But I’m used to it. I think he got that from our parents that are both alphas as well. We‘re adding each other quite nicely.”

“I see. Now that you mentioned it, it could be true that he got a bit of alpha energy in his body. But he’s pretty. Can see where you both got the damn good looks. Guess he has some admirer.” Taeyong said out of nowhere and closed his mouth immediately after.

Starring shocked about his words into the sky. Wait. Did he say this out loud? That they both had good looks? Seriously?! God! Could the ground please swallow him right now? Completely? Jaehyun tilted his head surprised towards the omega, smirked lightly.

“As mentioned, there are some alphas in our city that would like to have him. Remember the story I told you about the scenting? To get these alphas off him? But you are right. He’s pretty and I’m proud of him and to be his older brother. He can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes. Literally. But I still love him. Do you have any siblings?”

“No. I‘m a single child. My parents just wanted one child. Can not say I didn’t enjoy it. Had some advantages and disadvantages. How old is Jeno by the way?”

“Turned 19 a week before I had to leave. Already in university. Little genius and he’s a bit like you. Jeno wants to be a doctor someday and not many omegas are in this position. Or able to get there thanks to society. But I can see a lot of things that you both have in common.”

Surprised Taeyong looked at Jaehyun who pushed himself up onto his elbows. Reaching out for the cookies he ate some and looked over to his little brother. When Jeno waved Jaehyun over the alpha gave himself a push and got over to the two omegas to play with them. Hands folded behind his head Taeyong stayed where he was and enjoyed the soft breeze. It was nice just to enjoy the moment. Huh. So he and Jeno got a lot in common. Interesting. Just when someone was laying down over his stomach he was ripped out of his thoughts, groaning aloud. Coughing he sat up, starred at Jeno who was reaching over him for the water. The other omega was laying over his stomach, looking at him innocent.

“Can’t you easily ask Jeno?”

“Nope. Was easier like this. Didn‘t want to interrupt you. You looked so relaxed. Did I hurt you?”

“No. Just...surprised me. Could you get off me now?”

“Uncomfortable?” Jeno asked grinning, turned his head towards Taeyong. “Are you taken? I‘m curious.”

“That‘s a fast topic change and a weird question now. But no I’m not and could you please now get off my stomach? I‘d like to breathe properly.”

Nodding Jeno rolled off Taeyong’s body, kneeling over his legs now. Looking down at the other omega who reached out for a cookie as well. Without a word Jeno sat down on Taeyong’s tight, staring at him intensely while he ate his cookie as well. Eyes never leaving his face. Leaning a bit forward too 

“Are you desperate for physical contact or why are you sitting now on my legs?”, confused Taeyong looked at him, leaned back lightly when Jeno leaned forward further. Starring intense into his eyes. This was awkward. So awkward. Swallowing hard Taeyong tilted his head aside. 

“Nope. I just wanted to look at you and question myself why you are single. You are so beautiful! Like an angel! Without any flaws! People would kill to get your soft skin or that gorgeous face of yours! It’s a waste of time that you are not having an alpha, beta, or omega by your side. I‘m not judging what type you prefer. I’m sure a lot are trying to get you right? You can not let this beauty grow old without someone! Just imagine how pretty your children would be! Lots of gorgeous children just like you! They would be so perfect oh my god! Why aren‘t you taking it?! Tell me!”

“Why are we having this talk now? Jeno, listen. I’m only 21 years old. I have enough time to find someone to share my life with. I‘m not that greedy to get children. Besides. What if I like to be single? What if I don‘t want a partner? It could be an option. Anyway. Career comes first for me. Which is baseball. Yes, some guys are interested but I’m not into them. No matter how annoying they are to get a date. Or if they want me to stop playing baseball, that is a big no go. Which I will never. Baseball is my life. Can we close the questioning now? I don‘t want to talk about this further.”

Jeno wanted to reply but was interrupted when strong arms were looping around his torso. Lifting him off the other with no problem. Whining the omega looked at his older brother who gave him a scolding look, placing him down on the blanket. A kiss on Jeno‘s temple followed as a small apology.

“Looks like I need to save the next soul from your interrogation. Taeyong, you in for some throwing?”

“Definitely.”

Rushing up Taeyong followed Jaehyun towards Haechan and took the ball. His best friend was joining Jeno on the blanket and Taeyong grumbled when they both stuck their heads together. Which wasn’t something good. Knowing that Haechan wanted to play the matchmaker for him and Jaehyun they definitely set something up. Or planned something. Also, these weird questions of Jeno didn’t make it any better. Taeyong just hoped that they wouldn’t try anything dumb. Trying to bury his thoughts far away in his brain he got into position and threw the ball towards Jaehyun who caught it with no problem.

When it was getting too warm Taeyong stopped, wiping off the sweat on his forehead. Getting over to Jaehyun slowly, gasping for some fresh air.

“Let’s take a break Jaehyun. It’s starting to get too warm. And I’m hungry. Besides your brother wanted to play. This is why we are here today in the first place.”

“You got a point.“, nodding Jaehyun smiled, scratched his neck, and turned towards the blanket to talk with his brother. “Hey, Jeno! You want to continue playing?”

“Nope.” Jeno stood out of nowhere beside his older brother, looking at him with his innocent big eyes. Jaehyun took a deep breath with closed eyes, shaking his head. How was Jeno always able to move that silent. “Haechan and I thought we could get some pizza to eat. We’re hungry and cookies are not that good for lunch. Or cut fruits. We just want to let you both know that we get something. I already took your wallet so I don’t need to ask for money. Saves me the questioning for it.”

“Jeno, you can-” Jaehyun started but was interrupted immediately by his younger brother.

“I give it back to you! You earn more money with being a baseball player than I do as a student!”, the young omega said pleading, hugging Jaehyun’s arm who gave in with an eye-roll.

“Fine. But don’t get anything special.”

“Will do!”

Getting his arm back Jaehyun straightened his shirt and decided to go with Taeyong back to the blanket. What he didn’t notice was that his little brother put his foot in front of his legs and let him triple. On purpose.

Losing his balance Jaehyun crashed right into Taeyong who was letting out a yelp when the alpha fell onto him. Taeyong was caged under the muscular body of the alpha, letting out a groan. Lifting his head he noticed Haechan and Jeno taking their leaves. Jaehyun, which hands were placed on each side on the omegas face on the ground, pushed himself up slowly. Due to the impact, their heads had collided and hurt a bit. Taeyong felt the headache already coming up.

“You good?”, the alpha asked groaning, looked down at Taeyong who was just starring at him with big eyes. Embarrassed by the position they were in. Nodded mute.

Taeyong laid under him, hands loose beside his head. Knees bent up with his feet flat on the ground, legs spread around the alpha's waist. Clinging to it. Taeyong felt so small right now. Swallowing hard he noticed that their hips were touching. Skin to skin contact. Not even a piece of paper was able to get between their bodies. Looking down Jaehyun panicked nervous when he realized how this looked. Way too private and awkward. Blank, he starred into the omega's eyes and swallowed. They had cuddled a few times, hugged as well in different positions but this was new. Different. To intimate. Shocked he starred into the open wide ripped eyes of the omega, feeling his cheek burning. Taeyong looked so innocent and helpless under him but adorable at the same time. Cheeks blushed, breathing fast as if he had run a triathlon. Somehow he looked gorgeous. A side of the omega he had never seen before.

Jaehyun is definitely going to kill his little brother. Kill him, get him back to life, and kill him again. As soon as he could lay his hands onto him. Jeno was so dead. His brother should pray not to be get punished as hard as he would want to.

Trying to get out of this situation the alpha moved his right hand away from his face, trying to place it beside Taeyong‘s waist to get more support. Slipped with his left hand when he tried to find a good spot. Crashing down onto the omega with full force and body he groaned lightly, saying apologies like a damn waterfall. Taeyong let out a painful moan when Jaehyun’s body crashed hard into his, the alpha's abdomen pressing hard against his. Making him uncomfortable but feeling good at the same time. Squeezing his eyes shut by this friction Taeyong tried to push the other of his body. Growled in frustration. Jaehyun cursed a thousand times in his head for this embarrassing situation. Pressing his forehead into the soft grass he bit his lip, nails digging into the ground out of anger.

“You’re heavy.”, he gasped, laying under the alpha helpless. Jaehyun pushed himself up quickly, rolled off him to give the omega the ability to breathe again. Pushing his body up careful Taeyong rubbed the back of his head, eyes held close. Jaehyun got behind him, observed the spot, sighing relieved when there was no blood.

“I’m so sorry for this awkward and weird situation. Jeno forced me to trip and it was too late to do anything. I‘m sorry if I hurt you and if not, I‘m still apologizing for my dumb brother's behavior. Are you hurt? Any pain? Aching?”

“Luckily no. But you’re heavy. Thought about losing some weight?”, he laughed sarcastically, pushed his hair back. Gaze turned at Jaehyun who looked worried at him in return. Like a little lost puppy. “I’m not hurt. Don’t worry.”

“That is calming me down a bit. I’m going to kill Jeno. It’s not nice to let someone trip like this. You could have got a serious injury because of me crashing onto you. Especially if it ends in something awkward like that. I’m sorry.”

“Nothing bad happened. It was just surprising I guess. It‘s not your fault. Don‘t worry.”

Taeyong waved with his hands and headed immediately towards the blanket. Sitting still at the spot where they had collided Jaehyun looked over helpless and confused. Biting his tongue. This was awkward now. Taeyong seemed embarrassed about this as he was and the atmosphere was weird. When he spotted his little brother the alpha shoot up in just a few seconds. Dashing over to Jeno who had sensed the anger and was already running away panicking to avoid the punishment he would be getting from his brother. Haechan, totally lost for what happened, walked with the pizza to his best friend, placing the box on the grass beside the blanket. Opening it with a stomach growl.

“Why is Jaehyun running after his little brother? He looked furious! Did something happen while we were gone? Jeno pulled up some pranks?”

“Jup. Well, it happened something.”, he simply replied, taking a piece of the pizza. “His brother found it funny to let Jaehyun trip who lost his balance. Jaehyun crashed onto me and we both hit the ground. Jaehyun on top of me and I under him. In such an intimate position that- I don’t want to talk about it further! It was not nice and there is this weird atmosphere between me and Jaehyun now. Thanks for that by the way.”

Taeyong spat angry and bit into the first piece. Haechan raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Why are you thanking me? I didn’t do anything. I told Jeno that we should not interfere in your life and that I’m against something like this. I’m out of that. We had a chat earlier while you and Jaehyun were playing!”

“So Jeno alone huh? And god damn, out of all people he is Jaehyun’s brother. Amazing. Lucky alpha I guess.” 

Snorting Taeyong looked around and noticed that Jeno was still trying to save himself from his brother's grip. Jaehyun had thrown his little brother over his shoulder like a bag of rice, carried him to the blanket. Ignoring the whining, whimpering, and yelping of the omega on his shoulder. Sitting down he dropped Jeno by his side, hand on his neck. Holding him in place so he couldn‘t flee again. Looking scolding at him.

“Apologize. Right now.”, Jaehyun growled angry, holding his brother's neck tight in his hand to a point the younger was wincing.

Taeyong starred surprised at Jaehyun. Never had he seen Jaehyun that angry about something. Never. Not even when he yelled at him or told him to leave him alone. The alpha had stayed always calm no matter how annoying the situation had been. This was a whole new situation. Jaehyun had never been that angry. Never. 

Jeno looked pouting down onto the ground, totally submissive to his older brother. Looking up careful he played with his hands in his lap.

“Jeno, Taeyong is waiting.”

“I-I’m sorry for making my older brother trip over my feet. I didn't expect him to crash into you and pull you down onto the ground. Or that you both could have gotten injured. I’m sorry.”

“Just think a bit further before you pull something like this. Okay?”

Taeyong gave Jeno a friendly smile and focused back on eating. Jaehyun glared at his little brother when he looked up to him. Giving in he rubbed his neck, hoping that Jeno got the message that he shouldn’t pull up this bullshit again. 

That incident forgiven Jeno asked Taeyong if they could do more of the throwing who agreed. Jaehyun was still angry at his little brother for that dumb move and observed him closer than before. 

Time went by with the blink of an eye and when the sun was setting they called it a day. They all gathered their things and bid goodbye. Taeyong got used to it know that Jeno was a hyperactive person and liked hugs. Jaehyun waved them goodbye and took Jeno’s hand before his little brother decided to run away again.

Inside his apartment Jaehyun closed the door, turning around to stare holes into his little brother. Jeno knew that this topic from earlier wasn’t over and hoped he could sneak into the guestroom he slept in to avoid it a bit longer.

“And where do you think you’re going Jeno?!”

"Umm..”, the younger stated nervous, looking at his brother like a deer. “Into my room?”

“Don’t you forgot something? Something serious?”

“Ohhh…you mean this serious thing. I guess…no? I apologized. Right? So my shirt is back to white again?”, the omega guesses smiling which faded when he noticed the angry face of his brother. 

Shoulder hanging down he took a deep breath. Scratched his neck slowly.

“Your shirt is pitch black little brother. You know I mentioned to Taeyong that I’m proud of you and to be your older brother and then you pull up this kind of bullshit! Not only the fact that he could have hurt himself somehow because you made me fall but also because this was awkward. And now there is this awkward atmosphere between us. He is, and I say this one last time, my athlete. Should I spell it for you?”

“Okay, I’m sorry to you too! But come on! You have feelings for him! I know you since I’m on this planet and I can read you like my own mind! Don’t hide it! I just tried to help!”

“And I told you, if you didn’t forget, I don’t want your help. My love life is something I have to handle! It doesn‘t concern you in the slightest! Got it!? I want you to stay out of my love life! I’m old enough!”

“But lame and slow as a turtle!” Jeno exclaimed with his hands up in the air to show how big that problem was.

“I’d rather be a slow turtle than a fast wolf! I like to take things slow okay? This is how I am!”

“Then change that!”

“Why are you so exhausting sometimes!”

“Why are you so stubborn!”

Jeno screamed in annoyance put his hand on his hips. Jaehyun snorted lightly, pushing his brown hair back. Crossing his arms in front of his body.

“Just never do this type of bullshit again listen? I’d like to keep the thing that is between me and Taeyong and are not so fond of losing his trust. Now go into your room and keep your idiotic attempts for you. Try them out with a crush of yours if you have one!”

“FINE! I just tried to help! But if this is your biggest wish, I stop with it!”

Jeno screamed as loud as he was able to and stormed angrily into his room. Slamming the door shut as hard he could. Jaehyun just yelled that he shouldn’t slam doors and went into the bathroom to take a shower. To calm his nerves down a bit at least. Fresh showered he stepped out of the bathroom after twenty minutes. Sighing relaxed. Putting his head back he closed his eyes.

Now he had a fight with his little brother while he came over to enjoy some time with him. Yelled at him because he just wanted to help even if he said no. Turning his head slowly towards the guestroom. Walking over he hesitated to knock, hearing his brother talking with someone. Scratching his neck Jaehyun walked into the kitchen. Rumored around to find something with that he could cheer his brother up. Finding the package he was looking for he went back to the guestroom. Knocking three times he waited patiently and drummed with his finger on the package.

“Leave me alone!” Jeno yelled from inside, throwing something against the next wall. Rolling his eyes lightly he hoped that Jeno didn’t plan on breaking anything. Jaehyun didn’t own the apartment.

Taking the doorknob he opened the door, looking silent at Jeno who was sitting on the bed. Back leaned against the wall, hugging a pillow desperate. Closing the door carefully he moved to the bed, sat on it. Rubbing his brother's leg slowly but caring.

“Jeno, listen. I don’t want to fight with you during your stay. I appreciate the hard work you do for me but this time I can not take it. It’s not possible whatever you want to do to help me.”, the alpha said careful, robbing closer to his brother who growled lightly. With his arm around his waist he kissed his temple, then the top of his head. 

“You just don’t see the things you could have. Things that would make you happy.”

“I am happy. I got you, my friends, mom, and dad, my team. What is there else I would need to be happy?”

“A boyfriend. An omega. A mate that loves you with the depths of his heart. Someone you love and loves you in return. Someone to share your thoughts and life with. A person you can trust no matter what. Someone who is making you feel at home. You don’t want to be alone forever right? Don’t you want to have children once?”

“Who don’t want to have kids one day? Of course. But I’m too busy dealing with my work and my hobbies. Once I will have someone who loves me as I love him. But not now. And not with Taeyong. There is a line nobody should step over in this situation. Not because I don’t like him or think he’s ugly. None of that. But it’s not possible because he is my student. A relationship between a student and a coach or teacher is not allowed and I would be grounded for my whole life. And Taeyong as well.”

“But, what if you weren’t his coach? What if you met each other due to another scenario? Would you try then something? With him?”

“Promise me to keep this to yourself?”, Jaehyun asked with a serious expression, looked at Jeno who stared at him with teary eyes. Nodding pouting. 

“Promise.”

“If Taeyong and I had met under other circumstances, I would try to get to know him. Like, if we had met in a café or on the streets without him being a student and me as the coach. Taeyong is gorgeous omega. Who wouldn’t try to get to know him? If we would have met another way, who knows what would be between us. But we can’t choose who we are. So I like you to respect my decision. He is my student, I‘m his coach. This is everything there is going to be. Nothing more. I want you to respect that.”

“But…“, the omega started slowly, licking his lips. “What if…what if you are not his teacher any longer? Couldn’t you date him then?”

“Jeno. When I’m not his coach any longer, I’ll be back in L.A., back in my team. Back at playing baseball. Seoul and L.A. are far away from each other. With different timezones. Even if we would try this, I don’t think it will last long. But I appreciate your help.”

“But there is still hope! You just need to focus on it. If you love someone then it doesn’t care how far you live away from that person. You just don’t try hard enough!”

Jeno said defending and looked at the package Jaehyun was holding up. Taking it he pressed it against his chest. Kissing his older brother‘s jawline in an excusing way. Jaehyun nodded, ruffled his hair softly.

“I’m not because I know there isn’t a big future. I’m realistic. Do you remember? That’s how I am. Besides, I’m 26 and Taeyong is 21 if I remember correctly.”

“That’s just five years. There are pairs with a bigger age gap. Five years are nothing against this. Are these chocolate biscuits mine? Only mine?”

“Yours. I’m not stealing them. You know that I love you right?”

“Love you too. I’m still sorry for earlier.”

“Let’s forget it and enjoy the time together that we have.”

Taeyong and Haechan were lying lazily on their couch in their apartment, watching some cartoons they loved to watch when they had been little children. While Haechan’s eyes were glued to the TV, Taeyong starred just at the wall above it. Haechan laid in front of Taeyong who had his arms wrapped around his waist, one leg thrown over his body as well. Closing his eyes slowly he buried his nose in Haechan’s hair, body completely relax by hugging the other. Haechan had to wipe some happy tears out of his eyes due to the funny scenes, stopped when he sniffed something weird in the air. Sitting up careful he inhaled deeper. Turning around abruptly he looked at Taeyong who was starring up at him confused.

“Tae?”

“Hm?”

“Are you alright? Or am I the only one to smell it?”

“I’m good. Why?”

“Why? There is a hint of arousal in the air. Don’t know, your scent smells so sweet. Sweeter than usual. As...as if you found the sweetest cake in the world. That you can not get rid of. And a hint of want? Desire? Can’t really describe it. And it’s not me. Are you going into heat?”

“Pfff, bullshit. I’m not going into heat. It should be in three weeks. Am I really smelling?”, perplex Taeyong sniffed at his shirt, looked down at his lower abdomen. Nope. Nothing was going on down there. Nothing.

“If you are not going into heat then...OH MY GOD!” Haechan screamed shocked, starred at Taeyong who had to shield his ears. Quickly he hovered over his best friend, caging him under him. Hands placed on the couch on each side of his head, sitting on his stomach so he couldn‘t flee from this conversation. Taeyong starred overwhelmed at Haechan, blushed slightly when he remembered the incident from the park.

He had been in the same situation with Jaehyun. Just that their lower abdomen had met at some point. Especially when Jaehyun’s hand had slipped and he had fallen down on him, his body had been moving on his own. Not to bring up how Jaehyhun’s pelvis hit his lower body. It had felt like a thrust and damn it was a hard one. Blushing harder by that thought of what the alpha would be able to in bed Taeyong hid his face behind his hands, whining desperately.

“Now tell me who that fucking guy is you have a crush on! Immediately!” Haechan demanded, glaring at him seeking an answer.

“Who says I have a damn crush.”

Taeyong mumbled behind his hands, squeezing his eyes shut. Letting out an annoyed sound with an eye roll that the other couldn‘t see he took his hands and placed them beside his face again. Holding them there so he couldn‘t hide again. Blinking rapidly Taeyong looked up to his best friend. Since when was Haechan that strong? Had he gained a few muscles over the last weeks? Or did he just fall back and needed to regain some? 

“I say that. And we can call Ten over and he will say the same. Your scent betrays you, you know? Remember the time when you mentioned it when I had this crush on Mark? Okay, still have it but that is not the main topic here. Tell, Tell, Tell!”

“I don’t have a crush!”, Taeyong said defending, pouted lightly.

“You fucking do! Don’t deny it! So something must have clicked inside of you today while we were out! An- OH MY GOD!” Haechan screamed excited, starred at him.

“I LAY RIGHT UNDER YOU! DON’T SCREAM INTO MY FACE YOU IDIOT!” Taeyong screamed annoyed, trying to get his hands back. Haechan looked with the dumbest happiest face was ever making down onto him. Leaning down till their nose was barely touching.

“No screaming than. So. It’s Jaehyun huh?”

“You won! Can I get my arms back now!”

“Nope. First, tell me these following things. When? How? Why?!”

Eye rolling Taeyong took a deep breath before he explained to him what happened. While he explained Haechan let go of his arm and listened carefully to every single word that left his best friend's mouth. Starring at him in disbelief before he let out a high pitch squeaking.

“Finally you accept it! That also explains the change in your scent! Taeyongie got a crush on his coach!” Haechan sang teasing, poked with his fingers into his chest. Catching them because it annoyed him Taeyong glared at him. Cheeks still blushing.

“Are we done now?”

“Nope. We need to make a plan!”

“Goddammit no! I said stop this matchmaking mission! This accident today was embarrassing enough.”

“So it felt as if he would rub himself against ya huh? Or what did you say? Like a thrust? That’s so hot.” Looking up to the ceiling happy Haechan inhaled sharp and held his breath. Not getting what he was trying to say Taeyong stayed where he was, gasped when Haechan got off him quickly. The younger was reaching out for his phone, dialed a certain number, looked grinning at the other who was sitting up carefully.

“Haechan, who are you calling?”, Taeyong asked with a hint of danger in his voice. Haechan just continued to grin at him.

“Hey, Ten! You’re not going to believe me what happened!”

“HAECHAN!”

Looking at his furious friend Haechan ran into his bedroom to find a safe place to talk. While Taeyong tried to reach the phone the other talked with Ten over the phone.

“Yeah, I got some news! You won’t believe me! Taeyong finally got his head out of his butt and accepts the crush he is having! You ask on who?! Oh, right you were busy the whole day. On his coach! Jaehyun! What? Yeah, that hot alpha guy from the hospital! YES! I know right!? And only because of the big hot coach thrust against his body! Or right into his- yeah! Exactly!”

Chuckling Haechan continued to talk with Ten as if it was nothing and looked chuckling at Taeyong who was pulling at his hair.

“If he is embarrassed? Hell yeah, he is. Oh, he’s also blushing! I know right!? Our Taeyongie is blushing!”

“You both are the worst, mean, unbelievable friends I ever had!” Taeyong spat angry and left the room. Feeling disgraced by his best friend. Storming over into his bedroom he slammed the door shut and laid on his bed. Face buried in his pillow. Growling desperate. Rolling onto his back he starred up to the ceiling, hitting his cheeks lightly.

He couldn‘t develop a crush on the coach. He fucking couldn‘t. The practice would be embarrassing and if he didn’t want anyone to smell the difference, he would need to use scent blockers again! Which would annoy his skin an- god this was so damn annoying! Hugging his other pillow he buried his face into it, pressing his tighs together to get the situation from earlier out of his mind.

Trying to forget how well Jaehyun fitted in the gap between his legs. How he laid under the strong muscular alpha, looking up into his face. How he felt somehow small and helpless but protected and safe at the same time? Was that weird? To feel like that? Biting his tongue he imagined how the alpha’s expression would look like if he would put that hips and strength he had in goo us- no! Taeyong told himself to stop thinking about this. Shaking his head desperate to get these imaginations out of his head.

No. Jaehyun was his coach. He shouldn’t even start to get these imaginations into his head. When someone knocked he groaned as an answer, rolling onto his side. Back facing the door. When the bed dipped down behind him he whined when arms were wrapping around his body caring.

“To have a crush is nothing bad Taeyong.”, the younger whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

“You know I’m not good with something like this. Concerning love and emotions. I don’t know how I should act around Jaehyun with this. I’m bad at this! I fucked up last time remember? With my last crush and partner?”

“That alpha did. Not you. He was an asshole. You are just rusty concerning love. Nothing we can not change.” Smiling Haechan kissed the other temple, scenting him slowly. “I was just joking you know? Ten is happy as well that you finally opened your eyes. He noticed this as well before you did. Oh, and he wants to know every single detail when we‘re heading to the spa tomorrow.”

“See!? I’m the last person that sees that I have a crush on someone. I’m in my body, not you guys! Why is my mind that damn annoying and stubborn!”

“Because we are your friends and know you very well. But as promised, I am not  
playing the wingman. I just want to help. Cause I know how painful it can be to have a crush that is not requiring your love. Just too well.”

Haechan whispered sad, closing his eyes as well. Letting go of his pillow Taeyong turned so he was facing Haecha, hugged him as well. Playing dozens of kisses on his face.

“Thank you for being my friend.”

“Thank you for being mine. Nest? With a good movie and popcorn?”

Looking grinning at each other they stood up to gather more blankets and pillows to build a huge nest on Taeyong’s bed because he got the biggest.

Taeyong needs to get the weird day out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Taeyong finally open his eyes?!?!?!?  
> Did his body accept something his mind isn't able too yet? GOD THIS IS SO EXCITING! 😆
> 
> I loved the small fight between Jaehyun and Jeno, they are so adorable 😭😭  
> Or how Haechan and Taeyong were yelling at each other, so cute and funny at the same time!💖💖
> 
> Jeno is a true precious thing sent from heaven!😆  
> I love him.
> 
> Lemme know what you guys think hehe ~ 💖  
> See you guys next week!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	28. It's Time To Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a beautiful Wednesday, right?💖 
> 
> I have to say, I'm not quite happy with it? Or satisfied? Can't describe why but let me say:  
> You guys will love the next two coming up ones! 
> 
> Be prepared~💖

Taeyong let out a huge groan when something jumped onto his body, ripping him out of the probably best dream he ever had for the last. Slapping Haechan desperate on his back to get him off. When it didn‘t work as he thought it would, he continued to slap his butt on full force. The young omega let out a surprised scream, rolling off Taeyong‘s body. Stared at him with a big pout.

“What was that for? My precious butt!”

“For jumping on me and ripping me out of my dream! Why?”

“It’s already 11:30 am! Ten is going to pick us up in an hour! And you still need something to eat!”

“I’m up, geez. Give me some time to breathe.”

Haechan was out of the room just as fast he had entered. Sitting up Taeyong let out a deep breath, rubbing his closed eyes with his fist.

Why did he agree to this spa idea? He could have sleep thirty minutes longer if he would have simply go to his lectures. But Ten was inviting them so why should he reject that offer? Changing quickly he walked into the kitchen to eat some cereals. Haechan sipped his coffee with a big smile.

“I already packed our things.”

“When did yo-”

“I knew you didn’t pack yesterday or would do it this morning. So I took the duty and packed for you. Sneaked into your room while you were asleep. Damn you can sleep like a rock! I bet that even if a bomb is exploding next to you, you would continue to sleep. I was so amazed! I even wake up by the lightest thunderstorm.”

“What did you eat for breakfast Haechannie?”

“Cereals. Oh, and this is my second coffee.”

“That’s why you are so overly hyperactive. No more coffee for you.”

“Meanie.”

Pouting Haechan let Taeyong snatch his cup and went for water instead. Drumming with his fingers onto the table he looked up to the kitchen before he left the room. Taeyong ate in peace while Haechan was dashing through the apartment. It was cute to see how he was passing by the kitchen every time he went to the front door and back into the apartment. It looks like Haechan was way more excited for this spa day than he had imagined.

When their bell rang he put the dirty bowl into the sink. With their shoes, jackets, and backpacks on, they headed downstairs. Ten was standing with Johnny at the parking slot beside the car, chatting cheerfully. When they made it over to the car the two of them smiled at them. 

“You two are ready to go?”

“Yep. Thanks for having your car, Johnny.”

“No problem. I hang out with some friends of mine today so I don’t need it. Do you guys have a bunch of fun okay? Get some proper time together and let yourself be pampered. I see you tonight love.”

“Uh-huh.”

Ten kissed the alpha before he allowed him to take his leave. Sitting in the car Ten waited until everyone was buckled up and started the engine.

They listened to the pop songs out from the radio during the ride. When Ten shut the engine off he turned around grinning at his friends that were busy on their phones. Eye-rolling he hit Taeyong’s shoulder and tried to touch Haechan‘s knee. Ten had picked the two up just twenty minutes ago with Johnny‘s car. Haechan and Taeyong had to play rock paper scissors to make out who was sitting in front with Ten, and well, Haechan lost. When the youngest of them looked up he grabbed his bag, got out of the car, and jumped from one leg onto the other out of excitement. Ten locked the car after they got all their things and they entered the spa building. After the small check-in, they headed to the locker rooms to get changed. With a loud yawn, Haechan pushed his bag into the locker, closed it, and hugged Ten from behind who was still busy with organizing his bag.

“You‘re not done yet?”

Have to make sure that the car key is somewhere safe even if I lock the locker. You two done already? How? Laughing Ten looked at the two who nodded. Putting off his clothes he dressed quickly in his swim trunks. Haechan had to pull the other out of the locker room so they could finally get themselves pampered today.

“So, where do you guys want to go first? Haechannie?”, Ten asked curiously, looked at Haechan who tapped his index finger against his chin. First of all, they were here because of Haechan to make him feel better and to forget what Mark had said and done to him. They headed to the massages room first.

Taeyong was the first one to be finished and decided to go to the luckily empty sauna. Sitting on a higher level of the benches he rested his back against the wooden wall. Closed his eyes to let the heat surround him. He tried his best to forget everything that had happened yesterday at the park. The whole dilemma with Jeno and especially the embarrassing part with Jaehyun. Rubbing his face sighing he glanced at the door when it was opened. A smile appeared on his face when Ten entered. Sitting a level lower than Taeyong he rested his legs on the bench, back against the wall. Looking at him curiously.

“How was your massage?”

“Awesome. I feel like butter.” Smiling relieved Taeyong rolled his relaxed shoulders. “Guess I should book some massages way more often. Or ask Taeil if he can give me some after practice. What about you?”

“Same. The masseuse was an alpha with big hands and oh my god, it was so good. I stopped by Haechan and told him to take the whole package so he is going to be away a bit longer. But it’s about him mostly so he should enjoy it. Which makes it able for us to talk while relaxing at the same time. I just heard the important things from Haechan yesterday during the call but I’d like to hear the story from you as well and how are you feeling and dealing with it?”

Resting the arm on the upper bench Ten looked at Taeying who pouted. Legs crossed he rubbed his upper tighs, trying to find the right words.

“Well. The little brother of Jaehyun is in town, on vacation, or something. Anyway, long story short explanation, we were at the park so he can learn how to throw baseballs. Jeno, that’s his name, watched us, and asked if we could do it. Yesterday he made Jaehyun trip before he left to get something to eat. Jaehyun collided with me, we fell onto the ground in such an embarrassing position and it got even worst. So I don’t need to bring up what happened in detail, knowing that Haechan mentioned that already.”

“Kind of. So that is the story. And how are you feeling about that now? I didn’t notice the change in your scent today so I assume you calmed down again and Haechan just caught you in a situation where you were nervous and thought about the situation in the park a lot.”, Ten mentioned calm, smiled encouraging to show Taeyong that he wasn‘t smelling different. Taeyong licked his lips, sighing.

“I don’t know. I just don’t fucking now. I mean, he is attractive I am not going to lie. And maybe he is my type but a crush is not good. Not because I don’t like his attitude or character. More because he is my coach and he’s leaving anyway.”

“We can not decide in which person we fall in love with Tae. Nobody can. I guess your body and inner omega noticed a long time ago that it likes Jaehyun. Your head just needed a little push to see it as well besides university stuff and baseball. Guess the situation yesterday broke the dam inside of you and made you see what you truly feel for him. There is no need to feel ashamed or embarrassed of, okay?”

“Was it the same with you and Johnny back in high school? With the scent change and everything else? The weird tingle in your chest and stomach? The weird feeling when you‘re close ”

“Kind of. I noticed quickly that I found a liking in Johnny back then after the incident at that sporting event of the schools. The way Johnny got me snacks or meals when we met, how worried he was when I told him about my practice and about the bruises I had. The small things made me fall for him. His character, his caring attitude, the way he makes me smile every time like an idiot. Small hugs, cuddling sessions, or the slightest body contact made it clear for me that I fell for him. And yes, my scent changed as well. Remember when I entered the library to study with you two and you noticed the difference in my scent immediately?”

“Oh, yeah. I do. It was kinda funny and cute at the same time.”

Smiling Taeyong wiped the sweat off his forehead, swallowing lightly. How much he would give now to repeat some of the good old days. When Ten rubbed his arm he smiled weakly. Shrugged with his shoulder right after.

“I guess the small things Jaehyun did for you made your omega only more attached to him. Especially at the baseball camp where he did a hella lot for you. Protected you, saved you from these alphas mostly, helped you relax when you were tense. I guess I don’t need to bring up further why your omega fell for him. We omegas fell for the alphas that we like the most and think that alpha is the right one for us. Able to provide and protect us.”

“Maybe I fell for him. Can’t change that. I can’t avoid him or ignore him. I guess, even if it could happen, that he isn’t feeling the same for me. The thing he did for me was only because I am his athlete and he is responsible for me. For my well-being. Not because he is feeling something for me or feels the same.”

“You know what is best to find out if Jaehyun has a liking in you? Observe him.”, smiling Ten leaned back, pulled his knees up, and rested his arms on them. “It’s the easiest way to find out what alphas are feeling. Eye contact, physical contact, the offering of food, or the way he smiles. Maybe he even says something dumb just to make you smile. Johnny betrayed himself with these small things but I love him for that. Maybe Jaehyun does too. They both are alphas and they have a similar tactic to show their affection to someone. It‘s in their DNA. And if you are still insecure, we could always ask his brother? Jeno was his name?”

“No way. Neither you, Haechan, or I am going to ask Jeno about Jaehyun’s feelings. Forget it! I fear already that Jeno made up a plan in his head to get me and his brother together. I can sense it and see it in his eyes. Haechan tried to convince me to do something as well but I told him not to. So please, respect my wish, and do not pull something up.”

“But I love to play matchmaker.”

Pouting Ten looked at his friend who gave him a death glare.

“If you want to live a bit longer, don’t.”

“Fine.”

Closing his eyes relaxing Ten focused on the heat of the sauna. When Haechan returned he had such a happy expression on his face like a little puppy that got some heavenly food. Sitting beside  
Taeyong he rested his head on his shoulder. A happy sigh leaving his nose. Stroking through his hair Taeyong kissed his temple softly.

“How are you feeling? Enjoyed the massage?”

“My body is feeling like a feather. Can we go here once a month? It’s so relaxing. Thanks for inviting us Ten!”, Haechan exclaimed smiling and headed over to Ten who groaned in discomfort and heat when he was hugged. “The person that massage me was hot.”

“Ohh, really?“, smirking Ten ruffled his lightly wet hair. “But you’re welcome, sweetie. But I guess I need to get out of here if you are hugging me further. It’s too hot for me if we continue to hug. Why don’t we head to the whirlpool now?”

“You two can go. I’m going to relax a bit further.”

Taeyong watched the other two leave and enjoyed the silence he was receiving after the door was closed. He loved his friends a lot. They were the most important people in his life but sometimes it was nice to have some peace for himself. Ten was probably right. He should observe Jaehyun over the next practice hours. Out of curiosity! Not because he wanted the alpha to feel the same for him. Only to see where he stood. Nothing else. The last time he had been in love was back in high school. God, why was he rusted concerning love and crushes?

After twenty more minutes that felt like an eternity, Taeyong decided to join his friends. Getting out of the sauna he walked around. Trying to make out in which whirlpool they were. This spa was so huge! Snorting he pushed his wet hair back, hands on his hips while walking around. When he finally found them he slid into the huge pool and made his way over. Sitting beside Haechan so they were sandwiching him.

“I hope you two didn’t plan something dumb while I was gone.”

“We would never.”, smiling sly Haechan rested his head back on Taeyong’s shoulder. “We only came up with the idea to make a sleepover again tonight! Ten mentioned that Johnny is out until midnight with friends so we can do it again! We all need more sleepovers! The last one was way too short. We can chat further about you and Jae!”

“Haechan, you serious? Can’t we talk about other things than Jaehyun? Or my crush? Why don’t we talk about…don’t know. Ten, don’t you have any dumb gossip of campus?”

“Not really. There is another frat party coming up that we could go to? It’s from the football team Johnny is in. He’s of course in, so I’m in as well and you guys could tag along if you are interested? Maybe we can find a nice alpha guy for you Haechan to forget that dumb Mark. Or just someone to hook up with.”

“I love frat parties! We need to go there Tae! We can drink a lot, dance, have fun, be able to forget the exams and papers for another evening, and don't have to fear how to get home. Because Johnny can drive us if needed.”

“Depends on when it is held.” Taeyong rubbed his chest frowning, looked at Ten. “We have another baseball game soon and I need to be fit. Don’t want to risk being grounded on the bench again even if Jaehyun said he wouldn’t.”

“I don’t know the exact date but I can check later at home. But! We need to get groceries and snacks before our sleepover so we stop by on our way back.”

Taeyong and Haechan nodded at the same time before they focused on the whirlpool they were sitting in. 

Their stay at the spa was passing by sooner than they wished for. The sun was already setting when they left the spa. Relaxed to the bones the three got into the car. Haechan and Taeyong switched places this time during the way to the grocery store. When the engine stopped again Taeyong opened one eye, looking outside where it started to rain.

“So, we all get inside, or does someone wants to stay in the car? I don’t need to get so much so I’ll only need five minutes or so.”

Ten looked curious at the other two. Taeyong was the only one staying in the car, not wanting to leave this comfy position he was in. Haechan grabbed Ten’s hand and headed with him towards the entrance while the other made a quick list of what he needs to buy. Humming a light melody Haechan carried the basket with the things, checking the shelf with the different types of sweets. Leaving Ten at the cereal area he walked to the frozen goods. Body craving for some ice cream or some cake. Reaching out for the cheesecake he jumped when someone was hugging him from behind out of nowhere. And it wasn’t Ten. Otherwise, he would have noticed his smell. Looking over his shoulder he rolled his eyes.

“Why did you have to scare me like that!? Jeno!”

“Thought you could use some help with reaching the cake.” Smirking Jeno put Haechan down, closing the door of the frozen goods. Smiling he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “How are you doing?”

“I’m good. Mostly. But fancy seeing you here.”

“Well, I was grounded to do the shopping. Thankful for my behavior yesterday at the park you know? Guess my older brother is still a tiny bit angry at me for pulling this up. Are you here on your own? You had your spa day today right? You mentioned it at the park yesterday.”

“I’m here with a friend. Taeyong is in the car, relaxing further.”

“I would have said I tag along to the spa but I didn’t want to force myself on to you guys. Or annoy or fuck something up. I can be quite a troublemaker but I can’t help myself. I hope it was good?”

“You’re not annoying or force yourself onto us. Okay? You are none of that. I think you’re cool.”

“Thanks.”, Jeno said smiling, scratched the back of his head. “Yesterday was fun. I’m thinking if I stay a week longer than planned. You guys are cool and chill. Could we, um, maybe exchange phone numbers? That way I don’t need to ask my brother for Taeyong’s number to stay in contact with you two.”

“Sure. Totally forgot to do this yesterday.” 

Grinning Haechan looked bright at Jeno and pulled out his phone. Jeno put his number in it quickly while Haechan did the same with his phone. 

“Did Jaehyun scold you a lot yesterday? After you pulled that thing up? I mean he was fucking furious when you did that.”

“A bit. We had a small verbal fight under brothers but we are good. Said, I shouldn’t interfere in his life and so on. That it is none of my business how he lives it and how his love life is going. Which kinda sucks because Jaehyun deserves so much more. Anyway, he grounded me to get the groceries, and well, here I am. In a grocery store which I don’t know. Trying to find everything he put onto that list. At least I got his card to pay for everything.”

“Haechannie?” Turning around confused Haechan looked at Ten who came over. “Here you are. Thought you had left the store already.”

“Sorry for not saying something. Didn’t mean to disappear like that. May I introduce you two? Ten, this is Jeno. Jaehyun’s little brother. Jeno, this is Ten. A close friend of mine and Taeyong.”

“It’s nice to met you.”, Jeno said smiling, bowed politely. Ten did the same, crossed his arms grinning. 

“So you are the famous Jeno I heard of. Haechan and Taeyong may have told me what happened yesterday at the park. Quite a bad prank you pulled up. I hope you’re not planning more of these idiotic ideas. But who am I to judge? It’s always nice to meet new people and I don’t have any prejudices. Don’t worry. So how do you like Seoul so far?”

“Nah, I didn’t plan these things for my big brother. Don’t worry. Oh, Seoul, yeah. It’s cool! I mean L.A. is cool as well but Seoul is a bit different. A nice change. Jaehyun showed me the city a few days ago.” Grinning Jeno had his hands on his hips, looked at the other omega named Ten. “Are all omegas over here is that pretty?”

“Pardon me?” Ten looked chuckling at Jeno. Head tilted to the side. “Could ask you the same. I can see where you got your looks. I once had a chat with your brother. You both are having good genes too.”

“Thanks. Um, I’m a bit lost if I should be honest. The grocery stores here in Seoul are so different than in my home city. I guess I look like an idiot on the security cameras of this store, running around like an idiot. Where do I find the pasta? And-”

“We can show you. Tae will survive on his own for a few more minutes. It’s no problem.”

With a soft kind smile, Ten took the list from Jeno, read it quickly, and nodded before he walked over to a specific area. Haechan laughed at the confused expression of the Korean-American and pulled him by his arm towards the direction Ten was going. Within fifteen minutes they got everything Jeno needed. With their groceries in plastic bags, they left the store. Before they walked over to the car to get going, Haechan coughed lightly to get their attention.

“Um, I need to talk with Jeno about something first Ten. Why don’t you get into the car and give Taeyong to some company? It’ll be quick. I promise.”

“Sure?”, the older asked worried but nodded when Haechan smiled. With a hood over his head, he rushed through the pouring rain that must have started when they had been getting the groceries. Jeno was busy with his phone until an elbow was rammed into his ribs. Wincing in pain he rubbed the aching spot, looked hurtful at Haechan.

“What was that for? I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Don’t try something with Ten.”

“I didn’t have the intention to-”

“Come on Jeno.”, eye-rolling Haechan put his hands onto his hips, looked at him scolding, “I noticed the way you were staring at Ten’s butt and legs. I don’t care if you prefer alphas, betas, or omegas, but Ten is off the table. I don’t say it because I want to expose or embarrass you. More to open your eyes and save you some decent time to look out for someone else. Ten is happily taken for five years. There’s going to be nothing more than friendship.”

“I didn’t try hitting on him! I was just adoring his legs and butt! How is the gifted with such a nice body?”

Jeno scratched his neck, looking honestly at him. Haechan nodded mute, glanced over to the car in which Ten and Taeyong were having a conversation. Or sang to the music from the radio. 

“Well, he dances. Since he’s little. He’s damn amazing. It’s his major in university as well so it’s no wonder that his body is shaped like that. I’m jealous as well. I wish I would have his body but we are all different which is good as well.”

“Guess. But what  
is the thing you wanted to talk about?”

“Well. Taeyong and I had a conversation as well yesterday after that incident and he was really embarrassed by it. I calmed him but please before you pull something up again let me know so I can tell if it is a good idea or not. Taeyong is thinking that, because of this, that the atmosphere between him and Jaehyun is awkward. I know you want to do something. I mean we talked about how good they were looking at practice on Monday.”

“But they do look so perfect together.”, wincing jealousy Jeno bit his lower lip, crossing his arms as well. “You said it yourself! I respect Taeyong’s plead, I mean you told me about it. But I can not say that I won’t try to push my brother a bit. Such a rusty old man. But I promise I’ll let you know first before I do anything. Which concerns Taeyong as well. I got your number so the communication is easier than before.”

“Don’t do anything dumb. Okay? I’d appreciate it as a friend.”

“Promise. I’d like us to be friends.”

“Awesome. Well, I guess I should head over to the car. Are you walking home?”

“Yeah. Didn’t think it would start to rain. I need fifteen minutes but I can make it.”

“But you’re getting drenched if you walk in his pouring rain! Come! I bet Ten wouldn’t mind dropping you at your home. Come.”

Without a further word, Haechan grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the car. Taeyong was sitting back in the front, checking his messages until the door was opened. Turning their heads at the same time Ten and Taeyong looked slightly confused at Haechan who was pulling Jeno inside as well.

“Jeno would have been forced to walk the whole way back without an umbrella so I thought we could drop him at his brother's location? He said it is only fifteen minutes away by feet so fewer minutes by car. Pretty please? He could get sick and he is here on his vacation. Jeno shouldn’t be chained to the bed during it!”

“Um, sure. Where does your brother live Jeno?”

Ten waited until everyone was buckled up, giving Taeyong a calm expression before he started the engine. They just needed eight minutes with the car to the location where they let Jeno out. He was waving them goodbye, saying he would greet Jaehyun from them before he disappeared in the building. Taeyong looked to Haechan who smiled at him happily. 

When Jeno entered the apartment of his brother he yelled shortly that he was back before he headed into the kitchen to unpack the groceries. Humming a melody that was stuck in his head he didn’t notice his brother entering the kitchen. Just when he reached over his head to open a cupboard he turned his head around, looked smiling up to the older.

“Guess who I met while getting the groceries!”

“I’m not good at guessing nor do I have energy left for that. I’m sure you’re going to tell me anyway.”, chuckling Jaehyun ruffled his hair and focused further on unpacking. Huffing Jeno pouted.

“You’re such a mood-killer.”

“I’m not. You know that I hate these guessing games.”

“Mood. Killer!”, the omega exclaimed loud. “I met Haechan! And one of his friends called Ten. He said he knows you briefly? Oh! Forgot the best part! Taeyong was there as well! Fine, we didn’t talk so much. Guess he is still pissed at me for, you know, doing that thing yesterday. But! Greetings from them to you. Even tho I don’t understand what you did to earn them.”

“Jeno is this another dumb idea from you that-”

“I met them! They wanted to get groceries just as I did. Stop assuming I make everything up. Just accept the greetings. What are you up to tonight?”

“I need to do my workout but otherwise nothing. Why?”

“With the knowledge that you don’t have to get up early tomorrow, can we make a movie night? Like we used to? I already bought some snacks and everything else we need while getting groceries so you can’t get out of that anyway. Can we do it in your bedroom?”

“Sure.”

“Awesome! Then I’m going to make the pizza while you do your workout. Go!”

Excited Jeno pushed the alpha out of the kitchen to be able to cook without disturbance. Pulling the sleeves of his sweater up he started to gather the ingredients he needed to make the pizza dough. With the self-made pizza ready in the oven he wiped the sweat off his forehead, headed into the living room where Jaehyun was doing some push-ups. Grinning he laid down on his back, arms secured around his neck. The alpha let out a deep groan, stopping where he was.

“Jeno, seriously!?”

“Come on you whiny alpha. You can lift me like this. You always did at home!”

Jaehyun let out a laugh before he continued his workout. Jeno giggled when he was lifted multiple times before he was thrown onto the side. Laying pouting on the carpet he looked up to his brother, rubbing his nose.

“Take a damn shower. You’re reeking and the pizza is ready in fifteen minutes. Chop chop!”

Shaking his head in unbelieving Jaehyun disappeared into the bathroom. When he came back, showered fresh and clothed he entered the kitchen when his brother was taking the dinner out of the oven. How much Jaehyun missed the self-made pizza from his little brother. Softly ruffling his hair he kissed his forehead. Volunteering to wash the dishes Jeno headed right into the bedroom of his brother and started to prepare everything for the movie night. Building a nest, getting enough pillows to make it comfy headed right after to the wardrobe. Dressed in one of the alphas sweatpants and shirts he dashed into the kitchen to get the snacks and drinks. Climbing into the nest he made himself comfortable and glanced at the door when Jaehyun entered.

“We got everything? Or should I get something that’s missing?”

“Get into the nest and let’s start! I got everything. Snacks, drinks, and checked Netflix for some movies already. Get in!”

Patting aside Jeno smiled up to his brother who nodded. Climbing into the nest he laid down beside his brother, lifted his arm when he cuddled close into his side. Rubbing his back soothing he started the first movie. Jeno was munching the chips happily, pouted when the first movie was over.

“The ending was so dumb. Why did she choose that asshole over the good guy?”

“Can’t tell.”, the alpha said shoulder shrugging, looked at Jeno. “The good guys can’t always win. Another one?”

“A movie night never ends with just one movie! Are you really my brother?”

“Ask mom and dad.”

Snorting Jeno hit him on his chest and decided which movie they should watch next. Going for a drama instead of a horror movie. Jeno hated horror movies to the core of his body. Tucking his head under the alphas chin he hugged him tight, seeking some affection. Jaehyun, knowing his brother inside out, rubbed his back soothing, nosing his forehead softly. Jeno let out a purr when he noticed the scent of Jaehyun surrounding him.

“I missed this.”, he said with a happy sigh, eyes falling close. “Dad didn’t have time to do this that often during the time you’re gone. Work, you know?”

“I do. So how is the university going overseas?”

“Good! I was the best in the last exam even if some of the other students didn’t appreciate it cause I’m an omega. Mostly alphas that were busy focusing on frat parties. Whatever. But they are all quite nice, not mocking me or anything. I also made some friends which are cool.”

“Someone tried hitting on you?”

“Dozens of alphas.” Laughing Jeno moved his head up to the pillow to have a better look at his brother who scoffed. “But not in a bad way as on the streets or back in high school. They ask nicely if I would want to grab a coffee with them or if we could hang out once in the city. Nothing abusing or harassing. And my friends are always by my side to help me out if someone should be trying something.”

“Guess you good on your own without your big brother hm?”, smiling softly Jaehyun moved onto the side, looked at him. Laughing when Jeno grumbled pouting. “I’m joking! I’m always going to save my sweet, sometimes exhausting, cute little brother, from danger.”

“Stop joking about something like this. Nobody is ever going to replace you as my brother. Can I tag along tomorrow to the practice as well?”

“Wouldn’t be a good idea if you ask me. You would distract the team and I don’t know how the atmosphere between me and Taeyong will be or if he is in the mood of talking with you. I don’t know what is going on in your pretty head so I’d rather not having you there.”

“It wasn’t that big accident!” Whining Jeno scratched his neck, huffing. “I know already it was dumb but I learned my lessons. I did.”

“Just because I forgot that doesn’t mean Taeyong did. Even if he accepted the apology I had to force you into.”

“Can I bring up again that you two look good together?”, the omega slipped out of his mouth, smiled in an adoring way. Jaehyun pushed his hair back, followed by a sigh. Looking right back at him.

“We talked about this Jeno. Stop imagine things that are not going to happen.”

“But…come on! You two are so perfect for each other! How happy you two would be together. Don’t be such a dickhead Jae! Just for once. What do you think would sex be between you two?” Smirking sly Jeno poked his brother's forehead, receiving a hit on his head in return. Well. He probably deserved that. “I bet Taeyong is in bed just as awesome as he is on the field. His body is just telling me. I have a sense for that!”

“God Jeno.”, groaning embarrassed by his brother the alpha hid his face behind his hands, rolling onto his bag. “Why are we brothers. Why? There must have been a switch of the babies in the hospitals when mom and dad wanted to go home with their newborn child.”

“Ha, ha. You are so funny.”, eye-rolling the omega climbed on top of his brother, sitting on his stomach. Arms crossed.

“Just admit it. You think that too. Guess his body would fit perfectly under yours if  
you would do it like our instincts are telling us to do to make sure the omega is breed to the hilt. You know which position I mean right? The one where the omega is on all fours an-”

“Stop it right now Jung Jeno!”

Spatting annoyed Jaehyun grabbed the younger by his waist and switched their positions quickly and smoothly. Snorting frustrated he starred down to Jeno who had still that winning smile on his face which he wanted to get out there immediately. 

“You won’t get me to do anything you want me to do with these idiotic tries. Stop trying to give me imaginations because it won’t change my mind. Okay? It is my decision with who I want to be and with who I can’t or don’t want.”

“So...you don’t want to be with Taeyong then? Is that the message I hear from you?”

“Why are you always turning the words against me.” Groaning deep Jaehyun swallowed, trying to come up with words that Jeno would get this time. “I already told you yesterday to stay out of my love life. I also mentioned that if we were in other circumstances that I may have tried something. Well, fine I would have tried. That there could have been something between us. Happy now? Wake up Jeno. Life isn’t a wish. There are things we want but can not have. It’s normal for everyone. Lee Taeyong is my athlete, I am his coach and that’s final. Furthest we are going is friendship which we have somehow but that is the final thing. So stop trying to convince me that he would be the right match.”

“Your stubborn head just doesn’t want to accept that right in here,”, Jeno pressed his hands flat against the alpha's chest, right above the spot of his heart. “Is something you feel for him. Guess your head knows that as well and your alphas do too. But Taeyong is the right match for you! You two are stubborn, play baseball and don't get anything between you and your dreams. There couldn't be a perfect pair than you two. Like in these cliché movies where the two persons don't think they feel something for each other but end up together anyway. But you are a dickhead.”

“Stop calling me that. I’m realistic and you should be too. Let’s stop that topic, please. The more you are going to try something, the more you will interfere in the relationship of two people and maybe hurt them on accident. Which you don't want. But it can happen.” 

Getting off his brother Jaehyun left the room to get some space to calm down. He didn’t want to yell at Jeno again. He hated it when they were fighting. Walking around through the dark apartment he stopped in front of the window. Observing the night sky quiet. Footsteps were echoing in the room when the omega came closer to his brother. Hugging him soft from behind he rested his forehead against his broad back. Both stayed silent until Jaehyun started to speak again.

“Jeno, listen. I appreciate the way you try to help, but it isn’t always needed. No matter how much you want to help your loved ones. I don’t want to fight with you again. Please close the chapter of dumb ideas in your head concerning this topic.”

Whispering a small ‘fine’ Jeno jumped up and giggled when Jaehyun caught his legs just in time. Being carried back into the bedroom Jeno yelped when he was thrown into the nest. Followed by Jaehyun who attacked him with hugs. Laying comfy again in it Jeno closed his eyes, trying to come up with new ideas to make his plan working. Jaehyun would be an idiot to believe that he would stop trying to get them together. Duh. 

Jeno had a goal that he needed to achieve. He only had two weeks, maybe three if he would add one. There would nobody standing between his stubborn mind and his plans. Nobody.

He wouldn’t be Jung Jeno if he wouldn’t get them together until the day he has to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions to y'all! I'm thinking of making an twitter acc. for my account here🤔  
> To keep you guys updated whenever I post the next chapter or, whatever  
> Or just to chat with you? Don't know. I barely use social media that often haha
> 
> Would you guys be interested in that? Lemme know if and I'll think about it further :)
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAP BECAUSE I HAVE MIXED FEELINGS ABOUT IT!  
> I'm kind of sad that I didn't write that much about the spa... 😔  
> I know you guys looked forward to it so I hope I didn't disappoint y'all!
> 
> But! I loved the scene with Jaehyun and Jeno! These two cuties~🥺  
> Maybe we get a bit more insight of Jaehyun's feelings and thoughts? :'D  
> Leet's see what Jeno has planned for his big dumb brother💖
> 
> To every single person who reads this, stay safe and healthy in these hard times! 💖 💖 💖


	29. Distraction Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the 9k chapter of today!!!
> 
> Guess it is the longest of them all, can't believe it tbh :'D  
> Enjoy my lovely reader!

Closing the locker slowly, Taeyong rested his forehead against it. Enjoying the cold metal on his skin. It was Thursday, two days after the embarrassing situation at the park. That wasn’t even the problem. Problem was that today was another practice. The practice where he would meet Jaehyun and he fucking didn’t know how to act around him. Now that his body and mind decided to like him more than as a coach. Developing even a dumb crush. He didn’t want to act like a dumb high school teenie. When the locker beside him was opened he turned his head slowly, looking in Ten’s amused face.

“Stop with that smirk, would you? Haechan is doing the same since Tuesday. Even when I got up this morning he gave me that expression.” He responded weak, rubbing his eyes. 

“He has all reason to do. You should be happier and not that grumpy. I mean that guy is hot. Even when he looked like death that one time we first met. At the hospital, if you forgot.”

“I don’t know how to react during practice.” Taeyong pushed himself off his locker, scratching his forehead. “What if I do something crazy? Or betray me and he gets what is annoying me?”

“I never dreamed of the day that Lee Taeyong, stubborn confident omega I have ever known, is that helpless and desperate. One tip, act just as in every other practice. You can hide something like this easily, shouldn’t be that hard for you either way. And if not, act as if you got hurt and need a break. You can not ditch. Think of the matches.”

“I know. I didn’t plan to ditch. Pff.”

Snorting Taeyong followed the other towards the canteen where they met up with Haechan and Johnny. Sitting beside them with their meals they listened to the small conversation. Thinking already about the practice Taeyong barely listened to their happy chattering and laughing. Ten had explained to his boyfriend what had happened and Taeyong was grateful that he didn’t ask further. This was a tricky situation already. Nobody else needed to know. Not wanting to imagine what could happen if this goes around like gossip. Checking the time Taeyong swallowed.

“Guys I have to go. Practice is calling.”

“Stay strong! Should I wait for you after practice?”, Haechan asked while eating, looking at him like a deer.

“Sure. See you later!”, Taeyong said quickly and left.

Johnny, Ten, and Haechan decided to enjoy the good weather outside on the campus meadow instead. Sitting on the warm grass towards the sun the two omegas laid down, the bag’s behind their head abused as pillows. Johnny in the meantime busied himself with a chapter he needed to read due tomorrow while holding his boyfriend's hand. Ten looked curious at Haechan which sun was glowing in the sunlight.

“How are things between you and Mark? No change?”, the omega asked carefully, observing him curiously.

“None. I am ignoring his messages and calls. Just like you and Taeyong suggested me to do.”

“Yeah, I know. But don’t you think it would be wise to listen to his side of the story as well? You both were drunk. I mean maybe these guys said something disrespectful to him about you. You will never know without asking. It may be not nice to hear it, but will lose this thick atmosphere around you two.”

“Just so he can tell me how ugly I am? How disgusting my kisses are? Or that my scent is that reeking like trash that he doesn’t want to get close? What if this was a mistake? I don’t need to hear something like this. Gosh, I should have never used that chance and make out with him at that party. Even if it was nice.”

Sitting up slowly Ten looked frowning at Haechan. Sure. Mark may have said mean things but he was drunk as well. Maybe he didn’t mean it like that. Even if people said that everyone tells the truth while being drunk. There were always two sides to a story. Looking help-seeking at Johnny he just earned a shoulder shrug. The alpha totally focused on the chapter. Rolling with his eyes Ten turned back over to Haechan enjoying his little sunbath. 

Observing the meadow Ten noticed the soccer team sitting not too far away from them. And the looks Mark was throwing over showed him that the alpha was still hurt. Hurt and guilty. Rubbing his leg he noticed that Mark was getting up. Swallowed when he noticed that he made his way over to them. 

“Haechannie?”

“Huh? What? Something happened?”

“Umm, kind of. Moon is coming over.”

“What!? No, no, no. I need to leave immediately.”

Panicking Haechan ripped his eyes open. Thinking about a way to get out of this mess. Sitting up fast he looked helpless at Johnny who got the hint. Placing Ten between his leg he signed Haechan to sit at the free spot. Putting one arm around his shoulder protective he gave him a soft smile. Whispering that they had his back. 

Mark stopped in front of them. Unsure if he should curl his hands or not. Licking his lips nervously. Johnny looked at him, waiting for an answer. Sensing that the young alpha was nervous and stressed as hell he started the conversation to help him out.

“Hi, Mark. Can we help you somehow? It seemed that you had something specific in your mind the way you came over.”

“Umm...hi.”, the young alpha said nervous, looking at him. Gaze tilted slowly to Haechan, then back to Johnny. “I wanted to speak with Haechan.”

“Haechan, do you want to talk with him?”

Haechan crossed his arms, shook his head desperate to answer Johnny’s question. Mark huffed whining, swallowing hard.

“Haechan, please! Let me explain!” 

Desperate mark crouched in front of them. Trying to get the omega to look at him. Mark knew he had fucked up. The morning after the party he remembered everything that happened and had tried to make out where the omega had run off to. But not even Taeil could help him. And when Haechan ignored his messages and sneaked away after practice he cursed. 

Mark hadn’t got the chance to catch him, no matter how hard he tried to spot him on campus. But seeing him in the meadow changed everything. Pleading he looked at the omega, hoping that he would change his mind. The other omega, which he remembers as Ten, was whispering something into his ear but Haechan just shook his head. The discussion was too quiet to be able to hear. Biting his tongue nervous he curled his hand slowly. Haechan snorted in disgust, glared at Mark.

“I give you five minutes. After you will leave me alone.”

“Awesome! I mean I don’t need more than five, I guess only four but it could take some time because I want to explain everything in detail so-”

“I can put it down onto four. No problem.”

“NO!”, he said panicking, blinking slowly. “Can we go a bit away to talk in private?”

Eye rolling Haechan got up and went with Mark a few meters away so Ten and Johnny wouldn’t be able to listen but still in view. Tapping with his food on the grass Haechan glared at Mark. Waiting for him to start with his side of the story.

“I listen? Your time is running.”

“Listen. I know that the things I said were not nice. Could have punched me for how dumb I was. I wanted to talk with you about it! I still do! When these alphas approached us at the party I was getting angry due to the looks they were giving you. I don’t know what you heard what they were saying that night to me, but it wasn’t nice towards you. Absolutely not. I don't want to say them out loud, it was too much and dirty. I was trying to defend you! To protect you from them!”

“You explain this as defending?! Pushing me off, not caring if I hurt myself or not is what you call caring? Cut that bullshit!”, Haechan spat angry, glared at him. Mark licked his lips, nodding to show him that he understood.

“I know that was an asshole move. But I am furious about the things they said. And these guys were not my teammates! They were from the basketball team and said I should keep something for them to have fun with! You know, these types of sports athletes are mostly watching the cheerleaders, sorting out which one they want to fuck and make bets on that. During the party, I heard them talking about you. What they had planned, taking their turns on you a-and even worse! I decided to look out for you to warn you. Or protect you. I was happy when I found you first. Panicked right after when they appeared and pushed you away to tell them to fuck off. That you are not an omega to play or have fun with! If I wouldn’t have told them to get away they would have stayed and tried to do something against you in your state. You were drunk and I was too. But that gives these assholes no right to talk about you like this! Like…like a piece of meat they could devour.”, Mark explained fast breathing and stepped closer towards Haechan who seemed like he didn’t believe this story. When Haechan rolled his eyes he took his hand, looking deep into his eyes.

“This is the truth! I wanted to protect you!” Gasping Mark stared at Haechan who licked his lips in return before he answered.

“Well. Thank you for that. Can I go now? I have better things to do today than to stand here.”

“Haechan please! I’m not done yet! I have more to say. Or rather to ask. I wanted to know if these things you told me were true or not! That you liked me. And these kisses were not a mistake. I just said it to get these assholes away! I-I liked our kisses! A lot! But I don’t w-want to rush things! Because someone like you deserves better an-”

“Save it, Mark. Don’t tell me things I am not able to bear with right now.”

Turning around Haechan went back to Ten and Johnny. Getting his things he explained he needed to go somewhere else where Mark wouldn’t be able to catch him. Running towards the sports area the omega dashed into the building, right into the omega locker rooms. Before he could hide in a safe place someone grabbed his wrist, turned him around, and pressed against the next best wall. With big fearing eyes Haechan looked at Mark, swallowed hard. Breathing fast.

“Let go of me, Mark. The conversation is over.” He said as calmly as possible, looking at him. Mark shook his head desperate.

“Yes, for you. But not for me. I want to make things right. I may not like you the same way you like me but I sure I will be soon! Just give me a chance! Please. You are the cutest, gorgeous omega I have ever laid my eyes on. Just give me a chance.”

“You are so light-minded! Love is not built on looks!” Haechan said hurt, pushed the alpha off his body. Looking with big sad eyes at him. “Maybe I liked you. But I’m over it since that weekend I’m not fond right not to spend time with you.”

“Haechannie, please. Let me show you that there is so much more a-”

“NO!” Haechan slapped Mark’s hand away when he tried to touch his face. “You don’t understand anything I’m trying to tell you! I love you! And not because of your looks. Because of your character and I had this crush on you for a year now! I know you are taken it was dumb of me to believe that I would ever have a chance to be with you. I-I used the chance at the party, not caring about the consequences which hurt me more than I like to admit. Leave me alone so I can get over that dumb crush I was to believe in and go back to your dumb boyfriend or girlfriend you have.” 

The omega was not able to hold back the tears any longer. Wiping them away quickly he blinked furiously to get rid of them. Wincing when the alpha reached out for his arms and caressed them softly. Mark was surprised by the honest confession.

“What are you talking about?”, he asked confused. “I’m single. I don’t have a partner. No boyfriend or girlfriend. Not for two years. Where did you get that?”

“Come on. Now you are dumb! I saw you making out with a girl in the club lately and over the last few months, she was after you as well! Stop making me hope when there is none. Leave me alone until I’m over you and forgot that I ever loved you.”

“Haechan, please. I-”

Ripping himself away Haechan disappeared in the omega locker room and for one second Mark thought to simply go inside. Fuck these dumb rules. Taking the doorknob he wanted to pull it open to wrap his arms around the sobbing thing and calm him down. Hug him, scent him.

“And where do you think you’re going!?” Spinning around Mark looked at Ten who had a scolding expression on his face.

“I wanted to solve things with Haechan but he cried his heart out in front of me and ran sobbing into the locker room for omegas and I’m freaking out right now because I do not know what to do or how to handle this situation!”

“Woah, calm down. What exactly did you do?”

“Nothing! I just told him that he is the cutest omega I have ever seen! And that I am not loving him as he loves me but that this could change if I get enough time! Then he said while crying that I shouldn’t give him hope if there was none, that I’m taken which is not true and that I should stay away from him! Now I’m helpless and confused as hell! What did I do wrong now!? Or, the main question. How can I solve everything if he doesn’t want to talk with me?”

With one hand on his hips, Ten rubbed his face with the other. Letting out a small sigh. He loved playing the matchmaker or wingman but sometimes these romances were so exhausting. Haechan was a person that took the mean words that someone said to serious than he should. Which was understandable for his behavior because he was so in love with the young alpha. Tipping against his cheek he nodded mutely. Telling Mark to get away from that door, walking a few meters away from it.

“Listen Mark. I guess the words you said to him at the party went deeper into his body and mind than you meant them. But Haechan is sensitive concerning these things. Always had and always will be. You said you want to show him that you may be able to love him? Is this a serious fact or just an excuse to take him out once and drop him right after?”

“The first option. Definitely. He’s cute and funny and I could imagine us to be more than friends. I...I can’t explain it in detail, but I want to get to know him for who he is. Not because of his appearance or because he is a cheerleader.”

“Good. Then if you really mean it, and I mean, mean it, I help you. Only, if you try hard to love him in return and get him as your boyfriend, you need to do the whole package. Haechan is, just like me, a little romantic love seeking omega. So if you want to show him you are not that asshole he thinks you are, do it with the old traditional way which is courting. Surprise him with small gifts but undercover. Like snacks, flowers, lunchboxes. It’s not much, I know. But the small details mean the most. But you need to be patient, Haechan is hurt. It won’t be easy with him now. If he accepts these small gifts, go further with small dates. Show him that you are that mysterious alpha who is trying to court him. Take him out to nice dates, play soccer with him, anything he likes and that cheered him up. I can help you if you want because I can sit there and do nothing if I see two lovebirds dancing around each other when you are meant to be together. But before you do this, give him time to calm down. Which are a minimum of two weeks. Got that?”

Nodding desperate Mark bowed politely as a small ‘thank you’ and left with a heavy, guilty heart. Waiting till the young alpha was away Ten opened the doors to the locker room and heard the heart-wrecking cries from one of his best friends. Haechan was sitting on the ground against the lockers in the corner, arms wrapped around his bend knees. Head buried deep inside of them. Getting over quickly Ten crouched beside him, arms wrapped around the trembling poor thing. Desperate for some affection Haechan sobbed, threw his arms around Ten’s neck, and pressed his shivering body against his as best as possible. 

Catching him Ten rubbed his back soothingly, hummed a small melody while letting Haechan cry his heart out on his shoulder. Trying to soothe him with his scent and presence.

Where was Taeyong when he needed him the most?

Taeyong stood on the practice field, acting as if nothing had happened between him and Jaehyun two days ago. Also, Jeno wasn’t watching this time which made it a lot easier for him to deal with. Focused as ever he threw the balls over to Taeil who hit them with the bat over and over again. Reaching into the bucket he cursed when there was no ball left. Turning around the omega started to collect them from the spots on the field, put them into the bucket he had taken with him. Kneeling he laced his shoes tight, looking up when someone was blocking the sun from him. Holding a missing baseball towards his face. 

“Missed this one.”

“Oh, thanks, Coach.” Taking the ball Taeyong threw it into the bucket, stretched his back. “Are we doing another hour after practice?”

“If you want to? Jeno is exploring the city on his own and comes over after. We could make some conditional practice. Little run over the lane?”

“Can’t do something for the muscles? I can jog in my free time.”

“Let’s do it like that. A few rounds for a warm-up and then muscle training with bodyweight only. Switch with Taeil positions now. It’s good to know how the other player is thinking or reacting. So Taeil will throw the balls while you hit them with the bat.”

Nodding Taeyong watched the coach head over to the others and took a deep breath. Trying to calm his racing heart down. Carrying the bucket in front of his chest over to Taeil he explained what the coach said and took the bat. Taeyong knew kind of how to hold it. Wasn’t the first time they had to switch positions. But damn. It was heavier than he had imagined. Fooling the bat around a bit he got into position when Taeil gave him the signal of being ready. Taking a deep breath he focused on the ball that was thrown and barely missed it. Getting ready again a small nod was the only sign Taeil needed before he threw again.

Being focused Taeyong didn’t notice that Jaehyun was standing behind him by now.

“You need to tense your arms more and harder.”, was all he said and had to jump a bit away to avoid the bat that was swinging in his direction. Taeyong had spun around so fast that he barely hit him with it.

“Jesus Christ! Stop scaring me like that! For fucks sake!” Taeyong spat annoyed, put the bat down slowly. Relaxing his body “I know how to hold the bat.”

“I know. But still, you need to put more strength and tension into your arms. Get into position.”

Eye-rolling Taeyong did what the coach told him to do. Looking at him confused he tensed when Jaehyun was taking his hips softly but in a tight grip at the same time. Turning his head away quickly he took a deep breath. That was way too close. The hands of the alpha on his hands didn’t make it even easier for him. Taeyong tried his hardest to ignore his hammering heart and the weird tingle in his chest. That was not the fucking right time. Not now. Starring over to Taeil he held his breath while Jaehyun got his body into the position it needed to be. Taking his elbows he put them a bit higher, checked the strength in his upper arms, and nodded.

“Now try it again.”

Taeil threw another ball and Taeyong gritted his teeth while he hit it on full force. Looking over his shoulder he noticed the coach nodding satisfied. 

After practice, Taeyong went quick to the locker rooms to put his glove away and to put on a fresh shirt under his jersey. Feeling the big strong hands still on his waist, remembering the strong tight grip they had. Smiling like a dumb fool when he entered the locker rooms he spotted Ten and Haechan sitting on the benches. Dropping the smile immediately he put the glove confused into his locker, sat on the free spot next to Haechan.

“Did I miss something? What happened?”

“Mark is an asshole.”, Haechan said with dry lung, starring onto his knees. “An objective, naive asshole like every other alpha as well.”

“Mark tried to explain what happened that night at the party but it just got worse. Are you done with practice?”, Ten asked quietly, looking at Taeyong desperate.

“Have another practice hour with Jaehyun. Could you take Haechan home? Or to your place until I’m done with it? I come ASAP to you guys to pick him up. Or we could stay over to talk about it further, what do you guys think? Haechan, are you okay with that?”

“Can we get ice cream?” Haechan’s voice was just a whisper but Ten nodded, kissing his temple smiling. 

“Of course we can get ice cream. Every flavor you like.”

“Chocolate. And cookies.”

“Then it’s settled down. Let’s go. I can call Johnny and tell him to pick us up with the car so when can make a stop at the grocery store.”

When Taeyong looked at him it felt like a dagger was rammed into his body. Haechan’s otherwise happy, glowing face was pale, overflown with tears. As if the sun had been stolen and taken away from his life. Caressing his cheek he wiped the tears away. Nosing his temple.

“I’m joining you guys as soon as possible. Could ask the coach to quit the lesson an-”

“N-no.”, the weak omega said desperate, shaking his head. “This is important for you. Don’t ditch it.”

“You are important Haechannie. I can play baseball every time. But you can not be replaced with someone else. Okay?”

“Go to your practice. I go with Ten and Johnny.”

Whispering a small ‘okay’ Taeyong accompanied them outside. Watching them head over to the parking area he bit his lower lip guilty. This damn Mark again. Maybe he should talk with him again to make it clear to stay away from his best friend. It couldn‘t be that he makes his best friend that sad. 

Making his way back to the field again where Jaehyun was already waiting. Noticing that he didn’t switch his shirts. Whatever. The alpha noticed the sad expression from the omega. Sensing that something wasn’t right.

“Is everything okay? Did something happen in the locker rooms? Was there again an alpha who tried to mock you? Knowing you it isn’t something uncommon by now.”

“Shut up.”, the omega spat annoyed, crossing his arms. “No. Not me. My best friend just has a hard time.”, the omega said frowning, rolled with his shoulders.

“You want to quit practice and help him? I could understand it. Friendships are important and for a lifetime.”

“I said this too. But he pushed me to do this because I need it. Which I do and he knows what is best for me. Same in return. But thanks Jaehyun. Let’s start with practice, shall we?”

Jaehyun didn’t ask further and started with the practice after the omega warmed himself up with a few rounds of running. In the short time, Taeyong had been gone he came up with a quick schedule and decided to train him on the alpha level. Just like they both agreed to in the beginning. Through their interactions that there was still something bothering Taeyong’s mind. During the stretching at the end, he decided to bring this topic up. Not only because of this, more because Taeyong was acting a bit different than before and it confused him. Unsure if this had to do something with the incident two days ago in the park or not. 

Taeyong was sitting leg spread on the ground, body leaned forward to stretch his back and legs further. Jaehyun kneeled behind him, hands placed on his back to help him with the stretching. Pushing the omegas body slowly forward until Taeyong signed it was enough. Watching him close the alpha swallowed before he decided to speak. 

“You sure everything is okay?”

“Of course. Why are you asking?”

“To me, it seems as if something is still bothering your mind. I just got curious. Noticed it during practice. It’s nothing that negative but it seems like you try to avoid something. And that at all costs. Also, I noticed that you are using scent blockers even if there is no reason to. No match, the others and I are used to your scent. Now tell me again that everything is okay if you need to use scent blockers. It only shows that something is definitely not 'okay'. I know that you only take them during matches but never during practice.”

Taeyong swallowed, eyes squeezed shut due to the sweet pain he was feeling due to the stretch and pressure on his back. Resting his forehead on the ground he took a deep inhale, leaning more forward during the exhale. Now he had to come up with an excuse to explain why he used the scent blockers for today. There was no way he would tell him the truth. Not even if he changed the story a bit. It would be so weird to tell him that he found someone he liked and was attracted to, that his scent changed due to it. A bit, but not too much. Then he would give the alpha an impression that he liked someone and perhaps ask him further or worse, tell it Jeno during a conversation. And then Jeno would try to find out who that guy was and he couldn‘t say that it was Jaehyun. Or if Jaehyun maybe was feeling something for him as well, which he didn’t know, he could turn every upside down. 

Straightening his upper body slowly he rolled his head a few times, put his feet together into a butterfly position, and pushed his knees down onto the ground. The alpha in the meanwhile had just watched him, seeing that Taeyong was busy in his mind. Sighing he moved his arms around his body, place the hands onto the knees of the omega, pushing them with a bit of force further down. Taeyong gulped hard when the alpha's chest was pressing against his back, head next to his over his shoulder. He tried his best to ignore the soft but tight grip on his knees. Imagine how they would feel on his legs instead. Flinched out of his daydream when Jaehyun spoke again.

“Is there a reason you are avoiding telling me? I know I am just your coach but talking about it helps to get rid of these thoughts. You don’t have to tell me but maybe I can help. Probably if there another guy that tried anything or if something is nagging on your mind concerning practice or your skills? You need to stay focused which you aren't.”

“There is no guy that is trying something. If you're assuming that. Or wants to go out with me, chill. I just, don’t know, felt like it y'know? To use it today. The scent blockers I mean. Maybe I took it too seriously when my roommate said my scent changed a bit. Maybe my, you know, heat is coming up. Don’t know if my cycle is fucked up thanks to the drug. Perhaps I’m just uncomfortable with it for today. You know, better safe than sorry.”

Jaehyun hummed lightly, glancing at him. Loosening his grip on his knees to give the other some time to relax again.

“Wouldn't be surprised if there was someone trying to get to know you or as your boyfriend. So your scent changed? To me, it was the same as usual on Tuesday. And if I’m allowed to give you a piece of advice, concerning your health, don’t use the scent blockers. Not if you really need them. Like at a game. Remember the time at the camp where you were upset because the scent blockers made you feel dizzy and uncomfortable?”

“Of course I do. It wasn’t you in my skin. Don’t assume I forgot that.”, the omega said groaning due to the pain he was feeling. Lifting his head slowly he held his breath when he starred right into Jaehyun’s worried eyes.

“Then take my advice seriously. Please. You need to feel comfortable with yourself and have a free mind for the next match in two weeks. Try to avoid scent blockers. If your scent is different during practice, we can talk and find a solution. With every one. As a team. Maybe the scent isn’t that different and the team says they can handle it. That shouldn’t be a reason to force you to take them or to avoid practice or a conversation.”

“In two weeks?! That’s early.”, Taeyong said surprised.

“You could sit on the bench again if you don’t wanna play?”

“No! Are you kidding? I didn’t mean it like that. I’m just surprised and excited. I want to be on the damn field again!”

“Good. I’m glad to hear that.”, smiling Jaehyun let go of the omega, stood up, and held his hand out for him to take, pulled him onto his feet in a smooth motion. I guess we’re finished for today. Why don’t you get your things while I wait here for Jeno? We could accompany you a bit?”

“Nah, there’s no need but thanks anyway. I’m heading out to a friend's place. It’s only forty minutes away from here and it’s not that late.”

“I guess Jeno won’t let that happen until we walk you home. He and I wanted to eat out today so if it is in the main part of the city, we can walk with you. No problem or pressure.”

Shoulder shrugging Taeyong went into the locker rooms and changed. Checking his phones for any messages from Haechan or Ten he put his rucksack onto his back, pulling the cap deep into his face. Stepping out of the building he crashed into Jeno who was welcoming him with his arm wide open. Hugging Taeyong immediately he jumped up lightly. A big bright smile on his face.

“It’s cool to see you again Tae! It’s okay if I call you that right? I heard Ten and Haechan doing that and so I thought I could do it as well? Is a shorter and cooler nickname. An- did you use scent blockers!? Your sweet vanilla scent is gone! Why! It's so addicting! And sweet, an-”

“Jeno. Give him some freedom to breathe. Why don’t we keep going? Taeyong has plans for today as well as we do.”

Nodding Jeno took Taeyong’s arm and pulled him with him. Jaehyun blew out some air, hoping not to have to force Jeno to apologize again as earlier. His little brother was talking to Taeyong the whole way. Giving no signs to stop. Jaehyun was used to it that his brother likes to talk a lot. But the other wasn’t obviously. Hopefully, his little brother wouldn't be annoying to Taeyong or too attached to him. Would be a bit for the atmosphere for them.

Stopping at his destination Taeyong thanked Jeno for letting him go and looked at the brothers.

“Well, here’s my stop. Thanks for giving me company and it was cool to see you again Jeno. Enjoy the day.”

“Can we repeat Tuesday during my stay again?”, Jeno asked hopefully, looked excited at him.

“Um, sure? If you want? Just let Jaehyun know and he can tell me. Then we can look when it would be good with me due to exams, lectures, and everything else.”

“Cool. See you then! And greet Haechan and Ten from me!” Smiling bright Jeno hugged Taeyong, looked after up to his brother. “You hugging him as well or not?”

“Oh no, it’s not necessary! Really. Jaehyun is my coach after all an-”

“It’s a small hug.” Eye rolling Jeno looked at his brother with a demanding expression. Showing him to don’t acting childish and just do it. Eye-brows raised. Jaehyun made a small starring contest with him until he gave in. Without any further words, he hugged Taeyong shortly who was way too surprised to react that fast. Jeno clapped happily, looking innocent at Jaehyun when he glared at him when they were done hugging.

“Happy now?”

“Jup! Let’s go! I’m hungry! See you Tae!”

“Umm...bye.”

Taeyong watched the other two leave. Still not processing what had happened just a few seconds ago. Feeling his heart still race from the hug Jaehyun was mostly manipulated by his little brother. Was Jaehyun always giving in when it came to his little brother? Or was the omega just good at manipulating people that well? 

Shaking his head furiously to get rid of these weird thoughts he hit his chest shortly to sign his heart to stop beating that fast. Turning towards the building complex Ten and Johnny were living in and made his way up to their apartment.

When Johnny entered the living room he had to chuckle, even if this was a really sad atmosphere. The whole room was drowning in the scent of three omegas that were sad and helpless. One scent overwhelming everything with distress. Haechan and Taeyong were laying upside down on the couch. Legs were thrown over the backrest of it, head hanging lightly over the carpet. 

Ten laid with his upper body on Taeyongs, head resting on Hachan’s stomach. Hands caressing his skin softly under the shirt. 

“Isn’t your head hurting by now? With that amount of blood in it? You should get up soon to avoid some headaches. You guys are hanging there for twenty minutes.”

“Leave us alone.”, Haechan mumbled growling, reaching out for the bag of candies they had bought with the ice cream. Johnny crossed his arms, nodded sighing.

“I would. But how long do you guys want to sit there and stare holes into the air? You three could do so much more with your time than this. Maybe play Just dance and get that bad vibe out of your bodies. How was practice Tae? Something embarrassing? You think that your coach noticed something?”

“Guess not. He noticed that I used a scent blocker. But that’s it, it went fine. Let us relax a bit. Haechan has a really hard time and needs this! We omegas need to sulk together from time to time you dumb alpha. Don’t you have something to do instead?”

“To be honest I do. And Ten as well.”, Johnny mentioned and looked at Ten who raised his head in confusion. Hands on his hips the alpha sighed. No matter how cute his boyfriend looked right now, they had to get ready. “Don’t tell me you forgot love. My parents are holding that charity event today. We both promised to be there. I need to go there because I’m their son and you are my boyfriend and offered to accompany me. If you need to sulk together further I can come up with an excuse.”

“Damn. Totally forgot that. No, if I said I’m going, I’m going. How much time is left?”

“You have one hour to get ready.”

Groaning the omega pushed himself up, rubbing his cheek. Getting off the couch he rushed into the bathroom to shower quickly. Johnny sat on the carpet, caressing Haechan’s cheek softly. Taeyong rolled off the couch, caressing the neck of his best friend.

“Was Mark that mean? If I should be honest it doesn’t look like him at all. We chat sometimes after practice in the locker rooms or on campus.”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Johnny. I’m done with that topic and just want to forget that asshole. So you and Ten attending a charity event? Does this mean fancy outfits?”

“It does. I would have invited you two as well but it’s really boring. We both just going because I’m their son and they wanted Ten there as well to show off that their son has an omega already. Proud parents I guess. Why don’t you go to Ten and help to find the right clothes? I know you like these dress-up things.”

Getting off the couch Haechan went with small slumpy steps towards the master bedroom to help the other. Left behind Taeyong rested his head on the cushion, glanced at Johnny.

“You both talked already?”

“No.”, the alpha said exhausted. “No time. Ten is practicing one of his choreography for the practical exam in two weeks. I decided to ask him for the weekend. I’m doing it this week, I promise.”

“But for real,” Taeyong said scolding, hit the alpha on his shoulder softly. “You don’t need to get ready for this charity event?”

“Ten needs longer than me. Which is not a problem, he has all rights too. He always looks so stunning and perfect. My little dream omega.”

“Already thought about a way to, you know, propose to him? You still want to marry him right?”

“I even want to go the next step and mate him. Yes, I still want to marry him. I want him to have pups with him. Little me's and Ten's running around. I would die for him if I needed to. I’m still thinking about a good way. I want it to be unforgettable for him. Maybe you could ask him sneaky how he would imagine it as perfect. Wouldn't be that noticeable.”

“Nice trick. I will see what I can do.”

“If you need some advice concerning the thing with your coach, let me know okay? I’m an alpha just like him so can hopefully help you out to understand his actions or something familiar to that.”, ruffling his hair Johnny smiled brightly. Grateful Taeyong sat up and hugged Johnny tight to show his appreciation. Johnny sensed that his friend needed some affection and held him close. Moving onto the coach Johny let Taeyong get into his lap, rubbed his back slowly. Through experience, he knew that omegas could calm down the best in a presence and embrace of an alpha. 

Just when Ten returned after twenty minutes Johnny lifted his head off Taeyong’s, took in the view of his boyfriend that looked stunning. Getting up quickly after Taeyong got off his lap he walked over, took Ten’s hand, and made him turn around. 

“I love it.”, he whispered into his ear, bit into it softly, and chuckled when goosebumps were forming on the omegas soft skin. 

“Go and get dressed Johnny..”

Pushing the alpha towards their bedroom Ten crossed his arms, looked at Taeyong and Haechan that were holding their thumbs of grinning.

“You both can stay over if you want? Take the guestroom. Johnny and I will be back late tonight. Take everything you need. Food, clothes, snacks, it doesn’t matter.”

“We don’t want to be a burden. We can’t stay over.”, Taeyong said and looked at Haechan who gave him his big puppy eyes. “Okay, maybe we can. But only if you both are okay with it.”

“Johnny can barely say no to my pleadings. Besides, use the big whirlpool we have!”

“Okay, that’s an argument. Thanks, Ten.”

“No problem. We try to be quiet when we return.”

Johnny came quicker back than expect and Ten gave him a small kiss on the forehead. Giving him a quick explanation the alpha didn’t have a problem with them staying over and pulled Ten out of the apartment after they got their jackets. With the door being shut close Taeyong and Haechan decided to take the offer with the whirlpool. Getting some clothes from their friend first they discovered how the whirlpool worked and got rid of their clothes. Sitting in the huge whirlpool opposite each other they giggled at the same time when Haechan found the button for the massage function. Leaning back relaxing Taeyong put on some music and closed his eyes.

“So, the practice was good?”

“Kind of. A bit weird but I don’t think Jaehyun noticed. Let’s not talk about some idiotic alphas. Okay? Let’s relax and enjoy the time we can spend in Ten’s and Johnny’s big amazing apartment. It will not be that often that we are alone in here.”

“Yeah, you’re right. That’s true.”

They stayed a whole hour in the whirlpool before they both got hungry. Drying themselves fast they put on the clothes they had got out of Ten’s wardrobe and went into the kitchen. Exploring the fridge they decided to make some curry. Listening to some music they cut the vegetables, Haechan showing off some of his dance moves Taeyong found funny. Trying some of them Taeyong glared at his best friend when he laughed and shook his head. While the rice was cooking and the curry as well Haechan gave Taeyong a small dancing lesson.

“The offer with the clubbing still stands?” Stirring the curry Haechan drank some juice. Taeyong turned his head over, nodded.

“If you still want to? What made you change your mind?”

“The situation. I just want to distract myself. Why don’t we ask Ten as well?”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t say no to clubbing. Get’s his mind off from the exam in two weeks.”

“Following idea,” Haechan exclaimed when they sat down and ate slowly. “Why don’t we make a complete omega evening? You, Ten, and me? Like we used to back in the omega faculty when Ten lived there with us? Talking about omega things, boys, while listening to music and getting ready in the meantime for the club. And then we’re going out and just have fun. Dance till our feet hurt and the best thing is that Johnny can pick us up! Because he’s an alpha he has to stay away from all of this. But if Ten asks him nicely he can pick us up from the club.”

“That’s a great idea! I like it. I need to get some stamina out of my body. Maybe find someone to have some fun with. Don’t know.”

“What!? That’s so totally not you.”, the younger exclaimed grinning, looked at his best friend. “Why out of all sudden? Because of Jaehyun?”

“Seems accurate. Got a problem with it?” Taeyong answered dry, focused on eating. Haechan stirred in his bowl, humming lightly.

“Why don’t you just tell him? Just as I did with Mark? The truth may hurt but you are relieved after you heard it.”

“You gotta be kidding right? I can not tell my coach that I have a crush on him. It would destroy everything. And when I say everything, I mean it. The trust would be gone, the friendship and Jaehyun won’t be able to coach me any longer. Forget it. I may when he’s leaving. Or I may not. So I can get over him when he’s gone. So perhaps I want to find someone to have fun with and forget the hot coach.”

Laughing Taeyong wrote Ten a quick message if he was free on Saturday evening before they moved into the living room to watch a movie while eating. They looted the snack cupboard watched one movie after another. Just sitting cuddled together on the couch while eating. After three movies Taeyong decided it is time to go to bed. Looking at his best friend he pushed some hair strings out of his forehead, kissed it, and climbed over his sleeping body. Picking him up without waking him Taeyong carried him into the guest bedroom. 

Cleaning the mess they made Taeyong joined him quickly. Laying down silent behind Haechan he wrapped his arms around him. Kissing his neck he scented him, stopped in his movements when the younger was moving. Rolling so he was facing the other. Half-asleep Haechan tucked his head under the elder's chin, nose pushed into his neck. Hugging him tights so nothing could get between them.

“Haechannie?”, Taeyong whispered, scratched his back softly.

“Huh?”

“I love you very much. If not more than anything else.”

“I love you too,” Haechan mumbled half-asleep, drifting off slowly into the dreamland. Smiling Taeyong pulled the blanket up to their shoulders and inhaled the sweet scent of his friend before he fell asleep as well.

It was past three am when Johnny opened the door of their apartment. Letting Ten get inside first he locked it after, pushed the safe code into their alarm system. Getting out of his jacket the alpha rolled with his shoulders lightly. Walking into the kitchen to see what Taeyong and Haechan looted a smile appeared on his face when he saw the leftovers of curry for them. Chuckling he looked into their snack shelter, grinned. 

“It looks as if they had a great time.”

“I told them too.” Ten said yawning, rubbed his eyes that shut down every time he tried to hold them open. “I’m getting rid of the make-up in my face quickly.”

“Don’t rush. We have enough time. I see if there is any mess left that needs to be cleaned.”

Putting the plates in the sink into the cleaner Johnny checked the living room. Seems like they cleaned up before they went to bed. Silent the alpha opened the door of the guestroom, pushed his head through the small gap. Hearing steady breathing he spotted the two omegas laying tangled in the bed. Closing the door after he went silent into the master bedroom. Getting rid of the button-up shirt and jeans he sat down on the edge of their huge bed, rubbed his face in exhaustion. Tilting his head up when he heard a door being opened his expression turned into a soft one. 

Careful he watched how Ten got out of his clothes and walked over to get the oversized clothes lying on his side of the bed that he had stolen from Johnny. Slipping the huge shirt over his head that reached his thighs he crawled on all four over the bed towards Johnny. Propping up behind him his arms sneaked themselves around his neck, chin resting on the alphas head.

“Guess you can stay away the next time.”, the alpha whispered, took the omegas hand, and lifted them. Kissing each of his knuckles slowly. 

“It was okay. Boring but it was fine.”

Yawning Ten buried his face in Johnny’s hair. Finger stroking softly over Johnny’s lips who kissed them in return.

“Lay down and get some sleep. I need to get ready in the bathroom.”

“Won’t sleep if you are not here.”

Whining Ten pushed himself off the alpha and laid down on his side of the bed. Nuzzling his nose into the pillow he stared at him. Getting the message Johnny went into the bathroom so he could be by his boyfriend in their bed soon. Shutting all the lights off he crawled under the blanket, looked at Ten who was fighting with staying awake. Awing Johnny laid down, opened his arm. Immediately Ten robbed closer, resting his head on Johnny’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. 

“You know you didn’t need to stay awake for me.”

“But I wanted too.”, the omega mumbled tired, eyes still closed. “I like to lie in your arms and fall asleep while your scent is surrounding me. Don’t want to miss this.” 

“But you have my clothes and the side of my bed.”

“To smell you next to me and feel your body next to mine is the best to fall asleep.”, Ten mumbled yawning, opened his eyes slowly. Humming Johnny caressed his short hair softly, scenting him slowly. The omega went limb in his arms, sighing happily.

“You need to get up early again?”

Getting no response Johnny pulled the blanket up.

When he woke up the next morning Ten was still lying by his side. It was just 9:44 am and probably the other didn’t have to get up sp early. Reaching out Johnny took him by his waist, pulled him over to spoon him from behind. Kissing his neck the alpha smiled when the omega was pressing his body against his in his sleep. Caressing his stomach softly Johnny let out a yawn and closed his eyes to relax a bit further.

When someone moved him onto his back and sat on his stomach he groaned lightly, looking up to a still half-asleep Ten. Sighing playful Johnny took the fabric of the shirt the omega was wearing and pulled it back from his arm to his shoulder.

“What a messy boyfriend I have here.”

"You are way messier than I am.”

“Will do. Did you plan something this weekend or not?”

“Taeyong and Haechan wanted to have an omega evening. I mean it’s Friday evening. Like we used to when I lived back in the omega faculty. Having fun, talking, drinking, and then heading out to a club. I’d like to go with them cause my exam is over next week and I miss these two idiots and things like this. Which would mean for you that you have Friday night for you alone.”

“Clubbin huh? So you guys leave probably the club at 3 or 4 am right?”

“Probably. Maybe even later. Why?”

“I could pick you all up from the club. It is not safe in the streets for three cute omegas at that time. Just sent me a message and I pick you guys up.”

“Mhmm.” Humming Ten rolled back onto the back, sat up, and checked the time. Getting off the bed and headed over to the mirror they had. Sneaking into the guestroom he opened a window and crawled into the bed next to his best friends. Taeyong and Haechan were laying on their sides, facing each other. Haechan had his head tucked under Taeyongs chin, nose pressed into his chest while the older of them had his arms wrapped around him protectively. Smiling Ten caressed their back, looked at Haechan when he opened his eyes slowly.

“Morning.”, he whispered softly, caressed Haechan’s cute cheeks. The other rubbed his eyes yawning, smiled at him after.

“Morning. Already time to get up?”

“Do you or Taeyong have lectures today?”

“Tae has one at 2 pm. I’m not. What about tonight? You in?”

Humming Ten nodded. Haechan stretched his legs and freed himself out of Taeyong’s octopus grip. Getting up he followed Ten out of the room to give their friend a bit more time to sleep. Greeting the alpha in the kitchen they sat at the kitchen island. Taking the cups with hot coffee grateful.

“Did you both had a nice evening?”

Johnny placed a plate with finished pancakes into the middle of the kitchen island, leaning against the counter. Sipping his coffee.

“Mhmm. Thanks again that we could stay over. We didn’t take too much from your food. How was the event? Isn’t it exhausting to have to go to these events of Johnny’s parents?”

“Got used to it. And I can easily say no if I don’t want to go. Or if I’m too busy. It is a nice gesture if I accompany Johnny. He said he would pick us up from the club tonight.”

“Really!? That’s nice, thanks, Johnny.”

“You’re welcome. I rather stay up late with the knowledge that you guys are safe than fall asleep. Do you and Tae want to stay over or do you want to sleep in your apartment?”

“Need to ask him when he’s up.”

Focusing on the meal the three turned their heads to the doorframe when Taeyong entered with a small ‘good morning’. Sitting beside Johnny he welcomed the coffee with a bright smile, sipping the hot life-saving liquid. Ten kissed his boyfriend quick goodbye before he had to go to practice. Taeyong and Haechan helped Johnny with the cleaning until they gathered their things.

“You guys are doing the evening at your place?”

“Jup. It’s an omega evening. So no alphas allowed.”, Haechan exclaimed and looked grinning at Johnny who nodded defeated.

“That’s fine. As mentioned, give me a call when you want to be picked up. Otherwise, have a nice evening.”

“You too. See you!”

The two omegas hugged the alpha as a goodbye and headed over to their own apartment. Slumping down on their couch they both starred up to the ceiling. Haechan turned his head to Taeyong, giggled.

“You know what I noticed? It’s funny that we’re both in a familiar situation. Concerning our love life. I got rejected by my crush and you are having at your hot coach. Who will probably reject you as well due to the situation.”

“You are so encouraging. Thank you Haechan. This is exactly what I needed to hear right now. Thank you so much!”, Taeyong said sarcastically, give him an annoyed glare. The other was rolling with his eyes, moving his upper body towards him.

“I just noticed! Maybe we can find someone for you too to have fun with. It’s not like that you won’t get the attention from dozens of alphas. There will be one at the club that gets your attention. I’m sure of that. Don’t hide your head in the dirt. We dress so up that nobody can resist us.”

“I’m not hiding my head anywhere. Chill. But I need to get ready for the lecture. You good on your own?”

“I am. I get some wine for tonight and some snacks.”

Getting up Taeyong went into his bedroom to get ready. Checking which drinks they had Haechan made some notes in his phone about what he would need to get. Calling bye to his best friend when he was leaving he went into his bedroom to change his sheets. Looking already forward to the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much happening in this chapter!!!
> 
> I can not mention everything but first, poor MarkHyuck! Mark just did his best to protect Haechan from these alphas of the party ;-;  
> He's so hurt that he doesn't even want to face him anymore. A broken heart is the hardest to heal...
> 
> Und yeet! The scene on the baseball field after practice with between Jaehyun and Taeyong!  
> Jae really wants to know why Taeyong used scent blockers, guess he carries a lot huh? 😏😏  
> The way Jeno literally forces his brother to hug Taeyong as goodbye is so amazing, I love that cutie!
> 
> Ten and Johnny are just a goal we all want to achieve one day. 
> 
> GUESS WHAT!!!  
> I created a twitter account [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)   
> That's me hehe
> 
> See you all guys next weekend!


	30. Partying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesdays are the best day of the Week!  
> Raise your arms if you agreeee!!! :D
> 
> GOSH I'M SO EXCITED FOR YOUR GUYS REACTIONS!  
> GO! GO AND READ THIS CHAPTER!!!

“Woah wait. So you do a duo dance with Kun?! Seriously?!”

Haechan starred with big eyes at Ten who was drinking his wine peacefully. The three of them were sitting in Haechan’s bedroom, enjoying some wine and snacks while listening to music. Haechan got onto the ground, hugging Ten’s arm in a tight grip.

“Haechan, you’re squeezing my arm!”, Ten whined, tried to get it back. “Yes, Kun asked me after practice if I would perform with him at the faculty event next month. It’s a great opportunity you know? Just because he’s an alpha doesn’t mean anything.”

“What did Johnny say to this?”

“Didn’t ask him yet. When I came home he was gone. And come on. It’s a performance, nothing else. It’s not like we get naked on stage and fuck.”, eye-rolling Ten poured more wine into his glass.

“I’m sure Johnny wouldn’t like it that much but it is a great opportunity. I’m happy for you. Why don't we get started with the outfits? It’s midnight soon and we don’t want to show up at the club at 3 am.”

Taeyong sat up to refill his glass and looked at them. Haechan shooted up, ready to do his tasks to find the perfect outfits. Taeyong and Ten had carried some of their things into Haechan’s bedroom through which the youngest was rumoring now to find some nice outfits. The other two stayed on the bed, sipping their wine slowly. Babbling nonsense Haechan gave Taeyong and Ten some clothes to put on. Without complaining they did, laughed when Haechan shook his head furiously and gave them new things.

After thirty minutes he grinned satisfied. Taeyong was wearing blue ripped jeans that showed off more of his legs than he would like to show, mixed with a white shirt that showed off his collar bones lightly while Ten went with black leather looking pants and a deep red shirt which was ripped at the left that he had tugged in front into his pants. Humming happily Ten looked over to Haechan who wasn‘t changed at all.

“Now you let us get an outfit for you.”, Ten said grinning, rubbed his hands together.

“But nothing ugly! Please.”

“You never look ugly in anything. Oh my god, I know something! What with that grey tight pants you have, mixed with your lightly ripped shirt?! It would look so amazing!” Ten rambled and dashed towards the wardrobe to get the things out. “Especially with the make-up I have planned for you!”

After Ten pushed Haechan onto the edge of his bed and reached out for his make-up. Focused while putting the eyeliner on his friend's face. After a few minutes, he put it away and grinned.

“If you do not look stunning! No alpha would be able to resist you.”

Styling his soft brown hair Ten nodded with a smile on his face. If there would not be at least one alpha that wants to swallow Heachan in one go they would be complete assholes and idiots. Dumb idiots. Looking over to Taeyong he waved him over, putting some make-up on his gorgeous face as well. With that done he quickly did it himself, thanking Haechan when he handed him his filled wine glass.

They emptied the bottle of wine in peace, gossiped about the newest trash on campus before they gathered their things and headed out. Haechan was telling them on their way about the next competition his team had and that he was excited about it. Asking immediately if they both had time to come and watch him with his crew. A loud whine leaving his mouth when Ten was busy with his phone. Snatching Ten’s hand out of his hand he looked at him pouting.

“TEN! Don’t chat with Johnny! This is our evening. No allowing of calling or writing Johnny until he has to pick us up! Omegas only! No alpha boyfriend for you until he picks us up. Put it away! Immediately!”

“Fine! Fine, relax.“, Ten said laughing when Haechan tried to snatch it out of his hand. „He just wanted to know which club we are heading to so he knows where to get when he has to pick us up.”

“Then tell him and shut your phone off.”

Getting the demand Ten wrote his boyfriend quickly, phone buried shut off in his pants. When they reached the club they had to wait outside a bit before they were allowed to go inside. The music was damn loud but they got used to it quickly. Before they decided to hit the dancefloor they headed over to the bar to drink a bit more. Also to check out the people that were already having their fun. 

Haechan was scanning the dancing floor to see if there was a guy that would be worth his attention and with who he could have some fun. Ten, who stood right beside him, just watched him in amusement, drinking his mixed drink slowly. Not having the goal to get drunk that much cause he needed to survive the weekend. 

“Found someone that got your attention?”, he asked curiously, looking around.

“Not yet. But perhaps if we are on the dancefloor. You guys ready or not?”

“Let us enjoy our drinks Haechannie. Why don’t you go and have some fun and we join you soon? Go and check the alphas out in here.”

Agreeing Haechan drank his shot and headed excited out to the dancefloor. Taeyong and Ten watched him carefully, enjoying the music and their drinks. They were the oldest and very protective over their cute little sunshine. Taeyong leaned against the bar lightly, glancing to Ten when he spoke. 

“Haechannie is enjoying this evening already. He’s much happier than during the week. Especially after that incident with Mark.”

“There is enough distraction for him. Especially from Mark.”

“Now that we both are alone there is something I need to tell you.”, Ten stated and leaned over so Taeyong could understand him better. “Mark may have said a few dumb things but I talked with him before I dashed into the locker room to help Haechan. Mark mentioned that he is interested in our Haechannie and would like to see if they could be more than friends. Like boyfriends.”

“What-”

“Let me speak out. I told him that Haechan is hurt by all these things he said and that if he means it, that he needs to show it. Through gifts and small gestures”

“Are you really giving Mark hope? To try it with him? Seriously? I thought we both try to help Haechan and not to encourage Mark! Why are you on his side now!” Taeyong said lightly annoyed, placed his empty glass down.

“I know. But look. You agree with me that they both are really cute together. And Haechan still loves him. Mark said he wouldn’t love Haechan now but that he really wants to try it. I told him to stay awake for at least two weeks minimum and do the courting stuff. Knowing that Haechan is weak for these kinds of romantic gestures.”

“Are you expecting me to know to agree to your plan? I mean they do look cute together but as Heachan’s friends we are supposed to stand on his side!”

“But Mark is willing to try! He really is! Why don’t give him a second chance?! Haechan would be so happy if he and Mark would be together. You noticed his dreamy, foolish expression when he told us about Mark? Sometimes you need to give your friend a push to make him see the truth. Just like with you and Jaehyun!”, the other said defending, placing the empty glass away and order another one.

“Jaehyun and I is another topic and second, nothing that concerns you both! If you want to try and help Mark, do it. But I won’t help Mark. Not until Haechan is willing to accept his attempts. Got it? But good that you told me. Now I need more than just one drink.”

Ordering another shot Taeyong drank it and headed onto the dancefloor to his best friend. If he would sit the whole night at the bar he would never be able to find someone to fool around with.

Squeezing through the crowd he found his friend quickly and joined him. Sure, Taeyong wasn’t as good as Haechan but not a complete fool when it came to dancing. Letting their bodies move to the music they pushed the annoying thoughts far away into their brain and just enjoyed the time they had. When slim fingers were sneaking on Taeyong’s hips he turned his head around, grinned when he spotted Ten behind him. Giving in he let his friend sway his hips against his and just went with it and moved with his movements.

“Looks like Haechan found someone.”, Ten whispered chuckling into his ear. Grinning Taeyong switched their positions, put his hands demanding onto Ten’s stomach, pressed his chest against his back. Chin rested on his shoulder, holding him close. Observing his best friend. Haechan was dancing with a good-looking alpha guy that seemed damn interested in him. Chuckling Ten rested his head back on Taeyong’s shoulder, intertwined their hands, and grinned.

“Let’s have him some fun. Small distractions never hurt. What are you planning now? It’s not like we start to rub against each other here on the dancefloor or hit it off right away. I thought you wanted some distraction as well? Which won’t happen if you cling to me like to show off that we are a thing? I can easily stand for myself and get alphas off if they think I’m here for some sexual entertainment.”

“Maybe I want to get some attention like this? Some alphas would love to see two omegas fooling around. Maybe like this, I find one. Other option. What if I want to have some fun with Johnny’s gorgeous boyfriend? Now that he isn’t here? What he doesn't know makes him furious. You in for some dirty fun?”, he whispered smirking into his ear, bit playful into it which made Ten laugh out loud, looking at Taeyong who licked his lips grinning.

“You are such an idiot sometimes. If you are interested in omegas you should look around and try to find some. Not to try something with a friend you idiot. Not judging off what type you prefer.”

“As much as I adore and love your body and character, alphas are better.”, Taeyong said shoulder shrugging, looking back towards Haechan. “Nothing against omegas, but I’d like to have kids someday. And to have someone that can knot you during the heat is perfect. No omegas, just alphas.”

“Then let’s look for one! Clinging to me the whole night won’t solve  
that problem! We are here to have fun and to find a distraction for you two. Maybe someone who can satisfy your pushed away needs!”

“Can we dance a bit longer?”, the other complained, burying his nose in Ten’s hair. Shoulder shrugging he nodded, let Taeyong dance with him a bit longer.

Starting to get thirsty they made their way through the crowd towards the bar to get them some drinks to cool down. Sitting on a few stools they looked around, still having Haechan in their view. Ten was scanning the area for what an alpha Taeyong may like but his friend was really picky. Damn picky. When he pointed with his head to some guys Taeyong turned around, shaking his head every single time. Rubbing his neck he got big eyes when he recognized a guy and grinned. Tapping Taeyongs arm he pointed towards the direction.

“What about that hot alpha over there?“

“God no! Why does it have to be him?”

Groaning Taeyong turned his back towards the direction, growling lightly. Of course, it needed to be fucking damn Jung Jaehyun. Out of all damn people. This wasn’t a coincidence anymore. Not how often they were seeing each other out of campus and the field. Fate just hated him. Taeyong guessed that maybe the younger Jung brother planned something. Sighing he drummed with his fingers against the bar, breathing slowly. Turning his gaze back to it.

“Maybe his little brother wanted to check out a club? Probably he wanted to go out or whatever. Do you want to go somewhere else instead? There are multiple clubs around. In case you don’t want to deal with Jeno or Jaehyun tonight?”

“Pff. As if Jeno just wanted to ‘check out a club’. Bullshit. Nah. We need to look out for Haechan. I don’t need to interact with him or his brother. A small ‘hi’ is enough and I’m going to ignore them the whole evening. I want to enjoy this night and not act serious with my coach hanging around. This is slowly getting out of hand and it’s annoying. So many coincidences at once? Gosh. Maybe I should drink so much I won’t be able to form any more words or-”

“TAE!”

Closing his eyes sighing Taeyong gulped down his whole drink to survive this somehow. Ignoring the consequences of drinking alcohol fast. Straightening his posture he put on a smile while turning around.

“Jeno! Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing here on your own?”

“I’m not alone silly! I’m here with Jaehyun who insisted to accompany me! Knowing that I can get into trouble quickly. You know, big brother always takes care of the younger. Sibling thing. Didn’t think that the old man is willing to accompany me, to be honest. Guess it’s his protective alpha side.”

“Wondering why.”, Taeyong mumbled unamused, hiding a growl under his breath. Smiling Ten looked towards Jaehyun when he came closer and greeted them as well.

“Fancy seeing you guys here.” Jaehyun was just as surprised as Taeyong was. Sharing a small eye-contact with him he looked scolding at Jeno. Guess his little brother came up with a dumb plan again. “Jeno. Don’t tell me you wanted to go clubbing because you knew Taeyong and his friends would be here tonight as well. If this should be the case then-”

“No. My friend, San, told me that this was the best club in the city! Don’t always assume I would try anything against your wishes! I may be someone that likes to couple people up but I’m not that dumb. Puh-lease.”Clicking his tongue Jeno observed the club before he ordered something for himself.

“Never thought you would be the guy to do the clubbing thing Mr. Coach.”, Ten said out of nowhere to get the brotherly fight to an end.

Taeyong in the meantime was observing Jaehyun who was clothing casual. Light-blue jeans mixed with a black shirt. Jaehyun shrugged with his shoulders lightly defeated, turning to the bar to order something to drink. Jeno was already in his element and talked about anything that came into his mind with Ten. The alpha chuckled head shaking, leaning against the bar. Ten excused himself shortly to use the restroom, leaving Taeyong alone with the Jung brothers. 

Good for Ten that he didn’t see the daggers Taeyong was throwing after him with his eyes. 

“It’s a shame that Ten is already taken,” Jeno said seriously, starred at Taeyong who had a surprised expression on his face. “What? He’s hot. No one would deny that. I like his butt and body. But you have a nice butt as well Tae!”

“He’s in a happy relationship for five years with an alpha who is my friend. Sorry. No way to get some fun with him tonight. So, you are into omegas Jeno?”

“I know. Haechan slipped that information in the grocery store. Um, kind of? I don’t care if I make out with an omega, beta, or alpha. But alphas are the best concerning sex. But do never underestimate omegas as well. They might not have the biggest dick but they know how to use other techniques to make someone of their kind happy. Got some experiences. Haechan got my number. So if you need any advice, let me know.” Smirking Jeno licked his lips, holding eye contact with Taeyong the whole time. Twinkling with his eyes.

“God, Jeno. Are you really talking about this now?”, the older said groaning, rested the bottle embarrassed against his forehead. “Don’t you have an older brother to talk with about sex?”

“Duh, idiot. He’s an alpha? Why should I talk with an alpha about sexual things concerning omegas? That’s dumb. Yeah, he knows how to handle omegas in bed due to his old relationships. They annoyed me a lot when I had to meet them or they tagged along to family meetings. They wild about how perfect Jaehyun was, that he’s the idol of an alpha, how good he is in bed, and yada yada yada. Details I didn’t want to know but I can’t cut them off in annoyance. You know how it goes I guess. Anyway. His old relationships didn’t last long. Jaehyun mostly ended them due to his passion for baseball, he was always busy and the annoying and childish behaviors of his ex’s wrecked his nerves. Like, they were jealous that he didn’t have enough time for them and so on. Guess who they tried to get into their boat to catch that alpha again. Right. His little brother Jeno. Anyway! I talk too much, I know. Back to the topic, just because I’m not a prude like you as it seems doesn’t mean I’m talking with Jaehyun about these intimate things. Irks.” 

Jeno shook his shoulders lightly, looked over to Jaehyun who was checking out the club. Taeyong looked blank at him. Totally speechless. Jeno was being a complete mystery for him. In one second he was being a young energy-filled omega who was talking like a waterfall. But serious and understanding at the same time. Taeyong guessed that no one on this planet could be able to hate him.

“Noticed already through the small fights between you two. Surprised me a bit, to be honest. Knowing that your brother is a strong coach on the field and weak off for his brother. It just amazed me to see the other side of him. Which is nice as well. Enjoy it as long as you can. You can never know for how long it will last.”, smiling Taeyong looked younger, gasped surprised when he hugged him spontaneously.

“Even if we bicker around a lot, we love each other and always will. But back to the sexual things! If I don’t find anyone, I take you instead. Hella would I be dumb to turn you down. Talked with Jaehyun about that as well and even asked for his opinion but you know how alphas can be an-”

Taeyong spilled his drink when Jeno said the last thing as if it would be something natural. The younger took immediately a few steps back before any of the drink could be spilled on his clothes. He didn’t get ready for an hour to let it be ruined by anything. Talked as if this would be something that he would talk about with anyone during breakfast. 

Hitting his chest to regain his breathing he starred shocked at Jeno. The fuck? They did what? Talk about him and his body? It was making him feel weird when Taeyong just thought about how they would talk about him or specific body parts. Feeling his cheek burn up in embarrassment he glanced over to Jaehyun who didn’t hear a single thing about this conversation. Way too busy chatting with the person behind the bar who made big eyes at him. Looks like the guy wanted to get that alpha for tonight. Looking back at Jaehyun’s little brother he snorted with blushed cheeks. Jeno snapped in front of his body, lips pressed into a thin line. Knowing he had slipped something out that Taeyong probably shouldn’t have known

“Well. This was a detail you shouldn’t know of but hey, it’s already out. You know, just forget that I said that and don’t mention it to my brother who is way too busy to hear this. Or my days on this wonderful planet are counted. I would love to live a bit longer and not killed because I slipped that important detail. That we, you know, talked and stuff. Please keep it to yourself! I still need to reach the position as a doctor!”

“You two did what? Don’t you think I have a say in this who I want to have fun with?”, the omega said laughing sarcastically to light up the mood a bit. Looked with a raised eyebrow at Jaehyhun’s little brother that shrugged with his shoulders.

“I can be very convincing. What can I say? And pretty please, just forget about the things that had slipped out of my mouth. Pretty please.”, he whispered, taking his arm. Winced when his shoulder was taken and pulled back by his older brother who pulled him close.

“Jeno, just go to the dancefloor and have some fun. I thought you wanted to dance, have fun, and enjoy the night? Don’t think you will leave satisfied if you’re just standing here. I don’t want to deal with you being an annoying brat tonight.”

“Fine. But just if Taeyong dances with me at some point! Want to see if he can move his body just as perfectly as on the field! Why not right now? Come Tae!”

“Jeno, wait, wh- Jeno!”

The young omega had grabbed Taeyong’s arm and pulled him without mercy towards the dancefloor. Jeno was something unique. How did Jaehyun survive with him over the whole time? Without being exposed? Okay. Jeno exposed the alpha a lot. In a funny but adoring way. Sighing defeated Taeyong gave him an unamused look before he started to just go with it. After all, he wanted some fun tonight as well. Rather forget Jaehyun but with the alpha here at the bar where he had an amazing view over the club, it was a really hard task to do.

“Now tell me the truth. Why are you and Jaehyun in this club? Did Haechan slip some information to you?”, he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow. 

“Stop saying this. You and Jaehyun are really the same. Another thing why you would fit so well together. Grumpy oldies.”, whining Jeno pouted. “I wanted to see how life in Seoul is at night! I wanted to go at least to one club during my stay and Jaehyun said he would accompany me to have an eye on me. Big protective brother I got there. But that is how he is, I’m sure you noticed already. And San said this was the best club to start with! It’s only a funny coincidence.”

“What do you mean? With ‘I noticed already’?”

“Jaehyun told me that he helped you out of some tricky situations. So I guess you kinda noticed that Jaehyun is so overprotective brother.”, Jeno said chuckling and moved further to the rhythm. Taeyong just looked at him but nodded. It was no secret that he did. Looking around Taeyong spotted Jaehyun still at the bar, talking now with another stranger. Damn, he was a fucking magnet for strangers. Jaehyun was an 11 out of 10. No wonder everyone tried something with him. Jeno followed his gaze, a giggle left his mouth.

“It’s funny to see how men or women try to hook up with my brother. Ridiculous even. They are not his type.”, Jeno said huffing, chuckled when his older brother shook his head at the female omega and focused back on his drink. Taeyong snapped his head away immediately when his and Jaehyun’s eyes met, trying not to think about this further. Or the things the other had said earlier.

“Is this guy next to Ten his boyfriend? They seem familiar.”

“Who?”, Taeyong asked confused, followed Jeno’s view. “Oh, no. That’s not his boyfriend. It’s one of his fellow students from the university. They both have the same major.”

Humming Jeno shrugged with his shoulders, continued to flow his body with the rhythm. After a while, Taeyong was able to free himself off Jeno who had found someone else to dance with. Getting over to Ten who was chattering with Kun he shook his arm lightly, scanning the room after Haechan.

“Did you notice where Haechan went? He’s not on the dancefloor any longer.”

“He’s sitting over there with the alpha he danced with. I have an eye on him, don’t worry. Found already someone as well?”

Shaking his head lightly Taeyong joined them and listened to their conversation. Just when someone hugged him from the side he raised his arms and noticed that it was Haechan who was blushing. Ruffling his hair Taeyong gave him his bottle of water to get some liquid into his body. Kissing his temple softly. Ten and Kun headed over to the dancefloor instead to get out some energy and to give them some privacy.

“How was it with that guy? What’s his name?”

“Name is Seonghwa and he’s nice. We exchanged numbers and may have done some kissing.”, Haechan said giggling, holding the bottle tight in his hand. Cheeks blushed lightly. “I wouldn’t say no if he wants to have some fun. What about you?”

“Well. The person I want to forget is unfortunately here as well. With his little brother.”

“What? Jaehyun is here? Seriously?!”

“Can you say it even loud so he hears it!?” Taeyong hissed lightly, taking his bottle back. Grumbling he took a sip. “Either way I need to get way much more drunk or onto the dance floor. But drinking sounds so much better.”

Grinning Taeyong ordered for them more shots, pushing Haechan to drink more. Haechan was a damn player when it came to shots. After a few rounds, Haechan held his hands winning up, while Taeyong shook his head in defeat.

“I WON!” Haechan screamed excited, jumped a few times. “You owe me something Tae. But! I need to empty my bladder. I join you soon alright? Oh, we need to make the shot competition later! With Jeno, Ten, Kun, and Jaehyun! Totally forgot that.”

“We’ll see. Now go before you piss yourself.”

Taeyong watched his friend go before he got up and rushed over to the dancefloor. Looking out for Ten and Kun he squeezed through the dancing crowd, apologized when he bumped into an alpha who just looked at him smiling. Not minding Taeyong gave up and started to flow with the music again. Letting go of bad thoughts, just living the moment. When someone pressed his body against his back, grabbing his waist tight to hold him there. First Taeyong decided just simply to go with it, danced with the random guy for a while until it was getting too much. The alpha rubbed himself against his butt, holding him in place even when Taeyong tried to push the hands of his body. Signalizing him more than one time that he wasn’t liking it and wanted to get off. Snorting he turned around quickly and pushed the alpha off him.

“What’s your fucking problem!”, he spat angry, held the distance. “I showed you enough that I don’t want this! So get lost.”

“Why are you against it now? Didn’t annoy you earlier. Why don’t we go over to my place and finish there what we started? I mean your body is screaming for it literally. Let’s have some fun huh?”

“You wish. I’m not interested in this kind of amusement tonight. Go and find someone else. I won’t spread my legs for anyone that is pressing his dick against my ass. Besides, I’m here with my boyfriend. So fuck off would you?”, he said out of nowhere, hoping to get the alpha off him like that. Maybe he could use Kun as his fake boyfriend to get that guy away. The big alpha just smirked shoulder shrugging, stepped closer. Their chest colliding lightly.

"If you are with your boyfriend, I guess he wouldn’t be that amused to see yourself pushing your butt at another guy that needy. Looks like he doesn’t give you a good fuck so I can understand that you’re looking for a real alpha who can give it to you. Don’t be so shy now cutie, come.”

When the alpha grabbed his arm demanding Taeyong ripped it off immediately. Walking through the crowd he tried to find Ten and Kun for help but they were nowhere to be seen. Every single time he needed his friends the most, they were gone. Fantastic. Desperate he looked around, flinched when his wrist was taken again. Snapping his head around he faced the alpha that pulled him back, hand grabbing his neck tight. Making him gasp in shock and pain. A low growl left Taeyong’s mouth when the stranger holds him close when their chests collided. Taeyong pushed his hands grunting against his body, trying to push that asshole off him. Winced inside when his neck was gripped tighter.

“Don’t act this innocent. I’m not living that far away. Let’s give you the fun your body is craving for.”, the alpha whispered against his lips, starring demanding into his eyes.

“I told you to get off me! I have a fucking boyfriend and would like you to keep space! I told you already I am not going with you! Or, that I have these intentions so go and fuck off!”

“I don’t see a damn fucking boyfriend of yours! Which makes it seem like a lie. I know some omegas like this kind of thing, to act as if they are not interested. Let’s go. I can also take you right here if you want but where is the fun if everyone can watch?”

The alpha looked smirking at Taeyong, let go of his neck, groped his butt instead. That was too much and absolutely harassment. Why were alphas sometimes that stubborn and dumb!? Pushing him off once more Taeyong glared at him, growled lightly. There were only two options he could do in this situation. The first would be to run away and hide somewhere. Maybe in the restroom or he would find his friends. The second would be to make a big scene on this dance floor which could end in a fight. Unfortunately, Taeyong didn’t want to take any fists today or other things but maybe there was no other chance. When the alpha grabbed his waist demanding and was trying to force him into a kiss it was enough. Without the blink of an eye, Taeyong curled his hand into a tight fist, and punched that asshole into his face, kicked his balls as hard as he could after. The alpha cursed with gritted teeth glared at him threateningly.

“You little bitch!”

Taeyong huffed but got the sign that it was his time to leave. As fast as possible. The alpha was growling and letting out angry pheromones which the omega wanted to get away from. Heart beating fast he stormed through the crowd, trying to find a way out of this mess.

A strong big arm was wrapping around Taeyong’s waist out of nowhere, pulling his body demanding away from that chasing alpha. Ripping him completely out of his mind. His pelvis collided with another body, staying silent when he got a hint who that other guy was. No wonder his senses were on alert and tense anymore. His inner omega relaxed completely by the familiar alpha and scent surrounding him. Feeling protected. Taeyong blushed lightly, staying silent while he nuzzled a bit closer to the other's side. Again. Out of nowhere, it had to be him. Looks like fate wanted them to interact a lot together. Arms wrapping silent around the alpha's waist, trying to hide in his strong body. The stranger built himself up in front of them, snorting furiously.

“Leave that bitch to me. I’m owing him a punch and kick into his fucking balls!”

“Dude, calm down.”, Jaehyun said calmly, holding Taeyong close. “You deserved that punch. Trying to force an omega in public and harassing him? Are you serious? In which century are you living to do that?”

“Fuck off bro! This is none of your damn business! Give that bitch over so can settle this in private!”

“First of all, I’m not your ‘Bro’.”, Jaehyun laughed sarcastically, rubbed Taeyong’s waist softly to show him he was on his side. “Second, you are in no place to demand such things. Third, you are not going to lay a hand on him ever again. I guess he told you multiple times now not to harass him any longer. It’s your fault for ignoring them so you have to deal with the consequences. He is not interested in your intentions. Go find someone else to have fun with. Would you mind get the fuck away from him?”

Jaehyun’s voice was deep, dangerous. Threatening. Slowly Taeyong tilted his head up, looking into the angry protective face of the alpha. Swallowed when Jaehyun was tightening the grip around his waist, holding him close. Taeyong noticed how tensed his sharp jawline had gotten, nostrils moving furiously. Out of reflex, Taeyong put his head under his chin, staring onto his shoulder. Deciding it was best to stay silent now. The stranger snorted, growling threateningly.

“Ohhh, now I get it!” The stranger spat smirking, looked down at Jaehyun. “So you’re his boyfriend who seems not to care about that his omega is acting like a dumb whore that needs to get a good fuck. I offered him to give it to him rough and hard as dumb omega bitches need it because you can’t. The way he pushed his butt against me convinced me to have some fun with him. Looks like you are not capable of taming such a nice piece of ass. It’s a shame letting this go waste. Which he would prove of but guess he didn’t lie about that boyfriend. But from alpha to alpha, it’s not uncommon to share omegas with such a nice ass. It’s a shame that you’re not able to satisfy his needs. You’re still a little pup huh?”

“I am his boyfriend, surprised? Or got a problem with that? He can do whatever he wants, I’m not put a leash onto him or set up any rules. He knows what he does and I trust him. And if he wants to do something like this, no problem. But if he tells another guy to fuck off and this guy won’t, I’m getting furious. Because you overstep the boundaries he set up. It is his body, he can do whatever he wants to do with it. But if someone tries to force him to tag along, that’s a no-go. You’re one of these pathetic sick dumb fuck alphas that think they can get everything they want through the power and only listen to their dicks. Oh, you think I am not able to satisfy him? Grow up dumb ass. I’m alpha enough to make him forget his name for a fucking week, give it to him so good he wouldn’t want any other alpha ever again. Maybe you have to compensate your small, unuseful dick with a dumb fat ego which is childish and hilarious. Now get the fuck off my boyfriend and look for another hole to have fun with. He’s not on your fucking list for tonight. Are we clear?!”

Ending this conversation with a deep growl Jaehyun pulled the omega away from the dancefloor towards the bar. Getting water for Taeyong he walked with him to one of the benches in the corner, giving him the bottle. Sitting on the soft cushion he pulled the still confused omega down next to him, left arm protective around his body to signalize other people that he was off game. Rubbing his temple slowly Jaehyun took a deep breath, looked at the omega who had stayed silent over the whole time.

“Hey, Taeyong. You okay?”, he asked carefully, watching him worried.

Taeyong simply nodded, drinking the icy water to cool his cheeks a bit. Everything happened so fast and in a blur. The alcohol was also kicking in now which didn’t help at all. Good that he did that punch before that. Pressing the cold bottle against his left cheek he glared onto the ground, way too shy to look up at the coach. It was so typical for him to be caught by Jaehyun in an embarrassing situation. He must have looked so pathetic the way he danced with that stranger. Not to imagine what Jaehyun was thinking of him now. Taeyong wished to disappear immediately but there was no way out of this situation. That Jaehyun was caressing his back didn’t make it any better. Not in the slightest. Taking a deep breath he rubbed his forehead, suppressing a whine.

“Hey, you’re okay. That asshole took his leave when I told him to. I get he got the message. Let’s get out of this sticky club. You could use some fresh air. Taeyong? Are you listening? You look kind of pale and it would do you good. Especially after this. Must be a lot for you to process.”

“I’m good.” The omega spat overwhelmed by the situation. Rubbing his neck he still felt the hand of that disgusting alpha on his skin. Shivering sighed, looking around. “But fresh air would be nice. Let’s go.”

“Good. Jeno is with Haechan so I don’t need to worry about him. Come..”

Jaehyun walked with Taeyong through towards the exit. The cold night air was hitting his face like a train and Taeyong let out a relieved moan. Resting against the building wall nearby he put his head back, enjoyed the cold breeze. Hands buried in his pockets Jaehyun observed Taeyong close, noticed some deep marks on his neck. When he touched them softly Taeyong hit his hand away out of reflex, stared at him angrily and defensive. Holding his hand up to show he meant no harm Jaehyun took them down slowly.

“It’s just me, It’s fine. Nothing to be scared of. You are out of danger Tae. Did that asshole grab your neck that tight? Let me just observe the small marks. They look painful.”

Exhaling sharp Taeyong tilted his head lightly so the alpha could have a better look at it. Rough but soft fingertips were running over his skin like a feather, not adding more pressure than there already was. Shivering when he felt the alphas breath on his skin. Jaehyun caressed the red skin softly, giving the omega a soft smile before he massaged the skin softly without too much pressure.

“These marks should fade by tomorrow. That guy put a lot of strength into his grip. What exactly happened? I just observed but wasn’t able to listen to the conversation.”

“I was dancing and having fun. Just as everyone in there. Then he decided to rub himself against me and that was when I draw the line. But he didn’t want to fuck off and I got desperate. I came up with the lie that I would have a boyfriend to get him fuck off. Haechan did this multiple times and it worked so I thought it would work as well. Well, I don’t have a boyfriend but it was the best excuse I had. The fasted I could come up with. So, um, yeah. Thank you so much to go with the lie. And, again, with helping me out of this annoying situation. I owe you a least six times something from now on.”

Taeyong rubbed his neck nervously, tilting his head up slowly. Shivered with a racing heartbeat when their eyes met. Smiling lightly before he starred back up into the starry sky. Jaehyun, leaning beside him, one leg propped up against the wall crossed his arms slowly. Following the gaze of Taeyong to the sky. 

“I have to say the punch was awesome.”, grinning Jaehyun tilted his gaze back to Taeyong who stared at him in surprise.

“Yeah?”

“Definitely. You made him get off so you had time to flee immediately. Guess I shouldn’t face you with that punching power and kick. I could feel his pain when you kicked him into his balls.”

“He deserved it!” Laughing Taeyong grinned bright, looked up to Jaehyung. Taking a few deep breaths the alpha hummed smiling, noticing the lightly blushed cheeks of the other. Which was kind of cute. Most of the time he just saw Taeyong as the tough omega but this side of him was new and somehow adorable. Kinda cute. Either way, he had too much to drink or his body was heated up.

"I just went with it. I observed you for a while and noticed you struggling with that stranger that followed you everywhere you were going and the way he looked at you was disgusting. Like a predator following his prey. Which were you. I can’t watch someone I know and care for being harassed by a stranger.”, smiling softy Jaehyun rubbed his arm. Humming Taeyong rubbed his cheeks, leaning lightly into the embrace of Jaehyun. 

“Do you want to go home? It’s not easy to process this. But who am I to talk about it, I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories. That was dumb and not thought through.”

“It’s okay. I appreciate your worry and help. But I want to stay. Don’t want to run away again. I’m done running away. Such an idiot shouldn’t control my life or how I want my night to be. I stay. My best friends are still in the club. Jeno is in there as well.”, smiling Taeyong closed his eyes, enjoying the cold breeze, the scent of the alpha filling his nostrils. “Jaehyun…?”

“Yes?”

“Umm…it’s kinda dumb. Forget it.”

“Hey, there is nothing you can not talk with me about. So? What’s going on in your mind?” Careful Jaehyun looked at him, caressing his arm. “Spill it out.”

“It sounds dumb but can I get a hug? I mean you once said they soothe mental trouble and stuff and you’re right so, um, yeah. That’s why I’m asking but it was an idiot idea and thought and I should rather get going now, knowing that it’s going to be weird to stay out here with you and my friends are probably looking out for me already an-”

“Taeyong, you need to breathe. You’re babbling. Deep inhale and deep exhale.”

Chuckling softly Jaehyun stepped in front of Taeyong who had spoken too fast. Shaking his head slowly while looking into the brown eyes of the youngers who was busy with regaining his breath. Careful Jaehyun placed his hands onto his shoulder.

“First of all, that question is never dumb. Will never be. Hugs are soothing and calming so why should it be seen as something dumb and idiotic if it is the thing someone needs the most? I’m happier that you asked and feel honored. No need to feel embarrassed or anything like that. Alright? I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

“N-no. It’s not. I just can really use it right now.”

“Of course. C’mere.”

Opening his arms wide Jaehyun gasped surprised when Taeyong rushed right into them. Hands clinging to his back, face buried in his shoulder. Holding onto the alpha's body, seeking some comfort and support. Humming Jaehyun wrapped his arms carefully around Taeyong, holding him close. Chin rested on his head he closed his eyes, sensing that the omegas stiff and tense grip and the body were relaxing slowly but steady. Jaehyun decided to help him further by letting out some pheromones to calm the omega down. Taeyong forgot everything during the hug, focusing on his breathing and the scent around his body. Pushing his nose softly deeper into the alpha's chest, inhaling the scent as deep as he could. 

A whine had barely left his mouth when Jaehyun took his shoulders, looked into his eyes with care.

“You feel better now?”

“I do. Thank you. Let’s head back inside. I’m sure at least your brother is wondering where we are.”

“If you’re ready to head back inside sure. But to avoid that guy again, we should keep this facade. The boyfriend thing I mean. Just in front of that guy expect you want to look out for someone specific?”

“What? You’re kidding right!? No, I can not take that offer from you.”

Taeyong rubbed his neck further, blinking slowly. This wasn’t such a bad idea. Maybe he could hold the other alphas off him as well. But it was so weird to act like this with his coach. 

“It’s only for protection Taeyong. Just in case if someone should try something again.” 

“Um...yeah okay, fine. If this is alright with you? I just wanted to have some fun. A few drinks, dance, and simply enjoy my life outside of university and practice. Nothing else if you expected something else for yourself?”

“No. Don’t worry.”

Holding out his hand he went with Taeyong careful back inside. They decided to start slow again, got comfy where they had been before. Jeno was having fun with Haechan on the dance floor so he didn’t need to worry too much. Taeyong leaned back, looking over to Haechan who seemed to have a lot of fun. Just as planned. Smiling lightly he stroke through his hair, closing his eyes for a moment. Yawning quietly. 

“You want to regain some energy before my brother is, probably, going to ask you for a dance again?”

“Kind of. I want to dance more but need to chill a bit further.”

“You can rest your head on my shoulder if you want? It’s comfier than the wall.”

“You are manipulating as your brother. Guess I found out where he learned that.”

Huffing Jaehyun observed the dancefloor further, caressing Taeyong’s shoulder when he gave in and placed his head on top of his shoulder. Jaehyun just hoped that the asshole of alpha wouldn’t show up again anytime soon. When someone plopped onto the couch Taeyong opened his eyes, looking at Haechan who was sitting in his lap while Jeno sat in the lap of his brother.

“Why are you two sitting here on your own. The night is still young!”, Jeno exclaimed pouting, looked at the two. “Should I get drinks?”

“Shots!” Haechan screamed excited, looking at him bright grinning. “We need to get shots! For the four of us! Ten and Kun are still dancing and I don’t want to disturb them!”

“Jaehyun, can we take your card? To pay? Please! Pretty please! I get something nice for you a well!”

“You think you get the drinks Jeno?”

“Haechan is with me! He’s 20! He gets the alcohol!”

“I’m going to regret this by tomorrow knowing how much you are going to spend on drinks. Fine. I don’t want to ruin your trip and I’m willing to spend some money on you. But I want my card back immediately. Deal?”

“YES!”

Hugging his brother grinning Jeno kissed his cheek and left with his card and Haechan by his side. Taeyong smiled amused at the two omegas, looking back to Jaehyun.

“You think it was a good idea to give him your card?”

“No. It never is.” Sighing smiling Jaehyun crossed his arms. “Last time I gave him my card was big trouble. But I’m willing to let him have some fun. And it’s worth it. Well, not always concerning alcohol but to see his happy face is enough to make it worth.”

“The bond between you two is something special.”

Taeyong smiled lightly, looked over to Haechan and Jeno which returned with their drinks. Handing the alpha a beer they placed the shots onto the small table in front of them. Haechan handing one shot to everyone except the alpha.

“Let’s see who can hold on the longest!” Haechan exclaimed grinning, which made Jaehyun groan lightly. Jeno grinned bright in excitement, nodded.

Jaehyun was the one who let out a low groan, drinking his beer in peace. This was going to be a long night with more shots, drinks and which would end with his brother being totally drunk. Knowing the low tolerance of alcohol he had.

“I bet Taeyong sucks at that game!” Jeno spat threateningly, looked smirking at the other omega who raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“You really want to find that out huh?” Feeling encouraged he leaned a bit forward, looking deep into Jeno’s big eyes. “Then let’s start, shall we Mr. Junior Jung?”

“HELL YEAH!”

Jaehyun leaned back sighing, observing this from beside.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!  
> First, Jeno is totally my hero in this chap! Babbling nonsense and secrets of his brother right into Taeyong's face! SO. AWESOME!🤣😍
> 
> Gosh, I'm so soft for JaeYong moments! Literally. Best thing in this world! 😫🥺 
> 
> I'm curious who is going to win the shot competition hehe~
> 
> LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!  
> Be excited what is going to happen in the 2nd part of the party night~
> 
> Greetings and stay safe and healthy guys!!!💖💖💖
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	31. It Doesn’t Hurt To Be Selfish Sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the weekly Wednesday update!!! :D
> 
> I think this is a chapter you guys looked forward to! So let's get down to business and read the chapter!!!
> 
> Thank me for everything in the comments hehe

Jaehyun observed the omegas silent when they were taking one drink after another. It must have been their twelve shot already and he got worried for the three of them. Knowing that Jeno wasn’t someone to take alcohol that well and he didn’t know how good Taeyong and his friend were. Stepping in when Jeno laughed giggling, resting his back against his brother's chest. Holding him back from drinking more than he could take.

“Guess you had enough for now Jeno. Otherwise, you are getting a damn headache tomorrow. And that is nothing pleasant.”

“But we’re still playing!”, the younger babbled with blushed cheeks, looked into his eyes. “Let me have some fun! I can take more, I prove it to you!”

“It’s time for a break. You’re going to puke otherwise. Which nobody of us wants. Timeout for you and Haechan and Taeyong should think about drinking more or if they want to puke as well.”

“Fine!”

Nuzzling himself against his brother Jeno tucked his head under his chin, hugging him with a happy smile. Taeyong took a deep breath, pushing his hair back. Whatever types of shots Haechan and Jeno got, it was too much mixed. Haechan had his head rested on Taeyong’s shoulder, scanning the area while stroking over his best friend's knee. Taeyong patted his cheek in return, making sure that Haechan wasn’t passing out or something.

“You should slow down on drinking too.”, Taeyong said smirking, moved his nose when it was poked by his friend.

“You just want to cover the fact that you are not able to take more! You are such a lightweight! I want to continue! Let’s get more drinks!”

“Nooo!” Laughing Taeyong rested his forehead on his shoulder, rubbing it softly against it. “I had enough. We bot had enough at least for now. We are regretting this by tomorrow if we overdo it now, you know? Johnny and Ten need to pamper us a lot with food and painkillers.”

“I don’t care! Johnny can expect us to get drunk! We always were drunk back when Ten was living with us in the omega faculty. Don’t be a pussy.”

Sitting up abruptly Haechan hugged him bright grinning. Groaning when everything was turning in front of his eyes. Rubbing his face against Taeyong’s shoulder he glanced over to Jeno who was playing with Jaehyun’s fingers instead. 

“I need to pee. You coming with me?”

“Am I your mother?”

“No, that would be weird. I’m an adult. Don’t need my mom to help me get to the toilet. But you're my best friend instead.”

“You’re right. Someone needs to keep an eye on you anyway. Yes, I’m going with you.”

Helping his friend up Taeyong placed his arms around his waist to support him. Telling Jeno and Jaehyun shortly that they were going to the restrooms he laughed when Haechan stumbled when they start walking. Jeno watched after them, looking into his brother's face when they were out of sight.

“What were you and Taeyong doing here all by yourself? Don’t lie to me. Wouldn’t be nice and you hate liars yourself.”

“Nothing that concerns your little pretty head.”, sighing smiling Jaehyun rubbed his arm. “How are you feeling?”

“PERFECT!” Jeno said giggling into his ear, a bit right into it after. Eye-rolling Jaehyun took his neck, waited patiently until Jeno was done biting. Old habits never died.

“I’m glad that you have fun. But stop biting me. Please.”, Jaehyun put Jeno off his lap, getting up. When the younger omega whined, reached out for his hand. “Jeno I’m only getting you some water. You need more in your system than alcohol only. You stay here and don’t cause any trouble, got it?”

Grumbling Jeno leaned back, crossed his arms. Jaehyun returned just as quickly as he had left. Carrying three bottles of water instead of one. Pushing one into Jeno’s hand he demanded him to drink something, handed the other two a water a well when they returned. Haechan slumped right next to Jeno, throwing his arms around his neck.

“Can we dance more Jeno? I have too much energy left!”

“As much as I hate to be the bad guy here, Jeno should rest a bit longer.”

“But dancing alone is boring! Tae?! Are you tagging along?”

“Umm…”, Taeyong bit his lower lip. If he would head with Haechan alone to the dancefloor he could face that alpha on accident again. Which he didn’t wish for without Jaehyun by his side to keep the boyfriend thing up. “I’d rather stay here a bit longer. Why don’t you go and look out for Ten?”

“You’re no fun! You just want to stay to share more time with Jaehyun instead of me!”

After finishing the water Haechan straightened his clothes pouting before he shook himself shortly and headed excitedly to the dancefloor to get some energy out. Taeyong felt slightly bad for the younger to ditch him like that but he’d rather stay here than to deal with that asshole again. Hoped that Jaehyun had overheard what the other just said. Taeyong should definitely take care of Haechan’s alcohol limit before he speaks such bullshit.

A yelp left his mouth when someone was grabbing him by his waist, pulled him back onto someone's lap. Looking over his shoulder Taeyong raised an eyebrow while glancing at Jeno. The omega had simply pulled, as if he would weight nothing, over, nuzzled his chest against his back. Forehead rested against his upper back. When Taeyong tried to ask him something Jeno only grunted, rubbing his nose deeper into his back. Taeyong looked helpless at Jaehyun who sat beside them.

“He’s clingy and a little cuddle-holic when something is too much for him to handle. Thanks to the amount of alcohol he took in in that short time. I can take over if you feel uncomfortable. I could understand. Jeno is in this state a bit overwhelming and stubborn.”

Nodding slowly Taeyong tried to get off the other but Jeno wasn’t having that. With an iron grip around his stomach, he kept him on his lap, whining out in distress. Giving in finally the elder rested against his chest, looked shoulder-shrugging at the alpha.

“Guess I’m stuck. It’s fine. I can deal with him. He’s like Haechan. They have more in common than I thought.”

“If you say so. Just let me know if it is too much.”, careful the alpha stroke Jeno’s back, holding the eye contact with Taeyong. “I shouldn’t have let him drink that much. He’s going to be so exhausting by tomorrow morning. He’s 19, I know. But doesn’t stop me from being worried.”

“You wanted him to have fun, remember? Now deal with the consequences of that. And come on. It was a nice gesture from you to him. You have an eye on him the whole time, he will be grateful for that by tomorrow.

“How are you doing?”, the alpha asked curious, changing the topic quickly. Taeyong tilted his head from one side to the other.

“Good so far. I can handle alcohol fine so I’m not taking it that badly as Haechan or Jeno obviously.”, laughing Taeyong moved lightly to the music. Stayed still when he noticed an unfamiliar scent clinging to his body. He was surrounded by the smell of apple and cinnamon. Blushing lightly he glanced over to Jaehyun who checked the time. 

“Umm, Jae?”, Taeyong asked carefully. Fearing he would disturb Jeno somehow with a few movements. “Is it weird that I think Jeno is scenting me? Does his scent smell after apples and cinnamon? If yes, I’m right and he is scenting me right now. In the middle of the club.”

“What?”

On high alert, Jaehyun put the phone away, slid closer. Taking his brother's shoulder he shook him lightly, leaning forward to get a sniff. Smelling Jeno’s scent he rested his head against his in amazement. Straightening his posture he took his hands instead that were still tight around Taeyong’s stomach. Careful but with force he opened the grip, signalizing Taeyong to get up quickly. Pulling Jeno into his lap he tucked his head under his chin. Perplexed and overwhelmed Taeyong just stood there and observed that scene. The scent of apple and cinnamon still surrounding his body.

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah.”, the alpha smiled assuring, looking up to him. “It happens sometimes. Nothing to be concerned off. It’s weird that he decided to scent someone here in a club instead of somewhere more private. Sorry if it made you feel strange.”

“I was just surprised! I mean, as an omega I know we only scent people we like so I’m just damn surprised by that. Should I give you a minute or two?”

“No. He’s back on track in a few. Knowing him he feels relaxed and wants to hit the stage right away.”

Nodding silent Taeyong observed the young omega worried. Just as Jaehyun mentioned Jeno was up again after a minute, pushing his hair back relaxed. Smiling brightly he hugged Taeyong spontaneously, kissing his cheek during it, and disappear on the dancefloor to look out for Haechan. That was weird. Super weird. Jaehyun was surprised as well but didn’t mention it. It only meant that his little brother liked Taeyong. Otherwise, he wouldn’t have scent him that much. 

Swallowing Jaehyun tried to come up with another topic to lift the mood somehow. Noticing Taeyongs glances over to the dancefloor he came up with an idea.

“You want to go for another dance?”, he asked out of nowhere, smiled when their eyes met.

“I’m thinking about it.”, sighing Taeyong rubbed his legs, overthinking his decision. “But I don’t want to face that guy again. Or another guy with the same desires or wants. I have two options at this moment. I could stay here at the bar and get so drunk, I won’t remember anything tomorrow. I’m already slightly drunk but I can take a few more shots. Being drunk is nice sometimes. Which would be awesome at some point but I don’t want to have a total hangover. Or vomit tonight. The second option would be dancing. With the fact that someone is trying to annoy me again. Grobe my body or whatsoever. Just like that asshole earlier which I would face probably. Don’t want that.”

“That’s why I’m going with you if you choose the second option.”, Jaehyun exclaimed calmly. Arms hanging loosely by his side. “We don’t need to dance that close together you know? I’m just there to act quickly if he should try something again or another guy. Far enough so you have your space but close to interact as soon as I should sense trouble. What do you think about that? That is the most I can offer.”

“Let’s drink a bit more.”, the omega said rapidly, heading over to the bar. Taking the shot from the guy he just ordered. Drinking it he looked at the new glass in front of him. Irritated he lifted his head and looked to the worker who simply pointed to another guy across the room. Chuckling when Jaehyun put his arm around his shoulder, giving the alpha a threatening look. 

“Don’t drink it. Can’t have you drugged again. Better safe than sorry. May I say that you are a damn magnet for bad guys? Or assholes?”

“Fine. But you need to buy me a drink in return. It looks interesting.”, grinning Taeyong looked at him, pouted annoyed after the last sentence of the alpha. “I have never been a magnet for these kinds of alphas, don’t assume that! It isn't that nice. It just happened since you’re here in town! Before that, there was maybe just one guy who was like that. The others are polite and sweet. Don’t make it just my fault! Have nothing to do with you being around me that often to be pulled into this trouble as well. Maybe you just want to play the knight in the shining armor and save me every time from that mess to prove how awesome you are? To push your ego a bit? Huh? Admit it.”

Taeyong smirked lightly, alcohol kicking in completely. Nodding defeated Jaehyun waved the worker over, told him to give him a new drink and to take the old one instead. Taeyong hummed  
happily while waiting for the drink. Drumming with his hands on the bar. Resting more against Jaehyun the omega placed his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes for a short moment. Just when a glass was put down opened them again taking it excited. Jaehyun watched Taeyong sipping it slowly who squeezing his eyes when he tasted the alcohol.

“God this is heavy!”, he said coughing, licked his lips. “But sweet at the same time. Want to taste it?”

“I’m don’t have a sweet tooth, to be honest. But why not. Looks interesting. Let me show that I’m not that grumpy old man Jeno makes me look like.”

Jaehyun took the glass, drank it as if it was water. Taeyong watched him with big eyes, questioning how the other could drink that much of the high intense alcoholic drink without collapsing immediately. Reaching the glass over again Jaehyun caressed the omegas neck, trying to soothe his sensitive skin. Taeyong emptied the glass in one go, pushed his hair back, and nodded to the offer to dance.

By now Taeyong had learned there is no use in trying to change Jaehyun’s mind. Getting up he stumbled lightly, laughed when Jaehyun took his waist to support him. Alpha senses on full alert, fearing that someone might pull something like that asshole from earlier. Taeyong needed a short while and tried to get back into the rhythm. Jaehyun thought that Taeyong deserved some fun tonight without being harassed again. Just when someone touched his waist again from behind Taeyong flinched, spinning his head around. Regretting it when everything was turning harder than before. A side effect of alcohol. Did he regret it? 

Hell no.

Especially not when he was faced by the hot alpha that had just eyes for him at this moment. Mostly to make sure no one was annoying him, but Taeyong liked the imagination. Of Jaehyun just having his eyes on him instead of anybody else. Call him selfish but the thought was making his heartbeat harder. Creating competition between the beat of the music. Quickly he turned around so Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to see his blushed cheeks even if it was dark in the club.

“Relax. If you are that nervous further everyone will notice and see you as a target. Especially when you’re that drunk. We can’t have that right?”, Jaehyun whispered into his ear, pulling him close by his hips.

“Easier said than done.”, he replied simply, swallowing. Closing his eyes he took a deep inhale, tried to relax his body through the exhale. Jaehyun had his hands soft on his waist, giving the alphas that tried to come closer angry looks. Taeyong shrugged with his shoulders, resting his back against Jaehyun’s broad chest.

Noticing that Taeyong relaxed slowly Jaehyun took his hands off the omegas body, gave him a friendly smile when the younger turned around. Looking up to him with big doe brown eyes that were saying thank you. Caressing his head in a friendly manner he took it away and observed the area. When Taeyong was feeling comfortable again and moved to the flow of the music, ignoring everything around him. Jaehyun was pushed from behind and bumped into the omega who looked at him confused but shrugged with his shoulders. Taeyong got enough alcohol in his body right now to ignore it.

When he noticed another alpha approaching the omega Jaehyun wrapped his arms around his waist, pressed Taeyong’s back carefully against his chest. Being lost in the music and alcohol Taeyong rested his body trusting against Jaehyun’s. Enjoying the demanding safe grip around his body. Surprised he looked up to the other when he moved lightly as well. 

“Didn’t think you could dance.”, Taeyong said smirking, looked at him. Head rested comfy on the alphas shoulder.

“I can dance if I want to. But I’m way better with my bat. There are some hidden talents you don’t know about which I keep as a secret.” Jaehyun said smirking, looking down at him. Taeyong burst into laughter, trying to keep his dirty mind under control. The thing he was thinking was not the one Jaehyun meant with his bat. Baseball bat to be clear.

“So mysterious. And I’m good with balls. Think about it the way you want. Don’t mind any of the imaginations.”

Chuckling smirking Taeyong closed his eyes again and just listened to the music. Humming in excitement when a song came up that he knew. Taeyong had to thank the alcohol for being so chill around the alpha. Even when he noticed his stomach tickling he ignored it. Heart racing fast like he would have just got a three-hour match behind him. He still ignored it and lived the moment. Just enjoyed the physical contact he was able to get from Jaehyun. Smelling his addicted scent. Moving with the alpha Taeyong relaxed completely, opening his eyes after a while. Looking up to Jaehyun, observing him slowly. Jaehyun just tightened his grip, laying his hands carefully onto the omegas stomach. Pressing him as close as possible while looking out to avoid trouble again.

Why did both siblings get so good genes? It was so unfair. Jaehyun as the older brother and alpha on top was breathtaking and gorgeous. But his little brother Jeno was such a cute and pretty omega. It just wasn’t fair. From this angle, Taeyong was able to see his sharp jawline better than ever. Noticed his strongly high cheekbones. Their parents must be a damn good couple as well if their children were blessed with so good genes. Licking his lips slowly he starred onto his neck, tilting his head more. The urge of the alphas scent growing bigger.

Without thinking he buried his face in his neck, noticed that Jaehyun was getting tense lightly. Glancing down the alpha wrapped one arm safe around his waist, laid the other onto Taeyongs forehead. That made Taeyong chuckle.

“You still good? You seem a bit off with your mind. Guess the alcohol is taking you over.”

“Just enjoying the moment.”, he whispered so Jaehyun wasn’t able to hear it. Pulling his head back he looked up to him, blinked slowly before he nodded. Smiling carefully when Jaehyun stroke through his hair with a soft expression.

“You sure you don’t need anything else to drink? Water between some drinks will save the coming up day.”

“Don’t make me drunker than I’m already am!” He said laughing, placed his hands on the arm around his waist. “Want to survive the day tomorrow. And not laying in bed with a strong headache.”

“Touché. But I didn’t mean to make you drunk you know? I wanted to get you some water and not something with alcohol. Water won’t make you a drunk idiot.”

“That is what everyone is saying.”

Smirking sly Taeyong starred into Jaehyun’s eyes, feeling the world around fade away. It was as if his ears were filled with cotton, muting the music. Losing himself slowly in Jaehyuns lovely, deep brown eyes. It was not like he never noticed that the other had really amazing eyes. Strong but soft on the inside. Tilting his head a bit up he blinked, trying to read the alpha's eyes what he was thinking.

“You’re not using the scent blocker any longer.” It was more a fact than a question from Jaehyun who inhaled again lightly. It was a hard task to smell the omegas scent on this dance floor that was crowded by people, but still, it stood out in all these different smells. “It’s a thousand times better than this. It defines you.”

“You’re just saying this because you like it.”, Taeyong said with an eye-brow up, still looking into his eyes. Jaehyun chuckled lightly.

“Maybe you caught me there. It’s hard not too you know? It’s really unique and we shared a room for more than a week. I got used to it and was confused when I noticed last time at practice that you used scent blocker.” Jaehyun leaned his head down and smirked lightly. Holding his breath the omega just starred surprised at the alpha, feeling his breathing slightly on his skin. Blushing hard he starred at Jaehyun, heart beating fast. Fearing it might jump out of his chest any second. They had never stayed that close for longer than a few seconds before. This was a huge new level.

Licking his lips he glanced down to Jaehyun’s, questioning himself how they would feel and move against his. Pushing himself away from the alpha Taeyong focused more on dancing and to get his racing heart back to normal. Still knowing, even with the alcohol in his body, that he couldn’t let himself go like that. Jaehyun was just being nice to make sure he wasn’t harmed or anything. Taeyong yelped when he tripped over his feet, thanks to the filled crowd. Jaehyun caught him in no time, looked surprised into his face.

“Everything good?”

“Mhmm. An idiot made my trip, just like Jeno did to you on Tuesday. Thanks for the catch.”

“Would never say no to that. You’re light and easy to catch.”

“Tz. Lame pick up line.” Chuckling Taeyong straightened his posture, looked at the alpha who had his hand on his hips to give him some support. Jaehyun huffed, shook his head.

“You’re unbelievable.”

“Would be boring if not.”

Grinning the omega looked around, spotted Haechan chatting with that alpha he just met while Ten and Kun were having a dance competition on the dance floor. Jaehyun used the time to check after his brother who was enjoying some company at the bar. When arms were wrapping themselves around his neck, followed by some weight on his chest he tilted his head back to Taeyong. The omega had the head rested sideways on his chest, arms probably around his neck to get into a comfortable position. 

“Wasn’t the hug outside enough?”

“Shut up.”, growling Taeyong closed his eyes, trying to blend out the crowd on the dancefloor. He could make the alcohol responsible for his behavior tonight. If Jaehyun should ask of course. “I take every hug I can get.” 

“Not complaining. It’s just unusual but not annoying or something. Don’t worry.”

Humming quiet Taeyong opened his eyes again, hid the face in Jaehuny’s chest for a while before he dared to face him again. Without thinking he put one hand at the nape of Jaehyun’s neck, creating eye contact again. Sensing the tensed atmosphere between them the omega swallowed hard, feeling something between them that he couldn’t explain. The senses of his omega going crazy right now. Before he could hold himself back or think further Taeyong pulled Jaehyun closer, the alpha not resisting or fighting against it in any way. Through that Taeyong decided just to go for it. No matter what.

Breaking the small distance that was left the omega pressed his lips against the ones of the alpha. Not caring about the consequences of their positions. 

Taeyong sighed satisfied, eyes fluttered close. His body was overflown by emotions that were exploding inside of him. Joy, happiness, mixed with the tingle in his stomach spread through his body, making him shiver. Making the world stop moving, keeping this moment for an eternity. Making him needy for more than he just had. He never imagined Jaehyun’s lips being so soft to the touch, not even that they fit perfectly onto his. To be honest, he had never imagined that he would do this. 

Pressing himself harder against the alpha he dug his nails into his neck to get more support. Taeyong shivered when Jaehyun tightened his grip around his waist, pressing their waists together so that not even a piece of paper fitted between them. A quiet moan leaving his lips when he felt the alphas tongue touching his lips carefully. Exploring. Opening his mouth inviting he went limb like butter when the other was licking over his lips. Taeyong felt so in heaven right now. Ignoring that they shouldn’t do this. That they were not supposed to do this because Jaehyun was the coach while Taeyong was a member of that team.

It didn’t hurt sometimes to be a bit selfish. Right?

When Jaehyun pulled back lightly he feared that he would push him back and stop everything that they had right here but was surprised when his lips were attacked again. Whining needy Taeyong buried his hands in the alphas soft hair, pressing his body harder against his. Got onto his toes to get closer and higher for the alpha. When Jaehyun pulled back this time he tried to chase his lips again, whined quietly when he saw the denying in the eyes of the other. Panting fast Taeyong licked his lips with wide eyes. Jaehyun chuckled, cupping Taeyong’s cheek with his free hand. Placed a soft kiss onto his forehead. 

“I guess there was a drink too much for you hm? Let’s take a break, shall we?”

Taeyong just realized by now what he had done and fuck! He hated himself for giving his omega in and do that. For letting his omega take control over his actions. Turning his body back abruptly to the crowd he tried to calm down, felt his burned-up cheeks. Tried to forget whatever had happened between them just a few seconds ago, even if it had been the best thing for years. 

Taeyong had lost himself lightly in these deep brown eyes that were calming, without noticing. And that leads to a kiss that he had never imagined getting. Trying to find the rhythm of the music again to distract himself from the strong arm around his waist, the tall broad body behind him, and especially from Jaehyun. The alphas body fitting against his as if he was meant to be to stay there. Meant to be there and nobody else on this planet.

They both didn’t know how much time went by but at some point, he has been pulled away from the dance floor and placed onto the bench slowly. Opening his eyes Taeyong looked up to Jaehyun who had one arm over his shoulder, scanning the area. Unsure how to act, behave, or what to say Taeyong bit his tongue. Deciding to stay quiet as long as possible. Too ashamed and shy to bring the kiss up that had happened on the dance floor. Jaehyun leaned back, glanced at Taeyong who was starring onto the ground. Caressing his shoulder.

“Do you know where your friends are?”, he asked carefully, trying to get him to look at him but Taeyong refused.

“Yeah. The two are busy with someone else. I can understand if you want to check after Jeno. I umm, just stay here and do nothing.”, mumbling Taeyong avoided the eye contact, observing his shoes which were more interesting than anything else.

“I would and get some water on the way back. You sure? I could stay and text him?”

“It’s fine. Can survive on my own sometimes you know? Did it my whole life before you showed up.”

Laughing Taeyong held the gaze on the ground until the presence of the alpha disappeared. Face buried in his hands he groaned desperately. Wishing for Haechan or Ten being here now to help him out. He could easily sneak out of the club without anyone noticing and text them that he wasn’t feeling well. Or that he just wanted to go home. Rocking from one side to the other he glared onto his feet. Getting his phone out he checked the time. It was barely past 4 am. They wouldn’t leave in the next thirty minutes. Not when he had noticed how his friends were enjoying the night in here. Maybe he could text Johnny to come up early to give him some company. This was so fucked up. Whining he put the phone away, glancing up when Jaehyun took the spot beside him. Taking the water silent he sipped it, glancing back to the dancefloor. 

“How are you guys coming home?”

“Ten’s boyfriend is picking us up. If we give him a call if I remember correctly. But I need to find the others first.” Taeyong mumbled, caressing the cold glass of the water bottle. “But they are having fun. Who am I to be the meanie and stop that? Jeno convinced you to go out as well?”

“Didn’t have a choice. Not really. He’s in a city he doesn’t know and he could easily get lost or worse. I offered to accompany him. Make sure no one is hurting him and that he gets home safe. Our parents would kill me if I would let something happen to him.”

“Huh.” Nodding Taeyong drank some more, reaching the bottle over to Jaehyun who took them without question. Grumbling Taeyong flinched when his stomach growled lightly.

“You feeling alright Taeyong? Should we head out again?”

“The last time I drank so much is months ago. Give my body some time to get used to it.”

Leaning back Jaehyun nodded. What a crazy night. Questioning he looked at Jeno who came over, slumping down on his lap sideways. Nuzzling himself into his brother's chest. Eye-brow squeezed worried he pointed at Taeyong.

“Is he alright?”

“Well,”, Jaehyun started lightly, deciding to keep the thing that happened on the dancefloor a secret. Jeno would go crazy and make a tantrum if he hears that. “His body is a bit stressed with the amount of alcohol. He needs a few minutes. You have fun so far?”

“I do! Got some drinks for free, had a few talking with nice guys, and danced a lot. Thanks for going with me! You had fun as well?”

“Depends on how you see it. But it’s a nice change. Didn’t go clubbing since I’m here. I’m too old for that. But at a few times, I had fun, yes.”

“Grumpy Cat, that is what you are. Tae, you are fine? Should we head to the restroom or outside? Don’t know, you need to vomit? I could accompany you to the restroom. Should I get Haechan or Ten? I mean Haechan is making out with someone but Ten and that other guy are at the bar.”

“I’m okay.” Straightening his upper body carefully Taeyong took a deep breath, looked at him. “Go and have fun as long as your brother wants to stay here.”

“We shouldn’t stay that long anyway. You’re going to be mad and sulking tomorrow.”

“Where do you take that?”, Jeno looked demanding at his brother, hands on his hips.

“Experience. Go and have fun, it’s past 4 am already. We’re leaving the latest in thirty minutes. Now go.” Ruffling his hair Jaehyun let Jeno out of his lap and watched him jog over to the dancefloor.

“He’s like a little clone of you.”, Taeyong said smiling, leaning back. Playing with the bottle in his hands. Noticing the confused expression of Jaehyun he decided to explain. “The looks, the way he carries about others, the energy. The only thing that is making the difference is the way you both talk and act. While he is a babbling, energy-filled bubbly person, you’re the calm one, think before you speak and think of what your opponent would react. Mostly due to your age and the things you experienced so far in life. It’s nothing bad. Unique but same in a good way.”

“You got any siblings?”

“None. I’m a single child.” Shoulder shrugging the omega tilted his eyes back to the empty bottle. Placing it on an empty table next to the bench they were sitting on. “Can’t complain tho. It’s nice to see how siblings interact with each other.”

“I’m sure Jeno can spill more of the secrets we have.”

Chuckling Jaehyun crossed his arms, closed his eyes for a short while. This was awkward. Taeyong didn’t want to bring up the kissing on the dancefloor. He just prayed that neither Jeno, Haechan, or Ten had seen that. It would be his end. Imaginary. Deep in thoughts, the omega busied himself with the hem of his shirt. Taeyong sighed relieved when Ten and Haechan made their way over. Big smiled on their faces disappeared when they noticed their friend's expression and the weird atmosphere around them.

“Haechan and I decided it’s best to head home. Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah. I’m kinda tired.”

“Jeno, we’re going too. We wait till your boyfriend is picking you guys up. Let’s wait outside, the cold air will do you all good.”

The group headed out where Ten was calling Johnny immediately that he could come to pick them up. Resting against the wall Taeyong listened to Haechan’s babbling how awesome it was and that they needed to do things like this more often. Jeno was lost in his thoughts while Ten was chatting with Kun who decided to leave as well over some ideas for the performance. 

Jeno hugged his older brother at some point, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Is really everything alright with Tae? He looks so deep in his thoughts. Anything happened?”

“Everything is fine. He’s just tired. That’s all. You had fun?”

“A lot. Thanks again for coming with me!”, smiling Jeno kissed his brother's cheek, looked towards Taeyong who was starring blank into the sky.

A car was pulling over after fifteen minutes, stopped in front of them. Getting out Johnny greeted the surprisingly big group that he didn’t expect. Smiling awkwardly. They said goodbye to everyone before they got into the car and drove away. Haechan and Taeyong shared the backseat while Ten sat in the front, chatting with his boyfriend.

Johnny helped the half-drunken Taeyong when they reach their apartment. Walking him into the bathroom he made space so Ten and Haechan could take over. Respecting their privacy. While Ten got some clothes for them, Haechan helped his best friend to get the make-up off his face. It made him curious why Taeyong was standing beside him with his mind.

“Tae? Taeyong? Haechan at Taeyong. Do you hear me?”

“Huh? Y-yeah I do. Why? Something happened?”

“Um, yeah? With you? What happened at the club that you are that absent?”

“Gonna tell you tomorrow. I’m too tired to do now. Thanks for helping me get off the make-up. I just want to lay down and sleep. Did you have fun with that guy? What was his name? Seonghwa?”

“He was nice. We exchanged numbers and he said I should text him if I want to grab a coffee with him. Surprisingly good. Even Ten had a good time. Caught him dancing with that Kun guy from the same major. God, he’s such a good dancer. I’m so jealous. You should have seen them. How their bodies moved together and their expressions. As if they were trying to dominate who could look the most wanted one.”, sighing jealous Haechan checked if he got off every make-up from Taeyong before he helped him into some sleeping clothes, let him brush his teeth after.

“Don’t say this too loud. Johnny can get jealous. And when he is jealous, he’s fucking furious jealous. Don’t bring this ever up with him nearby. Okay? Let us save some trouble that can be avoided. Ten just had fun, it wasn’t like they were rubbing themselves or that Ten gave him a lap dance. Besides, he’s crazy in love with Johnny and would never betray him. I go to bed, sleepy.”

“I get ready myself and join you soon. Drink some water before you go to sleep.”

Humming shoulder-shrugging Taeyong walked barefoot out of the bathroom. Bumping half-asleep into Ten who carried three water bottles in his arms. Dropping one on accident he picked it up, smiling at the other.

“Ready for bed? Got something to drink for you and Haechan.”

“Mhmm, I’m sleepy.”

Ten lead him into the guestroom, pushing the blanket back. Two bottles on the nightstand he opened the third, pushing the other to drink. 

“If you need anything tonight, feel free to get it. Whatever happened tonight in the club made you happy. But confused at the same time. Which is a good thing. I assume it has something to do with Jaehyun because you are reeking after him. ‘M not pushing you to tell me to know. Tomorrow is perfect. Go and get some sleep and we talk about this tomorrow.”

Nodding tired Taeyong closed the bottle, hugged Ten tight before he let him go. Ten smiled sweet, covering the other when he laid down and left the room with one bottle in his hand. Wishing Haechan a good night as well when they met on the corridor he tapped slowly into the kitchen. Yawning loud. Rumoring through the fridge he took a small amount of Johnny’s dinner, climbing onto the kitchen island, and ate it peacefully. Squeezing his eyes shut when the room was lightened up out of nowhere. Johnny leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

“Why are you eating in the dark?”

“Was too lazy to put on the lights. I’m tired. Thank you for picking us up love. I make it up to you somehow. Don’t know, pick you up as well or allow you to make a wish that you always wanted to speak out loud. I will think of something to make it up to you. ”

“No problem. Seemed like you guys had fun. I’m heading out for the bed.”

Johnny put off the lights grunting when he was leaving the room. Sighing Ten dropped his head, munching the leftovers. Ten was too tired and exhausted to deal with this tonight. Tomorrow was enough time for drama and trouble. Not now. Not tonight. 

Slipping off the counter he placed the dirty dishes into the sink, emptying the bottle halfway he took a quick shower to get rid of the sweat and scent that was clinging to his skin. Using Johnny’s shower gel he dried himself fast, joined Johnny twenty minutes after in bed. Clothed in sweatpants and the big shirt of the alpha he slumped down, sighing relaxed. When Ten nuzzled against Johnny’s back he frowned when the alpha grunted. Not moving in the slightest. Pushing up onto his elbow he looked over the alphas shoulder right into his peaceful face. Pouting. Sighing deeply he rested his forehead against his back, pulling the blanket higher, and fell asleep quickly. 

He could deal with drama tomorrow.

Jaehyun was kicking the door shut at the same time, slipping out of his shoes. Jeno had started to whine after five minutes of walking, demanding to be carried. Piggy-back was the best he could offer. In his room he dropped his brother on the big bed, taking off his shoes and jeans. Jeno whined in annoyance, trying to pull his legs close. Which made it harder for Jaehyun to get him out of his clothes.

“Jeno, stop fighting!”, he cursed, threw the jeans into the room when it was off. Exchanging his shirt with one of his oversized hoodies Jaehyun covered him with his fluffy blanket. Changing quickly as well he got something small for his brother and some water. Sitting on the edge of his bed he shook the omega softly, pushing the snack in front of his mouth.

“Say ‘Ahhh’.”

“’M not hungry.”, Jeno whined, looking up. Pouting he gave in to the look Jaehyun was giving him and ate it without further discussion. With it settled in his body he drank somebody, rolling onto his back to observe the older in a comfy position.

“You will thank me for this tomorrow Jeno. Can I ask you something?”

“Ohhh! My big brother needs some advice to get that hot omega named Taeyong as his?”

“Looks like you’re not drunk enough.” Laughing Jaehyun hit him with a pillow, climbed over him, and slumped down on the other side. “Not that type of question. More, why did you scent Taeyong? In the middle of the club?”

“Had the urge too. I like him.”, smiling in an adoring way Jeno cuddled into the side of the alpha, chin rested on his shoulder. “Can you two really not get together? He would be perfect for you. I told him about your exes and why it didn’t work and you two wouldn’t break up. I just feel it. I’d love to call him one of our family. Maybe you two would even mate and get pups! Baseball addicted pups just like their parents! And I could take care of them! I’m a good babysitter! Ask our neighbors.”

“You had always been such a dreamer.”, sighing Jaehyun wrapped his arms around him, caressed his head softly. “But we talked about it an-”

“You two fucking kissed!”

Jeno spat angrily. Slowly it was annoying how much Jaehyun fought with himself and his alpha inside over this topic. Hitting his chest grumbling Jeno pushed himself up, glared at him growling. Jaehyun was frozen. Where did Jeno know that? Swallowing hard he tried to come up with an excuse to end this conversation.

“We didn-”

“Don’t dare to deny that. I saw you two kissing. Don’t come up with a lame excuse because it won’t work. Not this time. And damn it was a good kiss! Like in these movies. When two lovers that were separated meet again after a long time. I could observe enough to see that neither you nor Taeyong did it in a drunk state or out of your minds. You two wanted it and you two took the chance.”, furious Jeno hit the alpha's chest harder. “Why are you still fighting over something you want? Want it a fucking lot!”

“It’s not that easy Jeno, it’s-”

“What is not easy!? You are sometimes so unbelievable. Do you like Taeyong?”

“Well, I do but what does this have to mean wit-”

“Did you enjoy that kiss?”

“Do you think to change your major in university? Or why do I feel like I would be at the police and questioned a lot of dumb things?”, huffing Jaehyun held Jeno’s wrist in his hand to stop him from hitting his chest. The omega let out a snort.

“They are not dumb! Now answer my question. Goddammit! You’re not five!”

“Let’s say I liked it. What then? The world is not gonna explode in spark, glitter, and shiny bubbles.”

“You big idiot developed feelings for Lee Taeyong but you are an asshole to accept and see it! Is it because of your ex's? They were dumb anyway. Didn’t like any of them. Taeyong on the other hand is a fucking catch. The best catch in this century, especially for you! I got it that you can not start something serious with him while being his coach. I got that, don’t worry. Don’t need to bring these kinds of arguments up again. But what after? What if you are done being his coach? You don’t even want to try a long-term relationship. Which could work out between you two. You are busy with baseball, he is busy with baseball. You could visit each other during vacations. Where is the problem? Love always finds a way dickhead!” Jeno yelled angry at his brother who stared blankly at him. Jeno was taking the alcohol better than he thought he would.

“Language Jeno.”, Jaehyun said grumbling, glared at him. The omega rolled with his eyes while grunting.

“Age isn’t a problem either! You are only 6 years older than him. There are partners with a wider age gap. So what are you so damn afraid of Jaehyun? I know you inside out, I can tell you’re holding yourself back. So what is there that you fear?”

“Life isn’t easy Jeno. I can not simply start something with him after I’m done being their coach and just leave to get into my back life in LA. Being separated into two different cities 17 hours apart, things can get worse. I had enough relationships. It’s not like I’m completely free of long-term relationships. The different places I have to go with my team for matches proofs it. I’m not fond of relationships like this and to bound someone to me who deserves better.”

“But there I no one better than you! You are worth him. More than anyone on this planet.”

“I just don’t want my next relationship to collapse and break because of the distance. I’m not ready to do this again or fond of. Maybe Taeyong finds someone else in the meantime and nothing matters anyway. He deserves someone that is right by his side when he needs it. Which I can’t over in LA. Okay. Let me be honest with you until you break one of my ribs in my upper body because I’d like to keep them in one piece.”, sighing Jaehyun moved onto his side, facing the omega. Head rested on his hand.

“I liked the kiss. And didn’t do it to use Taeyong in his drunken state. I’m not an asshole that uses omegas like that. I like him. More than I should. Which I am never saying out loud while being his coach. I feel something, yes. But let you know why I’m not taking the opportunity because I can’t. I’m his coach he’s my athlete. Even when I’m done being his coach, I head right back home to get back on the field in my team. There is no time for romantic or enough space to think about it. We would only be able to write messages, emails, or do calls. Just like we do. You were annoyed by staying up late just to talk to me for a while. Taeyong doesn’t deserve this. I just don’t want to break his heart in the beginning when I could avoid it in the first place.”

“What if he brings the kiss up? Wouldn’t it be awkward?”

“Don’t know. We talk about it like adults and try to forget it. Staying professional about it.” 

“Why are you so complicated big brother? Why? Try to get a piece of me. I’m uncomplicated and sweet.”, smiling Jeno bit into his nose, let go when Jaehyun pushed him away.

“Because I stay realistic for the two of us. You know me Jeno. I’m not good at expressing my feelings through words. More through physical contact and gestures. I am not fighting a war I know I am not going to win.”

“So you would let someone else get Taeyong’s heart then? Can’t you be selfish once? Just one time to get what you desire?”

“To end everything in chaos? No. I’d rather handle something like this myself instead of breaking everything we have so far.” Smiling lightly Jaehyun scratched the omega behind his ear. Head slumped into the pillow to rest. Jeno starred at him frowning, pouting. So there blew the wind. Jaehyun was only scared to ruin a relationship due to the long distance.  
Crawling up slowly Jeno wrapped his arms around the alphas head who looked up in confusion.

“Sometimes you are just a big idiot who has his luck right in front of him. A dummy who can use a hug I guess. Come here you big, tough alpha.”

Laughing quiet Jaehyun buried his face in his brother's chest, arms wrapped tight around his waist to get the cuddles. Jeno kissed the top of his head, clung to him like a koala. Alphas needed cuddles as well at some point.

Which his big brother needed desperate even if he didn’t let it show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY DID IT! OH MY GOD!😭😭😭
> 
> Jaehyun and Taeyong finally kissed!💖  
> I'm so curious how things are going to be from now on because they are still athlete and coach!
> 
> AND ALL THESE DAMN SEXUAL ALLUSION! THE ATMOSPHERE BETWEEN THEM IS SO HOT! THAT MOMENT ON THE DANCEFLOOR WAS JUST LIT!
> 
> Sly fox Jeno even caught them doing it, which is going to be interesting in the future~  
> The harmony between Jung brothers is so lovely to see and Jeno found one of his fears🥺
> 
> I just want to hug everyone 😭😭😭😫
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think how everything is going to be from now on and what is going to happen next!
> 
> See you all next Wednesday!!! 🥰💖
> 
> My Twitter account if ya'll interested [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	32. Mission: JaeYong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Wednesday just as much as I love you guys!
> 
> Thank you all for your support, kudos and comments you leave! 💖🥺
> 
> Love you all!!!  
> If you want to chatt with me, just sent me a DM on twitter!!
> 
> I'M SO HAPPY FOR NCT TO GET THE AWARDS AT THE MAMAS 2020!!!!! 💖💖🥺

Ten woke up through the sunbeams that were caressing and kissing his face softly. Blinking fast when he opened his eyes, moving onto his side, reaching out for Johnny to get the missing cuddles of last night. A whine filling the room when the alpha wasn’t anywhere nearby. Rolling over onto the other side he took Johnny’s pillow, inhaled the scent before he sat up slowly.

Slumping into the kitchen he made himself a coffee, leaning weakly against the fridge. Yawning he turned his head up when he heard someone coming closer, either way, it would be Haechan, Taeyong, or Johnny. But it wasn’t Johnny, he would have noticed by the way he walked and the scent. Giving the youngest who entered a soft smile. 

“Good morning Haechannie. Did you sleep well?”

“Mhmm. Like a rock. Might think about moving into your guestroom. It’s so huge and comfy and I love it!”, Haechan said giggling, took a cup of coffee as well. “What about you Ten? You kinda look exhausted.”

“Can’t complain but my legs are killing me. I danced too much.” Chuckling Ten jumped onto the counter, drinking his coffee slowly. “Taeyong is still sleeping?”

“Mhm. I fell asleep as soon as my body hit the bed. Don’t know when he fell asleep. Do you know if he had something going on with someone in that club? He looked so deep in thoughts when Johnny picked us up.” 

“Can’t tell Haechan. While you were busy with that alpha and Jeno at some point, I was busy with Kun on the dance floor. But I guess Taeyong was with somebody. He was reeking after someone specific. If you know what I mean.” Smirking Ten was grinning at Haechan who got the hint after a few seconds. Haechan was adorable while he was still waking up in the morning. Sitting on the chair to enjoy his coffee.

“Doesn’t Johnny hate Kun by the way? Now that you brought up that you were busy with him. Cause Kun tried something once with you? Wasn’t it a kiss or asking you out for a date? I mean Johnny acted weird when he picked us up. Abstained. Pissed even. Maybe he was mad?”

Sighing grunting Ten nodded, looked at him tired before he started to speak.

“This was years ago and an understatement. Everyone knows that. Kun is a fellow student of mine, a good dancer, and a nice guy. Yes, he asked me out while I and Johnny were still doing the dating-courting thing, but I declined his offer nicely back then. There was nothing between us and there will never be. Johnny and I talked about this a lot and we trust each other. Don’t assume things that are not true. I talk with him about it. Jesus.”, eye-rolling Ten continued to drink his coffee, looking onto the clean surface of the kitchen island. Haechan pouted in confusion, arms and head rested on the kitchen island.

“Looked different to me yesterday if I may be honest. Judging from the way you both danced together. You both put on a fancy show with these damn sexy facial expressions. You need to teach me how to do that!”, Haechan looked jealous at him. Ten was a master of facial expression, always fitting for every situation. Especially the skills for a damn sexy face was something Haechan was jealous of. The lascivious erotic faces he could make surprised him every time. Johnny was a damn fucking proud alpha to call himself his boyfriend. “Where’s your boyfriend anyway?”

“Shut up you idiot. Let’s drop that exhausting Kun topic. Okay? It’s Saturday and it’s 1 pm. If I’m correct Johnny is at the gym right now to work out. Miss him so much?”

Grinning Ten crossed his leg, rested his head against the cupboard behind him. He was so damn tired. Haechan hummed, caressing the cup. 

“You know I was joking right? About you and Kun? Wasn’t nice of me assuming that something was going on between you and Kun. You’re not mad about it?”

“Can never be mad at our little sunshine.”

Placing the cup down Ten opened his legs and arms. Signing him to finally get over. Happily, Haechan rushed towards him, giggled when arms and legs were wrapped around his body immediately. Hugging Ten as tight as he could in return. Kissing the top of his head Ten let him go and jumped off the counter. God, he was still reeking after sweat and Kun. Deciding to take another quick shower he called towards Haechan to make something to eat while he would be in the bathroom. Haechan went for cereals, put on some music with his phone, and danced to it.

With everything set up, he made his way over to the guestroom, spotted Taeyong laying awake in the middle of the bed. Knees bend up, hands hiding his face. Quiet curses and groanings were heard which made Haechan suspicious. Curious even. Jumping onto the bed he sat down on his pelvis, stroking his sides softly.

“Why so grumpy already at this time? It is such nice weather outside! Sun is shining, we slept long! Which means! Something happened. If yes, what!? Tell me, tell me, tell me! I‘m your best friend, I have every right to know!”

“I did so much bullshit at the club. I fucked up. Everything.” Taeyong whimpered in self-hatred, rubbing his face furiously. Grabbing a pillow behind him he pressed it deep into his face to blend out the world and disaster he was in. Haechan tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in confusion. What was Taeyong talking about? What did he fuck up? And what did he mean with ‘everything’? Sometimes he wasn‘t getting what the elder was talking about.

“What do you mean by you fucked up? With what exactly? And who? Were you with someone? I’m dumb, of course, you were with someone. Otherwise, you wouldn’t react like this. Tell me, please?”

“Fucking Jung Jaehyun. Happy now?!” Taeyong yelled desperately into the pillow, clinging to it like a monkey when Haechan was trying to pull it away. Inhaling deeply he laid his hands lazy beside his head. Looking into the irritated face of his best friend.

“Woah! Okay. Let’s talk about this. During breakfast! Johnny is out and Ten should be finished with showering by now. We need something in our tummies first and coffee as well. It calms you down and makes you less panicked. Especially you.”

Smiling Haechan got off him, went with him into the kitchen where Ten was already sitting. Greeting Taeyong with a small ‘good morning’ he gave him a cup of coffee as well. The three of them ate together in comfortable silence. Haechan brought the topic up when Taeyong had at least one coffee in his body to know that he was feeling a bit better and calm especially.

“Now tell us. What exactly happened?”, the younger asked, confusing Ten lightly.

Taeyong pushed the empty bowl aside, took gratefully another cup of coffee before he started to explain what exactly happened between him and Jaehyun. How he tried to tell a guy to fuck off. How he made up the boyfriend story and that Jaehyun played along as if he really would be his boyfriend. How he helped him out again, didn’t leave his side the whole time, and how close were dancing together. Bodies pressed together to keep anyone else away.

“It’s not like I did it on purpose! B-but there was this one moment where we were starring at each other and I don’t know. We played around, making dumb jokes and he even admitted that he liked my scent. I acted just so dumb! Who the fuck is pushing his nose into his coach's neck and act like this!? Like a hormone controlled fucking teenager!? Or a dumb omega in heat! Maybe I should say it was because of the alcohol or…don’t know. I will come up with a lie. It was nice, even perfect but this can never happen again. What the heck will he think about me now!? That I’m a drunk, touch starved omega that is harassed by alphas all the time! He even brought it up! That I’m a magnet for trouble. This makes me think he is done with helping me out every damn fucking time. I’m done even myself with that. So many nonsenses are happening since we know each other. Maybe Jaehyun is the reincarnation of bad luck. Dozens of alphas are playing with me and he is always the one helping me out. I’m not such a weak omega. It makes me crazy and I think of asking Taeil out for some self-defense lesson. I hate my life. Hate it, hate it, hate it!”

Frustrated Taeyong slammed his fist onto the table, ignoring the incoming pain. Ten got up immediately, walking over to him. 

“Tae, take deep breaths. You need your right hand to throw, don’t hurt yourself.” Ten suggested, took his hand carefully. Caressing it softly he gave him a friendly smile. “If you liked it you don’t have or need to feel embarrassed or guilty. Concerning his scent and the cuddling I mean. Jaehyun just wanted to help you while you were being harassed by an asshole. Protected you again, I forgot to count how often by now, but he didn’t do this because he saw it as his duty as your coach. It was in his free time and that means he feels something for you. You are important to him. That you are always in these kinds of situations when he is around, these are just coincidences. Do not feel bad for something you truly wanted at that moment. Okay? You should never.”

“Maybe he just did it to avoid myself getting barely raped again. Thought of that!? It’s not like this didn’t happen a few weeks ago. How should I face him after this on Monday! He didn’t drink much and was on his sober mind! Which means he will remember everything and sees me as a horny dumb omega!” 

Helpless Taeyong buried his hands in his messy hair, pulled at it until his knuckles turned white. Biting his lip Ten took his wrist, buried his nose against his neck softly Haechan inhaled the spicy scent of Taeyong, left out a whimper. Sliding off the seat Haechan hugged him from the side, scenting him softly to get rid of the painful and scared scent of the other. Taeyong bit his tongue, lowered his hands slowly. Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths together with his friends, let his shoulders drop when he calmed down again. Ten and Haechan stayed where they were, not disturbing the physical contact.

“You need to stay calm sweety. If he wants to talk with you about it, it means he thought about what happened. Maybe in a good way, maybe in a bad way. You will never know if you don’t talk with him. But don’t try to avoid the conversation. If you’re not talking about this, there will be something between you two. Which affects practice. And you guys have this conflict with each other. It’s the best you can do. It might not be the best in your view and you will be scared. But we all have to face these kinds of things and talk about them. Because talking solves most things.”

“Still. I feel so dumb right now. Can the earth swallow me, please? To avoid the conversation? I really don’t want to talk with him about the kiss. Because I liked it and it shows off my weak side as an omega. I’m not going to practice ever again. Not until his time as a coach is over and he is back in LA.”

Resting his head on the kitchen island Taeyong threw his arms over his head, ignored the small soft giggling from Ten and Haechan. Bucking his back against the hands that were scratching it in slow circles.

“We all have to go through tough times at some point.”, Ten spoke quietly, kissing the top of his head. “Haechan with Mark, you with Jaehyun. Fate isn’t always on our side.”

“Can’t we have something amazing like you have with Johnny?”, Taeyong asked jealously, looked up to the already taken omega. “You both are perfect. Hard-working to reach your dreams, holding together at all costs, and be there for each other. No fighting or jealousy. The ultimate idol pair and relationship.”

“It’s not like we never fight Taeyong.”, sighing Ten moved to the chair next to his. “We have a lot of fights. We just don't bring them up because we solve them on our own. It’s normal for a relationship. What would be one without fights? Unnormal and boring. But if we have a day where we bicker around or fight, we sit down after, talk about it in detail and forgive each other no matter what was said or done. Otherwise, the relationship is doomed to be destroyed. Do you know what the key is? Conversation is. One small thing to add. It isn’t always that perfect as you assume. Never.”

“Oh, come on. You fucking live together for two months and nothing has changed between the both of you.” Haechan said admiringly, looked soulful at Ten who shrugged with his shoulders. “I want the same once that you both are having now. An alpha that loves me truly, that picks me up in the middle of the night, not caring about the place. Someone who can cuddle me to death and help me when I’m down. The missing half to me.”

“You both will find the right guy Haechan. Just as I did with Johnny. Sometimes you meet him earlier as expected or later. But you both will find the missing puzzle. I’m sure of that because you guys deserve it the most. Now you have to head into the bathroom and take a shower. You both really need one. You reek. After sweat and alcohol.”

Grinning Ten shushed them out of the kitchen so he could clean in peace. Hearing the front door being slammed shut he jumped lightly. Pushing his head into the corridor he watched Johnny dropping his bag onto the ground. Wasn’t a good sign if you asked Ten. Mostly the alpha was annoyed by something or overthinking a specific thing. Slipping out of his shoes silent Johnny headed over to the kitchen. Not sparing the omega a single glance.

“Since when are you guys up?”, he asked while walking past Ten to get some water out of the fridge. “I mean you all slept like rocks when I got up.”

“Something around thirty to forty minutes. How was the workout in the gym? You kinda look deep in thoughts and somehow angry. Is everything alright love?”

“I was able to get some anger out of my body and energy. Which I needed after last night. Looked like you guys had fun yesterday if you ask for my opinion.”

Johnny grunted lightly pissed, slamming the fridge close. Getting a glass out of the cupboard he filled it with water. Resting against the counter he looked at his boyfriend. Expecting an answer. When the omega didn’t get the hint he rolled with his eyes, hands laying flat behind him on the counter.

“I mean, must have been a coincidence that Kun was there as well. Kun out of all damn people. Fucking Kun who has a damn crush on my boyfriend. And let me repeat it once again. My boyfriend. I thought this was supposed to be a damn omega night only! Not a night to meet fellow students or to act that casual and comfy with them. To me, it looks like you had fun the way you were reeking after him Ten. I hope you showered already to get rid of that stinking scent on your body because I can’t stand it.”

Ohh. From that direction blows the wind. Now Ten understood why Johnny was pissed and angry at him. Especially at him. But it was no excuse for assuming that he did something with Kun. It wasn’t nice and unfair. Sighing he walked over to the other, stopped in front of the alpha. When he tried to take his hands Johnny growled while shaking his head. Snorted growling. 

“Don’t start this whole physical omega calm down thing.”, Johnny said while gesturing a circle in the air with his hands. “It won’t calm me down now so don’t even waste energy to try. I want an answer Ten. Why did you reek after Kun as if you guys would have done something? Like, more than a small hug of friends. If you are even on that term. ‘Friends’. I want an explanation right now. Or should I ask Kun myself? No problem. I know where he lives on campus because one of my friends lives next to his apartment. So? I listen!?”

“We didn’t do anything. My god! We just met! It was a coincidence that he was there as well. Okay? There was nothing. How often do I have to tell you that I am not interested in Kun? We are not even that close because I respect that you don’t like him! I only greet him before practice and on campus, that’s it. We just met by coincidence and talked a bit. I’m not someone who ignores people you know? We danced, yes. But that was all. The club was full of people and there wasn’t so much space. I don’t know what you are imagining right now what we would have done. Or assume, that I would have done something that you only imagine because I ‘reek’ after him. You have to trust me at some point just as much as I trust you. Why are you thinking I would betray you, Johnny? I just don’t get it.”

Ten said calmly, took a deep breath when he was finished. Johnny just looked unamused at him, drank his water silent. Snorting Johnny put it into the sink when he was done and left without a single word with heavy steps. Watching Johnny silent Ten stayed where he was, knowing that the alpha just needed a bit more time to come down. It was always like this. Getting the silent punishment to show that he was still pissed. Hearing their bedroom door being shut he sat in the living room, taking his tablet from the table, and checked some things online. Ten knew that Johnny just needed more time for himself to reflect on their conversation. Which gave him some time as well to do so. Laying down he rested his head on the armrest. Blowing out some air. 

Just when Taeyong’s head disappeared over the backrest he shut the tablet off, raising his eyebrows.

“Already done with the shower? You know you can take your time.”

“Mhmm. You and Johnny are good? His scent is really spicy and angry. He passed by with a furious expression.”

“Just a small jealousy thing. Nothing we are not capable to handle. You guys in for something? We could...don’t know, watch a movie? Hang out? Go out and have a small walk through the park?”

“Oh, I’d love to. But no, I can’t. I need to study and Haechan wants to chill a bit at home. And not be a burden for you guys. We stayed for two nights in a row. You and Johnny need some time for yourselves. Especially now after this small verbal fight, I guess. Have a nice weekend okay? Text me if you need some help. Haechan and I are always there for you two.”

“If that is the case then, umm, I’ll walk you to the door.”

Patiently Ten waited at the front door till his best friends came over with their things. Hugging them tight to say goodbye he closed the door after them. 

Resting his back against it he took a deep breath. Maybe Johnny would be relaxed after a shower. With his free time, he decided to change the sheets of the beds. First, he started with the guest bedroom, moved then into his and Johnny’s. Taking his pillow he sniffed at it. It didn’t even reek after Kun that much. Throwing the dirty sheets onto the ground he exchanged them with the fresh ones immediately. Carrying the dirty ones through the apartment he dropped them beside the bathroom door with a pout on his face. When Johnny stepped out Ten stayed silent until he was able to enter without another confrontation.

Ignoring the glances he got from the alpha he started to do the laundry in the bathroom. Letting the door open he started the machine and stretched his arms.

Johnny didn’t talk with him until it was time for dinner. Ten had made some bibimbap, hoping that Johnny would calm down again. Busy with setting the table he greeted his boyfriend with a soft smile. Placing the pot onto the table.

“I hope you’re hungry. I made some bibimbap, knowing that you like it.”

“I’m not that hungry,” Johnny said calmly but still annoyed by all of this. Ten swallowed down the words on his tongue, put something into their bowls. Pushing one towards Johnny he ate with the knowledge that he didn’t do anything wrong.

“You can be angry at me as much as you want and pissed as well, but you shouldn’t ignore the signs of your body like that.”

Taking more of the cooked food Ten glanced at Johnny, continued to eat. When he was done he cleaned the table and headed out to the living room. Should Johnny sulking a bit more longer and being pissed. Laying down on the couch again he played some games on the tablet. Ignoring the alpha completely when he walked around. Just when he was stopping behind the couch he put the device down.

“You back to normal again?” Ten asked unimpressed, gave Johnny an annoyed expression.

“You promise that nothing else happened?”

“Since when are we together? Five years. Did I ever lie to you in these five years? Or betrayed you? No. it was a rhetorical question. We really just met by coincidence. Drank one drink together before we had some fun on the dance floor. Dancing fun, nothing else. I may have reeked after him because the floor was crowded and we bumped into each other sometimes. Nothing. Happened. I promise. You have to believe me in these kinds of this. I love you. Why should I hook up with someone else if I have you already?”

“It’s...it’s just..”, Johnny started to explain before he walked around the couch, placing one leg between Ten’s waist and the backrest, hovering over him protectively. ”I just can’t help myself if it comes to you. I love you and don’t want to lose you. It’s my alpha instinct. I just go crazy as soon as it concerns you. I know that Kun still wants something from you. I just feel it. I was so fucking angry at you yesterday when we were alone and I smelled his scent all over you. Fucking everywhere! Got furious when I saw you two standing together when I picked you up. He just gave you these looks and I went fucking mad! My alpha went fucking crazy.”

“Johnny, love. Calm down, please. Nobody is ever going to take me away from you.”

With a soft touch, the omega cupped Johnny‘s face, pulled him closer. Caressing his cheeks softly he noticed the light red color in Johnny’s eyes. Kissing his nose softly he rubbed them together, looking into his eyes.

“I can understand that you are jealous. It is normal in a relationship but just to a specific point. Everything over that point is too much. When I say that there is nothing, you have to believe me that there isn’t. You need to trust and believe me. Just as I trust you. I don’t jump in a triangle when I see you talking with one of your female fellow students or when they touch your arm or your back in a ‘friendly’ way’.”, Ten curled his middle and index fingers at the word ‘friendly’, raising an eyebrow. “You know why I am no getting furious or becoming the overly obsessed omega over his alpha? Because I trust you. Trust you with my whole heart and I know you wouldn’t betray me. Kun is just someone I know from campus. A fellow student. Nothing else and if we work we do it professionally. Alright? You need to trust me as well, please. It’s the most important thing in a relationship.”

“But still. He should get it that you’re mine. Once and for all. I’m never going to stop being worried about you 24/7. You. Are. Mine.” Growling possessive Johnny looked with his red eyes at Ten, letting out some strong pheromones to show off that he was serious.

“I’m sure he does by now. The way you are glaring and threatening him with your eyes. Don’t worry. He got it by now. But...there is something in my mind. Concerning Kun. There is this event next month where I have this solo act, remember? Kun told me he has the chance to do a duo performance and that he needs to find a partner. Out of all people, he asked me because of my talent and if I would want to perform with him. Before you say anything, I agreed. Because it is a great opportunity and, as mentioned, professional. No feelings or anything else attached.” 

“Are you serious now?” Johnny stared at him in disbelief, his hand buried into the cushion of the couch. The whole body tensing hard. “Couldn’t you ask me first!? ‘Because of your talent’.”

Mocking the last sentence Johnny clicked with his tongue, shook his head in disbelieve. That Kun guy wanted him to get mad. Looks like he really wanted to be punched straight into his face. That asshole didn’t get that Ten was off the game.

“You would have said no before I would have been able to explain. It is a damn big opportunity for me to perform twice at this event!”

“But why with Kun? Why not with someone else?”

“Because he got the offer to do a duo thing and that he can choose the partner. And it’s just one damn time. Okay? Just. Once. If you don’t trust Kun you can accompany us when we practice, sit in the same room and watch from afar. But let me have this one opportunity. Just one time. After I am not doing anything with him again if you insist. But there will be scouts at the event. Johnny, please. This is something big and important for me.”

“I’m not liking this. I fucking hate Kun. You know that.” The alpha snorted furious, starring somewhere into the room. Ten blew out some air. Everyone in their friend circle knew that. Turning his gaze back to Johnny the omega sat up carefully, arm wrapped around his neck. Hands playing with the strings of his soft brown hair. Fingertips buried totally buried.

“I know that. But this is a chance once in my life. Please let me have this. I’m never selfish but this time I have to. Just once.” Leaning forward Ten brushed his lips against Johnny’s starring into his eyes. Ten could see that Johnny was fighting with himself about this topic. Johnny didn’t want to be a complete asshole 

“I swallow my pride and let you do this under one condition because I don’t want to ruin this opportunity for you. You promise me to never do something like this with him ever again. With everyone else but not Kun. He tried to have sex with you once. Never forget that sweet because I won’t. I’m not letting someone steal my precious omega. Promise me that, and I look over this. And because you offered this, I’m going to be there every damn practice and have my eye on you. I can separate professional physical contact compared to lust-filled ones. Promise me that and you can. I don’t want to take away this opportunity from you. But only this time. And you ask me the next time before you answer anything. Deal? There are things we both need to talk about before agreeing on these kinds of opportunities. Fine?”

“Fine! And promised! Just this time and I ask you next time before I answer. Thank you, thank you, thank you, Johnny!”

“I know. Even if I said no, you would be angry at me forever. Can’t have that.”

Nodding Ten laughed when Johnny attacked him with kisses. The alpha wrapped his arms around him, pulled him into his lap, and kissed him possessively. Just when his lungs screamed for air Ten pushed Johnny off him. Breathing fast he looked at him with blushed cheeks.

“We’re good again? Not angry anymore? Nothing bad between us any longer?”

“I’m still a bit annoyed and angry. But nothing that won’t fade. Give me some time and I guess tonight I’m good again. There is nothing that a round of damn reconciliation sex can not fix. Which we are totally doing later. We both need to get off some stamina and feelings.”

“Pff.” Laughing Ten bit into Johnny’s nose. “Don’t solve every disagreement or fight we have with sex. Now get off me, I want to watch the show.”

Pushing the alpha off him, Ten got comfortable again, continued to watch the show. Johnny chuckled deeply. Well. Ten wasn’t getting the honor to watch that show. Not after that intense talking and his need for some love. Taking the omega by his waist Johnn threw him like a bag of rice over his shoulder, walking with a big winning smirk towards the bedroom. Ignoring the bickering and whining of Ten who kicked with his legs laughing. Shushing him with a spank onto his butt he threw the omega onto the bed before he hovered over him to get down to business.

Over at campus, Haechan slumped down on the hard ground with a loud groan, head resting sideways. When they had returned to their apartment Taeyong suggest them to do a workout to stay fit. Why did he let Taeyong convince him to make a workout with him? Whining he watched Taeyong in amazement how he did dozens of push-ups without getting weak arms. Resting his chin on his hands he frowned.

“Why are you able to do so many push-ups? How are you doing that?”

Taeyong did at least five more before he sat back, wiped the sweat off his face. Huffing he pat Haechan’s butt lightly.

“Lot’s of practice and focus. You did twenty, it’s not that bad!”

“But you did at least sixty! In one go! Without a break. That’s unbelievable.”, Haechan said, pushed himself up, and reached out for his water bottle. “Are you a mutant omega? Any other superpower I do not know of?”

“None that I know off. But you can do a very nice split compared to me.”

“That’s nothing compared to your strong muscles. I’m jealous. You got such a nice body and then there is me.”, whining hysterically Haechan threw his hands into the air.

“Now stop that. It’s not true and you know it. Get up. Let me show you something.”

Taeyong went into his bedroom, waited for Haechan before he pointed at the mirror. Getting in front of it the younger looked at their reflections, head resting on his best friend's shoulder.

“Instead of me, you got a really cute butt. And your pelvis is wider than mine which is a typical feature of omegas. And I don’t. My butt isn’t as cute and plump as yours!”

Grinning Taeyong turned the other sideways, groping his butt. Haechan still starred at the mirror, chuckling lightly. Looking up at him he gave the older a kiss on his chin before he groped his butt in return.

“Your butt is defined and in a perfect shape.”, Haechan said jealous, drummed with his flat hand on Taeyong’s butt who starred up to the ceiling. “I could play with it all day!”

“But you won’t. I’d rather play with your butt. Relieves some stress.”

The two omegas looked at each other, shared a burst of laughter before they stopped playing with each other's butt. Taeyong threw his arm around his friend. Nuzzling his nose against his temple the older kissed it.

“Should we order food today?”

“I’m in for that.”

“Did this alpha wrote to you? The one you made out with?”

“Not yet. Maybe he’s not even writing but he was totally my type.” Haechan said dreaming, jumped onto the counter. Glancing at him Taeyong ordered their food, stepped between the others opened legs, and hugged him. 

“If he likes you, I’m sure he will. But don’t let yourself be used for sexual desires. Okay? Tell me, that if he writes you when he’s starting to abuse you or anything. Promise?”

“I always do. You and Ten are the first I talk about this. But, tell me one thing.”

“Which would be?”

“Did Jaehyun pressed himself against you when you both danced or not?”

“Maybe. It’s hard to tell. I…I don’t know. My body was pressed against his and he held me there but probably just to keep me safe from other guys. There’s a lot to interpret into it. But I don’t guess he did it because, you know. Not because of something specific.”

“You deny so much that he does and think he does it just to protect you. What he obviously does but you take it to a whole new level.”

“He’s my coach for fucks sake. There will never be something between us and yesterday was over the line. It’s best if I forget about this. I’m in my room and study a bit. My wallet is on the commode, pay with the money that’s inside. Can you bring me my food then?”

“Will do. And Taeyong?”, Haechan said when Taeyong stepped towards the corridor. “Don’t think so negatively okay? Everything is going to be fine. Believe me.”

Giving his friend a friendly look Taeyong disappeared into his room. Closing the door quietly he sat at his desk, opened his books, and buried his eyes in it. Somehow he needed to forget what happened last night and nothing helped better than studying. Repeating some lectures he just looked up when a knock was heard. Haechan entered the room with a light smile, placed the box onto the free spot on the desk.

“Don’t overdo it, okay?”

“Will do. Thanks for bringing me the food.”

“Thanks for paying. The next time it’s on me.”

“Deal.”

Ruffling Taeyong’s head who focused back on the books Haechan left so he could study in silence. Getting comfortable in the living room he put on the TV. Thinking about the situation his best friend was in. Reaching out for his phone he starred at the display for a while. Taeyong pleaded at Haechan not to do anything, but maybe Jeno could get some information about how Jaehyun had thought about the situation. Or if anything was odd. Jeno had forced him to save his number and maybe it would do something good by now. Calling him desperate to help Taeyong he starred at the ceiling. Yeah, Taeyong told him not to interact but he couldn‘t see him that helplessly in love.

Jeno was laying on the couch in his brother's apartment, playing some games on his phone till Haechan’s name appeared on the display. Confused he glanced over to his brother who was busy cooking some dinner by now. Taking the call.

“Hello there.”, Jeno said chuckling scratched his nose. “How can I be of help?”

_“Got curious if you could help me or rather Tae? Somehow? Did your brother brought up in some way what happened yesterday? Or if there happened anything? Just curious.”_

“Something specific? Like…something deep or objective or what exactly? Well, he just brought up that he was happy that I didn’t get into trouble and mentioned that he helped Taeyong out of some mess. Why?”

 _“Just curious. As mentioned but, thanks.”,_ Haechan said at the other line, bit his lip. _“You still want to do this dumb mission?”_

“You mean the wingman thing?” Jeno whispered so Jaehyun would not be able to hear it. “Hell yeah. I can read my brother like a book and can tell that he feels something. He’s just a big, dumb idiot. Why? You come back into the ‘JaeYong‘ mission boat and help?”

_“Not really. Taeyong pleaded not to do anything. This is kind of sad but I respect his decision. Seriously? You created a name for them? Are you a fangirl now?”_

“Of course I did! It is the best title for this mission. Instead of saying ‘Let‘s get Jaehyun and Taeyong together‘, I named it the ‘JaeYong‘ mission. Which makes it clear what the mission is about. Say, Haechan, are you free right now?”

_“Um, yeah. Why?”_

“You in for some bubble tea? It’s nicer to talk about this in person instead of on the phone. Let’s say in fifteen minutes?”

_“Sure. See you there!”_

Smiling Jeno ended the call, put on some casual clothes, headed to the entrance area. Passing by the living room where Jaehyun was lying lazily on the couch, reading something on his tablet. Confused the alpha lowered the tablet, looking at the younger walking around.

“You’re going out?”

“I’m going to meet a friend. We’re getting some bubble tea at the place nearby. So you don’t need to pick me up. I’m just out for two hours maximum. Should I get something on my way back from the grocery store?”

“No, we got everything. Have fun then. If you need me still to pick you up, just text me.”

“Will do! See you later!”

“Take care.”

Waving his brother Jeno grabbed his jacket, slid into his shoes, and headed towards his destination. Haechan joined him ten minutes later and they headed inside. With their bubble teas, they sat in a corner, heads sticking together. They chatted about the night at the club first before Jeno started the real business of their meeting.

“What did Taeyong tell you about last night? Anything specific concerning my brother?”

“We shouldn’t involve in their business Jeno. As much as I want to see them together as too, there are boundaries. Taeyong pleaded not to try anything.”

“Well. I didn’t. So Jaehyun told me as well not to do anything but he didn’t tell you! I talked with my brother last night about something I saw in the club. Did Taeyong tell you anything?”

“Keep it for yourself, okay? Taeyong will kick me out of our apartment if he gets the hint that I told you.”, Haechan said whining, sipped some of his sweet tea. Jeno nodded with a serious expression, leaning a bit more over the table. “He mentioned today that they had made out with each other on the dancefloor. Like kissing. Not a normal peek, it was way more than that. I could sense and see it in his eyes when he talked about it. Taeyong said that Jaehyun returned the kiss and now he is overwhelmed, desperate, and don’t know what to do.”

“That is the same topic I talked with Jaehyun about last night while laying in bed. Hell no, he didn’t start telling me on his own. I confronted him. I saw them kissing.”, Jeno said calmly, looking right into Haechan’s eye. “It wasn’t a kiss without feelings. Holy shit there had been so many emotions in that fucking amazing kiss! I could see it even from afar. Neither Jaehyun nor Taeyong was against it. They tried to devour each other. You should have seen their stunning expressions when they separated. The way they had a conversation only with their eyes was so romantic. Like, there were no words needed for them to see what the other thought. I just know it. Because I know my brother well. He liked the kiss, that is a fact he told me himself. What about Tae?”

Haechan stared at him with big eyes, stopping slurping his tea. Popping the straw out of his mouth he licked his lips. Chin rested in his palms.

“Noo fucking way! That just solves everything! Taeyong had liked it too! More than he wants to admit. On top of that, he developed a crush on Jaehyun. If the things you told me are true then I guess they both are idiots. They make this so damn complicated. More than it has to be. Why are they so exhausted?”

“Because they are meant to be together. Like soulmates!”, smiling like a fool Jeno played with the straw, tapping his fingers against his cheeks. “See? The ship name ‘JaeYong’ fits perfectly!”

“Hold up a second.”

Haechan put the cup aside, resting his arms on the table while blinking slowly. The solution was right in front of their eyes to get these two dickheads together. Jaehyun liked Taeyong and Taeyong liked Jaehyun. What was there else they would need?

“These are the facts we know so far. Jaehyun likes Taeyong and he likes him back. They both developed feelings for each other but ignore them. Two stubborn people that ignore everything concerning relationships or first steps. Do you have an idea of how we can make them see that they are just one step away from the biggest wonderful thing in the world? That they are meant to be with each other? To find their only love?! A partner for life?! Like in all of these cliche romantic movies.”

“Jaehyun isn’t that good at expressing his emotions in words. He doesn’t do anything because he is a professional during practice and doesn’t want to mess anything up due to his old relationship. He fears that another long-term relationship will ruin everything. My poor brother had to go through some bad relationships that made him decide not to do these long-term relationships any longer. So maybe, just maybe, if we can make him see that Taeyong won’t be like his exes, I guess he would try something with him. Do you know what Taeyong thinks about long-term relationships? Maybe we could start there. If he isn’t against them, plus point for the relationship. Otherwise, jealousy is a common way as well to wake people up.”, Jeno scratched his head, frowning.

“You suggest we make your brother jealous? Like what? Tell some random guy to talk with Taeyong to make him jealous? That’s ridiculous. Not cool. We interfere in something we shouldn’t.”

“A friend of mine could be that guy. Just to push them two a bit. Maybe Jaehyun wakes up because he is the right alpha for Taeyong. And Taeyong the right omega. Let’s make the JaeYong couple true please! Until the end of my stay! Let’s do it! They would be the ultimate power couple. I swear.”

Jeno hit the table with his flat hand, drinking his tea in frustration. Haechan hummed nodding, leaning back while starring onto his fingers. Maybe Jeno was right. Haechan wanted nothing else than to see his best friend happy and taken care of. Which he would be being together with Jaehyun.

“Okay, you got me convinced. I’m asking Taeyong without getting him suspicious about long-term relationships. How should we get that jealousy thing then? You can not bring a random guy towards their practice an-”

“Nah, not like that. Following plan! I’m telling Jaehyun I meet him after practice. On my way over I met an old friend which is a coincidence, and bring him with me. Like that they get in contact and he can ask him out right away. And boom! Jealousy created.”

“Aren’t you feeling guilty to play with your brother feel like that?”

“Not if it is for his good to get that dream omega for him.”, Jeno said smiling, emptied his tea finally. “I bring this up right on Monday I guess. The kiss is still fresh and they didn’t talk about it yet so it’s best to put some pepper into the open wound. Let me know if you got something out of Tae concerning the relationship thing. I have to get back or Jaehyun is going to pick me up which I don’t want. If he sees us together he will know right away what we planned. He’s damn intelligent. Deal?”

“Just as long as we don’t hurt them or make it worse. Promise?”

“Pinky-promise even.”

Jeno held up his little finger and crossed it with Haechan. Getting a bubble tea for the alpha as well Jeno hugged Haechan tight before their way separated. Back in Jaehyun’s apartment the omega jogged into the kitchen, hugged Jaehyun from behind, and sniffed his back. Irritated Jaehyun looked over his shoulder, chuckled while focusing on cooking.

“What is this going to be when you’re finished?”

“Nothing. Had the desire to hug my brother. Oh, I got a bubble tea for you!” 

Smiling Jeno sat at the table and they started to eat. Curious the omega observed his older brother, tilting his head sideways. Jaehyun noticed the starring. Tilting his head up slowly he let out a small sigh, knowing that Jeno had something on his tongue he wanted to say.

“Spat it out already.”

“Just wanted to say I love you very much and I’m happy that you’re my older brother.” 

Smiling cute the omega took another bite of the meal, acted as if it was nothing. His brother stared at him with a blank expression for a while before he got back to his senses. Shaking his head shortly he blinked slowly.

“Why out of all sudden?”

“Felt like it. Didn’t tell you for a long time while we were separated through the big ocean. It’s not easy to stay up just to talk with you. You are just available at 6:30 pm which means through the 17 hours time difference in L.A. I have to stay up until 1:30 am. You even call me sometimes when it is 3 am in the middle of the night. It’s not easy. Especially not with university and stuff. I just wanted to get this out of my body. And I appreciate it a lot to stay here even if I annoy you sometimes. So much you’d like to kick my ass.”

Laughing out loud Jeno gave his brother the bubble tea and doing the dishes when they were done. Jaehyun observed him curious, thinking.

“Can I stop by next week to pick you up from practice? I heard of that amazing place to eat and want to check it out with you!“

“Sure What about Thursday?”

“Why not Monday?”

“Because I’m busy Monday. I need to decide after practice how the team is going to play for the coming up match on Sunday. So Thursday would be better.”

“No! Please let us do this on Monday! Would save us the cooking and you can still organize and plan things for the team after that. We need some special brother time! I don’t take a no. Monday it is. I go to take a bath! See you later!”

“Jeno, come on, this is my work an- Jeno!”, the alpha called helpless, staring in disbelief at the empty spot opposite to him. “Fine! Enjoy the bat!”

Yawning Jaehyun laid down comfy on his couch, taking the book with his notes he took after every practice and started to sort things out. Why not start today if his time was shorter now on Monday.

Jaehyun would do everything for his baby brother and was bad at saying no to some of his wishes. Even when they sounded like commands mostly but he loved his brother, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the mission Jeno planned for the time left he is staying! (dnkjfnjkfnksd<
> 
> Poor Taeyongie is struggling with his emotions 🥺  
> Ohh, and not to forget the adorable interaction between the Jung brothers. Way too sweety, my heart was going to melt
> 
> DON'T LEAVE YET! WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, I'M NOT DONE:  
> I already annoyed u guys on twitter but I wanted to get some more feedback/ideas from you guys!  
> I'm soon done with finishing this fic (don' worry, their is still a long way to go😏), and I'm already planning a new one!
> 
> So, following questions I'd love you guys to help me out with:  
> A) Would you guys be interested into a 'Sequel' of 'Home Run'?  
> B) What other types of AU would you like me to write? 
> 
> I need a few ideas and hoped you guys could give me a helping hand!💖😫 (Your opinions mean a lot to me👀)
> 
> As always, I'd love to read your opinions in the comments and I'm going to see you all next week!  
> Stay safe and healthy please ><💖 💖
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	33. Chainreaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wednesday my dudes!  
> Yeah, another lockdown is starting since today in my country so...yeah. I'm just chilling I guess? Gives me more time to write!
> 
> The decision is made up!  
>  **As soon as Home Runi s finished, I'm going to start a sequel!**
> 
> But! We are not even close to the end. Don't worry. I'm still writing more chapters for Home Run because it is not done yet!

Jumping on the ground next to his friends Taeyong placed his bag in front of him. Taking out some cupcakes he had bought this morning before lectures he placed them into the middle of the three of them. Ten, Haechan, and he decided to use this sunny day to enjoy the weather and to meet up at the park at their favorite spot. Putting off his shoes so he wouldn’t dirt the blanket, getting comfortable.

“Sorry that I’m that late. Needed to get a book from the library.”

“It’s fine. Haechan and I are here for twenty minutes. You got the book?”

“Jep. Took me fifteen minutes to find it because some idiot put it away. Well, let’s change the topic, please. Something new happened today in your life or not? Need to keep up with the news.”

“Oh, Haechan. Tell him!”

Grinning Ten nudged Haechan’s shoulder, took one of the delicious-looking cupcakes. Taking his bag Haechan opened it slowly, pulled out a small, nice covered package. Leaning over Taeyong took it, observed it from every angle curious. Holding it up to his ear and shook it lightly, eyebrows squeezed when nothing heavy was shaking inside. That meant inside was something very light.

“What’s this?”

“As you can see, I didn’t open it until now. It was in my locker after cheerleader practice. Don’t ask me who put it in there. It fell into my arms when I opened the locker. Just wanted to get my things out but this was inside. Wanted to wait with opening it till now.”

“But this means an omega must have put it in there. Betas and Alphas are not allowed to enter the omegas locker rooms.” Ten stated confused, bit into the sweet cupcake. “Or, an alpha asked one of the omegas to do it? Can be possible. Wouldn’t be uncommon.”

“Open it. We won’t know what it is or who gave it to you without looking inside.”

Taeyong put the small package back into Haechan’s hands, rubbed his arm encouraging. The youngest of them unwrapped the ribbon, opened the package, pulled out a small elegant box that was hidden in it. Confused he stared at it for a while, tilting his head sideways. While biting his lips Haechan opened it and pulled out a beautiful silver necklace on which end was a golden pendant shaped like the sun. Ten and Taeyong leaned over to observe it closer with big eyes.

“This is so pretty and cute at the same time! It suits you so perfectly! Our little sunshine is getting a necklace with a sun pendant.” Ten said lovely, observed it closer. “Suggestion from who this is?”

“No,” Haechan said irritated, stroke with his finger slowly over the beautifully shaped sun pendant. It was made out of a really nice material that wasn’t heavy or sharp. All in all, it was beautiful and Haechan loved it already. But there was still one question lingering in his mind. 

“Why should someone give me this? Without letting me know who this is? Maybe it’s just a joke. A prank of someone. Maybe it wasn’t even meant for me and someone put it into the wrong locker. Let’s put it back inside and forget this an-”

“But on the package was your name.”, Taeyong stated while rubbing his chin, frowning. “Is there someone on campus you talked with lately? Who showed signs of liking you? Any hints? Maybe during lectures, canteen, or in the hallway?”

“I talked with a lot of people lately. But I would know if someone would try anything. I’m not Taeyong who is a little brick concerning this. Love you Tae but it is a fact we all know.”, chuckling Haechan hugged his best friend before he came back to the main topic. “You guys think this is some kind of courting thing?” 

Looking up helpless at his friends who shared a look before Taeyong spoke.

“Maybe you have just overseen the signs. Perhaps? Ten knows these signs better than I do. After all, he was courted by Johnny and has the most experience. But whoever gave you that necklace, has a good taste. The necklace is pretty and totally fits you. Why don’t you put it on? I bet it’s beautiful around your neck. If it should be a courting gift, let’s see if that person is giving you something again. And if, there is someone at campus trying to get your attention. Which means that this person will show himself sooner or later.”

“But I don’t want to give false hope to anyone an-”

“You can always say no after if you don’t like that person. Remember? Should I put it on you?”

Hesitating Haechan placed the necklace into Ten's hand who secured it around his neck immediately. Sitting back he observed the younger neck, nodded with a big smile.

“It does suit you. Really. It could be a courting gift to answer your question. It could be. I’m not saying it is.”, Ten said calmly, crossed his legs. “But keep it in mind.”

“I like it somehow. It’s nice.”, Haechan whispered, caressed the chain before he took a deep breath. 

Maybe there was someone he had overseen. Unfortunately, the package had been scentless so he couldn’t find that guy through the scent. Which sucked but there was nothing else he could do other than to wait. Deciding to keep the eyes way more open from now on Haechan turned over to Ten who was finishing the cupcake by now.

“Did Johnny calm down by now or not? Still, annoyed by the fact that you and Kun are working on a performance? Or not?”

“He did. Somehow which amazes me. I just don’t get it. He says he’s okay with it because it’s a big opportunity for me and then after practice, he’s furious as a bull. We had one yesterday and I offered Johnny to tag along so he can sleep calmly at night knowing we keep it professional. Alphas are so exhausting sometimes. There is something else that bothers him for a few days but I wanted to give him time till he tells me. Did something happen in your life Tae? Some development between that hot alpha and you? Oh! Did you talk about the kiss!?”

Taeyong laughed loud. Repeating the scene that had happened yesterday at practice and got out his water bottle to drink something first before he started to explain. Stroking over the thin plastic he took a deep breath before he started to talk.

“It isn’t really that funny. Jeno came over when Jaehyun and I finished the extra hour of practice after the team ones. Because of the important game we are having this Saturday. Back to the main thing. While we were getting our things together Jeno came over to us but wasn’t alone. A friend of Jeno was accompanying him and started a small chat. Nothing bad. Speaking without an end nearby. Just how we got to know him so far. Whatever, the interesting thing that the friend of Jeno asked me out. Just like that! If I want to get a coffee with him or just hang out. Wouldn’t call it a coincidence. I’m sure Jeno has something to do with that..”

“It’s nothing bad about that. To ask a gorgeous attractive omega out.”, Haechan said confused, raised an eyebrow. Taeyong waved with his hand to show that he wasn’t done talking.

“I know that. Everyone can someone out if he is interested in that person. But why there? Why on the field? Why on campus? Why in front of Jaehyun’s face? That’s just too crazy to call it a coincidence. So no, we didn’t have the chance to talk about the kiss which I wanted to be honest. But the stranger asked me so many weird questions when I denied his offer nicely. Intimate weird questions. As if in like, if I’m single, what type of guy I prefer or if I’m taken already. Or if I would need someone for my next heat. Like, what the heck?! He was damn direct that he would like to know me. Come on! I can’t have so much bad luck so often lately!”

Ten and Haechan were both drinking something and needed to hold themselves back not to spat it over the blanket. Wiping their mouths they stared at him with big eyes. Taeyong had reacted the same way when that alpha had asked him all these questions. Even Jaehyun seemed to be surprised by this. Shoulder shrugging he pushed his hair back.

“You didn’t answer them right!? I mean, right in front of the guy you have a damn crush on?!!”, Haechan stated with big eyes, closing his bottle.

“Of course I didn’t tell him anything! But it was so uncomfortable! Then he asked me out again, even when I said already no! Stubborn as fuck! I declined as friendly as I could but it was so weird! To say no to the friend of the brother of your coach who stood there as well. But just imagine if I would have said yes. I-I mean after the kiss at the club Jaehyun may probably think I would do it with anyone or-ugh, I don’t know! My brain is done with thinking so much by now.”

Rubbing his face lightly in desperation Taeyong looked at Haechan who blinked slowly. Way too slowly for his liking and it wasn’t good for his eyes either. Drinking something he starred onto the ground. Thinking if he should eat something to calm his stomach down or not. 

“I mean, that alpha asked me out in front of the guy I’m in love with. Asked me these weird questions right in front of him. This is so crazy. This must have been a dumb idea of Jeno. And I asked myself why he pulls something like this up right now! Before our match and especially with his brother beside us. I’m killing him one day.”

“I have no contact with this Jeno guy and barely know him. So I can not ask him what he is thinking and doing.”

“I know that Ten. And it’s better that way. Sometimes, believe me.”, Taeyong drank something, looking up into the sky.

Sighing Haechan laid down sideways, rested his head in Ten’s lap. Softly Ten strokes through his hair while Taeyong got himself comfortable as well. Life was for the three of them really exhausting lately. Haechan got rejected by his crush and got now someone else that is interested in him. Ten and Johnny moved in together and have a few fights here and there while Taeyong fell in love with his coach who is going back to his hometown in less than three months. Laying beside Haechan Taeyong looked at him calmly. Hands intertwined behind his head.

“Weird that fate decided to mock us three at the same time. You guys noticed this as well?”

“I’m sure we are cursed.” Ten assumed laughing, fed the youngest in his lap. “It’s the only solution for our mess I can come up with. Let’s just pray that all of this will end soon. Did Mark ever tried to speak with you again Haechannie?”

“No.”, he answered with a sad expression, starring onto his hands that laid on the other's leg. “Which is good right? I mean I told him to stay away but I am not feeling relieved. There is still this hole inside my heart. I should feel relieved because I yelled at him and told him what he has done to me but somehow I don’t. Got all of my anger out that had burned inside. But I don’t feel relieved. I feel bad, worse. Maybe even guilty? But on the other hand, he deserved it. I’m not even going to Empathy café anymore because I know that one of his teammates, his name is Jisung, works there. I fear to face him and be forced to do small talk. But I miss the delicious cakes. They are out of this world.”

“We can celebrate the win of Tae’s team on Monday at the Empathy with some cake and coffee? No matter if the team wins or loses because they are the champions of our heart already. Like this, you’re not alone in the café and we get some cake. Sounds good? It’s on me.”

“Really?”

“What can I say. A sad expression doesn’t suit you Haechannie. So yes. It’s on me and I’m sure if Taeyong’s team wins the practice will be declined.” 

“Thank you Ten!”

Smiling Haechan looked up at Ten, closing his eyes right after. Giggling the other looked at Taeyong who seemed to be deep in his thoughts. Taking his hand he caressed it silent, focusing back on the youngest. 

Taeyong didn’t know what to do. It was frustrating. After the night in the club, everything had gotten back to normal between him and Jaehyun. They both didn’t bring this topic up and it was kind of relieving. Maybe Jaehyun had forgotten that already. But it didn’t make the situation less frustrated. Every time on the field he was frightened to be caught by any of the teammates or Jaehyun. Thinking often about the night in the club. The way they danced together and had this one intense moment where they had been close enough and kissed. Tilting his head slowly towards the others. It was so fucked up. Everything. Inhaling deeply he cursed at himself for not being able to talk with the alpha about that kiss yesterday. Thanks to his little brother and that weird friend. Pushing the thoughts aside he tilted his head towards his friends.

“You both are coming to the game right? The one on Saturday? I’d appreciate your support a lot.”

“Yup! Not gonna miss that.” Haechan held his thumb up, turned his head towards the other. “I never missed one of your games!”

“Unfortunately…I can’t. I have practice with Kun that day. He was able to get the huge practice room for the whole day to practice. But I’m going to be supporting you in our next game. Promise. Another reason why the cake on Monday is on me!”

“Sounds good.”

The three omegas enjoyed the sun a bit longer until the silence was disturbed by a loud call. The three of them turned their heads towards the source. A silent sigh leaving Taeyong’s mouth. Glancing over to Haechan as if he was the reason that the other omega appeared out of nowhere.

“Did you tell him?”

“Tell him what?”, the younger asked confused, licked his lips. “That we’re here? No. I mean we text a bit but never told him that we are hanging out here today. Why do you think I have to do something with all of this?”, he asked whining, pouted.

“You two are so fucking similar. That is why.”

They all looked up when Jeno crouched beside the blanket, looking at them. Waving with an adorable smile on his face. Unsure if he was welcomed or not.

“Fancy seeing you all here. I was getting something nearby for my brother and wanted to walk through the park because it is a shortcut to Jaehyun’s apartment. What are you guys up to? Just chilling or you planned something?”

“Nothing in particular.”, Haechan said grinning, pat onto the free spot on the blanket. Jeno glanced at everyone shortly before he put off his shoes and joined them. “What did you get for your brother anyway?”

“Nothing big. Just new running shoes because the others were done. People that love to take a run in the early morning are the worst. My brother is a weirdo. And that’s a fact. Anyway, I’m going to surprise him with these and make some damn amazing American burgers for dinner. I’d say you guys can tag along but I don’t know how comfortable you would be. Knowing that Jaehyun is your coach Tae I could understand if you guys don’t want to. Jaehyun would be uncomfortable as well I guess.”

“American burgers are awesome!”, Ten said dreamily. “Johnny is from Chicago. We stayed there last year during summer vacation and it was so awesome. I’d say yes but as you mentioned, I think Taeyong wouldn’t be comfortable. Right Taeyong?”

“It would be weird.” Taeyong starred onto the ground, playing with his fingers lightly. “But I just noticed that I need to get something from the grocery store. Haechan, I see you later at home?”

“Jup. I’ll come home in an hour or so.”

Smiling Taeyong gathered his things, waving them goodbye, and left. With a big pout on his face, Jeno looked after him. Shoulders hanging low. A sad expression appearing on his otherwise happy face.

“Taeyong doesn’t like me, right?”, he asked quietly, guilt lingering in his voice. 

"What? No! Don’t think that Jeno. He is just a busy student with lots to do.” Assuring Haechan ruffled his hair, smiled brightly. “And if Jaehyun wouldn’t be his coach I guess we would have tagged along. Probably. Anyway, it was a nice offer.”

“I just have the impression. Concerning Jaehyun.”, Jeno started frowning, looked at Ten and Haechan. “Did you both noticed some weird behavior of Taeyong? I mean, does he act strange since that night in the club? Anything?”

Ten looked insecure over to Haechan. Not knowing if he was allowed to talk about the thing that had happened that night or not. Seeing that something was going on in Ten’s mind Jeno placed his hands onto the ground.

“Haechan, you didn’t tell him?”, Jeno asked frustrated. Perplexed and confused Ten looked at the youngest of them, rubbing his legs. Tilting his gaze over to Haechan who scratched his head shy and guilty.

“Tell me what? Haechan? What is there between you and Jeno that I do not know?”

“Umm, yeah. Jeno and I met yesterday and we both found out that Jaehyun and Taeyong liked it. The kiss I mean. Without talking about it after. We deal with two lovebirds that just need to find their nest. Both are feeling something for each other but are too dumb and stubborn to accept it, you know?”

“Okay, wait. Hold on.” Confused as hell Ten placed his hands onto his head, licking his lips. “Jaehyun liked the kiss Taeyong was rambling about on Saturday. Taeyong liked the kiss as well. This means that they like each other more than we thought. Observing it from both sides what we are doing luckily. And you didn’t have the balls to tell me that you know Haechan!? I feel betrayed!”

Hitting the other’s arm Ten pouted hard, crossing his arms. Haechan hugged him to make it up to him, looked into his face.

“I forgot to tell you! And you didn’t want to be involved too deep in all of this. But with you knowing it we can start a mission to get these dickheads together once and for all.”, he said grinning looked over to Jeno. “Any ideas?”

“I know that there is this game on Saturday. If Taeyong wants to celebrate it, we convince my brother to tag along?”

“Don’t you think that, if they win, that the team will celebrate on their own? Together? It could be. What about a plan for next week?”, Haechan suggested smiling. Jeno hit his forehead with his flat hand, groaning. Nodded in agreement.

“Okay. Another plan. Let’s convince them to do another meeting in the park. Like last time! That Haechan and I want to play baseball with them again and they can’t say no! Not with our puppy eyes and pouts! Oh, and because we are cute as hell!”, grinning Jeno put on a big smile.

“What if they won’t agree to that, saying they have no time o-”

“Tennie, Tennie, Tennie. Of course, they are going to say yes! Nobody can resist my charm! Especially not my brother! And Haechen will be able to convince Taeyong as well!”, grinning Jeno threw his arms up onto the air. Ten just starred at him unimpressed. If it would be that easy, Taeyong and Jaehyun were together for weeks.

“How should this help? Without making it embarrassing for both of them like I heard of? I wasn’t there when you made your brother's trip and I know Taeyong was angry about that.”

“I learned from my mistake and this isn’t something I want to repeat. No! We get them to agree to our plans and when the day comes, we won’t attend it. Haechan could say he was busy with papers or something and can’t but pushes Taeyong to go because of me. I’m going to tell my brother the same story, just with me. I need to do something for university and so on. Through that Taeyong and Jaehyun will be there. Because Jaehyun doesn’t want to let Haechan and Taeyong down and Taeyong will come because he doesn’t want to let him down or me. But! Haechan and I won’t be there. The result is, that the two lovebirds are on their own and can enjoy the day! Or the small ‘date’ I’d like to call it. They both are together and maybe they can find out what they feel for each other. With time they find out. I already said to Jaehyun, love will always find its way. It’s their fate to be together. They are just meant to be for each other. No doubt.”

“I like the plan! Taeyong will hate me for doing this but let’s go for it!”, happy Haechan held his thumb up, looking at Jeno. Ten shook his head in defeat.

"Fine. Do what you want but let me out of this. Please. I have enough drama to deal with now. I want them to be happy as well, but I respect Taeyong’s plead not to interfere in his business.”

“But Ten! If we don’t help them, they are never going to be together!”

“Haechan is right.” Sliding closer Jeno put an arm around Ten, rubbing his arms. “Don’t worry. It will go perfectly fine. “My brother isn’t that good with words, better with actions. I think, if they are alone, he isn’t pressured to hold up the act as the eldest adult and can blend out the fact that he is Taeyong’s coach. He can act around him naturally just as he does with me.”

“What makes you think that they won’t call it a day if they find out what you guys have planned? What if Taeyong wants to leave after and comes up with a lame excuse? What then?”

“Won’t happen. I make sure of that. Don’t think too much about it with your beautiful face or you get wrinkles.”

“I’m older than you! You have no respect!” Acting hurt by that Ten pushed him down onto the ground, hitting his stomach grinning. “But seriously, don’t do anything that would hurt them. Okay?”

The two youngest nodded with a small ‘yes’ and started to talk about the nonsense that came up in their minds. Ten observed this silent, keeping an eye on them. Haechan and Jeno were having the same type of character. Bubbly, happy and always talking. It was no surprise that they went pretty well with each other. It wouldn’t surprise them if they would be best friends at some points. It was nice to see them getting along so perfectly from the beginning.

“Well. I guess I should take my leave as well now.”

“No! Stay! I want to share as much time with you guys as possible! I’m only here for two weeks! One is over already and I don’t want to pity myself back in LA that I could have done more with y’all!”

“As much as I’d like to I can’t. Johnny and I wanted to share some time because we weren’t able to over the last weeks. Which concludes dinner which I want to make myself before he is coming home. I need at least an hour to prepare it and Johnny will be home in 90 minutes.”

“We could help you? I’m a master when it comes to cooking!”

Smiling Jeno looked at him. Ten had to think about this. A few more hands would be nice but he also wanted to do it himself. Head tilted to both sides in turns. Humming he finally gave in and gathered his things. 

“Fine. But I want you to follow my orders and not do anything you guys want. Now help me gather the things so we can leave.”

With their shoes, back on and everything in their bags, the three omegas headed over to Ten’s and Johnny’s apartment. Jeno whistled when he got a hint of the expensive-looking furniture and the size of the apartment. Not to talk about the modern technique and stuff. Following them into the kitchen Ten placed everything they would need onto the kitchen island. Jeno and Haechan got the duty to wash and cut the vegetable while he was preparing the meat. 

“How long are you and your boyfriend together if I may ask?”

“We know each other for five years and are together for three years now. Started back in high school. We met at a sporting event that was held out by the schools where we met on accident and everything went smooth from there.”, Ten explained calmly, heating the stove. “He was from another school while Haechan, Taeyong, and I were on the same.”

“Was it the alpha that picked you up that the night at the club right? The one with the fancy-looking car?”

“That was him, yes.”

“He’s so fucking hot. Holy shit. I hope my boyfriend will be so hot as well.”

“He’s half American, just like you.”, Haechan said laughing, sneaked one of the cut tomatoes into his mouth. “He helped me out with an English paper once back then in school. I’m sure you get someone just as handsome as Johnny or your brother as your boyfriend. With that body, face, and character, I bet on it.” 

“He’s a damn American!? No way! I should move to Seoul.”

Laughing Jeno put all the vegetables into a bowl, followed by the ones of Haechan before they asked what to do next. With some soft pop music in the background to fill the room with something besides their talking. When they were done with their duties Jeno wanted to get a tour through the apartment. Ten asked his friend to do this and demanded them not to touch anything until it would be necessary because he cleaned just yesterday. Haechan pulled the other through the apartment and showed off the advantages Johnny and Ten had. Jeno was enjoying the view in the master bedroom, looking over the city and the Han river.

“What is Johnny doing to be able to afford all of this?”

“His parents are famous lawyers. Never heard of the ‘Suh Law Firm’? I mean they even have a facility in Chicago and New York. Oh, here in Seoul as well. Johnny’s dad mostly works and leads the firm here in Seoul while his mother is over in Chicago. And damn they are good lawyers. Google them to find out more. Johnny is taking their position when he’s done with studying obviously and will lead the firm after them. They pay for this apartment.”

“Ohh...now I got it. Which is cool. Ten got a big catch and a good looking alpha.”

With a nod, he turned around, looked at Ten who entered at that exact moment. Rumoring silent through the wardrobe and got changed quickly. Not into too fancy clothes but more casual comfy ones. Checking the time after he put his hands onto his hips, looked at them.

“So. Johnny is here in a few. I don’t want to be the mean guy to kick you guys out but I have no choice if I want to be with him alone.”

“It’s okay. Can we meet again soon? I like you guys and would like to do more with you. Can I get your number too Ten?”

“Yeah, Haechan can give it to you. Right Haechannie?”

“Of course.”

Jeno and Haechan followed Ten towards the entrance area. Waving them goodbye Ten went quickly into the kitchen to set the table and made sure that everything was set up and fine. Straightening his clothes he snapped around when a door was closed. Heading into the corridor he jumped right into Johnny’s arm. The alpha caught him just on time before the two of them would have collided on the ground. Being attacked with kisses Johnny chuckled but took them without complaining.

“I could get used to this welcoming attack.”, the alpha whispered against his lips, rubbing their noses together. “It smells wonderful in here. You finished already?”

“Yeah. Dinner is ready and on the table. Let me down so you can get out of your jacket and shoes. Chop chop!”

Johnny let his boyfriend down and did what he was told to. Exhausted from studying and practice he had looked forward to this evening. To share some peaceful time with the most precious important person in his life. When he saw the table he got big eyes, looked amazed at Ten who was getting out some wine.

“You did all of this yourself?”

“I maybe had two more helping hands. Now it just needs to taste as good as it looks.”

Laughing cheerful Ten poured some wine into their glasses. Sitting at the table they started to eat. It was damn delicious. Johnny reached over the table for the other hand and they started to talk about their day and how it was. After they were done Johnny placed the dirty dishes into the sink, holding the omega back from making them clean right now. Picking him up he carried him into the living room where they laid down on the couch. Johnny in the corner, legs flat on the couch while Ten got comfortable in his lap.

“We need to do this way more often. I miss this.”, Ten whispered, forehead resting against the alphas temple. Caressing his chest slowly. “You doing alright otherwise? Beside university?”

“I do. A lot.” Wrapping his arms tighter around his slim body frame Johnny kissed his nose, holding him close. “I just missed you. What about you?”

“Lectures are exhausting and practice as well. But I can handle it.”

“Are you free on Sunday?”

"I am.” Curios Ten played with Johnny’s hair, looking at him. “Something planned?”

“Kinda. I came up with the idea to take you out again which means dressing fancy. A romantic date that we both need desperate. Just you and me. Enjoying each other's presence. We didn’t do it for a month and I just miss it. Miss to spent time with you because I love you. I wasn’t able to give you the attention you deserve.”

“Love, come on. We are both busy with university. It’s normal that our time is short sometimes. But due to the reason that we live together in the same apartment, it’s easier for us to see each other. No worries, okay? We can handle it just fine. Just as we always did and will do.”

“You’re too adorable you know?”

Taking Ten’s face he kissed his forehead softly, closing his eyes. Ten looped his arms around his neck, starting to scent him slow but intense. The alpha hid his face completely in Ten’s neck, arms wrapped tight around his slim waist, holding him close. Just enjoying and living the moment. Ten giggled softly, buried his face in the top of his boyfriend’s hair, letting himself holding tight. Just like they always used to. God how much he missed this. Desperate Ten held Johnny’s head tight but soft against his neck, scenting him with all the time they had in this world. After a while, Johnny leaned back, looked at his boyfriend.

“How are things going for Haechan and Taeyong?”

“Uff. Drama.” Slowly Ten moved so he was sitting back on the alphas tighs. His big hands still around his slim waist. “Mark likes Haechan who is courted by someone we don’t know. I guess Mark has a rival concerning Haechan. Oh, and Taeyong has the biggest struggle right now. He and Jaehyun, who is his coach if you remember, kissed that night in the club. Taeyong liked it by the way. Today we met his little brother and found out that Jaehyun liked the kiss as well. Which means that they both are feeling something for each other but are too stubborn to lay the cards onto the table.”

“Interesting. But you all know that they are in a kind of ‘teacher-student’ thing right? Why not wait until that coach is done being their coach?”

“Jaehyun will return to L.A. where he lives and comes from. No time and the chance for them to be together. Which is sad because they look so good together.”

“Huh. I guess if they both like each other, they will find a way. And to each other soon especially after that kiss. I can only talk from experience but as soon as someone takes that step, they want more than just being friends or whatever they are. If they love each other already and that much, they will find the way that brings them together. They just need time.”

“Your probably right.”

“Let’s watch a movie, shall we?”

Picking Ten up bridal style Johnny carried him into their bedroom. Changing quick into their sleeping clothes they got comfy on the big bed. While Ten decided on the movie Johnny got the wine that they had left in the kitchen. Sitting against the headboard arm in arm they watched the movie, legs tangled.

Haechan and Jeno still stood outside, right in front of the apartment complex. Jeno was still annoyed that the plan of today didn’t get out as planned. Nibbling his lower lip he crossed his arms, looked deep into Haechan’s eyes.

“Tell me Haechan, are you hungry?”

“Kind of? What do you have in mind?”

“You want to come over?”

“Over? You mean like your brother's place?”

“I live there during my stay. Of course, my brother places you silly. I text Jaehyun that you’re joining us for dinner.”

“Jeno, I’m not sure if this is a good idea.”, nervous Haechan buried his hands into his pockets, looking insecure at him. “Taeyong is going to be so mad at me for letting this happen. For agreeing to this.”

“Let’s say you were starving and I offered you to join us. Look, you can even call or text Taeyong and ask him over as well. We’re going to ask Jaehyun first but guess he isn’t going to say no. Come, let us ask him first. It’s going to be fun! We can also hide in my room and leave them alone. A win-win situation.”

Taking his hand Jeno pulled Haechan towards their direction. Unlocking the door he leads him inside, closed it with a smooth kick. Yelling through the way to the silent apartment that he was back with a friend. Observing the apartment he spotted his brother in his room, laying on his bed, headphones on. Eyes focused on the screen. Knocking careful against the doorframe he leaned against it. Jaehyun took the headphones off, looking at him softly.

“Hey, you’re back already? Got everything that you needed?”

“Yeah. You already got some dinner plans?”

“Not yet. I wanted to wait until your return. Have something in mind?”

“Why don’t we order something? I can pick something while you’re continuing whatever...um, you’re watching. Don’t want to know if you have headphones on while being alone in here. Just don’t tell me which kind of pornos, gross.”

Jaehyun only sighed at this comment, tilting his head sideways. Jeno rolled with his eyes laughing, crossed his arms.

“Nice of you to put mom and dad onto the same level as pornos Jeno.” The alpha said chuckling, rubbing his chest.

“Wait, what!? Mom and Dad?! You're talking to them right now?!” Jumping onto bed Haechan plugged the headphones out, waved his parents through the camera of his brother's laptop. 

“Hey mom, hey dad! Didn’t mean to say it but you guys know how grown-up alphas can be! I have so much fun over here and Jahyun takes care of me pretty well! I have the best brother in this whole world! Oh, I even have new friends which are awesome and cool!”

Smiling prideful Jaehyun combed Jeno’s hair softly. Jeno nuzzled into his chest, looking at his brother curious.

“Anyway, I have a guest. You even know him, it’s Haechan! We met today and I invited him over for dinner. We could ask Taeyong as well if he wants to hang out?”

“Nah, we don’t. Tell Haechan I said hi.”

“Okay, I take this as a yes. I’m calling Taeyong right away!”, grinning Jeno kissed Jaehyun’s temple, pushing himself in front of the camera to be the only one his parents are seeing. “By the way! Jaehyun has a crush on a really cute omega and I’m deadly sure that they are going to be a thing! Knowing my brother he didn’t tell you anything so I do! Do your jobs like our parents and squeeze out every single piece of information you can get! Love ya! I’m back in two weeks!”

Jaehyun stared shocked at his brother, tried to grab him by his waist to punch him but Jeno was way too fast and agile. Falling flat onto the sheet he glared after him. Fantastic. Now his parent assumes that he finally found someone. Burying his face groaning into the mattress he took a deep breath before he sat up facing his parents again. With the headphones plugged back in Jaehyun straightened his posture. Chin resting in the palm of his hand with a helpless face.

“Before you both assume anything, let me explain first. Please. Jeno wasn’t lying, I found a liking in someone but that is never going to happen. He was talking without thinking.”

 _“So you fell for someone you shouldn’t have?”_

“Kind of, yeah.”, humming Jaehyun looked at his mother. “This shouldn’t have happened in the first place. To get straight to the point, I’m his coach. It’s about the omega I talked with you about once already. That is all there is to know. It’s not having a future anyway and I shouldn’t even have fallen for him in the first place. You’re not judging over me, right? I’m just a grown-up alpha too, just like you both are.”

 _“Jae, you know that we only want what is best for you right?”_ , his mother said softly, looking at him. _“We can not decide who we are loving. If your alpha likes him and decided that this omega is the one, why should we scold or judge you? There is no reason for it. And even if, in a few months you’re not his coach any longer. Is this about the omega you saved from these alphas at the camp you were in?”_

“Yeah, it’s him. If I wouldn’t be his coach any longer, it could be possible. Sure. But I’ll be back in LA then. From my old relationships, I noticed that I am not the type of guy for long-term relationships. It is lost anyway. Even if the omega should feel something for me as well, I don’t know how this could or would end. Can we change the topic now please? Jeno is scolding me and talks about my feelings non-stop. You know that I’m not good with talking about these kinds of things so can we please switch the topic?”

Grumbling Jaehyun rubbed his face and thanked his dad for stopping his mother from asking more questions. 

Jeno had stayed behind the wall in the corridor. To eavesdrop wasn’t something nice but Jeno used it to his advantage. While his older brother was continuing talking with his parents he had waved Haechan quick over so he could hear everything himself. Haechan had starred the whole time at Jeno, his eyes were getting bigger when the alpha was talking about his best friend Lee Taeyong. And not as a coach. Gripping Haechan’s wrist tight Jeno pulled him into his room, slammed the door shut right after so Jaehyun wouldn’t be able to listen. Pushing the other onto his bed he jumped on top of him, sitting right on his stomach. Haechan starred confused up to the other, laughing right after.

“See? Now you got the proof as well that Jaehyun fell for Taeyong! We need to get them together. Definitely. Call Taeyong and tell him to come over so we can do our work!”

“Your work.”, Haechan said unamused, taking out his phone. “I’m calling him. You’re going to order the food because we won’t get burgers ready in that short time. And I have something to tempt him with. And not with the argument that your brother will be here. Got it?”

“Yes! We make burgers next time. I swear my life on that!”

Grinning Jeno rolled over, dialing the number of his favorite delivery service he loved the most here since day one of his stay. He was faster done than Haechan and stared at him demanding. The other was discussing with his best friend who seemed to fight against this idea. Rolling onto his back Jeno hummed a melody, wiggling with his toes slowly. Just when Haechan hit his chest he turned his head, staring hopefully at him. 

“And!? Did he say yes? Please, he has to say yes!”

“He said the following thing, and I repeat it in his words. ‘If this is some fucked up idea of you and Jeno, be prepared for a hard week of doing the house chores. Connected to some researches for one of my papers that is due in three weeks’. We need to tell him that this is your fucking idea or I have to do it!”

“I’ll handle it. Don’t worry. So, when is he here?”

“In thirty. He needs to walk the whole way over here. Let’s set the table!”

Getting off the bed the two omegas headed into the kitchen to get everything ready. The food arrived earlier than expected which Jeno paid quickly and carried it back into the kitchen where Haechan was dancing to some music. When Jaehyun stopped by twenty minutes after he greeted Haechan with a small ‘hi’ before he asked Jeno if they could speak about this idea in private. The omega shook his head grinning, pushed his brother instead towards the front door when the bell was ringing. Ignoring the small ‘I hate you’ of his brother Jeno disappeared into the kitchen again to give them some privacy. Inhaling deeply Jaehyun ruffled his hair before he opened the door to let Taeyong inside. They both exchanged a light smile, knowing they were somehow pulled into all of this. Getting out of his shoes Taeyong placed his hands on his hips, looked at the alpha who glanced towards the kitchen.

“Let me guess that this came up from your little brother?”

“Obviously. I’m sorry for the trouble he causes. He doesn’t do it on purpose or tries to make you hate him. He just speaks faster than he should. Anyway. Now that you’re here you can also eat the food he ordered with my money.”, chuckling Jaehyun led the omega into the kitchen. 

Haechan and Jeno were chatting about things, stopped abruptly when they noticed them enter. Smiling awkward Haechan tried to hide behind Jeno by the death glaring Taeyong was giving him. Angry Taeyong sat at the table, still glaring at the two younger omegas.

“Who is going to volunteer to do the house chores this week and the next?”, he asked growling, raised an eyebrow. Jeno and Haechan shared a small look, raising both of their hands. “Good. I will make a list of what you both will have to do. Now give me my food or I’m going to die.”

Reaching out for the several boxes Jeno handed out the meal, sitting with Haechan opposite to the elder omega. Jaehyun took silent the seat next to Taeyong after getting something to drink. While Haechan and Jeno were trying to create a conversation with the four of them, Taeyong stayed mostly silent. He had seen Jaehyun today anyway so they didn’t have much to talk about. Okay, the do. But not while eating. 

“Haechan and I are going to clean everything later. We need to discuss something without you old folks. See you later!”

Taeyong stared lightly surprised at Jaehyun who waved after them. The alpha gathered the empty boxes, placed them into the middle of the table before he had to laugh when he heard Taeyong’s question.

“How can you keep up with him? Did he drink, don’t know, twenty cans of energy drinks or why is he so hyperactive and full of energy? It’s such a mystery.”

“Can’t really tell. I grew up with him so I’m used to this. But see it like this. You got some dinner for free.”

“Wow.”, grumbling lightly he stared back onto the table, crossing his feet. “It’s not like that I can’t buy it myself.”

“You know what I meant. Should we head into the living room? Guess Jeno and Haechan will hide in his room for an hour at least.”

“Yeah, why not. Got nothing better to do right?”

Huffing Taeyong got up and followed the alpha with their glasses into the living room. Plopping down onto the couch he rested his head on the backrest, taking a deep breath. His muscles were still aching from yesterday’s practice. Knowing that this game is on this weekend, Jaehyun got a lot more harder with them to prepare the team for every situation that could happen. Noticing the scrunch in the omegas face Jaehyun looked at him worried.

“Hey, you good?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. My legs are just a bit done after the practice yesterday. I’m fine. I mean you just want to keep us fit for the match this Saturday.”

“Should I massage you? Your legs I mean.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”, laughing loud to hide his nervousness Taeyong shook his head, massaged them himself. “I can handle some pain.”

“I know. But my hands are a bigger and, no offense, lightly stronger than yours. It’s just an offer.”

“Fine. Just don’t break my bones please. Can't risk to sit on the bench again.”

“Would never. Come on, lay down, and get yourself comfortable.”

Getting up Jaehyun waited until Taeyong was laying with his back against the armrest, legs laying flat on the couch. Pulling up the sleeves of his sweater Jaehyun crouched on the couch over the omegas feet, one knee on each side of Taeyong’s body. Rubbing his hands together to relax them lightly he started with the part of the leg above his knee. Taeyong just watched him curious, noticing how careful the other was being, how he paid attention to his physical responses and groanings. Just when Jaehyun started to massage a bigger knot out of his leg he groaned in pain, squeezing his eyes lightly.

“Try to relax. It’s worse in the beginning, I know. But it’ll be better as soon as the knot is gone. You can take a pillow and scream into it if you want.”

“I can deal with this.”

“You’re stubborn but if you say so. Can I continue?”

Humming in agreement Taeyong tried to relax just as Jaehyun mentioned him too. Out of reflex, he grabbed one of the pillows when another knot was loosened up and he just needed something to dig his nails into. Besides the pain, he was feeling Taeyong also felt what Jaehyun’s strong hands were doing at the same time. Biting his lower lip he tried to blend out how perfect they were fitting around his legs and how strong they were. Or else what they could do. Why was his brain that fucked up!? Suppressing a whine he buried his face shortly into the pillow, cursing his heart for being that weak lately for the alpha. 

When the hands moved higher Taeyong yelped out of reflex, starring at Jaehyun who had to hold his legs down in surprise. Otherwise, the alpha would have received a kick right into his balls which he wanted to keep. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry.”, Taeyong babbled nervous, staring at his legs where the alpha's hands were still holding his leg near to his pelvis in a tight but soft grip. “I-It’s just a reflex. Taeil taught me how to defend myself and I guess my instincts thought they needed to do this.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry, okay?”, smiling softly Jaehyun let go of his leg. Taeyong pouted shy, pulling his wobbly but relaxed legs close to his body. Giving the alpha some space to sit. Jaehyun observed him before he rubbed his knees softly. “Never apologize for something that is a part of you. I wouldn’t apologize for my dumb alpha instincts either. Even if I should sometimes but is a part of us. This was surprising, yes. But you are able to defend yourself even if you know you are in a safe place. Guess your body is always on alert through all the things you had to go through. You do feel comfortable right? If this isn’t the case and it’s because of me I can leave an-”

“It’s not because of you. You would be the last person on this planet besides my friends to make me uncomfortable. The way you helped me out so much I would be crazy to think like that. It was a reflex.”

Smiling awkward Taeyong pushed his hair back, took a deep breath. Silent he drank something, avoiding the gaze of the alpha. Jaehyun hummed, leaning back. This was weird. Jaehyun rubbed his neck, trying to come up with something they could talk about.

“I guess Jeno is hanging out at your place more often in the following days huh?”

“Oh yeah. It was obvious his dumb idea to invite me and Haechan for dinner. Instead of studying for my papers or something else, I’m here. I’m going to let them both the usual stuff. Cleaning, doing the laundry, cooking. If you have more ideas, let me know. Jeno is an omega so he is allowed into our faculty.”

“Let me give you a piece of advice. Lock your room. Or Jeno is sneaking through your things and I guess you don’t want that.”

“Thanks. I’m locking it before I let them do their duty. Or stay with them the whole time to bicker around and scold them. That’s if going to be so much fun!”, grinning Taeyong rubbed his hands together, looked at Jaehyun who laughed.

“Enjoy it as long as you can. Let my little brother suffer a bit.”

“Say, Jaehyun? Can I ask you something?”

“Couldn’t you never? What is it?” 

Jaehyun looked at Taeyong who crossed his arms. Well. Taeyong rubbed a bit closer, crossing his legs. Sitting with his upper body towards the alpha. Yesterday after practice he couldn‘t talk with him about the thing that happened at the club. About the kiss to be specific. Taeyong was fucking nervous and didn’t know how to bring this up without being a complete weirdo. Taking a deep breath he turned his head around, opened his mouth to drop the question but was, again, interrupted. At the same time, he wanted to speak the other two omegas dashed into the room, looked at them as if they caught them doing something forbidden. Jaehyun gave his younger brother a scolding look, breathing heavily to show him that he had the worst timing ever for things.

“I, or rather, we didn’t mean to interrupt anything but can Haechan stay over Jae? He is only having lectures in the afternoon and has nothing to do in the morning. Please?! Can we do a sleepover here? We stay the whole time in my room except for using the bathroom or the kitchen. Pretty please? You don’t even need to get anything for us! I give him my clothes and stuff. Please!?”

“Why am I not surprised that you pull up such a question and act?” Groaning Jaehyun stood up, looked at the two young omegas. 

Taeyong instead was shocked. Please what? Confused he stared at Haechan who shrugged with his shoulders smiling, hands behind his back. This was ridiculous. As soon as he and Haechan would be alone he needed to ask him what all this nonsense has to mean. Did he want to make him jealous or what? Pff. He and jealous. Haechan and Jeno wished he would be jealous. Instead, Taeyong could enjoy the apartment for himself tonight, take a long nice bath. Make a party or invite Ten over.

“Jeno, look. I don’t have a problem with having friends over or allow them to stay over the night. It’s nice that you are asking before you just do it. But I don’t think this is a good idea an-”

“Why not!? Taeyong stayed over once too! Remember? The day when I showed up to surprise you? You both laid in your bed. Don’t be such a meanie because I’m asking Haechan to stay over and not Taeyong. Taeyong can stay as well if he wants but knowing you two stubborn asses you won’t do that!”, Jeno spat in annoyance which got Taeyong back to his mind. Rubbing his nose he kneeled on the couch, arms resting on the backrest of it.

“You know exactly why I was here that night Jeno.”, he said as calmly as possible, looking at him with soft eyes. “If Jaehyun wouldn’t have offered me that, I would have to go back to that party at Taeil’s to sleep there which was an hour by feet away. So I just took the offer of your brother to stay in here. He didn’t know that you would visit so don’t play that dumb card now. I don’t care what you both are up to, but Haechan we talked about all of this already. Don’t forget that. Or I’m not going to talk to you for a week. Don’t have a problem with that.”

“Then stay over as well! I mean Jaehyun wouldn’t mind sharing his bed with you again? Knowing that you did at the camp and that night an-”

“Jeno, shut up for one second please.”, growling in frustration Jaehyun glared at his brother who shut his mouth immediately. Looking sad and desperate at him. “Haechan can stay over, okay? I don’t have anything against this. Don’t manipulate someone else into staying as well if he doesn’t want to. Neither you, I, or Haechan knows what Taeyong wants and you can not force him to stay. Or share a bed with me. This is just really rude to the people you’re having over as your guests. Which they both are right now to remember you of that. It is true, Taeyong stayed over which Haechan maybe did not know. You embarrass people without noticing and I know you don’t do it on purpose. It’s what you are and this is nothing bad. But try to think about the things you say. What they could do to other people. Because this is something you never do.”

Silence was taking over the room as soon as Jaehyun was done talking. A pressuring awkward silence that nobody liked. Jeno had stayed mute the whole time, looking at his brother while he had talked. Haechan and Taeyong were overwhelmed and didn’t want to interfere with his brothers heating discussions. Jaehyun observed Jeno with a hint of worry, knowing just too good that his brother wasn’t good with taking in such harsh words or critic for something that would only make him happy. Or make beloved people around him happy as well. Like the sleepover with Haechan. Silent the alpha moved closer to his brother who shook his head immediately, stepping back in a scared way.

“Fine.”, he spat with a heavy voice, swallowing hard. “I’m sorry for just wanting to ask if a friend of mine could stay over for once during my stay. Sorry that I am not that perfect type of brother you would want to have. Apologize for my dumb words I say and not thinking of what you guys would think of them. Didn’t want to make any things more complicated or whatever is wrong with you adults. Sorry that I came over because I missed my brother and caught Taeyong staying over as well. If I would have known that I wouldn’t have come over that soon or at all. Let’s forget about that I ever asked and the things I said. Haechan and Taeyong, it was nice having you over and I’m, again, sorry for ‘forcing’ you two to share some time with me because I just like you. You two are coo and I like being around you. That's it. Have a nice evening and I’m not asking again if you have some time for the brother of your coach to spare. Knowing it could 'damage' the friendship between you two. Don’t worry.”

Without a single glance, Jeno turned around and headed into his room. Jaehyun flinched lightly when the door was slammed shut, looked excusing at Haechan and Taeyong. Now there was more drama to solve than at the beginning of this evening. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for this outburst an-”

“You two are assholes,” Haechan said out of nowhere, glaring at Taeyong and Jaehyun alternate.

“Why are we the assholes now?”, getting up Taeyong looked at his best friend, arms crossed. Haechan rolled with his eyes in annoyance.

"Because you are! Everything Jeno is doing or asking ends in chaos in your opinion. You two need to stop taking everything to seriously what he is saying or be immediately sulky and pissed at him. For nothing! Yeah, Jeno likes to talk a lot. But it gives you both no right to be that mean to him. He just asked nicely for a sleepover and took the time you, Taeyong, stayed over as an example of why I could as well. Which is nothing bad. Look Jaehyun, I know you offered Taeyong that because I was having a mental breakdown that night as well and the key for our apartment. Taeyong, you stayed over at Jaehyun's place. And? What is such a big deal about that? Nobody knows what words can do to someone. I had this experience myself. You know what Jaehyun? Taeyong told me that he stayed over. Boom. There was nothing to embarrass Taeyong about because we are friends and know of things like that. We’re acting like brothers as well. So, if you give Jeno the advice to ‘think about the things his words could do to people’, think of yours as well. As being the grown-up guy you shouldn’t be that harsh to your brother. I imagine he can be a pain in the ass sometimes but he is who he is. No one should feel ashamed for what he is! Jeno is not manipulating anything! Stop saying that. All that he does is asking for something. What is so bad about that?” Haechan panted for air when he was done, looking furious and hurtful at the other two. Before Jaehyun or Taeyong could explain something Haechan stepped right into.

“Don’t try to explain yourselves to me. I know why you both are reacting this way. From both sides, not just one. Jeno does too. But always assuming things that are not true is mean and bullshit. Thanks for the offer of staying over. I take it because Jeno needs someone to talk to which is specifically not you tonight Jaehyun. No offense. Tae, you can yell at me tomorrow. Go home or whatever you want, I’m no one to tell you what is the right thing to do. If you would excuse me now, I need to take care of a crying omega that had been hurt right into his core for being what he is. Because that is what friends do.”

Glancing at the two eldest Haechan stormed off to check after Jeno. Jaehyun looked after the omega, turned his head over to Taeyong who was just as speechless as he was. Blowing out some air Jaehyun leaned against the couch, crossing his arms. 

“Were we that mean?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we shouldn’t have confronted him together at once with these things. I guess. Maybe we should have waited with that or you should have talked with him in private you know? Being his brother and so on.”

“I’m the bad guy again. Awesome.”, groaning Jaehyun rubbed his cheeks, glancing towards the direction of Jeno’s room. “It’s just so exhausting sometimes with what kind of ideas he comes up next. It just annoyed me that he is pulling everyone and everything into the conversation. Including you and the night, you stayed over.”

“He’s 19 right? And he didn’t know that time that we are coach and athlete. I don’t mind if Haechan stays here. Let them enjoy the friendship as long as they can share time here in Seoul. Guess you could sense as well that they are similar and that this is going to be a friendship for life. Maybe, if it makes Jeno happy, I can stay the night as well. Omega sleepover or whatever. Haechan, Ten, and I do it as often as we could.”

“Please don’t force yourself to that, kay? I don’t mind you guys having me over. I even take the couch to sleep. I’m not letting my guests sleep on it. I mean it’s already past 9 pm so I guess I’m preparing a few things that could cheer Jeno up. “

“Don’t make me laugh. I’m not forcing myself to stay the night. I just had my worries because we’re, as already mentioned, coaches and athletes. If someone should spot us together in our free time they could assume something that could hurt both of us in a bad way. But knowing your brother by know he wouldn’t let this slip, either would you, I, or my friends. We just should be careful.”

Taeyong looked at Jaehyun who nodded agreeing. Was he feeling good talking like that while being around the guy he had a crush on? No. Should he feel good? Definitely. But the heart wants what it wants, right? The words of truth had only slipped out of his mouth and he knows that they were the right thing to say. It didn’t hurt less when the alpha agreed to his words. Probably the kiss from that night didn’t mean anything and that he would suffer in unrequited love. But Jaehyun was his coach, so maybe, just maybe, he felt something but couldn‘t speak freely because he was in the position of being the coach. 

“I know and you’re right. I don’t think Jeno knows what kind of consequences we’re both having if someone should see us and ‘assume’ things. Like relationships, I used my position as the coach, yada yada yada. But as you mentioned, we keep it a secret and we’re all good. Right?”

“Yeah.”, whispering Taeyong rubbed his arms. “But you don’t need to take the couch just because I’m staying as well. I can take it.”

“Or,”, Jaehyun said frowning, tapping with his finger against his chin. Maybe he could use this situation to be a little bit selfish and get some cuddles. “We share my bed. Just like last time. I wouldn’t mind. But if you say you are against the idea, I take the couch. No further discussion.”

“Nah, it’s fine. You take your side, I take mine. You only need to borrow some clothes to sleep in if you don’t mind.”

“What about no? What if I’d rather let you sleep naked in it?”

Taeyong would have assumed that this was a joke. But the way Jaehyun looked at him let him think he really meant it. The way his eyes were staring into his, the serious expression he had, just everything. Blushing lightly he laughed when Jaehyun just smirked and chuckled.

“You know I was joking, right? Of course, I’m giving you some clothes.”, laughing Jaehyun went over to Taeyong, rubbed his arm soothingly. “As if I would let you sleep naked.”

“Pervert. Now go and prepare the snacks for your brother while I try to talk with him.”

Hitting the alpha in a playful manner Taeyong moved over to the guestroom. Sighing he stopped in front of it, knocked softly.

“Jeno? It’s me. Taeyong. I stay as well and we can do a sleepover. But before that, we need to talk first, please. Just you and me, without Haechan.”

Taeyong didn’t know how long he stayed there until finally, someone was moving inside. Haechan was opening the door with a calm expression, looked at him.

“I go and annoy Jaehyun a bit. You’re mad at me, right?”

“A bit. But we’ll talk about this tomorrow when we are back home. Okay? Until then we are not fighting and be just ourselves. Alright?”

“Yes. Thank you.”

Hugging Taeyong desperate he kissed his cheek and left. Taeyong looked after him with a smile, turning over to the room of Jeno. Stepping inside he closed the door behind him, headed over to Jeno who was sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of his window. Arms rested on the windowsill. Silent Taeyong climbed onto the bed, sitting next to him. Touching Jeno’s head softly and caressed it noticing the slightly wet cheeks of the younger. Sadness being reflected in his eyes. Sighing the omega rested his right arm on the windowsill as well, smiling softly.

“Hey...Jeno?”

“Hmm.”

“I think we should talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much happened in this barely 11k word chapter!!!
> 
> Don't know where to start first!  
> At the meeting in the park? When Jeno embarassed his brother right in front of his brother? Convinced Taeyong to come over?  
> The fight att he end?!  
> SO MANY THINGS HAPPENED!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about this masterpiece! (I hope it is a masterpiece, dunno~)  
> Anyway, as always. Let me know in the comments how you liked it and what you assume happens next!
> 
> As always: Jeno deserve an award for trying his best to get this idiots together
> 
> Let yourself feel hugged from me and loved!  
> Stay safe in these hard times!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	34. Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I know but better late than never!

Jeno didn’t move a single muscle when Taeyong was joining him on the bed. Ignoring when the back of his head was caressed gently. Closing his eyes slowly he turned his head away from the omega. Taeyong scratched his back slowly, staying close so their knees were touching.

“Let me explain myself first, you just need to listen.”, he spoke softly, licked his lips. “If my words from earlier hurt you, I’m truly sorry. I never had this intention. You’re perfect for the way you are, no matter how bubbly you can be. I had the chance to get to know you a lot through the time we were sharing until now. It’s just that this situation is tricky and dangerous for your brother and me. I’m sure Jaehyun talked with you as well already about this topic but somehow you just don’t get it. That is why I’m trying to explain this to you once and for all, hoping that you get it and that something like today doesn’t happen again.” 

Careful Taeyong crossed his legs. Sighing he blinked, asked the younger politely to face him so there wouldn’t be any further misunderstandings or fights. Jeno turned his body lightly, looking at him with a blank expression. But Taeyong could see some guilty lingering deep inside of him through his eyes.

“To make new friendships in an unknown city is cool, exciting even and it’s normal to want to share some time with these people before the departure is coming closer. But it is not nice to force people to something, you know? To eetings, sleepovers. Like this, you are only making yourself seem like a rude person which you are not. If you wanted to hang out with me or Haechan, or with all of us, you could simply ask. A question is nothing bad and it doesn’t cost anything. There is only a ‘no’ or a ‘yes’ as an answer. Fifty-fifty. Haechan has your number so the way for communication is there. Instead of forcing someone to come over because you want to share time with him is rude, to be honest. For you, I may sound harsh and strict but I don’t know how to get it into your brain before worse things happen.”

“I-”, Jeno started quiet, stopped immediately when Taeyong shook his head. Signing him that he wasn’t done with talking.

“I bet Jaehyun talked with you about a few things already, right?”

“He did.”

“Maybe you need someone else to talk with you about this again to just get it what can happen if you continue to act like this. I don’t know you so good as Jaehyu does but I guess you are acting like this because you’re overly excited and want to have a good time. Probably for everyone around you but the thing of today was starting really bad. But back to the main topic. I’d like to talk with you about it. It’s about your brother and me. I don’t mind sharing some time with you guys, not in the slightest. There is just a line for your brother and I that we can not overstep. Otherwise, we are falling into a black hole filled with trouble and we won’t get out of it that easily. You know what your brother and I have a friendship, right?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s obvious and I know that already. Jaehyun is your baseball coach while you are his athlete. We might have had a few conversations concerning that.”, the young omega said calmly, rubbing his hands together. Feeling slightly nervous at that moment. Taeyong hummed understanding, 

“That's good. Because you need to understand why this is a bit more complicated. I mean for you wanting to hang out with me and your older brother, followed by Haechan at some point. But much more complicated for me and your brother. Just because, as you already said and know, we are in a sort of teacher-student neutral relationship thing? Furthermore, there is the point where it gets tricky and complicated concerning to hang out with you. If someone from campus or the team should spot us outside so close, acting together more than we should, they would assume that we’re more than just coach and athlete. Mostly they will assume that we are in a secret romantic relationship which is a no-go between a student and his teacher. It’s the law. I mean in America it is the same, right? It is not allowed for students and teachers to start a relationship based on romantic and love. They will think that Jaehyun used his position in the team to his advantage to get close to the only omega in the team. Think that he is using me or whatever. This is not the case.", he stated slow so Jeno would finally understand the risks for Jaehyun and him. 

"But if this should happen, which could, everything that he got and reached so far would be shattered into pieces. Such a rumor or misunderstanding could ruin his career. Your brother could be kicked out of the team in LA and never get a job in the baseball business. Because he will always be remembered as the guy that used his position as the coach to get an omega. As the horny alpha that just wants to get between his athlete's legs. It may sound harsh and painful right now, but that is just the truth. People always think of the worst in the beginning and this could end really bad for him and I included. Jaehyun would be seen as the villain and I am the poor victim because I’m just the student and omega on top of that. There are enough stereotypes already. This is the worst scenario that can happen Jeno and I think you didn’t think enough about this to see what your acting could do. I don’t say it will, but it could. Jaehyun and I are just trying to make you see what consequences we would have to face. To make you think about your actions, no matter how much time you would want to spend with us together. Okay? I don’t want to make you feel less or dumb or something like that. I am not even that angry anymore. I can process some things pretty fast. Anyway, I bet this was a lot for you to take in and that you need some time to reflect on all the things I just mentioned. I’m staying over because it is late already and so does Haechan. We give you some time for yourself to think about all of this and if you are ready and in a better mood you can join us in the living room. Are you alright with that?”

Taeyong smiled encouragingly when the younger nodded and got off the bed. Closing the door after him he leaned against the next best wall, head put back. Eyes closed while taking a few deep breaths. He just hoped that Jeno understood everything and would think intensely about everything that could happen. Pushing himself off the wall he walked with slow steps into the kitchen, ignoring his best friend that was sitting in the living room, busying himself with his phone. Jaehyun turned around when someone entered the kitchen, leaning against the table with crossed arms. Taeyong rubbed his face in exhaustion, taking the side next to the alpha.

“How was it? Jeno is still in his room?”

“He is. I just hope he finally got it. I told him to take his time to reflect on my words and actions, explained to him the worst scenario that could happen if he continues like this. He mentioned you talked with him already, guess it didn’t go out as planned.”

“Not really. If I should be honest, I don’t know what has gotten into him lately. For a few days, he is way too hyperactive, doing things too quickly. This surprises me a lot because I know that isn’t truly him. Something must have got into him that he is like that. I can only excuse for his weird behavior. You may not believe it but at home he is different. Being bubbly is his character but he isn’t that rushing or annoying to other people. Rude even. I just don’t know what has gotten into him. He’s so different normally and that is a weird side of my brother I never really saw.”

“Maybe something happened in these three months that you were over here back in LA? Something he didn’t talk with you about. I’m just a bit mad at him for pulling us into this mess. I believe you when you say he is normally not like that. Maybe he just is obsessed with something that is pushing him forward. Any ideas what it could be? He’s your brother and I’m just your athlete or friend, whatever. But I’m an omega so maybe I can help to find out what is wrong with his brain lately.”

Jaehyun tilted his head aside frowning. It was a mystery for him as well that his brother acted so weird. The only solution was the kiss that he had seen. Jaehyun didn’t want to bring it up, unsure if the other remembered it. Taeyong had drunk a lot that night so he wasn’t sure if he remembered anything and if he should bring this up, it could get awkward. Shoulder shrugging he shook his head.

“I don’t know. I’m just lost like you.”

“Or his heat is coming up? Haechan is sometimes that hyperactive as well and eats tons of chocolate.”

“Could be? I never asked. You still want to stay over? After all of this?”

“Mhmm.”, nodding he looked up to Jaehyun. “Told him to join us in the living room when he is ready.”

“I talked with him multiple times concerning sharing time with you and me at the same time. Probably I should have been a bit more serious and harsh.”

“Perhaps he doesn’t take it that seriously because you are his brother. I have no siblings but it would be an explanation of why he didn’t stop. I guess if your parents would have told him that, he would have acted differently. Hopefully, he gets it by now through the conversation I had with him.”

“You want something to drink?”, Jaehyun asked to changed the topic and to lift the heavy atmosphere.

“You got wine?”

“Sure. Just...don’t drink too much.”

“Pardon? What?”

“The last time you had alcohol ended interesting.”

Jaehyun looked at him amused, pushed himself off the table. Taeyong stared tensed at him like a deer that was faced by car lights on the street. Did this mean he remembered? Ugh, of course, he must. The alpha didn’t drink that much this evening compared to him and his friends. Blinking to get some life back into his face he looked out of the window instead. Taking the glass silent he stared at the red liquid.

“I don’t remember that much but I know I should have stopped sooner with drinking than I did.”, laughing lightly to get out of this awkward situation. Acting as if he had forgotten the kiss was the best thing he came up with by now.

“This is why I’m saying, don’t drink too much this time. Does Haechan wants some as well?”

“Give me the bottle, another glass, and I deal with him.”

“If you say so. Then I’m going to prepare everything for later then.”

Taeyong moved to Haechan, plopped down beside him on the couch, and handed him the glass and bottle over. Yawning he rubbed his cheek, massaging his temple right after. Taeyong just prayed that his friend didn’t have to do anything with all of this. Sighing he glanced over the said omega, raising an eyebrow demanding.

“Haechan?”

“Hm?”, the younger looked at him, phone buried in his pocket.

“You do not have something to do with all of this? Right?”

“Jeno just asked me if I would like to come over to dinner.”, he started carefully, observed the room if the alpha is nearby. Sliding closer so nobody could listen to them. “To make a sleepover out of this was his idea.”

“You don’t make a dumb plan with him, right? To get him and me together?”

“Maybe I had…created one. Created! Not done it! Promise! We came up with something and I’m not proud of that by now but we didn’t even start to do it.”

“Haechan!”

Groaning Taeyong placed his hand over his eyes, snorting. Why couldn‘t he easily listen to his words? And not start something against him. Feeling betrayed he stared at him snorting. Taeyong would come up with more housechores for the next week. 

“Once and for all. Please stop interfering in my life. I can’t deal any longer with this childish bullshit. I asked you nicely multiple times not to and still, you did. Why? Why are you acting behind my back like that?”

“We just wanted the best for you.”, Haechan had gotten quiet until his words ended in a whisper. 

“I know that. But once and for all, stop it. Immediately. Everything. Okay? I just had a talk with Jeno about this. About all the things and consequences that could happen. Stop it. Promise me this time that you won’t do anything again. Pinky promise even.”

Haechan lifted his hand immediately, straightened his pinky finger. Connecting them he hugged Taeyong right after, pressed their chests together. Taeyong ruffled his hair, looked thanking up to Jaehyun who just entered the room, and took the glass out of his hand. Kissing his temple Taeyong looked softly at the younger when their eyes met. Jaehyun watched the scene smiling until he heard footsteps. The three males looked over to the source of the sound. Jeno stopped in his tracks when he noticed their gazes, feeling as if he had interrupted something. Lips pressed into a thin line he played with the hem of his baggy hoodie. The omega opened his mouth to talk but no words came out. Jaehyun put the glass aside, walking over to the helpless omega. Rubbing his back he looked at him calmly.

“I’m sorry.”, the omega whispered, not daring to look at his brother.

“We talk about this tomorrow. Taeyong still wants to stay for tonight and he assumed you could watch a movie or two. Looks like you truly thought about the things Taeyong explained to you.”

“I did. So we talk tomorrow?”

“The evening is a mess already so we don’t need to make it worse.”

Ruffling his hair Jaehyun stepped aside and looked at the others. Hands placed on his hips.

“Why don’t you all get ready and changed for the sleepover while I prepare some snacks for all of you?”

The three omegas nodded and left to get changed. Entering the bedroom of the alpha Taeong stopped right in front of the wardrobe, opening it slowly. Crouching he reached out for a sweatpant of Jaehyun. Getting up he took a shirt as well, closed the door to change quickly. Jaehyun didn’t need to enter while he was changing. Folding his clothes he placed them onto the desk, putting a sweater on as well. Falling backward onto the bed he stared at the ceiling. Blowing his cheeks up, clapped with his hands against them to get the air out. Rolling aside he rested his cheek on the sheets, sniffing lightly. Everything was reeking after Jaehyun. Pulling the fabric of the sweater up he buried his nose in it, feeling his body relax after that dramatic conversation with the young brother. Staying like this for a few seconds that felt like five years he got his shit together and moved back into the living room where Haechan and Jeno were already fighting over the remote. They were so adorable. Smiling he disappeared into the kitchen where he met Jaehyun to get something to drink. The alpha observed him from head to toe while getting the snacks out of the shelves from the top. A big smile on his face.

“I see you remembered where my clothes are.” Taeyong hummed in agreement, turning his head to the alpha.

“I hope it’s okay that I just took them. Remembered from last time where you kept everything. Mine are on your desk, didn’t know where else to put them. So, these are the snacks?”, laughing Taeyong observed the different bowls with wine gums, candies, chips, chocolate, and other things. Jaehyun nodded sighing. Taking two he carried them into the living room where the youngest has finally decided who was allowed to get the remote. The alpha looked amused at Taeyong when he returned, rubbing his chest.

“I feel like a single father that is taking care of his kids. Which are Jeno and Haechan, I’m the dad.”

“Assumed it. There is no way I would be your kid. God save from that fate.”, laughing Taeyong shook his head smiling. “Such a hardworking father trying to provide everything for his two adorable omega children. But what about me? Who am I in that story?”

“The nice neighbor next door.”, grinning Jaehyun glanced at him. “You’re taking care of my kids sometimes while I’m off for work and come over because we invited you for dinner. Oh, and because my kids like you. More than me sometimes.”

“Aha. Well, makes sense.”

Chuckling Taeyong took the next two bowls and headed back into the living room. Sitting onto the couch he thanked Jaehyun for the drinks. Jeno, who was sitting between Haechan and Taeyong, wrapped his arms around his waist, head resting on his shoulder. Jaehyun put off the light everywhere and went into his room to give them some privacy.

During the movie Jeno had moved so he laid down on the couch, head rested ins Taeyong’s lap while Hachan was laying on his stomach on the carpet in front of it. Two bowls with snacks next to him. Taeyong was using the time rather observe them than watch the movie. He knew it inside out. Massaging Jenos head he looked down at him when looked towards him.

“Hey, Taeyong?”

“What’s up kiddo.”

“Do we talk tomorrow as well? I’m not a child anymore.”

“Well. Sometimes you are. Depending on the American rules, you’re an adult with 21. By law, you are still a child. I’d rather talk with you and Haechan today or tomorrow. I need to make some things clear for both of you. We do it tomorrow as well. Let’s enjoy the movies. I think if we all slept about this a night, especially you, we can solve every misunderstanding by tomorrow.”

“Okay. Um, I just wanted to say that you’re cool. I’d like us to be friends. I like your character, that you’re standing up against alphas which are rare but damn awesome. Just wanted to get this out.”, he whispered while smiling apologizing. 

“Noted. Let’s focus on the movie.”, whispering Taeyong pat his cheek softly. Resting his head on the backrest Taeyong inhaled deeply, closing his eyes through the exhale. When the alpha passed by he gave him a weak smile, looking back to the screen to follow the movie. Time passed by and Haechan was the first one to fall asleep. Followed quickly from Jeno who was sleeping with his mouth slightly open. Careful Taeyong pulled his arm out of the grip, wiping some of the bright hair strings out of Jeno’s face. When something touched his shoulder from behind he snapped his head around, looked up to the alpha who was standing right behind him. Looking concerned over the shoulder down onto the two sleeping youngers. 

“We should get them both to bed. It’s comfier than this.”, smiling Jaehyun walked around the couch and started with his younger brother. “Or the two are whining tomorrow because of aching necks and pain in their back. Can you get the bowls into the kitchen while I get them into bed?2

Taeyong nodded silently, waited until the alpha freed him from the sleeping omega on his lap. The omega had started to gather the empty bowls and bottles, carried them into the kitchen. Placing them into the sink he opened the fridge to find something to drink. When Jaehyun appeared behind him out of nowhere the omega tensed, staying still. Jaehyun reached around his waist to get a beer, looked curios at the omega.

“Do you have any lectures tomorrow?”

“No. Why?”

“First, I know that I don’t need to set an alarm. Second, you want a beer as well? Or are you rather another wine.”

“If you are offering it that nicely I go with wine again”

“Your glass is still in the living room I guess?.”

Nodding Taeyong followed Jaehyun there. Putting everything down on the small table aside from the alpha he picked the blanket that Haechan had used, laid it over the backrest. Getting comfortable on the couch he thanked the alpha for pouring some wine into his glass. Taking it after he took a nip, looking out of the oversized windows. Getting up he walked over, enjoyed the view over the nightlife of the city. Jaehyun observed him for a while, sipping his beer peacefully.

“I already got another set of a blanket and pillow for you to sleep in. Are you sure about sharing the bed? I can always take the couch. How was the omega evening thing? With the movies?”

“Good. Jeno and Haechan chose each one but fell asleep during the second. It was an adorable view. I have to admit that.”, smiling Taeyong turned around, back rested against the cold window. Rolling his eyes lightly at the first sentence of the alpha. “I told you it’s fine. We shared a bed for a week back in the camp and that night of that party. I’m alright with that. As long as you are as well?”

“I don’t mind. I just want to be completely sure that you don’t feel pressured or forced to do this. I know we shared a bed more than once but a few people are not that relaxed about that topic. It’s not usual for omegas and alphas that are not mated or in a deep romantic relationship to share a bed. So I just wanted to be sure. Maybe something changed in your life aside from practice that would make you feel uncomfortable with it. As in a boyfriend or something.”

“I understand that you’re concerned. I’m okay with it. Nothing happened before and it won’t by now.” Looking calm at Jaehyun Taeyong made his way over to the couch, sitting in the corner next to the other. Nipping the wine slowly. “Concerning Jeno and Haechan I guess they had a really experienced a lot. I met with Haechan and Ten in the park where Jeno appeared out of nowhere and I don’t know what they were doing when I left. But it’s so peaceful and silent right now. That’s a nice thing to enjoy the last hours of this evening. Tomorrow is going to be interesting. I need to talk with him and Haechan.”

“Go and get some senses into the kiddos.”, Jaehyun turned his upper body towards Taeyong, arm rested on the couch. “I mean the kids are sleeping. So we boring adults can enjoy our drinks. Talk about things that just adults talk about.”

“That role game again?” Laughing Taeyong shook his head, looked up to him smirking. “Right. I’m 21 so I’m technically an adult by the law. Damn. I’m getting old. But if we are going back to the gameplay thing, we have a problem. A big problem.”

“That would be? Can’t follow you.”, the alpha said chuckling, drinking his beer. Taeyong hummed, scratching his cheek before he started to explain.

“As the good neighbor as I am, I should go back to my apartment. Because the wise father of the two adorable omegas should head to bed as well soon. I don’t want to be the reason for that alpha to stay up late. What bad influence you would be if I stay longer.”

“Nah, you never could. I can decide when I want to go to bed. No annoying parents or grumpy neighbors from above that are bickering at me. ”

“Oh no. Poor old people.”, acting sad Taeyong refilled his glass. “What time is it anyway?”

“Past midnight. You want to head to bed?”

“Not yet. Wouldn’t have refilled my glass if I would want to. Are we doing an extra lesson on Thursday as well?”

“No. I don’t want you to have pain until Saturday from practice. You should do something relaxing on Friday to be fit for the game the day after.”

“How long are we going to do this extra practice? I’m not annoyed or exhausted from it. The opposite. Just asking because I know that you start your practice as well, right?”

“That’s a good question.”, Jaehyun pointed with the bottle in his hand at the omega, placing one of his legs in front of him. “We started it to get you back on your level after that camp trouble. We reached that level last week and should think of continuing or not. I need to start with my practice as well soon. There are only three months left for me as being your coach. If the team makes it to the final match of the university baseball competition, which is in two months, there is still one more to go. And two weeks for me to pack my things. Do you want to continue it?”

“I would love to, yes. If the offer is still standing.” Taeyong looked at the wine, swung it around, and looked back to Jaehyun who was placing his empty bottle onto the ground. “If not I accept it. No problem.”

“We could do it like this. The team is practicing every Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday. I could offer you to do the private practice Mondays and Thursdays. Enough time for you to recover and I can start with my own practice the other days of the week. Is this a deal you’re satisfied with?”, Jaehyun rolled his shoulders slowly, looking at him continuously.

“More than I could ever ask for! Thank you. For everything that you made possible for me so far. Just three months? Did time pass by that quickly?”

“It did. Just three months more for me to do and then I’m back in LA.”

“Sad. But you have your own life too. The team likes you a lot. It’s going to be weird to practice without you and someone else. Life goes on.”

“It does. But I will make sure that someone good is taking my place. Head up, okay?”

Jaehyun slid closer, rubbing Taeyong’s arm lightly. The younger only hummed, drank the wine peacefully, turned his gaze back to the window. Putting the glass aside he crossed his arms, tilted his head back to him.

“How long are you going to do it? Baseball I mean.”

“As long as possible. My injury is almost recovered and I don’t need to tape it any longer. I’m going to pay more attention to my body and only stop before I hurt myself even worse. Can’t tell when it’s time to say goodbye to the field.”

“What are you going to do after? Coaching again?” Without asking Taeyong rested his body against Jaehyun, looked up to him with big eyes.

“Would be an option, yes. I got a good reputation and everyone in the baseball world knows my name. Thanks to the dozens of home runs I did. I normally hate to speak so highly of myself but no team would say no to me if I would want to be a coach. The coach position is paid really well. I could still start to study another major in university if I want to. There are plenty of options for me. What do you want to reach? After you are done with the university?”, the alpha looked at him curiously, arms hanging relaxed around Taeyong’s shoulder. “I mean there has to be something you want to reach once, right?”

“Ohh, that’s a good question. I would like to be a national player too. I’m an omega, yeah. But nobody would expect an omega to get the pitcher's position. It would be cool and I got the scholarship and the skills for it. That would be my dream I’d like to reach once.”

“I’m sure you’ll get there. If you keep practicing at that pace you make it.” 

Smiling silent Taeyong rolled with his shoulders, suppressing a yawn. His body was still exhausted from practice and he’d love to get some sleep. Jaehyun nudged his shoulder, signed him to get ready in the bathroom. Walking into the alphas bedroom after Taeyong jumped onto the bed, rolled onto his stomach, and buried the face into the pillow. Toes curling he took a deep breath, too lazy to pull the blanket up. Jaehyun only shook his head when he was done cleaning the living room. Grabbing the blanket he pulled it up to Taeyong’s shoulder, slumped down onto the free side.

“You know that you’re lying on my side?”

“Don’t care. It’s comfy, big, and smells nice. I just wanna sleep. My day was long and exhausting. Kick me off if you want your side that desperately.”

“I don’t mind.”

Jaehyun changed quickly, laid on his back next to the omega, busying himself on his phone for a while. Glancing over to Taeyong he smiled light when he noticed the rolled position he was in. Placing the phone aside he pulled the blanket up to his chest, trying to relax. The alpha had been close to falling asleep but was surprised when someone was nuzzling into his back. Moving his head towards the source he huffed, rubbing Taeyong’s back.

“Can’t fall asleep?”

“Do you know that situation when your body is dead tired but your mind is just not having that?”

“Can relate. Something you want to talk about or rather not?”

Through the darkness, Taeyong moved so he was facing Jaehyun. It wasn’t easy to know where the face of the alpha was but he managed somehow. The kiss was still lingering in his mind. Following him like a shadow through the day. Snorting in annoyance he bit his lower lip, trying to find the right words. But it wasn’t the right situation. Everything after would be awkward. They would stare at each other silently or ignore the conversation they had. Shaking his head to get the thought as far into his head as possible he came up with another thing.

“It’s a dumb omega thing. What are you doing if you can not fall asleep?”

“I do different things.” Jaehyun pushed up onto his elbows, looking around. “Read a book, watch something? My mother gave me the advice to drink some warm milk which worked with Jeno damn well when he has this problem. Cuddles work always as well. What do you want to try?”

“I’d like to try the option to watch something.” 

Taeyong reached out for his phone but was stopped by Jaehyun. The alpha put the remote of the screen opposite to the bed into his hands. Putting it on the chooses a movie, tried to find a comfortable position and watched the movie. Jaehyun laid sideways, one hand behind his head for support. Eyes fixed on the screen as well. Taeyong noticed the small yawn the older let out, totally forgot that he must keep him awake through this.

“You know I can use my phone to watch right? I don’t want to keep you awake or be the reason for your lack of sleep the next morning. You deserve some sleep as well.”

“Don’t worry. I can sleep even if a bomb should explode next to me. Or during a rocket launch. I’m a deep sleeper.”

Whispering a small ‘okay’ the omega focused back on the screen. Drumming with his hands on the blanket that had slid down to his stomach he tried his hardest not to overthink again everything. Tried to think about the things Jeno said. That Jaehyun liked him too. Which was hilarious. Jaehyun finding a liking in him? Never. Jaehyun was too good looking and could find someone better than him. Someone who causes less trouble and problems while being around. Sighing he looked at the clock, pushed his hair back in frustration when it was already 1:30 am.

“Hey, Jae?”, he asked quietly, looking aside.

He should have guessed that the alpha had fallen asleep already. Putting off the TV he laid down sideways, facing the alpha curious. Jaehyun was in the same position as he had watched the movie in. Taking the blanket Taeyong pulled it up to his chest, observing him closely. Jaehyun looked relaxed and peaceful in his sleep. The omega tensed when Jaehyun was exhaling deeply in his sleep and started to move. Taeyong didn’t move a single muscle when the other had slid closer due to his moving. The alphas breath tickled his nose. Turning around to avoid being tickled further Taeyong pulled the blanket high up as well as his legs to finally get the well-deserved sleep. Whining in confusion he grabbed his pillow for some halt when his body was pulled back from the warm cozy spot he just had found.

Taeyong felt his heartbeat increase when he just noticed what had happened. Jaehyun had sneaked his arms around his waist and pulled him close to his body. Back pressed against the alphas broad chest he shivered when his nose was brushing lightly at his neck. Goosebumps were forming on his skin and he closed his eyes in defeat. No matter what he would try, the omega knew he wasn’t able to get out of his tight grip. Jaehyun wasn’t only hugging him from behind, he was fucking spooning him. Panicking Taeyong curled his fingers, staring nervously into the darkness.

“God you need to relax and finally sleep.”, Jaehyun whispered half-asleep into his neck, hiding his nose in the omegas soft hair right after.

“Did I wake you?”

“Kind of. Through experience, I know that cuddling helps you the most. Are you cold? You’re shivering.”

“I-I’m not.”, Taeyong shoots out, breathing shivering. “I was just surprised by your acting and thought you were sleeping. I’m good. Go back to sleep.”

“It’s hard if there is someone next to me who moves around that much. Especially if you’re shivering that hard.”

Taeyong pulled the blanket over the omegas shoulder, sighing deeply. After a few seconds, his body relaxed slowly and he went limp in the alphas arms and presence. Yawning he rubbed his nose into the soft fabric of the pillow. Jaehyun stayed still, massaging the other's hipbone with his thumb softly. Just when he heard steady breathing he glanced over the omegas shoulder, pushing himself up. Weight supporting on his right elbow. Seemed like the only thing that helped Taeyong to sleep when he couldn‘t. Cuddles always helped. Chuckling he stared at the sleeping beauty beside him, smiling when Taeyong whined in his sleep. Lowering his body onto the mattress Jaehyun wrapped both arms tight around the slim body. Smiling lightly when Taeyong was pressing himself seeking for some warmth in his sleep against his body. Jaehyun closed his eyes yawning, burying his nose back into Taeyong’s hair.

  
Jaehyun woke up the next morning due to the delicious smell of breakfast. Lifting his head confused. His eyes were opened slightly, his hair standing out in every direction. Sniffing he got out of bed when he noticed the smell being not an imagination. Stumbling yawning into the kitchen he was surprised to be faced with a set table. Walking closer he took one of the cups with fresh-made coffee, sipped it, and observed the plates with breakfast. What a nice surprise to wake up to. Turning around when the two youngest entered with a big ‘good morning’.

“Morning you two. Did you make all of this?”

“Jeno did the most.”, Haechan said immediately before the other could respond.

"It’s just something small. As a sign of me being sorry.”

“Thank you, Jeno. I’ll let Taeyong know about that. Haechan, could you help me carry the plates? I have only two hands.”

“Of course.”

Haechan took one of the plates and the left cup, followed the alpha through the corridors. Putting the plate down he looked with a soft smile at his friend. Taeyong was sleeping on his side just as usual. His body raising and sinking slow and steadily. Excusing himself quickly Haechan closed the door after him. Jaehyun opened one window for a crack, sitting back on the bed. Ruffling his messy hair he watched the still sleeping omega, shook his head lightly. 

“You’re messy.”, he whispered chuckling. The blanket had slid down to the omegas hips, showing off his stomach thanks to the shirt that had slid up instead. Reaching out for the hem of it his hand got in contact with the soft skin of Taeyong. Tensing up Jaehyun stayed still when the younger was moving lightly in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Careful he pulled the shirt down, licked his lips in curiosity. Careful and softly he slid his hand under the shirt, touching the warm skin of the younger. Taeyong was pulling in his stomach by the cold touch, a distressed whine leaving his lips. Looking at his face Jaehyun let out the breath he had a hold on. When the omega relaxed his body Jaehyun stroke over the milky soft skin. It was as soft as a feather, if not even softer. Stroking it softly he pulled it out when the younger was starting to show signs of waking up. Grumbling the omega hugged the pillow tighter, rubbing his cheek sighing into it. Moving his nose he opened his eyes halfway, looking out for the source of the smell. Sitting up slowly Taeyong looked jealous and needy at the coffee that Jaehyun was holding. 

"Yours is on the nightstand next to you.”

“Yay!”, happily Taeyong took it, sitting against the headboard. Noticing the plate with the breakfast, Opening his mouth to ask he noticed the plate on the other side of the bed as well. “What happened that we’re honored with breakfast in bed? I don’t mind. I’m just curious.”

“Jeno and Haechan cooked it. Looks like your words did something to him. Let’s enjoy it while it is warm.”

They eat comfortably in each other's presence. Scratching his nose Taeyong put the empty plate aside, rubbing his satisfied stomach. Jaehyun turned his gaze away when he remembered what he just had done earlier. Collecting their dishes he got up, followed by Taeyong who wanted to get another coffee. Catching Jeno while making the dishes.

“Oh, good morning Tae. I hope you slept well and that the breakfast was to your liking.”, looking at them with big eyes Jeno washed his hands, hiding them right after behind his back. 

“Thank you for that.”

“My pleasure. You have a minute to talk? The two of you? Maybe even now? Haechan is showering so I thought it is a good opportunity..?”

“The three of us? I thought only you and me Jeno.”, perplexed Jaehyun sat at the table, looking helpless at Taeyong. Shrugging with his shoulders he tilted his gaze back to the younger. “If this is what you want, of course. Taeyong needs his coffee first.”

Eye-rolling Taeyong got his coffee before he joined the Jung brothers at the table. Embracing the cup with his hands he looked between them. Nobody knew to start. Taeyong and Jaehuyn didn’t say anything because Jeno wanted to talk with them. The young omega was rubbing his palms together on the table, looked into their eyes before he started to speak. 

“I don’t know where to start.”

“No pressure, alright? Neither your brother nor I am going to judge, scold, or punish you for the words you are saying. Take a deep breath and start when you’re ready.”, Taeyong said encouragingly, shrugged with his shoulders when the alpha looked at him. Jeno did what he was told and nodded swallowing.

“Okay. First of all, I wanted to apologize to you. Specifically at Taeyong for pulling him into this mess and at you Jae for doing everything my dumb brain is telling me to do. I was up half of the night and repeating the words Taeyong punched into my brain. What all of this could cause, what consequences you two would have to face and I guess I just blended them out. Because I was too focused on getting something together at the worst timing ever. Maybe I can compare it with baseball? Just like you are focused on hitting the ball with your bat Jaehyun! You blend out everything else on the field. It’s maybe not the best comparison but it could help me and you to understand what I want to say with this. I’m not sure if this makes sense or not but I wanted to get that out. Taeyong you were right with the things you said. I know that by now. I put myself into your position and got it. Same with my brother's position. I reflected on my behavior and know that it wasn’t nice towards anyone. Neither you nor Jaehyun. So thank you Taeyong for scolding me yesterday and I’m sorry at you Jaehyun for not understanding sooner what you tried to tell me through the conversations we had.”, Jeno crossed his legs nervous, licking his lips.

“I know that this small apology isn’t enough for my actions of the past. For what you both had to go through. I learned from my mistakes and actions and your conversations. So I’m trying to cool down a bit and avoid any over rushed actions. I hold myself back. Sorry for getting you two into uncomfortable and weird situations that could damage or destroy your friendship. I’m already thinking of different ways to make it up to you somehow to make you see that I’m truly sorry.”

“It’s the first step into the good direction Jeno. I truly hope that you understand by now how this could affect my or Jaehyun’s life.” Taeyong reached forward to take his hand for a short time to show him that he understood him. “It’s true. You got me and your brother into damn tricky situations. I can not forgive you for all that bullshit you pulled up, not now. But the apology was a good start in the right direction. Give me some time and all of this is forgotten. Just if you promise to always think about my words before you want to plan something new. Alright?”

“I promise. I’m not gonna pull you into something you don’t want. I ask you first. Just as you told me yesterday to do if I want to hang out with you.”

“Perfect.”

Leaning back Taeyong enjoyed his coffee while the brothers had a mute conversation through their eyes. Rubbing his tired eyes he yawned quietly, looking at Jaehyun who started to talk finally as well.

“We should talk again when our guests are gone. But for now, I accept your apology and can see that you mean it. Taeyong and I talked yesterday about you after that chaotic verbal fight. I know you since you were born but you act for a few days like a complete stranger. You are hyperactive and bubbly, but not to that level. Mom and dad didn’t raise you like that. We came up with the guessing that something happened in LA while I was gone. I just want to understand why you are behaving so weird and strange lately. Is there anything that you want to tell me? If you don’t want to talk about it with Taeyong around we can talk later.”

“Everything is good back home. I know I acted weird in the late days. It was only because I had made something up but that is over. Don’t worry.”

“Could it be of your heat? Is it coming up soon? I’m omega as well so I know how you feel at some point. I’m sometimes grumpy and other times nervous and so hyperactive as if I would have taken ten energy drinks. Omegas soon to their heats are acting weird each time so I came up with that guess. Is your heat coming up?”, concerned Taeyong leaned over the table, eyes focused completely on the omega. Jeno scratched his head, shaking his head slowly.

“Had it before I came over to visit. Can’t be that. However, I swear I’m much more careful during the time of my stay. Thank you two for listening and accepting my apology at least. That’s all I wanted to get out. So I take my leave now to get dressed.”

Jaehyun and Taeyong watched him leave before they looked at each other. The alpha got himself a coffee as well, sat back beside the omega with a satisfied expression on his face.

“The talking of you did him good. I finally see my little brother's true self again. Thank you for that. You got some senses into him when I couldn‘t. Guess I owe you something.”

“Nonsense. You owe me nothing. It was for you and my good. But I’m not done. Now I only need to talk to your kids and then this topic is done.”, sighing the omega got up, huffed when the alpha smiled at him encouraging.

“I’m sure they will listen. This is something you are good with. With words. Choosing the right one no matter which situation. You make them see what they did wrong, you forgive them but reach them so good with your words that they got what they have to change and what is a no-go. I’m sure they will understand and take every single word seriously. Take your time.”

“Maybe I will hit them for being childish.”

Smirking Taeyong headed over to Jeno’s bedroom. Knocking the door open he entered, caught Jeno and Haechan laying on the bed. Busying themselves with their phones. Taking the chair he put it with the backrest in front of the bed, sitting with spread legs on it. Arms resting on the backrest. Calmly he asked them to sit on the edge so they could talk. 

“I guess you two are knowing what I want to talk about? Don’t come up with any bullshit. The three of us know what all this is about.”, the elder started calm, raising his eyebrows. “I need to talk with you together about this.”

Haechan and Jeno nodded silent, looking at him with big eyes. Taeyong took a deep breath before he continued.

“You two need to stop with this. Immediately. Jeno, you know by now what your actions could have done and Haechan, you know as well what can happen. We talked about this already back in our apartment. Stop with this whole thing. Of getting me and Jaehyun together. Okay? You both obviously exchanged your knowledge about us but this needs to stop. With today. No matter how often you’re saying we look good together or whatever, stop it. I say it the last time and hope you two finally get it. I can’t do anything else than to beg you to stop with this. I’m done mentally with this nonsense. Alright? I want you to promise me this. We are nothing more than a coach and his athlete. This is all there is going to be. Stop trying to get Jaehyun and me together.”

“But what if there is something between you and him?”, Haechan asked carefully, crossing his legs. Taeyong shrugged with his shoulders, thinking about it. What if there is something? Or could be? Yeah, he would be happy about it. But neither less, it wouldn’t have a future.

“Let’s assume there is something. Just assume, nothing else.”, he stated slow, glaring at them to demonstrate his point. “If there is something that could end in love, I’m sure it’ll find its way. Without some small dwarfs interfering and helping out. The dwarfs are you by the way. Just to be clear. If there is a small spark between me and Jaehyun that is trying to develop into the flame of love, it’ll find it’s own way. Without help. Okay? Was I clear enough for you to understand my point?”

The two omegas on the bed nodded, looking guilty at him. Getting up slowly Taeyong signed them to stand up before he pulled them into a hug.

“But I’m taking my leave soon. Take my advice Jeno and just ask if you want to hang out, okay?”

“Will do. Thank you for staying over. I enjoyed the evening a lot.”

“It’s okay kiddo. Haechan, you got the other key for the apartment?”

“Yeah. I stay a bit longer. Don’t worry, we got the message.”

“I hope you did.”

Huffing Taeyong left the younger omegas and headed deep in thoughts into the master bedroom where he crashed right into the alpha who was getting dressed. Jaehyun had turned around when he heard footsteps coming closer. Out of reflex, he grabbed the omega by his waist when they stumbled lightly.

“You should slow your tempo.”, he said head shaking, held him safe in place. During the crash, Taeyong had shut close on reflex. Feeling his body being stabilized and the big hands of the alpha at his waist he dared to open his eyes slowly. Which he shouldn’t have. Definitely. Taeyong was faced with the bare chest of the alpha which he interrupted by getting dressed. Tensing he held his breath, felt his cheeks blushing, his heart racing as if he would have done a marathon or a run over six hours. The heart was so fast he feared that it might jump out of his body. Exhaling shivering he stared at his hands that laid flat against the broad strong chest. Jaehyun’s skin was warm and not as rough as he had expected. He could feel his muscles moving under his fingertips and whole palm when Jaehyun let out a chuckle which only made him blush even more. Shivering Taeyong tilted his head slowly up, felt like his voice was gone. Thinking back to the happening in the club. Their faces were so close that Taeyong could feel Jaehyun’s breathing on his forehead. 

“Hey, are you alright? Your face had gotten red, are you getting a fever? Cause if this is the case, you should rest for the game on Saturday.”

“I-I’m okay, don’t worry. It has just gotten warm in here a-and-”

Taeyong shut his mouth when Jaehyun was touching his forehead with his hand. Shaking his head with a chuckle to lift up the mood he stepped back, crossing his arms nervously.

“You’re temperature isn’t high. But still, rest a bit okay? The team depends on you just as well as I do.”

“I wanted to go home anyway. Just wanted to get my things but I didn’t see you getting dressed and I’m sorry for getting in without knocking. This is your home after all and I shouldn’t just enter any room without knocking first. Um. I…I get dressed in the bathroom. No pressure.”

In a rush, Taeyong took his clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to get changed. As soon as he had locked the door he pressed his back against it, hitting his head against the wood. This had been so uncomfortable and embarrassing but nice at the same time. To be that close to the alpha just like that time in the club. Looking nervous at his palms he still felt the muscular chest of Jaehyun under them. The warmth still lingering in his fingertips. Hiding his face into them he let out a frustrated groan. Trying to calm his dumb mind down. 

Getting changed quickly he knocked this time at the master bedroom before he entered. Holding the used clothes in his hand he stared helplessly at the alpha who got the hint. Taking the clothes nicely he put them aside, looking at him.

“So, you’re leaving then I guess?”

“I should. University stuff isn’t solving itself. Haechan said he wants to stay a bit longer. ”

“I walk you to the door.” Jaehyun waited patiently at the front door until the omega had put on his shoes and jacket.

Before Taeyong could leave he hugged him softly, looking at him right after.

“Take my advice. Get some rest, okay? I see you Thursday at practice.”

“Yeah. See ya.”

Smiling lightly Taeyong closed his jacket and took his leave. Closing the door right after the omega left Jaehyun walked back into his bedroom. Deciding to clean a bit he remembered the clothes that Taeyong had worn for the night. Carrying them into the bathroom he crouched down to the machine, opened it. Throwing the pants into it along with another dirty laundry he stopped when he held the sweater Taeyong had used. Lifting it up to his nose he pushed it carefully into the fabric, inhaled deeply. The omegas scent was sticking to the sweater like glue. Closing his eyes slowly he pressed his face into it, letting himself being surrounded by the scent. 

Standing up he kept it in his arms while starting the machine. Putting it into his bed to avoid getting weird questions from Jeno he decided to clean the mess from yesterday. 

Someone had to do it. His brother could do the chores until he had to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's to early, but merry christmas to you all!
> 
> Especially in these hard times I hope you all can enjoy Christmas eve with your beloved ones  
> Please stay safe and healthy
> 
> See you all next week and enjoy christmas as best as possible!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	35. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, this is the last chapter for 2020!
> 
> Better late than never!

Jogging on the same spot Taeyong warmed himself up. It was finally Saturday which meant there was the next match the team attended in. This time Jaehyun allowed him to be on the field again. Filled with adrenalin he shook his legs a few times. Stretching his arms he bent down to do the same with his legs. Focusing completely on the light sweet sting. When someone slapped his butt with force he shoots up confused, starred at Haechan who smirked.

“Nice butt you got there.”, the younger said grinning. “You in for some fun tonight?”

“You’re so funny Haechan. Best joke I have heard in years.” Eye-rolling Taeyong rolled his shoulder, pulled the cap deeper into his face. Rubbing his lightly stinging buttcheek. Haechan had so much unseen power in his body.

It was so hot outside that Taeyong had put on sunscreen to protect his skin. Sunburn was the last thing he wanted today. Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart of the excitement. He practiced so hard with the team and the coach in the hour after the practices that he was on fire for the game. Hands twitching already to be on the field. When Jaehyun called the team together he hugged his best friend quickly before he took the place next to Taeil who pats his shoulders. Holding his glove tight in his hands. Trying to breathe calmly and slow while the coach was talking to them. 

“First of all, I’m glad you all made it on time. Saves me some trouble. I know it’s really hot today but give your best as always. Don’t forget to drink something during the break of this match. That’s really important today. The team needs to be complete the whole time and I don’t want anyone blackout of dehydration. Just do everything as we practiced and we should win this game without problems. I know that you are able to beat the other team and get that win which is getting us closer to the finals of this university baseball tournament. Now go out there and make me proud.”

Cheering lout the team did a group hug before they jogged out onto the field. Taeil and Taeyong did a quick fist bump before the omega took his position in the middle. Feeling the adrenalin moving through his body he threw the ball up a few times, waiting for the judge to give the go for the match. Looking over to the tribune he waved Haechan quickly, focused at Taeil within a second when the judge gave the go. Looking at the hand sign Taeil was giving him he nodded and finally threw the ball. 

Taeyong couldn‘t describe how much he had missed this. Way too much. To be in the middle of the game. Seeing his teammates running for their lives to get the home runs that gave them the most points while he stood aside. He liked to watch them doing their best when it was the other team's turn. Waiting for their team to get their turn in the inning. To get the chance again to throw the balls for their advantage. Forgotten was the sun that burned down. Forgotten the need of drinking something. The excitement and adrenalin were overwhelming his senses completely. 

Taeyong just felt alive.

When the judge signed that they were halfway through the game, the break started. Heading over to Jaehyun the team took their water bottles and followed him inside into the locker rooms. Sitting onto the benches they wiped away the sweat on their bodies, gulping down the cooling liquid. Looking at the coach panting Taeyong put off his cap, pushing his lightly damp hair back under it Jaehyun observed them, encouraging everyone to drink more water before speaking.

“It was a good first half but lying to you isn’t wise so I’m being harsh and say the truth. You all need to get a bit quicker, faster even if you want to beat them. Taeil and Taeyong, the best way to get the most advantage out of the game are when you work harder together to give the Batter strikes. They are doomed through strikes. With four strikes the Batter is out and we can win more time and points with it. Less Batter, fewer points, and fewer home runs for the opponent team. Communicate better if you want to win this. Baseball is a team sport which means the others need to do their task as well. The others need to be quick when it comes to collecting the ball. The more time you need to get the ball to the next base to stop everything, the more time the enemy is able to collect a higher score. which we don’t want. Teamplay is the key so use the thing you guys can the best. To be a team and to work as one unit. That is your biggest skill. Got it?”

The team whispered a weak ‘yes coach’ and starred down onto their feet. Taeil leaned back, patting the omegas back lightly. Taeyong had his eyes closed to regain his breathing and energy. When it was time to get back onto the field he gave everyone a high five. Watching the team went onto the field Jaehuyn rubbed his chin before he placed his hands on his hips. It was nice to see the whole team back on the field and better than before. Looks like Taeyong really had good leverage on the team. Jaehyun mostly observed him throwing the balls or how the other fevered with his team when they run over the many bases. Time went by like nothing and they reached the last inning. Their team was first so Taeyong stood nervous beside Jaehyun, bit his lower lip. The enemies team and they had the same score so the last inning was important for the win. Rubbing his chest nervously he leaned lightly over to Jaehyun.

“So..either way, we get a home run or the batter gets four strikes. Or the batter is out immediately if the others catch the ball before it touches the ground. Right?”

“Seems so. Which means if Seukwang isn’t able to do a home run, the burden is on your and Taeil’s shoulder. Or on the others, if he hit the ball perfectly.” Jaehyun said calmly, watched the team on the field playing.

“I don’t want to be the reason this team wins. What if I throw just perfect for the enemy and they get a home run? Then we are losing!”

“It’s not the end of the world. If we do, it will make the team stronger and you guys are working harder to get better. No one is giving the fault to you if you lose. The others are happier to be on the field again than to be mad at you. You are in really good shape and it’s nice to see you all this excitement. Which shows that you really deserved this scholarship.”

“Tell me again when we win. Not now. I need to focus on the game and not on the words you are saying that is not important for it.”

Taeyong said grumpy and moved from one leg to the other. Letting out a defeated groan when it was time to switch. Seukwang hadn’t been able to make the home run they were looking for which means the hope on the win laid on his and Taeil’s shoulder. Sharing a small look and nod they got into position. Placing the foot onto the home plate Taeyong rolled his tense shoulder, took a deep breath before the judge gave the go. Interpreting Taeil’s signs he swallowed and threw the ball with much force as possible. The goal was to make the batter miss the ball four times. Just four times.

When the batter missed the first ball he told himself to stay calm until it was over. He couldn‘t freak out and get nervous. Taking the ball back he starred at the batter, smirked, and lunged out for the next throw. Two times Taeyong had been able to throw so the batter missed the balls with his own fault. Which meant, if he makes a last wrong throw, the team loses. Jogging towards the coach he drank something quickly, wiping the sweat off his forehead. It was now all or nothing. Nervous he licked his lips, trying to think of the win before he looked up at Jaehyun who rubbed his back slowly.

“Don’t pressure yourself too much. If the guy misses the hit, it’s fine. If he hits the throw and the other team wins, it’s fine. You did great till now. Calm down and try to relax. You will do good.”

“I hope. I don’t want to be the reason the team loses an-”

“Taeyong, deep breaths. You won’t. Come here.”

Looking up with nervous eyes Taeyong flinched when Jaehyun was hugging him, rubbed his back softly.

“The batter isn’t in his best shape today and not quick enough. Looks like he had a small injury on his left shoulder recently. Aim for that direction, throw as hard as you can and you don’t have to fear losing this game. No matter if you miss or not, I’m proud of your performance.”

Blushing Taeyong nodded slowly, inhaled the heavy scent of the alpha. Closing his eyes for a short time to gather his thoughts he hugged the other quickly in return and got out of the embrace. Otherwise, he would lose himself in the alphas arms which wouldn’t be good. Not on a game. Jaehyun pats his back encouraging and watched the omega head back onto the field. Humming nervous Taeyong stopped on the home plate, looking at Taeil who held his thumb up.

Glancing around he met Jaehyun’s eyes the last time till they got the call to go. Closing his eyes he inhaled again, opened his eyes. Remembering the injury on the batter's eyes Taeyong looked at Taeil’s signs before he threw the ball with full force. Watching it flew the omega held his breath, rolled his eyes back relieved when the judge called out another ‘Strike’. Which meant that they won the match. They fucking won it. A body dashed into his, made him open his eyes gasping for air. Laughing he held his head up high to be able to breathe when his team was attacking him with a hug. Being tackled down to the ground he told them to get off so he would get some air.

The team gave him some space and Taeyong took Taeil’s hand to get up. Straightening his clothes he grinned when Taeil put his cap off, ruffled his sweaty hair. Carrying him piggy style over to the benches the team was greeted by a proud coach. Getting into the locker rooms cheering and yelling Taeyong was placed down onto the bench.

“Well done guys, well done,” Jaehyun said seriously, looked at them. “This was the second  
match in a row that you won and I want you to know that I’m proud of every single one of you. Why don’t we celebrate your win with some BBQ? It’s on me so get ready quickly.”

Cheering loud in excitement the team started to change. Taeyong waited outside the locker so the alphas could change before he would take his turn. They did it always like this when they played at another campus. When they were all out he got inside and changed quickly. When someone knocked he flinched, putting on the shirt.

“I’m ready in a few!” He called out while getting into his jeans, closed them, and slipped into his shoes. With everything in his bag he walked out of the locker room and met the team outside. Spotting Haechan between them he smiled bright when the other came over and hugged him tightly.

“You fucking did it!”, he said aloud, pressed their cheeks together. “I’m so proud of you! Are you guys celebrating the win?”

“Yeah. Jaehyun invited us to a BBQ. I can ask him if you can tag along? Knowing that we two had plans but-”

“No! You have to celebrate it with the team, it’s your win! I go home and wait there. Have fun okay? Text me when you’re on your way back home.”

“Will do. See you later!” Smiling Taeyong waved after his best friend and grinned when Taeil pulled him over to the team. 

They entered a BBQ restaurant after a walk of fifteen minutes. Getting inside they were lead to a reserved table in a calm corner and sat down at it. Taeyong was caged in the middle, back against the wall, sandwich between Taeil and Jaehyun. So if he would want to use the restroom he would have to climb over the small bench to get out. That wasn’t a problem, to be honest. They placed their bags under the table and looked at the menu. They ordered something to drink, talked about the game and how it went. 

With their food served Taeyong became big eyes and noticed how hungry he had been. Ignoring the deep growl from his stomach. Frying the sliced chicken meat he watched it hungry, blinking slowly. When a piece of stoved pork was put onto his plate he looked at Jaehyun who was busy talking to Yuta. What was that? Swallowing he looked back to his plate.

Shoulder shrugging carelessly he took the fried pork into his mouth, ate it happily with his eyes closed. Leaning back he let out a happy noise, looked at the grill. Demanding more. Taking the fried chicken when it was done he put it onto his plate and ate it in excitement. This BBQ was so damn good! Taeyong didn’t want to imagine how much all of this must cost. Placing more of the fresh meat onto the stove he looked down at his filled plate. Taking the biggest piece he placed it on Jaehyun’s plate sneaky, turned his body towards Taeil when he asked him something. Taeyong didn’t feel good knowing he got something of his food so he gave him some in return.

When they were done eating Taeyong leaned back, rubbed his filled stomach happily. Looking down at his leg when it collided with the ones of Jaehyun. Ignoring it as best as possible he rubbed his nose, taking his glass. Taeil shook his shoulder fast, looking at him questioning.

“Tae, are you joining us tonight? Going out to this new club to celebrate further? We all think the coach might not be interested in this so what about you? You’re joining us? Or are you a coward to go partying with ten attracted alphas?”, smirking Taeil looked at him when Taeyong had to laugh at the last sentence.

“Oh no, I’m out of that. I overdid it a lost last time and Haechan asked me if we are doing something together tonight. Movie evening. Omega stuff. ” 

“Oh come on! You gave these strikes with Taeil to the other team's guy. Haechan can tag along if this convinces you to accompany us. It’s a team thing!” Yuta said needy, sipped his drink. “Come on.”

“Nope. I told Haechan we’re doing something. Besides, we can celebrate in the club when we’re winning the finals. Deal?”

“Fine. You’re boring Lee Taeyong. Be boring with our coach then. We’re going to have fun tonight. Let’s go, guys! Let us leave these morons alone.”

The team gathered their things, bid them farewell, thanked the coach nicely for the invitation before the team finally decided to leave. Taeyong watched them mute, got up to hug everyone for a small goodbye. Sitting back down beside Jaehyun he took a deep breath, staring at their glasses. Here was he know. Sitting with the coach alone in the restaurant. Which was nice and awkward at the same time. Jaehyun paid in the meantime for their order and emptied his drink.

“Should we leave or are you in for another drink? Let us boring people celebrate the win a bit differently.”

“You sure? Isn’t Jeno waiting for you?”

“Otherwise I wouldn’t have asked right? My little brother is staying at a friend's place tonight, nobody is waiting. So you want another drink or not? I get one for myself.”

“There’s no use in saying no I guess. Knowing you by now.”

“Nope. You’re a fast learner.”

Jaehyun smirked sly and signed the waiter over. Ordering for them both. Taeyong sneezed abruptly which made Jaehyun snapped his head over to the sound. Seeing the omega rubbing his nose lightly he got a bit worried. Noticing the goosebumps on his arms. Taeyong was still wearing the team jersey so maybe it had gotten a bit fresh by now.

“You’re okay?”

“I just forgot my hoodie and it’s kind of cold right now. I just have the team jersey.”, the omega mentioned, pushed his hair back. Without a word, Jaehyun took off his hoodie and handed it over to Taeyong who sighed defenselessly. Why was Jaehyun always that kind and nice? Caring even? Knowing that the alpha wouldn’t accept a ‘no’ at this point he took it without discussion. With it zipped up he felt way much better and warmer than before. Taeyong had to roll the sleeves up to get his hands free and the hoodie reached his thighs. The omega shivered when the alphas scent hit his nose. Jaehyun reached over his back and started to rub the youngers arm at the same time.

Pulling it up higher Taeyong looked at Jaehyun grateful, signing him that it was enough. Taking the glass grateful when the waiter put it down with a smile. Slowly Jaehyung took his arms back, observing the empty table. Taking his drink he turned his upper body towards the omega. A proud smile on his face.

“You did very well today Taeyong. I know I mentioned earlier but I used the opportunity we are alone to tell you again. I’m proud of you.”

“But the others did more. They ran over the bases to get scores. I just stood there and threw the balls. That’s my only job on the field.”

“But thanks to your throwings, the batter missed the balls. Don’t talk yourself down. You did damn great and it was awesome to see that you took my advice. Even if it was small cheating. I have to be honest. But always use the weakness of the enemy for your advantage. You did amazing. Be proud of yourself. ”

“See!? I told you I’m capable of playing again! I would have hated you it would have been on the bench again. Oh! Thank you by the way for the BBQ. However, can I ask you something? Now that the others aren’t here it’s easier to ask.”, Taeyong said frowning, placed the glass down before he asked the question right away. Not giving Jaehyun the chance to talk. “Why did you give me some of your food during eating? Everyone and I had my own. I mean it was nice of you but confusing. You must have been hungry as well so…why?”

“It’s easy. You looked starved and your meat wasn’t done. You glared at it as if it would have stoved it faster. Like a predator would stare at his prey. I can not sit there enjoying my food if I know that someone else is hungry. So I may have slipped something of my food onto your plate here and there. Was an instinct. It isn’t a big deal, right?”

“No. It isn’t.”

Taeyong tried to hide his sadness in his voice as best as possible. Well. What did he expect? For Jaehyun to have a damn good reason to do it? Or while he wanted him to be well-fed? That was hilarious. Something like this only happens in dumb movies. He should stop watching these kinds of movies. Johnny just did this with Ten as well when they were eating together. In the canteen, in restaurants, everywhere. 

Yeah. What did he expect? Of Jaehyun to say that he did it because he wanted to make sure he was well-fed? God, how much he hated his omega right now. To get the sign that the alpha was caring for them. Dumb instincts. Dumb, dumb, dumb.

Sighing through his nose he stopped abruptly when he sensed that the alpha grumbled lightly. Tilting his gaze up he followed his eyes, stopped at the waiter from earlier that was observing them. Not thinking too much about it Taeyong yawned lightly. Eyes closing slowly. Concerned Jaehyun took his arm.

“Looks like the match really exhausted you.”

“It was a hard, hot day and of course I’m tired. Not to forget all the adrenalin I had during the game. I’m up at 6 am because I was too excited and nervous. But even the coke from earlier didn’t help that much. But I should fall asleep tonight way much better.”

“If you should fall asleep I can carry you home.”

“Sounds nice. I like being carried.”

“Noticed over the last few weeks.” Jaehyun looked grinning at Taeyong who starred at his glass with big eyes. Looks like he found a weak spot. Rubbing his arm jokingly the alpha drank something as well, stopping when the waiter from earlier was coming up again. When he asked if everything was fine they just nodded. Jaehyun was observing the waiter when he left before he tilted his gaze back to the omega. Even without doing anything, Taeyong was a unique beauty. Sneaky he put his arm around Taeyong’s waist demanding when the waiter walked by their table again. Taeyong was way too busy with analyzing his drink to realize this. To realize what Jaehyun was doing. Just when the omega leaned back  
he noticed the alphas arm around his body. Raising an eye-brow confused he looked at Jaehyun who was still following the waiter with his eyes.

“You want to kill that poor guy with your threatening gaze?”

“No? Never wanted. I just try to read his mind. Say. Do you notice it when someone is flirting with you?”

“Why tho? And why that weird question after? You are confusing.”, laughing Taeyong crossed his legs. “Well, sometimes I do. Only if they are way too obvious. But I ignore it mostly or don’t see it. I don’t focus on relationships so much and blend the guys out because I focus instead on studying and baseball. If they ask I reject mostly because I know, I wouldn’t have enough time for a relationship with someone who isn’t as busy as me. Why?”

“The waiter from earlier,” Jaehyun whispered, looking at him smirking. “Don’t tell me you didn’t notice that he was flirting with you?”

“Umm..no? I said I’m not good at seeing these types of signs. Besides, why shouldn’t that beta assume that there is something between us?”

Taeyong starred at Jaehyun amused, turning his head slowly over to the waiter who was serving another table. The guy just was good looking and attractive but not his type. A beta on top of that. He didn’t hate beta’s, he just was more attracted to alphas. Taking his drink he looked at the hand of Jaehyun that was resting on his waist.

“So now you’re acting as if I wasn’t free or what exactly?”

“I can stop if you are interested in him.” Jaehyun pulled his arm slowly back, reached with it out for his drink. “It’s your life after all. Maybe I just overthought it and had the imagination you’re not interested in this guy and ignored him on purpose.”

“I didn’t ignore him. I just didn’t notice the flirt attempts. But I’m not interested in him, to be honest, and it’s not my fault that these weird guys are always going after me! That guy isn’t my type and I hope he doesn’t ask me out or familiar.”

Defending Taeyong crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouted slightly annoyed. This wasn’t fair. Just because many alphas obviously were attracted by his looks didn’t mean he would go with anybody. Or that beta guy. Grumbling something to himself Taeyong buried his nose under the hoodie, starring at his legs Even that Jaehyun said he would pull the guys towards him like the bad luck was slightly embarrassing. That meant he remembered everything that happened in the club that night. Everything. How they had danced, fooled around with sentences. Blushing he closed his eyes, opened them only when the voice of the waiter was heard again.

“Everything is fine? You need anything?”

“No, we’re good. Thank you.” Jaehyun said with a light smile, looked at the guy when he didn’t leave immediately. “Can we help you somehow instead? Noticed that you throw a lot of views over to the omega next to me. Want to tell him something?”

Shocked Taeyong snapped his head towards Jaehyun. He couldn‘t be serious. Did he really want to encourage that guy to ask him out? Seriously?! Blushing lightly he held his gaze down, not fond of looking at the waiter right now. Jaehyun noticed that the waiter was starting to feel slightly nervous.

“I didn’t mean to stare that obviously. But, no offense Sir, the omega is beautiful but I rather wanted to ask you something.”

Jaehyun and Taeyong were both surprised by that statement. Laughing lightly the omega rubbed his cheek, looked up to the alpha that was still not answering. Pushing his elbow into his ribs he got the alpha back into reality who blinked dizzily.

“Um, Sir, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention. I just wanted to ask if you would want to get a coffee with me? I know it isn’t common to harass customers with these things. I just noticed you since you entered with the group and wanted to take this opportunity to ask you that.”, the waiter asked in a friendly manner which made Taeyong feel more uncomfortable. A weirdly uncomfortable sting was attacking his heart, his stomach crumbled. It was Jaehyun’s decision if he wanted to say yes. After all, they were not a thing. The alpha however didn’t seem to know what to do. Seconds passed by in which Jaehyun didn’t do anything. When Taeyong wanted to respond instead, Jaehyun sneaked his arm silently around Taeyong’s waist, pulled him a bit closer.

“Unfortunately I’m taken already. Asking is no problem but it’s sadly a no. Otherwise, we are good, thank you.”

“Of course Sir, I’m sorry if I stepped too close to that. Won’t happen again. Enjoy the rest of the evening.”

Jaehyun watched the beta leave, loosened his grip around Taeyong’s waist. The omega was blushing in embarrassment, hands holding the hem of the hoodie. Slowly he looked glaring at Jaehyun. What the heck!? What was that?

“What.Was.What?!” He started snorting. Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know if he would have left otherwise. So why not make it quick and without pain than have to feel his glances on me over the whole evening?”

“B-but why that boyfriend card?! At the club, okay, other situation but-”

“At the club, it didn’t bother you that much if I remember correctly. Why does it now?” The alpha stated curious, looked at the omega who was huffing.

“Is this going to be the permanent card for us to play if one of us is being asked out? What if I had a boyfriend and he would see us like this?”

“Well, first you don’t.”, Jaehyun stated as a fact with a confident smirk. “You brought this lie up at the club and I just played along to keep that asshole off you. If you would have a boyfriend, you would have got space between us as soon as the asshole was gone. Explaining to me that it was a nice gesture of me helping you out and that you were taken. But you didn’t so I guess you are single. Second, you said a few minutes that you don’t have time for anyone so why now trying to bring this up? To use it as an excuse to get out of this situation? If this makes you uncomfortable, just say it and I stop with it. Immediately. But obviously, you’re not. If, you would have told me already.”, Jaehyun explained seriously but with a sly smile on his face. Shocked Taeyong starred at him. 

What happened that the alpha was so cocky and pushing now? Either way, he got a beer too much or he was like this because they won that game today. Weird behavior Taeyong was confused about.

“But you seem to remember a few things off that night. I’m surprised, you seemed drunk to me. No offense Taeyong.”

“I remember just a few things. Small pieces. Ripped out memories. Nothing else.” The omega scrunched his eyebrows for a short time.

“But still, you remember. As mentioned, if there would be a boyfriend I would stop. No problem. But you don’t so I thought it would be okay with you.”

Groaning Taeyong emptied his glass in one go, trying to ignore the hand on his waist that made his skin burn in a good way. Deciding to simply deal with it he took out his phone, checked his messages, and let it disappear in his pocket again. When Jaehyun asked him if he wanted something else he just shook his head, not able to form any words right now at this moment. Not the way their bodies were pressed together, with the hand on his hips. Shivered unnoticeable when he felt the thumb of the alpha caressing his hipbone softly.

“Don’t you have someone overseas that could be angry if he hears that you are doing these things to help me? Never asked that. You always played along to help me out Jaehyun.”

“I’m not in a relationship. The last one I had was two years ago. Don’t need to worry to be cursed by someone that doesn’t exist.” The alpha gave him a soft smile, eyes staying focused on him.

“Can I ask why the last one ended? If it isn’t anything too personal? You don’t need to talk with me about it. Don’t feel pressured.”

“It’s okay. Same reason why you’re not in a relationship. I am busy with my job as a national baseball player. Practice, meetings, games in the whole country, and so on. My whole day is scheduled with these things. My ex was the opposite. Working in an office with normal hours and was mostly alone all the time. I had to ditch a lot of things we wanted to do because of baseball and we both decided it would be best to end it. I couldn‘t give him what he deserved and he deserved better than I could ever be able to give. So after that break-up, I decided to focus more on my job, knowing that a relationship was kind of exhausting and nerve-wracking at that time. Jeno often tried to help me to find someone because I would be happier and not die old. Well. I’m open to one but I know I don’t have the time for it. Only if I find a partner that is understandable or has a familiar life.”

“Come on. You’re not that old. 26 if I remember correctly right?”

“Soon 27. I still have enough time to find someone to share a life and family with. I mean, yeah, it’s nice to have someone to go home to but it’ll happen when it should. No pressure.”

“Then it is really just because of your work as a national baseball player. I mean your kind and carrying and it won’t fail because of your looks. I’m sure you find someone who is being perfect and understands your schedule and work.”

“That encourages me now. Thanks. It’ll happen someday. So it’ll do for you.”

Smiling Jaehyun looked at Taeyong who did the same in return. Yawning Taeyong rubbed his cheek, checking the time. It was already past 11 pm and he should get home probably. No matter how much he enjoyed the time being alone with Jaehyun. Excusing himself quickly he went into the restroom. Splashing some cold water into his face he stared at himself, mumbling he should get his shit together. Taking a few deep breaths to calm his heart down he returned to Jaehyun who was already paying for their drinks. The omegas bag around his shoulder. Stopping beside him lightly he noticed that the waiter from earlier was behind the cashier. So it wasn’t surprising that Jaehyun wrapped his arm around his waist again to hold up the act they were playing. 

Taeyong was taken back when the alpha leaned closer and placed a kiss on his temple. Shocked and overwhelmed Taeyong starred at Jaehyun who was paying as if nothing had happened. Taking his hand the alpha pulled him softly out of the restaurant. Taeyong was still dizzy about what just had happened. Jaehyun kissed him out of nowhere. Onto his temple, but still. Touching the tickling spot he blinked confused. Jaehyun still held his hand while they were walking towards the direction where the campus was.

Jaehyun noticed halfway that the omega was dead silent and didn’t even look out where he was going. Stopping he observed him worried.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“H-huh? Yeah. I’m just kind of tired. You don’t need to accompany me.”

“It’s not a big deal. I have time.”

Giving in because he was too weak for that damn smile Taeyong nodded. The way up to campus they still stay silent. A few meters away from the omega faculty Taeyong stopped and took his bag back.

“Thank you for the invitation and the evening. And- Oh! Your hoodie!”

“Just keep it and give it back to me on Monday at practice. Have a good night.”

“Yeah, you too.”

Taeyong looked after Jaehyun, biting his lower lip. When Jaehyun had brought up the night at the club he thought back to the kiss. He had plenty of chances to bring this topic up but was too scared of what the result of the talk would be. Taeyong never liked rejections. He wasn’t good at handling them. But he knew he couldn‘t run out of this conversation. Getting all his braveness together Taeyong headed after Jaehyun.

“Jaehyun!”, he called out which made the alpha turn around in confusion. Stopping beside him he took a deep inhale. “Sorry to stop you from getting home but there’s something I need to talk with you about. Forgot to do this earlier but you got a few more minutes? I just need five or six.”

“Sure. About what?” Jaehyun had his hands buried into his pockets, looking at him calmly.

“Concerning the night at the club.”, the omega said seriously and pushed his hair back. “It came back up when you mentioned it earlier and this is something I need to get out of my head.”

“I can guess what you want to talk about.” Humming understanding the alpha nodded shortly, looking well aware of what the topic would be. “You remember more of that night than you wanted to admit over the whole time. I can understand it. I wouldn’t bring this up immediately as well to prevent any trouble. This is about the kiss, right?”

“Y-yeah.”

Feeling caught Taeyong stared at him with big eyes. Here he was now. Going to talk with the hot coach about that awesome kiss in that crowded club that night. And there was no turning back any longer from this conversation. His heart was hammering against his chest, lung feeling dry like a desert. Scratching his cheek Taeyong crossed his arms, tapped with his foot nervous onto the ground. Unsure of what would happen next. Jaehyun was so silent. Way too silent which scared him even more. Time went by and Taeyong decided to end all of this. 

“Listen, I’m sorry that I brought this up. Let’s forget about this an-”

“No. Sorry that I didn’t say anything. We should talk about this or it will stand between us over the next weeks or months. The main thing is that it shouldn’t have happened in the first place. I guess you know this as well. I think we both had a bit too much alcohol that night and it happened. We can not change the things that happened or turn back time. But tell me what you were thinking about this. It seemed like this busied your mind over the last weeks more than it should have. Speak freely.”

“I-I don’t know. I just don’t know what to think. I had a bit too much when I started the kiss, but on the other side, you let it happen! Which confuses me the most. What I’ve done was wrong, I know. Also, I can not read your mind and see what you think about all of this. I just don’t want this to stand between us over the next games, practice, or months. Your an awesome coach and I fear that this will ruin our friendship.”

“I let it happen, that’s right. I remember that too. But I can assure you that it didn’t happen because I wanted to use you or the situation. The kiss happened. None of us can deny it or undo it. The kiss is my fault as much as it is yours. This isn’t yours only, okay? We let it happen. Which we shouldn’t have. You weren’t on your clear mind, neither was I and I guess we let our animalistic side take over. To kiss someone is a natural inner seeking of us human beings and comfort. It’s in our DNA to want to find shelter or comfort in someone else. Our scents push these things more than we want to admit. I don’t say this is your fault, please don’t think that. Taeyong, you’re cool, something out of the world, you got an amazing character but we should forget this. For our both sake. I like you as a friend and that is all there is going to be. A friendship between the coach and his athlete. This is just my opinion and advice we should do. But let me ask you one important question so we can solve all of this. Did you do this because you were drunk or are there any feelings attached? Please don’t lie to me. This is important for you and me.” 

Jaehyun took a step closer to the omega until a few centimeters were keeping their bodies separated. Taeyong looked with big eyes at the alpha, swallowing hard. Feeling somehow smaller and more insecure than he should be. Inhaling shivering he rubbed his palms together, shook his head. It hurt to hide the truth and to be rejected like this but it was the best for both of them. The words of Jaehyun were honest, true but they hurt. Hurt more than he wanted to admit. Taeyong should have prepared himself mentally for this to be able to take these words without being too personal. Licking his lips he shook his head.

“It would be best. Obviously. Come on. Seriously? As if there would ever be something between us. Something more than friendship. I mean, concerning relationships or something close like that. You are my coach and I am your athlete. If, I just say if, there would be any feelings it wouldn’t have any future. And no, I don’t have these kinds of feelings for you. I focus too intensely on university and baseball. You’re probably right. My omega just took over in my drunk state and um, it seemed that your alpha just took the chance he got. I still remembered the kiss. It…it doesn’t change anything between us, right? I don’t want the team to suffer from this. I don’t want to have some trouble during practice just because of this dumb thing that happened between us. I’d like us to be friends. And to forget all of this.”, seeking an honest answer Taeyong tilted his gaze aside for a few seconds. He couldn‘t stand the stern but a caring gaze that long. Just when his shoulders were taken he looked back up, swallowing down the words that stuck in his lung.

“It won’t change anything. I promise. It’s good that you came to me with this and that we talked in detail. I remembered the kiss too but I didn’t want to confuse you. Unsure if you remember anything or not. But you did. It was safer like this. As you mentioned, there were no feelings attached. I’d like us to stay on this friendship level. We keep it professional and forget about this. It would do us both good. Or do you want to talk further about it? Or other things that happened that night? We’re talking now after also it would be a good chance to talk about them once and for all.” Careful Jaehyun took his shoulder, caressed it lightly.

“No that’s it. I think it would be best to forget about it. I mean, look at us.”, chuckling sarcastically Taeyong crossed his arm, tilted his head aside. “We’re coach and athlete and come on. As if there could ever be something between us. I mean you’re attractive and kind and caring but you’re right, we should stay friends.”

A weak smile appeared on the omegas lips and Jaehyun could see something deep in his eyes that he couldn‘t explain. It made the alpha feel bad in a weird way. Thinking there must be something he could do to make it disappear. The words were harsh and a bit too strict, but Jaehyun did this only to save them both from any mess. No matter how much he would have liked to admit that he kissed him because he wanted to. Because he had the need to finally kissing him, to feel his soft lips on his, and just to be the only person for him that night. But it wasn’t possible. Jaehyun felt bad and miserable for it and hated his feelings for going mad at him right now. Ripped out of his thoughts he focused back on Taeyong when he spoke up again.

“But can we stop this whole ‘couple’ thing just to save each other from uncomfortable situations? I’m not saying you should stay away from me. I’d still be glad if you help me out in tricky situations Jaehyun. Just let us stop preventing that we would be a couple if shouldn’t be in the first place. Makes it easier for both of us.”

“Of course. I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or did this when you didn’t want it an-”

“That is not what I meant.”, Taeyong spat lightly annoyed, looked up to him. “I appreciated it that you helped me out. And I pulled you into this weird game in the first place. And I still won’t mind you helping me out in weird situations. I just don’t want us to keep this facade up. Outside of practice or campus if I get harassed by someone. Claim, that we are together just to save our asses. Because this could lead, seen realistic, to developing feelings. You’re a nice guy Jaehyun and an awesome coach. I’d like to keep this friendship between us during the practice, matches and so on. Even when I hang out with you, Haechan and Jeno.”

“I’d like to keep the friendship as well. So, let’s forget about that kiss and the night in the club. It would be best for both of us.”

“It would.”

Taeyong’s voice had been just a whisper but Jaehyun heard every single word. Jaehyun sighed quietly, noticing that the omega was absent lightly. Deep in his thoughts. Careful he pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothing. Taeyong went stiff, staring at the alphas neck quietly. 

It was a good way to end this topic once and for all with a hug, right? Giving in Taeyong hugged him in return but pulled away shortly after. 

“Thanks for the conversation. Um, I go home then. See you next practice.”

“See you. Good night.”

Smiling lightly Taeyong turned around and headed back to the omega faculty. Jaehyun would have wanted to chase after him and hug him. Tell him that this weren't true but he couldn't. It wasn't wise no matter how much he wanted to tell him the truth. Sighing he turned around and headed back to his apartment.

Up at his apartment, Taeyong leaned trembling against the door as soon as he was inside, staring at the ceiling like an idiot. Ignoring his aching in his chest, his bleeding heart, or empty mind. 

He should feel better now that all of this was off the table. Relieved that they sorted it out. That they were on better terms now. Should. Sighing he rubbed his cheek, taking a few deep breaths. But he felt worse. Hurt? Confused? Empty? Taeyong couldn‘t describe or sort out his feelings. The words of Jaehyun cut deeper into his body and heart than he would have wanted to. The rejection hurt like a bitch. But it hurt thousand times more than he wanted to admit. Getting out of his shoes he walked slowly into the dark living room, trying to spot Haechan. He just needed some comfort right now. Sulking he went into Haechan’s bedroom, smiled weakly at the view. Haechan was already tucked into his blanket, sleeping peacefully with an opened book on his stomach. Getting into his sleeping clothes he put the book aside carefully, climbing over the sleeping omega and joined him under the blanket. Hugging him for some physical contact. 

Haechan woke up from his slumber when he felt something wet on his neck. Rubbing his eyes he noticed arms were wrapped around his body. Turning his head towards the person he was awake within seconds. 

“Tae, why are you crying? What happened? Did someone hurt you? Or harassed you?”

“N-no. I just need some cuddles.”

“Talk with me Tae. You can always talk with me about anything.”

“Jaehyun and I talked about the kiss and...I know it ended like this but it’s hard to accept it. I hate rejections and he said we’re just friends. I told you there would be nothing. He said we were acting like this that night because of the alcohol and because our alpha and omega wanted it. But the truth hurt more than I’d like to admit. I’m his athlete and will never be something else. He likes me as a friend. That’s it. It’s final. Why did I allow myself to fall for him? Why was I so dumb? Now I have to deal with this pain inside of my chest and the rejection that is worse for us omegas. Haechan, why did I allow myself to fall for such an amazing, attractive, caring alpha? Why?” Crying silent Taeyong wiped the tears furiously off his cheeks, trying to blend out the headache that was slowly coming up. Haechan hugged him tighter, kissing his cheek. 

“But he said all of this because he is your coach! If he has feelings for you he can not easily scream it into the world. He wants to protect you Taeyong! Nothing more. Which is a deep sign that he cares for you. Rejections hurt, I know that. I’m a living example. You got rejected, I got rejected. Which means you get the whole omega soothing package!”

“That would be?”, sniffing Taeyong rubbed his swollen eyes.

“First, we will build a nest in your bed because it is bigger than mine. Second, we take your laptop and watch some cliché romance movies, combined with ice cream. It will distract you. While you are going to build the nest, I get the ice cream.”

“Okay.”

With weak arms, Taeyong pushed himself up and slumped into his bedroom. With the nest ready after ten minutes he got comfortable, sitting against the headboard, and got out his laptop. Haechan joined him with a box of ice cream, starting the first movie when they got comfortable.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not now. Tomorrow, okay? I need to sleep over this.”

“Of course. Everything that makes you feel comfortable.”

Wrapping his arms soft around his best friend Haechan kissed his cheek, scenting him slowly while watching the movie. When he heard the steady breathing next to him he looked smiling at Taeyong, caressing his week cheeks. Jaehyun obviously did this to protect both of them. Jeno told them that Jaehyun liked Taeyong and he acted as his coach. Not as a friend. 

Closing the laptop carefully he pushed the empty ice cream package off the bed, putting off the light, and tried to shower his friend in cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a chap huh? 👀  
> As always, lemme know what you think~  
> Uff, I wish I could hug him as well as Haechan does! Poor bby Taeyong~
> 
> ! ATTENTION, ATTENTION PLEASE !  
> I don't know if I'm able to post a chapter next week!  
> I know the fic is almost finished but I like to edit every chap before I upload them again but my coming up week is filled with important stuff🥺
> 
> But I still hope to be able to post next Wednesday, just as always💖
> 
> I keep you on track on twitter!!!  
> (don't know how to tag it here properly with a link, maybe one of you can tell me how to do that? haha)
> 
> However! I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY NEW YEAR! 
> 
> Let's pray that 2021 is better for all of us and the situation that is overwhelming the world since a year 🥺
> 
> Please stay safe and healthy over in these hard times❤️💗💖
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	36. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME BACK, MY BELOVED READERS!!!
> 
> I'm sorry for not being able to post the chapter last week but I needed to take care of a few private problems but it's all taken care of. The ones that are following me on Twitter got the news last week so if you don't wanna miss anything further, check my acc out! I'm not that active but I try my best hehe
> 
> Sincerely, Avem_IN

Taeyong starred at his coffee-to-go cup. Rethinking what happened between him and Jaehyun. Blushing when he thought back to the kiss he licked his dry lips, questioning himself what it would be like to feel them on his again. But this was only a hilarious imagination. That would never happen again. The alpha had been clear last time that they were just friends. Pulling the cap a bit deeper he checked the time. He sat outside on campus, waiting for Haechan, Johnny, and Ten to arrives.

Sipping the hot liquid slowly he waved at Taeil when he came over. Sliding aside to make space for his friend, looking at him.

“How was the celebrating at the club?”, Taeyong asked curious, both hands holding the cup tight.

“Awesome. It was a shame that you didn’t come as well. Really. You would have liked the music. And the other alphas in there. I’m sure of that. How was the evening for you? Did you go home immediately or did you do something with the coach? Getting drunk and maybe did something you two might wanna hide?” Sitting down Taeil put his bag aside, looked grinning at the omega who shook his head laughing.

“We stayed a bit and talked about the match until we decided it’s time to go. Why?”

“Maybe you both did something.”, smirking sly he leaned closer before he pulled back. “Nah I’m joking.” Laughing Taeil rubbed his back and smiled.

“But I got good news. Concerning myself. I met someone at the club and we’re going on a date somehow. It’s an omega, he’s damn cute. Someone I shouldn’t have ever dreamed of taking out on a date. Yes, I asked him out if you want to know that. I’m kinda rusty concerning dating so I hoped you could give me any advice? You’re an omega so I thought you could give me some help.”

“What most counts, be yourself. Omegas don’t like guys that act differently than they are. Otherwise, compliments. I don’t know the character of the omega you’re taking out so I can’t be a big help at the moment. Keep me updated and I try my best further. I’m going to ask my friend Ten too when we got a few more pieces of information.”

“Awesome, thank you. What about you by the way? There is no one you’re interested in? No one? You’re single since we met. You can not stay single the whole time. I know some cool guys you’d like. You help me, I help you.” Smiling Taeil put an arm around Taeyongs shoulder, watching him closely. Taeil knew that Taeyong was ambitious and focused on baseball but it was a miracle that he didn’t find at least one boyfriend. Taeyong shrugged with his shoulders, trying to find a solution. He couldn’t say that there was no one. Otherwise, he would try to set him up with an alpha which he did not want now. But he couldn’t tell the truth that he had fallen for their coach. It would get out of hand if he would. Sighing he dropped his head before he nodded slowly.

“There is someone. To be honest. But I’m not sure if he is interested in me or not. I met him once in Empathy, we had a small conversation, exchanged numbers which surprised me as well and we met a few times. But that’s it. Please, this needs to stay between us.”

“Oh. Didn’t know that but that’s why we are friends! This is just perfect, I can help you with alpha stuff and you me with omega things. Tell me more about that stranger that stole the heart of the ice prince of campus.”

“Stop with that dumb name. I’m not.”

Sipping more of the coffee Taeyong closed his eyes. Of course, he couldn’t tell Taeil everything. That would be too obvious. So maybe a few lies would help him out here.

“He’s alpha, 28 years old, works in an office, does basketball, and is handsome. Handsome as attractive. Oh, and he does smell really good. We talked about a few more things but what are hidden signs of alphas towards omegas that they like them? Just as you, I’m rusty concerning dating so what are the signs I need to look out for? To see if he likes me as well or not. Because I could use some help here too.”

“That’s a good question.” Rubbing his chin Taeil frowned lightly. “Mostly when alphas like an omega they try to keep other alphas off them. To avoid that another alpha is trying something at the omega he found a liking in. Protective instinct. It’s in our biology. There are many small things alphas do. Mostly they would stay close to the omega, give them their clothes when they’re being cold to help them get warm. Also because they like to do this because omegas are surrounded by their scents while wearing their clothes. Otherwise, when they are eating out on a date or something, they may slip some of their food onto the omegas plate. Sometimes on purpose even if they do not admit it. They don’t notice because it is normal for them. Showing that they can provide for the other and to make sure their needs are fulfilled. Because our instincts tell us too. If the omega allows them even, they are scenting them. Otherwise, they do the courting to make it obvious. Small gifts, food. Dates. Small gestures to show their liking towards the omega. You know how courting works. So, does the alpha does any of these things?”

“Kind of.”, Taeyong admitted, licking his lips.

Jaehyun had slipped some food of him on his plate. He even borrowed him often clothes and he allowed the alpha to scent him back at the camp. Squeezing his eyebrows together frowning he hummed. 

“Well, if this alpha does anything I mentioned, he has a liking in you Tae. We alphas sometimes don’t check that we’re interested in an omega so it may take some time for that guy. But we follow our instincts unwillingly until we realize what we’re doing. Or he does it, as mentioned, on purpose. Perhaps that alpha knows what he is doing but lets you wait to keep it interesting. Who knows? Or he waits a bit longer with the official courting until he is sure that you have the same feelings towards him.”, Taeil ruffled his hair softly, rubbing closer until their legs met.

“He often helped me out. Once at the Empathy, a guy tried something on me and the alpha acted as if he would be my boyfriend. Did he that just to scare that alpha or because he wants to show that he can be exactly that for me? Isn’t that weird somehow? What do you think about this? Do you assume that this alpha has a liking in me or not? I’m kinda lost right now because he mentioned once when I wanted to ask him why he behaved as if we would be boyfriends, that he’d rather stay friends. Nothing else. Which threw me off and now I’m irritated.” Helpless Taeyong looked at his friend who rubbed his neck frowning.

“Both if you want to hear my opinion. Like that, I mean behaving as boyfriends of mates or whatever, alphas dominate the ones that threaten the omega down that they like. Also to show the omega that they can protect them no matter what. It’s a weird pride thing. Which makes the omegas feel way more attracted to that alpha. Omegas like to have a partner they feel safe with right? Someone who can protect them no matter what. I guess that this alpha is still too shy to admit that he likes you. Or he is concerned due to the age gap between you two. Thinking you deserve someone better than he is, someone who is your age.”

“Yeah. I’m dumb, aren’t I? The last time I had a boyfriend was years ago. I’m just not good with these things. Mostly I don’t get the signs. Hints that there is someone I could be happy with you know? I just don’t have the senses to read these signs. Guess I’m too alpha-ish? Maybe the focus on baseball wiped my omega senses away and I don’t know how to be an omega anymore. But thanks for your help, I owe you something. Concerning your date, as soon as you had it, tell me how it went. And the facts. Then I can be a better help than know.”

“That’s fine,” smiling Taeil rubbed his arm. “You like that guy a lot huh? I can see if the way you talk about him. The smile on your face, this unfamiliar sparkling in your eyes. As if you two were soulmates. Like Ying and Yang. And when he does all the things I mentioned he likes you too. Don’t give your hope up okay? I’ll help you as best as I can. This idiot just needs to get a kick into his butt.”

“But he has a nice butt.”, the omega stated blushing, looked grinning at Taeil. “Don’t destroy that amazing butt. Punch him would be good? Into his ribs probably?”

Taeil looked at him in surprise, grinned brightly. Hugging the alpha tight Taeyong nodded and just let go when Taeil mentioned he would need to go to lecture. Waving after him he flinched when someone plumped down by his side. Looking into Ten’s bright face.

“What happened that you’re grinning so bright? It’s like Haechan would have given you some of his sunlight. Which would be kinda weird. Where’s Johnny?”

“Gets us some coffee. Got a surprise to tell you and Haechan. He’s still not here?”

Shaking his head Taeyong made some space, thinking about what Ten would want to tell them. Haechan and Johnny joined them together, drinking their coffees. Ten looked smiling at his boyfriend when he sat behind him. Rubbing closer till their hips met he took the cup gratefully, smiled when the other wrapped his arm around his waist. 

The couple shared a small look and both nodded before Ten raised his right hand, blushed lightly. Taeyong and Haechan had to look twice until they spotted the expensive-looking ring around his ring finger. Haechan screamed in excitement, dashed forward to hug them, overloaded them with congratulations. Taeyong waited patiently until his best friend was done before he hugged the others and to congratulate them as well. Haechan was observing the ring with big sparkling eyes. His eyes a few centimeters away from the jewelry.

“Since when!? How!?”, Haechan screamed in excitement, not able to proceed with the news.

“Yesterday to be exact.” Ten giggled, looked happy at the ring. “That sly fox of alpha used my weakness against me to propose.”

“How?” Curios the two omegas looked at Johnny who was kissing Ten’s head softly. Shrugging with his shoulders smirking.

“Well, we talked things out yesterday and went on a date. To the restaurant near the beach, an hour from here. That is why Ten ditched you guys that day, sorry again for that. After we were done with eating we had a small walk at the beach and some of my friends helped me out a bit. Put up a few lights at the beach and we sat there, drank some wine, and just enjoyed the moment. I decided it was time to go this step and we talked everything out earlier. So I proposed right there. How my little love is he said yes and cried like a little child. Nobody is ever able to snatch my precious omega out of my arms.” Johnny pressed the omega in his arms tighter into his body, nuzzling his nose into his temple.

“Shut up Johnny! I was just touched by this gesture and happy. Of course, I cried out of joy! What a fiancé would I be if not!?”

“This sounds so romantic. I’m jealous.”

Pouting Haechan looked at the ring, tilting his head up slowly when Ten stroke through his hair softly.

“I’m sure someone will do this to you as well one day. Maybe even more romantic than Johnny. What is going to be hard to top, to be honest? His proposal at the beach at night was really lovely and special. Thanks again for that.”

Smiling blushed Ten turned his head to give Johnny a peek in the lips and took the ring off when the younger asked if he could hold it to observe it closer. Johnny simply kissed Ten’s neck. Taeyong had his cheek rested in his palm, looking at them in adornment.

“But is good that you both talked. Seriously.”

“Any news from you guys? You got another gift Haechan?”. Ten asked immediately to catch up with the news.

“To be honest I found a letter in my locker when I wanted to get my books. Oh, and some really expensive sweets from Empathy.”

“Show me the letter.”

Demanding Ten reached his hand out and read the paper when he got it. Taeyong had told Haechan about the situation with Jaehyun but was still unsure what to do. Ten mentioned how cute the letter was before he gave it back. Glancing over to Taeyong who was lost in his thoughts. Biting his lips while noticing the oversized hoodie he was wearing.

“You got a new hoodie Tae? Never saw that on you before. I mean it looks good on you but where did you get it?”

“Oh, that’s not his. It’s from Jaehyun who said he could keep it.”, the youngest of them spat the truth right out, rushing over to the other side of Johnny to be safe from any punches. 

Grinning Haechan put the letter away, ate a piece of the expensive chocolate. Taeyong was growling lightly, throwing glares at Haechan. The other two looked surprised at their friend. Defeated Taeyong took a deep breath and explained what exactly happened at that restaurant when the team had left. How they had talked over dumb daily things, how he kept up the boyfriend facade, how he kissed his temple. All the small things that had happened between them and especially the conversation after. Taking a deep breath when he was done he looked nervous at Ten and Johnny who were thinking about this. The engaged pair were looking into each other’s eyes. Ten turned his head at Taeyong with a soft smile.

“So either way you’re coach has fallen for you or I don’t know. No alpha who is interested in an omega would share his food or clothes with him. Or even act as if they were a thing to fuck off another guy. Johnny acted the same when he was starting to court me. Right?”

“A bit different but equally. That guy seemed to really like you Taeyong. And you like him as well right?”

“I do. I do like him. But why is he denying it after when we talked? We could have been honest with each other. I would have been honest if Jaehyun would have shown any signs of liking me. I’m just so helpless right now. The guy I like rejected me and it hit me. Hit my omega in a way I do not like. How can I get this venomous hurt feeling out of my body? This poison hurts and I want to get it out. You guys need to help me here.” He asked desperate, seeking some help. Since yesterday his heart was bleeding harder the more time passed by. The more he repeated the conversation he and the alpha had. Johnny, Ten, and Haechan shared a look. Slowly Ten crawled out of the alphas embrace, hugging Taeyong in return.

“A heartbreak hurts but you can’t get this poison as you describe it out of your body that easily Yongie. If you want to let him really know what you feel, tell him the truth. That you love him and that you don’t care about your positions. I would try if I would be you. You may never know the truth if you are not ready to find out. What if Jaehyun likes you but only said it because he is your coach? He can not talk freely about his feelings. Especially not on campus property Taeyong. Take my advice and talk with him. It will probably hurt further but you will feel better after. You don’t need to do it right away, but I can tell you that you will feel better after.”

“Taeyong. You deserve to be happy as well. Which you may be if you ask that guy if he feels the same. On the neutral ground. As in the forest, a bit away from campus so nobody that knows you can catch you both talking. Like this, you both can speak freely and solve things out. Probably. It takes a lot of courage but in the end, you will know his true feelings and can either way end this chapter or start a new one. With Jaehyun by your side or without. It’s just advice. Think about it.”

Whining Taeyong hid his face in the fabric of the sweater, not knowing his to react. His friends were right. He needed to ask Jaehyun to find out what the alpha was feeling. Away from campus so they could speak freely. But it was so embarrassing. And weird. Strange even. What if the alpha laughs at him for being so absurd? Jaehyun could reject him again, he knew that. But Ten and Johnny were probably right. A wrong move and everything they had would be shattered into pieces. The friendship with Jaehyun, the harmony on the field. Just everything. Even when he felt Haechan caressing his back he winced defeated. Leaning a bit forward to hide further in desperation.

“I can’t ask him. I just can’t.”

“We can ask him if you want?”

“Don’t you dare."

Taeyong stated grumbling at Haechan who shrugged with his shoulders. Giving the ring back to Ten Haechan smiled at them. Having the urge to lose the tense atmosphere he changed the topic quickly to help Taeyong.

“And when are you going to marry? I mean you’re both still in university.”

“We wait until we got our degrees. Probably after then. We didn’t make out a date yet. We have enough time in front of us. But like this, with the ring on his fingers, other alphas can see that this lovely omega named Ten is finally taken and not in the game any longer.”

Humming Haechan starred at their hands, stroking with his own over the necklace. He wanted the same that Ten and Johnny had. An alpha that is kind and sweet, sometimes a bit romantic. Sighing sadly he pouted. It was a dream of his since he was a little kid. Finding an alpha that he loves with full heart, mate and marry him and have two or three pups. At least two. Just as if his friends would be able to read his mind, Johnny ruffled his head encouraging.

“You’ll find your mate as well Haechan. I’m sure of that. Just be patent.”

“Mark would have been perfect.” Whining the youngest threw himself into Taeyongs arms who caught and hugged him tightly.

“Maybe the guy that is trying to court you is perfect as well. Don’t give up that easily.”

“However, I don’t want to be the meanie in here.”, Haechan spoke quietly, straightening his posture. “I need to head over to practice. You don’t need to wait for me Tae. Ten reserved me one of the big practice rooms they have in their part of campus. Need to practice my solo. I’ll be back something around 8 or 9 pm.“

“Oh, alright. See you later then.”

Waving Haechan goodbye Taeyong turned his attention back to Ten who was resting relaxed against the alpha, eyes closed.

”You don’t know who that guy is that is trying to get Haechan’s attention?”

“No clue. I promise by my life that I don’t have anything to do with it.” Looking up Ten smiled in a cute way when Johnny kissed his forehead.

“Maybe someone of the other teams? I mean you can watch the cheerleaders practice without a problem. It could be anyone? Someone from the soccer team, basketball, football?” The alpha mentioned, drinking his coffee. “Maybe he’s a nice guy and fits perfectly to Haechan. Don’t you have practice as well?”

“I do. But I’m still nervous and a bit insecure. I think about ditching today, to be honest. I just don’t feel ready to face him after the rejection.”

“You never ditch.” It was more a statement than a fact that Johnny brought up. “Just go. If you’re not it may be suspicious you know?”

“God, fine. I’m going. If I’m acting weird, it’s your fault, Johnny! Enjoy your privacy and joy of being together, but don’t do it out here. If you want to have some sex, do it in your safe four walls.”

Gathering his things Taeyong headed fast over to the gym lockers. Taking all time he needed to get changed. With mixed expressions he opened his locker, dropping his shoulder hanging onto the bench, and stared holes into the ground. Sighing. It wasn't possible that Jaehyun was interested in him. But the things Taeil, Ten, Johnny, and Haechan brought up-fit. They just fit. There was no doubt. And it made him go crazy. Desperate, helpless. There was finally someone in his life he wanted to be close with but there was just the big ocean between them. Separating them. Not allowing them to get closer. Pulling at his hair he rocked his legs up and down, thanked God for being alone in here. Hitting his cheeks slowly he got his shit together and got changed for practice. He couldn’t drown in self-pity. It wasn’t easy but he couldn’t just ide himself and not go back. That was so not typical for him.

Heading to his locker he pushed his bag inside, got his glove and cap. Slamming the locker close he headed outside towards the field where the others were fooling around with their bats and caps. Sitting down beside Taeil with a ball they exchanged a small smile. Taeyong bothered himself until the coach would show up. When Yuta was hugging him from behind he didn’t react in any way. Not smiling, nor laughing, nor flinching or acted hurt. Irritated by the omegas behavior Yuta looked over his shoulder in worry.

“You good Taeyong? You look so absent, cast down. What happened? Is there someone the teams needs to knock out?”

“Tae has a little crush. Don’t tell anyone.”, Taeil whispered, earned a punch into his arm by the omega. Yuta dropped himself in front of Taeyong, cupping his face.

“Ohhh!!! Do you!? That is so adorable! Never imagined that our pitcher is falling for someone. How is that guy? He’s attractive? Is he a student? Or do you met him somewhere else? How old is he? Is he nice? I hope he is nice. If not we will punch him till he’s bleeding and fuck’s off. Nobody is hurting or playing around with our cute talented Taeyong. Now tell me all the interesting details and facts! Did you both had sex together?”

“Oh, fuck off Yuta.”, growling Taeyong hit his hands off his face, pulling the cap deeper into his face. “Just a few information's because you are a little tattletale. He is nice. Probably too nice for me and that is all you’re going to get Yuta. Stop saying that bullshit. Just keep it to yourselves. Please? I don’t want this to go viral or spread around like a rumor on campus. Please.”

The second Yuta and Taeil nodded did Jaehyun entered the field, calling them to start the practice. Everything went smoothly as usual with the exception that the omega caught himself starring way more often at the alpha than he wanted to. Cursing at himself for that he focused back on throwing the balls. Jaehyun and he would stay friends. Just as the alpha ha said. Thanks to all these things running through his mind his throws were bad today. Way too bad for his level. When Jaehyun called it a day after two hours he jogged around to collect the baseballs. Walking slowly over to the benches where Taeil was still talking with the coach he expected the worst.

Placing the bucket down when he reached them he took a deep breath. This look Taeil was giving him didn’t mean any good.

“Hey, Tae! I just talked with Jaehyun l about the stuff alphas do when they like omegas! Same as I told you.” Grinning Taeil put his arm around his shoulder.

Please what? Out of all people, Taeil had to talk with Jaehyun about this? With their coach!? If expressions could kill, Taeil would be dead by now. Without being able to resuscitate. A one-way ticket to hell. Grabbing Taeil at his arm in a painful way he pulled him down to his level, glared at him furiously.

“I told you to keep this to yourself asshole!”, he hissed pissed, putting more pressure into his fingers so his nails would dig right into his skin.

“But I just wanted to ask the coach because he has more experience!” Taeil looked at him helplessly. This was amazing. Jaehyun must think anything about him now.

“I am never gonna tell you anything ever again in my whole life Moon Taeil. Never. Fuck off. I’m heading home now where my friend waits for me that I can trust.

Pushing his arm off his shoulder Taeyong grabbed the bucket again and stormed towards the building. Placing the bucket into the storage room he got his things out of his locker, not caring to change into his normal clothes. Just the hoodie he got from the coach was put over. He just needed to go home and eat some ice cream in frustration. Outside he pulled the cap deeper, heading over to the omega faculty. Angry at Taeil for asking Jaehyun out of all people. Jaehyun out of all fucking people on this planet! Furious he snorted, crossing his arms cursing.

“Taeyong, wait for a second!”

Please no! Groaning he stared into the sky, pleaded that Jaehyun wasn’t asking further about this. Stopping in his tracks he curled his fingers into a fist. Turning around slowly he raised an eyebrow at the coach. Maybe he was counting one and one together and found out that he was the person the omega had fallen in love with.

“Did I forget something coach? The bucket is back in the storage room and we left the field with everything we brought with us. Or another conversation we need to have? Just the two of us?”

“Not precisely. I just wanted to say that I’m starting next week with my practice. You wanted to watch right?”

“Uhm, yeah. If I’m still allowed to?” Moving his weight onto the right Taeyong looked at him surprised.

“Why shouldn’t you be allowed? Because of the talk we had? Come on. There is no reason why I shouldn’t ask you that. I’ll write you a message when I start and where we meet, okay?”

“Sure. Have a nice evening coach. I have to keep going, need to finish a paper.”

“Yeah, you too. See you at practice in two days.”

Jaehyun looked after Taeyong when he was heading over towards the omega faculty. Rubbing his neck he turned around and headed home himself. What a day this had been.

Closing the door behind him he walked into the kitchen. Being greeted by his little brother that had cooked some lasagna. After washing his hands Jeno hugged him tight before he was pulled to the table to sit down. 

“Thank you for making dinner Jeno. You had a good day?”

“Yeah. Taemin and I went shopping today and had a call with mom and dad. They’re fine and want me to tell you that they love you. What about you?”

“That’s sweet. Normal. Practice was good with the team and I’ll pick up my practice as well next week. Small update for you so you can stop trying to hook me up with Taeyong. He’s already interested in someone and accepts his courting. Which means this topic is closed.”

“He?” Shocked Jeno starred at Jaehyun. Fork falling onto the table. “But you mentioned that he said he has nobody. And, that he accepted all the small things you did to him!”

“Well, obviously he’s interested in someone else. Let’s continue eating. I’m starving.”

Smiling as if nothing was wrong Jaehyun praised his brother for the meal. Jeno was so not satisfied but he had promised to change and didn’t try anything to find out the truth. He promised it to Taeyong and Jaehyun and he planned on breaking it. Not after the last situation. Jeno was observing his brother close to see if he was fine with this or not. Sighing he gathered with him the dirty dishes, placed them into the sink. Turning around the omega leaned against the fridge. Jaehyun noticed the eyes on his body, looking at him confused.

“Is everything alright Jeno?”

“I wasn’t honest with you earlier. Mom isn’t well and dad needs my help. There is a big project going on at work and it’s urgent.”

“What? When did this happen? I mean, why do I not know about this? That mom is sick? Why am I the only one who feels cut off? Why didn’t dad ask me as well?”

“Because you’re working here? Because they don’t want you being worried when you should focus on something else instead. I don’t mind heading back home. University starts next week anyway and I can study from home while taking care of mom. Dad said it’s only fever but he’d be glad and relieved if I could come home sooner. He wouldn’t have asked me if it wouldn’t be urgent. He has to head over to New York for work and mom would be alone at home which isn’t something she wouldn’t be capable to survive on her own, but you know how dad is.”

“I know him too well.”

Sighing deeply Jaehyun pushed his hair back, scratching his head after. Awesome. Their mother was sick and they didn’t want to tell him to not make him worried. Of course, he was worried now! Who wouldn’t? When Jeno took his shoulder he lifted his head in worry.

“Dad assured me it’s just a fever but better safe than sorry. It’s fine with me and my flight is in two days. I’m going to be fine and you are updated concerning mom’s well-being. If it should get worse I’ll let you know. See it like that. Your annoying little brother is finally off and you can relax. Taking some omegas home for a one night stand, live your life to its fullest.”

“Don’t make yourself bad. I like having you over. Even with all the bullshit, you’re able to pull up. But maybe it’s better that way. Just keep me updated as soon as you’re back home. Promise? I can’t focus properly anyway.”

Bursting into laughter Jeno shook his head and let himself be pulled into a hug. Resting his chin onto his brother's shoulder he closed his eyes.

“I know that I can be a pain in the ass. Most of the time. But dad said he would be more than happy and relieved if I could come home sooner to help. Dad’s work is important and the project can get him into a better position.”

“Okay. When is your plane taking off?”

“8 pm. Can you bring me to the airport?”

“Of course. Wednesday, right? I have my day off. I rent a car and bring you there. No problem. Promise to keep me updated concerning mom's health?”

“Promise. Dad just begged me not to tell you because it would distract you from work. He just didn’t want to make you gather your things and head over. I believe if it’s going to be more serious, which is not going to happen because I’m a good nurse, we call you immediately.”

“Sure. Thanks for letting me know even when dad said not to. You need help packing?”, ruffling Jeno's hair softly Jaehyun observed his facial expression.

“Almost finished. I didn’t have that much and kept it mostly in my suitcase. Why don’t we use the day left tomorrow to do something together?”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Don’t know. I let you choose anything. Can we watch some movies tonight and cuddle? It’ll be a long time until I can receive them again.”

“Three months. That’s not the end of the world. Come on, get the couch ready, and give me thirty minutes to get ready.”

Ruffling Jeno’s hair he let him go and disappeared into the bathroom. Jaehyun had wanted to take his phone and call his dad right away to ask him what’s wrong but he didn’t. If he would have called him he knew right away that Jeno had told him everything. Showering quickly walked into his bedroom to put something on. Pulling the shirt over his head he stepped in front of his bed, stared at the sheet for a while before he let his body fall forward. Laying face down like a dead fish in the bed he let out a deep groan.

Why did trouble has come so spontaneously and in such a rush? First the turbulent conversation with Taeyong last Saturday and now his sick mom. The conversation had been much worse than the news of his mother being sick. When his dad said it was only a slight fever, it was just a slight fever. Their dad always told the truth. 

What exhausted him further mentally was the conversation he had with Taeyong. It was still lingering in the back of his mind. Had he been too harsh again with his words? Had he been an asshole? Jaeyhun had noticed the lack of omega during practice. The way he missed his throws was so untypical for him. Burying his face deeper into the blanket he stayed like this until the oxygen was lacking. Chin propped onto the blanket he stared at his pillows, pouting lightly. If life was wanting to make it hard for him, then all or nothing at once. Turning onto his back he stared at the ceiling. Pinching his nose while sighing, trying to focus on the here and now. Trying to forget the short crumbling expression on Taeyong’s face the second when he fed him with lies. That they are friends. That he said that none of that should have happened, even if it wasn’t true. If someone would ask him if he regretted kissing the omega that night in the club, he would say no. Every single time. Using their biology as an excuse for what they had done. The way Taeyong’s voice had trembled lightly when he said that there could never be something between them. Jaehyun would have loved to pull him into his arms and tell him the truth but he couldn‘t overstep the line and boundaries. The alpha hated himself for this. Taeyong had taken all his words a bit too strict and maybe it pulled him off balance. How much he wanted to hit himself for this.

But maybe Taeyong brought this up because he was interested in someone else at this time. The questions Taeil asked him caught him off guard lightly. Taeyong had always said that he wasn’t interested in anyone. Perhaps he just said this to keep it a secret. Perhaps the omega didn’t trust or see him as a friend as Jaehyun had thought of. It was Taeyong’s good right to keep this. They were not that close with each other but it had surprised him more than he wanted to admit. It was probably better this way. Taeyong should find someone around his age he could be happy with instead of the old alpha he was. Taeyong deserved a better alpha than he was.

Rubbing his face in defeat he got up when Jeno called out for him that everything was ready. Joining him on the couch he wrapped his arms around his little brother, cheek resting on his head. Jeno noticed the change in his brother's scent, trying to look up but Jaehuyn stopped him from doing this.

“Jae?”, he whispered worried, stroking over his chest. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Don’t worry your head over it. Lemme get a few deep cuddles and I’m good.”

“Okay.”

Jeno started the series they had always watched together. Even when he could make out the change in his brother's scent he didn’t bring it up or demanded to know what was going on. Jaehyun was a human being just like he and everyone else. There were up and downs in everyone’s life.

Sometimes a big dork named Jaehyun needed some cuddles too. Nuzzling his body slowly into his he giggled when Jaehyun pulled him closer, resting his head relaxed on Jeno’s. The younger pulled the blanket up to his back, scratched it softly. Sometimes physical contact was the best way to soothe someone instead of words.

At the same time over at campus was Haechan repeating a part of the choreography for the 20th time now and wanted time to get it more perfect. Just for once, he wanted to make it perfect but it just didn’t work the way he would have liked it. Stopping the music he wiped the sweat off his forehead, checked the time he got left in this room. Had it got so late already? Fuck. He noticed that he had to leave if he didn’t want to be locked in here until morning. Gathering his things he put a sweater over and left the practice room. Jogging down the stairs instead of taking the elevator. Outside he took a deep breath and headed towards the omega faculty.

Done the halfway he heard someone calling out for him and he turned around confused. Spotting an alpha he doesn’t know in person but saw a few times on campus.

“Um, how can I help you?”

“I just wondered if you want to grab something to drink with me?”

“I don’t think so. I’m really tired and I don’t know you. Sorry. Maybe you find someone else to go with you.”

Smiling friendly Haechan turned around and walked further, yelped when the alpha badly grabbed his wrist. Frightened Haechan looked at him with his big eyes, swallowing.

“Come on. The way you dance during practice shows off that you want to get fucked. Or why do you show yourself off like that when your team is practicing? Come on, I’m not living that far from here. Everyone needs to get a good fuck here and there.”

“What kind of sick game is this? Are you stalking me? Let go of me! Fucking right now! I don’t want it! Go and look for someone else to fuck!”

The alpha grunted grinning and pulled Haechan with him over campus. The alpha was too strong for him to break free and run. Fighting desperate Haechan bit into the hand on the instinct of the alpha so hard at some point that he let go of his wrist. 

“FUCK YOU!”

Haechan screamed angrily and ran towards the next entrance he was able to find. Running up the stairs he dashed through another door. Not caring where he was. Panting fast he looked around, turned left to hide from that guy. Running around a corner he collided with someone, falling onto the ground. Rubbing his hurting butt he swallowed, shaking his head to get back to his senses. Senses still high alert to get away from that stalker. 

“Haechan? What are you doing here? You’re not allowed in the alpha faculty. What if someone sees you?”

Frightened the omega screamed when his wrist was taking again. Snapping his head towards the voice who pulled him back onto his feet. A wave of relief hit his body when he noticed that it had been Mark he had run into. Shivering he locked nervous over his shoulder. Checking if this alpha was still after him before he was able to speak.

“S-somebody out there was following m-me and I fear he’s still after me. S-saying that I sh-show myself off during practice and that I need to get a good fuck. I just got into the next building nearby and I’m sure he is still after me!”

“Wait. A stranger is following you?”

Nodding helpless Haechan flinched when he heard a door being opened nearby. Ripping his hand out of Marks he scanned the area for a place to hide where he was safe. Trembling he winced when he didn’t find anything close that was shielding him completely. Panicking slowly. Quiet whimpers left his body, his scent changing into fear and distress. When the footsteps echoed through the hallway he wanted to run further to get away from that weirdo.

Mark took his arm softly, pulling him close until their bodies met. The omega snapped his head up scared, clinging to the alpha in fear.

“Where did you want to go before that guy showed up?”

“H-home. I-I just wanna go home right n-now.”

“I get you there before this dick can harm you further. Omega faculty, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

Showing Haechan a smile to make him see that he was safe Mark walked him over to the elevator. Arm spooned protective around his waist. Haechan was trembling out of fear, pressing himself harder against the alpha. Rubbing his waist soothing Mark pulled him out of the building, looking out for that stranger that dared to get the omega into a panic. If he would see that asshole he couldn‘t promise to punch him right into his balls to make it impossible for him to procreate. 

Silently they headed over to the omega faculty where the alpha let go of the still shivering omega. Taking off his sweater he put it carefully onto his trembling shoulders, rubbing his arm soothing. Haechan was still snapping his head in a different direction. Hair in the back of his neck still standing straight up in fear. 

“You’re safe now Haechan. Nobody is nearby that could harm you. Is Taeyong home? Should we, don’t now, message Taeyong to come down to get you? I’m not leaving until someone is going up with you. I can not leave with a calm mind if you’re that frightened and still panicking.”

“Y-yeah.”

Haechan was taking out his phone, dropped it on accident. Thanks to his shivering hands. Crouching Mark picked it up and dialed Taeyongs number for the omega. The instincts were still on high alert so the omega was scanning the area multiple times to make sure there was no one to do the same as the other. Flinching helpless when Mark wrapped his arm around his back, pulled him close to give him the feeling of being safe. The alpha took the phone when a quiet voice responded, and talked with Taeyong, knowing that Haechan was too frightened to talk probably. 

“You’re safe Haechan. Taeyong is coming to get you. But, what are you doing out here so late anyway?”

“I-I practiced for the next show and was already on my way home when this alpha showed up. Ten made it possible for me to book one of the practice rooms.”

“Ahhh, I see. You’re planning on practicing often this hour?”

“I-I wanted to. The next competition is soon and I need to practice through to make sure the team gets everything right.”

“If you don’t want to go home alone at this hour, I can accompany you if you want? Would be no problem! I just want to know you safe and no stalker coming up to you again for some fun.”, smiling light Mark playfully rested his head onto the omegas. Taeyong sniffed, looking at him through his long eyelashes.

“That’s too much to ask. Besides, I’m still mad at you for being so mean towards me at the party.” Tilting his head up carefully Haechan looked right into the alpha's deep eyes. They were soft, friendly. Understanding. Mark hummed in knowledge, sighing.

“I know. And I should have reacted differently that night at the party. I hated myself for that and tried multiple times talking to you. But I still want to get to know you better. As yourself. The omega behind this bright smile you always have on. Would you allow me to take you out for a date? To prove that I’m the asshole you think I am? Just one date.”

“Never said you were. And no, I don’t think it would be wise. There’s someone already who is trying to court me and I’m just waiting for that someone to show himself. To see if it would work. If we two fit. Sorry.”, biting his lips Haechan rubbed his eyes. He felt kinda bad for rejecting Mark, his long-time crush but it was the truth.

“That’s a shame. Then I’m not going to continue with the gifts if there is someone else already.” 

Haechan's expression turned into confusion. What did Mark mean by he would not continue? Was he courting him as well o-Oh! His eyes growing bigger when he checked what Mark meant by that sentence. Staring at him in disbelief with his jaw hanging low. Keeping his mouth open.

“You’re the alpha that gave me this necklace? And the chocolate?! You!? B-but I told you too-“

“Stay away. I know.”, chuckling quiet Mark stroke over Haechan’s back before his hands moved through his soft hazelnut brown hair. “But I want to prove to you that I meant what I said. I want to know you and could imagine falling in love with you. I liked the kiss. And I like you but my heart needs a few more bright smiles of yours. Oh, and dozens of dates. Would you give me just one chance? Let me take you out for a date. To get to know me for who I am. If you’re still not interested after, I won’t try anything again. Won’t ask you out or give you longer any gifts. I promise. Just one date Haechan. One small date.”

“I want ice cream.”, Haechan said much calmer, licking his lips. “Lots of ice cream.”

“I’ll buy as much ice cream as you want,” Mark said dead serious, looking into the big brown eyes of the omega. Not able to read his expression. Haechan blinked a few times, thought about this.

Mark had been his crush for at least a year. And even after that fight he still wants to try it. That amazed him the most. The feelings for Mark were still inside and he didn’t want anything more than to go on a date with Mark. Haechan would be dumb to turn down this offer. Giving in he nodded slowly. Sneaking his arms carefully around his body to get closer.

“One date. And if I still say no after, you leave me alone?”

“I do. But I’m going to show you a better me. I’m gonna make you happy. Write to me when you have time. What about this Friday?”

“Friday sounds good. Umm... at 2 pm? You can pick me up from here? And I don’t mind you giving me more gifts. I kinda like them.” Haechan moved his hand up to the necklace he was wearing. Feeling the butterflies in his tummy going crazy just knowing that he got it from Mark.

“Perfect. See you on Friday.”

Smiling Mark hugged the omega tight. Letting go when Taeyong stepped out of the building. Mark was leaving before he could even say thank you, looked confused at Haechan that was standing right beside him with his mind. 

“What was that? Haechan? You with me?”

“Guess Mark and I have a date on Friday.”

Haechan said dreaming, turned around. Fear and panic from earlier were completely gone and forgotten. Taking Taeyongs hand he went with his irritated best friend inside. Taeyong would need to ask him in a quiet minute what he exactly meant.

Haechan had a date with Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: It was kinda cute and sad how desperate Taeyong is fighting with himself 🥺  
> Second: Taeil is a dork  
> Third: Jaehyun is a dork as well but a hot one (change my mind~), how he was doubting himself for the conversation while lying that defeated in his bed. A new side of him we didn't see so far, right? 🥺 😭  
> Fourth: MarkHyuck is finally going out for a date! FINALLY! 🎉  
> Turbulent chapter, huh?
> 
> As always, lemme know what you think about this or what is going to happen! I'm kinda demotivated lately (maybe bcs I didn't post last week OR THE FACT THAT THE LOCKDOWN WAS EXTENDED UNTIL 31ST JANUARY!!! HELP!!!)
> 
> However, thanks for stopping by. Thanks for all the affection towards this fic, the kudos, and the comments (WHICH I WILL DEFINITELY ANSWER SOON! I OWE YOU THAT!)
> 
> Avem_IN is out for this week! See y'all next week, as usual!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	37. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Wednesdays.
> 
> Today is a bit MarkHyuck action on the agenda~  
> Something you guys eagerly awaited for!!!

Getting up when the alarm was ringing Taeyong shut it off. Rolling onto his side he yawned loud, buried his face back into his pillow. It was Friday, one of the few days he loved. No lectures, no duties. Just chilling and doing what he wanted to. Getting up he went into the kitchen, ignoring Haechan who was playing just dance in their living room. Why did Ten borrow him the PlayStation 4 and that stupid game? It was a mystery that the younger wasn’t glued to the screen already.

Making some coffee he held his eyes closed, leaning against the counter. Rubbing his temple lightly in discomfort. For a few days, he wasn’t feeling well and hoped it was just the flu or something. It couldn’t be his heat. Except that this fucking drug didn’t change his cycle. He was so not ready to go into heat that soon again. Probably he just got a small headache due to the hard weather drop. Sighing he put his head back when away to the enthusiasm and happy Haechan entered.

“Guess who’s got a date today! Can you help me with the outfit?”

“Haechannie I’m not in the mood now. I have a bad headache and don’t know if it is a sign of my heat or not. Spare me some peace here.”

Haechan shut his mouth immediately, walking over and checked his temperature. Humming frowning.

“You’re not glowing. Maybe you just had a bad sleep. Weather? Why don’t you lay down again while I make you breakfast? Sounds good? The best way to get away with signs of getting sick is healthy meals, some tea, and hours of rest.”

“God I thank you so much Haechannie.”

With his cup, Taeyong kissed the other cheek softly and headed back into his room. Crawling under his blanket, he closed his eyes happily. Haechan joined him after a few minutes, placing the meal on the nightstand. Frowning he pulled the curtains close just in case that the other would want to take a nap. Sitting on the bed he pulled the blanket up to his chest. A hint of worry and concern reflecting in his eyes.

“I can stay if you want? Pamper you a bit and be your nurse for today. Sounds tempting, right? Because not everyone is able to be honored by nurse Haechan.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. As much as I would want to take advantage of that, you have to go on your date. You dreamed a whole year of this chance. To go out with that specific alpha you have a crush on. Leave me behind and go. You deserve it. I stay at home. I’m not that sick, just a small headache. But take a jacket with you. There’s a storm coming up later.”

“Will do. Be careful anyway.”

“Of course. Have fun later. I’m eating and go back to sleep.”

Caressing his hair Haechan smiled and left the dark bedroom. Jumping quickly under the shower he opened the wardrobe in his room. Trying to make out what he should wear later. 

After forty-five minutes he decided to take a pair of jeans, mixed with a blank black shirt and a sweater. Checking the time while he put it on he made himself something light and small to eat. Pushing his head into Taeyong’s bedroom carefully he checked the temperature of his sleeping friend. It couldn’t be the heat symptoms. Otherwise, he would have a high temperature, sweat much, and whine about cramps in his pelvis. Pulling the blanket up to his shoulders he got his phone, wallet, and keys and headed downstairs where he met the alpha already. Mark was looking stunning in everything. Even in simple pants and shirt, he was handsome. Haechan would even take him dressed in a potato bag. Mark was perfection itself. And he out of all people got a date with that perfect alpha. With blushed cheek, he took his hand.

“Hey. You ready to go?” Mark kissed his cheek out of nowhere, making the omega blush even harder.

“I am. What have you planned?”

“We get some lunch first in one of my favorite restaurants, get the promised ice cream after and I thought we could take a long walk through the park. I want to do something where I can talk with you compares to a date in the cinema.”

Feeling a tickle inside his stomach out of excitement Haechan blushed lightly and walked side by side with the alpha towards the city. Mark never let go of his hand until they reached the place he mentioned. It was small but cozy at the same time. Haechan liked it right away. Even when Mark said he would pay for everything today he had his manners. After ordering they just sat there and talked. As if nothing bad had happened between them. When Mark paid for their orders after being done he reached out for the omegas hand, intertwined them.

Before Haechan was able to ask something Mark pulled him over to the ice cream parlor nearby. Haechan was reading all the different flavors, facing the kind smiling beta behind the cashier.

“What can I get for you?”

Unsure of how much he could take, the omega moved his head towards the alpha who gave him a soft smile.

“You can’t decide?”

“I can. But, Uhm, how many scoops are in the budget of yours?”

“I promised you I would pay for every single cone with scoops you want and I’m not someone who breaks a promise.”, caressing Haechan’s neck shortly Mark faced the beta. “I pay for this so please give him every flavor he craves for.”

“Sure. So, what flavors do you want?”

With big eyes, the omega observed Mark a few seconds before he pulled himself back into reality. Smiling he told the employee what he wanted, white teeth showing out of his big wide smile. Haechan got six different flavors and felt like a kid that was in a candy store for the first time in his life. At a point, he had to stop the alpha before he wanted to offer him more. Hand in hand, as if they did this for months, they walked comfortably to the park and sat on a bench. 

“You didn’t need to get me that much ice cream Mark. After that amazing lunch I’m not sure if I can eat all of it.”, licking the ice cream he shivered, giggled when Mark put his arm around his shoulder.

“I said you can have as much ice cream as you want. Which you definitely got. Otherwise I would have felt bad.“

“Still. Can’t risk getting fat. Practice you know?”

“You’re not fat Haechan. And you can give yourself a treat from time to time. If you are not able to eat everything, I help you out.”

Huffing Haechan started to eat his ice cream before it would start to melt. Enjoying the sun on his skin he closed his eyes for a small moment. Focusing on the ice cream he scratched his neck. The fingers moving over the necklace he was still wearing. A question popped up in his head.

“Mark?”

“Need help with that ice cream?”, joking Mark tried to take the cone but the omega held it out of reach.

“No. Can I ask something while we are enjoying the weather?”

“Ask right away.”

“About the necklace. Why this one and not another?”

“I saw it when I was in the city. I knew right away that I had to get it for you. It screamed after you. The sun pendant reminded me of you for who you are. Your character because is bright and spreads joy everywhere you show up, your addicting smile that is able to melt every cold heart there is. This is why I got it for you. And took a piece of advice from someone really serious if I wanted to get you back to talk to me. I got it during the time we fought y’know? A misunderstanding to be exact. I just saw it and knew I would give it to you. It sounds cheesy, but my heart told me to get it. The chocolate on top because I know you liked the Empathy patisserie.”

Blushing the omega looked onto the pendant, focusing on eating the ice cream. Mark smiled shy, licked his finger clean when he was done eating his own. The upper body turned to the omega Mark couldn‘t hold himself back and let his fingers wander up on their own into his soft-looking hair. Caressing it slowly he watched Haechan eating joyfully his ice cream. Not in a creepy way or like a stalker. Combing the hair slowly the alpha smiled when the omega wasn’t minding the affection. 

“How’s practice? I just see you guys and I’m amazed every time.” Mark asked carefully. Not wanting to destroy the wonderful atmosphere.

“Good. I practice a lot for a small solo in our choreography for the next competition but the team is doing great as well. What about soccer? You’re a captain too and I sometimes observe you when you have practice.”

“Not that difficult. We have practice at the same time and close to each other. We have a match next week. You want to come and watch? Just if you want of course! We could do something together after? Except you want to go out with me again.”

“Won’t you do something with the team? If you win? You’re the captain after all.”, turning his head towards Mark the omega started to nibble at the cone he had reached already.

“I can stay away once. I’d rather want to do share the evening with you on a date than in a crowd of drunken alphas. Maybe I’m able to get a yes from you. Of sharing the evening after the match with me?” Hoping Mark put his arm back around his shoulder, rubbing a bit closer.

“I’d like our date so far. A lot. So I may be ready to go out with you again. But the date isn’t over yet so I can’t come up with a result. Can I give you an answer Wednesday?”

“Of course! No pressure! I’m just happy that you said to this date. But it makes me happy that you like it so far. Should we take a small walk through the park? The weather is just too perfect for a walk.”

Nodding the omega stood up, looked irritated at Mark when he held out his hand. Taking it shy Haechan walked beside Mark who started to talk with him about the hobbies he liked. Haechan also got more information from Mark's life. That he grew up in another part of the city, that he used to play guitar back in middle school and that he was still lived with his parents. They lived nearby campus so why paying for an apartment if he could live at home until he wanted to move out? The alpha liked to play basketball as well but soccer was his biggest passion. Oh, and Mark liked to cook. Which surprised Haechan a lot. Besides Johnny, he didn’t know any alpha that liked to cook.

“Maybe we could cook together next time?” Mark suggested which made the omega cheer up. “Or I can make an amazing dinner.”

“I’d like that. Let’s do it but I help you cook. I want to see Mark the addicted cooking alpha in action.”

Smiling Haechan looked around, feeling his stomach tickle when Mark tightened his grip sometimes. All in all, it was a nice day he shared with the alpha. A wonderful date even. This made Haechan rethink his view of Mark.

Maybe Mark wasn’t that mean as he experienced at that party. More the opposite. The alpha was a good listener, had a good taste concerning food and he smelled nice. Caring, lovely, and always making sure that he was taken care of. Observing the area he stopped when Mark’s hand wasn’t letting him. Turning around he looked at him irritated when the alpha didn’t walk further. Mark took a deep breath, reaching out for Haechan’s other, holding them in front of their bodies. Looking deep into his eyes.

“I just wanted to apologize again for my behavior at that party. Truly. I really liked kissing you. I just wanted to fuck those footballers off you, to show them that they can not get everything that they want. I intended to protect you from these bastards. I’m truly sorry for pushing you away, to hurt you without knowing. For everything bad, I have done to you. I want you to know that and I guess I will apologize for this mistake over and over again to show you that I mean it. Truly mean it. The kiss was no mistake and this date isn’t one either.”

Haechan was lost with words. Inhaling he looked down onto their hands. Staying silent for a while before he moved his head back up.

“Neither you nor I can change the things that had happened between us. The misunderstandings, the pain, and everything else. But I accept your apology. I truly do. You know I had a crush on you for a long time and was happy when we kissed. Hurt like hell when you said we should forget it.” Haechan turned his gaze away when he confessed this to the alpha. Mark found this behavior adoring.

“For how long did you have this crush on me?”

“For a year for the record. But I was too shy to speak to you and you had a girlfriend back then. You would have rejected me anyway and your girlfriend would have nagged at me for weeks. Or bullied me on campus, who knows. Girls are sometimes unpredictable.”

“Understandable. She was furious when I broke up with her. It was just too much but back to the main topic. I don’t want to talk with you about my ex. The worst thing that can happen on the first date. But I’d really like to try it with you. You’re my type and I like you. For you being Haechan with all mistakes and skills, besides did I ever mentioned your lovely character? And I liked our date. So I hope you give me a positive answer on Wednesday. I wait as patiently as I can. Let me walk you back home yeah? Have to make sure that cutie here is coming home safely.”

Blushing lightly Haechan let Mark walk him back to the omega faculty at the campus. This date has been amazing and he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep tonight because he would repeat every single second in his bed. Stopping outside the alpha hugged the omega tight, whispering that he would wait for his answer and not be mad if he says no. Giggling Haechan nodded and waved him shortly before he went inside. 

Inside his and Taeyong’s apartment, he cupped his face exciting, smiled brightly. There were no other plans for him on Saturday so he would say yes to Mark. But he wanted to make the alpha wait a bit longer. Let him suffer a bit longer for the things that happened but he meant it when he said he forgives him. Shoes and jacket off me went into the living room, spotting his best friend sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap. Earphones on. Seemed like Taeyong was working on a paper or something because he was too focused to recognize him. Stopping behind him Haechan rubbed his tensed shoulders softly. Surprised Taeyong put the earphones off, turning his head around grinning.

“How was the date with Mark?”

“Good. And we may do a second next Saturday. His team has a match and he kinda invited me to come to visit and share the evening after.”

“May? Why tho? Why didn’t you say yes?”, placing the laptop aside Taeyong made some space for Haechan to lay onto.

“I decided already to say yes. But I want to let him wait a bit longer. Can’t hurt, right? How are you doing? Has the headache gone? Or were you just too bored to sit at your laptop?”

“Mhmm. It’s better now after my nap of three hours. It’s probably just the weather. My heat shouldn’t hit me now, in three weeks or so. Checked my calendar and signs. So what did you both do? I want to know every single detail.”

Haechan jumped beside Taeyong and told him what they did today. Taeyong rubbed his back, a soft smile on his face. At least Mark was now nice to the younger and obviously interested slowly if the date was that nice. It would be good for Haechan. Taeyong would be happy for the other to finally be in a relationship with someone he liked for a year now. Nosing his head carefully he gasped when the younger was hugging him extremely tight out of nowhere.

“Let me still breathe Haechannie.”, he gasped laughing, rubbed his back.

“But it makes me sad to see that you’re the only one that is struggling with his love life. Ten and Johnny are engaged, Mark and I are having dates slowly while you still have a big crush on Jaehyun. You need to get your happiness as well!”

“I’m happy that you guys find your love and happiness. Jaehyun will be gone in less than three months and he kinda gave me a rejection. Let’s focus on you and Mark. That idiot needs to see how perfect you are for him. That’s our next mission. Get you two cuties together would be so wonderful.”

“You deserve to be happy too! You help us so much. It should be your turn, not mine. You’re the neutral element between Johnny and Ten when they have problems with each other or misunderstandings. You help me out whenever I’m down and you’re always there for me when I don’t see that I need it. Hugs, affection, praising, or just dumb conversation to distract me from something. You deserve so much more Tae!”

Humming lightly the older held his nose in Haechan’s hair. Eyes closed. Enjoying the small caressing on his side. Of course, he would be always there for him. That is what friends are there for. He would be a bad friend if he wouldn’t do any of these things and he liked to do them.

“You both just need to get that push to make you see what you both could have together. Especially Jaehyun this dork. You two are like magnets that push the other away if it comes to close.”

“Jaehyun is thinking I have a crush on someone else. Thanks to Taeil.”, sighing slowly Taeyong combed Haechan’s hair. Tilting his head up Haechan nosed Taeyong’s cheek, spreading some affection for his friend. Kissing his chin after. Haechan didn’t like to see someone that he loved that down or sad.

“You both would be such a cool couple. Both playing and loving baseball. And you would look so good together. Seriously. I noticed at the last game you guys won. The way you stood together when the other team had his turn, how he hugged you before you made the final throw. As if you know each other longer and familiar with each other. I ship you. Totally. Just imagine how the sex would be! With Jaehyun’s athletic body and muscles. He must have some really hard thrust in that hips. How well he would fit into you, I’m sure you both are made for each other. Just imagine what a monster of an alpha knot he is going to have if you do it! I guess there are more good arguments for you two being together.”

Groaning in embarrassment Taeyong rolled off the couch, fleeing into the kitchen. It was not as if Taeyong had never thought about this. He even had a fucking wet dream a few days ago about him and Jaehyun. How they were doing it, sex. Taeyong didn’t want to think of that again or how good Jaehyun must be mounted. With all these muscles and height. Hiding his face behind his hands he rested against the wall, ignoring the footsteps that were coming closer. Haechan was talking nonsense 24/7 but the fact he brought up were true. Whining shy when his friend hugged him by his waist.

“Don’t need to be shy Tae. I would be jealous of the amazing sex you both would have. Guess he would be able to make you forget your own name. Totally fuck your brain out. Just imagine how awesome it would be during your heat or his rut. Ok, I should stop imagine these things or I’m going to drool only by the imagination.”

“Haechan! Can we stop that talk, please? We are not talking about my sex life right now. It’s embarrassing. It doesn’t help in the slightest! You just make everything worse.”

“Just admit it. You want to know how good he can be in bed.”

“Maybe I do. Maybe! Okay!? Don’t you have anything else to do other than to nag at me for this? I’m just a normal omega being that has desires and bodily needs as everyone else.”

“Fine. I’ll take a shower. Can we order something to eat?”

Nodding Taeyong looked up what they could order. Laying back with his laptop he continued to work on the paper he had to get done. Haechan was just entering the living room when their bell rang. Getting the ordered food Haechan joined him with it on the floor, put on the TV to watch something. It didn’t bother the older if Haechan was watching something while he was working. It was not hard to blend out the sounds. As long as he didn’t decide to play ‘Just Dance’ again. Eyes glued to the display of his laptop he closed it after two hours and put his head onto the armrest in exhaustion. Looking up irritated when Haechan replaced his laptop with the heated up food on his lap. Ordering him to eat with his expression. Giving him a grateful smile Taeyong ate it slowly, massaged his stomach.

“Hey, Tae?”

“If we’re having this ‘How good is Jaehyun during sex’ topic again, then I’m too busy to answer this nonsense. I just answer if it is important.”

“That was not the thing I wanted to ask! Can I sleep in your bed tonight? Next to you? I want to cuddle with you until we fall asleep out of exhaustion. Can I build a nest in your room? Have the urge too.”

“Sure. You know where everything is. I want to head to bed early tonight even if it is Friday. I wanted to get a few things done tomorrow so you will need to do it soon.”

“I’m on it!”

Running joyfully into the bedroom Haechan made sure that the bed was pressed against the wall. Getting the blankets he started to build a wall on the edges, gathering the blanket of his room as well to make it even comfier. It took him only thirty minutes until he was done with the nest that would last for a few days. Already changed in his sleeping clothes and ready for bed. Crawling into it he scented it, looked up when Taeyong entered with slow steps.

“You want to sleep at the wall again?”

Nodding yawning Taeyong changed into his sleeping clothes and climbed over his friend. Lying down he exhaled through his nose slowly. Back resting against the wall.

“Can you hug me from behind?” Haechan asked to whisper, pulling the blanket up.

Nodding with a smile Taeyong wrapped his arms around the younger and pulled him carefully next to his body. Chest pressed against his back. Resting his forehead in his neck he closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep. 

Somehow Taeyong wasn’t able to sleep. Laying mute beside Haechan he stared into the darkness, reaching out for his phone. Looking at the time he whined. For three hours he was laying in his bed, not able to fall asleep. Haechan’s slowly steady breathing was the only thing that filled the room with sounds. Taking his arms back slowly Taeyong climbed over the other, took his phone, and went into the living room. Just because he wasn’t able to sleep didn’t mean that he had to wake Haechan up. Laying on the couch he watched a few cartoons with the silence surrounding him. Sighing he answered a few messages, looking up when he heard footsteps on the ground. Did he wake Haechan up? Turning his head he pouted sadly.

“Why are you up this late Yong? It was cold.”, the youngest asked quietly, rubbing his eyes followed by a yawn.

“I didn’t mean to wake you. I’m sorry. I just couldn‘t sleep and didn’t want to wake you up. You can go back to sleep. I’ll join you soon. I just need to tire myself out a bit more.”

“I don’t believe you. Come. Please. While we talk you will fall asleep. We both know something is bothering you when you can not fall asleep. Either way, I talk with you about so many boring things that your body will give up or we talk about the thing that is bothering you. It’s 2 am, come on. Let's go back to bed.”

Taeyong held the eye contact a bit longer. Thinking. Shutting the TV off after some minutes had passed by he took Haechan’s hand smiling. Laying side by side in their nest Taeyong starred up to the ceiling, trying to get his mind free. Haechan caressed Taeyong’s stomach, observing him through the darkness.

“What’s on your mind? Jaehyun again?”

“Kind of. The last time I had a crush like this was back in high school. Which was really exhausting because you know me. I’m just not used to this anymore. To have feelings for someone else than my friends. It’s hard to suppress them, hide them from that person. On top of that my omega feels rejected through the conversation Jaehyun and I had. I know he spoke to me as being the coach, but it doesn’t hurt less.”

“I know you too well my dear. But in the end, you had a relationship in high school that lasted at least one year. I guess I never saw you that happy aside from playing baseball. It’s a shame that this relationship ended. I know, you think too much about everything that could be or happen but don’t think too negatively. Maybe you and Jaehyun would stay together even longer if you get into a relationship. But not if you both don’t confess. We will get you there. At least you, can’t speak for Jaehyun. Maybe when you tell him what you truly feel for him on neutral ground, what Ten and Johnny suggested, you will know he doesn’t speak as your coach. But rather as the alpha and friend he is for you. We will get you there, alright? Should I scratch your neck if it helps you to sleep?”

Nodding desperate Taeyong rested his head on the chest of the other, hugging his waist, and smiled when he started to scratch his back slowly. Purring he closed his eyes, focused on the hands-on his back and not on the goosebumps forming on his body.

“It’s not only because of Jaehyun right?” Haechan whispered, pulling the blanket higher when his best friend shook his head. Humming he scratched further.

“The anniversary is soon again. You know, the one-”

“Shhh, I know. I know Tae.”, interrupting him quickly Haechan hugged him tighter. “You don’t need to say it loud. I know how you feel about it and it’s okay. There is nothing you need to explain. Should we do something together that day? Go out and eat or share time with Ten and Johnny? Or just stay home and watch some really cliché romantic movies? I’m in for everything. No matter what. Even if you want to do something bored with me. I would never complain, especially not on that day.”

“I think I want to be alone. You know, the rethinking of everything that was and what happened. Bringing up good memories and I don’t think you’ll be able to help me. Thank you for the offer and the company, but I decline nicely. I just need time for myself that day. I hope you understand this.” Taeyong said quietly, rubbing his cheek softly against Haechan’s chest. Hugging him tighter, letting out an exhale through his nose. Understanding the other rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head.

“Of course I understand this. I wouldn’t be your best friend if I wouldn't. I will never be able to say I feel the same because I don’t. I will ask Ten if we can do something together so you have the day and apartment for yourself. Pamper yourself a bit and just do that day what you want to do. With no one being around. Blend out papers, exams, or practice, alright? Does this sound good? I call Ten tomorrow morning as soon as I’m up.”

“It does. Thank you Haechan. I appreciate it.”, the omega said smiling.

Haechan rubbed his back in circling motions, held him close. He stopped when he heard his friend breathing in a steady rhythm. Haechan reached out for his phone. Sending a quick message he put it away and followed Taeyong into his dream. 

Haechan woke up the next morning to an empty cold bed. Rolling his head to the side he pouted when Taeyong wasn’t even in the room. Yawning loud he went barefoot into the kitchen. Taking some of the porridge that Taeyong obviously left for him he sat down and ate it happily. Looking up when the front door was being opened slowly. Head tilted to the side when Taeyong entered with a smile he waved fast, watching him grabbing his water bottle.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well? I didn’t wake you this time, right?” Taeyong asked smiling, pushing the wet hair out of his sight.

“Nope. And yeah, I slept damn good. Dreamed of the date I had with Mark and tons of ice cream. Thanks for the porridge! How did you sleep? After, you know? And where were you? You could have left a note.”

“Headed out for a run. I needed the fresh morning air. I go and take a shower if you’re okay with that?”

Nodding with a big smile Haechan watched Taeyong disappear. Taking a quick phone call he got ready, yelled against the closed bathroom door that he was out for a few hours, and left. Taking the next bus he stepped out at his spot and headed into the coffee store. Spotting Ten he got himself a latte macchiato and joined him. Hugging him tight before took a seat, leaning back. Ten slid the phone back into his pocket, looked at the other.

“I was surprised when I got your message last night Haechan. Of course, you can stay over at my and Johnny’s place on that date. Johnny doesn’t mind, asked him during breakfast. But why? Got into a fight with Taeyong? Which would never happen so why are you want to stay over? I mean I’m happy because we can play the whole night games but what is the reason behind this? Care to share?”, Ten asked curious, drinking his coffee.

“God no. We didn’t get into a fight. Taeyong and I never fight that hard. If we do we reconcile right after an hour or so. It’s just the anniversary of, you know, the thing. Taeyong would appreciate it if he spends the time all by himself and I’m never rejecting this plead. This is why I need a place to stay for that night. Promised him he could have the apartment for himself that day so this is why I need a place to stay the night at.”

“Oh, is it already this time of the year again? Everything is passing by so fast.” Ten said chuckling, leaning back. “We should give Taeyong his privacy at this day. Should we pick you up?”

“That would be nice.”

Smiling the younger pushed his hair back. Playing his chin in his palm. Looking up with his big eyes when Ten took his hand.

“Everything alright with you so far? How went your date with Mark? I want to know everything!”

“It, um...went good. Really good. It was nice. We were eating lunch together at a restaurant. Then we headed over to the ice cream parlor where he got me six different flavors of ice cream and I had to tell him to stop. Otherwise, he would have bought more than needed or I could have eaten. Anyway, after we went into the park, sitting there and just, you know, talked. Then we had a small walk until it was getting late and he walked me home. So, we kind of has another date this Saturday. I didn’t say yes yet but I will tomorrow. Let him wait a bit longer.”

Smiling shy with blushed cheeks Haechan bit his lower lip. Shy and embarrassed. Ten grinned from one ear to the other, hugging him on full force. Releasing him from his death grip he came closer with the chair.

“But that’s a good sign! If you need any tips or help, just ask. I and Johnny will help whenever we can. Can not let our cutie down when he finally is able to go out with that alpha he craves for a whole year by now.”

“Will do. He’s nice but I want to get to know him better after that evening. I already got the chance to know more about him but there are lots of things I didn’t see yet. And I have my pride you know? That is why I want to wait a bit longer before I agree to the invitation of watching the game.”

“Uhh, I know exactly what you mean. Was there too with Johnny. Sometimes I miss the good old times when we started dating.”, giggling Ten scratched his neck.

“How did things go with you and Johnny when he courted you? How did he do it?”

“Oh, it was an adventure sometimes.” Chuckling the black-haired omega, crossed his legs, hands laying on his tights.

“Johnny was shy at that time when he asked me out. Different from what he is now. He was shy, nervous, trying to get a chuckled out of me with some lame jokes, and smiled every time as if he looked at the stars. Always coming up with new plans for our dates and surprised me with small things. Not every time we met because the seeking is disappearing at some point. Small gifts should stay special and if you get one every time that special effect is going to disappear. However. My big alpha was cute and so adorable that he always got red ears when I told him that he’s sweet. Johnny was really ambitious and did never give up when it didn’t go well sometimes. We had our ups and downs but it is quite normal. So don’t be too disappointed if some dates don’t go as you imagined them. If an alpha tries to court an omega, he does everything he can to make the other like him. To let him see what he is capable of and that he can provide for the omega. Even if they have to do something dumb just to get a small laugh out of their mouths.”

“What if I do something that he doesn’t like? Or ruin everything?” Worried Haechan curled his fingers into a fist, nagging his lower lip.

“If he likes you, he will find it cute. You’re not ruin anything. Just be yourself. Easier said than done, I know. But try your best. If he likes you, he won’t mind if you’re acting shy around him. That behavior will fade at the point when you are going to be comfy around him. The best thing you can do is be yourself.”

“I’m just afraid that I’m going to blow everything up.”

Haechan trembled with his feet insecure on the ground, pouting lightly. Sure, Mark said mean things to him that he obviously didn’t mean. But he didn’t want to lose the chance he had with the alpha now. Fearing that one small mistake could ruin everything. Drinking more he flinched when Ten cupped his face, caressing his cheek softly with his thumb.

“You are not going to blow up anything Haechan. You mentioned that Mark wants to try to be with you right? He will accept you with your mistakes just as you do with him. Don’t think too much about it. I’m sure he will fall for you in no time. Nobody can resist our little sun. Especially not the big tough moon you fell in love with. Didn’t you say he just tried to protect you from these alphas at this party? Don’t give yourself up. Or this thing that may develop between you. It’s going to be fine. We all have our doubts but dating Mark is none you should be afraid of.”

“But I’m shy. And insecure concerning dating. What if he finds someone else in the meantime? Wh-what if he sees that I’m not good enough for him?”

“If he wants to try it with you, he won’t. You know I was insecure about myself too. The day when Johnny proposed to me we had a big fight during the day. A big one. What I just want to say is, no matter what is going to happen, a fight or something else, it’s going to be fine. Because what counts in the end are the feelings you have for each other.”

Sighing Ten leaned back, crossing his arms when he thought back about the situation. How he and Johnny yelled at each other, how he started to panic and lost himself. Rubbing his nose he chuckled, turning his body towards Haechan. The younger stared irritated at him.

“A fight? You two? Ho-”

“I got insecure about myself. Because Johnny is always working out, is way more attractive than ever and gorgeous than me and I just noticed the many glances by the other omegas that spotted him. I got, as mentioned, insecure. About my body. If I’m still enough for Johnny or not. Not everything between us is perfect, but that is normal in a relationship. Fights are normal. We are all human beings after all. We talked about it and everything was okay. So if you should feel insecure or have thoughts about any things that are bothering you concerning Mark. Talk with him about it. It’s the best you can do. Talking helps and solves more than we think it can.”

“Ohh. But…you have an amazing body! Just look at you! I have always been jealous of your long, slim legs, and did you ever looked at your butt?! You are the dream type of every alpha!”

“I don’t want to be the dream of every alpha. I want to be perfect for the alpha that matters in my life. Which is Johnny. But we’re engaged and now we can focus on your and Taeyong’s love life. Because mine is sealed for an eternity already. And this meeting here isn’t about me and Johnny, more about you and Mark. We need to get you two straying lost souls together. After that, we continue with Taeyong’s happiness. You need to keep me updated on what happened on Saturday. Got it? Why don’t we meet Sunday? I come over to your place so you can tell me and Taeyong everything at once. Sleepover maybe?”, grinning Ten checked if he had anything planned that day and Haechan nodded happily.

“Promise. You guys are the first one I’m gonna tell about.”

Smiling Haechan leaned forward and hugged Ten tight. Taeyong and Ten were probably right concerning Mark. He shouldn't overthinkg it.

Love will always find it's way no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me share a secret with you guys:
> 
> You will L.O.V.E. the next two chapters, I'm sure of that ;)
> 
> I loved the way Haechan was talking non-stop about Jaehyun's lower body part and the way he would go wild during sex.  
> Haechan, I truly love you.
> 
> Avem_IN is out and I wish you all a good week left. See you guys next week!!!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	38. The Worst Day In My Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> A lot of crying, pain and a sad story to tell

Tipping the pen against his chin multiple times Taeyong looked out of the window. A sigh leaving his mouth. This course was so boring. Instead of being able to be on the field with the team head to sit here and get this done. Thanks to the scholarship he had to do a few courses to keep it. Turning his head back to the board he wrote down a few things, looked at his phone display. Reading quickly the message of Ten he locked it again and focused on the words that weird guy in a suit told them.

Time flew by and it was already past practice time when they were done. Silent he packed his thing, looked at the other students that had gotten a scholarship for different things than sport. Leaving the room slowly. His footsteps were echoing in the hallway when he walked towards his locker. Placing two books in it he closed it in exhaustion, noticing a note to his feet. Crouching he picked it up, read it, and huffed. Shaking his head he put it away and headed out of the building. His feet lead him to the dead empty baseball field. With his bag on his back, he went towards the position he was in, looked around. Ripped out of his daze when his phone rang. Taking it out he noticed that it was Haechan.

“Hey, Haechannie. Already missing me?”

“Hey, Tae! Pff, me missing you? Come on! No, I wanted to know if this weird course over. I’m already at Ten’s and Johnny’s place. Do you want to come as well? We cooked something and I’m sure you are not in the mood to cook. Especially not today.”

“Nice offer but I think I get something from the city. I’m not so in the mood for this. To be around people even tho I know you guys love me. Sorry, Haechannie.”, smiling Taeyong looked up into the sky. Hoping that the younger wasn’t mad at him for making this decision.

“No, it’s okay. Just thought you’d like some company today, concerning what happened a few years ago. I can totally understand that you need some space and time for yourself. But give us a call if you need us okay? We both have our phones with us. And if I mean to call us, call us. Okay?”

“Will do. Have fun you two and show some mercy towards Johnny okay? I see you tomorrow then.”

Ending the call with a sad smile he buried the phone in his pockets and headed over to the city. Walking he listened to some music, trying to decide what he would want to eat. Entering one of his favorites small but lovely restaurants he sat down at a table at the wall, placing his bag on the ground. Smiling he had a small chat with the waiter he knew, nodding when he asked if he would want to have his usual order. Leaning back he rubbed his tights, looking out of the window.

It was a small private thing he did every year on this day but important for him. A routine he kept at this day, no matter what was going on otherwise in his life. Looking at the waiter he gave him a soft smile, thanked him for the meal, and started to eat. Always first going to a place where he and his parents had been often when they were still alive and after taking a small walk near the Han river. Eating peacefully he watched from his spot the people passing by outside. 

It was heartwarming and breaking at the same time when he went to these places. It always let him remember the good times with his parents and a lot of beautiful memories. But, it was a nice change to his daily life to be at a place where good memories were still coming up in his mind. 

When he was done he paid, grabbed his bag, and wanted to leave when the owner of the restaurant came up to him with a bag in his hands.

“Taeyong, why didn’t you let me know that you were here? I would have sit by you and listened to some news of you. You’re barely in here and it makes me kind of sad and happy to see how well you are doing and looking. You have a few more minutes to talk? Just the two of us?”

“I wanted to take a small walk. But I’m good, thanks, Mr. Kim.”

“I told you to call me Minho. You’re parents and I were close friends, it is good to see how you have grown up since that accident. You alright or want to talk with me about the past? I know today is the day when they died but maybe some company would be good for you. To debauch in memories. I remember it as if it was yesterday that you and your parents came over for some lunch. That you were eight years old and so excited to tell me what you learned in school. About the big numbers and you were mute  
good back then.” The alpha said smiling, looking at the other. Taeyong chuckled, pushing his hair back. He remembered these times as well. The days when his parents surprised him with eating here after a long day of school. This place brought up a lot of beautiful memories.

“My friend Haechan, the one who was last time here with me invited me too, just to talk but I declined kindly. I need some time for myself. Rethinking of everything and so on. I guess dealing with it on my own as well as possible. You’re not mad right? I can stop by next week if you want? I have always some time to spare for old friends.” Taeyong asked carefully, knowing that he was like a second son for the alpha that had he had visited often after the accident.

“Of course not! Just stop by more often, that’s all I’m asking for. Here, take this. I know you like this so enjoy it. It’s on me.”

Taking the small bag in surprise Taeyong’s eyes grew big when he saw some sweets inside that he loved. That reminded him of his childhood when everything was fine. Thanking the omega hugged the other before he took his leave. Heading over to the direction of the Han river he went to his usual spot. A small meadow area with some benches facing the river with a playground nearby to hear the children laugh. Watching the river flow its way he spotted a bench and sat on it. It wasn’t that crowded so it was really relaxing.

The bag with his university stuff was placed under his left arm and he opened the small paper-bag with the sweets. Taking out a small biscuit he leaned back. Taeyong observed it smiling, eating it slowly. This was something he had missed to do. Just sitting at the river, watch the people pass by. Just enjoying the view that brought up a few good old videos from his childhood. Blend out the here and now, the world around him for a while.

Back in his early childhood parents often used to walk with him by the Han river back to their home when they picked him up from elementary school. This was a place where he could think back without anything negative at these good old days. Smiling lightly when he thought back on these good old days until the worst in his life happened. Rubbing his watering eyes he took a deep breath, trying to think of something else. Taeyong didn’t want to have any attention right now. People tried to soothe crying persons nearby. And if an omega was crying they always imagined the worst immediately. That something worse happened to them, that they were abused or something familiar. Drinking some water he starred up into the sky, not thinking of anything. Just watching. Enjoying the light breeze that was caressing his face.

“Taeyong?”

Huh? Who was calling him now? He never told his friends or someone out of his team where he would be today. They didn’t know this spot. He never brought them here to hang out or something. Blinking fast the omega tilted his gaze away from the sky, looking into the eyes of Jaehyun who pulled out his headphones. The alpha is clothed in a sports outfit. Sweat lightly formed on his forehead.

“Hi, coach. Didn’t see you. What are you doing here?”

“I was out for a run. This is the route I always take. That is when I spotted you sitting here. Alone. Looking kind of sad and empty. So I stopped by to see how you are doing. Is everything okay?”, concerned Jaehyun stopped the music on his phone, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

“Y-yeah I’m good. This project was just exhausting and I’m standing a bit beside myself lately. Don’t feel that perfect. You can continue your run. Don’t want to interrupt anything. It’s nothing. I’m fine. Go and get some stamina out of your body or whatever you alphas need to do to chill.” 

Jaehyun pushed his sweaty hair under his cap, joining him silently on the bench. Even when the omega said he was fine the alpha still sensed some distress. He can not leave now, knowing that Taeyong was upset because of something. Unsure if it was because of some guy, university, the talk they had a while ago, or whatever there could be. Upper body twisted towards him, Jaehyun observed him a bit longer, trying to read what he was thinking.

“Did this guys said or done anything you didn’t want?”

“What? What guy?” Confused as hell Taeyong looked at him, still eating his biscuit. Holding the bag safe in his lap.

“That crush Taeil mentioned? Though he could be a reason that makes you so sad. It’s mostly the main reason to feel like that. Because they said anything or did what the other didn’t want or like. Or due to a conversation, you had with someone? Hurt you with their words deeper than you want to assume? I don’t say it was like that. I assume it only. That’s why I m asking.”

“Oh, that. Nah, it’s not that. It’s not that guy. It’s something different and private I deal with sometimes lately. No, it doesn’t have to do anything with the conversation we had lately, don’t think so highly of you. No, I’m not depressive or something similar. The main reason is very personal and I don’t want to talk about it right now that much. You don’t need to give me company just because you pity me or something. I’m good, as already mentioned. Go and continue your run or whatever you have planned for today.”

“I see. I would offer you a hug but I’m sweaty as hell. Why don’t we go somewhere else and I just could keep you company? To have someone close when to feel lonely and sad is the best to soothe your body and soul. What do you say? My apartment is not that far.”

“You never give up, huh?”

Taeyong ate a bit more of the sweets, staying silent right after. Did he want company? If he would have wanted some, he would have called his friends. Closing the bag he shrugged with his shoulders unsure what to say. Just when he felt raindrops on his skin he looked up into the cloud-filled sky. When did that happen? Jaehyun was following his gaze, rubbing the sweat off his temple.

“It’s going to rain anyway and if I remember correctly, a big storm is coming up.”

“Don’t know. I don’t want to be alone and at the same time, I want to be it. Do you know? Sounds a bit weird, I know. But I just don’t know.” Taeyong whispered slowly, crossing his arms. Not knowing what to think or say any longer. There was too much going on in his life and mind right now. “This sounds weird, right?”

“No, it doesn’t. It’s natural. I can sit here and give you company. Just in case. Or you call someone else and I stay until that person arrives. Don’t want to bother you that much.”

“It’s fine.”

Smiling weak Taeyong looked onto his feet. Moved them slowly. Jaehyun had never seen the omega that sad. That helpless and small. He could make out in his posture that he was going through something really painful in his mind. Even when the rain started to pour down Taeyong didn’t move a single muscle. Even when goosebumps were forming on his skin he didn’t even shiver. As if he was immune to it. Coming closer Jaehyun took his shoulder, rubbed it softly.

“You’re not cold? Your body is trembling and shivering a lot. We should go or you are catching a cold or worse. Maybe even a fever.”

“Can’t we sit here a bit longer? Please? I like the rain.”

The alpha put his arm around Taeyong's fragile body, pulling him a bit closer.

“Whatever is bothering or makes you sad, it’s okay to show emotions. You don’t need to tell me anything it is your right. But sitting in the rain and risking getting sick is no solution. I can give you at least something to hold on to. It’s the least I can do. Come here.”

Taeyong sniffed, not able to look into Jaehyun’s eyes. No words were needed for Jaehyun to pull the trembling omega into his arms, keep him there safe and sound. Showing him that he wasn’t alone and that everything would going to be alright. Taeyong just buried his head in his shoulder, arms wrapping themselves tightly around his body. Jaehyun noticed the small whimpers, cries mixed with hiccups but didn’t want to make a big topic out of it. 

Why should he? The omega was probably overwhelmed and hurt with something and needed to let it all out. Jaehyun just didn’t know the amount of it. Rubbing his back soothing Jaehyun rested his chin on his head, caressing his neck carefully. Just when thunder filled the air Jaehyun decided it was time to go somewhere dry and safe. Letting go of Taeyong his eyes got big by surprise when the omega whined lightly in distress. How could he still be cute in such a situation? Call him an idiot for thinking that right now but it was just the truth in his opinion. Stroking through his wet hair he gave him a soft smile. Even when Taeyong couldn’t see it through the way he hid his face in the alphas shoulder.

“We should not be out here during a thunderstorm. Especially not today. Let’s go over to my place okay? It’s closer than the campus. You can take a shower, get dry clothes and I make some tea. I can also call a cab that can drive you home. Does this sound good? But if you insist I can walk you home as well. It’s your choice but my home is closer.”

Taeyong looked up shortly, nodded. Taking his backpack with trembling hands he walked close to the alpha's body during their way. The squelching sound of their shoes was filling the building complex when they entered. 

In his apartment, he took Taeyong’s wet hoodie and shoes, put them aside. Noticing the slightly red swollen eyes of Taeyong he led him into the bathroom, watching him sitting down on the edge of the bathtub slowly. Looking vulnerable and fragile. Lost like a little child in a huge toy store without its parents. Having the urge to make him feel safe Jaehyun headed out to get some of his clothes, placing them on the shelf with his towels. Jaehyun wanted to know him well taken care of and protected.

“Take all the time you need while showering. There is no need to rush. Use everything there is. My body lotion, shampoo, the towels are down on the shelf and the dry clothes above are for you. I make some tea and soup in the meantime. Looks like you could use a small snack. If you need anything, call me, okay? Does this sounds good to you?”

Shivering Taeyong nodded with his big tear-filled eyes, waiting till Jaehyun was out to take a shower. 

The alpha was drying himself quickly and changed into other clothes before he went into the kitchen to make some tea. While he waited for the hot water to boil he decided to make a small vegetable soup so Taeyong wouldn’t get sick. After twenty minutes he heard a door being opened, slowly footsteps coming closer.

Giving Taeyong a soft smile when he stood in the door frame of his kitchen. Eyes wide opened, still a bit red but not that swollen anymore. Damp hair, body hidden under the alphas big clothes. A towel around his neck. Jaehyun felt a warm feeling in his body when he saw the omega dressed in his clothes. Something that was making him proud and also happy. Seeking for the omegas safety.

Caring Jaehyun gave him his cup with hot tea, saying he could get himself comfortable in the living room. When the soup was ready he filled two bowls and joined Taeyong on the couch. Placing both bowls on the table.

“You feeling better?”

Taeyong nodded mute as an answer, holding the cup tight in both hands. The omega didn’t trust his hoarse voice without drinking first. Jaehyun took the towel off the others’ shoulders, starting to dry his hair a bit further. After five minutes he placed it over the backrest, pulled the hood over the omegas wet hair, reaching out for his bowl. Taeyong was looking out of the window, lost in his thoughts. Whatever happened it must have been horrible for the omega when he had to cry that hard and much. Taeyong was a tough omega, standing his ground whenever he needed to. He just never saw him cry so hurt and sad. The omega placed the cup down after a while, eating the soup slowly. Humming in affection.

“This is delicious. Thanks.”

“We both needed something to warm ourselves up. Do you want more? I made enough, just in case.”

“It’s okay.”

Humming the alpha looked out of the window, noticing the thunder and lightning that filled the sky. Putting on the TV to break the silence before he came up with an idea.

“If you want you can stay the night over. Jeno's flight was yesterday so you’re not disturbing. I won’t let you leave in this weather and the state of yours. Or should I call a cab?“

“I can call my friends if they pick me up.” Taeyong’s voice was barely a whisper, the omega being too focused on eating.

“You decide, I’m not holding you here. You need anything else?”

“No, the tea and soup were perfect. Thanks again.”

“You want to do something specific? Or just sit here and do nothing?”, Jaehyun placed the empty bowl aside, trying to change the mood into something lighter.

“Do nothing sounds nice.”

Taeyong placed the bowl on the table, pulling the clothes tighter around his body. Jaehyun put the dirty dishes into the kitchen. When he returned Taeyong laid on his side on the couch, facing the TV with empty, blank eyes. Sitting beside his head Jaehyun rubbed his arm, giving him company. The omega starred onto the screen till he lifted his head, pulling the hood of his half-dried hair. Sighing he rubbed his eyes. Without words he rested his head in the alpha‘s lap, eyes still focused on the black screen. 

Jaehyun looked surprised at the omega but went with it. He would never deny him anything. Reaching out for the blanket on the backrest he put it over Taeyong, hand protectively resting on his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t bother you if I stay the night?” Taeyong had his eyes closed, calming his body with steady breathing. The alpha rubbed his back, shaking his head.

“Of course not. You look like you could use sleep, for your body and mind. If you want to stay, stay. It’s your choice and decision. But in here you were safe from the thunder outside.”

“I can take the couch. You don’t need to make a room ready for me.”

Taeyong scratched his nose carefully, looking slightly up to the alpha. Which looked at him amused.

“You are not sleeping on the couch. I will get the guestroom ready for you. But you promise that you’re not hurt because of this guy you like? Or even our conversation…?”

“No. It’s not because of that guy. Don’t worry. And especially not because of you. I told you it’s fine.”

Sighing Taeyong sat up, looked at the blanket that was draped over his legs. Leaning against the backrest he looked at Jaehyun when he caressed his neck. Sighing he rested his head on the other shoulder, looking back at the screen. Yawning quietly. Taeyong was grateful to Jaehyun that he didn’t push him to tell him what was going on. It would make him just annoyed and desperate to get out of here. Enjoying the silence the omega crossed his arms in front of his chest, legs pulled close to his body. When a big thunder was heard he turned his head fast towards the window, swallowing.

“Do you fear thunder?”

“No. It was just surprising. And loud. Is it always that loud up here?”

“Kind of.” Looking out of the window Jaehyun inhaled calm through his nose, still caressing Taeyong’s neck. After a while, he put his arm around his shoulder. Taeyong felt the silence suffocating him at some point, trying to focus on the sound of the raindrops that were hitting against the window. Turning his head slowly towards Jaehyun whose eyes were glued to the screen.

“How was practice? It annoys me that I had to go to this scholarship event with the other students.”, pouting Taeyong rested his head back on Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“It was good. Taeil improved a lot on his batting skills in the last few weeks. Everyone improved on his skills. The others were good. I took your position so Taeil could still practice. How was that meeting with the other students that got a scholarship?”

“Boring.” Rubbing his chest the younger pulled the blanket higher. “They want to make a brochure with every student that got a scholarship. This means there will be a photographer that is coming to a practice to make some shoots. And to a game I guess. To have some advertising for other students, to get them curious about a scholarship. Is that okay? We could do the pictures after the practice. I would need to ask the others as well first if they are okay with it. Can not say no to this, to be honest.”

“Sure. No problem. Ask the others before the next practice. You look exhausted. I go and prepare the guest room for you.”

With a friendly smile, Taeyong let Jaehyun get up, watched him leave. Laying down again on his back the omega starred at the ceiling for a while. Taeyong stood up, blanket slipping off his legs onto the couch. Walking over to the big window he crossed his arm, looking up into the dark cloudy sky. Observing the lightning that brightened up the sky in amazement. Hearing his phone ring he grabbed his backpack that was next to the couch, got the phone out, and took the call.

“Hello?”

“Hey Taeyong, here’s Ten. Haechan is here as well and can hear you. We just wanted to know how you are doing.”

“That’s sweet of you. I’m good, to be honest. You don’t need to worry so much.”

“We have too!” Haechan said and Taeyong knew that his friend was pouting furiously. “You’re our best friend. And today is the anniversary of the worst day of your life. We don’t want you to feel left out or unloved. Johnny offered we can have another sleepover again soon because he needs to attend an important charity event for his parents. It’s boring for Ten and he needs to practice anyway so what do you think about it?”

“Like the idea. Just tell me when and I’m in.”

“Cool. Then we’re going to leave you to yourself. See you tomorrow and don’t go out tonight. It’s going to be a heavy thunderstorm.”

“Will remember that. Have fun you two. I see you tomorrow Haechan. Bye.”

Ending the call Taeyong put his phone into the pocket of Jaehyun’s way too baggy sweatpants, crossed his arms again. When someone touched his shoulders from behind he jumped out of fear, looked over his shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to scare you.” The alpha whispered, apologetically rubbing his arms. “I’m done with the guestroom. So if you want to sleep or be alone, you can go there. Just if you want to. No pressure. If you don’t feel well you can always withdraw yourself.”

Nodding Taeyong turned his head back towards the rain, inhaling deeply. Feeling the hands of Jaehyun still on his arms. Calming his racing heart he closed his eyes, inhaling the heavy scent of the alpha behind him.

“Jaehyun?”

“Hm?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Of course. What is it? Speak freely.”

“Kind of embarrassing but could you, don’t know, hug me? I could really use one now. But I can understand if you don’t want I just thought I ask before stay silent an-”

Taeyong stopped abruptly when the alphas strong arms were wrapping around his body. Slung about his waist like a snake around its prey. His back was pressed tight but in a comfy way against the broad chest of the alpha. Feeling his breath on top of his head. Relaxed Taeyong pressed himself more against the alpha, closed his eyes.

“I’m not sad or lonely because of this guy I have a crush on.” The omega brought up after a while, enjoying the physical contact he was getting. Jaehyun rested his chin on top of his head, caressing his waist carefully. Observing the weather outside.

“You don’t need to tell me if you don’t want too Taeyong. If this is too private and hard for you to talk about. It’s okay. I can understand if you don’t want to tell me. Don’t feel pressured.”

“I just have the urge too. I don’t really know why. Maybe because I feel good being around you and safe? Anyway, stop interrupting me or I rethink about this.” Rubbing his cheeks Taeyong rested his head on his shoulder, smiled lightly. Nodding Jaehyun stayed silent, looking at him. Not able to hold the eye contact Taeyong looked back towards the window.

“I don’t know if anyone told you but my parents died when I was young. Young as in twelve years old. I’m not deepening now how I felt, where I lived, or anything else. Another story to tell at another time. Important is that I made it and that everything is fine now. Why I’m so down and sad is that today is the anniversary of their death. The day when they both died in that dumb car accident.”

“Taeyong, you don’t need to-”, Jaehyun tried to interrupt him but Taeyong shook his head furiously.

“But I want to tell you.” Taeyong sad sharp, crossing his arms tighter. “You wanted to know what is going on with me and I’m just telling you. They died on this date a few years ago and I share this day on my own to process it and to rethink them. To honor them in private and peaceful. That is why I sat alone on the bench at the Han river and didn’t want to go. It was close by to the spot where that truck hit my parent's car on full force and they both died there before the ambulance arrived. I was at that time at Haechan’s place because I caught a fever. Otherwise, I would have been in that car as well and would be dead you know? They shared a day at the beach and I was supposed to be there too but I couldn‘t due to the high fever. I was supposed to be in the car too. It’s just not fair that they died and I survived. Just because of a dumb fever. I just asking myself every time why them and not me. This is nagging at my mind every year on this day. The truck driver had a lack of sleep and fell asleep before it happened. My parents are dead because of an asshole who couldn’t take care of himself.”

Jaehyun starred at the window. Swallowed. He knew that his parents were dead, Ten told him at the hospital. Hugging the omega a bit tighter when he started to tremble again. Softly to comfort him Jaehyun scented him carefully, nose rubbing up and down the spot behind his ear. Taeyong blinked the tears furiously out of his sight. Rubbing his heated cheeks slowly. He promised himself not to cry on this day but somehow his dam broke.

“I’m sorry for your loss Tae. I really am. Nobody should ever experience something like this. To lose his parents due to an unnatural death. But would it be better if you would have been in that car as well? It’s a blessing that you were not in that car. Your best friend Haechan and Ten are there for you, you have still so much in front of you. I guess if it would be the other way around, that you died and not your parents, they would be questioning the same. Why did they survive and not their single child? The child that had so much in front of him? I bet they would have wanted it the other way around because they loved you. That you survived, which you did. Just because of a dumb fever you are still alive. And look how you made it through that hard time. You are well grown, polite, good in university and the best Pitcher I have ever met. And I’m not lying. Not in the slightest. I’m sure your parents watch over you out from heaven. It is not fair that they are dead because of someone who couldn’t watch out but they wouldn’t want it the other way around if the chance would have been there.”, he spoke softly, trying to calm him down.

“B-but why me? If I would have been in the car as well, I wouldn’t have to question myself this every year.”

Crying silent Taeyong wiped the tears off his cheek, biting his lower lip. Jaehyun caressed his waist, trying to comfort him further.

“Don’t question yourself why you survived. Your parents would have wanted it that way. I’m sure of it. Parents love their children the most and want the best for them. Which is to be alive and enjoy their life. This is exactly what you are doing. This is always going to be a part of your life because it defines you. There are many people that love you. The ones I met as an example. Ten, Haechan, this Johnny guy, Taeil, and even the team is there for you as well. Even if you don’t see it because love is something invisible, but they see you as their little brother they need to protect. This shows that the team has a strong bond that holds it together. You are alive, and that counts. And if you were dead we would have never met. I would have never met such an amazing, strong, and breathtaking omega that is a Pitcher at the same time.”

Taeyong sniffed, hiccuping lightly. Shaking his head furiously to deny every word Jaehyun just had said to him. He couldn‘t easily accept this. Nobody knew how he was feeling. Nobody expects people that lost loved ones the same way. Swallowing Jaehyun turned the other around, cupped his face with his big hands, leaning a bit down to be on the same height as he was.

“Your parents would be proud of you if they could see how well you matured and focused on life. Don’t think about the things too much you’re not able to change. We can’t change the past. We can change and form our future. So should you. I am proud of you after hearing this and how you improved during the time we know each other. I’m not just saying this because I’m your coach. I’m saying this because I got to know you better than that. You are someone amazing Lee Taeyong. So don’t think negative. Alright?”

“It’s hard not to.”

Taeyong sobbed, starring down at the ground. Jaehyun wiped the flowing tears away with his thumb, swallowed unsure what to do. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the slim waist of Taeyong, pressed him close till their bodies collided. Holding him protective in his arms. One arm secured around his waist while the other stayed in the nape of his neck. Taking him the possibility to getaway. Careful with small steps he walked with the crying omega towards the couch, manhandled him into his lap somehow while whispering soothing things into his ear. Taeyong sat sideways towards him, upper body twisted to Jaehyun’s chest, arms wrapped help-seeking in pain around his neck. Crying face was hidden in his shoulder.

Rocking him slowly he held him tight against his body, still scenting him. Glancing at the clock on the wall he huffed. It had gotten pretty late and the best place for Taeyong to calm down would be a bed. Silent with a slow movement he placed his arms under his knees and behind his back, standing up with him in his arms. Fearing to have to let go the omega dug his nails deeper into the alphas back, shaking his head lightly.

“I’m just going to the guestroom. You need to lay down and relax. Do you have any lectures tomorrow? If I could set an alarm for you.”, he mentioned, looking at the other who shook his head.

“D-don’t want to be alone. Please.” Taeyong clung to the alpha, not wanting to let go of the presence he needed right now. Jaehyun smiled understandably and nodded.

“My bedroom it is then. Hold on tight.”

Pushing the door open with his elbow Jaehyun got inside, kicked it close. Heading over to his bed he sat down, placing the omega back into his lap. Rocking him slowly he rested his chin on his head, letting out some pheromones to get him comfy. Laying down careful the alpha caressed his back, observing him.

It must have been shocking and painful for Taeyong to lose his parents at such a young age. Not wanting to imagine what he had to go through. It just made him see how much stronger and confident the omega was. 

Stroking through his soft hair Jaehyun looked worried at him when Taeyong lifted his head. Rubbing his puffy eyes, resting his head sideways on the alpha's chest.

“Don’t look at me. I’m ugly when I cry.”

Taeyong whispered, voice rough from the crying. Taking the glass with water from the nightstand Jaehyun handed it towards the other silent, rubbing his back. Placing it back after he shook his head. Even when the omega couldn‘t see it.

“You must be exhausted. Why don’t you try to get some sleep? I just wanted to say thank you for telling me all of this. Even if you didn’t have to. It just proofed that you are stronger than I ever imagined.”, smiling softly Jaehyun scratched his neck, knowing that his little brother was weak for that. Rubbing his nose Taeyong stayed halfway on the alpha's chest, arms swung lazily around his upper body. 

“Don’t want to sleep.” 

There he was again. The stubborn Taeyong he knew. Sooner he would notice that his body thought differently about this. 

“If you insist to stay awake. If you still need anything, tell me or wake me up. Don’t hesitate okay?”

Humming quietly the omega closed his eyes, barely noticing how the alpha pulled a blanket over their bodies. Seeking for some physical contact and near. Purring quiet when his neck was scratched again. Jaehyun stayed up, listening to the raindrops hitting his window. When the body on his chest was getting a bit heavier he opened his eyes, looked at the peaceful sleeping omega. 

“You are stronger than you can imagine.”, he whispered softly, stroking through the soft brown hair.

Lee Taeyong was really something unique and special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys wished for it:
> 
>  _ **This week contains two updates! One today and the 2nd Sunday to the usual time!**_  
>  See it as a small present of me saying 'Thank you' for everything you guys did so far!!!  
> I want to give you something more in return and hope you like the 'present' I give you! :>  
> I hope you enjoy this week just as much as I do! :)
> 
> Have a nice day/evening/morning, where ever you are when you read this chapter :)
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought about this chap and especially Tae's poor past...
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	39. It May Be To Early But, I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you, you guys are going to LOVE THIS ONE!!!
> 
> Hehe

It was the sound of heavy rain that woke Taeyong up the next morning. Having a bad headache he grumbled, pressing his face deeper into his pillow. Relaxing again he wrapped his leg around the blanket, sighing happily.

This was the first night that he had slept that relaxed and nice for weeks. No bad dreams. No nightmares. Or not able to fall asleep because of his thoughts. His body felt relieved, lighter than before. Something that he didn’t feel for weeks. Smiling he yawned. Stopped when he felt his pillow moving.

Pillows were not supposed to move. Or to act as if they were breathing. Lifting his head he blinked perplexed, trying to make out where he was. His eyes were focused on a huge chest. Following up he held his breath when he noticed who he had used as a pillow. Blushing he remembered what happened yesterday. But when Jaehyun’s chest had been his pillow, what had- oh. Fuck. Taeyong starred onto his leg that he had swung over the alpha's waist. Pressing his face back into Jaehyun’s chest without thinking when another strong headache came back. 

His whole body tensed when Jaehyun pulled him tighter against his body in his sleep. Holding his breath Taeyong didn’t dare to move before he was sure the alpha was still sleeping. Sneaking out of his grip he climbed over him, leaving on quiet feet. He needed to find something against that headache. Rumoring through the shelf in the bathroom he found some painkillers, took them, and went into the kitchen to find something he could use to make some breakfast.

He had the urge to thank Jaehyun for letting him stay over during the thunderstorm and just being there for him when he was broken inside. Rumoring through the shelves he found enough ingredients to make some scrambled eggs combined with some bread and bacon. Humming a melody he set the table while the ingredients were roasting in the pan. Lifting his head surprised when he questioned where his phone was. Not that he had an alarm on that could wake Jaehyun up. Taking the pan off the stove Taeyong walked into the living room, noticed it laying on the table. 

Back in the kitchen, he bumped into Jaehyun. The alpha was busy with making some coffee, raised an eyebrow when the other hit his back. Looking over his shoulder he chuckled lightly. When did Jaehyun get in here and how did he not notice? To reach the kitchen from the bedroom was only able through the living room that connected the rooms.

“Good Morning Taeyong.”

“Morning.” Replying with a small yawn the omega rubbed his neck, gathering his thoughts. “Didn’t hear you getting up.”

“I woke up through the smell. Did you make all of this?”

“It’s not much. I wanted to thank you somehow for your help yesterday and company I guess. I’m sorry if I used your things without asking.”

“Don’t apologize. Why don’t you sit down and start to eat while I finish the coffee?”

Shoulder shrugging Taeyong sat at the table, welcomed with a soft smile the coffee that arrived sooner than he had imagined. They ate in silence, Taeyong looking out of the window. Following the raindrops that were rolling down the window. Tilting his gaze back at the alpha when started to speak with concern and worry lingering in his voice.

“Did you sleep well? Over the night?”

“Mhmm, I did. Surprisingly.”

“That’s good. Couldn’t tell. But this meal is delicious. Thank you for making it. But you know that you didn’t have to do this right?” Jaehyun held his cup with both hands, elbows resting on the table.

“I know. But as mentioned, I wanted to make it. To give you something in return. You helped me so often in the last few weeks. There wasn’t a way to say thanks to you for all of this. So I thought this would be a chance.”

“Then I accept it if this is what you wanted to do.”

Jaehyun leaned back with a smile, waiting with collecting the plates until the omega was done as well. Putting them into the sink he got himself another coffee. When another thunder was heard he walked over to the window, looking up into the dark sky. The storm didn’t stop till now. He should probably check out the weather report. Scratching his neck the alpha turned around.

“Seems like the storm didn’t stop until now or in the next few hours. I could offer you to stay a bit longer until it is over. So you can go home without getting wet. What do you think? You want to watch TV or use my PlayStation?”

“You have a PlayStation? I didn’t imagine you as a gamer.”

“Not often to be honest. Just when I have some time to spare.”

Chuckling Jaehyun headed into the living room, hearing that Taeyong was following him slowly. The cup on the small table the alpha started the PlayStation, handing the controller over to the omega. Suspicious Taeyong took it, sat cross-legged on the couch, and checked all the games the alpha had in the game library. After choosing one he was too focused on the screen than to notice that Jaehyun joined him on the couch. Drinking his coffee slowly he watched curiously how the other played the game, how he cursed and hissed when he couldn‘t solve something. Turning his head towards Taeyong Jaehyun chuckled. It was amused to see how Taeyong’s eyes squeezed together, combined with a pout of his lips when something didn’t go as he planned. Yawning Jaehyun rested his head on the backrest, closing his eyes after a while.

“Did you and the council already decided who will be our next coach?”

Jaehyun looked at the omega, shook his head slowly. Taeyong huffed, blowing out some air, leaning forward. Eyes not leaving the screen.

“We are collecting the applications of the person that wants to have this job. You’re worried that we choose someone who has prejudice towards omegas? Concerning alpha based sport?”

“Don’t know.” 

Taeyong stopped the game, the controller is placed on the table. Leaning back he crossed his arms, looking lightly helpless at the alpha.

“The next could be against it. The coach before you said he didn’t care if I was an omega or not. But he didn’t help me to improve compared to the others on the team. You’re completely different and I’m a bit worried. I mean there will always be prejudice, was since I play baseball. Just don’t pick a complete asshole if you can.”

Jaehyun shook his head slowly, coming a bit closer. He could understand that Taeyong was a bit insecure about that topic. But he would make sure that the next coach wasn’t an asshole that would try to mock him out of the team. 

“Don’t worry. The council will give me the profiles of the people, I read them and meet a few that I find interesting to do the first part of the interview. Talk about these topics and then we see how this is going. I’m not giving my good teams into hands that are going to destroy it.”

Shoulder shrugging Taeyong took a deep breath, focusing back on the game. Jaehyun chuckled, took his phone. When the omega paused the game he noticed the frowning of the other, leaning back.

“Something’s wrong?”

“It’s not bad.”, he mentioned thinking, rubbed his chin. Looking at Taeyong after with a worried expression. “Looks like there is a bigger storm coming up than imagined Lasts the night and day over. Do you have someone that could pick you up if you want to go home?”

“I could ask Ten but I guess his boyfriend wouldn’t like to let him drive in this weather. If not I go by feet, I’m fast.”

“You’re not going out into this heavy storm. You could stay till tomorrow. The storm should be gone by then. Don’t be absurd.”, eye-rolling Jaehyun put the phone aside, glanced out of the window.

“I can’t take this offer. I already stayed a night. I don’t want to bother or be a burden. I respect your privacy.”

“You’re not a burden nor are you bothering. Otherwise, I wouldn’t offer this. It’s safer for you that way. You could tell your roommate so he isn’t worried. I go take a shower and you can think about this.”

Humming Taeyong looked focused at the screen, trying to solve the next mystery. Hearing the shower running later he paused the game, took his phone, and walked over to the window. Hand buried in the pocket he observed the lightning show in the sky.

“Hey Haechan, are you still at Ten’s Place? You heard about the storm warning?”

“We just heard the news. They said I could stay over until it’s over. What about you? You’re home?”

“Long story, but I’m at Jaehyun’s. I just wanted to know if you go home later or not. He offered I can stay over again till the storm is over. I just wanted to let you know I’m safe under a roof.”

“What? At Jaehyun’s? How? When?”

“I’m gonna tell you next time we see us okay? I don’t want to do it right now. He’s taking a shower and was so nice to offer me this. Tomorrow okay?”

“Fine!” Haechan said pouting. “But you need to tell me every single detail! Got it?!”

“Promise. I’m going to end now, I want to make some tea. See you tomorrow then!”

Ending quickly Taeyong walked towards the kitchen to make some tea. Scanning the cupboards he found a few flavors. With the tea he got back into the living room, noticing his phone needed to be charged. 

Going into the bedroom he looked out for his backpack, sighed when he finally found it. Sitting on the edge of the bed he plugged it in, laying sideways to read some message. Letting out a huge yawn he put on some music and closed his eyes. Nose pressed into the pillow on instinct, smelling the deep scent of Jaehyun that was drenching it. Ignoring the way his stomach was tickling, nor that his omega was showing affection and seeking for that specific alpha that was having this heavenly scent. 

Still dressed in the clothes he uses to sleep in Taeyong frowned, sitting up, looked over to the wardrobe. Thinking. Jaehyun wouldn’t mind if he took other clothes. Possibly not. Nah. He wouldn’t be mad at him. Crawling over the bed he stopped in front of the wardrobe, opened it slowly. Glancing towards the door to see if Jaehyun was coming close or not. Not knowing how the alpha would react if he just take some clothes. Waiting a few seconds he tilted his head back to the wardrobe, looking at the clothes Jaehyun owned. Careful, fearing to destroy the order, he took the shirts, looking at them curiously to make out of which brand it was. Laying them on the bed he chose one of the dark red ones, grabbing the hem of the hoodie he was wearing. Pulling it over his head he laid it aside, pulling the red shirt over his head quickly. The cold air in the room was forming goosebumps on his skin. Straightening the material he noticed how soft it was. Stroking over his stomach he looked down, seeing that the shirt was reaching the middle of his legs. Taking the shirts he placed them back into the wardrobe, looking at the sweaters. It was a bit too cold for walking around just in a shirt.

Taeyong took out a black hoodie, put it on, and nodded satisfied. Sniffing his eyes wandered to the other types of clothing Jaehyun had, noticed the jersey. Taking it from the hanger he holds it up, observed it. Curiosity might kill the cat but not this omega. 

Somehow Taeyong recognized that he holds the team jersey of Jaehyun in his hands. It was exciting to hold it, to be honest. Turning it around he saw the big number 27 written on the back.

While rubbing the material between his thumb and index finger he leaned forward. Heart beating fast he swallowed. Pressing his nose softly into the fabric, his eyes fluttered close. It was as if he was drowning in a deep ocean, only made out of the alphas scent. His heart was running a marathon, legs feeling like jelly-O. Inhaling deeper he shivered lightly, recognize the seeking for the alphas scent getting stronger and stronger.

Shocked Taeyong tensed when he sensed someone behind him. Feeling caught like a little puppy that tried to steal some food he pulled his head back carefully. Breathing shivering he blinked a few times, looking over his shoulder nervously. 

“Looks like you found my old jersey,” Jaehyun whispered surprised, arms crossed in front of him. There was no anger or annoyance in his voice. Taeyong nodded slowly, looking back onto the jersey.

“I’m sorry that I took some of your clothes. But I wanted to change and not walk around the day in a hoodie I use to sleep in. I just saw the jersey and got curious. I’m sorry that I took it.”

“Don’t need to. I offered you to stay, of course, you need other clothes than the ones you sleep in. You want to put it on?”

“What?”

“The jersey. When I entered you looked fascinated at it. I assume you thought about trying it on.”

Taeyong ripped his eyes open, blushed. It was not that he didn’t think about this. But he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. Jaehyun took the jersey out of Taeyongs hands, hold it open for the omega to slip into. Taeyong turned around confused, swallowed when the alpha nodded encouragingly. Taking off the hoodie he put his arms through the long sleeves of the jersey, looked down at himself, noticing that the jersey was even bigger than the sweater. The fabric was soft and felt nice on his skin. 

“It looks good on you. Maybe a bit too big, but it suits you. Maybe you will have one as well in the future.”

“It’s kind of cool to wear it. Is this the jersey you did the home runs with? The big ones?”

“I did. Took it with me to have a jersey to wear as well during practice.”

Jaehyun slumped down on the edge of the bed, observing Taeyong from head to toe. He did look good in the jersey. Even if it was too big. It suits the omega a lot. Smiling Jaehyun rested his elbows on his knees, watching Taeyong observing himself in the small mirror he had. He could imagine the other to have once on as well of a team. He looked adoring and just precious. The way Taeyong observed himself critically in the mirror but with sparkling eyes. Jaehyun is not going to deny that he was proud to see him in it. Or rather in his clothes. Taeyong observed himself from all sides which Jaehyun used to take the view in. It wasn’t often that he could watch him standing in a mirror and observe himself like that. Shaking his head he tried to come up with another topic before he would imagine other things of Taeyong when he was only wearing this jersey. Just the jersey and nothing else beneath.

“What did your friend say? Can they pick you up?”

“So I would take the offer to stay again.”

“No problem as already mentioned It’s fine. Better this way than having you walk around in this storm. I need to do a call but you can feel free to use everything. Make yourself feel at home. I go into the guestroom, so if you want to take a nap in the bed, no problem.”

Grabbing his laptop Jaehyun left the room quickly, pulled the door close carefully. If he would have stayed longer in the room where Taeyong was modeling that adorable and gorgeous at the same time in front of him he couldn‘t have prevented anything. Not to mention the view he had got from earlier. He didn’t mean to stalk Taeyong but what should he have done instead when he entered the room while he was changing?! The second he pushed the door open he took in the view. Taeyong had just pulled over the shirt he was wearing now and he had been able to see the smooth skin of him revealed to him. The omega had been obviously way too busy to notice him being close. Especially when he was sniffing at his clothes. It was cute and Jaehyun had questioned himself why he was doing this but came quickly to a conclusion. Dropping on the couch groaning he rubbed his face, trying to busy his mind with something else than pf the beauty that was still in the bedroom.

Taeyong let out a deep sigh when Jaehyun left, dropped himself on the bed. This was so unreal. Caressing the fabric of the jersey he covered his nose with it, inhaling the scent again. Thank god that Jaeyun didn’t question him why he had smelled at his clothes. This would have been so embarrassing that he would want to hide in a hole. But a nap sounds nice. It was raining anyway and there wasn’t so much he would be able to do. Rolling onto the side where Jaehyun had laid last night, Taeyong pulled the blanket up to his hip, face placed carefully into the pillow. Yawning he closed his eyes and relaxed. 

Jaehyun ended his call after two hours. Deciding to check after the omega he walked slowly through the quiet apartment. Rubbing his neck he stepped into his bedroom, leaning against the door frame with an adorable smile on his face. 

Taeyong was in bed, still wearing his LA team jersey. Coming closer he got down in front of the bed, observing the sleeping omega in it. 

Taeyong laid on his side, facing him. Face relaxed, mouth opened slightly. Chest rising and falling in a steady slow rhythm. Smiling Jaehyun rested his elbow on the mattress, chin placed in the palm of his hand. Observing him on full alert he bopped his index finger weak against Taeyong’s nose, rubbed over the soft skin carefully. The omega had soft skin, which strong taking in damage. Just the fact that Taeyong was having such soft skin made him crazy. Blinking slowly Jaehyun rubbed with his index finger over his cheek, cupping it with his hand softly. He couldn’t help it. Not at all. Staying silent when the omega stirred in his sleep but didn’t show any signs of waking up. 

Watching him a bit longer Jaehyun couldn‘t help but smile like a fool the whole time. Pride spread in his chest when he saw the omega laying in the bed and still in his clothes. Climbing over he laid behind him, chuckled softly when Taeyong moved onto his back. Still facing the door, one hand lying on his stomach and the other beside his head. Elbow propped up Jaehyun rested his chin in his palm, looking at the peaceful face of the omega. He could take a picture to catch this moment but he respected the privacy. Nobody wants to have one’s picture taken by somebody while sleeping. 

Blinking slowly he reached out for the blanket, pulled it back up to Taeyong’s waist from his legs. Pushing some strings out of his face the alpha moved his index finger over the omegas jawline like a feather. Staying still when Taeyong scrunched his face lightly. Took a deep breath in his sleep. Glancing over to the clock. When something was pressing into his chest he stayed still, daring to move his head slowly to the reason. 

“You’re needy for cuddles again hm?”

Jaehyun whispered, put his arm carefully around his waist. Taeyong had turned his body towards him, face pressed into his chest. Hands laying lazy between their bodies. Giving in because he was only human after all and weak for this and the other Jaehyun pulled him closer, resting his forehead carefully against his head, and inhaled deeply. Nostrils taking in the sweet toxic but addicted scent of the omega in his arms. 

Jaehyun didn’t count the minutes they were laying in his bed like this but he noticed how Taeyong was waking up slowly after a loud cracking thunder. The omega was yawning lightly, looked up to the ceiling, upper body twisted lightly. Jaehyun looked at him gently, finding it adorable when the omega was moving his nose lightly.

“Is it still storming outside?”, Taeyong rubbed his eyes, holding them close after, and pressed his face back into Jaehyun’s chest. Too tired and sleepy to recognize what he was doing. Only being after satisfying his needs right now. Humming satisfied. Consequences for his doing could be faced after.

“Indeed. I thought about making some lunch. I could make some curry if you are in for that.”

“That sounds nice. Can I stay here? I’m still a bit exhausted from yesterday.”

“Sure. You can use the TV on the wall opposite the bed if you don’t want to get up and keep yourself entertained. I need at least thirty minutes. As mentioned, make yourself feel at home. What mine is, is yours.”

Crawling into the middle of the bed when Jaehyun had left Taeyong put on the TV. Pushing himself up by his elbows he scanned the bed before he decided which position he should take in. Placing a pillow behind his back he leaned against the headboard, blanket back up to his waist, hugging one of the other pillows Jaehyun had while his legs laid relaxed on the mattress. Watching some drama until the mattress was dipping down next to him. Taking the eyes off the TV Taeyong took gratefully the bowl with rice and curry, looking back to the screen. 

Jaehyun joined him, eating silent the meal while enjoying the company of the omega. Biting his lower lip Taeyong glanced over to Jaehyun, questioning himself if he should do the thing Haechan pushed him to. 

“Um….Jaehyun?”

“Hm?”, curious the older turned his head away from the screen. “What’s up?”

Taeyong looked directly into Jaehyun’s eyes and felt insecure. No. There was no way he would ask Jaehyun this. Never. Shaking his head Taeyong looked onto his lap, lips pressed into a thin line. What was he even thinking? To just ask the other if he was attracted to him or in love even. Why he returned the kiss that night in the club? Or why he had been an asshole the last time they spoke after that match? Glancing at the screen slowly. Avoiding Jaehyun’s gaze at all costs.

“Nevermind. Forget that I wanted to ask something. It’s not important. But the meal was delicious, thank you. I can do the dishes?”

“It’s fine. I have a device for that. Don’t change the topic. What did you want to ask?”

“Why did you assume that I was sad because of that crush I have?”

Swallowing hard Taeyong lifted up his head, starring into the alpha's eyes. Jaehyun had his upper body turned towards him, plates on the nightstand. Licking his lips nervous Taeyong pulled his knees up, hands laying moveless in his lap. Curious about his answer.

“I know how a broken or rejected heart looks like. And Taeil just brought it up lately so I counted one and one together and came up with that. I thought that crush of yours hurt you somehow. But I know that this isn’t the truth.”

“Kinda.”, shoulder shrugging the omega stretched his arms, pushed his hair back. “The anniversary was the main reason why I was down. I mean everyone has some private trouble as well. To be honest that guy I have a crush on did something if I can be honest.”

“So that guy did something?” Jaehyun looked worried at him. Maybe he could ask Taeil who that guy was to have a serious talk with him.

“Nothing physical. More…mental.”, sighing tilted his gaze away from the alpha. Why was he even talking with him about this? They were not that close to talking about such things. Jaehyun observed him quiet. So he had been right. At least a bit.

“You want to talk about it? I have always an open ear for athletes and friends.”

“Now that I started that topic anyway, why not. Maybe there was a situation where this guy and were alone and kissed. Which is nothing bad. But afterward, he said it wasn’t a good idea, that we should ignore whatever happened and that he isn’t interested in me that way. That we should end this because it shouldn’t have happened in the beginning. My kind, I mean omegas, are not dealing that perfect with rejections of their crush especially by alphas. That’s it. Maybe this affects me more than I want to admit but it happens. People get rejected daily and they move on. Which I should too.”, Taeyong looked with a blank expression at Jaehyun which wasn’t able to read. When Jaehyun asked him if he wanted to hear his true opinion about this, he nodded slowly.

“You really like that guy, right?”

“I do. I thought through the things he did, he would have developed feelings for me as well. But I was wrong and maybe it is for the best. Wouldn’t have worked anyway. Too old, too busy, whatever. Guess I’m doomed.” 

“I wouldn’t say it like that. If that guy is rejecting you, I guess he isn’t aware of what he is missing out on. People have different things that make them feel attracted to others. Maybe that alpha didn’t like you the way you like him. Some alphas are attracted to betas and omegas of different body types or characters. Maybe that alpha is attracted to other physical features than you can offer. Don’t take me wrong or think you haven’t the perfect body. What I just want to say is that there will be someone who loves you for what you are. With your character, body, bad and good sides. Someone who is liking and loving you for what you are. So will you do in return. I’m sure of that. In my opinion, the alpha doesn’t deserve someone like you if he rejects you like that. There are always better fishes in the sea and the right one will show up someday.”

“Even when I think he was the right one for me?”, nervously took a deep breath while Jaehyun nodded. 

“Even then. That guy just doesn’t deserve you. I guess he will wake up one day and realize what he did. And then he wished he wouldn’t have ditched you and will try it again.”

“Funny. Whatever. I get myself some tea. You want some as well?”

“Sure.”

Collecting the empty bowls Taeyong climbed over Jaehyun and headed into the kitchen. Placing it into the sink. Hands grabbing the edge of the counter he tilted his head down, stretching his legs a bit while waiting for the water to be ready. This was funny and hilarious at the same time. It was a tricky situation and he had been curious about the alpha's opinion. Jaehyun had insulted himself while speaking. Rubbing his nose slowly he straightened his posture, pouring the hot water into the cups. The second he wanted to take the cup he jumped up when Jaehyun appeared beside him without any signs and sounds. Snapping his head towards him with a shocked expression that turned into furious behavior after.

“What the?! Why did you sneak up to me? That’s not nice! Fuck you for that!

“Can I ask you something in return?” 

Taeyong exhaled deeply to get his nerves down. Nodding grumbling he crossed his arms, leaning against the counter. The tone of Jaehyun was having something serious in it. So it means it was a serious issue as well. Probably about practice or tomorrow. 

“Uhm, guess we have some time to spare so yeah. What is it?”

“That guy you talked about just a few minutes ago, that crush of yours. Is he older than you?”

“A bit. Which is nothing bad, right?”

“It isn’t. Did the guy showed you the signs of courting you? As in small gifts, physical contact, or getting you food?”

“Sometimes, yes? I’m bad at reading these courting signs so I just got that when I talked with my friends about it. Is this going to be an interrogation? You’re not an officer or something like that.”, laughing lightly to ease up the mood Taeyong looked at Jaehyun who was dead silent. Way too silent. Swallowing the smile faded from his face, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. What was going on?

“What is this going to be Jaehyun? Open cards.”

“I’m putting the information together and I’m asking myself one thing. Which I need you to answer me honestly. No lies, no excuses.”

“When did I ever lie to you? Come on, spat the question out, and let’s get over this. This is somehow killing the atmosphere.”

Taeyong reached out for his cup, sipped the hot liquid with a nervous chuckle. Seeing the alpha move out of the corner of his eyes Taeyong stared onto the ground, seeing his feet just a bit away from his. As slow as possible he raised his head again until their eyes met. Jaehyun licked his lips before he opened his mouth.

“That alpha you were talking about is me. Am I right?”

Taeyong had barely spilled the tea he had in his mouth. Or even dropped the cup if he hadn’t held it with his two hands. W-where did he get that assumption? That was hilarious. Swallowing hard the omega put the cup away to not drop it. Breathing shivering he crossed his arms. Thinking of what he should answer to that. He felt like he was trapped in a dead-end with no way out. Where did Jaehyun get that? Where? Did Haechan tell him anything or wasn’t Taeyong Not creative enough to hide it in his story?

“Why would you assume that? Me? Talking about you? Come on. Just because you are my coach doesn’t mean that my life is all about you. Don’t be ridiculous. You’re not the sun in the solar system Jaehyun.”

Laughing lightly Taeyong shook his head and tried to get out of the kitchen and away from the conversation. Just when he was close to the doorframe he flinched when an arm was preventing him from leaving. Looking at the hand that was pushed against the wall he followed it with his eyes towards Jaehyun who’s face was just a few centimeters away from his.

“Don’t walk out while we’re having a conversation. I’m serious Taeyong. If this is the case you need to be honest with me. Truly.”

“Jaehyun, stop that. I told you it’s not and-”

“Why are you fleeing then? Trying to avoid this topic at all cost? If this isn’t about my why running away? If there is something we need to talk about it to see where this is going an-”

“FINE! FOR FUCKING SAKE! IT WAS ABOUT YOU?! OKAY!? HAPPY NOW?!”, he screamed pressured, and glared at the older. 

Annoyed and furious Taeyong pushed the alpha by his chest away from him to get some distance between their bodies. Snorting loud. Glaring with fierce eyes at Jaehyun who seemed to process this information. Grunting Taeyong walked out of the kitchen to gather his things. There was no way he would stay now after that confession. Hell no. It was already embarrassing enough for him to say the fact right into the face of the alpha. He just felt pressured! The way Jaehyun was looking at him serious and because of his body language. He should have lied better. Make a better story of that ‘crush’ than he had told. Probably he had slipped his name at a point and just forgot it. Cursing at himself he grabbed his bag and started to look out for his clothes. Too busy to get everything he didn’t notice that the alpha had entered. Not until his shoulder was taken. Slapping his arm away he turned around in anger and embarrassment. Trying to control the tears that were ready to come out every second-

“Don’t fucking touch me.”, he hissed threateningly, closing his bag. Jaehyun huffed, putting his hand into his hips. 

“Taeyong. We need to talk about this. Otherwise, this will stand between us during my stay and this concerns me as well because I’m that guy that hurt you!”

“What is there else to talk about?! Huh?! You made it very clear last time when we talked about the kiss that we are nothing more than friends. And that is all there is ever going to be. Just. Friends. Isn’t that enough already? You broke my heart once and I’m not ready for a second time. Safe me your excuses or dumb explanations. I don’t want to hear them. And why the heck is this concerning you? Huh?! What do my feelings have to do with you? I took the rejection, safe it, and ignore the fact that I like you more than I thought I would!”

“I said that because I’m your coach in the first place! I couldn‘t easily say ‘Hey, I’m your coach and we are on campus but I liked the kiss and you as well’? Even if this is the truth, I’m your coach Taeyong! I have to separate my work from my private life. I’m sorry if my words hurt you but there was no other way than that. I can not easily talk outside of safe walls about my feelings to one of my athletes! Especially not of the only omega in my team! Someone could have heard this and we would be done. Done forever. This was the only thing I could do that day. Try to understand me as well Taeyong. Even if I like you, we can’t yell it out into the world.”

“Oh come on.”, throwing his arms onto his hips Taeyong stared at him pathetically. “You’re just saying this to calm me down so we can sit and talk about it. Because this is the way you are handling problems which is fine but no, thanks! If you want to hear what I have to say, I say it right away. You forced me to this topic anyway so deal with it. You know what? I liked the kiss. You listened right, I fucking loved and enjoyed it. But let’s forget about it as already mentioned and go back to the ‘coach – student’ thing. Just as we should because this is too risky. Oh, and, if I can repeat you once again, we are ‘friends’. Final. And now with everything said and done, I’m leaving. Have a nice evening, thanks for calming me down but I’m done here.” Pissed as hell Taeyong pushed his hair back, checked if he forgot anything in here before he would take his leave.

“Don’t try to get away from the conversation you just started Taeyong. And I wasn’t done! There are always two sides to a discussion. Of a fight.” Jaehyun said abruptly, shutting him off to get finally able to say something in the omegas furious words. Taeyong clicked his tongue against his teeth, looking at him amused.

“What is there else to say? You told me loud and clear last Saturday. Remember? I’m just so done right now. To me, this conversation is over because I got my answer. Let’s talk about it when I calmed down. Which may happen in two weeks. We’re both adults, so let’s act like adults. I’m leaving.”

Taeyong rolled with his eyes, taking his bag, wanting to finally leave. Without a word, Jaehyun grabbed his hand, pulled him close but not close enough that their bodies could have collided.

“Can you just listen to me? For one minute?! That is not what I meant. Don’t use my words that I said as your coach against me in this situation where I’m clearly not your damn coach!” Jaehyun said groaning, pushing his hair back, and stepped closer. “I always told you to separate me. As being the coach on the field and as a friend off.”

“You’re confusing. Do you know that? You were OFF the field. Still, you said it as my COACH so where is the edge of you being a coach and a friend? Huh? Off-campus? Define it better next time. Just let me go. I should go home or this ends in a bigger disaster than we both can handle. I get my things, maybe call a cab. Let’s forget about this topic. Maybe the best. Jaehyun, come on, let me go.”, he stayed slightly angry, glared up at the alpha that shook his head. “I‘m serious. I want to go home. You can’t keep me captive in here.”

“Not until we talked about this. The thunderstorm is still outside. I want to clear this thing atmosphere between us.”

“Jaehyun, come on. We can forget about this.” Taeyong said grumbling, looked into Jaehyun’s eyes. “I heard enough so far, okay?”

“God, why are you so stubborn!”

Growling Jaehyun cupped Taeyong’s face, stepped closer till the omega was pressed against the window. Pressing his lips onto the soft ones of the omega. Taeyong gasped when he was pressed against the cold glass, eyes wide open when he felt the other's lips on his. Staying still he just looked into the deep eyes of the alpha until decided to throw all worries and sorrows away. Fuck all of this. He just wanted to be happy as well just like other people were. Wrapping his arms needy around the alphas Taeyong returned the kiss without thinking. Closing his eyes he shivered when Jaehyun’s tongue was dancing over his lips.

It felt like an eternity until Jaehyun leaned back to give them both some time to breathe. Blushing hard Taeyong blinked a few times, looking into Jaehyun’s face.

“This is what I was trying to tell you just a few minutes ago! But you don’t let me get to say a single word out of being furious!”

“That you wanted to kiss me?”, the omega said overwhelmed, tilting his head a bit to the side. “I-I’m even more confused than before.”

“I wanted to kiss you. Yes. But in this situation to get you to shut off and to explain myself. There was no other way. Because I like you Taeyong. I truly like you. The way I shouldn’t like you because I am your coach. This situation is just too risky and tricky. I still want to kiss you, hold you close whenever you’re sad or feeling lonely, scent you whenever needed, and just be there for you whenever you need me but I can’t. I want to be the reason for your smile and happiness but I can’t. No matter how much I fucking want that, I can’t. Because I’m your coach and you are my athlete. Plus, I am leaving in just three months. There are just too many negative things that could destroy all of this. And-”

“Shut up,” Taeyong growled desperate, connecting their lips again. 

He had waited so long to just kiss the alpha. To be that close to him. To just be in his arms and just enjoy this. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around the omega, pressed him against his body, and growled lightly. A firework of emotions was exploding inside of his body and Taeyong couldn’t help to feel happy, complete somehow. Letting out a moan when Jaehyun squeezed his tongue through his lips, his chest snuggled against the alphas, getting onto his toes to get closer to him. Humming lightly Jaehyun grabbed the omegas waist. Getting the sign Taeyong jumped, wrapped his legs around the other's body with a smirk on his face. Burying his hands in his soft brown hair Taeyong focused back on the kiss. Never wanting to let it end. He had waited so long for this moment and didn’t want to miss it anymore. 

Gasping they both separated and just stared into the eyes of each other. Chest rising and sinking fast.

“Let’s go somewhere else. I’m heavy.”

Head shaking in amusement Jaehyun kissed his nose before he carried the omega into his bed. Laying him down carefully he hovered over him, caged him under his body. Smiling he leaned down, kissed his forehead. Rolling off the omega the alpha stayed on the side, facing Taeyong who looked at him in a lovely way.

“So…you like me?” Taeyong asked quietly, observing him with still blushed cheeks. “Like, really like me? This isn’t just a lie because you want to soothe me or something?”

“I do. For a long time. I guess I fell for you for who you are. I’m not good at showing my emotions during talking or conversation. I was never good at this. But, I don’t really know when, I noticed that deep inside of me something has fallen for you. My alpha to be specific and I caught myself observing you closer during practice and had to hold back not to stare too obviously. The kiss in the club let me realize what I truly feel for you. Or let the feelings show up that we're hiding deep inside of my mind and body. I don’t want anything more right now than just to be with you. But as I mentioned already I’m a realistic person and this is risky. Not possible even. This is something that shouldn’t have happened in the first place. Relationships like this never end well. I am your coach and you are my athlete. This would be a student-teacher relationship which is not allowed. I can lose my status and position in my LA team, you could lose everything as well. It is too risky but tempting at the same time. It is just not possible. No matter how much I want it.”, sighing Jaehyun placed his arm over the omegas waist, pulling him closer until their legs were touching. Slow the alpha rested his forehead against the omegas. Taeyong blushed while hearing the words of Jaehyun. The alpha was speaking quite crazy but he got the message and main thing. Jaehyun liked him. Him. Lee Taeyong! He didn’t need to know when Jaehyun started to notice his feelings. But he was owing to him some explanations.

“What if I like you the same? I needed some time to understand this and a few ass kicks of my best friend Haechan and Ten. Can I ask something else as well? The time at the restaurant, where the others had left to celebrate the win at the club. Did you slip some food onto my plate and gifted me your hoodie as a courting thing? I just got curious. I talked with an alpha friend about this and…well. Somehow he made it seem as if you were courting me. Even when you said you just did it because I looked hungry. Courting, yes or no?”

“Guess you caught me there. I’m not good with words in this whole romantic scene. More skilled with affection, small gestures, gifts, and physical things. I can’t speak freely about my feelings. I just couldn‘t see you sitting there, the only one not able to eat because the meal wasn’t served yet. It made me proud when you ate it without questioning further or even when you took my hoodie. I felt happy. So, I guess my alpha wanted to court you because I like you. That’s it. Guess Taeil was the friend right? I’m not mad tho. Anything else that you want to know?”

“Huh.”, humming Taeyong nodded, sitting up. Jaehyun rolled onto his back, sitting up as well. Taeyong climbed into his lap slowly, facing him while nagging at his lower lip. Hands laying flat on his chest. “I’m still mad at you. But, how are we handling this? Now that we both expressed our feelings to each other. Are we just going to ignore that? Acting on campus as if nothing happened and be with each other off-campus? In privacy where nobody can see it? How is this going to be? It’s just that I want to be with you Jaehyun. The last time I was in love is years ago and I just feel this connection between us that isn’t one-sided. I want to call you whenever I’m allowed to, drown in your arms and scent. I want the whole Jung Jaehyun as my, well, boyfriend. Expect Jaehyun wants me as his boyfriend as well.”

That was a good question. Shoulder shrugging Jaehyun looped his arm loosely around his waist, chuckled when Taeyong caressed his neck in return.

“I just don’t know how this is going to be when I’m back in LA. I think of the future. Call me an idiot and dumb but I can’t help myself. It’s just me. The fact is I want to be with you too. Gosh, there is nothing else I want to have more right now than you being mine. My omega. If you want this, of course, me being your alpha. Normal relationship. I would like to try, even if we risk a lot. But I developed feelings for you I don’t want to ignore them any longer. At least not when we’re together. I would like to try this. With us I mean. Just if you are willing to as well. I even give you the whole emotional ‘when did I fell for you’ speech if you want me to. Because there is still something nagging at me and you deserve an apology. Especially if I hurt you with that conversation.”

“I am. I want this too.” Taeyong said immediately, smiling lightly with a light blush on his cheeks. “But it’s going to be really hard.”

“If we do this,”, Jaehyun stated slowly, cupping Taeyong’s cheeks. “We need to go through every option we have. Set up rules that we have to follow. There is no way of making this work if one of us isn’t following them because this could be the end if.”

“Sounds logic. I understand and agree. I’d like to try. So, what kind of rules? You already thought about this huh?”

Jaehyun let out a deep chuckle, leaving a feather-light kiss onto his forehead. Smiling lovely Taeyong closed his eyes for a while, resting his forehead against the alphas temple. Feeling the arms wrapping around his body Taeyong looked curious at him.

“Maybe? But later more about that. I assume you talked with friends about your feelings. Do they know that it was about me? That you have a crush on me? Because I had obviously one as well on you but I hid it deep inside of me to avoid any drama. I hate drama. My old relationships ended with a lot of drama. It was enough that Jeno knew how I felt for you and that he was bickering my ass off about it. Saying that you were perfect for me and that I’m just a big idiot.”

“Just three of them. Haechan, Ten, and Johnny. Oh, and your brother as well. Sly little spy, you got there. However, that’s it. Nobody else. And when I talked with Taeil about my crush I meant you but put up a lie. Gave you another age, imaginary job and sport.”

“They won’t tell it anyone I assume. Your friends I mean.” Careful Jaehyun kissed his cheeks, down to his chin before stopping at his nose. Eyes looking deep into his.

“No. I trust them and would die for them. So would they in return. They can keep this a secret, I promise. They won’t tell anyone. Don’t worry.” Rubbing his nose the omega inhaled the scent of Jaehyun that he could smell intense from being that close.

“Okay. So, this would be the first thing we should put up as a rule. Nobody else should know about us. On-campus, we act like before. I am the same coach on the field and treat you equally to the others. To stay undercover and not to be too suspicious. Do not take anything personal I say or do to you on the field. Okay? Rule number two would be we should only meet this private in my apartment. No camera, nobody of your friends is living here because it’s too expensive. Nobody will assume anything. You good with that?”

Nodding Taeyong wrapped both arms tight around Jaehyun’s neck. Leaning forward he rested his body against him, seeking some cuddles. Purring when the alpha was scenting him, nose rubbing up and down his temple. 

Taeyong sighed happily. This was all he ever wanted for weeks. Just to lay in the alphas arms, reek after him and forget everything else that was going on. Nose buried in the alphas neck he felt his body relax completely. Jaehyun scratched his back, looking at the clock. 

“Would it be too daring of me to wanting to scent you?”, Jaehyun whispered into Taeyong’s ear, his lips touching the omegas cheek slightly. Nodding in agreement Taeyong tilted his head aside, bearing the neck for the other. Smiling in pride Jaehyun buried his nose into his neck, as deep as possible into the soft skin before he started. To have the other that submissive in his arms meant a lot to him. Showing that the omega trusted him with his life, going into complete submission. Curious he was looking for the scent gland of the omega, pressed his nose into it which made Taeyong gasp up in surprise. Blushing he hid his face in Jaehyun’s brown hair, not wanting to face him that nervously. 

“You’re too cute for your own good.”

Kissing his chin Jaehyun held the omega close. Legs tangled they enjoyed each other's presence. There was nothing that they needed to speak out to know that they both just wanted this. To lay together on something comfy as a bed or couch and just enjoy each other's presence and body. Taeyong’s heart was racing in joy, his stomach was filled with butterflies. It was a feeling he wasn’t familiar with anymore after the breakup back in high school. 

Time went faster than they both would have liked and the peaceful cuddling was interrupted by a loud grumble. Amused the alpha lifted his head, looking at Taeyong’s stomach.

“You hungry again? Really?”

“This whole yelling was exhausting.”, Sitting up Taeyong ruffled his hair, shaking his legs lightly. Moving onto his back Jaehyun stretched his arms, yawning. 

“What should we make for dinner?”

“Do you have pizza?”

“Pizza it is then.”

Laughing they both stood up and headed together into the kitchen to put the pizza into the oven. As soon as Jaehyun straightened his posture again he gasped hard when the air was pulled out of his lungs. Looking down he kissed the top of Taeyong’s head, wrapped his arm back around his body.

“You are really seeking cuddles.”

“Take them whenever I can. Especially now that I can call you my boyfriend inside these walls. You are my boyfriend now right?”

“If I can call you mine as well.”

“I’d like that. But I still want to have this package you were talking about earlier.”, he demanded seriously and looked at him. Taeyong wanted to know when Jaehyun truly fell for him to make out how long they were dancing around each other. Wanting to know more about the way he processes feelings and emotions and how hard it had been for him to keep them a secret.

“You get everything you want. Alright?”

Humming happily Taeyong buried his face in Jaehyun’s chest, inhaling his scent. God how me he wanted to drown into it. To be able to smell this every day. To wake up in the arms of the alpha and to fall asleep in them. Whining when the alpha let go of him he got a plate for the pizza. Getting comfortable on the couch in the living room Jaehyun put on a movie that they could watch while eating. Before they started the alpha leaned over to Taeyong’s ear, kissed it softly.

“It may be too ealry to say this but I do anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“I love you.”, he whispered lightly. With a deep blush, Taeyong looked at him, surprised by the peek on his cheek that he got. Resting his head onto his shoulders he turned his gaze back to the screen.

“Love you too.”

This was something Taeyong could get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK HEAVEN THEY FINALLY GOT TOGETHER  
> After a few *cough* 39 *cough* chapters o>o 
> 
> But I'm so happy for these two dorks Q___Q  
> As usual and always:  
> Let me know what you think about this chapter with 8.6K words because I'm burning to rwad your guys reaction, feelings and thoughts about it.
> 
> As a writer I'm never satisfied to 100% with a chapter and it concernes this as well. Something is nagging at me, telling I could have done it better somehow? So please let me know what you truly think about it <3  
> I'd appreciate it a ton!
> 
>   
> NEXT CHAP WEDNESDAY! <3  
> Avem_IN
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	40. When Did You Fell In Love With Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo! Greetings to all my fellow readers, it‘s Wednesday again!
> 
> First, I‘m glad you all were sooo happy with the update of Sunday!  
> These two dorkies finally got to reveal their true feelings and this is all we have been waiting for, right? 
> 
> **In the notes at the end of this other AMAZING chapter are a few fellow facts &questions of mine concerning this fic but let‘s read the chapter first, shall we?**
> 
> Thank you all so much for your support and love so far!

Yawning loud after the second movie that they had watched Jaehyun rubbed his eyes slowly, glancing down to the younger who must have fallen asleep in the meantime. Smiling he caressed his cheek softly when Taeyong was nuzzling it against the palm of his hand in his sleep. Shutting the TV off, took in the adoring view of the sleeping omega he was getting instead. Taeyong laid sideways on the couch, head placed in his lap. They had moved the cuddling into the living room to be closer to the snacks that had been waiting for them in the kitchen. Taeyong was facing his stomach, legs pulled close to his body, hands laying in front of his chest. 

Caressing his back softly he checked the clock. It was definitely time to go to bed. Shaking the omega softly who grunted whining. Yawning loud he rubbed his eyes tired. Jaehyun looked into his sleepy eyes when he twisted his head lightly.

“Let’s move into this to bed. It has gotten pretty late and you fell asleep already.”

The alpha caressed his cheek, awed deep inside when the younger was leaning in for the touch. 

“What time is it.”, yawning Taeyong sat up with the help of Jaehyun, trying to tame his messy hair.

“Barely 1 am. Let’s get ready. After this exhausting day with its up and downs, we could use some rest. Especially while lying in bed and cuddling.”

“Fine, fine. Convinced. Never say no to cuddling.”

Jaehyun took Taeyong’s hand and went with him into the bathroom to brush their teeth before they headed to the bedroom. Jaehyun reached the younger clothes he had slept in, turned around when he was changing. They were together now but he had his decency. Observing him getting changed was something he wanted to dare when they were deeper in it. Jaehyun still respected him. Just when the bedsheets were rustling he turned around, adoring the view. Taeyong was tucked under the blanket, hid half of his face in the pillow, messy hair falling into his eyes. Limbs lying lazily beside his body. Turning back to the wardrobe he got dressed quickly to be able to finally cuddle with the younger. 

Taeyong glanced at him with one eye open sneaky and watched him getting changed. Call him a stalker but he took every chance he could get. Taking in the sight of his muscular athletic body. Hiding a moan behind his lips, dug his teeth into his lower lip. Smirking he rolled onto his side, crawling closer to Jaehyun when he finally joined him. Nuzzling into his welcoming arms he hid his nose in his neck, taking in the strong intense breathtaking scent of the alpha.

“You want to sleepout tomorrow or should I set an alarm?”

“Sleepout. As long as possible. I love sleeping. Best next thing after baseball and food. Need to add you somewhere on that list by now.”

Sighing happy and half-asleep already Taeyong looked up to Jaehyun who had one hand in his neck, holding his chin up with the other. Needy Jaehyun connected their lips again, holding the omega in place when he tried to pull back to get some air. Holding him in place by his neck Jaehyun hovered over him slowly, deepening the kiss further. After giving him a push to stop this wonderful, most awesome kiss he ever had, he hit the alphas head to get finally some air. He was allowed to take a few breaths to calm his racing heart down before his lips were attacked again. Taeyong’s eyes fluttered close, hands lying limp beside his face. Completely on Jaehyun’s mercy. Taeyong wasn’t a fan of giving away his power and dominance but, just sometimes, it was nice to give in to his instinct. It was an omega thing. Natural to give his power away. To switch into a state of submission to the alphas liking. 

Taeyong had the need to be taken care of. Everyone on this goddam planet had this urge. It was natural. Or to be protected by someone, specifically the person that stole your heart and would never give it back that easily. Just like he had stolen the alpha's heart. To be loved by someone that is there for him. That he liked and trusted. Maybe Taeyong was a bit weak for being treated like something precious or special. Or for being manhandled at some point. Guess this was a small hidden secret Jaehyun would need to find out on his own. Gasping for air when Jaehyun separated their swollen lips. Chest rising and sinking fast with blushed cheeks the omega looked up, licking his lips. Trying to find the right words to not kill the mood.

“That was...unbelievable! I kinda want more.”, Taeyong gasped for air shy, crawling his fingers lightly beside his head.

“Glad you like it. Got a few more things you will be speechless with.” Grinning Jaehyun got down onto his elbow, resting them between Taeyong’s head. Caging him under his body without a chance to flee or get out. Kissing his nose the older rested his forehead against the other’s, looking into his big brown cute adorable eyes. “Mind if I ask another question?”

“If you do not force me like earlier, sure.” Shoulder shrugging he put his arm lazy around Jaehyun’s neck.

“When did you notice that you fell in love with me?”

“Uhh, you picked a good one. You got me.”, rolling his shoulders Taeyong stared for a short moment at the other's chest before returning to eye contact. “Hard to tell to be honest. I guess it clicked in my brain the day at the one time in the park with Haechan and Jeno. You remember? Where he let you trip and you kinda crashed into me and tackled us to the ground? Where we both were trapped in a damn intimate position? That day I noticed with a bit of help. I mean I kind of notice that you are attractive during the camp, I’m just being honest. The way you were helping me out, took care of me, and just was there for me. This crush just deepened through the small things and times we shared together. The time in the restaurant after winning the match to give you an example.”

Blushing Taeyong tilted his gaze down to avoid eye contact. Jaehyun observed him mute, taking in every small-expression and sign of him, hands massaging the omegas skull softly. Rubbing his nose slowly up and down the omegas, smiling in affection.

“Don’t need to get shy. It’s cute.”, he whispered with a grin, placing a kiss onto his nose.

“I’m not cute,” Taeyong said pouting, slowly looking back into the alpha's eyes. 

“Sometimes you are. Which I like and think is adorable. I’m not telling anyone. Can’t risk damaging your image in front of anyone. I don’t mind. You don’t need to put up the act of the strong omega when we are together in my apartment. Just an offer, I’m not judging or hating you for acting differently than I know you.”

“This isn’t an act. That is what I am.”, chuckling Taeyong wrapped his arms tighter around Jaehyun’s neck, shoulder shrugging. “But I may be a bit different around you know that we are together. More seeking for cuddling and physical contact. I mean everyone is acting differently when they are in love. Or in a relationship. Just don’t get used to this.”

“I’m going to get this cute side out of you inside these four walls. Let’s get some sleep. You look exhausting and I already caused enough trouble for you today.”

“Not yet.”, defending Taeyong pouted. “I want to know when you fell in love with me too. Or when you noticed that you had feelings for me. It’s not fair that I revealed this and you don’t. Tell me. Now. I’m not going to sleep until you told me and keep you awake until you give in.”

“Okay. Let me just close the window.”

Kissing Taeyong again Jaehyun rolled off the younger, welcomed him in his arms when he cuddled himself into his side. Placing a kiss on top of his head Jaehyun looked over to the still crack opened window. Getting up slowly he yelped when Taeyong pulled him down while shaking his head demanding.

“Let it open. It’s calming. I like listening to the rain. And now I want to listen to your story of how when Jung Jaehyun fell in love with a simple omega named Lee Taeyong.”

“You got comfortable?”

Nodding slowly Jaehyun pulled the blanket higher up, pulled the omega close enough so no space was separating them. Legs tangled together Taeyong rested his forehead against Jaehyun’s chest, eyes closed. Hearing the other breath slowly and steady Taeyong glanced up to the alpha, seeing his relaxed face.

“My ears are open. I’m waiting.”, whispering followed by a giggle Taeyong looked deep into his eyes.

“I can’t say when it happened exactly, but it came step by step. Baby steps to be precise. The first day we met on the practice field when I introduced myself, I was surprised to be faced with such a pretty omega. Mostly pretty omegas are attending the cheerleaders, acting, or used their free time to wrap others around their fingers. It’s society's view. But you were none of that. Focused, stern, passionate with what you do, but beautiful at the same time. Over the weeks I got the chance to get to know the whole team and you. Especially during the camp where the steps got bigger. Through the fact that we shared a room and stuck close to prevent some trouble. During the nights we laid next to each other I noticed that you have a damn addicting scent. Which was the next baby step my body took. Your scent. It made me dizzy and somehow I wanted to be able to have it around me much more often. Then the times where I scented you when you asked me to do it nervously. As mentioned back then, scenting is a huge thing for omegas in this world and I was glad that I could help. The whole drama after made me rethink a few things and when I said no to the first game, the way you hated me made me mad and angry at myself a bit. A tiny bit. I was completely just your coach back then and damn worried about your well-being. I still am. I’ll always be. I had the urge to protected you. These were the first steps to break one of the dozen walls inside my body. You were so happy the match after you got to be in when you guys won and remember the party after? Where did we talk in the garden shed? I was so happy to finally bring this fight behind us and things went on from then. During practice, I just noticed that something was pulling me closer to you. Through the weeks and months after the camp, this feeling developed even stronger and hit me right away the night when we kissed in the club. The thing at the park was something else but I enjoyed every single minute we could share outside campus property. The small things I did as helping you out, playing along with the boyfriend lie, borrowing some of my clothes, accompanying you back home, or even slip some food towards you were unconscious signs of me trying to show you that I’m interested and kinda courting? Or to provide that I can always be the only one to help you? To keep you safe and provided with everything you’ll need? I didn’t try to make it too obvious but it was the small things that kept me getting closer to you. I tried to hold back and I’m sorry again for also presenting you with some pain. For all the drama. However, the main reason I love you because you are different. Unique. Breathtaking. You might not often show it, but besides the personality of being the hard, tough, strict omega in an alpha based sport, there is also the complete opposite Lee Taeyong. Soft, caring, the way you worry over your friends, it made me feel harder for you. Then you are breathtaking, hot, funny, lovely, you are a magnet for bad guys which we need to change, but I developed feelings for the omega that is Lee Taeyong. With his mistakes and good sides. You have this habit to hold your breath while being focused without noticing until you let it out with cute sounds to overplay it. The serious poker face you have during games or the bright smile you have on when the batter misses the ball. Those are no mistakes, don’t think that. Just small things you do which I noticed. Then I got to know the other side of you, the one that is just having fun with his friends and enjoy his life. Or what hot sexy side you are hiding deep inside of you. So, all in all, I got to know three different sides of you which I all love. The serious one, the happy one, and the sexy one. There is just the romantic one I need to discover. But there are more things I want to be for you. I want to be the one that makes your eyes sparkle, the one why you are getting up each morning with a smile on your face. Want to be the one you can always talk to. I want to be the one you can yourself let go of after an exhausting day and show that you need to be taken care of. In whose arm you can let yourself go and show your sad fragile side everyone has. I want to hug you, have you close whenever I can to support you. I love you Lee Taeyong. With all your different sides and I’m looking forward to exploring the others with you together.”

Taeyong had been the whole time silent and just listened to the words of Jaehyun that flow out like a river. Absorbing them like a dry sponge to never forget them. Taeyong was crawling back onto his body, getting comfortable on his stomach. Hands beside Jaehyun’s head for some support he leaned forward and looked right into the depths of the brown eyes of the other to see if he meant every single word. They reflected regret, love, affection, and happiness at the same time. Humming lightly he just observed him tense the atmosphere a bit. And the alpha said he wasn’t good with words? Nonsense. Every single one touched him. Resting their foreheads together he took a small inhale.

“And you said you are not good with words.”, chuckling he kissed his forehead. 

“I’m not. Except with people around that I’m familiar with or friends. But not with complete strangers. The icy walls around me need to get thin first. You managed to do it and even more but that is for another time. The important is that I love you with my whole heart. And I don’t want to waste the time we have together with more fights, bickering, or trouble.”

“I liked the words. The ones why you fell for me. Won’t be annoyed if you would bring them up more often. Won’t mind.”

Smirking Taeyong bit into his nose, yelped when Jaehyun manhandled him with one pull onto the side. Looking at him shocked surprised before he was pulled into a hug.

“I keep that in mind. Let us sleep now, okay? We can talk more tomorrow.”

Licking his lips nodding touched the sharp jawline of Jaehyun, followed it with his finger like a small feather. Crawling a bit higher so he was on the eye level of the alpha the omega touched his cheekbones, smiled like a fool. This was so unreal. It felt unreal. As if this was just a dream he would wake up from the next morning. Kissing his cheek carefully Taeyong tucked his head under Jaehuny’s neck, closing his eyes slowly. Feeling complete now and where he should be. Where he belonged and he never wanted to miss this again. A shiver run down his spine when the alphas scent was surrounding him from all sides before it lulled him into sleep.

  
Jaehyun was the first one to wake up the next morning. Stretching his limbs groaning his head rolled to the side, smiled at the beautiful view. The other was laying on his side, facing him. Legs pulled close to his body, one hand laying lazy in front of his chest while the other was having a tight grip on his shirt. Taking the hand softly, Jaehyun caressed and massaged it until Taeyong let go followed by a satisfied sigh. Careful he placed the hand to the other before getting up silent. Tucking Taeyong completely under the blanket Jaehyun pressed a kiss onto his temple, opening the window, and just stood there a bit to watch the beauty in his bed sleep. Without words, he picked up his phone, took a photo of sleeping Taeyong, and sneaked out so he could get his deserved rest. Heading right into the kitchen he stared into the fridge, trying to come up with an amazing meal to start their day.

After this exhausting, nerve-wracking weekend for Taeyong, he deserved a treat. There were still things Jaehyun needed to get right, but not today. Not at the first morning of them together with their feelings revealed. Smiling like a fool Jaehyun started the machine and drummed on the counter.

Jaehyun couldn‘t put it in words how happy he was. How amazing it was to finally let out all the words that were stored in his brain. Yeah, he had felt bad to pressure the omega to tell him the truth but in the end, everything turned good. Smiling wide he took his cup, rubbed his neck slowly. It had been awesome to finally reveal his true feelings. Taeyong was just amazing. And the fact that he had fallen for him in return made him happier the more he thought about it. Feeling his alpha seeking for the omegas touch and presence he hurried to start the breakfast for them. Jaehyun wanted to start their relationship on good terms and last night, just when Taeyong had fallen asleep, he had promised himself to make things right. To be the alpha the omega deserves so much. To be the perfect alpha he had in mind. That was his goal and also to give Taeyong everything he deserves and more. Fuck, he would even bring him a star if humans would be able to just pick them and hand them over. Jaehyun would do everything he had in his power to make Taeyong the happiest omega in this world.

The smell of coffee was waking Taeyong out of his slumber the next morning. Pushing up on his elbow he looked around half-asleep, noticing the unfamiliar room. He just needed a few seconds to remember it as Jaehyun’s room and what happened. Shivering laid back down, blanket pulling up to his chest. His eyes wandered over to the now open wide window, listening to the sound of the rain. Why was it still raining? This is so annoying. No wonder that it was so cold in here. Why did Jaehyun open it that wide? Re-positioning the pillow behind his head he moved his feet slowly while staring out of the window. 

This had been the best night of his life for weeks. Better than the last to be exact. It had been so wonderful to lay in Jaehyun’s arm and fall asleep in them. This was something he had imagined and dreamed about during the last weeks but he kept it for himself. If he would have told his friends, gosh they would have nagged him with it and embarrass him thoroughly. Taeyong could save a few things for himself. Everyone had secrets and so does he. It felt a bit weird after all these years to have a boyfriend. To call someone his boyfriend or his alpha even. Concerning Jaehyun, where the heck was he? Turning his head to the empty bedside where Jaehyun had laid last night he strokes over the cold sheets, pouted. It would have been so nice to wake up in his arms or just beside him. The most wonderful imagination he ever had and he wanted it to get real. Sighing slightly disappointed he tilted his head towards the door when the floor cracked out of nowhere. A bright smile appeared on his face right away when he saw Jaehyun coming closer. Sitting up he took the cup gratefully, leaned against the body of the alpha when he joined him on the bed, humming happily. Jaehyun caressed his neck in affection, observing him with a soft gaze.

“Good morning Tae. You slept well?”

“Perfect beside the fact that I would have rather woke up being in your arms than being alone in here. Besides that, I had the best night in years, to be honest. It just, don’t know, felt perfect. Thank you for the coffee anyway.”, looking up Taeyong wiggled lightly when Jaehyun planted a kiss onto his forehead. Yep. Taeyong could definitely get used to this. Hell yeah.

“You’re welcome. The weather report says the rain should stop this noon so you can go home without getting wet.”

“Do I have really to? I want to stay longer. Now that we’re together and boyfriends, I want to share time with you. Um, you know after the time we’re kinda dancing around each other?” Inhaling deep Taeyong rolled his shoulders, rested his head on his shoulder.

“You have lectures tomorrow for which you need to be well-rested. And I’m sure your friends are worrying about how you are doing. Everything has to end at some point. It’s best to stop when it just feels right. And we see each other tomorrow at practice even if we have to hide this between us. It’s nothing compared to be completely yours just like in my apartment.”

“I know, I know. We need to keep it a secret. Because this is forbidden, you brought it open dozen times so safe this now. But, can’t we make a deal or something? Choose at least one day in the week where I can come over? Or, don’t know, come up with something else? The only way that we can see each other in private without any eyes or person around us. In your home. I live in the omega faculty and it would be damn obvious if you visit me there. Alphas aren’t even allowed in there so the only chance we have is in your apartment.”, taking a deep inhale Taeyong sipped the coffee to keep his mouth busy for a while before he would rage up in talking. Or talk more nonsense. Jaehyun combed his messy hair before a kiss was being added on top.

“Wake up first and we talk after breakfast. Which is ready in a few. You have a lot of questions, I can understand and I had some as well. I thought about this already when I woke up. Used the chance to watch you sleep. So, don’t take too long or the food is cold.”

Smiling Jaehyun kissed the younger pout away before he left the bedroom. Watching after him Taeyong sipped the coffee slowly, still listening to the rain outside. Legs placed over the edge he got up and walked with tiny steps towards the kitchen when his growling stomach forced him to. Sitting at the table he looked half-asleep at the breakfast, starting just to eat when Jaehyun did the same. Jaehyun watched amused by the process of the omega waking up. He did multiple times at the camp months ago but this was different. They had all the time they wanted, were alone and with no appointments. It was cute to see how Taeyong rubbed his eyes here and then, how silent he was eating the meal and how he enjoyed it with closed eyes. A small chuckle left his mouth when the younger was humming happily after a few bites.

When they were done Taeyong volunteered to clean the dishes. Even when Jaehyun said he didn’t need to. With that done he walked into the bedroom, jumped back onto the bed. Bouncing a few times he crawled under the blanket, hugging one of the pillows to get some warmth back. When the alpha entered he let out a chuckle, grinned when he joined him on the bed. The look demanding Taeyong gave him was a bit frightened, Jaehyun took his waist when he crawled on top of him out of nowhere. Sitting on Jaehyun’s stomach with the blanket draped over his shoulder, looking at him with serious eyes.

“Let’s talk. Right now. No pulling back anymore. When can I come over in the week to be close to you once a week at least? Or what did you have in mind? I’m curious. Tell me.” Jittery he shook his shoulders like a little child.

“Following idea. If you want to stay over, what you obviously want, I included, you can come over at the weekend. I prefer Saturday to Sunday if you’re good with that. That’s not enough so I thought about another day as well in the week where we can be together in private. What about Wednesday? We see each other at practice every Monday, Thursday, and Friday. So Wednesday would be the best day for me. What do you say about this? Just be honest. If this isn’t in your view or you have something to critic, tell me.” Jaehyun put his arms lazy around his waist, massaging the omegas lower back softly. Taeyong tilted his head aside, frowning. Wednesday was perfect and he liked the options. From Friday to Saturday wasn’t that nice because he liked to watch movies with Haechan that day. Saturday to Sunday would be perfect.

“All in all, I like it. Wednesday is perfect. I can stay over the night from Saturday to Sunday, it’s the weekend after all. Oh, I also like that you thought so much about it.”

“Everything to make you happy.”

Happily, Taeyong slumped back onto the side next to the other, rested his head on Jaehyun’s chest. One arm was thrown over his stomach. Smiling Jaehyun rested his cheek on the omegas head, closing his eyes enjoying. They simply laid side by side, enjoying a few kisses from time to time. Ignoring the world that was passing by out of this apartment. It just felt so nice. To lay close to the person that was making your heart race, body heated up and this weird tingle over his whole body. Taeyong climbed back onto Jaehyun’s chest at some point, sitting comfortably on his stomach. Stroking with his hands over his chest admiring. Taking in the sight of the alpha under him that was his since one day.

“I can tell that you like to sit on my stomach, huh?”, laughing Jaehyun took his hands, intertwined them. Taeyong shrugged with his shoulders laughing.

“Who does know that you like me? I’m curious. I told you who knows it from my friends. Now it’s your turn biggie alpha.”

“Two of my best friends and Jeno. During his stay, he tried his best to help me get my ass up to get closer to you. But I asked him not too but he did anyway. Even the one time when he asked you out he just did to make me jealous. Which was dumb. I’m sorry for his behavior.”

“Even if he is a bit hyperactive and full of energy I have to say he is nice. It was nice to see how you behave around each other. I am a single child so I don’t know how it is with a sibling. Haechan and Ten pushed me as well if I should be honest. But instead of Jeno, they listened to my pleadings not to do anything. Because everything has its limit. So what friend of yours? You ever mentioned them and I was just too dumb to hear it?” 

Leaning forward Taeyong rested his elbows beside the alpha's face, kissing his nose grinning. Jaehyun let him have the dominance. Mostly, due to biology, alphas liked to keep the dominance even if they had a relationship. But Jaehyun wasn’t one to follow the old standards. It would mean a lot to Taeyong and he liked to keep it balanced. Slipping his hands under the big shirt the omega was wearing. Touching his soft slim back with a frowning expression while noticing the goosebumps on his skin. Finger stroking the skin in circling motions.

“One of them is in the same team as me, the name is Mike and no you never met him before. The other is my best friend since childhood, called Chris, and they can keep this safe.”

“Can I meet them one day?”

“Of course.”, laughing soft Jaehyung took his hand and kissed the back of it. “What a boyfriend would I be if I don’t introduce you to my friends? But now that we are chilling and talking, I wanted to apologize again to you concerning the conversation we had lately. I mean that evening where I kinda rejected you. I’m sorry and I guess you’re tired already of hearing me saying it but I truly am. I’m trying to make it up to you somehow. Promise.”

“Let’s forget the past, okay? Let us focus on the here and now Jaehyun. I want to enjoy this.” Taeyong pointed at Jaehyun first and then at him. “If you want to make it up to me, do one of these clichés romantic dinners and we're even.” 

“Just a dinner?”, surprised Jaehyun scrunched his eyebrows.

“I can come up with something else?”

“Nah, okay. Dinner is fine. However, the topic change. Did I mention that my teammates would like to meet you one day?”

“Really?” Surprised Taeyong looked at him. “Me? Why me out of all people? I mean it is a huge honor to meet the LA baseball team. I’m a little fan but why?”

“We had a video call meeting after the last match you guys won. We exchanged things, I got to know how they are doing, I told them how I’m being here and so on. I explained to them, a few weeks after I started coaching, that this team has an omega in the position of the Pitcher. When I brought this up they got curious about you. Asked me how you were able to achieve this, how you are doing, what your dreams are, why you are doing this, and so on. I got the duty to tell you that they invite you over for a week so they can get to know you.”

“Ohhh. True?”

Jaehyun lifted him off his lap, sitting up, and adored the positive shocked expression of the younger. Taeyong had his mouth hanging open, looked at him with big eyes. Hands resting against the broad chest of Jaehyun, caressing it slowly. Was he really that interesting enough to get invited to something that big? To meet such a big team?

“Yeah. They admire you for standing your ground and doing what you love. You are the first omega they heard of that is playing baseball. Or is in an alpha based sport. They invite you over for a week without having to pay for anything, it’s on the team so to say. This means you to be at our practice and can attend one as well if you want. Our manager wants to meet you as well.”

“When?”

“Probably next year during summer break or this year winter break. But I keep you in contact and deal with the manager to make it possible for you. Okay?”

“Yeah. I like that. Tell them I feel honored and I look forward to it. This is indeed an awesome weekend.”

Humming Taeyong pulled one leg up, put his arm onto it. Jaehyun stroke through his hair caressed his neck softly. Glancing over to the window he noticed the rain was no longer. Which meant that Taeyong would be able to go home now. Sad he let out a sigh, turning his head to the omega before caressing his cheek.

“Looks like the rain has stopped.”

“Seem so. What time is it?”

“2 pm. When do you want to go?”

“Never if you ask me.”, grumbling the omega put his arms back around the other's neck, resting his face on his shoulder. Staring with big eyes at Jaehyun’s neck. “But I have to at some point. I guess I pack my things quickly and leave in thirty minutes or so. Give Haechan a call and ask if he is already home or still at our friend's place. Maybe I’m first at home and get a shower to get your scent off my body. Even if I like it. But  
it is too obvious. I tell them that we’re together now but it can’t hurt to get it off for campus tomorrow. Even if I’m going to miss it. Can I keep the shirt and the hoodie?”

“Sure. Just don’t steal all of my clothes.”

“Wouldn’t dream of. This is enough for the beginning. They snug nicely around my body and I somehow want something of you with me in my home.”

Grinning Taeyong climbed over Jaehyun, kissed him before he started to gather his things slowly. Getting into his dry jeans he put the other clothes of him into his bag, scanned the bedroom if he forgot anything. With a hoodie of Jaehyun on he slipped into his shoes, looking at the other when he stopped by his side.

“You could have stayed for lunch, you know?”

“I know. But let’s not rush things. I still need to get used to the fact that we’re together now. Or more to realize that it really happened. Can we take small steps?”

“All the small baby steps in the world that you need.” Understanding Jaehyun rubbed his arm softly.

“When should I stop by Wednesday? We didn’t make out a specific time.”

“I’m the whole day at home. It’s my day off. Stop by after your lectures if you want. Just text me when you are on your way so I can clean the mess up I created. Um, I guess, see you tomorrow at practice then. And remember, on campus, we are acting as before. No signs that we both have something going on. Let me know if something is bothering you. You can save me under a different name in your phone to make it seem less obvious.”

“Aye, aye sir. See you tomorrow then. And thank you that I could stay for the weekend. And, um, everything else. Can you hug me tight? For the last time this week?”

Smiling shy Taeyong hugged Jaehyun slowly, unsure if this was reality or not. Cuddling against the broad chest the omega chuckled. Jaehyun did what he was asked to, leaned down to get at least one more kiss until Wednesday. Returning it smiling Taeyong closed his eyes, laughed when the alpha followed his head when he wanted to separate the kiss. 

“See you tomorrow then cutie. I guess I didn’t say this yesterday before we head to bed, but I love you Taeyong.”

“Love you too.”

Blushing in a deep shade of red Taeyong put his backpack on, reached out for the doorknob. Jaehyun watched him walking down the stairs, disappeared into his apartment when the omega was out of his sight. Looking onto the floor with a gummy smile. Looks like Jeno would be happy about the news. 

Taeyong was pushing the door of his and Haechan’s apartment open, dropping his bag on the ground. Kicking the door close he took a deep breath, shook his head to get back to his senses. Of course, he would tell Haechan the news but didn’t want to look that obvious. Slipping out of his shoes he stretched his arms, looking around for his friend.

“Haechan? Your home?”, he called aloud, walking into the living room. Checking every room he picked out his phone. Dialing his number he slumped down on the couch, looking at the ceiling. When his best friend didn’t take the call he put the phone onto the small table, rubbing his cheeks lightly. Just when the front door was opened he sat up, smiled bright when Haechan entered the living room. Just when he thought about him.

“Why didn’t you pick up when I call you?”

“My battery is low. I forgot my charger.”, laughing Haechan jumped onto Taeyong when he stood up, grinned when he caught him with no problems. Hugging him like a little koala Haechan noticed immediately the scent Taeyong was drowning in. Moving his nostrils curious he moved his head lower while sniffing, stopping at his neck where it was the strongest. This was not typical for the older. Looking up he grinned when he remembered where the other had stayed over the last two nights. Guess there is good news coming in! Taeyong smiled flustered, shrugging with his shoulder by the look he got.

Demanding Haechan got off his best friend, pulled him into the kitchen for an interrogation. Forcing him to sit at the table he sat opposite to him, hands lying intertwined on the clean surface. The only thing that would have this scene hilarious would be a lamp over their heads and Haechan in a suit. Oh, his hands needed to be chained to the table or whatever.

“I want to know everything. And if I mean everything, I mean it. Start from the beginning and tell me what you guys did over the weekend! Don’t let any detail out, go it?”, with serious eyes Haechan stared at him, smirking.

Nodding defeated Taeyong looked for the right words to start with. On his way back home he tried to come up with some ideas to explain it. After a few seconds, he explained to him everything that happened, starting from the top. Why he sat at the Han river, how Jaehyun stopped by to give him some company. How he went away with Jaehyun when it started to rain and how it was in his apartment. Haechan stared at him the whole time with big bright eyes, not able to hold back a smirk. Especially when Taeyong started to explain blushing how he and Jaehyun confessed to each other he let out a scream of joy, stomping with his feet on the ground. Getting up in a rush he hugged his best friend tight, rocked with him a bit before he let go when Taeyong gasped for some air.

“God, finally! I’m happy that you both somehow got the chance to confess to each other and that you are in a relationship now! I mean, okay, the way you confessed was a bit weird, but better like that than never! OH MY GOD! I’m so happy you can’t believe it. Finally ‘JaeYong’ is going to be real! This is so cute and I’m so happy for you Tae. You deserve happiness. By the way, you and Jaehyun are looking so perfect together. A perfect couple. Always mentioned. But how are you both doing this?”

“Woah, wait.”, laughing nervous Taeyong pushed his hair back in confusion. “’JaeYong’? The heck? What is that supposed to mean? This sounds dumb.”

“Oh, Jeno came up with the shipping name for you two back then. Jaehyun and Taeyong in one word. JaeYong. We both shipped you so hard and now it’s true.”

“Never mention that again, please. Especially not with Jaehyun nearby. This. Is.Embarrassing.” Groaning Taeyong rubbed his face. Of course, only these two could come up with such a dumb name.

“Promise. Um, now tell me. How are you two going to handle this? With practice, campus, coach-athlete thing? I’m just curious how you both want to handle this to keep this fresh love alive.” 

“We set up some rules. Which includes that you, Johnny, and Ten need to keep this a secret. Nobody can know that I’m in a relationship with Jaehyun. Nobody. First condition.”

“My lips are sealed,” Haechan said with a serious expression, smiling right after. “Gosh, I’m so happy for you! But what kind of rules? Don’t keep me waiting with the information!”

“We agreed that I can come over to his place on Wednesday because he has his day off and I got not so many lectures. Of course, I can stay at his place for a night so we have more time for ourselves. Saturday to Sunday to be exact. Which means I won’t be home at the weekend. You okay with that?”

Dumbstroken Haechan stared at him hurt but amused at the same time. Why should he, Lee Haechan, be against this? Against the fact that Taeyong will be out for a night to enjoy some time with his boyfriend? Duh? No?

“Duh, you idiot. Since when do we know each other? I won’t stand between my best friend and his happiness. I’m not mad or hurt. Of course, it’s okay. If you need any help to get covered just ask me. I do it. You would be happy for me too if I found my happiness just like you did.”

“That’s cute, thank you.”, smiling Taeyong hugged Haechan again, resting his head on his shoulder. “It kinda feels surreal, y’know? I will probably wake up tomorrow, screaming loud to process the fact that Jaehyun is my boyfriend from now on.”

“You get used to it and will look forward to every single time you see him. It’s so cute to see you shy and so in love!” Hugging him squeaking Haechan kissed his cheek. Feeling a bit suffocated Taeyong tried to change the topic.

“How was it at Tens? You guys had fun?”

“Good. Till an hour ago or so. Ten and Johnny had a conversation that ended in a discussion that ended in a fight. I was a bit uncomfortable standing there and listen to their bickering and heated-up words so I got my things and sneaked out. I guess they will be fine by tomorrow. There is nothing in this world they wouldn’t get over with. They are engaged after all. God, you’re reeking after Jaehyun. God. Go and get a shower.”

Taeyong nodded, laughed. Getting up he rushed into the bathroom to take a shower. Haechan looked after him smiling, not believing that Taeyong finally got the balls to talk with Jaehyun about his feelings. Or rather their feelings. Getting up slowly Haechan decided to make the laundry when Taeyong was done with the shower.

Haechan was a bit jealous of Taeyong now that he got the alpha he was going after a while. Or had a crush on. If only the things between him and Mark would be like Taeyong and Jaehyun. Okay, he was a bit jealous. Just a bit. But he granted Taeyong it. God, he was fucking happy for his best friend to finally have his happiness. When he came out of the bathroom after twenty minutes he got inside and put all the dirty laundry into the washing machine. Crouching in front of the machine he watched it moving. Huffing lightly. Not reacting when his shoulders were taken. Taeyong had gotten curious when his best friend was staring blankly into the machine.

“Hey.”, he started softly. “You good Haechan? How are the things going with Mark?”

Haechan huffed, shrugged with his shoulders. What should he say? That he was on cloud seven or sad? Hurt? Confused? Everything was confusing. Everything. Swallowing he tilted his gaze towards the other who joined him on the floor.

“Fine I guess, we’re on good terms. Unfortunately, he ditched our last date due to soccer practice for an important game next week. I was looking forward to it but I can understand it. I mean he is good at soccer. And we are not a thing yet so soccer is a higher priority? I mean, even if we should get to the point of being boyfriends, soccer is still a priority for him just as dancing is for me. I’m not giving him the fault or be mad at him. I was just taken back and sad when he told me and asked if we could postpone it. It’s not a big deal. Don’t bother.”, waving with his hands smiling Haechan fell onto his butt, arms around his knees. 

Taeyong bit his tongue. It wasn’t a big deal and he shouldn’t bother? Of course, he would! They are best friends for fucks sake. He would always be there for Haechan if he would need him. Always.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I know I damn busy during the last few days but I have always time to spare for my best friend. To one of the important people of my life which I love and care for.”

“You were busy with a paper and then you were at Jaehuny’s during the storm. I told Ten and Johnny. They said I shouldn’t let this get too close to me. Mark had a good reason to postpone it and I understand it. I would do too if there is a competition with my team. And he said we will do it another day. I noticed through the way he looked and spoke to me, he regretted this decision. It’s fine, really.”

Stroking through his soft hair Taeyong nodded. 

“I mean Mark is really trying to convince you that he is different than that night at the party. That he’s not this asshole alpha that just kissed you out of the fun. I’m sure he will make it up to you somehow. I just have this feeling. The important thing is that you don’t let your head hand low. Don’t give up okay? I mean you tried to get his attention for a whole year. Now you have it. Go and keep it. I’m pretty sure you both will do great and that he will treat you with something nice for having to do this.”

Nodding defeated Haechan gathered himself, hugged Taeyong desperately. Sighing lightly he let go after a few seconds, rubbing his growling tummy.

“’ M gonna make me a sandwich. You want one as well or did you eat at Jaehyun’s place?”

“If you ask that nice, yes. I need to make some researches till tomorrow so I’m in my room.”

“Can I give you company? While you work? I read a book or something. I just want some company right now. Have the urge too.”

“How can I ever say no?”

Nodding and in a much better mood, Haechan headed into the kitchen and made them a small snack. Entering Taeyong’s bedroom he placed the plate next to his friend, laid down in his bed. Laying comfortable on it he started to read his book. The tipping of Taeyong on his laptop was the only sound that filled the room, mixed with their quiet breathing. Groaning Taeyong stretched his arms after he pushed the laptop close. Turning around in his chair he looked at Haechan who had found his snacks in the nightstand. Sly little thing.

“Why my snacks?”

“They were close. And I too lazy to go into the kitchen.”, Haechan looked up from his book, smiled so cute that Taeyong couldn‘t be mad anymore. Haechan had this power to make people getting weak for him with his smile. Nobody could resist that cute smile without getting weak for him. Getting over he joined him, looking at the book he was reading.

“You buy me new snacks next time.” Taking one of the cookies Taeyong ate it grinning, bopped the other's nose. Haechan hummed acknowledging, turning his head to him. There was still a specific question in his mind he wanted to get out.

“Does he have a big dick?”,

“Wh-what?!” Coughing Taeyong hit his chest, stared in disbelief at Haechan who looked innocent at him. Eating more of the cookie.

“I thought you both had sex with each other at the weekend? So you didn’t, you know, do it? You didn’t get the whole package of that hot alpha? I mean the way we talked once of the accident in the park? How your both hips collided? Really? You didn’t go for that dick?”

“No! Why should we have sex together the day we confess to each other!? This unbelievable. I’m not spreading my legs immediately for him just because we are in a relationship now! We want to take things slow and not act like horny teenagers. You are so unbelievable Haechan. First this dumb shipping name and now that!”

“I just assumed!” Laughing Haechan rested his head on Taeyong’s shoulder, looked into his blushing face. “You’re cute when you’re blushing. So, so cute. And adorable. Completely different from the strong tough Taeyong on the field. You’re such a cutie pie!”

“Shut up.”

“You didn’t even talk about it? What about your heat or his rut? I mean, at some point you both want to help each other, right? Normal for a relationship and pairs.”

Growling helpless Taeyong hid his face behind his hands, cursing inside to himself. Why did he have to answer this question now? Why? Out of all people, he asked the weirdest questions that make him embarrassed. Breathing deeply he looked up, licked his lips. It wasn’t such a bad idea if he should be honest. Taeyong would need to check when his next heat would be due. But he would want to sleep with Jaehyun before that. The first time with a new partner should be special and not when he wasn’t master of his mind and body. Or Jaehyun with his rut. Omegas and alphas would be lost their minds and just follow their instincts. They didn’t think clearly. Just out on getting relief, pleasure, and also to follow the need of breeding. Hugging his arm desperate Haechan kissed his cheek looked at him encouraging. 

“It is an option. Heat with a partner is always better than being on your own. The same goes for alphas with their ruts. I mean you both are together now. It is normal to share a heat or rut with a partner.”

“I can’t easily ask him to do that. I mean, fine, I know him for longer than three months. But it is something intimate and special. Private even. Maybe he doesn’t even want to share my heat with me or his rut because he fears hurting me.”

“Why don’t you ask him first? Then you get his answer and opinion. Maybe he wants to help you. Bring this up next time when you meet. It doesn’t cost anything t ask questions.”

“Isn’t it a bit too obvious if I disappear and the coach of the team as well? For a whole week? It’s too obvious.”, sighing Taeyong scratched his head, not knowing how to think about this.

“As I said, I help you with covering things up. I will come up with a lie. Don’t worry about this. Jaehyun will probably too. Just talk about it first.”

“I will think about it.”

“Don’t wait too long. I’m going to prepare dinner. I call you when it is ready.”

Nodding Taeyong made space for Haechan to climb over him. Watching him leave with a smile he took his phone, changed Jaehyun’s name into a different one. Like that he wouldn’t have to hide his phone every single time out there.

He could ask Jaehyun. It was a way to go through the heat with someone for a really long time. But Taeyong didn’t know if he was brave enough to bring this up. Pressing his face into a pillow he let out a wince. It had been a long time since he was in a relationship and didn’t have to deal with these kinds of things. Maybe Jaehyun would ask him for help in his rut as well? If he would ask him he would agree immediately. Not only because he wanted to help Jaehyun out, but also to see a whole different type of alpha he could be. Haechan had planted a seed of curiosity in his mind back then when he guessed how good he would be in bed, how hard his thrust could get. It was a silent secret desire he wanted to find out. But it drove him crazy. He couldn’t easily go to him and say ‘I want to share your rut with you to see how breathtaking you can be in bed?’, hell no. Taeyong was curious about the other side of Jaehyun who was always polite and respectful. How was the alpha when he lost control completely and gave in to his instincts? To his nature? Slumping onto his side he glared at the wall. Letting the time go by while thinking about this a lot.

Just when Haechan called out that dinner was ready he went into the kitchen. Sitting down he listened to how the weekend was for Haechan, knowing that the younger was afraid of thunder and the lightning that comes with it. 

“When do you have to get up tomorrow?”, the younger asked curious, drinking some water.

“First lecture is at 10 am. So I guess around 9 am. Why?”

“Just curious. Practice as well?”

“It’s Monday. Of course, I have practice. You too?”

“Yeah. I have to get up later, lecture at 2 pm.”

“You lucky little snake. But I’m heading to bed now. The whole weekend was a lot to take in and to process. I’m tired as hell. Can you do the dishes?”

“Go and get your sleep.”

Grateful Taeyong got up and got ready for bed to have enough rest for the coming up week. 

This weekend had nagged at his nerves and exhausted him, but it also had brought up good things and options. Ruffling his hair sighing he sat on his bed, staring onto his feet.

What a weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't these two are not just sugar? They are too sweet for this world Q-Q  
> Haechan got me burst into laughter when he asked after Jaehyun's dick size. Haechan, you're the best  
> Or how they revealed their feelings to each other, to sweet for me to handle...srsly.  
> (Jaehyun does talk like a never ending river...holy! WHAT HAPPENED THERE!??!?!)
> 
> **Now to the announced information/facts/questions which I beg you to read with attention:**
> 
> **Information/Facts first:never**  
>  1) I finally finished this story. It took me a while and it made me sad to finish writing it because I really love this and it was kinda hard for me to finish this amazing journey/fic. I'm dealing not that good with endings/goodbyes.  
> 2) This fic will contain something around 58-59 chapters. I'm still thinking of a few changes here and there or if I should fusion two chapters into one. But, yeah, this story is going to end soon.  
> 3) Concerning that! I did some math. There are 18/19 chapters in front of us and if I upload once a week, it'll take at least 4 months until it's done which is a long time and I don't want to string this out. For my and your sake. This is why I decided to upload twice a week.  
> 4) 2 updates in a week, I favor doing the uploads, as usual, every Wednesday and Sunday. I think it's a good balance of days and not to have to wait so long for the next chapter to be published. Two uploads in a week with 18/19 chapter = 9,5 weeks = 2/2.5 Months and a half or less, depending on how long this story is going to be.  
> 5) I know, 2/2.5 months are also long but better than 4,5 months. I checked when I uploaded the first chapter and it was published on 05.03.2020.  
> 6) I think it would be nice, for the fic, you guys and I, to end this journey in the same month a year later when it was first published. It feels kinda nice. The journey was long, I guess you guys would have loved to kill me sometimes for this slow burn, but this is how I deal/process/upload with my fictions and I guess I'll never change that. We're all humans after all, right?💞
> 
> **Questions time:  
>  Well, Haechan and Taeyong talked A LOT about JaeYong sharing a heat/rut together. What I'd like to know would be, is:  
> What would you rather read? ;)**  
> a) Taeyong getting into heat with Jaehyun helping him out  
> or  
> 😏  
> b) Jaehyun goes into rut with Taeyong helping him out
> 
> That's all to say at the moment right now.  
> As always, I thank you all so much for your support so far and with the end of this fic soon, there is going to be another. I promised to make a sequel and already have a few ideas in mind for that.
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what you think about this. With that I mean the chapter, the facts in the lower notes, THE IMPORTAT QUESTION, and whatever you want to tell me, feel free to do it! :)
> 
> I always love to read your guys opinion so let ne know what you think of this chapter 💞💖
> 
> If you want, follow me on [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03) to get the most of it  
> If you want to DM, don't feel shy!


	41. Share Your Informations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your opinions concerning the poll I created <3

Closing his locker softly Taeyong flinched out of reflex when Ten appeared behind it with a smirk on his face. Holding his racing heart he took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a short moment. Why the heck could Ten be silent like a cat? He would be the death of all of them one day. He fell for this every single time.

“How many times do I have to tell you and Haechan not to scare me like this. I’m going to die one day through a heart attack caused by you! Ugh!”

“I want to hear what happened.”, the other stated smirking, crossed his arm in front of his chest. “Don’t ignore me. What was going on?”

“What do you mean? What happened? I had an amazing weekend, yes. But that’s it. Better than yours obvious concerning the small fight with Johnny.” Placing the bag around his shoulder Taeyong buried his hands in his pockets, raising an eyebrow. Ten rolled with his eyes annoyed, hands placed on his hips.

“Don’t change the topic.”, eye-rolling Ten put one hand onto his hip while holding the strap of his bag in the other. “You know exactly what I mean. I can see through your smile and your eyes that something happened. Your own body is betraying you, my dear friend. So don’t deny anything. Do I have to ask Haechan why you are this happy? I mean you both talked otherwise you wouldn’t know about the fight I and Johnny had. Again, a penny for your thoughts? Care to share? Tell me why you are that happy! Is this about the guy? Is it?!”

“Ask louder and I cut off your tongue.”

Taeyong growled lightly, passing him while heading over the canteen to get something into his stomach before the practice. Smirking when he heard Ten jogging after him like a little puppy after his mother. Staying silent until they had their meal and a free table. Taeyong ignored his questions further until his stomach was satisfied, waved Haechan over when he was scanning the canteen for them. The three omegas ate their meal together like they used to. Ten got grumpy because he was obviously being left out from the big news. Being ignored like this was getting on his nerves right now.

“Can one of you finally tell me why Taeyong is that happy? I’m feeling lost right now and want to know. Please?!”, the black-haired omega asked annoyed, looking at them intimidate. Taeyong gave finally in, leaned a bit closer so no other person would be able to eavesdrop.

“I talked with someone specific and that guy is my boyfriend now. Since Saturday. Which needs to be a secret because nobody can know about that. Nobody! Otherwise, that guy is losing everything he has and I could too. I can tell you all the details but not here on campus. It is too risky because anyone can hear this. If that happens, I and the guy are in big trouble. But the important is that we talked about our feelings in peace and this is the result of the conversation. Or rather of the weekend.”

“Ohhhhhh! That guy! Now I get it!”

Ten said with big eyes, smiled over the whole face. Nodding a bit shy Taeyong held his head low to hide the blushing at least a bit. Not everyone in the canteen needed to see him blushing. Hell no. Would be a nightmare and it would make the people on campus gossiping around.

“This is so cool! I’m happy for you Taeyong. So, so happy! You deserve to experience this happiness as well. So you stayed at his place during the storm? The whole time?”

“Kind of. But, before you ask as well as I already told Haechan, there was nothing sexual going on. Save the questions and keep similar for yourself. Please. I can not deal another day with embarrassment. Not from you guys. I need a bit more time to realize what happened and that I’m in a relationship again. I’m a bit rusty so please give me some time to get used to it.”

“Fine.”, frustrated Ten pouted, looking at him. “Can I come over after your practice? Then you can tell me everything in private. I want to know the complete story. However, I need some space from Johnny so it would come towards me. Before you make a drama out of it, this is nothing Johnny nor I wouldn’t be able to handle. So, Yes or no? Can I come over?”

Taeyong pushed the empty tray away, rested his arms crossed on the table. Well, it would be nice to have some company. The three of them could use some time together again. Nodding shoulder-shrugging he looked at Ten who clapped shortly out of joy.

“Sure. No problem. I’m done at 5 pm. So I’ll be at the omega faculty something around 5:10 pm. Haechan as well.”

“Great I’m being at your place at 5:15 pm then. It was nice eating with you but I need to head over to my next lecture. The professor is turning into an asshole if we aren’t there on time. Everyone who is late is being kicked out of the lecture hall without mercy. So, see you guys later!”

Taeyong and Haechan followed Ten with their eyes helpless when he left the canteen in a rush. This was weird. Normally Ten never rushed into lectures that fast He’d need to investigate this later maybe. During lunch, Ten had chatted with them about the gossip and things that were going on at campus. Looking confused at Haechan who just shrugged with his shoulders.

“He‘s acting weird.“ It was more a fact than a question and Haechan nodded agreeing. Concerned Taeyong sipped his juice. “Didn’t you mention that they had a fight?”

“Yeah, when I was leaving. You think it could have been that big that he’s acting so weird right now?”

“It may be the reason. We can ask him later when he comes over. I’m sure he wants to stay there as for the night. Anyway, we see each other after practice later. Should I wait for you?”

Haechan nodded, looked up when someone was taking his shoulder. Taeyong looked up to Mark and this was his sign to go. Taeyong smiled excusing, got up, and took his things, even when his best friend looked at him confused with a begging look to stay and give him company. Taeyong was with the alpha he wanted to be with finally, but Haechan wasn’t. Not yet. The younger deserved his happiness as well. Which wouldn’t happen if he stuck around like a third wheel and disturb them. 

Haechan felt so betrayed. Taeyong had probably seen Mark coming towards them and took his leave so they could be alone. Pouting lightly he made some space when Mark joined him on the bench. Looking proud at the necklace the omega was still wearing. Sliding closer until their legs touched.

“Hey, Sunshine. Thought I find you in here. Do you have any more lectures today?”, the alpha asked curious, resting his arm on the table.

Haechan licked his lips, glancing around the canteen. A few of the other students around them were observing them surprised, curious even. Some omegas with more jealousy burning in their eyes, others with less. Swallowing lightly Haechan searched for the alpha's eyes not knowing what to say. Mark noticed that he was starting to feel uncomfortable and took his hand instead. Showing him that he was there with him. Mark looked threatening at the people that dared to make his cute omega feel uncomfortable, followed by a deep growl. The stalker snapped their heads back, minding their own business which gave them a bit of privacy. Caressing the omegas hand softly Mark intertwined their fingers to show off that he was interested in Haechan. They were dating so why not showing? He wanted to make everyone see that they were kinda a thing even if not official yet.

“Better now?”

“Everyone is starring.”, the omega whispered nervous, seeking some help in his eyes. “It’s weird. Can we go somewhere else?”

“They are just curious idiots. Guess it’s new for them that the captains of the soccer team and the cheerleader team are sitting together and talk. I mean we have practice at the same time and talk there too. Or, they are jealous that I am dating the cutest, most precious omega on this campus. Concerning dating, are you free after practice?”

“I wanted to go home after because Ten needs some help an-”

“That’s sad.”, smiling slightly disappointed Marl caressed the back of the omegas hand, tilting his head aside. “I thought that we two could catch up on the date I had to ditch last time. My parents are gone until Wednesday so I have the place all to myself. We could cook together just like we planned. Does this sound good? If you feel uncomfortable being alone with me we could come up with something else an-”

“That’s not the problem. Okay, let’s do it. Let’s do the postponed date today. But, I’d like to go home first and take a shower. I reek after cheerleader practice. Even if you might say you don’t care.” Smiling Haechan giggled when Mark raised their hands to place a kiss onto it.

“Okay. After practice you go home, take a shower and give me a call when you are on your way. I go home, do the same and wait for you to arrive so we can cook together. I sent you the address when I’m heading home after practice. I could even pick you up?”

“You don’t need to pick me up, don’t want you to walk the whole way two times. I’ll call you when I’m heading over. Should I bring anything?”

“Perfect. No, I have everything at home. Then I’m going to say, see you later sunshine.”

Smiling Mark kissed his left cheek, got up, and left the dining hall. Haechan just stared at him with big eyes, cheeks in a red shade. Swallowing he felt the glances back on his body and decided to leave. Taking his things he left the canteen quickly to avoid being observed further like a wild animal and headed to the next lecture. 

Before the practice was calling he caught Taeyong in the locker rooms. That traitor. Slumping down beside him on the bench he gave himself a push and told him about the date he would have with Mark later. The older listened carefully, hummed in concern.

“So you’re alone at his place?” Taeyong asked slightly worried while putting on his shoes. Haechan nodded blushing shy, leaning against the lockers. Taeyong snatched his water bottle, pushed the bag into the locker before he closed it, and turned his attention back to his friend. 

“If he should try anything you don’t want, call me immediately okay I’m not saying he will or that he is this type of alpha but better be safe than sorry. You should go over to his place.”

“I don’t think he is that type of guy. I won’t do anything I don’t want and neither will he do anything that I don’t want. I trust him. Even after the small fight we had. I got it that he wanted to protect me that night so I’m good. But if, I call you. Promise.”

“You know that I love you right? I don’t want you to get hurt by Mark again. I’m just a bit worried. C’mon, I’m your best friend. I have all right to be worried over your well-being and everything else”

Awing Haechan hugged the other, nodded agreeing. Taeyong was like an older brother for him and he was glad for him being that worried. Taeyong let Haechan leave with a kiss on his cheek, tilting his head aside sighing. Armored with his glove and the buckets of baseballs he left the building and headed over to the baseball field.

The closer he got to the field, the more nervous he was getting. Not because he was excited for practice, hah. More because of Jaehyun. It was awesome to see the alpha again, but stressful because he couldn‘t risk them getting caught. He just hoped that his heart and feelings wouldn’t betray him and reveal their fresh relationship in front of the team. Breathing deeply he nodded to himself, went over to Taeil and the others that were chilling on the bench. As long as he stayed calm, everything should be fine. The bucket on the ground he plopped down on Taeil’s lap, letting the alpha hug him from behind. Resting his back against his friend's chest he pulled the cap deeper into his face to not get burned by the sun. Chuckling he listened to the team's bickering and conversation until they stopped it slowly.

Just when Taeil was straightening his posture he looked up, swallowed when he looked at Jaehyun. Why was he so hot? Damn, he should get his shit together. Just because he saw him in a different light by now didn’t mean to lose himself. Even if Jaehyun looked amazing and authoritative as hell. Holding his glove in his hand he played with the fabric to keep himself busy. Jaehyun looked at everyone one shortly, included Taeyong before he spoke.

“Let’s get started, shall we?”

Jaehyun said grinning and watched the team getting up. Checking if everyone was here he watched them doing their warm-up. 

It wasn’t that hard for Taeyong to act normal because the coach didn’t leave any space for the team. It was easier staying focused while being busy as hell. It was the same procedure. Warm-up, practicing on individual skills, and then a small stretching at the end. The sun was burning without mercy and the team just cheered when Jaehyun called it a day after two hours of practicing outside. When they gathered their things Jaehyun called the team together for the last time. Slumping down onto the heated grass they stared at him exhausted and fast breathing. 

“The practice was good but there are still small things to develop. I know, you guys are full of energy and adrenaline because of the last two games you won in a row. But, don’t rest on that and start to lack off. Don’t lose your power just because you won two games. There are at least six more in front of you. I just want to motivate you and keep you on board, okay? However, I have to tell you guys that I can’t be here in two weeks due to personal reasons. I give you guys two options because I know you are baseball-holics. The first one would be, take the week off and relax. Get some rest and regain your power. The second would be that I’d like to give the command to Taeil for that week. I’ll give him a plan of what you should focus on, and what to do. It’s your guy's decision so let me know which one you want to pick. That’s it for today. And now get home and enjoy your free evening, you did well today. See you on Thursday.”

The team just nodded their heads, too exhausted to ask further. In the changing room, Taeyong just stared at the locker in confusion. 

Jaehyun was gone for a whole week soon? Why didn’t he tell him yesterday? Perhaps he just found out today, could be possible? But did this mean he couldn‘t visit him in that week as well? Would he have to dispense Jaehyun for that time? All the thinking made him dizzy and confused. He would ask further what type of thing it was that held the alpha a whole week away from practice. He was just curious. Jaehyun and he were together now. It isn’t justified that he should know everything just because of that, but if he asks, Jaehyun could always say he doesn’t want to. Which would be understandable.

Helpless he rubbed his face, taking his things out of the locker, and headed to his home. Showering was something he could do there as well. While entering the heard the shower running, dropped his bag on the ground. Guess he needed to wait until Haechan would be ready. Walking into the kitchen he got himself something to drink, turned around confused when the bell rang. Oh, right. Ten wanted to come over. Face palming himself he sighed lightly. Opening the door he let Ten inside, offered him something to drink as well. Haechan appeared in the kitchen after fifteen minutes, dressed in plain blue jeans and a white shirt.

“You’re leaving? Where too?”, Ten asked curious, sipping the juice he got from Taeyong. “But I like the outfits. It’s cute. Did you dress up so cute for someone specific? Maybe…for an alpha called Mark? Huh?”

“I have a date with Mark this evening. We’re cooking something at his place so I’m sorry that I can not stay over to talk but we could do that later! When I return.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry. I annoy Taeyong a bit. Go and get that alpha you cutie. It’s time that you get that crush of yours as your boyfriend as well and happiness just as Taeyong did last weekend. It’s fine. Now go! And tell us later how it was. I want to know every single small detail.”

Haechan nodded shy, hugged them both before he left in a rush. Joining Ten at the table with his coffee Taeyong leaned forward. Looking at him questioning. Ten already knew what the other wanted to bring up but it was not such a big deal. It really wasn’t. His friends sometimes just worried too much.

“What is going on between you and Johnny again? Don’t deny it. Spat out the truth. Right now.”

“Gosh, I don’t know. I guess I’m explosive in the last few days during the stress and the practice for the event that is happening soon. I guess the exams are stressful for Johnny as well. He’s studying the whole time and then there are his parents that want him to attend a lot of events he’s tired of. But he can’t say no that easily. After all, he is the son of the most successful lawyers in Seoul. This sucks sometimes to be honest because it shortens our time as well. So with us being around each other mostly 24/7 annoyed and frustrated, of course, there are going to be small fights. The tension is so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. A few days of silence and maybe some time apart will do the trick. Nothing we won’t be able to solve. Really. I’m sure it will get better during summer break. This semester is annoying as fuck. But I’m not the interesting one in here! That’s you and Jaehyun. Now tell me everything that happened between you guys!”

Taeyong accepted the explanation of his friend but didn’t believe it. Nodding he caressed the material of the cup and explained to Ten the story, just how he did to Haechan. Starting with the moment at the Han river, what happened at his place during the storm, up to their fight, and how they solved and revealed their feelings to each other. Ten was hanging at his lip the whole time, took in the story like a bedtime fairytale. Never disturbing in any kind of way. When he was done Taeyong looked into a cute smirk of his friend, shrugged with his shoulder bashful. 

“That’s a cute story. If you should ever have children together, they will love and hate you at the same time. For dancing around each other so long.”

“Shut up.”, laughing shy Taeyong pushed him away by his shoulder. “ Today during practice he mentioned that he’s gone in two weeks due to some personal reasons. For the whole week. Which makes me overthink again. Like, I told you about the rules. And I’m questioning if I’m still able to visit him or if I’m only a burden, y’know?”

“You won’t know until you ask.”, rubbing his chin Ten crossed his legs frowning. 

“Thought about that he could go into rut? It takes five to six days until it’s over. And Jaehyun never was ditching practice since he’s here, right? Could be an explanation. When Johnny is going into rut, he is staying at home for a week as well and gets the notes from his fellow students. It could be a reason or I’m just talking nonsense. You won’t know without asking.”

Taeyong hummed quietly, crossed his arms. Ten inhaled sharp, lips pressed into a thin line. Silent he was observing Taeyong close, trying to read his mind. Did Taeyong ever help an alpha through his rut? He had a boyfriend back in high school but did they go so far? Or did his ex help him through his heat? If this would be his first time helping an alpha through a rut, he would offer him some information for helping purpose.

“Hey, Taeyong.”, he started carefully, leaning closer. “Did you ever help an alpha through his rut?”

Taeyong shook his head nervously, rubbing his hands on his upper legs. Shrugging his shoulders helpless.

“No. The alpha I had a relationship with back in high school, we, um, never got so far. The relationship lasted long I know, but we were young back then. His parents didn’t want it because alphas are losing their control and he could have mated me on accident. Which we didn’t want to risk. I didn’t know if he is the one I want to share my life with and well, he wasn’t. So neither did he help me through heat nor did I help him in a rut. We were to young back then to help each other through the cycle. We had sex, that’s not the problem. I know how this works and so on, let’s not start with the basics.”

“Oh, sweety.” Ten was sliding closer with his chair, put an arm around his shoulder. “Let’s imagine he is having his rut, do you want to help him?”

“Um, yeah. I feel damn safe with Jaehyun and trust him. He is older than my ex and I’m sure he has a bit of control left inside if he should go into rut. He helped me out so much and I want to be there for him too. I don’t force myself because I want to pay him back or something. Ugh, no. I want to help him because I love him. It may be too rushed but…I can’t explain.”

“Okay. If this rut thing should be the reason for him being gone for a week and he agrees with you helping him, we have another talk again about this topic. Concerning how to deal with alphas in rut because they can be damn exhausted during it. We omegas are exhausting as well during our heat but better prepared than to be thrown into the cold water. There are just a few things you should know before it happens and some you need to be aware of. Alright? It’s an offer, I don’t force you if you don’t want.”

“No, I’d like to. Really. I just learned a few things during this dumb sex education class back in high school which didn’t help. I mean, separating omegas and alphas during that class to avoid embarrassment? So dumb. You were in that class too and it was a waste of time. The ‘teacher’ for this topic was so hilarious.”

“You got a point. I learned more through being with Johnny and his mother. I just want to be someone to help you out with that.” Ten got up while ruffling his hair and refilled his glass. They moved the whole talking into the living room which was so much comfier than the kitchen. Taeyong pulled his legs close, scratching his neck.

“I can not easily ask him if he would like me to help him through his rut.”, shy he pouted, grumbling lightly. “I’m too nervous about it. It sounds as if I would be needy and seeking for sex.”

“Pff, nonsense. Why should Jaehyun think that? Questions are for free. The only thing he can say would be no. Why not? Why not help him out? You both are in a relationship now. You like him, he likes you. Where is the problem? Maybe he wants you to help him. What kind of alpha would deny an omega like you? You’re hot, have strong legs, look hot as fuck if you want too and I’m sure he would like what he gets to see. Your body I mean. Naked. Go for it, tiger. Go and ask him why he is gone for a whole week and if it is his rut, as him if you can help.”

Grinning Ten hugged the other omega and hit his butt multiple times. Dared even to massage it lightly. Laughing amused Taeyong leaned back, enjoying the embrace. Resting chest to chest against Ten’s body he closed his eyes sighing. Wiggling his nose lightly.

“I see him Wednesday and want to ask him then. Maybe. Don’t know. I’m still too shy. The last time I was in a relationship or so deep in love was years ago! Jaehyun and I agreed to take things slowly but with this huge step, we are doing it too fast, right? I fear I could destroy everything that we have now. I’m too afraid that one of my actions is breaking this thing between us and I don’t want to lose him now. You know what I mean.”

“I do know. I know that feeling so well.”, Ten sighed, leaned back. Moving his finger over the lower back of Taeyong’s body. “Every time Johnny and I fight I fear the worst. As in, we break up, we will take a break or that he never wants to see me ever again. It’s a bad habit but I can’t help it. If Jaehyun loves you he won’t leave you because of a small fight. They are part of a relationship.”

“I know. But it is fresh and new and I’m just scared.”

Ten straightened his posture. Caressing his chest softly he kissed his temple before looking back into his eyes.

“That is totally normal. But I wouldn’t think that Jaehyun is that type of guy to leave you just because of a small fight. He seemed nice and the way he helped you when you had trouble proofs it.”

“Jaehyun is nice, not pushy towards me.”

“The important thing is that you both sit down and have a talk about the topic. About your heats and his ruts. Talking is the best way and do it before it happens to avoid any misunderstandings. I mean you want to help him because you love him and want to be there for him but we do not know what Jaehyun’s impression is without asking first. Talking will solve the most questions.” 

Humming Taeyong scratched his cheek, gaze wandering over to the window. Ten strokes through his hair smiling, noticing that his natural hairline was showing up again.

“You thought of coloring your hair again? The brown hair is coming back.”

“The color is already fading? That’s fast.”, pouting he took his strings, looked up. “I don’t know if I want to keep the grey. I have that color now for already 7 months.”

“Nah, don’t change it. It suits you and you look hot in it. Why don’t we two head into town to the hairdresser? He could do it a bit darker this time, it’s too bright for my liking. I’m sure Jaehyun will pass out if he sees you with the new color Wednesday. Or get even wet dreams or sexual desires.”

“You know what,” Taeyong stated grinning. “Let’s do it. Your friend is still working at that place?”

“Jep. I can text him and then we head over and he puts it back in the grey. Just a bit darker.”

“Text him and I take a shower.”

When Taeyong was done with the shower Ten was already getting on his jacket and looked at him smiling. A nod following after. Guess he gets recolored his hair again. Why not. The color was nice and he liked how it made him look. Getting into his shoes as well they headed out towards the bus station.

Haechan was standing in front of a big house, unsure if this was the right one. It couldn‘t be, could it? Checking the address again that Mark had sent him. This was the address. But the house looked so damn expensive. It was huge and modern. Swallowing he looked around, dialed the number of the alpha, and straightened his jacket.

“Mark? It’s me Haechan. I’m at the address but I don’t know if this is the right one, it looks kinda expensive an-”

“Hey, Haechan!”

Ending the call Haechan looked at Mark who stepped off the house in that minute. Waving him over with a soft smile. Phone in his pocket he came over, blushed when Mark hugged him as a welcome and lead him inside. The house was so big! With an opened mouth he took in the whole interior decoration. He didn’t notice how Mark took his jacket and put it away, adoring the view he was having. Mark used the chance to observed him. Haechan looked so cute with his big eyes and that opened mouth, showing off his perfect plump full lips. Regaining his thoughts and control he took his hand softly.

“Let’s go into the kitchen. I bought a few things because I didn’t know what we would want to cook. You have any ideas what you would want to make?”

“What about something ordinary? I always wanted to make Italian spaghetti with a specific pesto. We could check if you have everything for this?”

“Do you know the recipe or should I look one up online?”

“I know it. Saved it on my phone the moment I saw it.” Grinning Haechan followed Mark into the huge kitchen, looked at the modern technology they had. Checking out the stove that was equipped with the newest technology. Biting his tongue Haechan checked the things Mark had bought and put his sweater aside. He didn’t want his things to get dirty. With his phone on, they started to collect the ingredients first and started to cook. Haechan had to laugh when Mark had to cry while cutting onions but wiped them away. He wasn’t a cold-hearted being. Smiling bight he wiped the tears off the alphas cheeks and turned back to the recipe. It took them at least one hour until they were done. Setting the table Haechan looked surprised with big eyes at Mark when he kissed his forehead out of nowhere.

Sitting at the table Mark to eat asked him how practice was going and what he planned for the week and if he was in for another date during i. It was nice to share time with Mark outside of campus. Chuckling he pushed the pasta around, noticing that Mark had reached out for his hand.

“May I ask what your parents are doing? I was a bit taken back when I looked at this house. It’s not important if you don’t want to tell. In the end, it doesn’t matter what your parents are doing because I do not care. I’m interested in you and not them. But I like the house. Must be nice living in here.”

“If you are surprised by this floor, then you should see the first floor and the living room. Nah, I don’t make such a big deal out of this. My mother is working at the bank and my father is a surgeon. Specialized in heart transplants. So they are kind of making some money but it is not that important for me. They pay for university and I focus on studying and soccer. What are your Patents doing?”

“Mom is a teacher and dad works in a police station as an officer.”

“That’s cool,” Mark said smiling, looked at Haechan. Checking their cups he got them some ice-cold juice before sitting back on his chair. “They must have good genes when I look at you. So I have to be careful if your dad is a cop. Can’t risk getting arrested for stealing his gorgeous cute son. Any siblings?”

“Stop it. And no, I’m a single child and my dad doesn’t know that I’m dating someone.”, laughing Haechan ate some of the getting cold meal, smiled lovely. Chuckling Mark intertwined their fingers, tilting his head with a lovely smile to the side. “Before I tell them anything we two should get more serious as in boyfriends. This is the thing we’re trying to find out during dating.”

“You got me, but it’s just the truth. You are pretty. I would never lie.”

Happy and with a tickling stomach Haechan watched Mark, avoiding his gaze shy when their eyes met. When they finished eating they washed the dirty dishes before Mark took his hand softly and pulled him out of the kitchen.

“Where are we going?”

“If you are that amazed by this floor, I show you the other one up. Come.”

Mark lead him up the stairs and showed him the bathroom first. It was huge and had even a floor heating system. Which must be nice after a shower. To walk around barefoot and never get cold feet. Heavenly. The door next to the bathroom was obviously Mark’s bedroom. 

Blushing hard Haechan walked into it slowly, looking around. He hadn’t expected to enter it today or that soon in the future. It made his heart just race faster and he was getting nervous. Mark had a huge bed, an oversized window wall, and a big screen opposite his bed. Otherwise, there was a desk, a shelf with dozens of trophies, a wardrobe, the alphas big bag he had with him for practice, a ball in the corner, and some photos. Getting over to the window front he looked out into the backyard. Noticing the soccer goal and turned around to take in the whole room again.

“This is your room? Seriously? It is so big! As big as Taeyongs and my room in one. The view is amazing. Totally love it. You never told me that you have a backyard! Can I move in? It has so many benefits.” Laughing loud Haechan rubbed his neck, continued to walk around. Haechan walked over to the desk with the photos, observed them. One by one. Photos of Mark as a little child and from elementary school obvious. Taking in one by one he grinned when his eyes stopped at a specific photo frame. Mark had a ball tucked under his arm and on the other hand a huge trophy. 

“You were cute as a child.”

“I was chubby as fuck.”, laughing Mark sat on the edge of his bed, looking at him smiling. “Do you want to watch a movie? Or we could play soccer in my backyard?”

“I’d love to play soccer. But I have to say I might have forgotten the things you taught me once.”

Mark grabbed the ball out of the corner, took Haechan’s hand, and walked with him downstairs. Taking the door to the veranda in the back Mark put the ball down. The alpha started with repeating the basics first that he taught the omega once but decided it was a good start to get him back to the topic. They started with kicking the balls to each other until Mark decided it was time to use the goal he had. With patience, he showed Haechan how he should do ankle his leg, where to hit, and helped him to get into position. Haechan tried his best to kick the ball but it missed the goal multiple times. Pouting he got it back, trying it again teeth gritting. When he missed it again Haechan let out a whine, watching Mark getting the ball, placed it onto the ground.

“Don’t give up that easily. Come, let’s try again.”

Smiling Mark stepped sideways to the omega, showed him again how to do the kick, and corrected him when he showed it again. When Haechan jumped up out of excitement when he made a goal he chuckled, nodded smiling. Having the urge to do this again Haechan got the ball multiple times when he was able to hit the goal. After an hour they sat down at the veranda, Mark had got them something to drink and enjoyed the clear blue sky with the setting sun.

“What are you doing Saturday?”, Mark asked, turned his head away from the sky towards Haechan who was blinking slowly.

“I need to study. There are better things someone could do at the weekend but we can’t do anything against it. I’m free on Wednesday if you want to do something? No practice and my lectures are over to 2 pm.”

“I’d love to. So, Wednesday it is then. I pick you up at 3 pm then? We could get something to eat and head into the cinema after if you want to?”

“Cool. Like the idea. But please no horror movie. I hate them. I’m too scared to watch these things.”

“Even when I’m with you to protect you from the evil monsters or villains?”

Pouting Haechan looked with puppy eyes at Mark, rested his head after on the alphas shoulder. Maybe he would dare to watch a horror movie with Mark. Maybe. Then he had an excuse to cuddle with him without being too obvious. Shoulder shrugging he sipped more of the lemonade. 

“Maybe. Just...if it isn’t too intense. I don’t want to lay awake at night and stare at the ceiling because I’m frightened. Or that I need to sleep in Taeyong’s bed to know that I’m safe. I’m not a baby. I’m a grown-up.”

“You could, if you are way too scared, stay at my place for the night? I could get a second mattress in my room where I would sleep on. You would get the big bed of course. I never let my guests sleep on the floor, especially not the person I’m dating. Just if you want! My parents are here as well if you want to feel safer. Or if you don’t feel comfortable being around me alone during the night? If it is too spontaneous and too risky because we would share a room. Don’t know what you think about this or if I just try to do this to get you closer or whatever an-”

Haechan gigged lightly by the things Mark said. Taking his hand nervous he played with it until he was ready to look into his eyes.

“I don’t see it like that. I know that you want to make this work between us and I’m sure you won’t try something on me. Your parents are here so it’s okay. Why not? I may be too fast now to say yes to this but I’d like the idea. I don’t have lectures on Thursday, what about you?”

“One at 3 pm. So I can think of a really good breakfast. I’m the best concerning breakfasts. So Wednesday then, I’m looking forward to.”

Smiling Mark put his arm around Haechan instead, rubbed it softly. Smiled like a fool when Haechan cuddle closer and closed his eyes. This felt so nice. Mark liked the way Haechan was cuddling into his side, liked the feeling of the younger close to him. When it was getting windy ou Mark held out his hand, smiled when the younger took it and went with him inside. They got comfortable on the couch in the living room where Haechan noticed a specific thing.

“You guys have a piano wing? Seriously?”

“Oh, yeah. My mom played when she was young and this was a gift from her parents. I learned to play it as well but my focus is on soccer.”

Placing the glass down Haechan walked over to the piano wing slowly, touched the keys with his right hand. Sitting on the stool he pushed a few keys down out of curiosity. Mark watched him for a few before he sat next to Haechan, looking at his slim fingers wandering over the keys. 

“You know how to play the piano?”

“I learned how to play the guitar till university. I know how music theory works but I never played the piano. But were the tones on the piano? Which key is bringing which sound up?” Looking interested at Mark he didn’t even flinch when his hand was being taken. Just small electricity was going through his hand into his body, heart beating increasing lightly. When the other pushed his hand down on a key he Haechan looked at Mark.

“This is the C. From here you go up to D, E, F, G, A, H, and then you have the C again. An octave. Every single sound there is. Try it.”

Smiling Mark let go of Haechan’s hand, watched, and listened to how he pressed the keys down slowly. Nodding encouraging when he was done. With a lot of patience, Mark showed him a few easy songs as happy birthday and found it adoring and cute how Haechan was happy about the small things he got done. It amazed him how Haechan enjoyed the small things.

How his eyes brightened up. How the sweet smile appeared on his face. Mark lost himself in the gorgeous cute face of the omega. Even when Haechan looked at him with his white bright smile. 

“Now I can play happy birthday for you when it’s coming up. Do I have something on my face? You’re staring hard.”, he asked to smirk, still playing the keys.

“Just this cute smile of yours. And that sparkling in your eyes when you enjoy the small things in life. Just like now. I just take it in because it is a really beautiful memory. Would it be selfish to say that I want to kiss you? I don’t know, I just- I just want to kiss you right now. We’re still dating so, um, may I?”

Blushing with a light smile Haechan shrugged with his shoulders. Blinking a few times to get Mark a bit nervous and riled up.

“I don’t know if you can?”, he whispered, stared directly into Marks's eyes when he came closer. 

Goosebumps forming on the omegas skin when the alpha sneaked his arm around his waist, placing the other into his neck. Swallowing Haechan starred at him, closed his eyes when their lips met. Without thinking Haechan wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, pressing himself lightly against his body. Relaxing he buried his hands in Mark's pitch black hair, hold him close as well.

Growling proud Mark hold the omega where he was, deepening the kiss and put all feelings into it he was having now. When Haechan moaned quietly he was only pushed harder to make the kiss even better. Haechan should only want to kiss him. To never forget this kiss. To never want to kiss someone else, to just be comfortable in his presence. Mark wanted to be the alpha that had been able to steal his heart and keep it forever.

Haechan’s cheeks were colored in a soft pink when they separated, chest rising and sinking fast. Gasping he licked his lips, looking at Mark who was in the same dizzy state as he was. Speechless Haechan rested his head on Mark's shoulder, trying to calm his racing heart down. When the alpha leaned back he took Haechan’s hand and placed it onto his chest, right above his heart. Feeling Marks racing heart under his hand.

“Your heart is racing.”, speechless Haechan said shivering, took a deep breath.

“This is because of you. And I’m not saying this because I want to get into your pants. I meant it when I said I want to get to know you better. I’m not going further. We said we want to take this slow. Also, I guess Taeyong would kill me if I do anything that he wouldn’t like. So, when do you have to be home? I don’t want to have Taeyong’s course on me. He can get hella terrifying.”

“I have to get up tomorrow at 8 am. So I should get going soon. Even if I don’t want to but I should. Everything nice has to end at some point.”

“I accompany you. The streets in the evening or at night can be dangerous. Let’s get your things.”

Putting his shoes on Haechan took gratefully his jacket from Mark and followed the alpha outside. Smiling sweetly when Mark took his hand as if this was something they did for years. On the way to campus, Haechan pouted when they reached the omega faculty. Time was passing by so fast when he was with Mark. This wasn’t fair.

“So, see you latest on Wednesday sunshine.”

“Mhmm. See you.”, smiling Haechan felt his heart explode when Mark kissed his cheek as a small goodbye.

Shy Haechan waved him before he headed into the building. Running up the stairs he grabbed out his keys, opened the apartment. Inside he slipped out of his shoes, yelped when a strong hand was taking his arm, and pulled him deeper inside. Bouncing a few times when he was pushed onto the couch. Lightly surprised and irritated Haechan looked at Ten who was hovering over his body on his hands and knees.

“Hey, buddy! I’m staying over. tonight Tae said he and I could share a bed so I’m not taking yours. How was it at Marks? What did you guys do? Tae is busy with a paper he is on.”

Ten plumped onto the couch next to Haechan, looking at him curiously. Haechan put his arm around Ten, smiled brightly.

“It was so awesome! We cooked Italian pasta. Then he gave me a tour of the house and it is so huge, modern and expensive! You should have seen Marks room. Oh, after we played soccer for an hour, showed me how to play the piano and then I had to get back home. Mark accompanied me the whole way up here. And he may have asked for my permission to kiss me when we were still at his place.”, Haechan screamed lightly excitedly, looking with a glowing face at Ten. The older awed happy, caressed the soft hair of his friend.

“That’s romantic. I mean he asked for your permission which is cute. It’s getting rare. When are you going to meet next time?”

“Wednesday. He takes me out for lunch, then we’re going to the cinema, and after I kind of stay at his place for the night?”

“I thought you both would want to take this slow.” Surprised Ten looked at him with his eyes ripped open, massaging his temple lightly. “And then a sleepover?”

“We’re not doing anything sexual. He said it himself. Also, his parents will be there. I’m sleeping in his bed while he is sleeping on the ground on another mattress.”

“Wait, you’re going to meet his parents?”

“Um, yeah. Why?”, he asked curiously.

“Why? This is something big! I mean you’re going to meet his parents! Maybe he introduces you as your boyfriend. It is a big deal when you’re going to be invited over and meet his parents. Maybe Mark wants you to meet them. It’s a big deal. So you should feel honored. And this way Mark shows that he is serious with you. Really serious. And if he doesn’t do anything sexual, it is final for him that he wants you as his boyfriend. I’m so happy for you!”

Hugging him tight Ten kissed his temple with a smile. Returning the hug Haechan smiled like a unicorn, chuckled. He couldn‘t wait till Wednesday. Lifting his head slowly he was taken back when Taeyong was entering the living room. 

Oh my god. Why was Taeyong always looking so handsome compared to him? The grey wasn’t as bright as before, darker and it fucking suited him. It made his cheekbones stand out more and gave him something mysterious.

“Did you color your hair? You look awesome!” Sitting up mostly to Ten’s disliking who had laid on top of him. Taeyong blinked slowly in confusion but nodded after. Completely lost in his researches and things he still needed to do. 

“Oh, yeah. Thanks by the way. Ten told you already he is staying over?”

“Yeah. If you go into the kitchen, can you get me a glass of water?”

“Sure.” 

Chuckling lightly Taeyong disappeared as fast as he had entered. Sliding down onto his back again he observed Ten a bit. Trying to analyze his expressions was a hard task to do. Ten was a master in hiding his emotions and feelings. How he felt about something and it drove Haechan crazy not to know what was going on inside his head because Ten was able to read their minds without problems.

“Ten? I love that you stay over, love our sleepovers more since you moved out of the faculty. But is everything fine with you and Johnny? Concerning the fight you both had? There wasn’t a chance earlier to ask.”

“I guess Johnny and I just need some space from each other. Due to an exam, he is edgy, due to the event where I have a solo performance and one with Kun I’m edgy. Two edgy people, 24/7 in one apartment? It’s exhausting for both of us. Johnny has also some events going on of his parents he has to attend which are getting on his nerve. I’m sure a night or two separated from each other would do us good. Don’t worry about this. I let him know where I am so he isn’t thinking anything worse. Focus and concentrate on your happiness with Mark. Can you do that for me? Because you two are too sweet to be true.”

“Sure, but what about you? I mean just because the things between me and Mark are going well doesn’t mean that they do with you. If something is bothering you, you can always talk with me or Taeyong about this right?”

“That’s sweet of you and of course I know that. Don’t worry.”, Ten kissed his forehead, resting his cheek on Haechan’s head. “Just let me get some cuddles and I’m good to go.”

“You just always locking the bad things inside of you. Sorrows, nagging, bothering, just everything. Lock it so good away that we can not see it or interact before it’s getting worse. Don’t hide things from us.”

“Can we drop this topic now? I don’t always want our conversations to be about me. I’m not that narcissistic or arrogant. We need to focus on you and Mark. Don’t worry too much.”

Giggling Haechan hugged Ten so hard that they both had to burst into laughter. Taeyong entered with his eyebrows squeezed together in confusion, having the glass with water with him the youngest asked for.

“So if we do a sleepover, can we at least get some snacks, make a huge nest and watch a cliché romantic movie? And not cast me out? The paper can wait. The deadline is tomorrow evening.”

Taeyong looked grinning at the sparkling eyes of Haechan and Ten, knowing that they both loved these types of sleepovers. In no time they both were up and rushed into Haechan’s bedroom to get the blankets and pillows. Chuckling softly Taeyong pulled the couch out so they could all lay on it before he moved back into the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches and snacks.

This would be a happy long sleepover that they all needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back Wednesday <3 
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	42. Wednesday pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pure 9.5k word chapter of fluff~ 💖💖💖
> 
> Thanks for the answers concerning my poll from ch. 41!

Grumbling Ten reached out for his phone when it rang. Putting off the alarm so Haechan and Taeyong wouldn’t wake up as well he rubbed his eyes yawning. Sneaking out of the room he sat at the table in the kitchen, placing the phone right in front of him. Rubbing his face he looked to the calendar at the wall. Chin rested in his palm. 

It was already Wednesday. Taeyong and Haechan had allowed him to stay at their apartment for another night to give Johnny a bit more privacy and time for himself. Making some coffee he starred at the counter, drumming with his finger on the clean surface. Looking over his shoulder when his phone started to ring. Taking it he leaned against the counter, looked at the display before he gave himself a push, and took the call.

“Good morning love.”, he said quietly, took the cup of coffee into his free hand. “Didn’t think you’re up already. How is studying going?”

_“Good. I’m exhausted but good. Missed hearing your voice. Do you stay another night at Taeyong’s and Haechan’s or are you coming home today? I miss you Ten.”_

“If you had enough time for yourself and studying for this big exam next week, then yes. If not, I think of staying at Taeyong’s and Haechan’s for a while. I mean we are living together for three months and it is normal for a pair to fight. Especially when they stuck together the whole day. So, you think you had enough time? I’m not forcing myself to go back if you are not ready for this.”

 _“No, I had enough time and I don’t want you to be gone anymore. I miss you when I lay in bed at night because it is so big and empty and your scent isn’t that intense as if you would lay by my side right there in person. Please come back today. I cook us some dinner and we talk about what happened at the weekend. How does this sound?”_ Johnny's voice was soft, trying to convince the omega to come back home. Frowning Ten stared at his hand before he gave in. 

“Okay. We talk during dinner tonight to find out if we can solve this or if we need still some time apart from another. Meeting for lunch in the canteen later?”

_“I’d love to. Ah, and Ten?”_

“Yeah? I’m still here.”

 _“I love you,”_ Johnny said serious but with softness in his voice. Nodding Ten smiled, forgot that the alpha couldn‘t see him. 

“Love you too. See you later then.”

Smiling Ten placed the phone on the counter, drank his coffee. Handing Taeyong one over when he entered he jumped onto the counter, moved his legs back and forth. Taeyong let out a huge yawn, leaned against the table.

“Who were you talking to? Johnny?” When Ten nodded he sipped some of the liquid, humming. “And?”

“I’m going back home today. Johnny wants to talk later and we try to leave that fight behind us. But thanks for letting me stay over. Can I stay another night if we don’t solve anything? Where is Haechan?”

“Phu, good question. Haechan stays at Marks tonight. I do not have anything planned. If you want to stay another night, why not. Haechan wouldn’t mind either. Talking about him, he is still sleeping. When do you need to leave?”

“In thirty minutes. Got the practice room for four hours before lunchtime. You’re going to Jaehyuns today, right? Don’t forget to ask him why he is off for a week and if it is his rut, ask him if you can help. Can I borrow one of your shirts and sweatpants? I didn’t manage to go home to get my things for practice.”

“Sure. I’m gonna get you some clothes while you can make yourself something to eat.”

Taeyong sneaked into his bedroom, got for Ten his things, and placed them in the bathroom. Ten was faster out of the apartment than Taeyong had thought and he sends him a message about who should eat the high number of pancakes he had made in this short time. Haechan had left the land of dreams and was eating the food peacefully. Getting ready himself for lectures he grabbed his bag, kissed Haechan on the cheek as a small goodbye, chuckled by the soft grunt as a reply. and rushed over to the campus building. 

During the day he couldn‘t think of something else than to meet Jaehyun later in his apartment where they would be on their own. Thank god he had just a few lectures today and no practice or other plans. Before he headed over to the alpha Taeyong stopped at his apartment to leave his university stuff behind. Haechan must have been already out with Mark cause he couldn‘t hear him. The younger should enjoy his date. Checking himself in the mirror he bit his lower lip, deciding to put on another shirt. Sure, he could have head over without getting changed but he wanted to look good for Jaehyun With a red shirt on and a jeans jacket over he grabbed his key, phone, wallet, and left. 

Taking the bus he wrote Jaehyun a message that he was on his way, pulling the cap deep into his face. Entering the building where the alpha lived he took the stairs up to the floor. Getting nervous when he got closer to the apartment of Jaehyun. Swallowing when he stood in front of it he took a deep breath, reaching out for the bell.

Rocking back and forth on his heels he put a smile on when Jaehyun opened after a few seconds. The older was wearing casual clothes as a jeans and redshirt but he still looked stunning. Stepping aside Jaehyun let the omega enter, waited until he was out of his shoes. Taeyong looked at Jaehyun who put his arm around his shoulder when he straightened his posture, welcomed him with a small peek on the lips and took the cap off his head.

“Hi.”, Taeyong hugged him happy. “You doing good?”

“Jup. What about you? Are you hungry? It’s time for dinner soon and I would order something if you okay with that?”

“I’m doing great. Kind of. I had lunch but I’m not saying anything against delivered food.”

“Perfect. Then I’m getting us something nice. Can I offer you something to drink?”, Jaehyun headed into the kitchen, opened the fridge while Taeyong was getting comfortable on the table. “I have water, coffee, some mango juice, milk, or lemonade.”

“I’d like to try the mango juice. Never drank this and it sounds interesting.”

“Never? Well, you missed something.” Smirking Jaehyun took out a glass from the cupboard, poured the juice into it, and handed it over to Taeyong. Getting himself some water he leads him into the living room where they got comfy on the couch.

“How were the lectures?”

“Boring. One of the professors was talking nonsense today and repeating lame stuff. I couldn‘t concentrate that much. I kind of was looking to get out of the building and over here. I was a bit too excited but can you blame me?”

Confessing blushing Taeyong starred deep into his glass, nipping the juice. Barely slurred it when Jaehyun put his arm around his shoulder, looked up slowly. Licking the juice off his lips in confusion. Did he say something funny or why did the alpha have this amused expression?

“What is so funny that you’re smirking?”

“Just the fact that I find it adoring and cute. I was looking forward to this as well.”

“As best as it can be. How’s Jeno? Did you tell him that we’re together now? I mean he was damn focused to achieve this.”

“I did. He’s good and happy that we confessed. I hope next time you two are meeting he is acting normal again. He was way too hyperactive during his visit. What do you want to eat later? Pizza?”

“I’d crave more for curry if you ask me.”

Smiling Taeyong leaned closer until their bodies were touching. Head resting on the alphas broad shoulder. A shiver run over his spine when the hand of the alpha was crawling over from his shoulder to the other, stopping at his neck. Purring quietly when Jaehyun was massaging his neck, planted light kisses on top of his head. Shivering giggling when Jaehyun was tickling him by his weak spot behind his ear.

“Don’t tickle me there. That’s mean!” He whined, put his hand away laughing. 

“Does the amazing Lee Taeyong have a weak spot? Really?”, the alpha whispered grinning into his ear, scratching the spot again, and chuckled when the younger tried to get away. Wrapping his arm around his waist he pulled him back when he tried to crawl away. Taeyong blushed harder when he was placed with no big effort into Jaehyun’s lap, hands curled in front of his chest. Starring amazed with pink cheeks at Jaehyun who held him in place. 

“Are you offended when I say that this was hot?”, the omega asked with big eyes.

“The opposite if you ask me. If these kinds of things are making you speechless, I do it way more often. Way much more often.”, Jaehyun said chuckling, caressing the omegas waist softly. “Until you are getting furious about it. But even then I’ll do it.”

“You really didn’t lie.”, the omega said smiling, put his arm around Jaehyun’s neck. The alpha blinked confused, tilting his head back. Eyebrow squeezed lightly. 

“Didn’t lie? How do you mean that? I do never lie. Now I’m confused.”

“You’re better showing your emotions through actions than words. You mentioned it a few times and you just proved it. I like this side of the otherwise cold, more serious Jung Jaehyun. It’s something new. Kind of refreshing and mysterious.”

“Well, I like yours too.” Leaning forward Jaehyun placed a kiss on Taeyong’s temple, resting his cheek on his head. “You are really something Taeyong.”

“Can I ask you something? Something I question myself about since Monday?”

“Sure. Ask me straight. You can always ask me if something is bothering you.”

Licking his lips Taeyong rested his shoulder against the alpha's chest, taking a light breath. Oh god, he was really going to ask him. Pulling his lower lip between his teeth he nibbled on it, wrapping his arms tighter around his body.

“You mentioned on Monday that you are gone in two weeks due to personal reasons. I was just curious. If this is too private you don’t need to tell me. Everyone has his secrets.”

“You want to where I am or what I’m doing, right?”

Nodding Taeyong looked into Jaehyun’s face. Shivered when he pulled him closer, massaged his neck softly. Trying to find the right words he leaned back, just looking at Taeyong to take in his beauty. Mute Jaehyun looped his arms around the omegas waist.

“There was one reason in the beginning why I took the week off. I wanted to go back home for a few days. My mother was diagnosed with a subdural hematoma. She’s in surgery next week and I wanted to visit her before that. The doctors said it’s not dangerous but she still needs to go into surgery. The blood needs to get out to avoid any serious brain damages.”

“But she’s going to be fine, right?”, high on alert Taeyong put his hands softly onto Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“The doctors said yes. But there are always a few risks during surgery. I planned to visit two days after the surgery but my rut is upsetting my plans. Unfortunately. I’m planning to visit them after my rut is over but I need to talk with the council. The team can not ditch practice for two weeks. So either way, we find another coach for that week or the team is practicing on his own. I’m going to inform the team tomorrow about that because I have a meeting with the council tomorrow.”

Taeyong just wrapped his arm around the alpha, pressing their bodies into a tight hug. Resting his head against Jaehyun’s he closed his eyes, hugging him as tight as he could. Jaehyun smiled weakly but accepted the embrace. Sighing quietly the alpha rested his head against the omegas, holding him close.

“She’s going to be fine. My mother is a tough woman. My dad and brother keep me updated concerning her condition.”

“Why aren’t you heading over immediately? Family is important.”

“I know. I wanted to get over immediately when I got the information but my mother insisted that I should stay here to do my job and that she’s doing great and that I shouldn’t dare to arrive before the surgery. I could get to LA sooner, I know. But I trust her and she complains about my dad and Jeno are pampering her and she can’t stand that. I’m leaving when my rut is over.”

Taeyong stayed silent, looking at the wall opposite. Biting his lower lip he nagged on it, caressing Jaehyun’s back. Well, now he knew why Jaehyun was away for a week. Or rather two weeks in a row. The surgery of his mother was something serious and he should get back to LA as soon as possible. The team would survive without him for a week. They were old enough and had a good team spirit. Leaning back carefully Taeyong took his face, looking deep into his eyes.

“The team survives on his own for two weeks. I guess the team is going to relax the first one, in which you have your rut, and the second we can practice alone. Don’t pressure yourself too much. Your mother should your first priority now. We survive on our own. Family and health come first no matter what. Do not worry about us.”

“I know that you guys are capable of that.”, chuckling Jaehyun massaged Taeyong’s lower back and smiled. “But that’s the truth. That’s the reason why I’m gone for a week or two.”

“Understandable that you don’t want to talk about this in front of the whole team. Sorry if I pushed you telling me the truth but I appreciate it. Thank you.”

“No problem. It’s relieving to talk with someone about it. Friends, family, boyfriend included.”

Calm Jaehyun stroke through Taeyong’s hair, reflecting his smile. Humming quietly he focused on Jaehyun’s breathing. Rubbing his chest lightly he looked onto Jaehyun’s hand, pressing his lips into a thin line. Taeyong was lost in his thoughts. The topic he had with his friends was still in his mind. 

Besides the condition of his mother, there was another confirmed suspicion. Jaehyun was going into rut as well. Just like he and Ten had assumed. Taeyong wanted to help him out but didn’t know how to bring it up. The atmosphere was a bit pressured due to the information of Jaehyun’s mother. Talking about the rut would be such a mood-killer right now. Taeyong didn’t even know how to bring this topic up. How he should tell Jaehyun that he wanted to help him out? How the older would react? The reaction was the thing he feared the most. What if Jaehyun didn’t want to take his help because of his body? Or because they didn’t want to rush things? What if Jaehyun didn’t want any help because of his mother's condition? Huffing he bit his tongue, tilting his head slightly to the left. Ripped out of his thoughts when his chin was lifted softly. Licking his dry lips when his eyes met the ones of the alpha, blinking slowly. 

“What’s on your mind love? Let’s be honest with each other. No lies or excuses. This is saving us a lot of misunderstandings. I can sense that something is bothering you.”

“It is a bit weird,”, Taeyong looked at Jaehyun, caressing his strong cheekbones with a nervous smile. “There is just this thing that my, um…, I assumed that you may go into rut. The condition of your mother is a serious topic and I can understand that you have no nerves left to talk about your rut and I may sound super weird and as if I was only focused on that. But that’s on my mind. And not always, I’m not a sex addict. Gosh, no. Please don’t think that.”

Laughing nervous Taeyong let his fingers slide down Jaehyun’s cheek, stopping at his chest frowning. In other words, to start this topic differently would have been way much better. Jaehyun must think that he was only thinking about his rut, not caring about his mother's condition. Maybe Jaehyun thought he was a brat and heartless because he had no family left. Or a cruel, instinctively acting omega only wanted one thing. 

“I should have started this topic in other words.”, mewling he rubbed his face, hid it behind his hand to avoid further embarrassment. “I’m such a mood-killer. Why do I always start the topics so weird around you lately? Makes me seem like sex addicted.”

Jaehyun looked at him for a while, his surprised expression changing into a soft one. Wrapping his hands around Taeyong’s wrist he pulled them apart so he could see into his face. Lowering the arms Jaehyun intertwined their fingers so the younger wouldn’t be able to hide his face again.

“Why should I see you like that? Neither are you sex addicted or mood-killer. Could you continue? Guess there is more that you want to get out so please continue.”

“Fine.”, grumbling Taeyong tilted his eyes down to their hands and then back up. “Concerning the rut, I talked with my friends about it because we are together now and…yeah. Even if we are only together for a few days, my friends assumed that I could help you with it. As your partner. I help you with the rut and you could help with my heat when it should happen. I mean, they are not wrong and I thought about this too. We could help each other and I’d like to help you. But I don’t know if this is too rushed an- ah, let’s forget it. This is such a dumb idea because we are only, as mentioned, together for a few days and this is rushed and not think through and it might make everything chaotic. I’m sorry if I’m babbling and repeating everything like a mantra but I can’t help myself. I should go into the kitchen to get something to drink, order the food because we didn’t yet and we’re both probably hungry and maybe I plan this to avoid this conversation an- mh!”

Grumbling Taeyong glared into Jaehyuns eyes when the alpha muted him with a light kiss. Pouting he just looked at him nervously. Lost of words. When they separated Taeyong aimed for Jaehyun’s shoulder immediately to hide his tomato-like face but the alpha wasn’t having that. One hand in his neck and the other at his cheek Jaehyun held the omegas head up high, looking deep into his brown helpless eyes. Taeyong felt so small. Jaehyun was having a serious and powerful expression and his scent was getting stronger. 

“Don’t be embarrassed or feel humiliated for something you want. Speak it out freely. Especially in front of me. I would never judge you or the things you want. Or think negatively about you. I’m your boyfriend now and I want to know about the things you are seeking and desire for. Alright? Your friends are not wrong Taeyong. You could help me out during my rut. Just as I could help you with your heat. I mean it is a win-win situation, for sure. We could stay over the week in my apartment, nobody would disturb us. But couldn’t it be too suspicious? You missing for a week at the same time as the coach? I love that you want to help me and it took a lot of braveness from you to ask me this. I can see it in your eyes. But didn’t we both agreed on taking things slow? You’re setting the pace and I follow.” Jaehyun held his hand tight, letting out soothing pheromones to calm the stiff and tense omega lightly. Swallowing lightly Taeyong breathed a few times until his thoughts were crystal clear.

“Nobody will know that I’m helping you. The team will probably take the week off and relax. And even if not, I could come up with the lie that I need to study or that I’m sick. Fever always works. Nobody would be able to come up with the idea of us sharing this week together. You’re gone due to personal reasons, there is no space for any assuming. My friends have my back if someone should ask where I am. And this is just an option that I could help you out with. But I could understand if you don’t want it because you have other things going on in your head right now. However, maybe we should forget it.” 

Why did he say that? Out of nowhere? Why was he that direct and weird now that he was with Jaehyun? Dumb emotion. Shy his cheek started to blush when they were surrounded by the alpha's big rough palms that were still soft to the touch. Leaning in his eyes fluttered close, feeling the pheromones surrounding his body. Jaehyun leaned forward, placing a long kiss onto his forehead before leaning back again. that pulled them apart Looking with big eyes at Jaehyun.

“It’s alright Tae. Don’t say it. We talk about something that you want and that is coming up soon. I just want to be sure that you know what you wish for. We just revealed our feelings and I didn’t want to overwhelm you right away with dropping the rut bomb at the weekend. It would have been weird to mention my rut. Too rushed. In my eyes, it would have been inappropriate and rude. Like, ‘Hey, now that we’re together, do you want to share my rut with me that’s happening in two weeks?’. Guess you would have thought I just want to be with you for sex or your body as well. I just assume it, not saying that you would. You thought the same about you so we’re in one boat. I don’t want you to think that I’m only with you to use your body for my liking. Or just for sex. Or to make it seem like this is the thing I want from the beginning. I love you for what you are and yourself and not because I want to use you for sex. God no.”

“I wouldn’t have thought that. But-”

“You just say this to calm me down Taeyong.”, sighing Jaehyun slumped down his shoulders, swallowing before he dared to look back into his eyes.

“I just don’t want to rush things. Don’t want to overwhelm you. To pressure you is the last thing I want, it could damage our relationship. I had a lot of bad relationships and I don’t want to ruin ours too. I want to make things work out between us. Just because we’re a thing doesn’t mean you have to help me with my rut. I survived my own multiple times without a partner. I don’t even fucking know if you shared a rut with someone or not. Don’t feel pressured or forced because we’re in a relationship. Or that you owe me anything. I want to know you comfortable, going your pace and do everything freely without someone telling you to do anything to return a favor.”

“I don’t feel pressured, okay? Nor forced. And I appreciate it that you don’t want to rush this, I don’t want either, and that you accepting my pace. I just want to be there for you, to help you. I-I, gosh, I can’t describe it but something deep inside of me makes me feel like that. A happy, exciting feeling. I want to help you because I want to. Not because I want to return you a favor. Alright? I’m telling you this with my clear mind.”

Jaehyun rubbed their noses together, looking straight into the deep brown orbs. 

“Taeyong, let me ask you something in return and I want you to answer me honestly. No matter what I’m going to ask. Your opinions matter too.” 

“Depends on which one you’re going to ask?”

“Do you want to truly want to help me with my rut? No matter what I think or say?”

Of course, Taeyong wanted to help Jaehyun. A rut without an omega to help was painful. Just like heat was for omegas without an alpha. Bearable to go through but painful. Unfortunately, there was no medication for alphas to go over it. Omegas had heat suppressants that they could take if they didn’t want to go into heat. But alphas had none of that. Taeyong didn’t want to do this out of pity or to felt pressured. As he already said to Ten, he loved Jaehyun. That was the reason why he wanted to help. Just the imagination made him go crazy. Blushing he played with the hem of Jaeyun’s shirt. If he would help the alpha, they would deepen their bond further. Feeling each other on another level. Being intimate was a big step and Taeyong was willing to take it. Being as close and connected as deep as possible. 

Shivering by the imagination of Jaehyun surrounding him from all sides, to make him finally his, he shook his head lightly. Taeyong wanted to give himself completely to the alpha. Jaehyun wasn’t a stranger to him anymore. He was his damn boyfriend now. They shared a week and a few days a room in the camp, cuddled multiple times. Gosh, Taeyong even let Jaehyun scent him! Nodding careful he bit into his tongue carefully. And they knew each other for three months. There was no problem for him because he trusted Jaehyun with his life. Which the alpha protected dozen times already. This was the pace Taeyong wanted to set.

“I want to help you. No matter how much you are against this. Or whatever is going on in your mind right now, this is my opinion after all. But I don’t want you to force yourself to help me if you think it is too early. Or to feel pressured, not ready because this between us is so new. I have made my decision. I want to help you.”

“There are a lot of risks if we are doing this. You know that right?”, the alpha added with a raised eyebrow. Worry reflecting in his eyes.

“I know.”, whispering Taeyong closed his eyes for a moment until the alpha asked him to open them again.

“Do you know the risks? The ones I’m talking about? We both are not mated which can lead to a big problem. Cause if an alpha shares a heat with an omega, can lead to a mating mark. It’s in our DNA. If we should mate on accident we can not make this undone. Once mated, forever mated. I will be en by my instincts, needs, and lust to know what is right and what’s wrong. I’m just driven by my instincts. Not until I get my relief and get my mind back.”

“I know that this could happen. It was the main reason why I didn’t share a heat or rut with my ex. His parents were too worried that we would mate on accident. I know the risks. It can happen, but at the same time, I know that it won’t happen between us. I love and trust you Jaehyun. No matter how much you lose control over yourself and give in your instincts, I know you would never dare to hurt me. There can be ways to prevent this. Right?”

“There are but I’m still worried. If we should do this, I would ask my doctor for a piece of advice.”, smiling lightly Jaehyun kissed the top of his head. “If you are ready to take this step, I’ll follow.”

“If...if you don’t feel forced to do this? I mean, do you want to share the week with me? Didn’t ask you and I want to know your opinion as well. It is such an intense and private topic so. You’re good to go through the rut by yourself, I know that. And I can understand if you say no because of this.” Taeyong said with an amused but pitiful expression when he pointed at his body. 

“May not have the typical omega body or butt, or tights or whatever there is to make an alpha happy.” Shoulder shrugging Taeyong gave the older a soft smile, giggled when he was kissed on his nose. Jaehyun had to snort lightly in unbelieving. Taeyong was talking bullshit. He was perfect in his eyes. So, so perfect. Perfect legs, a well-trained butt, soft skin, flat tummy, and a gorgeous face. Hugging him tight he pressed his nose into his temple, planting a long kiss there. Sighing he kissed his nose. 

“Stop saying such dumb things. Do you ever look at yourself? Ever noticed how many alphas are staring at you? Trying to hit on you? I would kill and die for you Taeyong. Fight anyone who is daring to try stealing you away from me. It means so much to me that you asked. You trust me with your soul and heart and it is the biggest proof of trust someone can bring to his partner. A rut or a heat is showing off the person's true nature, following his instincts. Omegas are submissive while alphas are demanding and dominating. It is such a big act of faith to ask for this. And I am not having to force myself. I want you to be the one to help me with my rut. I truly want this but I have concerns. This would affect your university life, lectures, seminars an-”

“Do you never stop thinking about the things that could happen? Shut up for once idiot.” Groaning Taeyong dashed forward to connect their lips. Hands buried in his hair, pulling lightly at it. “I have friends who can give me their notes. I want to be the one helping you. I could go to the doctor as well and ask him for tips and emergency contraception to avoid a pregnancy. We can prevent a few things in an uncontrolled state yours. Just push that realistic Jaehyun away for a few minutes and decide with your heart, and-”

“Okay. Let’s do it.”

Taeyong took his head a bit away in confusion. Did he just hear right? Jaehyun said yes? Did he agree? Observing his eyes for any regrets or pulling back he swallowed slightly. Massaging the alphas skull softly.

“So this is, well, final? You just said yes? Did I hear this right? We-”

“We’re going to spend the week with each other. With me being in rut. But there will be a few rules as well which you may need to understand. I just want to avoid as many risks as possible.”

“I do. There are more risks than just the mating mark. I will make an appointment with my doctor to get the morning-after pill or another contraception to avoid a pregnancy. I thought about this already secretly.”

Smiling bright Taeyong yelped high pitched when Jaehyun took his face, pulled him close, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

“Then you only need to tell me what kind of sweets you like. A rut is taking a lot of omegas as well, exhaust them mentally and physically. And what you want to eat or what drink. I want to take care of you even if I’m a slave to my instincts.”

Jaehyun laid Taeyong onto the couch carefully, climbed on top of him. Hovering over the omega with his elbows beside his face. Their faces barely touching. Kissing him over and over again. Taeyong had to press his hands against his chest at some point to breathe properly. His lips were swollen lightly and he needed a small break. 

“Concerning your rut, I need to tell you something.” Gasping he looked into the lust-filled eyes of Jaehyun. “I, um, this is kinda embarrassing but I never share a heat or rut with an alpha. Nor did I ever take a knot.” 

Breathing shivering Taeyong felt the blood rushing in his ears out of nervousness. Jaehyun was just hovering above, staring at him straight with a blank expression. Why didn’t he say something? Why stayed he quiet? Was it that bad? Or disgusting? Or worse? Taeyong felt so small and pathetic. Pressing his lips into a thin line he wanted to roll off the couch. Jaehyun held him by his shoulder, worshiping his face with butterfly kisses. Smiling he leaned in for a kiss that was soft at the same time but also showing his affection towards the omega. Caressing his skin as if it was made out of ice thin glass.

“You’re going to be the death to me. How can you be so perfect and innocent at the same time?” Careful he let their lips touch but not enough to make it into a kiss. “It’s only making me see how perfect you are and how much you trust me. I’m glad and overwhelmed in happiness that I can be the first alpha that you are sharing his rut with. I feel honored Taeyong. I do. It’s nothing bad that you never did this before. But, you had your first intimate interactions already, right?”

“Y-yeah. I had sex already just not the rut and heat thing. I have to admit I’m nervous and know only a few things because our teachers back in school were dumb and I had no parents to share their experience with. But I’m willing to share the first rut I’m going to experience with you and hope that it won’t be the last.”

“Hope so too. But with this secret revealed, it changes a few things.”

“That would be?”, curious the omega wrapped his arm around his neck, holding him close. 

“Our relationship has only begun and I don’t want my rut to be the first intimate sex experience we have together. I want our first time, without instincts driving us crazy, to be special. Not rushed. Not forced by something similar. Where we take our time to make it something to think of in the future. Something we both want to remember of. I don’t want to make a quick fuck. I want to suffocate you in affection and love. Because it is you and you deserve it.” Leaning forward he kissed his nose softly.

“I like this idea.”, Taeyong whispered blushing, caressing Jaehyun’s chest carefully. “But this means we would do that this or-”

“There is no exact date when it’s gonna happen. It just needs to happen before my rut is taking over control which is in two weeks. We can’t say, ‘Okay, let’s have sex on that Wednesday at that time’, totally mood killer. When the moment is right, it will happen. Maybe when we lay in bed and cuddle while watching a movie or just out of nowhere. But, you are still sure you want to do this? To one hundred percent? If you feel insecure or scared, please tell me. I totally understand.”

Nodding shy Taeyong bit his tongue when he felt heavy breathing through the alpha's chest. Wrapping his arms quick around Jaehyun’s neck he pulled himself up to hide his blushing face in it. Also to inhale his scent of course. Jaehyun supported his weight with one hand on the cushion, the other wrapped around the omegas back in a protective manner. 

“I hate to kill the mood but know that we talked about my rut, it’s time to talk of your heats as well. Would you like me to help you through your heats as well?”

“I do. Not because I want you to give me something in return because I helped you with your rut. Omegas are the most vulnerable and fragile during their heats. Needy and seeking protection. I just feel safe whenever you are around or just if I hear your voice. I want you to help me, yeah.”

“Alright. I’d love to help you.”

“It’s just,”, sighing Taeyong lifted his gaze up to Jaehyun’s face. “Through the heat drug in the camp a few months ago, my cycle is messed up. Disturbed to put it into words. I wanted to make an appointment with my doctor anyway to calculate when it will happen next time.”

“That’s possible?”

“They run a few tests and the results just tell the corresponding period. I always have heat suppressants with me. Just n case if it should hit me anytime.”

“I didn’t know that. What a good coach and boyfriend I am huh?”

Tilting his gaze over to the window Jaehyun wrapped his arms only tighter around the omega, sitting back up, and pulled him along. Burying his nose in his hair to smell him. Blowing out some air in frustration. It was still nagging at him that he couldn‘t help him back then and that Taeyong was still dealing with side effects or consequences of the drug was hurting him too. Stubborn he held Taeyong like that, even if he tried to get out of his tight grip. Snorting annoyed Taeyong bit into the skin of the alpha, caressing his chest, trying to distract him.

“Jaehyun.”, he grunted muffling. “Let go. Right. Now.”

“Don’t want to.” Smirking the alpha closed his eyes, hushed the omega with a finger on his lips when he wanted to speak.

“I’m not mad at you for not telling me. This is something private and intimate. Way too personal to talk with me about it back then. When I was just your coach. But otherwise, there are no side effects?”

“No. I’m good, really. I saw the therapist multiple times to talk and the doctors assured me that I’m fine. The heat cycle is the only problem that I still have. The drug back then was as strong as three heats at once and I didn’t have any since then. They just didn’t come up. I was told that my body was too exhausted and skipped my last two heats because it experienced already three. The drug was so designed that the body is tricked into believing it had three normal heats even if it wasn’t true. Drugs are shit. However, I will ask my doctor for help if I get there for the pills.”

“And my rut couldn‘t trigger your heat? Commonly, an alpha in rut or heat can trigger the cycle of his partner. Means, I could trigger your heat with my rut.”

“Another thing to ask my doctor. Just don’t think that this is your fault. This is in the past and an already closed chapter of our lives. We want to look forward, right? To create OUR future. A good future without the past chasing us.”

“Mhmm.” Jaehyun rubbed his eyes exhausted, smiled weakly when Taeyong kissed him this time before he started scenting him. 

Taking a deep inhale he pressed Taeyong close, focusing on his scent that was surrounding him like a blanket. Focusing on the warm body pressed next to him. Trying to forget the past and what bad had ever happened to them at the same time. Leaving the dreamland with opening his eyes were met by darkness. Putting his hands around Taeyong’s waist Jaehyun closed his eyes again to go back into the land of dreams and happiness. The omega was kneeling right now over his lap, arms wrapped around his head to make the alpha feeling taken care of and loved. Jaehyun’s face pressed caring into his stomach. Fingers massaging his skull softly. Taeyong wanted to give Jaehyun some affection and care back that he had offered and showered him in during the last few months. A light giggle left his mouth when Jaehyun pulled him close as if someone wanted to separate them. Humming a small melody he remembered, Taeyong focused on massaging, staying silent otherwise.

“You’re okay Jaehyun? During the last months, you care for me show much without me giving you something back. I want to know how you are feeling as well. Want to know what you think, what you fear, what you want to achieve, and just how you are doing. Deep down inside of you. I can not read your expressions yet and I just want to know what’s going on in the mind of my boyfriend. Because I want to be the good omega for you just like you are the perfect alpha for me. I know, I’m not the typical omega. I’m not giggling all the time or want to dress up every day to impress someone. Or style me that much. Irks, that’s so not me. But I’m still an omega.”, he said slowly with a calm voice. Taeyong thought back to the multiple times Jaehyun helped him out. How he soothed him when he was down, how he made sure that he was fine, that he was eating enough when they were out with the team, making sure he wasn’t overdoing practice. 

And Taeyong? What had he done for Jaehyun in return? Nothing. He hadn’t done anything so far for the alpha. He just took and took without giving something in return. But this was over now. They were together and he wanted to make it right. Equal. Breathing slowly Taeyong waited if Jaehyun would answer before he continued.

“I want to be there for you if you feel sad or homesick. This could be the case because LA is so far away. I want to be the one that makes you feel at home just with a simple hug. I-I want to do all the things you have ever done to me for you. I’m an omega, not the typical one, but I still want my alpha to be happy. To feel so comfortable with me. Comfortable enough to reveal the other sides that are sleeping deep inside of Jung Jaehyun. The sad, the weak, the annoyed, the frustrated, helpless one, just every side I wasn’t able to discover yet.”

“Alphas do never show their weak sides. Mostly.” Jaehyun rested his chin against Taeyongs chest so he could look up to him. “Thanks due to society you know? Alphas are supposed to be strong all the time, brave and powerful. Guess society mostly forgets that alphas have feelings as well. Concerning the persons I love or the ones that are close to me, I’m not afraid or behold to show my weak side. I don’t have a problem showing it to the people I love. Especially not to the omega I fell in love with during the last few weeks. We went through so much together and I saw all sides of you but I’m sure there is still more to explore.”

Jaehyun closed his eyes enjoying when Taeyong stroke his forehead down to his cheek and jawline. Pouting the omega kissed the alphas closed eyes, holding onto him like a lifeline.

“I appreciate it Taeyong. That you want to be there for me just as I am for you. I love you for that. And I love you in general. Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me for something that is natural.”

They both enjoyed the hug, the nuzzling into each other's embrace. Especially Jaehyun who had to admit that he missed these kinds of moments a lot. He had his face resting back against Taeyong’s stomach while the other had his face buried in his hair. Careful and sneaky Jaehyun took the hem of the omegas shirt, pulling it up to his chest slowly. When his face met the bare skin he held the shirt up, noticing the small grumble from above. Taeyong must be napping right now. Breathing slowly Jaehyun started to plant featherlight kisses onto the soft, milky skin of the omegas stomach. He couldn’t hold himself back and sucked at a few areas, leaving small hickeys. Taeyong hummed enjoying, rubbing his nose deeper into the hair. A big growl was interrupting the comfortable silence and Jaehyun pulled back in surprise. Looking chuckling at Taeyong whose cheeks were colored in light pink.

“Is there someone hungry?”, he asked nagging, tilting his head back to the skin he had been busy with the last five minutes. Taking in the sight of his work he had done. Small hickeys were adorning his skin. Small enough to not be able to be seen through a white shirt. Just if he would change clothes they could be seen. Taeyong shrugged helplessly with his head, looking down at himself. Taking the shirt higher he looked at his stomach surprised. Eyes wide open.

“When did you?! What if someone sees this?”

“Nobody will see it even if you have a white shirt on. Just when you get dressed they will be able to be spotted. They are gone until tomorrow morning. But let’s focus back on this problem.”, grinning the alpha stroke with his hand over Taeyong’s stomach until he hit his hand away.

“Can’t have you starving. I’m going to order now.”

“Okay. Where was your bathroom again?”

“You do not remember? Not after all these times, you stayed over?”, amused Jaehyun rolled his eyes. Ruffling his hair. “Next to the bedroom.”

“Oh, shut up. I’m blind due to being in love. Which is your fault. Anything is fine by the way.”

Taeyong got up, walking straight into the bathroom he locked the door behind him. After being done he washed his hands, stared at his reflection in the mirror. Curious he lifted his shirt once more, taking in the small hickeys. Silent he moved his index finger over them, smiled deep in love. 

Did he was so gone while napping to not feel this? Oh damn. Next time he needed to be awake. Well. This went better than he had expected. He and Jaehyun would share the rut in two weeks. Holding his heated cheeks he swallowed, wiggled his feet in excitement. After a deep breath, he straightened his shirt and headed out of the bathroom. Jaehyun was on the couch, watched some TV.

When he smelled Taeyong’s sweet scent he turned his head around immediately, smiled.

“The food is here in twenty minutes. Why don’t you tell me what sweets and drinks you like and I make notes and get the things for you during my rut?”

Plopping next to Jaehyun he leaned back, tried to come up with every single thing he loved to eat during his heats. The older made some notes on his phone, nodded agreeing. When the omega had mentioned everything Jaehyun muted the TV, looked at Taeyong with a questioning face.

“How are you handling your rut? Got any system? Like, how you deal with your rut and eating? When my friend or I go into heat, we’re supporting each other. Cooking food, make sure the other stayed hydrated, and so on. Mind revealing this small alpha secret?”

“A rut isn’t that different to a heat. Alphas have the urge to fuck, get their omega into submission to show off who is having the power, and of course to breed. To make sure to make pups with their genes. Alphas have only thoughts for that, except the times one wave is over and they have their minds back for a small time. In which they eat, change the sheets, or everything else. To make sure that I eat and drink enough I already prepare the meals for the whole week. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, snacks and make sure to have enough water in my bedroom. That’s my system. With you with me this time I need to cook the double amount and I want you to have something you like as well. Any specific meal you want?”

“I’m sure everything you cook is wonderful.” Smiling he put a kiss onto the alphas chin, curling his toes lightly. “But I’ll text you the snacks I love.”

“Perfect. So, that guy you had your first time with, who was he?”

“Is there someone curious and jealous even?”, laughing cute Taeyong looked at the other.

“Just curious. Won’t hurt to know a few things. I mentioned my ex already and now I want to know some of your past. And he never knotted you. So either way, he was too young or didn’t want to.”

“Back in high school, I was in a relationship with an alpha. We had a few classes together and ended in the same group for a project. We got close and everything else until we got together. First boyfriend if you want to know. After eight months of being in a relationship, I wanted to ask him if he would want to help me but his parents were against it. We still had sex out of our cycles. It is not my very first time, don’t worry. I’m not a virgin anymore concerning sex. Rut and knots, yes. But this was years ago and I wasn’t in a relationship since then.”

“My last relationship was two years ago as well so let’s start new together..”

Placing his arm around Taeyong’s shoulder he pulled him closer, nuzzling his nose into his hair. Giggling Taeyong tucked his head under his chin, closing his eyes. Growling annoyed the older looked up when the doorbell rang. Excusing he got up, grabbed his wallet, and paid the delivery guy. Walking with their orders into the living room he let Taeyong decide which movie they should watch together.

“When do you need to be home?”

“What time is it?”

“Past 9 pm.”

“So late already? Why is time passing by so fast.”, sighing he scratched his head. “First lecture is tomorrow at 1 pm. I have to get up at 11 am so I should go sleep at midnight. Um, let’s say 11 pm? I have to get the bus up to campus.”

“Let me call you a cab. That way you can stay longer and you make it safely back home. I pay for it, don’t worry. I do everything to have you a bit longer for myself. Knowing that our time is ticking.”

“I know.”

Whining Taeyong grabbed his box with curry, eating it slowly. Sitting cross-legged on the couch he looked at the TV. Jaehyun chuckled, leaned back, and ate his meal as well. With their boxes empty Taeyong laid down on the couch, resting his head in the older lap, starring up to Jaehyun. The alpha had one arm on the backrest, the other laying softly on his stomach, caressing it. Taeyong used the moment to just watch Jaehyun. Sure, he could watch him on the field during practice, but this was something different. More private and deeper. Smiling he moved onto his side, facing the TV. Purring quiet when the big strong hand of the alpha was scratching his weak spot at the neck again. 

“You meanie.”, he said sighing satisfied, eyes falling shut immediately. “Don’t use my weakness against me.”

“I never heard you purring before.”, smirking Jaehyun lifted Taeyong’s head, placed it onto a pillow.

Laying behind the omega Jaehyun sneaked his arms carefully around the slim body of Taeyong, pulled him close to his body. Moving his nose up and down his neck he closed his eyes, listened to the fading sounds of the TV. It was so comfortable and relaxing to just lay here. To hold the younger close, not having to fear making a mistake that could break out chaos. Shoulders slumping forward he sighed quietly. Hand demanding on the omegas stomach, smiled when Taeyong placed his on top, intertwined them.

“You know, you could stay over tonight as well. Your lecture starts at 1 pm. And there is enough time for you to get ready if you are at home at 11 am. Which means you could stay here and sleep until 10 am, get some delicious breakfast, and do you know what is the best?”

“Not quite. But you’re gonna tell me now I guess?”

Chuckling Taeyong focused on the screen, shivering when Jaehyun kissed his ear shell. 

“We could lay in bed tonight, cuddle as much as you need, and watch some weird movies or cartoons. And in the morning I’m able to wake up with you in my arms and the same do you. So what do you say?”

“But we set up rules, remember? Which you are going to break with this. I mean I’d love to but are you really sure about this? You brought up the rules.”

“I know.”, laughing Jaehyun hugged him tighter. “But I’m clingy. As you noticed by now. Just this once. I mean you can leave the building without being caught to leave my apartment. You can decline my offer and I call you a cab.”

“Nah, no. I stay. But I don’t have clothes to sleep in. Nor do I have a toothbrush.”

“You can get my clothes and I have a toothbrush for you. Don’t worry. Everything was taken care of.”

“Can I choose which clothes? Like, right now? We can cuddle later in your bed which is probably much more comfortable.”

Crawling out of the strong arms Taeyong jogged into the alphas bedroom. Opening the wardrobe he looked at the clothes, trying to decide which one he would like to put on. Armed with black sweatpants and a big shirt blue shirt he walked past Jaehyun who just entered the minute he left. Chuckling Jaehyun changed into his things, closed the wardrobe. Getting two water bottles and some snacks he went back into the bedroom. Seeing Taeyong sitting in the middle of the bed, playing with the remote of the TV. Getting onto it as well, slumping down beside him.

“What are we going to watch?”

“Should we watch a cliche movie or not?”

“How cliche?”

“Titanic.”

Taeyong looked with a serious expression at Jaehyun who busted out in laughter. Falling back he starred onto the ceiling, supporting his weight after on his elbow. Looking irritated at Taeyong.

“You’re kidding, right? Are you that type of guy that watches this?”

“My friend Haechan is. He loves romances. What about Spirited Away?”

“Let’s watch this.”

Sitting against the headboard Jaehyun opened his arms. Taeyong put the movie on, crawled over to Jaehyun, and looked onto his legs. Poking against it he looked demanding at Jaehyun who tilted his head questioning aside. Getting the hint the alpha spread his legs, watching Taeyong getting between them. Nuzzling his back against the alphas broad chest the omega exhaled happy, resting his head on the strong shoulder behind him.

Taking grateful for the water bottle Taeyong took a few sips, focused on the TV. At some time during the movie, Jaehyun placed his hands on Taeyong’s stomach. Chin resting on his shoulder, head softly leaned against his. Smiling sweetly when the omega let out a loud, cute yawn. Glancing over to the clock. When the movie was finished the omega curled his toes, stretched his arms. Rubbing his sleepy eyes.

“Why don’t we lay down and try to sleep? It’s past 11 pm and you are tired.”

“’M not.”, Taeyong said defending, turned his head towards the older pouting. “I’m awake.”

“Barely.”

Jaehyun kissed his cheek before he moved them. Laying on his back he let Taeyong rest his head on his chest, facing the TV. One arm lazy over Jaehyun’s stomach. Pulling the blanket over their bodies Jaehyun put on another movie to have some sound in the room. 

“Did you set an alarm Tae?”

“Mhmm.”

Totally focused on staying awake and focusing on the cartoon. Opening his eyes every time they shut close. It was adoring but hard at the same time. Stroking through the omegas grey hair Jaehyun pulled him closer.

“You’re ready fighting against the sleep.”

“If I sleep I won’t be able to feel your arms.”

“But you will wake up in them tomorrow morning. Which is something nice. Just like I can wake up in yours. We continue the cuddling session tomorrow morning and at the weekend. Promise. Now that I got you I’m not letting you go.”

“Sounds nice.”

Humming bright smiling Taeyong finally give in and held his eyes closed this time. Letting the movie and embrace of Jaehyun lullaby him into sleep. Jaehyun stopped the movie when he sensed the other being deep asleep. Leaving the last kiss onto his head he shut off the light.

“My sweet little omega. I love you.”, he whispered and tried to fall asleep as well. Seeking already for the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just soooo sweet, omg ><
> 
> Taeyong and Jaehyun FINALLY talked about their worries, thoughts and desires without any misunderstandings 💖 Aren't they just sugar?! The way they behave with another >< How soft Jaehyun was acting around Tae, completely different than on campus
> 
> I died inside when they just hugged and Jaehyun decided to plant dozens of hickeys onto Tae's stomach to leave some marks. I'm so weak for JaeYong 💖  
> And YEEEY! They going to experience the rut together.
> 
> Let's see what fate has prepared for them, shall we?
> 
> As always: Let me know what you think about this chapter!! I'd LOVE to read your opinions/thoughts etc. 💖  
> As you could see in the title: There is another art coming up! "Wednesday pt. 2" is coming Sunday!!  
> Have a nice day and see you Sunday!💖
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	43. Wednesday pt. 2

Ten was taking the stairs this time instead of the elevator. His muscles were aching from today’s practice but he was always up for a challenge. Exhaling grunting when he reached their floor he pushed the code into the display to unlock the door, pressing it open with his shoulder and bodyweight. Dropping his bag immediately he kicked the door close. Scratching his head slowly he stayed silent and just listened. Sounds were coming from the kitchen. Seemed like Johnny was already preparing dinner.

“Johnny? You’re home?”, he yelled, taking his bag from the floor.

It was silent for a few seconds until the alphas head was appearing out of the kitchen. Johnny walked over, hands behind his back to avoid dirtying anything. Going down carefully he peeked the omegas cheek.

“I’m already making dinner. It’ll be finished in twenty. You want to take a quick shower?”

“I’d rather like to take a bath. My legs are killing me.”

“Okay, following idea. We eat first, then you take your bath and after that, with you being relaxed, we talk about what happened last weekend.”

“Sounds good. I put my things away. I’ll join you soon.”

Humming Johnny headed back into the kitchen to make sure the food wouldn’t burn. In the bedroom Ten dropped his bag on the desk, throwing his clothes from practice earlier into the basket with the dirty laundry. He would take care of that tomorrow. Not today. Raising the arms above his head he stretched his limbs a bit, tilting his head aside to get rid of some pain. Paddling on socks into the kitchen Ten washed his hands before setting the table. When dinner was done they started to eat.

“How was your day?”, Ten asked to kill the silence around them.

“It was okay. I handed my paper over today and only need to finish the group project with my fellow students next week. What about you? How was practice?”

“Nah, not so good. My ankle snapped during the last rehearsal which annoyed me. Nothing bad tho. Kun got me a cold pack and it doesn’t hurt when I put pressure onto it.”

“You sure?”

Johnny reached out for Ten’s hand, caressed it worried. Nodding Ten smiled assuring, holding his hand tight.

“Totally. I checked before I headed home. Thanks for making dinner. It’s delicious.”

“I missed it somehow. During the stress we mostly just ordered. Saved us time and dirty dishes. This is something we should do more often again. Cooking and eating together. Or weshould chose a day or two in the week where we do this. But let’s talk later. I clean things up and you take your bath.”

“You already cooked. It’s only fair if I clean the kitchen.” Pouting Ten observed the overfilled counters and dirty pots. 

“Or we do it together.”

“Sounds better.”

“Okay. Cleaning the kitchen, then you are taking a bath, and after, we talk.”

Nodding agreeing Ten focused back on their meal. While Ten was washing and Johnny drying the dishes, they really didn’t talk. Just when they were done the omega took Johnny’s left cheek, pulled him down for a small kiss, and disappeared after in the bathroom. Johnny looked after him sighing, rubbing his neck. Lips pressed into a thin line he moved into their bedroom to prepare a few things. 

He wanted to talk with Ten in a chill atmosphere. Sleeves rolled up he started to put multiple pillows against the headboard, getting a few candles that he lightened up. Johnny was a romantic guy and knew that Ten was weak for these gestures. He had put his clothes that Ten loved onto the bed and rushed into the kitchen to get some wine. With two glasses and the bottle on the nightstand, he got changed as well before observing the scene.

He got the wine, the romantic atmosphere, some quiet music in the back, and the light was out in every room. There was only the omega missing. Resting his back against the wall he crossed his arms, waiting for Ten to arrive.

The omega was getting out of the bath until his skin was starting to protest. Sliding his arms through the sleeves of the robe he closed it, cursing at himself for not taking dry clothes for himself. Sighing he got out of the bathroom, stopping in confusion when the light was out. 

“Johnny?”, he called confused but walked towards the bedroom to get clothes.

The moment he stepped in he held his breath by the view. Candles of different sizes, big or small were brightening the room. Filling it with a nice vanilla scent. With small steps he walked further inside, noticing the clothes on the sheets. Arms were embracing his body, pulling him back softly until he collided with another person. Head-turning over his shoulder he smiled at Johnny who held him close.

“That’s so romantic.”, he whispered against his lips before kissing them. “When did you made this?”

“I’m not gonna tell. Now change and let’s head into bed.”

Ten put on the baggy clothes of the alpha, crawling into the bed. Sitting sideways against the headboard he pulled his leg close, watching Johnny pouring the wine into the glasses. Johnny had his arm on the wood of the headboard, head resting against his hand for support. Observing Ten silent while he was nipping at the wine. Feeling watched the omega tilted his head up, looking at Johnny.

“What?”, he asked amused, leaning deeper into the hill of pillows. Nuzzling his cheek against it. 

“Am I not allowed to look at my boyfriend? Or rather my fiancé?”

“It’s allowed. I like it when my alpha is giving me attention. Thanks for doing this by the way. For cooking dinner, preparing this small romantic event in here. It’s really nice and I just wanted to thank you for that.”

“I’m glad that you like it. If we talk about what happened, I wanted to let it happen in a nice atmosphere. Where we take our time without someone disturbing us and just focus on us. I was happy when you agreed this morning to come back. I know we were only two nights apart but it was uncommon. Unfamiliar because we never were separated besides a sleepover. The fight was another thing.”

Johnny stared silently at Ten when he was done. For most people, two nights were nothing and would compare it with weeks or whatever. But he had gotten so used to the feeling of falling asleep with the love of his life in his arms and waking up with him the next day. How his body was fitting perfectly into his. Johnny loved to fall asleep with having Ten pressed against him to know him safe and sound. Johnny loved it to spoon the small omega from behind, loved the feeling of their bodies fitted together like puzzles. It was his favorite position to fall asleep in since they moved together. With Ten being gone for two nights it had been a bit weird and hard for Johnny. Drinking the wine he observed the other who stayed silent.

“Let’s talk. Haechan and Taeyong annoyed me already about why we fought and if everything is alright or if there is anything they could do to help us. I’m grateful that they want to help but in the end, this is something between us. I avoided you these last two days to give us some space and time to reflect the fight.”, Ten said slowly, looking at the red liquid in his glass. “Or rather I needed time and space. Sorry for ignoring your calls but I just needed some space.”

“Don’t be sorry, I assumed that you needed space. I know that this is your way to process things so I didn’t want to pressure you. It’s alright. Important is that we’re having the conversation now. Do you know what Haechan heard?”

“Can’t tell. But we should talk about every topic that we had. The event, the next semester, your parents, just everything.” As calm as possible Ten drank a bit more before the glass was back on the nightstand. Arms crossed he looked up to Johnny, legs bent behind him. “Let’s start with the event, shall we?”

Johnny nodded and put the glass away as well to be able to focus on this. They started this conversation just like their fight had. The event where Ten would perform a solo and the duo with Kun. Johnny’s parents had set an important meeting that day that Johnny needed to attend as the heir to their law firm. To meet some of the other lawyers the firm worked with and one day he would to when he takes over the firm located in Seoul. His parents had totally forgotten about the performance event but they couldn‘t cancel the meeting. The real problem was that the meeting was held at the exact time as the event at the campus. Not quite at the same time but Johnny did not know if he would be on time for his solo performance. 

When he brought it up last weekend the reaction of Ten was understandable and justified. Between him and Ten were already tensions, caused by practice, papers, projects, and exams. That bomb of information had started the fight after all.

“I tried to talk with mom and dad over the last two days. But they can’t postpone the meeting or cancel. I told them that I have a time limit, no matter what they say. I’m trying my best to be there to see your performance.”

“But why can’t you just easily say no? You already had plans. They can not plan something and expect you to be there. You promised me to be there for my performance and it’s important to me. You can meet these partners another time but this performance event is just once.”

“I know that and they know as well. I try my best to be there, promise.”

“Don’t promise something that you may not be able to keep.”, sighing bitterly disappointed Ten stared onto his knees. Taking his glass he pouted lightly, moving it. “I know you are everything to your parents and they want you involved in their firm and just the best for you but you have a private life as well. But if you can’t miss that, I’m going to prepare myself mentally for you not being at the event. It’s fine.”

“It’s not and we both know that.” Johnny slid closer, rubbing the omegas tighs. “I’m going to be there Ten. I promise this because I know I can keep it.”

“We’ll see.”

Leaning back Ten pulled his legs in front of his body, knees up to the chest. Johnny hated to see his omega that sad. Arm placed lazy but firm on his waist he stayed close. The moment Johnny had told him that he wasn’t sure if he could be there on time, Ten thought he was swallowed into a black hole. Different emotions had hit him at once like a truck. Frustrated, sad, angry, betrayed. 

When Johnny started to soothe him with his scent he shook his head, head raised.

“Don’t start to soothe me know. We’re not even done. There is still the year abroad we have to talk about or the annoying questions of your parents but first the year abroad in California.”

Johnny let go of him, leaning a bit back when he declined the scenting. Swallowing hard he took a few breaths before he started to speak.

“I should have told you that I decided to send an application to another university for a year abroad overseas. That I got into the shortlist of candidates and was able to do an entrance test. Which I passed with the best ranking. This is why I was even more stressed and exhausted because I wanted to pass it you know? My professor suggested me to try to get one of the five limited scholarships for the year abroad. This is why I tried it. I never thought I’d make it so far but I passed the entrance test with the highest score. I still have a week until they want to know my answer or they give the spot to someone else.”

“And you fucking couldn‘t tell me earlier?”

“I don’t know.”, groaning Johnny pushed his dark brown hair back, staring into the room. “I didn’t know how you would react and we just got engaged. I kinda was afraid of your reaction.”

“You dropped so many things last weekend that lead to this misery. You didn’t try to talk with me about things step by step and just drop them at once? Johnny, we can talk about things. But you overwhelmed me with this information. As if a truck had been hitting me. I didn’t know how to react differently than to explode and yell at you. I was stressed and exhausted as well.”

“I know I should have started this different but my feelings were bottled up and I couldn‘t hold myself back anymore. I’m sorry that I overwhelmed you. That I brought you with this onto the edge of crying. I truly am.”

“I know that.”

Lips pressed into a thin line Ten held his empty glass up which Johnny refilled right away. It hadn’t been right to overwhelm the omega with all the news at once but he was overwhelmed as well! The results of the test came in a week after their engagement, the news of the meeting his parents set up came in last week before the thunderstorm. With both glasses filled they looked silent into each other's eyes. Ten licked his lips while moving lightly.

“Neither am I angry for you trying to get this scholarship nor do I hate you for telling me. I think I would have waited as well until I got the reply that I’m in. I-I just don’t know how to react to this news. I’m happy that you got the spot and it is something big. It’s…it’s just that this is for a whole year Johnny. A fucking year. 365 days with us being separated. You can get other insights, more knowledge and it’s a big opportunity for you. I’m happy but at the same time I'm angry and feel helpless. Because I think of the rough time that is coming with it. I just don’t know if we are able to do this. It’s too much of taking in right now. I’m stressed too you know?!” Desperate Ten stared at Johnny who nodded silent but didn’t do anything further. He just sat there and listened to know how his fiance was feeling about this.

“I have exams too, daily struggles like everyone else, the performance event is coming closer each day and on top of this information you shared with me last week and I’m on the edge of fucking going crazy!” 

Ten poured the wine down in one go out of frustration, getting off the bed to busy himself somehow. Walking up and down to get out some anger he stopped next to Johnny and refilled the glass. Fuck this. Fuck his otherwise reasonable view on everything. He just wanted alcohol right now. When Johnny gave him a worried expression he shook his head snorting, continuing to walk around the room. When the alpha was crawling towards him he held his hand out, glaring at him annoyed.

“Don’t try to calm me down if I don’t want to! Not this time Johnny. Just want to tell you my opinion about this which I won’t if you scent me right now.”

“Okay, I’m not trying. Just take a few deep breaths, that’s all I’m asking for.”

“Fuck you and your responsible attitude.”

Eye-rolling Ten sipped the wine, staring out of the window. Johnny knew better than to jump up and embrace the omega. Ten was truly pissed and fighting with his feelings and the best thing in this situation was to leave him alone. It didn’t happen often that Ten lost his temper so easily but if he did, it was damn serious. But Johnny felt so helpless when this happened. Ten was always fighting against any physical contact and sometimes locked himself away to calm down and get some space. Sitting there desperate he could only watch how Ten was drinking the wine like water to come down somehow. 

Just when he put the empty glass onto the windowsill the alpha straightened his posture right away, taking in every single step Ten was doing. The omega was rubbing his neck, scratching his head desperate.

“I just don’t know if I can do this Johnny. With us being apart for a whole year.”

Standing up alarmed Johnny stopped in front of the younger, keeping his space to not overwhelm him again. Crouching lightly to be on the same eye-level with a serious but concerned expression. Ten was furiously trying to hold back his tears while biting his lower lip, tilting his gaze away to not look in the other eye.

“Ten, look at me.”

“You can’t make me.”, he spat grumbling, crossing his arms. His voice breaking lightly at the end. “I just said that I don’t know if I’m able to do this. To be away from you for a whole year. We’re together for so long and I’m sure this is nothing we’re not capable to handle together but being separated that long? Ugh, I don’t know. I’m insecure about this. I want you to be happy, I support you and know that you need to take this because it is a huge opportunity. Stanford is one of the best law university. You would be dumb to reject it. You need to take it. Even tho I’m not sure if I’m capable of doing this. Maybe I get used to it after a while. But you need to take this offer.”

“We still need to talk about this when you’re calm and slept a night over this. It’s still a lot for you to process, I see that. I give you as much time as you need pup. Okay? No matter how you decide, I’ll accept it and help you as best as I can. Should I get another bottle of wine?”

Johnny smiled shortly when Ten just nodded. Daring to step over the safe zone of the omega he stroke his head softly before leaving. Ten’s shoulder slumped down in exhaustion when Johnny was out, rubbing his wet eyes furiously. Sitting on the end of the bed he rested his arm on his thighs, running his fingers furiously through his hair. Rocking his trembling body back and forth. Totally lost with fighting his feelings he didn’t notice Johnny returning. Taking the filled glass kindly Ten patted at his left, signing Johnny to join him. Mute the alpha joined him on the bed. Back of the knee touching the edge of it. Exhausted and weak Ten leaned into the body of the alpha. Face hiding halfway in his shoulder. 

Johnny put his arm slow around Ten’s back, kissing the top of his hair. 

“You don’t need to make up your opinion right now. As mentioned, I have a week until they need to know my answer. Stanford would be a huge opportunity, I’m not gonna lie. But I don’t want to leave you heartbroken behind.”

“You have to take this offer. This id s big chance, Johnny. This is important. I can wait it’s okay. You’ll regret this decision and will always be mad at yourself for not taking this opportunity because of me. I don’t want to stand between you and this. As already mentioned, I support you no matter what. And if you have to go away for a year, it has to be. I just need to accept this mentally and prepare myself for this. It’s fine.“

Ten shrugged with his shoulders helpless, continuing to drink his wine. When Johnny took his chin he took a deep breath. Mute he looked into the elder's eyes, trying to read them. The year with Johnny being abroad was nothing they couldn‘t handle. They were together for years, engaged and their flame love was still burning bright. 

“I should have let you know about this. No matter what, I love you and there is nothing in this world that is able to separate us. Why don’t we talk about this tomorrow morning? It was a long day for us. My parents do know that we’re taking our time with the wedding. I’m annoyed as well with their behavior. They raised me and controlled my life long enough and I talked some senses into their heads. I love them and that they are worried and just want the best for us, but enough is enough. It’s the last time I give in and go to that event but after I’m not doing that anymore. I let them know that they can’t treat us like children and that we’re living our lives as we want them.”

“I love them as well but they are just overdoing things sometimes.”, sighing Ten nuzzled his body more against Johnny’s. “You sure they don’t interfere anymore?”

“To one hundred percent. I was at their place yesterday and told them that they should mind their own business and leave us alone. Everything is taken care of. I promise. And even if they should, I threatened them with no contact for a month.” Grinning lightly Johnny kissed the spot between the omegas eyebrows, kissing his way down over his nose to his lip. The giggle that he heard was enough to know that Ten was in a better mood already. 

“That could help. They would never risk that. You’re their golden child.”

“It’s just their way of dealing with things. Don’t worry, they got it this time. Is there anything else you want to talk about? Anything?”

“I hate it when we are fighting. Makes me feel sick and bad.”

“Me too. But there is no mountain high enough to keep us apart for too long. Put your glass aside.”

Confused Ten put it onto the ground, yelped when Johnny dropped his upper body onto the back, pulling the omega with him. Their feet still touching the ground. Laying silent on his back Ten stare up to the ceiling before turning his head slowly towards Johnny who did the same.

“And now?” Confused Ten licked his lips, hands flat on his stomach.

Johnny took his hand silent, intertwining their fingers, and before looking back up to the ceiling. Getting no reply from the alpha he turned his head towards the ceiling as well. They just laid side by side on the bed, looking to the ceiling with soft music playing in the back. Sighing Ten moved his feet up and down, eyes closed. 

“I’m sorry for not being home often lately.”, the omega whispered after a while when the atmosphere was suffocating him slowly. “I wanted to give you space to study, to focus on practice for the event and I just noticed that we're drifting apart slowly. Not much, but a bit. We don’t take our time to cuddle during the day, only at night in bed. I guess practice and the knowledge of lacking body contact was annoying me. But I wanted to give you space.”

“I only have the project left you know?”, smiling Johnny turned onto the side, facing the omega. “I’m grateful that you gave me some space even tho you didn’t know the real reason why. Now I have more time and can suffocate you with hugs.”

“I just missed it. The cuddling, kisses, joking around with you, all of that. But I know that your major is time-consuming so I’m not disturbing your busy.”

“You can always come to me when you feel down or need some affection.”

“Know that.” Ten pouted when Johnny moved him onto his side, pulling him close. Hands-on his the alpha’s chest he caressed it softly, head up. “But I don’t want to disturb you from studying.”

“Do you have anything planned this weekend pup?”

“Not that I know off. Besides practice.”

“Cancel practice. I know it’s important but we are as well. I thought about making a trip to Jeju. I buy the tickets and book a hotel. We could leave all of our duties and priorities aside and focus on ourselves and relax. Like we did last winter when we were in Canada for skiing. Just enjoy life. You can still practice your performance but let’s do it. What do you think? To get refreshed and new energy. I think we can use a weekend away from reality.”

Ten smiled agreeing, robbing closer. Sneaking his arms carefully around Johnny he pressed his face into his chest and just enjoyed the affection. Letting the damn of emotions break into pieces he allowed the tears to roll out of his eyes. Johnny kept quiet when his shirt was getting wet from the tears. Pressing the younger closer he tucked his head under his chin, letting out pheromones to calm him down. Ten always let his emotions get bottled up and kept them hidden from everyone except him. 

“Let it all out, love. I’m always there to catch you when you fall. No matter how busy I am.”

“I-I’m sorry for yelling at you last week but I was stressed and the big news of Stanford was the cherry on top. I’m happy and support you because it’s a big chance you’re getting just once in your life. Say yes to the offer. We’re going to survive it. I love you. And I know that our love is strong to make it through the year apart. It’s not like you’re gone for ten years or twenty. One will be over sooner than we think. And it starts after the summer break?”

“Yeah. The semester starts there in September. But let’s talk about this tomorrow during the amazing breakfast I have in mind. Right now I want to drown you in affection and love.”

Smiling weak Ten tried to wipe the tears away, trying to disappear from the world in Johnny’s arm. Hiccuping quiet the omega pulled his legs close, clung to the alpha when he moved them more into the middle of the bed. When Johnny took his chin he tilted his head up sniffing.

“I want to get old with you Ten. I want you to be the mother of our pups, I want to start a family with you in the future. My love for you will never fade away or die out. You’re the owner of my heart and there will never be someone else be able to steal it. I swear on my life that you’re my one and only. My pretty, gorgeous breathtaking omega. Mine. I would even marry you before I have to leave but I don’t want to rush our wedding or mating. You deserve the world Ten. I love you.”

Ten stared speechlessly into his lover's eyes, swallowed. There was nothing else in this world that he wanted more than to start a family with Johnny. To have a few little pups running through their home, filling it with cheerful laughter. Little copies of them. Blushing by the imagination he pressed deeper into Johnny’s body. Leaning in for a kiss Ten looped his arms seeking comfort around Johnny’s neck, chuckled slightly when Johnny pulled the blanket over their legs. Tucking it under their bodies he leaned over to get the omegas wine. Caressing his neck lovely, Johnny watched the younger nipping the wine slowly. 

“We’re going to be alright love.”, the alpha whispered calmly, cheek resting on his head.

“I want to start a family with you too. As soon as we mated and done with university. I like the image of our little pups playing in our home, how we raise them together. I want that too and want you to be the father.” 

“I’d say, let’s start making pups right now, but it’s too early. But one day in the future we’re going to start a family. A big one.”

“How big?” Curious Ten licked the wine off his lips, looking with big eyes up to the alpha. “How many pups do you want to have?”

“Three or four? I want to have more than one. So the pup has some siblings to play with. I know how it is to be a single child and so do you and I always wanted to have siblings. What about you?”

“I like the number. Three sounds nice. Can we move then into a big house? With a backyard and maybe a pool? A bit out of the center of the city? I save some money to at least pay for it as well. I don’t want you to buy everything just because your wealthy. It’s going to be our house so I want to pay for it as well.”

“I give you everything you wish for. I like the image of our home full of pups. Sounds lovely. As soon as I’m back from Stanford, I have another semester until the final exam and then I’m done and can start working as a lawyer in the law firm of my parents. Then we can think of the next steps. Alright?”

Whispering a small ‘Alright’ as an answer, Ten gave Johnny the empty glass before closing his eyes. Taking a deep breath. He didn’t want to drown in alcohol or he would wake up with a huge headache. The heavy pheromones and scent that Johnny let out calmed him down, making his mind dizzy before he drifted off into a light slumber. Johnny was right. Their love was strong enough and they would be able to make it through the rough times that would come. They would make it somehow. They always had.

At the cinema, a few kilometers away, stood Haechan who starred at his phone for the 14th time in the last five minutes. Slowly but steady was he getting nervous. Mark had apologized to him and said they should meet in front of the cinema due to a few things he needed to manage. Unfortunately, they had to ditch the lunch he had invited him to, but it wasn’t the end of the world. They agreed to meet in front of the building at 8 pm cause the movie would start thirty minutes later but it was already 8:20 pm. Pouting lightly he straightened his jacket. Thinking if he should call Mark. Not that he would ditch this as well. That would be mean. Maybe he would do it again. Ditching him. 

Licking his lips nervous the omega dialed his alphas number. When someone called his name he turned around, sighed relieved when he spotted Mark. Burying the phone in his pocket he gave Mark a soft smile.

“I’m so, so sorry Haechan. That I am that late and that I had to ditch our plans for lunch. I’m an ass, I know. My father asked me to help him with something which I couldn‘t decline. I’m so sorry, I hope you didn’t wait that long.”

“You’re here now. That is all that matters.”, Haechan replied smiling, hugged Mark in return when he was pulled into an embrace. “Let’s get inside, shall we? The movie will start no matter if we are there or not.”

“You are right. Come. Do you want any snacks?”

“Don’t need to, but-”

“I don’t take a no. We’re getting popcorn and something to drink.”

Hand in hand they headed inside. Mark got the tickets and the snacks that Haechan took. They made it to their seats when the commercials ended. Right on time. Dropping his bag on the free seat next to his Haechan took off his jacket, put it over his backpack. They had a couple seat which made it easier for the omega to take some of the popcorn from Mark. Leaning back he took a deep breath.

“Which movie are we watching again?”, leaning over to Mark Haechan looked at him nervously. 

“Forgot the name but my friends recommend it to me. It’s a horror movie, that’s all I can tell. If it should be too scary, say it and we leave.”

“Don’t want to ruin this. No. I’m staying.”

Looking serious at Mark he turned his head to the screen. Cuddling a bit into Marks side. The first half of the movie was normal, nothing too suspicious. But the longer the movie went, the scarier it was getting. Why did he let Mark convince him to watch a horror movie? Screaming scared when someone was killed disgustingly with a chainsaw he hid his face in Mark's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. Mark melted inside of Haechan’s cuteness. 

Wrapping his arms around the trembling thing he kissed his forehead. When the screaming of the actors ended he dared to look up, blinked a few times. Fearing to see another horrifying scene. When Mark handed over the popcorn he took it without questioning, eat it to keep himself a bit busy. 

Every time a bad scene came up he hid his face halfway behind Mark’s shoulder. Brave enough to watch it with one eye open. Mark just held him, explained to him whispering what was happening when Haechan hid his face behind his body. 

Haechan didn’t even notice how the movie ended. Way too busy with hiding himself behind the alpha. Trying to forget would just have watched. Mark stroke through his hair softly, noticing that the lights were put up again.

“Haechannie.”

“Is it over?”

“Yeah. The lights are on as well already. Let us take our leave. You good to go?”

Nodding brave Haechan put on his jacket, grabbed his bag. Staying close to Mark Haechan took a deep exhale when the cold air of the night was hitting his face outside. Head put back he closed his eyes, calmed his nerves down. Never ever would he watch a horror movie like that. Not even if Mark would beg on his knees. 

Ripped out of his thoughts when a car honked he stared confused at the expensive-looking BMW in front of them. A man in his middle forties waving smiling at them.

“Guess I forgot to tell you that my dad is picking us up. He said he wouldn’t want us to go by foot or bus at this hour. Even if I said it would be no problem. But he said ‘Mark, if you are out there with an omega at this our, I’m picking you up. The streets are dangerous at night’. As if I’m a baby or something. I know how to fight or protect us.”, shoulder shrugging Mark put his arm around Haechan’s waist. The omega just stared shocked at him. Please what? His father was picking them up?

“That is your dad? This is so embarrassing! I’m shaking and pale. Not the perfect advantages to meet your parents.”

Whining Haechan closed his jacket, following the older towards the car. When Mark opened the door of the back, he helped the omega inside, following him close after.

“Hey, dad. Thanks for picking us up.”, grinning Mark looked at his father, buckled himself up.

“No problem.”, the adult said, turning his upper body to have a better look at them. Especially at Haechan to greet him. “Hello, I’m Mark's father. But you can call me Sungho. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure is on my side, Mr. Lee. I’m Haechan.”, he said politely, bowed lightly with his upper body.

“Please call me Sungho. Mark told me a few things about you but not that you are that pretty.”

“Dad! Just drive okay?!”

Embarrassed Mark laughed, giving the omega an apologetic look when his father started to drive away. Haechan blushed lightly, tilting his gaze down. Mark just starred out of the window, listening to the music. Haechan observed in the meantime the inside of the car. It was really nice. Leather seats, no sounds from the outside were getting inside. It was as if he had earphones on. Leaning back he looked at Mark who was looking at him as well.

They stayed silent during the ride. Getting out of the car when they reached the house Haechan looked surprised at Mark when he took his bag.

“I can carry it!”, he said surprised when Mark just simply took his hand and led him into the house.

“I know but I want to. You hungry?”

“A bit. Why?”

“Dad, are there any leftovers of dinner?”

“I think so. Why don’t you both go up to your room and I bring you the heated food up?”

“That’s lovely. Thanks, dad.”

Slipping out of their shoes Haechan and Mark walked up the stairs, disappearing in the alphas bedroom. Sitting on the edge Haechan watched Mark dropping his bag next to it, hands on his hips.

“Do you want to, don’t know, take a shower? Or get changed? You remember where the bathroom is?”

“If this wouldn’t be a bother? I kind of sweated a lot during the movie. I got nervous and scared you know. I wouldn’t even take that long! I still know where the bathroom is.”

“Of course not! You would never bother! Come, I show you the things you can use.”

Opening his bag Haechan get out his things, followed the alpha into the bathroom that was next to his room. Placing his things onto the small stool Mark explained where everything was and that he could use it as well. Closing the door after Mark changed into something comfortable and jogged downstairs where he met his parents in the kitchen. Grabbing some water he leaned against the counter, looked at them when he noticed their gazes.

“What?”

“Your father just told me that this Haechan is a cute one. Where is he?”

“He’s taking a shower. During the movie, he jumped at a scary scene and threw the popcorn all over his body. He’s cute. ‘M not denying this. So, where are the leftovers?”

“In the microwave. We will leave you two alone. When do you both need to get up?”

“Haechan has no lectured neither do I. Do you both have to work tomorrow?”

“No. But don’t worry, we leave you guys alone until you are up. But Mark, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Including sexual acts.”

“Dad. Please. Can we please not have this talk now? Haechan and I are not really together. We’re dating and I don’t want to fuck this up again.” Groaning Mark took the leftovers out of the microwave, left the kitchen with a bottle of water. To have this talk was the last thing he wanted to have right now. Setting everything up in his room he typed something on his phone until he was called. Walking towards the bathroom he leaned his head against the door questioning.

“Haechan? Everything alright?”

“No. I forgot my pants I wanted to sleep in. Could you borrow me one of yours?”, Haechan asked quietly. 

“Sure. Wait a minute.”

Haechan hit his head against the door in annoyance. Why did he forget his pants? Shaking his head he flinched when there was a knock after a few seconds. Opening the door a crack he took grateful the sweatpants of Mark, closed the door right after immediately. Slipping into it he put the used towels over the bathtub cause he didn’t know where to place them. With his other clothes in his arms, he walked barefoot into Mark's bedroom. Pushing his clothes into his bag he joined Mark on the bed, took the plate with the meal, and started to eat.

“Can we put on something funny to watch? Or just to hear? I need something to calm me down than the silence around us.”

“Sure. Was the movie we watched too much? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It wasn’t too much,” Haechan said defending, pointing onto the Spongebob Squarepants cartoon when Mark tried to find some movie on Netflix. “I just don’t watch horror movies that often. It wasn’t too much. And if, I hid behind you as you may have noticed. I choose the movie next time.”

“Deal. The water bottle on the nightstand is for you and my parents won’t bother us till morning. Do you need anything else? Don’t know, want to have the window opened a crack when you sleep? Or anything else? Anything to make you relaxed?”

“It should rain, right? I like the sound of it. Can we open it a bit?”

“Of course.”

Smiling Haechan gave Mark the empty plate, cuddled into his side when he joined him back on the bed. Closing his eyes after a while he inhaled calm through his nose. Eyes only open when the first raindrops started to hit against the window. Yawning quiet Haechan slumped down onto the bed, still facing the TV.

“You look tired.”

“I am. The movie was nerve-wracking. Would you be mad if I want to sleep soon?”

“Never. As mentioned, the whole bed is yours. Get yourself comfortable. I sleep right at the end of the bed on the other mattress.”

Nodding Haechan crawled up and under the blanket, resting his head on the pillow. Laying a bit sideways to be still able to watch the cartoon. Smiling adoring Mark put off the lights, placed another blanket onto the free side of the bed. Just in case if Haechan would need one. 

“If you need anything, wake me up. Okay? No matter what reason. Can you promise me that?”

“’M gonna wake you up. Promise.”

Smiling sleepy Haechan glanced for a short moment at Mark, then back to the screen. Mark chuckled, prepared his bed for the night. Laying down on the mattress he put off his alarm, read some messages. Watching a few more episodes he sat up, turning his head towards the already deep asleep omega. Smiling Mark shut the TV off, got up, and walked around the bed. Blanket pulled up higher he pushed some strings out of Haechan’s face, adored the view. 

The younger was sleeping so peacefully. Hands relaxed in front of his face, mouth opened a small gap. Putting his plump cute lips in a good view. Kissing the top of his head he laid down on the mattress, got comfortable himself, and enjoyed the sound of the rain until he fell asleep as well.

In the middle of the night, the omega woke up frightened, stared with eyes wide open at the ceiling. Blinking furiously. Sweat dripping down his temple. Coughing he sat up in a rush, observing the area he was in. Trying to calm his racing heart down he took a few deep breaths, reaching out for the water bottle, taking a few sips before he put it away. Pulling his knees up lightly he pushed his hair back. 

It was just a dream. Just a bad, bad dream. A nightmare. But it had felt so real. Touching his cheeks he noticed the tears that were rolling down. Wiping them away he kicked the blanket off his body, sneaking into the bathroom. The whole house was silent. You could even hear a feather falling onto the ground. Reaching the bathroom he splashed cold water into his face, used the toilette, and calmed down further. After probably five minutes he went back to bed, trying to find the right position to sleep in. 

The problem was, didn’t find it. The fear of the murderer from the movie was still high and he didn’t know what to do. Haechan knew it was only a fictional character. That he wasn’t real. That nobody would make it into this home without anyone noticing. Alphas had damn good senses concerning these things. But it felt real. Desperate he sat up, crawled to the edge of the bed, and looked down at Mark. How could the older sleep that easily? That deep even? Didn’t he fear that the murder would kill them with the chainsaw too? 

“Mark?”, he whispered, observed the alpha close. “Mark, are you up? Mark.”

Reaching out for his shoulder whimper he shook it lightly, bit his lower lip scared. Calling again after the older he reached out further, shook his other shoulder. Robbing a bit over the edge Haechan lost his balance and crashed down onto the alpha that woke up with a loud groan. Gathering himself up quickly Haechan shook his head, looked down at Mark. The alpha was still waking up, looked at him with dizzy eyes. Reaching out for his phones he checked the time.

“It’s barely 3 am. What’s the matter?”

“C-can’t sleep. Sorry for waking you up but I had a bad dream and now I can’t fall asleep again and I don’t know what to do!” Whimpering and slightly in panic Haechan held his shoulders, staring scared at him.

“Is it because of the movie?”

Nodding desperate Haechan took a deep breath. Mark got up softly with Haechan in his arms, carrying him over to the bed. Laying down with him he pulled the blanket up to their chests, arms wrapped around the lightly shivering body of the omega. Kissing his forehead softly. When he cupped the omegas face he noticed the fresh hot tears, swallowed. Wiping them away softly.

“Should I put on the lights? It helped me a lot when I was little when I was in the same situation.”

“Uh-huh.”

Haechan nodded slowly, pressed himself more against Mark when he put the little lamp on the nightstand. Nuzzling his face into Mark’s shoulder his fingers buried themselves in his broad back, eyes closed. Mark caressed his back, nosing his soft hair.

“Is there anything else I could do to help you?”

“N-no. Just hold me please.”

“Everything. Thank you for waking me up. I’m sorry that I let you watch the movie. If I would have known that it would scare you that deep, I would have chosen another. I’m sorry.”

Kissing his ear softly Mark just did what he was told to. Just holding Haechan and caressed his tense back. The younger pulled his head back after a while, wiggling his nose lightly. 

Mark felt so bad right now. Because of him, Haechan had a nightmare. Because of the movie, he decided to watch it with him. How much he would like to hit himself multiple times right now. He would never listen to his friends again concerning movie suggestions. He would definitely make it up to the younger somehow. Kissing his cheeks apologizing Mark rubbed their noses together right after.

“May I say that you looked stunning when we met at the movie theater?”

“Why are you saying this now that I’m scared and with puffy eyes? Such a weird timing.”, giggling Haechan looked into Mark's eyes, blushed. 

“Because you were. I just forgot to say this to you. You are also cute now. If this distracts you somehow?”

“I’m not.”

Chuckling Haechan rested his hands on Mark’s chest. Head rested in the pillow. Mark shook his head softly, kissed his cheek to show him the opposite.

“You are. And I question myself always why I never noticed it over the years on campus. Cute, talented, too kind and perfect for this world?”

“Stop it now.”

Blushing even harder Haechan buried his face in Mark's neck, inhaling his scent slowly. Shivering when the alpha tensed lightly. Yawning quietly he closed his eyes enjoying. When Mark rested his chin on his head he felt safe.

Surrounded by the alpha, protected and safe. Smiling lightly he relaxed his body and didn’t notice how comfy he felt. So comfy that he fell asleep faster than would have imagined. Mark looked down carefully, fearing to wake the sleeping omega up. Shutting the lamp off he looped his arms tighter around the younger, kissing his forehead softly.

Mark was the first one to wake up the next day due to the raindrops hitting his window. Grumbling half-asleep he buried his face deeper into the soft brown hair of Haechan. The younger was still sleeping, a cute smile on his lips. Pulling his head back carefully he adored the beauty beside him, stroke his back softly. Glancing over to the clock he rubbed his eyes. It was past 10 am so they could still chill a bit longer. Sniffing the omegas neck softly he shivered, goosebumps all over his body. Haechan smelled so good! It should be forbidden to smell that amazing. 

Haechan stirred in his sleep lightly, letting out a small high pitched yawn. Looks like the beauty was waking up as well. Smiling Mark looked into his half-closed sleepy eyes.

“Morning sunshine.”

“Morning.”, the omega replied yawning, pushing his hair back. Breathing in deeply the younger rubbed his eyes, forehead rested against Mark’s chest. “What time is it?”

“Past 10 am. You hungry?”

“Starving.” 

Looking up with a cute smile Haechan rolled onto his back, stretched his limbs. Sitting up with Mark he ruffled his messy hair. Letting out another huge yawn. Getting up he followed the elder out of the room downstairs into the kitchen. Sitting at the table he nodded due to the question of he wanted some coffee. Taking the cup he leaned back, smiling lovely at the alpha when he joined him.

“Are your parents at home?”

“Both have their free day. I guess they are getting something for breakfast. Mostly when we have guests over, they head out to get something special. Probably they are getting something really delicious.”

“I didn’t want to cause any trouble or to be a bother.”

“You’re not. I always tell them they don’t have to do so much but they do anyway. Did you sleep well the rest of the night?”

“I did. Thank you so much for tonight. The nightmare was so real and I just panicked.”

“It’s fine, as mentioned.”

Shoulder shrugging Haechan sipped the coffee, looked up when he heard a door being opened. Tilting his head towards Mark who stood up slowly, signing him that he could stay where he was. Mark left to welcome his parents, carried the bag from the bakery into the kitchen. Haechan just sat there silent, greeting the parents of Mark with a smile. When he wanted to help to set the table the parents decline the offer, saying he should just sit there and enjoy his coffee. After few minutes they sat together at the table. Haechan looked with big eyes at the different types of croissants the parents must have got. Took one grateful when Mark offered it to him.

“How did you sleep Haechan?”, Marks father asked friendly, looked at him smiling. 

“Good. I like the house you live in, it’s so huge! I have to admit I’m jealous of the heated floor you have in the bathroom.” Chuckling Haechan sipped a bit more of the coffee.

“That’s good to hear. Mark mentioned you are living in the omega faculty at campus right? We could drive you later. It’s a bit away.”

“That would be nice.”

“What is your major Haechan?” Mark’s mother was looking at him kindly, a wide friendly smile on her lips.

“Uhm, dancing connected with music. I’m also the captain of the cheerleader team of our university.”

“Must be a lot of work right? How old are you?”, the mother asked smiling, glanced over to Mark who looked at her pouting instead. Hoping they wouldn’t turn the breakfast into an investigation. He and Haechan weren’t even in a relationship yet. They were still dating!

“It is a lot. But you can compare it to Marks love too soccer. It is something I love to do so it doesn’t matter if it is hard work or not. I’m, twenty.”

Humming the adults nodded, looked at each other for a short time. Haechan bit into the croissant, observed the kitchen a bit. When his cup was empty Mark refilled it without asking, gave him a soft look.

“So, are you two, you know, together? Mark mentioned you a lot over the last few weeks but we don’t know that much.”

“Mom, dad. Can we please have this talk not now? Please!?”, whining Mark starred at them. Licking his lips Haechan placed his food onto the plate, swallowed.

“We are kind of dating first. We had a few misunderstandings in the past so we take things slow. To not have another misunderstanding and get to know each other better.”

“Guess our little Markie pulled up some trouble.”, the mother of Mark said chuckling which made Mark blush in embarrassment. “Don’t know where he got that from.”

“He did.”, Haechan said grinning, mostly to Marks disliking. “But we’re good now and see how things are going. I can imagine that we could be in a relationship at some point.”

Smiling Haechan took Mark’s hand under the table. The alpha nodded encouraging, looked at him lovely. Ignoring the glances from his parents. After they were done with breakfast Mark pulled the omega right out of the kitchen to avoid more embarrassing situations. In his room they sat against the headboard, the TV on.

“Sorry if they made you uncomfortable during breakfast.”

“It’s fine. I mean they are just curious about us. I find it cute somehow.”, giggling Haechan rested his head on Mark's shoulder, looking at their intertwined hands. “My parents would ask the same questions. If not even more embarrassing questions.”

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That we could end up in a relationship. I still want to prove to you that I meant it. There is still so much that I can do to make you forget that night at the party.”

“You just wanted to help me out there right? To get other alphas off me. I thought about this a lot in the last few days. It is not that I could hate you forever.”

Closing his eyes Haechan shivered when Mark sneaked his arm around his waist, caressing it slowly but steady. Tilting his head up the omega kissed the alphas chin carefully, smiled innocently when the other looked at him surprised. 

“Besides, you made everyone see that you are interested in me.”

“Did I?”, grinning Mark nuzzled ins nose against Haechan’s, kissed it right after.

“You did. Remember the situation in the canteen? Where you kissed me in front of everyone and took my hand an-”

“Did I?” Mark looked innocent at Haechan who opened his mouth shocked.

“You did that on purpose!” He stated, starred in Mark's innocent face. “To make them see I’m taken!”

“Can’t risk that some dumb alpha is trying to get you. I mean you are wearing my bracelet already and the necklace but some alphas ignore these things. So I had to make everyone see that they have to fuck off. Even if we are only dating right now.”

“Fox.”

Laughing Haechan cuddled deeper into Mark’s side. Giggling blushing when Mark took his cheek, leaned down to connect their lips.

“Thanks again for your help tonight.”, smiling Haechan whispered against Mark's lips, bit into them lightly. “But as mentioned, we are not watching such a horror movie again. You need to promise m that!”

“Promise. But it’s sad. You were so cute when you clung to me like a little koala. So cute.”

“I can cling to you any time. If you just want that? Or cuddles.”

“I take you down for that. Like, on campus, after practice. Just any time.”

“Deal.”

Grinning Haechan turned his head back to the screen, enjoying the affection he was getting from the alpha. Purring lightly when Mark found a certain spot. Haechan was melting literally. 

“I could get used to this.”, he said honest, looking at Mark who nodded as a reply.

“Me too. I said you wouldn’t regret it to give me a second chance.”

“You were right. But I was furious and angry at you at that time. Good that you didn’t give up.”

“You know, we could have this more often. I want to cuddle with you a lot more than just now, to spend time with you, and even just to lay in my bed with you in my arms.” Mark took Haechans chin softly, looking deep into his eyes. “Would it be too soon and rushed to ask you if you want to be my boyfriend?”

With no way out Haechan blushed when he heard these words. This was everything he ever wanted. To call the alpha his. To be able to hug him whenever he wanted, to kiss him without having to fear rejection. Licking his dry lips he shrugged with his shoulders.

“That is all I ever wanted if I’m should be honest. But you sure? We want to take this slow.”

“This is what I am asking you. You decide if this is too rushed or not. I won’t do anything that you do not want Haechan. I never would.”

“We could try…? Or we do a few more dates until I’m sure that this is going to be real.”

“We could. But you need to tell me if something is too much, fast, or overwhelms you. You lead the way how fast we are doing the steps together. Can you promise me that?”

“Yeah, I promise. I could call you my boyfriend on probation? And the official boyfriend thing later?”

“Definitely. Just if I can show off that you are mine. I don’t want to have to punch someone else that is trying to steal my omega. Even if I’m the boyfriend on probation first. We’re taking this your pace.”

Giggling Haechan nodded, peeked Mark's lips, and hugged him tightly. Grinning bright Mark Wrapped both arms around the younger, pulled him somehow into his lap. Kissing the top of his head in a lovely, adoring way.

“The relationship implies that I can stay over at yours way more often right?”

“Of course. My bed is big enough for the two of us. I have enough space if you want to come over to study or just to chill. I can tell that my parents like you already.”

“How?”

“I just know. The looks they shared during breakfast was enough for me to see that. When do you have to go?”

“Not until this evening. Taeyong is out as well and I don’t have any appointments for today. It would be nice to be at home at 8 pm. Until then I’m yours.”

When Mark attacked his face with kisses the omega let out a giggle, pulled his legs close. This was something he wanted to have every day in the future. Even if Mark wasn’t his official boyfriend yet, he knew they would get there. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooffff, what a Wednesday, huh? A day split in two chapters, full of information! Starting with Jaeyong (pt.1) and now with JohnTen & MarkHyuck (pt.2)
> 
> We finally found out why Johnny and Ten were fighting (and daaamn, Johnny is able to be at Stanford for a year and the talk about their future plans got me hard), and Mark made Haechan feel safe after the nightmare (These two cuties are going to kill me one day T_T) [Mark's parents are the best haha]
> 
> It's already the 15th of February in South Korea BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAEHYUN! Our cute Valentine Boy!   
> (I'm still having the 14th of February so this counts haha)
> 
> As always, thank you for the comments at 'Wednesday pt. 1'!  
> Let me know what you thought about part 2! I'm ready to read them all!
> 
> Have a nice start into the new week and I see you all Wednesday! Stay safe and healthy pls!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	44. Omega-ish?

Yawning Taeyong got up when his alarm rang, shut it off immediately. Whining he rolled onto his back, rubbing his forehead slowly. Why was it already morning? Couldn’t the night just be longer once? Just once? He was still so tired and wanted to take a small nap. Dropping the hand on the bed it collided with something. Blinking a few times he took a deep breath, sensing another body next to his. Rolling his head aside he was greeted by a bright smiling Jaehyun. The alpha was laying on his side, head supported with his arm, facing him with a bright smile. 

“Did you watch me?”, Taeyong asked sleepy, stroking his hair back.

“Maybe? Good morning.”, moving closer Jaehyun kissed him shortly. “You slept well?”

“Wonderful. Your bed is so comfy and big. Can I steal it? Mine isn’t that big.”

“Guess that won’t work. Another thing you can look forward to when you’re staying for the night. But that is not the only advantage this bed has.”

Stretching his arms lightly Taeyong squeezed his eyes shut, back arching. Heartful laughter leaving him by the weasel words. Dropping his body on the sheets the omega moved closer to Jaehyun, tipping with his index finger against his chest.

“Stalker. And pervert.” He whispered smirking, leaving a kiss on Jaehyun’s chin. “Maybe I should overthink my decision of being your boyfriend.”

“Why am I a stalker now?” Acting hurt Jaehyun inhaled sharply, raising an eyebrow. “Just because I watched my boyfriend sleep peacefully next to me in my bed? Since when is that a crime?”

“Since today.”

“And the pervert thing?”

“You mentioned that the bed is also good for other advantages. So…I guessed you meant it sexual. That’s why. Already thought about that, huh?”

“Look who’s talking.” surprised Jaehyun threw his arm over Taeyong’s waist, massaging his lower back. “Not as prude as you look. I’m curious what you’re capable of.”

Silent Taeyong looked into Jaehyun’s eyes. Shrugged his shoulders with a smile that appeared on his lips. Chuckling Jaehyun lipped his hand under Taeyong’s shirt, letting it wander over the soft smooth skin. Careful he lifted the fabric up until the omegas stomach was revealed. Taeyong followed Jaehyun’s gaze, huffed when he saw the hickeys.

“They are still able to be seen. What if someone sees them during practice?”

“Tuck the shirt in and nobody will. Are you feel ashamed about it?”

“What? No!”, confused Taeyong snapped his head up, taking his face. “I like them. But I just fear that someone might see them you know?”

“Even if, I’m proud of them. And we shouldn’t hide the things we are proud of. However, I can understand that you feel slightly unsure about this so next time I leave them somewhere else. Maybe,”, he stated slowly, touching Taeyong’s butt softly. “Down there?”

Blushing Taeyong rolled with his eyes, kissing him before changing the topic. If they didn’t stop right now they would do more than they wanted to. 

“What time is it?”

“Umm 9:45 am. I got a few minutes to make some amazing breakfast before you’re leaving.”

“Stay! Let’s cuddle a bit more.”

When Jehyun wanted to get out of the bed, Taeyong had slung his arms around his chest, pulling him with all the energy he had back down. He was still tired and wanted more cuddling. The alpha huffed lightly.

“You wanted to be home at 11 am Tae. And you need thirty minutes on foot if you miss the bus. To take the bus, you need to be at the station at 10:40, which means you need to be out of here at 10:30. I do some quick math and, well, you have 45 minutes. In which I need to make breakfast, you need to get dressed, and then we need to eat.”

“Is it bad if I want some cuddles?”

“Of course not.”, smiling softly Jaehyun caressed his waist. “But time is ticking. Today is Thursday and on Saturday you’re coming over again. Then you can get your cuddles. Promise. Now let me go so I can make an awesome breakfast for my cutie.”

With a deep grunt, Taeyong let the other leave. Staring at the ceiling for a while he finally got up and put on his clothes. Observing the room quick he took his things and jogged into the kitchen by the smell of coffee. Sipping the liquid happily he sat at the table, starting to eat the delicious but easy meal Jaehyun had managed to make in a short time. They tried to think of planning what they could do on Saturday and which possibilities they had. Unfortunately, there was no more time left for them, time was ticking without mercy. Time was passing by so fast when you had fun. Taeyong was putting on his shoes, checking if he got everything. Otherwise, he could ask Jaehyun to bring it later.

“I think I have everything. If not, can I text you and you bring it to practice?”

“Sure. And now go or you’re going to miss the bus.”

“I’m going to miss you as well but fine. If you kick me out like that.” Histrionic Taeyong took the doorknob, laughed when Jaehyun hugged him from the side.

“I’m not ‘kicking’ you out idiot. I see you later at practice.”

Grabbing the nape of the omega Jaehyun pulled him closer for a last kiss. Humming happily Taeyong closed his eyes for a second or two, took a step back after. If he wanted to get the bus he needed to go now. Hugging the alpha tight he peeked his cheek before heading out. If he wouldn’t leave now, he would even ditch lectures. Walking down the stairs with a few jumps he reached the bus station two minutes before it arrived. Two minutes that he could have shared with Jaehyun. Getting into the bus he put his headphones on, started the music. Sitting in the back he looked at the dozens of messages he had missed in the chat with Haechan and Ten. Reading them quickly he scratched his neck before replying.

Guess he had plans now for dinner. Yawning lightly he stepped out at his stop, heading right into his and Haechan’s apartment before someone would be able to smell the alphas scent on him. After a quick shower, where he used the double amount of body lotion to make sure the scent of Jaehyun was off, he checked his mails, repeating some things for the lectures, and packed his bag.

Clothed in something new and ready and headed over to the main building of the university where he was going right to the lecture hall. Earlier, when he was done showering, he had checked the hickeys Jaehyun had left on his stomach once more. They were still there, not strong, but light enough to be seen if he should raise his head unknowingly. ‘They fade away from my ass’, Taeyong thought grunting before he had changed.

Right now he tried to pay attention to the things the professor said but he was looking forward to the baseball practice. Not only because he would be able to see Jaehyun because he could play baseball again with the team. The one week he had to stay out once had been torturing for him and it felt like it happened yesterday. Gathering his things after the second lecture he headed over into the canteen where he spotted Ten. Sitting alone at their usual table. Poking into the noddles he got unmotivated. After Taeyong got his own meal he walked over with a light smile, sitting next to him. Bumping his elbow against his arm to get his attention.

“Where is Johnny?”

“Working with some fellow students on a project.”, he said lightly, rubbed his temple exhausted. God, he shouldn’t have drunk so much wine yesterday. His head was hurting damn much.

“So he is busy again?”, he asked confused, taking some of the cooked carrots into his mouth.

“Kind of. I want to talk with you about this later at dinner, Johnny and I talked yesterday. A lot. But it’s not the right time now to talk about it. Later at dinner. Did Haechan tell you any news already or not?”

“Nope. I’m in the dark just like you. He has no lectures today so he's not around. Topic change. Was it good at his place? You know, where you stayed? Boyfriend place?”, Ten whispered curiously.

Taeyong swallowed down the food before nodding smiling. Ten’s sad expression changed quickly with a happy one. As if nothing ever had happened between him and Johnny. 

“They are so cute together. Finally, Haechan is with the alpha he always wanted to be. Okay, they are still dating, but they are so cute! And you are together with the alpha you fell in love with. It was time for you guys to finally get some happiness as well. But did you talk with him? About the thing, we talked as well?”

“We did. But you need to promise to not tell anyone.”, demanding Taeyong looked at Ten who nodded eagerly. 

“I brought it up and we talked. About everything. How he is feeling about this, how I am, about a rut in general, and of course about my heats. We both want this and don’t see it as something rushed I stay the week at his place during it. I will call in sick or something. Taeil will give me his notes so no problem. It’s not suspicious to anyone if I get a fever or something. You guys would need to have my back if someone is asking.” 

“You little, sly, needy thing!” Laughing Ten hit Taeyong’s shoulder, hugged him bright smirking.

“This is going to be the first time you’re helping an alpha through his rut huh? Must be exciting for you.”

“Nerve-wracking as well.”, chuckling Taeyong sipped some of his water. “I guess I’m going to be nervous. Remember the doctor appointment we made together that we have this afternoon at five. I leave practice earlier today.”

“Perfect. I catch you outside the locker rooms? And after the appointment, we can go home, change and meet at the restaurant.”

“Sure.”

Cheered up Ten ate the last few bites of his meal before they had to take separate ways. Taeyong got his things and changed in the omegas locker room into his practice outfit. Pulling the cap deeper into his face he tucked his shirt in front into his joggers before he left the building, playing with his glove a bit to keep himself distracted. Of the rut topic and Jaehyun in general. They shared the night together and ate breakfast this morning. As if there was nothing wrong with it. It wasn’t wrong in general. The relationship was forbidden but otherwise, it was allowed. At the field he greeted the others, plopping down on Taeil’s lap until Jaehyun came over. Taeyong tried his best not to blush or stare too obvious at his boyfriend. 

Even now that they were together, nothing changed during practice. They did their warm-up, practiced their skills, and made a body muscle gaining. They were doing 80 push-ups in a row and Taeyong wasn’t sure to get up to sixty. He wasn’t in his best shape today but Jaehyun didn’t show any mercy. They were put into a circle, Jaehyun walking outside of it to observe everyone.

“If one of you doesn’t make it up to eighty he has to jog five rounds around the field and do ten push-ups directly after on top of the ones that are still missing.”, the coach said seriously, beginning to count. Taeyong gritted his teeth together when they made it up to forty, feeling his arms getting weak already. Groaning he squeezed his eyes shut, yelped defeated when his arms gave in after the number 68 was called by Jaehyun. Dropping his head exhausted into the grass he cursed at himself for being that lacking before he got up. Wiping his temple he looked at Jaehyun who stared at him lightly disappointed.

“You didn’t make it to eighty so you know what to do. After jogging does the push-ups that are missing with the punishment.”

“I know, I know.”

Sliding the baseball jersey off his body Taeyong put it onto the bench before he started to do the punishment. Looking surprised when Seukwang was joining him after a short while. Well, looks like not everyone was in good shape today. Done with the five rounds they got down again onto the ground and did the ten push-ups and the ones they hadn’t been able to make earlier. Exhausted to the bones Taeyong crashed down onto the ground, rolled onto his back. Gasping for air he squeezed his eyes shut, growled groaning when someone slumped down onto his lower body.

“Taeil. Get off me!”, whining Taeyong hit his back, trying to roll him off his body. “You are heavy Taeil! Did you gain weight or what? Stop eating so much fast food. Off me!”

“Whiny omega. I’m not. You are just eating too little. Why are you leaving practice earlier today? Got a date?”

“Doctor appointment. Omega thing so keeps your nose out of that. How is the thing going between you and this omega you told me about?”, curious Taeyong looked at him, hands flat beside his head. Taeil smiled bright but shrugged with his shoulders.

“Surprisingly good. We have another date tomorrow. It’s going well so far. He’s nice, super cute and so beautiful. I’d show you a picture but my phone is in the locker room and you are leaving early today. What about you and this alpha?”

Taeyong shrugged with his shoulders. He could say everything was going fine but then he would have to tell how their dates went and if he could see a picture. That was impossible. Taeyong decided to come up with a lie to keep the thing he had with their coach a secret.

“Don’t know. I’m still watching for some new signs of him. We probably have another date soon when he’s not so busy with work.”

“Idiot. The alpha I mean. But you like him. I hope he is worth enough for you.”

“Believe me, he is.”, smiling dreamy Taeyong drummed with his hands on Taeil’s back. The alpha sat up slowly, hovering over Taeyong. Hands beside his neck to support his weight. Taeyong stared surprised at his friend, dared to glance over to Jaehyun who was busy talking with another alpha until he looked straight into his eyes. Biting his tongue the omega looked back up to Taeil curious. 

“If he makes you smile like this, he must be really something. I know your expressions and this is different. It’s cute to see you like this.”

“Like what? Omega-ish?”

“No.”, eye-rolling Taeil laughed, watched Taeyong pushing himself up to his elbows. “Like this soft and being in love. It’s unusual. But a nice change. Normally you are hard, cold, and focused on your goals. Mostly omegas are cute and sweet, always giggling and trying to be cute. Which you are not putting onto the display. You don’t care about stereotypes so this is just uncommon. To see this side of you is cute. The tough omega is showing some emotions on his territory called baseball field.”

“Say this again and I cut off your tongue.”

“I like to keep my tongue. But! I have one question left.”

“What question.”

“If this alpha is still unsure about the relationship you’re having, where did you get these!?” 

Before Taeyong could react it was already too late. Taeil had grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up lightly. Just a bit to save him from further embarrassment but high enough to see the light fading hickeys. Before anyone else would be able to see them, Taeyong pulled the shirt back down and held it there.

“The fuck Taeil!?”, he hissed angrily, glared at the alpha. 

“I noticed these marks during practice. Your shirt slipped out of your joggers and when you stretched your arms they were able to be seen better. I thought they were blue dots from a fight or something! Until I could look closer and saw that it was hickeys! Don’t lie to me Tae. There is definitely more going on between you and that alpha than just ‘dating’.”

“I swear to god, if you don’t keep this to yourself, I’m going to kill you. Or kick you so hard into the balls that you feel the pain for a month!”

“Easy there tiger. Calm down, these are just hickeys. It’s not my place to tell you not to have some fun but keep it slow with that guy, okay? Until you know he is just dating you because he feels something for you and isn’t after your body. Okay?”

“Promise. Just don’t tell anyone. I don’t want any gossip on campus about this.”

“My lips are sealed. Promise. As mentioned, I’m happy for you and wish you the best. But that guy left a big number of hickeys on your stomach. Must be someone that loves to show off that the omega he’s liking is taking. An alpha with possession and affection. Little bit dominating if you ask me but I can understand. Every alpha wants to mark up their territory and love. Let’s get up or you’re going to be late to the appointment.”

Getting up smirking Taeil held his hand out for the other to take. Taeyong laughed, took it, and grinned when the alpha pulled him up without any trouble. Pushing his hair back the omega got his jersey. Humming lightly he gathered with the others all the balls they had used and laid everywhere on the field. Circling his shoulders lightly he threw all balls he had gathered into the bucket. When he wanted to take the bucket someone was faster. Cap pulled back over his head Taeyong got his glove, looking at Jaehyun who had the bucket in his arms.

“I can carry it coach.”, he said confused. Taeyong had barely slipped the alphas name instead of the coach.

“I know. You mentioned you have an appointment so you should go. I put it away later. It’s not a big deal.”

Shoulder shrugging Taeyong didn’t ask further. The eye contact was enough to know that Jaehyun really meant it. Changing into his normal clothes the omega went out and met Ten in front of the building. Ten used the time to take a shower at home and to put on some new clothes.

“You ready? I need some new pills as well. Let’s go.”

Taking his hand Ten pulled him towards the direction they had to go to. Ten asked Taeyong how practice was, how his lectures were. Just everything to have something to chat about. Reaching the clinic of their doctor they stopped by at the reception. Taking a seat in the waiting room they both starred at the wall opposite, not knowing what to do. They went to the doctor's appointment mostly together when fate was on their side. Haechan was always at another doctor, otherwise, they would have to go here every time together. Ten played a game on the phone when Taeyong was called up first. Heading into the doctor's office he shook his hand with a smile, took a seat when it was offered. Getting comfortable on the chair he crossed his legs when the doctor started to talk.

“Hello Taeyong, it’s nice to see you. How are you doing?” The doctor was looking at Taeyong’s medical file before the attention was back on him. 

“Hey, Mr. Park. I’m good. What about you?”

“I’m good as well. Glad to hear that you are doing great. I assume this appointment is about your heat?”

“Kinda.”, sighing Taeyong scratched his head lightly. “But there is something else as well. But can we talk about my heat problem first?”

“Of course. There were no signs since our last appointment I assume? Not feeling sick, feverish, any pain in your body? Cramps?”

“There was one day when I didn’t feel good. But the headache was gone in the evening and that’s it. You mentioned last time that we could do a test, to find out when my heat will probably come up. Could we do this? I always have heat suppressants with me but I want to have some knowledge about my body. Or rather my heat. It’s exhausting and frustrating not to know when it will return.” Frustrated Taeyong rubbed his palms together, swallowing lightly. The doctor was nodding understanding, making a few notes.

“Of course. It’s understandable. The incident happened three months ago so it should happen anytime soon. It feels weird to be of heat for that time because our bodies are made to go through heat each month. But you know why your heat didn’t show up the last months so there was no space for panic or chaos. But you mentioned there are other things as well you want to talk about. Let’s talk first until we start the check-up and test.”

“I have a boyfriend for a week. He’s an alpha and he is going into rut in two weeks. We had a long talk together and I’m going to help. This is my first time helping an alpha with his rut and we want to avoid a pregnancy. Which could happen when alpha and omega get intimate during heat or rut. The chance is double high to get pregnant right?”

“First, I’m happy for you that you found someone. Did you both have sexual activities already or not?”

“Umm, no. But we want to have sex before the rut is hitting him.”

“Okay.” Humming the doctor looked at him with a soft gaze. “First the answers to your questions. The rate of getting pregnant is increasing through a rut and heat, sure. But nothing that can’t be avoided. The most common contraceptive is a condom but concerning alphas in rut it’s going to be tough. The alphas mostly don’t care to wear one because their instincts are telling them to knot the omega, to breed him. Which can not happen if a condom is preventing his seeds to enter the omegas body. It would be safer with one, but alphas have small patience during their rut. So you want to have the pill I assume? Or some other contraceptive?”

“The pill is fine. I know from my friend Ten that there are a few options and that he is taking the morning-after pill. But I fear that I will forget to take it after the sex.”

Taeyong straightened his posture a bit. There were a dozen things that could be used to avoid a pregnancy but the morning-after pill sounded the best. Especially if Jaehyun wouldn’t have the time and patience for putting on a condom.

“It’s normal to be worried about these small things Taeyong. I’m sure that your partner will support you, even in his rut, and remember you to take it. I’ll give you the remedy for the pill and you get them in the pharmacy. For this time you’ll get a package for three weeks. Because this is your first time taking them you should get your body used to them. There can appear side effects, for example losing your appetite for a while, headache, exhaustion but they are not really common. But if you feel frightened, call immediately. We can always think of another method to avoid a pregnancy. There are herbs as well that are helping but I recommend other methods first than the one with the herbs. When the rut is overtaking them until the package is empty. Alright?”

“Yeah. I know that other contraceptives cause damage to the omega body if they are taken too long. And that these herbs are sometimes having worse side effects and can cause damage on the body if they are wrong dosed.”

“It could happen. Yes. So, you mentioned this is going to be your first rut with an alpha?”, the doctor asked curious, writing a few things down before he looked again at Taeyong who nodded nervously. “Do you know how alphas behave or act during a rut?”

“A bit. Due to school and my friends. I know that a rut is similar to our heats. Just that the alphas are dominant, possessive, protective, and won’t think straight. That their only mantra is to breed an omega and to get relief.”

“That’s the public explanation. Every alpha is a bit different during a rut. Slightly. Some are making sure that their partner is provided with food and water while others alphas are slaves to their minds and just want to breed the omega as often as possible. There are cases where alphas regain their control for a short time, up to thirty minutes until the instincts take over. Then some alphas don’t have this. It’s different due to their individual DNA. Mainly they are thinking of breeding, barely taking care of themselves. You should talk with your partner about this to find out how he behaves during his rut. To prepare yourself mentally. If he is the second type he will want to have sex with you every time. Again, it’s not the alpha's fault. It’s his instincts that make him act like this. Just be aware of these things. Talk with friends about their experiences can help as well. Anything else you want to know?”

Taeyong shook his head silent, tilting his gaze down. Totally forgotten if Jaehyun mentioned anything about the way he is acting during a rut. All this information were overwhelming him a bit. Taking a deep breath he got up nodding when the doctor asked if they should run the test now and the check-up.

Taeyong followed the omega doctor to the room that was connected to this one. Stepping out of his pants and shorts he got comfortable on the examination table. Dr. Park is Taeyong’s doctor since his first heat at the age of fifteen so he was used to the procedure and familiar with the doctor. While the doctor did some checkups he starred into the room, breathing slowly.

“Tell me, Taeyong. When was the last time your body produces slick? Was it back in the hospital after the incident?”

“Yeah. I didn’t have my heat since then and there was no sexual tension that was making my body produce it.”

“I need a sample of your slick to find out when your next heat is coming. I already took a blood sample but this is a part of the test.”

Taeyong stared mutely at the ceiling nervous, sitting up when the doctor was opening a small drawer and put out a small specimen container. Taking it nervous he observed it. He had never needed to collect a sample of his slick nor did he have to do anything like this in general. That meant he needed to stimulate himself. It’s not like Taeyong didn’t satisfy himself sometimes but this was weird to collect the slick.

“Umm, should I do it here or the bathroom or how is this going to happen?”

“There are different ways.”, calming the doctor sat back on his chair, placing a towel over his patient's lap to make him feel comfortable. “If you feel uncomfortable doing it in the bathroom, we could connect it to a prostate examination. Your body will be stimulated, it’s producing the slick that is needed for the test. If you feel comfortable with it.”

“Please. I think it’s easier like that.”

Getting off the table Taeyong closed his eyes when he was in position. When the examination was done Taeyong went into the small bathroom to clean his lower body quickly and put his clothes back on. Closing the belt he looked curiously at the doctor, waiting for an answer.

“Well, as soon as your results coming in from the lab I’ll give you a call. Besides that, your pelvis and womb are healthy as they should be. You are still playing baseball?”

“I do. Why? Is it something bad?”

“Not quite. You just should be careful. I know the position has and that you are hard-working but keep an eye on your body. The alpha sport is pressuring your body much. So if you should feel any pain or an uncomfortable pulling in your pelvis, come right to me. The alpha sport is, well, mostly based on alphas bodies and strength. An omegas body can’t take that much as an alpha due to its anatomy. I want you to follow your dreams but keep an eye on your body. Okay?”

“Will do. Thank you, Mr. Park. If I have any questions I’m calling. Have a nice day.”

Taking the remedy Taeyong left the office, gave Ten a light smile when he entered instead. Taking his bag he waited outside the building for Ten, looking at the paper he had in his hand. The different types of alphas in rut were still sticking in his mind. Ten came out faster than imagined and they headed over to the pharmacy to get their things. Reaching the apartment in the omega faculty Ten got comfortable on the couch, looking outside when it started to rain.

“Where is Haechan?”

“Guess he is still with Mark. Which I grant him because he deserves it.”

“True.”

Smiling humming Ten held his fingers against his temple, checking some message on his phone. Glancing up when a cup of tea was placed onto the small coffee table in front of the couch. Sitting u cross-legged he Ten took it carefully, sipped the hot liquid.

“You were longer in the office than I was.”, Ten stated, starring into the tea.

“I decided to make a full check-up. So an examination of my pelvis and body. Also, he took samples for the lab to assume the time when my heat will come up. We talked about the rut topic a bit that is why I needed more time. What about you?”

“Just the pill. We made a new appointment for the whole examination. Like everything. The whole procedure.”

Ten shaped a circle with his hands, grinned when Taeyong laughed due to this gesture. 

“Guess Johnny should do his check-up as well at his doctor's place. Routine you know. Anyway, how is this with Jaehyun? During practice?”

“As usual. No special treatment for me and he is the old coach we got to know. It is not as if he smiles at me all the time or comes close to get some physical contact. He is professional and serious. I guess he doesn’t want to risk anything and neither do I.”

“Did you already talk when you are going to, you know, sleep together for the first time?”

“Not yet.” Blushing Taeyong rubbed his neck, looked at Ten who was starring with big eyes at his cup. “But we didn’t set up a time or something. When it happens, it happens. I mean his rut is coming up in two weeks. The weekend after this one the latest. I should get at least some clothes to his place to change.”

Frowning Taeyong ruffled his hair, created a notification in his smartphone. Placing it onto the table Taeyong rolled his shoulders, took a deep breath.

“What kind of alpha is Johnny when he’s in rut?”

“He?” Ten huffed lightly, looked up from his phone. “Kind of alpha?”

“Yeah. The doctor mentioned that alphas behave differently concerning their rut. I wanted to know how Johnny is acting during his.”

Ten blinked a few times, still being lost of what Taeyong wanted to know. Just when it clicked he hit his forehead, sitting up. Phone on the table so he could talk with him focused. 

“My brain was a bit off. Sorry. Johnny is of the alphas that gain back their control for a while mostly after two days. On these two days, we stay in bed except for the times we need to use the bathroom or get more food and water. When he has the control, even only for a short time before the instincts are taking over again, he makes sure we’re provided with everything and that I’m doing fine. With the short time, I mean something from fifteen minutes up to thirty. Out of this time, he’s totally gone and just focuses on the one thing. But he’s acting slightly different in each rut. The time-lapse where he is back on control is sometimes shorter and sometimes longer.”

“How do you manage eating if he keeps you in bed for two days straight?”

“It’s a bit tricky but we manage quite well. When his symptoms are showing I get the first meal that we prepared for the day and put it onto the ground next to the bed. So every time I’m hungry or have to force Johnny to eat something, I sneak into the kitchen, when he’s passed out from the climax, and get the food. I eat first something and give Johnny time to get some sleep. When he wakes up I force him to eat first and then it starts over again.”

“But, if he is the type that just wants to have sex with you for the breeding thing, how is this between you when you blackout? Or did you ever blackout? Of exhaustion or because you were tired?”

“Happened already.”, chuckling lightly embarrassed Ten strokes through his hair. “Compare to you and Jaeyun, Johnny and I are longer together and we talked through the years over certain things. As an example of the thing you just brought up. If the case should happen, that I blackout of exhaustion or fall asleep because I’m worn out, Johnny has my permission to fuck me if he needs it. He’s aware of that when he uses my body to his liking and it doesn’t stop him from getting his energy out and the goal of breeding me. He’s blind out of lust, needs, and frustration. I’m no one to say no to my alpha if he needs my help. It’s different in every relationship. Concerning the person's character and how comfortable they are with these kinds of things. This is definitely something you should talk with Jaehyun about. It is your body after all. And if you say no, it’s a no. Rut instincts or not. The alpha, even if he is lost in himself, has enough strength to hold himself back if there is a no-go of the omega.”

“When is this event of your major again? The performance event of the whole art, music and dance building of campus?”

“In three weeks. Are you going to be there?”

“Are you serious!? How would I ever want to miss one of your amazing performances? You are performing with someone else as well right?”

“I do. Mostly to Johnny’s disapproval but there is nothing else  
he can say. Haechan said he would come as well.” Smiling lightly Ten put the now empty cup down, rubbing his legs lightly. “When is your next game?”

“The week after your event. But I’m going to change quickly so we can go. Haechan is meeting us in an hour in front of the restaurant, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I wait here and drink the tea.”

Taeyong disappeared into his room and changed quickly. Before he returned, he sent Jaehyun a message that he should never leave hickeys on his body one day before practice. With their shoes back on they took the next bus. They waited a few minutes until Haechan arrived as well. Together they headed inside and took their seats at the reserved table. Haechan was stroking his hair back, smiling brightly. They ordered first before the two older omegas were analyzing the youngest of them.

“The sun is, literally shining through your smile. What happened at Marks place?”, curious Taeyong rested his chin in his hand, grinning at his friend.

“Well, first we were at the cinema. To watch a damn scary horror movie. After we were picked up by his dad, chilled in his room to watch some cartoons, and then I fell asleep. Unfortunately, I had a bad nightmare and woke up during the night, scared as hell and didn’t know what to do. I woke Mark up who climbed into the bed I laid in and he pulled me close. Cuddled with me, kissed my head, and caressed my back. I felt so protected! Really! It was so nice! Anyway, it was wonderful. The next morning we had breakfast with his parents and then laid on his bed again and watched something. We talked. One and one came together and we talked about ourselves. How things are going and somehow we decided to go a step further. We took a step further and he is kinda my boyfriend on probation?” Smiling shy Haechan giggled, turned his head towards Taeyong who was opening his mouth after.

“Woah, wait,” Taeyong said harshly, the cup is placed on the counter. Turning his upper body towards him he needed a few seconds to process what Haechan just had said. “Boyfriend on probation?”

“Kind of. To call each other boyfriend was too early so I brought the probation thing up. Just until we’re both sure that we want this. Then we’re going to call each other boyfriends.”

“You are speaking so fast when you are excited like that. That easily?”

“I forgave him the things he said and done at the party. And we had at least three dates where I got to know him better. And we are trying. If I feel uncomfortable or insecure, I tell him and he stops and gives me space to get back to the comfortable zone. We talked about it. It is rushed, probably. But we both want to give it a try. You don’t have anything against this right? Please don’t.” Pleading Haechan looped his arms around Taeyong’s waist, looked up to him. 

“Because if, I-”

“I am not against this Haechan. Why should I? How could I dare to be against a relationship that you were always looking for.”

“Because you have the nose and sense for bad things. Do you remember the time where I met this other alpha guy back in high school? You advised me not to go too deep with him. Because you sensed that he is not good for me. What he was. And I care for your opinion. Because you are my best friend and like an older brother for me.”

“If you want this with Mark, go for it. I have to admit you both are cute together. In a really sweet, sugary but also disgusting way. I mean he pulled up some bullshit but he proved himself worthy of being a good alpha for you. But I want to talk with him in private before you both are planning to go even deeper. Someone needs to make him see that he shouldn’t fuck this up again.”

“Just don’t scare Mark off, I really like him. Thanks, Tae! You’re the best! I love you guys so much.”

Kissing his cheek grateful Haechan hugged Taeyong as tight as he could. Smiling Taeyong caressed his back, kissing his temple. Wasn’t Haechan a cutie? He could never destroy something Haechan wanted. Or destroy love in general.

“How was it at Jaehyun’s? I thought you both made the deal no sleepovers on Wednesday? I was so confused when you texted in the group chat”, sipping his ice tea Haechan stared deeply at Taeyong.

“We did. But he was the one saying he wants me to stay over. This was just one time. So, are you going to stay way more often at Marks now?”

“I think so. I mean, he’s not allowed in this apartment. Alphas are not allowed in the omega faculty. So the only chance is to meet him on campus and to share time with him at his place. The house he is living in is so damn amazing! So huge and modern and perfect! It’s amazing! We didn’t plan anything like you and Jaehuyn did. I guess we are making things spontaneous.”

“Just let me know when so I don’t cook too much. But talk to me if something is bothering you okay?”

“Will do.”

Cheered up Haechan smiled as bright as he could, straightening his posture when their meal was arriving. The three omegas thanked the employee and started to eat. With some easy light talking they created a wonderful harmonic atmosphere around them. After the main part of the dinner, Ten ordered some dessert as well even tho the others tried to stop him. Lightly annoyed with a smile he looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

“No bickering! This is on me and if I order dessert, you can not stop me. You should make the most out of this instead of trying to hold me back from ordering dessert.”

“But you have to pay so much already. This place is expensive.”

“It’s on me. And no, it’s not Johnny’s money, it’s mine. And while eating, I can tell you about the fight I had with Johnny. And after we talk about things that are not including our boyfriends or university. Give me a break please.”

Chuckling sighing Ten leaned back, staring at the glass. Taeyong and Haechan shared a small look but agreed. Ten was right. They needed to talk about other things as well and not only about university or their boyfriends. How much life was easier back then in high school or childhood. When the dessert arrived they ate a bit before Ten started to explain.

“Let’s get over with it. You both may have noticed that Johnny and I were on hard terms lately. Tensed, bickering, annoyed, whatsoever. Due to practice and important university stuff. However, Johnny just revealed last week that he sent an application for a year abroad at Stanford, passed the tests, and well, got in. He got the offer to study there and that was something that caught me off guard. The performance event as well which he may not be able to attend but he’s trying. His parents host a meeting but he tries. Um, back to the topic. We talked yesterday and today about Stanford and he is taking the offer. Johnny would be dumb if he wouldn’t. We’re good now, still trying to solve how to go through that year but we’re going to make it. That’s the big news and you know it as well.”

“That’s big news. A whole year?”

“Jep.”, nodding shortly he continued to eat his dessert. “A whole year. I’m happy for him and I ordered him to take this offer, doesn’t matter if he leaves me behind or not. Tadaa! News revealed. Puts me into a similar situation as Taeyong but for me, it’s just a year. Sorry for the comparing Taeyong.”

“It’s fine. You’re and Johnny is together for a few years so it’s justified.” Smiling Taeyong looked at Ten who sat at the other side of the table. “Let’s throw a party for us two. The omega’s that stayed behind party. It’s funny how tables turn. With Jaehyun and Johnny overseas, Haechan is the only one with his boyfriend nearby.”

The three omegas laughed together about this dumb joke that was having a bit of truth inside.

“Does this mean we can have dozens of sleepovers at your place? You’re staying there, right?” Haechan asked curious, eating his lava cake with vanilla ice. “Or are you moving somewhere else?

“Yeah. He’s talking with his parents about this tomorrow because we both love the apartment. I could also try to move back into the omega faculty but Johnny wants to have our place when he returns during vacation or when he has done at Stanford. Yes, we can have sleepovers at our place. No need to ask for that. Johnny and I are gone over the weekend to get some rest and to focus on ourselves. A small trip to Jeju. Let’s change the topic, please. We all need a distraction. What do you guys plan for summer break?”

“Don’t know.”, Taeyong shrugged with his shoulders, looking at his friends. “Guess I stay home. I could make a vacation out of the city overseas, but it’s boring alone. I saved some money but maybe I save it for something else.”

“My parents asked if I had plans already. I guess they want to surprise me with something.” Haechan leaned back, crossed his legs under the table. “I can ask them if you can tag along?”

“Don’t want to bother. You see your parents not that often, it’s fine. Enjoy the family vacation. I may ask Taeil if he stays here as well.”

“You’re not a bother Tae. You are never. You are like a second son for them!”

“I’m good. No worries, okay? With you away I can finally do the whole cleaning mission for the apartment. And enjoy the silence.”

Grinning Taeyong ruffled Haechan’s hair who pouted. Caring Taeyong put his arm around his waist, kissing his temple soothingly. After they were done with the dessert as well, Ten paid for everything and they left the restaurant. When he asked how they would get home in that late hour he just shook his head when they mentioned walking the whole way. Ten offered to drive them which he did. When they reached the campus Ten stopped at the parking slot, shutting off the engine. Silent he turned his upper body to the back, waving lightly at them.

“Thanks for the evening. It was a nice change and we should do this again soon. I miss the time we share together.”

“We have to thank you for the invitation. Maybe we could hang out in the park soon or go to the climbing park we always wanted to check out?”, Taeyong suggested and felt happy when the others were nodding exciting.

“Let’s do this. We text about that. I see you guys tomorrow then. Lunch at the canteen as always?”

“It’s a date!”

Haechan exclaimed grinning. Getting out of the car Taeyong and Haechan waved Ten the last time before they disappeared in the omega building. Up in their dorm, they slumped down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Enjoying the silence that was surrounding them. Haechan was licking his lips, tilting his head to the other.

“Hey, Tae?”

“Hm?”

“Do you think Mark and I rush things?”

“I don’t think so. You two know each other from campus a bit and just started dating a while ago. If you would rush things, you would notice it immediately. You two are making the pace. I would never think you rush things. And if you have doubts, you can always talk with me and Ten.”

“What about you and Jaehyun?”, curious Haechan put his arms around his friend. “You stayed at his place as well?”

“Jup. And he left this.”

Laughing Taeyong lifted his shirt, showed Haechan the hickeys. His mouth wide open Haechan leaned forward, touching them.

“When?”

“Yesterday.”

Taeyong explained the whole story to Haechan. About Jaehyun being away for a week, about his rut and that they would share it. The younger screamed excited, hugged him so tight that Taeyong was gasping for air at some point.

“That means you’re gone for that week.”, Haechan said frowning. “I’m happy that you do this important step together. I promise I won’t burn our dorm.”

“Please not. But we should head to bed soon. It’s late already.”

Haechan shot up happily, pulling Taeyong at his wrist to the bedroom. Teeth brushed and tucked into bed, Taeyong spooned Haechan from behind, knowing that the younger loved that before he tried to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this small chapter! (smol, pff, it's 9k words long) 
> 
> Especially the scene were Jaehyun and Taeyong after waking up, when Taeil asked him about the hickeys  
> (I loved that moment haha!)  
> Goooooood, JaeYong is going to kill me qq
> 
> Let me know in the comments what you think about it and leave some feedback if you have time to spare <3
> 
> Avem_IN
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	45. Imaginations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you all for the 2k of Kudos! I totally overlooked that. Thanks for more than 2K of Kudos and all these comments!**

Dropping the bag on the ground Ten starred at his reflection. Washing his hands quickly he dried them, checking his phone for the probably 200th time this day. Johnny hadn’t even answered his message that he had sent this morning. Grumbling he shut it off, put it into his bag, and left the restroom. Entering the practice room he dropped his bag beside the stereo, put his headphones in, and practiced his solo performance for the event. Just when the door was closing with a loud bang at the end of his performance, he was pulled back into realitly. Flinching surprised he snapped his head towards the door, pulled the earphones out.

“Is this the performance for the event?”, Kun asked with big excited eyes, took off his sweater. Breathing fast Ten nodded, put the phone and earphones away.

“But I’m still lacking. It’s not the way I want it to be.”

“Are you serious? This was fucking amazing. You’re going to be the star of the event! How much passion and emotions you put into it! It was wonderful.”

“Nah, there is enough space for improving. Let’s start, shall we? I Mean we just have two hours.”

Kun changed into a different pair of shoes, starting the music on, and came over. After 75 minutes they made a small break. Sitting against the mirror they drank their water in comfortable silence. Their breathing mixed with the lightly R&B music playing in the background.

“Johnny isn’t attending us today? Blessing us up with his company? As usual?”

“No. Busy with studying, organizing a few things.”

“Is he picking you up?”

Shoulder shrugging Ten looked into his empty bottle, deciding to refill it. Standing up he straightened his posture, excusing himself quickly. The corridor was creepy silent during this hour. Really creepy. Refilling the bottle at the water cooler. Entering the practice room he watched Kun when he rehearsed his performance. Indulging and lightly jealous he observed every single move. How Kun moved smoothly to the music but how his movements were sharp at the same time. Taking his phone he leaned his shoulder against the wall. Dialing Johnny’s number he starred onto the ground, grumbled in annoyance when the mailbox answered again. 

“Hey, Johnny. It’s me, who could have guessed. I was just wondering if you pick me up from the extra practice or not. Let me know, I have 45 minutes left. Write me a message as soon as you hear this. If not I’m going on foot or take a cab. Love you.”

With the phone back in the bag, he went over to Kun so they could continue. 

“Do you think we should take out a specific part?”

“Which one?”, confused Ten looked up to the alpha.

“The one where we kneel on the ground.”

“You know that we have a lot of these elements in it right?”

Laughing Ten watched him getting down to show him which scene he meant. Kneeling as well he starred at their reflections, hummed when Kun wrapped his hand around his neck, the other on the ground to support his body. Face pressed into his neck, looking with an intense expression into Ten’s eyes through the mirror.

“This part. Where you reach out with your hand but I hold you back.”

“Why now out of all sudden? I mean it is an expression and art. For trying to reach out for something but there is always something holding you back. Which is what we are presenting. If we let this out the connection from the part before this is lost to the next. It’s the bridge. We can’t put it out.”

“I just think of your boyfriend. When he was in here as well he glared furiously at me when we did this part. My hand around your neck. My acting is I would bite into your neck. He could get the wrong message.” 

Breathing through his nose Ten looked onto the ground before he lifted his gaze back up to the mirror opposite to them. It was an intimate position. Sure. Kun was hovering him from behind, bodies touching with no space left between for air. But it was not as if they would have sex on the stage. When he swallowed he could feel Kun’s hand tightening lightly around his neck, pressing him demanding against him. Face half-hidden in his neck, only the eyes showing. Ten shivered lightly, eyes still locked with Kun’s in the mirror.

“Do you think he will be able to stand his ground when he sees us like this?” The alpha growled whispering into his ear. “I mean, for anyone who isn’t used to art would think I want to eat you alive. Or take you right on the stage, devour you like a lamb. So I suppose Johnny could feel threatened and wants to fight me right after the performance. I’m thinking of you and your boyfriend.”

“We’re both professionals.”, Ten said flustered, turning his head. Their noses barely touching. “He knows it. I told Johnny so often that we are only friends and, as mentioned, take this seriously. Any further questions?”

“No. if you are okay with it, let’s rehearse the performance.”

They separated, took in their starting positions. Re-starting the music. When their time was up they gathered their things, walking side by side through the empty corridors. Outside Ten zipped his jacket up, reaching out for his phone. Kun snacked a cereal bar, looking at the omega.

“Is Johnny picking you up? I don’t see his car anywhere.”

“He didn’t respond to my message or my call. Guess I’m walking home tonight. I forgot my wallet and my hone is nearly dead so I can’t even call a cab.”

“Try to call him again? Maybe he was just busy?”

“Maybe.” Smiling weakly he dialed the number again, sighed when the mailbox entered again. “Well. Again the mailbox. I walk. It’s okay. A bit of fresh air will do me good.”

“It’s past 11:30 pm. How long is the ride by car?”

“Thirty minutes.”

“Now calculate how long you will need by feet. An hour at least. It is Friday night. There are drunk people on the streets that are just waiting to take someone as delicate and cute as you. I walk with you. Just to make sure you make it home safe.”

“I can’t take this offer. Aren’t you living here on campus?”

“Moved last month. I live in the core of the city so I take the same way.”

“Really? Why didn’t you mention this! We could have let you out at our spot. So you walked the whole way by feet while we drove away in the car. Now I feel bad.” Sighing Ten followed Kun when he started to walk.

“It’s okay. I came here with my bike most of the time. Don’t feel bad.” 

Nodding Ten buried his phone in his pocket and looked up into the starry sky. Kun stayed by his side the closer they got into the city. They used the time they had to talk about the performance and how the day of the event would go. Ten dragged the thoughts about Johnny into the back, glowing up during their talk about dancing and what they should improve. Ten even let Kun watch one of his practice videos to get some feedback and critic. 

Standing in front of the building complex where Johnny and he lived he made some small notifications on his phone when Kun told him which moves he should make cleaner and what he loved.

“Your performance is amazing. As mentioned earlier, you will be the star of the event.”

“Well, here we are. Thank you for walking me home. I hope you don’t have such a long way back home.”

“From here just twenty more minutes. Are you free next Friday? I might be able to get the room again for another rehearsal.”

“Uh, I’d love to. But Johnny and I have already plans. I’m sure one day without wouldn’t hurt us.”, scratching his neck slowly Ten pulled the hoodie tighter around his body.

“Oh no, it’s fine. It was just an offer. Where are you guys heading to?”

“Trip to refresh our relationship. We didn’t have so much time for each other lately. We wanted to do it this weekend but Johnny has a big group project that he needs to hand over next week. So we postponed it to the coming up weekend. Otherwise, we would have taken the plane this morning. But we have another practice tomorrow so...see you tomorrow?”

“Of course. Should I pick you up? It’s on my way.”

“Sure. Good night.”

“Yeah, good night.”

Kun hugged Ten before he watched him disappear in the building. Ten took the elevator up and pushed the code into their system. Unfortunately one of Johnny’s fellow students had called for an emergency meeting this Saturday, which was tomorrow. That was something the alpha couldn’t ditch. Ten assured him it was fine if they do it next weekend. And it was fine. 

The apartment was dark and silent when he entered. Dropping his bag on the ground he slipped out of his shoes, walking slowly through the dark corridor. Weak light was able to be seen from under the door of their bedroom. Entering slowly he glanced at the running TV. Stopping beside the bed he huffed, looking down at Johnny who was sitting against the headboard, laptop opened in his lap. Head resting in the neck, mouth opened slightly. Careful the omega took the laptop off the other's lap, closed it, and placed it onto the nightstand. Johnny didn’t know his limits sometimes.

Somehow he was able to move Johnny so he was in a comfortable sleeping position. Blanket up to his chest he shut off the TV and left the room to get a quick shower.

Sitting fresh showered at the kitchen island he munched some cereals, starring on the clean surface under his bowl. Either way, Johnny was too busy to look onto his phone or it was dead. Spotted it beside the laptop on the nightstand which made Ten feel weird. Sipping the leftover milk he put the bowl into the sink. Walking into the bedroom he crawled under the blanket on his side, setting the alarm. Nuzzling his nose into the pillow he fell asleep really fast.

Ten was the first to be up the next day. Even before his alarm would be ringing. Putting it off he walked barefoot into the kitchen to make some coffee. Getting comfy in his favorite corner of the couch he put on the TV, watched some cartoons on a quiet volume to allow Johnny to sleep a bit longer. After some breakfast in his stomach, he read a book. Tilting his gaze up for a short second when Johnny stepped out of the bedroom. Messy hair, walking slowly like a robot and even his movements were so damn slow. Before their eyes meet he focused back on the book.

The cushion of the couch dipped and Ten placed the book into his lap. Pulling his knees up carefully. Johnny was drinking his coffee, looking way more awake than before. 

“Morning to you too.”, the omega said calmly, leaned back. Johnny put the cup away, turning his upper body towards him. Pushing his messy hair back.

“Morning. Since when are you up?”

“8:45 am. Something like this.”

The alpha blew out some air, rubbed closer. Cup on the small table he sat against the armrest, patting his lap. Ten put the book aside, crawled over, and got comfortable between his legs. Johnny one leg up, knee resting against the backrest while the other was on the ground. One arm around his body he caressed his chest, thanked him with a kiss when the omega reached the coffee back up.

“I’m sorry for not answering any calls or messages. But I was busy. Polishing my part of the group project. What was there yesterday? When did you return by the way? I guess I fell asleep while working.”

“Something around midnight. I had another practice with Kun, we were done at 11:30 pm. I just wanted to know if you pick me up or not, but I got no answer so we walked the way. Kun is living twenty minutes away from here. Not a big deal. Maybe I can take the car next time.”, he said shoulder shrugging, looked in Johnny's shocked face.

“That was yesterday?! Gosh, love, I’m sorry. I am and my phone was muted so I didn’t see the call while I wa-”

“While you were busy with the important project. As I said, it’s fine love. Kun walked me home. You need to work today as well I suppose?”

“Kind of.” Exhausted and still tired as fuck Johnny hid his face in Ten’s neck, holding him close. Careful Ten put the now empty cup aside, put his arm around Johnny’s head so he could stroke through his brown hair. Shushing him softly when Johnny mumbled small apologies into his skin, holding him close. “I’m such a bad boyfriend…”

“You’re not Johnny. You’re my whole world, you know that. Do you feel able to go out tonight?”

“Huh? Tonight? Did we plan something? We’re heading to Jeju next weekend.”

“You mentioned we could go out instead tonight. You don’t remember the reservation?”

“My brain is dead. Ugh.”, whining Johnny hit his forehead multiple times against Ten’s neck. God, he was so worse. He should get the award for the baddest boyfriend on this planet. How much he needed a timeout from the university. “I’m so sorry Ten. I forgot it and-”

“Hey, love. Look at me. Please.”

Twisting his body lightly Ten cupped Johnny’s face, caressing his cheek softly with his thumb. Leaning forward he connected their lips, holding him in place when the alpha wanted to pull back. With a soft expression, he looked into Johnny’s eyes that started to tear up slowly. 

“This is not a big drama. I’m going to cancel the reservation for tonight. We can repeat this anytime, don’t worry. It’s not the end of the world love. No worries. Next weekend on Jeju we can let ourselves fall, throw off the duties and weights that are on our shoulders. Next weekend we do everything together that we love and used to do back in high school. Going out, relax, cuddle and on top of that we can have a Walk at the beach. You are a softy for that.”

“Don’t cancel it. I know Saturday is date night. I can use a break for two hours, I swear.” Johnny rubbed his nose, blinking away the tears. Why was he so emotional right now? Inhaling shivering he shook his head lightly.

“I don’t want you to see it as a ‘break’. If we go out, we do it without any duties sitting in our neck. This isn’t a date if it is rushed. You won’t be able to relax completely with the project on your mind. Either way, we are having a date night without work and presentations or no date night. Focus on the presentation. Instead, we could order dinner, have a small walk after so you can get some fresh air around your nose, a movie after, and then we’re heading to bed. Until 8 pm you got time for the project. After 8 pm you won’t think of that project, won’t work at it, or do anything that is connected to it. A timeout where I take care of you.”

“What did I do to deserve you in my life?”

Closing his eyes tired Johnny held Ten tight, hiding his face in Ten’s shoulder. The omega held him close, calming him down with his scent.

“Last time you soothed me, now it’s my turn. You can cry if you want. I know your major is exhausting and I’m proud of you how well you’re doing. As you always say, we’re going through this together.”

Johnny chuckled bitterly but nodded. Inhaling deeply he dug his nails into the omegas sides, holding him close. Law as a major was exhausting and nerve-wracking. It had surprised Ten that Johnny didn’t complain once or mentioned that he would end it. The alpha was fine with crying in front of his friends, family, and especially his boyfriend. Ten soothed his fiance softly. When all tears were gone Johnny got himself back together. Rubbing his nose furiously he took a deep breath, nodded.

“Thank you. Let’s do it like this. After 8 pm I’m all yours.”

“No pressure honey, okay?”

Taking a breath Ten closed his eyes in enjoyment when his boyfriend pressed a long kiss onto his forehead that was showing him affection, joy, happiness, and love. Sliding out of the alphas embrace Ten caressed the other arm softly, following Johnny with his eyes when he disappeared back into the bedroom. 

Crawling into the corner he put on his headphones, did some researches for a while. They would make the best out of this situation.

Haechan laid face down on his bed, his door opened wide. Listening to some music he opened his eyes confused when he heard the notification of a message. Snatching the phone off the ground he looked at it, wiggling his nose slowly.

“Taeyoooooong!?”, he yelled aloud, looking to the door when the older stopped in its frame. Looking lighty confused.

“What? You know I’m busy packing my things. I head over to Jaehyun’s in a few, remember?”

“I didn’t.”, Haechan said snapping, pouted lightly. “Want some attention. I feel so bored. Mark is busy today and we can’t meet. Any ideas what I could do?”

“Haechan,”, Taeyong stated sighing, hands on his hips. “For how long are you in this position? You sure you’re alright? With all that blood up in your head? I think you won't be able to do anything with that amount of blood in your head.”

“That’s not the topic in here! Any ideas what I could do?”

“If you don’t have anything to do, aren’t you and Jeno close? Call him or whatever you are in the mood for. Take a walk, workout, get some coffee at the empathy? You decide.”

“Uhh, that’s a good idea. I think I call Jeno. Thanks for the advice.”

Haechan rolled onto his stomach, texted Jeno right away. Getting onto his hands and knees he crawled towards his door, head peeking out. Observing Taeyong grinning. The older was coming out of the bathroom with the things he would need, jogged into his room after. Getting up he glanced into Tae’s rucksack. 

“You got everything? Toothbrush? Shower gel, clothes to change? Charger? Wallet?”

“Yes mom.”, eye-rolling Taeyong placed his clothes into the backpack. “I also got the pill. Just in case that I need it. Relax. I do not plan to get pregnant.”

“You’re going to sleep together tonight?”

“I didn’t say that. But we will do this before his rut is happening. So we have two weeks. Stop being such a curious little snake and push your nose into your and Marks business but not into mine.”

Laughing Taeyong ruffled Haechan’s hair, slid into his shoes. Lacing them he closed the backpack before he took his jacket. Wallet and key in his pockets he nodded, straightened his jacket.

“Don’t burn down the building okay? Don’t eat too much or you are complaining about it tomorrow why nobody stopped you. Oh, and hands off the alcohol, got it? I know you Haechan. You can drink a lot but not deal with it.”

“Fine. And now go. Go and enjoy the less time you have with Jaehyun.”

Taeyong welcomed the embrace he was getting from his friend before he left. Running to the bus station he caught the one he needed to get. On his way, he listened to music, walked up the stairs in the building complex where Jaehyun lived. Taking the earphones off he buried them in his pocket, rang the bell with a big smile on his face.

Licking his dry lips he rubbed his chest. Heart beating way too fast for his liking. He was no dumb high school boy any longer who was desperately lost in his crush. When Jaehyun opened he smiled immediately, entering the apartment. Getting his shoes off he thanked the alpha when he took his backpack and jacket. Jaehyun placed the backpack in his bedroom, met Taeyong in the kitchen.

“So what are we going to cook?”

“I thought we could make some classical American burger. I got the meat, vegetables, bread, and herbs. It’s not a typical meal for a date, candlelight dinner, or dinner for lovers in general, but we both are not so typical. So, what do you think?”

“I like the idea. How are we doing this?”

“First, with washing your hands.”

Eye-rolling Taeyong laughed. Putting off the sweater he washed his hands, looked motivated at Jaehyun when he was done. Stopping beside him he got a bowl with the meat in it.

“What should I do with it?”

“You're going to stir it with your hand and add some herbs, salt, and pepper. Not too much in the beginning. But start with mixing everything.”

Excited Taeyong did what Jaehyun told him too. Reaching out for the herbs he put them inside, chuckled after a while. This felt so weird. He was used to mixing dough for cookies with his hands but never with raw meat. When he was done he looked up to the alpha to see his expression. Jaehyun looked over his shoulder while he was cutting the vegetables, nodded encouragingly. Placing a small kiss onto the top of his head as a small reward.

After his hands were clean again, Taeyong heated up the pan. Forming the meat into the needed form he put it carefully into the hot pan. Wanting to avoid getting burned. While Taeyong had the job to take care of the meat Jaehyun was setting the table with the other things. Observing the set table with the bread, cut vegetables, and ketchup.

Paying his attention towards Taeyong he hugged him from behind carefully. Chin rested on the omegas shoulder, glancing at him. It was adorable how focused and silent the younger was while roasting the meat. The stern fiery emotions were burning in his eyes.

“The meat won’t roast faster if you glare at it.”, chuckling Jaehyun kissed his cheek. “But you can get it out now.”

“It needs to be perfect.”

Taeyong stayed focus until the whole meat was roasted and ready to be eaten. Sitting at the table Jaehyun prepared a typical burger for Taeyong, reached it over with a curious expression. The omega was observing the burger curious, taking in its full beauty. Jaehyun looked at him close when the younger took his first bite.

“And?”

“It’s delicious.”, Taeyong said half-moaning, hiding his mouth behind the back of his hand. “We can cook way more often together. Especially these kinds of things. I don’t mind gaining some weight with so damn good food. I do enough workouts. Can we also make some hot dogs? Oh, what is the other thing called again…chicken wings?

“As in buffalo chicken wings?”

“Yes!” With big sparkling eyes Taeyong took another bite of the delicious burger. “Can we do that as well?”

“No problem. We could cook each weekend something different. Why don’t we make the chicken wings next Saturday?”

“Deal. Now eat as well. I feel bad if I’m the only one eating.”

Laughing Jaehyun created himself a burger as well and joined the omega. During dinner, they exchanged how their week had been, what annoying things came up, and what they had to do in the next. Gathering the leftovers in the fridge Jaehyun cleaned the kitchen. Taking Taeyong’s hand he leads him into the living room where they got comfortable on the couch. Jaehyun was sitting against the backrest while Taeyong sat on his lap sideways, arms lazy around the alphas neck. Scratching it lightly.

“I had an important appointment this week.”, he started slowly, smiling nervously. “Thursday, when I left the practice earlier.”

“Appointment?” Irritated the alpha looked at him. Hand caressing the omegas hip slowly. “What appointment?”

“Doctor appointment.”, he whispered shy, rested his head on his shoulder. “A normal check-up and I wanted to get the pill to prevent pregnancy. Better safe than sorry if we, you know, do it. I wanted it especially just for your rut but my doctor said I should take it before we sleep get sexual for the first time. Even tho were clear thinking but it won’t hurt. There may be side effects but not dramatic ones. Dizziness, headache, something like this.”

“You thought about this a lot huh?” Jaehyun was nosing his forehead, chuckled when Taeyong nodded lightly. The omega raised his head to be able to look right into the alpha's eyes.

“I just want no space for any trouble. The doctor might have mentioned that alphas do not really have the patience for condoms to prevent a pregnancy because they want to breed the omega and I just want to be sure. Better safe than sorry.”

“The doctor got some point concerning us alphas during rut. It is thoughtful of you and shows that you are serious about this and want to protect your body. It’s good and you don’t need to be shy about this. If you have any questions concerning my rut, ask. I don’t want to overwhelm you. You got some clothes with you to change?”

“Jup. I thought I could use your clothes to sleep in…? They are comfortable. I slept multiple times in your clothes already so can I?”

Showing off his cutest puppy eyes connected with a cute smile Taeyong looked up to Jaehyun who swallowed. Not able to say no he nodded, kissed his nose. Taeyong had never looked so cute and adorable. Never. Letting out an exciting sound Taeyong hugged him tightly, kissed his cheek as a small ‘thank you’. Jaehyun caressed his head, put on the TV to have some sound filling. Tucking his head under the alphas chin Taeyong closed his eyes and enjoyed the scent that was surrounding his body. Way too lost in the other arm the omega didn’t notice when he was picked up and carried into another room.

When he opened his eyes the next time he noticed that they were in Jaehyun’s bedroom.

“When did you-”

“Ten minutes ago. You were so adoring how you were completely gone in my arms. I didn’t want to ruin this so I simply carried you here. It’s way more comfortable than my couch. Do you need anything besides the hug session?”

“Nope. The burgers were so amazing. Well, a kiss would be nice too but I’m good like this. Just like in heaven.”

“Any pain from the last practice?”

Taeyong had to let out a laugh when he remembered. Right. The practice with the 80 push-ups and the punishment. Shaking his head he moved onto his side, hand resting on top of Jaehyun’s broad muscular chest.

“No. I was just angry at myself that I wasn’t able to get the push-ups done. Next time. I swear to you, I’m going to make it. It was fine. Thanks for no special treatment by the way.”

“Just don’t overdo it. I know we came up with the deal that you don’t get special treatment because you are omega and not an alpha. But if you are really hurt, let me know. No matter what, health comes first. Always. Listen to your body. Otherwise, I’m blaming myself for hurting my boyfriend which would make me a bad one. Let me give you the kiss you asked for.”

Taking Taeyong’s cheek with care Jaehyun turned it over. Letting his fingers walk over to the back of his neck he held it there, leaning down to capture the tempting lips of the younger. Noticing the light blush on the omegas face he chuckled, made the kiss deeper. It was cute to see Taeyong getting flustered and shy that quickly through so small things. Smiling licked over the other's lips, wrapping his other arm possessive around him when he was allowed to enter his mouth with his tongue.

Taeyong didn’t know any longer where his head was. Burying his hands in the alphas brown hair he tugged at it lightly, pressing himself seeking against the alphas for the touch. Every nerve in his body was going crazy when his tongue met the ones of Jaehyun, breathing shivering through his nose. Moaning quietly into the passionate kiss he tried to get away when he wasn’t getting air properly. Jaehyun looked at him grinning, following his head to keep the kiss alive. Taeyong moved down, hoping Jaehyun would let go of him. Just when the omega hit his chest whimpering he let go, looked proud at the work he had done for him. Taeyong laid gasping under him with, cheeks colored in light pink. Lips are swollen and opened, chest moving up and down fast. 

“Was that a kiss you were seeking for?”

“More than that. If you kiss like this I am questioning myself what else you are capable of.”

"You will find out sooner than you can imagine. But not tonight. Even tho I can sense that you want it as much as I do.”

“No?”

“No.”, shaking his head softly Jaehyun kissed his nose, get off him. Rolling onto his side lightly disappointed Taeyong looked at the sheets, biting his lower lip. Jaehyun may be right. They still had two weeks to do it and we're only in a relationship for a week. Letting go of his lips when his chin was taken, his head tilted up to meet the alpha's eyes. 

“Just because I said no today, doesn’t mean we won’t do it. Just not today. I want to make it special you know? I’m more the romantic type as you may have noticed already. So let me prepare and pamper you a bit before this. I think of a nice dinner we can cook, eat it and get slowly into it. It shouldn’t be rushed or quicky. We will do the coming week. Knowing that my cycle is starting the week after. Okay?”

Nodding with a smile Taeyong got comfortable, cuddling closer into Jaehyun’s side. The alpha was laying next to his side, caressing his stiff neck.

“Do you have any further questions about my rut or a rut in general?”

“I do. My doctor mentioned that every alpha is different during their rut. Um, so I asked myself multiple times how you are behaving during your cycle with a partner. You already told me that you have a system to keep yourself provided. Is it different with a partner?”

“Not really. I just cook enough for two people for a week and even tho I’m in rut and controlled by my instincts, my alpha makes sure that the omega in my bed is taken care of. Even if I only want to fuck and breed you, I also make sure that you are neither dehydrate nor starving. It happens sometimes in the past with one of my ex’s, that I was having another urge of breeding and forced him to eat while, you know, doing it. I don’t want to bring my old relationships up but it could happen. That I’m fucking you and force you to eat or drink at the same time to make sure your body has everything it needs to keep up with my stamina. If I have my mind back, I will clean you and help you to get some food into your body or even a bath if there is time. You should prepare yourself mentally to be driven into exhaustion and overstimulation at some point. You still convinced to help me?”

“Yeah.”

Blushing Taeyong turned his gaze away, breathing shivering when he only thought of the imaginations of Jaehyun during his rut. How he would maybe take him from behind and force him to get food into his system. Or how he would fuck him senseless into overstimulation or to the point of passing out. Would Jaehyun even notice? That he was unconscious and stop right away or would he uses his body until he got relief? Taeyong wasn’t a fan of letting go of control that easily but it was different with Jaehyun. Somehow he looked forward to Jaehyun manhandling him for his liking, need and relief. Licking his lips to hide a moan he snapped his head back to Jaehyun took the nape of his neck.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Um, dozens of things?” Shy Taeyong moved forward to get another kiss to calm his nerves down. “I still have one question.”

“That would be?” Scratching the omegas neck Jaehyun chuckled when Taeyong mewled and purred lightly. 

“I talked with one of my best friends, who is taken, how he deals with his alpha during his rut. They are together for years and I asked how they do it if he passes out. My friend gave his boyfriend permission to use his body while he is out because they talked about it. That got me questioning, how are you behaving concerning this thing? I don’t know yet how it is to share a rut with an alpha. Are you continuing to get your relief and breeding your unconscious partner, are you back to your senses when it happens and pull out to not, don’t know, abuse him? Or use the body for your liking?”

“I would never continue if my partner passes out. Never.” Jaehyun planted a long kiss onto the omegas forehead, looking serious after into his eyes. “Partners trust each other. I would never abuse your body for my liking, no matter how strong my urge is. My alpha and I want the omega to be safe and if we didn’t talk about this before, I will pull out immediately and do it my own even if my brain is screaming to get back in and finish. Don’t worry, I take care of and protect you during the rut. We aren’t at this point of giving each other permission because we are together for a week now. We shouldn’t rush things and it is good that you brought this up. Anything else we should talk about?”

“N-not know. I just was curious. Thank you.”

“Not for that. I would never hurt you. Never.”

Smiling Jaehyun got into a sitting position, watched Taeyong getting up when he patted his lap. Legs spread around the waist of the alpha, Taeyong put his arms around his neck, leaning against his body.

“I’m nervous.”, he whispered into his ear, dug his nails into the alphas back. “A bit. Not because of us having sex together, but more about the rut. I trust you, love you, and want to be there for you. Just as you would for me. I just can help it.”

“I’m nervous too.”

Taeyong closed his eyes huffing, shivered when one of Jaehyuns hands was disappearing under his shirt. It was so cold! Pressing his body further into his chest he curled his toes harder the more the fingers were wandering up his back.

“It’s not my first rut with an omega but it’s my first rut with an amazing, perfect omega like you. I fear I might scare you off with my animalistic side and fuck everything up. That is why I was doubting you to help me.”

“We’re both idiots I guess.”

Chuckling Taeyong leaned back, combing Jaehyun’s soft brown hair softly.

“We both are worrying that we would fuck this up. That the other would leave. It’s kinda funny and lovely at the same time.”

“That’s true. Guess we both don’t want to mess this up. Not after all the trouble, we went through. What I can say, for myself, is that I love you Taeyong and I promise I would never hurt or abuse you during my rut or your heat. I’m making sure you’re well-fed and that I will pamper you two days straight when my rut is over.”

“Stop being so cute, cheesy, and lovely at the same time.”, laughing Taeyong bit into his nose. “You're exes were dumb to leave you. Bad for them, better for me. That I can call such a perfect alpha mine. I don’t even care about the age gap of six years. There are couples with a bigger age gap.”

“Age is just a number. Hey! I’m not even 27 yet!”

“But soon. I don’t care. What counts is that we have each other.”

“True that.” Grinning Jaehyun caressed the soft skin under his fingers, chuckled when he felt goosebumps forming on the omegas skin. “You want a massage?”

“If you do this, I will fall asleep. Like that one time at the camp so no. How late is it already?”

“Past 10:30 pm.”

“Did we cook and talked that long?”

“Jup. Do you want to shower before we get to sleep later?”

“I do. I smell like roasted meat. You should too.”

“Go first. You know where my wardrobe is as well as my things. Use whatever you want too. Make yourself feel home.”

Nodding Taeyong crawled over the alpha, laughed high pitched when Jaehyun pulled him down for another kiss. Freeing himself out of his arms he opened the wardrobe, taking a shirt and sweatpants, and disappeared. In the bathroom, he closed the door, started the water, and put off his clothes. Getting into the shower he shivered when the hot water was hitting his skin. Cleaning his body with the alphas shower gel, at which he had sniffed a few minutes to inhale the smell, he stepped out when he was done, taking a fluffy towel to dry himself. Interesting that Jaehyun had one of these. Perhaps he got it for him. The towel wasn’t on the shelf last time when he had been here.

When he entered the bathroom in the alphas clothes he held the towel up confused, not knowing where to put it.

“Where should I put this so it can dry? By the way, is this new? Didn’t think you are the type for soft fluffy towels?”

“Give it to me. Got it during the week. No, it’s not mine. It’s yours. I thought you would like to have a towel for yourself during the time you are staying over and not always bring one of your own. I hope that’s okay?”

“Yeah. Totally. But you didn’t have to! That’s sweet of you.”

“I know. But I wanted to. Get comfortable, I already got some snacks and something to drink.”

Taeyong got onto the bed as soon as Jaehyun was out of the room. Yawning lightly Taeyong got comfortable in the middle, taking his phone. Seeing the missed call of Haechan he called him back immediately, observing the room further.

“Hey Haechannie, what’s the matter?”

_“Nothing important. I just wanted to know how you are doing!”_

“You do know that you could have easily texted me, right? Or should I call next time as well when you do a sleepover at Marks?”

_“Good question. Okay, maybe my call was dumb. However, I’m out with Mark together. Just that you know. How long are you staying at Jaehyun’s?”_

“As long as possible.”, stretching his limbs while staring at the ceiling. “Does Mark take you out again?”

_“We wanted to take a walk through the forest. I just wanted to let you know. Have a nice night! Bye!”_

“Haechan, wait. Hae- always that hyperactive omega.”

Sighing Taeyong put his phone away and looked around. Biting his tongue frowning he reached out for another blanket and started to build a nest. Out of nowhere. Taeyong couldn’t explain why he was doing this but somehow he wanted to build it. When he was half-way done, Jaehyun entered silently. Stopped in the door frame when he noticed what the omega was doing. Taeyong was building a nest? Right now?

“Taeyong? Are you building a nest? Are you feeling well?”

“I..uhmm, I-I, well, maybe? Don’t know, I guess? I can destroy it immediately if you feel uncomfortable with it. Don’t know what had gotten into me but I wanted to build one. I can destroy it so-”

“No, no, no!” Alarmed Jaehyun came over to caress his cheek, looking into the big brown orbs of the other.,” I’m just surprised, nothing else. Don’t excuse for something you want. Continue and finish.”, smiling Jaehyun headed over to the wardrobe, taking out another blanket.

Why was the omega so cute sometimes! Jaehyun had to hold back an awing when Taeyong’s eyes sparkled when he saw the blanket that he could use for the nest. Crawling over he took it carefully, turning around to finish the nest. The alpha handed him a few more pillows and some clothes that Taeyong tucked into the open space on the edges.

As soon as he was done, Taeyong observed his work. Sitting proudly in the middle when he was done and looked with a happy expression at the alpha. “Tadaaa! All done!”

“It’s nice. I’m allowed to go into it as well?”

Careful Jaehyun came closer. Taeyong watched the mattress sinking, licked his lips slowly. It was a huge deal for omegas to let an alpha enter his nest. It was their place of comfort and privacy. Scratching his head frowning Taeyong took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Paying attention to the walls Jaehyun climbed into the nest, laying down careful not to touch anything. Feeling the intense stares of the omega he looked at him, booped his nose lightly.

“Thank’s for letting me in. I know this means a lot to you. Can I ask something as well before we watch something?”

“Go ahead.”, mumbling Taeyong observed the nest, making a few corrections and improvements he didn’t like while listening. 

“Do you have already the result of the test? Maybe you’re going into pre-heat without knowing. Omegas like to build nests when their heat is coming.”

“Don’t think so.”, he said while patting the edge to check it. “Mostly we built nests when the heat is coming up. But we also like to build some if we seek comfort and the feeling of being safe and sound and home. We also built them if we’re happy or just have the urge. Just like now. The doctor is giving me a call as soon as he got the results.”

“Ohhh, okay.”, understanding Jaehyun stroke the omegas back, still laying on the sheets. “Should we watch a movie? You can get cuddles?”

“Hell yeah.”

Laying down in no time Taeyong rested his head on the alpha's chest. Facing the screen that Jaehyun put on. Smiling brightly when the omega noticed the ghibli movie on the screen. Grateful he took the bottle that Jaehyun reached over. Relaxing completely Taeyong closed his eyes slowly when he felt the older scratching his back with care. Jaehyun looked down in surprise as soon as he noticed the steady breathing and light snoring of the younger. They weren't even through half of the movie and he already was sleeping. Stroking his cheek with his index finger he chuckled, pushed some strings out of the omegas face. Shutting the TV off Jaehyun pulled the blanket up to Taeyong’s back, placing a pillow under his head. Closing his eyes, deciding to follow the omega into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Scene of Ten&Kun's practice was inspired by the Ten&Winwing Choreography : lovely. (You should definitley check it out on YouTube if you haven't already, the specific part is seen at 0:40 - 0:45.)
> 
> • Taeyong building a nest was the cutest thing, I swear. Especially with Jaehyun watching him
> 
> • Guess you're all hyped up to see Jaehyun losing his controle ;) Maybe the things Taeyong imagined will come true~
> 
> • I promise you all are going to love chapter 46 that is coming up Wednesday. I promise.
> 
> • Jaehyun and Taeyong are just made for each other. Relationship goals, I swear 
> 
> As always: Thanks for reading this chapter and let me know in the comments about your opinion! I love to read every single comment <3
> 
>   
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	46. Our First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the title is enough~
> 
> Warning:  
> This chapter contains smut. Don't read it if:  
> \- you don't like to read smut/sexual interactions in general  
> \- you are uncomfortable with it

“You got everything?”

“I guess?”

Shoulder shrugging Taeyong stood arms crossed in front of his bed. Looking down onto the things he had put onto it. The week had gone by in no time and it was already Friday. Tomorrow he would stay at Jaehyun’s place for at least a week, knowing that his rut was standing in front of the door. Taeyong had written down everything he needed to take with him to Jaehyun’s place for the whole week.

“I got clothes, my things for the bathroom, my pills, charger, and everything else I need. Jaehyun bought already dozens of things I like. Did I forget anything?”

“I don’t think so. Jaehyun has clothes, food and the pills are the most important things for you. You just need to stay hydrated over the week. If there should be anything missing, let me know and I get it for you.”

“Wouldn’t be a good idea. I don’t know how Jaehyun would react if another omega during his rut was nearby. I’m sure he made sure that we have enough food and water. You ready to go? I’m sure Ten is already on his way to the restaurant we wanted to eat. I pack these things into my bag when we are back. I’m leaving tomorrow, not today.”

“I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Armed with their wallets, keys, and phones, Taeyong and Haechan took the best next bus towards the city. Getting out of their station they just needed fifteen more minutes to reach the BBQ restaurant where Taeyong had been with the baseball team once. Scanning the room they quickly spotted Ten who was already studying the menu. Looking up when they joined him at the table.

“There you are! I barely thought you both forgot it.”

“How could we? Did you order already?”

“Just the drinks. I wanted to wait for the food. Anything you can recommend Tae? You ate here once, right?”

Taeyong explained which meals were delicious and which he never ate before. They just needed five minutes to decide what they wanted to eat. As soon as the waiter took their order they got comfy. Ten leaned over the table, intertwined his hands.

“You stay the whole week at his place right?”

“Mhmm.”, Taeyong nodded humming. “Tomorrow evening I head over. Already packed my stuff and the pills.”

“Perfect. You need to tell us after how it had been!”

“I won’t give you the whole details. A few things, yes, but not everything. My sexual activities are none of your business.” 

Smirking Taeyong put his arm around the youngest, kissing his temple shortly. Haechan giggled, ate more of the delicious food. After they were done with eating Ten paid for their food. Denied all the discussions and fighting Taeyong and Haechan started. 

“We can pay for our own food Ten. You don’t need to do this!”

“Oh, shut up you two. I invited you so it’s on me.”

Showing off his brightest smile Ten stood up and put on his jacket. Haechan and Taeyong were defenseless against that bright smile that was able to cheer everyone up. No matter how fucked up their day had been. Ten had the talent to cheer anyone up with that smile, to pull the attention onto him. Johnny was damn lucky to call Ten his.

“I wanted to know if I could stay at your place tonight? Johnny finished his project and invited his friends over. Movie evening and a small celebration of being done with the project.”

“Sure. Should we stop by at your and Johnny’s to get your things?”

“Would be cool. I take the car, saves us some time. Johnny won’t need it anyway, he’s going to be too drunk anyway.”

Leaving the restaurant when they were done they headed right over to Johnny’s apartment. Stopping in front of the door Ten asked them to wait outside while he gets his things. Just when Ten walked past by the kitchen he stopped in his tracks, walked back to the doorframe.

Ten wished he hadn’t looked into it. The whole counters were filled with dirty dishes, leftovers, and trash. Rubbing his face he looked at the empty bottles of beer standing on top of the kitchen island. Holding back a growl he opened the fridge, breathing slowly. Hopefully, Johnny would clean this mess up by tomorrow. Ten walked slowly into the living room, staring at the alphas that were sitting on the couch and the ground. At least they had fun between this mess. Tilting his gaze towards the TV. His shoulder was touched out of nowhere which made him flinch lightly.

“Looks like you guys have fun.” Ten whispered amused, glancing up to Johnny. “I’m staying and Taeyong and Haechan’s place tonight. Oh, I also take the car. You won’t need it tonight anyway.”

Johnny grabbed his wrist and pulled him into their bedroom to be able to talk with him in private and silence.

“Sure. I clean the mess up, don’t worry. When are you coming back? I mean the flight is taking off tomorrow at 5 pm.”

“I planned on being back at 2 pm. I packed my stuff for the small trip already. Until then, you can clean this mess up and don’t drink too much, okay?”

“Nope. Didn’t plan on doing it. Have a good night at their place and sleep well.” 

Johnny pulled Ten into his arms for a small hug, kissing his temple and let go when he was called by someone else.

Humming Ten gathered his sleeping clothes, things from the bathroom and pushed them into his bag. With the keys in his hand, he left their home and walked with his friends down to the car. They reached campus after twenty minutes due to the less traffic. Up in their apartment, Taeyong got out the second blanket he owned, put it onto his bed. Walking slowly into the kitchen he looked at the other two that were drinking some wine.

“I already put out the second blanket and pillow I have. You need anything else?”

“Not right now. And even if, I know where you keep the stuff. Want a glass as well?”

“Doesn’t hurt.”

With their drinks, they got comfortable in the living room with some snacks. Haechan was laying on the couch while Taeyong sat on the carp in front, one elbow next to the younger legs while Ten took the armchair.

“How are things going with you and Mark Haechannie?”

“Good. We had a few more dates during the week and he is so nice, sweet, and caring. He has a game next week and I wanted to watch. And probably stay at his place. You and Johnny are leaving tomorrow?”

“Jup. From Saturday to Wednesday. He also planned and booked a few things already. Including a Spa day, we’re going onto Jetski but he didn’t tell me where we are staying or what he has planned otherwise. What about you Tae? Did you and Jaehyun do it? I mean did you have sex already?”

“Not yet.”, sipping the wine Taeyong scratched his temple. “But I guess we do it this weekend. Jaehyun’s rut should start on Monday or Tuesday. I’m a bit nervous concerning the rut because, as you know it’s the first rut I experience. But Jaehyun and I talked about my worries and everything else and I trust him.”

“I’m sure Jaehyun will take care of you even if he is in rut.” Supporting Ten looked at him with a soft smile. “If you still need a piece of advice or need to talk when Jaehyun is sleeping, call me. I remember the first time when I helped Johnny through a rut. I got tips from his parents concerning alphas in rut because, you know, the relationship with my parents isn’t that good but it is still something different when it really happens. If you want to have someone to talk to, call me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind but I don’t want to disturb you and Johnny. That trip to Jeju is important for your relationship. I don’t disturb it. Expect I’m on the edge of crying. Sounds good?”

“Perfect.”

“Can I call you guys as well? I feel left out.”

Pouting Haechan was swinging the glass in his hand, looking at them. Ten and Taeyong shared a small look before getting up. With their glasses aside they opened the arm, welcoming the youngest for a group hug. Haechan rushed into their arms, hugged them tightly. The air in the room was filled with silence and the three different scents of them. Taeyong ran his nose up and down Haechan’s temple while Ten rubbed his back smiling.

“Of course you can call us.”, Taeyong said seriously. “We always call each other or meet if we need some advice. That is what friends are for. We’re always going to be best friends until we die.”

“Taeyong is right. You can ask us anything if you’re worried about Mark or relationships in general. No pressure.”

“I love you guys.”

Smiling bright Haechan kissed each one's cheek, giggled happily. Just when he let out a yawn the two eldest shared another view, having the same thought. It was time to get Haechan into bed.

“I think it’s time for bed huh?”

“Probably.”, rubbing his eyes humming Haechan emptied his glass and walked over to the bathroom. The other watched after him. Taeyong had the hands in his waist, turning his head towards Ten.

“Why don’t you get ready in the bathroom while I check after him? Or do you want more wine?”

Ten shook his head laughing and agreed to his suggestion. Taeyong cleaned the living room and walked over to his friend's bedroom when he heard him closing the door. Knocking quiet he entered after a while of silence, pushing his head through the crack. Sneaking to the bed he sat on the edge, tickled Haechan a bit who tried to stop him laughing.

“Taeyong, stop!”, he said laughing, tried to get his wrist. Pouting Taeyong stopped, tucked him under the blanket.

“You want to talk about anything? You know you can always speak with me or Ten, right?”

“Not that I know off.”, Haechan wiggled his nose, moving onto the side to find a good position. “I know! I have awesome friends. I’m probably just tired from practice and study.”

“Alright. I just wanted to ask and check after you. Even if you have something, you can always talk to us.”

“I know. I got the best friends in this world. It was just a rough day.”

Smiling soft Haechan closed his eyes humming when Taeyong stroke through his hair. Taeyong continued it until the younger fell asleep. Getting up quiet he pulled the blanket over his shoulder, left on his toes. After being done in the bathroom he joined Ten in his bed when he changed his clothes. Taking his favorite spot at the wall he rubbed his forehead yawning.

“Everything okay?”, Ten asked worried, looking at the other through the darkness.

“Uh-huh. Haechan is just tired. Let’s sleep. I’m tired as well and we both need our energy tomorrow.”

“You need more energy than I do.”

“Ass.”

Taeyong hit the other on his arm playful, before deciding to spoon him from behind. Ten was confused at first but went with it. Pressing his back against Taeyong’s chest he hummed, chuckled when he was cuddled harder. Going with it Ten closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. 

The next morning Ten was woken up with a coffee. Blinking a few times he sat up, taking the cup with a soft smile.

“Aww, thank you Haechan. How did I deserve this?”

“I just wanted to. Taeyong surprised me when I prepared breakfast which is ready in a few. Drink the coffee and then join us okay?”

Haechan left when Ten nodded and joined Taeyong in the kitchen. With some freshly made pancakes, they started to eat and welcomed Ten when he joined them a few minutes later. They ate in a chill atmosphere, joked around a bit until it was time for Ten to head back home. Hugging him goodbye and wishing him a good trip Haechan and Taeyong cleaned everything up and disappeared into their rooms after.

Taeyong was busy putting his things into his bag. Distracted himself to not think about what would happen tonight at his boyfriend's home. Or not to think too much about the following week in general. Flinching surprised when Haechan jumped behind him.

“Ready?”

“Jup. I’m leaving in a few. You are good over the time I’m gone?”

“It’s not like I won’t survive without you. I'm not a baby. I stay at Marks's place for a night. I should be worried about you. Take care of yourself and don’t forget to take your pills and to eat and drink enough!”

“I won’t. Jaehyun is there to help me, I’m going to be fine. So, see you next week I guess.”

Closing his bag Taeyong hugged Haechan tight before he took his things and left the apartment. Excited but nervous at the same time he got on the bus, drumming his fingers on his tighs when he was sitting. Today or tomorrow he and Jaehyun would sleep together or to put it in other words, have sex together. 

There were so many things in his mind that could ruin everything. 

What if Jaehyun doesn’t like his body? What if he could satisfy his needs? What if he wasn’t good enough for the alpha? To ugly? Not smelling good? Couldn't keep up with his stamina during his rut?

Nibbling his lower lip he looked out of the window. Maybe Jaehyun would rethink his decision and say no. They could mate on accident which would destroy anything. He could get pregnant, even when they used protection and he the pill.

Anything could happen.

Lost in his thoughts he barely missed his stop and jumped out of the bus. Walking nervously over to Jaehyun’s place he rang the bell with shivering hands, holding the straps of his bag. Jaehyun let him inside, kicked the door shut.

“Hey pup.”, Jaehyun whispered against his lips, kissed them. “You feeling good?”

“Pup?”, blushing Taeyong looked at the older, nodded lightly. “I got everything. It smells so good in here!”

“You look lost like a little pup. I like that nickname. If you don’t mind I would like to call you that sometimes.”

“Sure. Pup is better than, um, cutie pie or pumpkin. Pup is totally fine. So, I put my things into your room?”

“Make yourself feel home. I bought the snacks and food you wanted, gathered a lot of blankets and pillows in case that you want to build a big nest again. Don’t enter the kitchen until I call you. Dinner is going to be a surprise for you. Get comfy in my room and put your clothes into my wardrobe. I made some space for yours in there.”

Nodding Taeyong enjoyed the small peek on his forehead before Jaehyun disappeared in the kitchen. Leaving him alone. Walking slowly into the bedroom he put his clothes into the wardrobe, placed the package of his pills onto the nightstand. With his things there where he needed them he counted the pillows and blankets, calculating what type of big nest he would be able to build out of it.

It would probably be the biggest nest that he will ever create. Where did Jaehyun get all these pillows and blankets? Observing the bed he already came up with a few ideas and the nicest would be with the bed against the wall, pillows, and blankets on the edges to create the nest. Jaehyun’s voice went through the apartment that he was done with cooking at that he should come into the kitchen. When he entered he stopped his movements and looked surprised at the table with his mouth hanged open. 

Jaehyun had lightened up some candles and a delicious smell was filling his nose. Inhaling shortly he came over to the table, looked at the roasted beef filét and the cooked potatoes, mixed with vegetables.

“I wanted to prepare something nice. A small candlelight dinner to help us relax and enjoy each other presence. The next week is going to be exhausting for both of us. You like wine?” Jaehyun opened the cupboard, taking out a bottle, and held it up.

“I do. But I don’t want to get drunk.”

“One small glass won’t make you drunk. Come, sit down and let’s eat.”

Blinking slowly the omega watched how the alpha opened the bottle of wine and poured some into their glasses. Sitting at it he looked onto the filled plate. Mouth getting watery already.

“This smells so good!”, Taeyong said, smiled at Jaehyun who sat opposite him.

“Well. Then let us start to eat. Otherwise, it’s going to get cold and that would be such a shame. I didn’t cook for two hours just that the meal can get cold again.”

Chuckling Taeyong lifted his glass so they could clink glasses. Nipping the red wine the younger hummed happily. Finally starting to eat the dinner Jaehyun had cooked. The beef fillet was like butter on his tongue. Soft but delicious as hell. Closing his eyes in happiness held back a moan, looked with big eyes at Jaehyun.

“It is so delicious. Thanks for that.”

“I wanted to give you something awesome and your smile shows me that it was worth it.”

“It’s so nice and cute. Thank you so much, I really like it.”

Smiling sweet Taeyong focused on enjoying the meal than swallowing it rushed. It was the best beef fillet he ever had in his life. It warmed his heart to see what amount of time Jaehyun put into it and into their relationship to make it work. When Taeyong wanted to clean the dishes the alpha shook his head with a soft expression. Without words, Jaehyun reached the omega his glass, took his hand, and walked with him into the living room.

“Do you want to watch something?”

“Uhm, I don’t know? I guess? To calm my dumb nerves down.”, chuckling shy Taeyong drank some of the wine, looked around helpless. Why did his dumb omega nature need to make him that desperate and shy? Why!?

“Oh. I understand.”

Laughing quiet Jaehyun put his glass away, hand gripping the omegas waist softly.

“Is there anything to help you to calm down? Don’t know, maybe you want to take a bath? Or get a few minutes for yourself?”

“I want to share time with you. Which included cuddling with you and kiss you.”

“I know we are having something really important in front of us tonight.”, Jaehyun whispered against his lips kissed his nose softly. “Get comfortable. This evening is mostly about us and you should feel safe and relaxed. We have a whole week in front of us with each other. Don’t rush and take all the time you need to get comfortable.”

“Then I’d like to take a bath.” Nervous Taeyong placed the glass down, wrapped both arms around the other's neck, kissing his jawline. “I won’t take too long.”

“As mentioned. Take all the time you need.”

Taeyong’s heart melts when he saw the soft caring expression in the alpha's eyes. Nodding the omega got his things out of the bag and disappeared into the bathroom. Closing the door carefully he filled the bathtub with hot water while getting out of his clothes. Rubbing his stomach he bit his lower lip, questioning himself how this would go. Would they do it right when he was done bathing or did Jaehyun planned something already? Dropping the bath bomb he had got with him today into the water, he got inside, relaxed every single tense muscle.

Stroking over his heated cheeks he closed his eyes. Focusing on the water around him. Dipping down lightly so his chin was underwater. Looking up to the ceiling he blushed when he just thought about the things that would happen. Scratching his nose he got out when the water was cooling down. Surrounded by the fluffy towel that Jaehyun had got for him he looked at himself in the mirror, pushing his hair back. 

Getting into his sweatpants and one of Jaehyun’s big shirts that he had stolen out of the wardrobe he stepped out into the corridor.

“Jaehyun?”, he called confused. The alpha nowhere to be seen. Walking barefoot over the wooden floor he wanted to knock at the bedroom, jumped up when two hands were stealing his sight from behind. Jaehyun was kissing the top of his head carefully, leaning down. 

“I’m here. You smell good.”, he whispered into his ear, bit softly into it.

“Why are you holding your hands over my eyes? Can not see anything.”

“That is the reason why I do it. Got another surprise.”

“Another? You already did so much! Stop pampering me so much.”

Squeezing his eyes in confusion Taeyong crossed his arms in front of his chest, tilting his head lightly aside. Shivered when the alpha was kissing his ear softly. Taeyong heard a door being opened, giving the alpha access to move his body. Slowly he was leading into the bedroom, sniffing the air. It smelled after candles. When the door was closed he flinched, putting his head back towards Jaehyun. The other put his hands onto his shoulder, adorably kissed his forehead.

“This is the surprise.”, he whispered, moved Taeyong’s head back so he was able to see the room.

Taeyong blushed. Starring shocked into the room. It was lightened up with candles, something to drink and some snacks had been placed onto the nightstand. The bed, which had stood in the center before, had been pushed against the wall. A lot of pillows were built up at the headboard to make it comfy. It was a wonderful sight and atmosphere. Taeyong felt his heart beating fast again. Turning his head back towards Jaehyun.

“When did you do this? And why?”

“Used the time for good while you were bathing. We both are changed into comfy clothes already so why don’t we lay down and put on a movie? I thought you would like to have the bed against the wall. I would have done it before my rut anyway.”

Smiling shy Taeyong got out of the hands of the alpha and climbed onto the bed, getting comfy next to the wall before he glanced towards the nightstand. There were so many snacks he liked. Confused he turned his head over to Jaehyun who joined him, pressing different buttons on the remote to put on a movie.

“You really got every snack I like?”

“You gave me the list and I got it. everything. Sure. You thought I wouldn’t?”

“Not that amount! It would have been okay if you only got one or two but not the whole list.”

“It was one trip to the grocery store anyway.”

Sneaking his arm around the omegas waist Jaehyun pulled him with one smooth movement up to him against the headboard. Taeyong had taken the small candies from the nightstand, opened the package, and ate one. Humming happily while moving his toes. Putting his head onto Jaehyun’s shoulder he pulled his legs up, looking up to the other. Kissing his cheek slowly, turning his head after back to the screen. The alpha caressed his waist, holding him close. 

At some point in the movie, Jaehyun started to place soft kisses onto the omegas temple. Taking his chin with his index and middle finger he turned his head towards his, away from the screen, connecting their lips. 

Taeyong hummed, hugged the alpha in return. Shivering lightly when Jaehyun caressed his waist, gasped into the kiss when the other was slipping his hand under the baggy shirt. Jaehyun looked deep into Taeyong’s eyes, kissed his nose.

“Am I too fast?”

“N-no. It was just surprising and didn’t see it coming. My last time was years ago. Just be gentle please.”

“I know. Let me show you how much you mean to me. If I am too fast or touch you somewhere you don’t want to, tell me. Immediately. We do this at your pace. Not mine.”

“Y-yeah. Can we lay down? I would feel a bit better if we lay down.”

“Of course.”

Making some space Jaehyun waited until the omega was comfy in bed, kneeling carefully with both legs over his waist. Leaning down carefully the alpha supported his weight beside the omegas head. Continuing where they had stopped earlier. Taeyong buried his hands in Jaehyun’s hair, needed something to hold on to while kissing. When he felt the hand of the alpha under his shirt again he shivered, giving the alpha through eye contact the permission to touch.

Goosebumps were forming on his skin as soon as he felt the huge cold hand of the alpha on his burning skin. Blushing he looked at Jaehyun who was pampering his face with kisses. Taking a deep breath he gasped, pulled the alphas face back to his to kiss him properly. Pushing his stomach carefully into the touch.

“Can I..?”, the alpha asked calmly with a steady voice and Taeyong wondered how the other could be so calm. Not getting what he meant he laughed nervous when Jaehyun took the hem of his shirt. Oh. Now he got it.

“Oh, y-yeah. Wait.”

Lifting his upper body Taeyong got out off the shirt with the alphas help, hands laying relaxed on his stomach. Caressing it lightly because he didn’t know exactly what to do. The alpha put his shirt off as well, threw it carelessly into the room. When he noticed the blush on the omegas face he smiled, leaned a bit back. The way Taeyong was licking his lips drove him crazy. Jaehyun took in every sight of his perfect body, wanting to shower and pamper it in affection. Taeyong was reaching out carefully, touching the alpha's muscular chest. Stroking through Taeyong’s hair he looked into his eyes.

“You like what you see?”, he asked with a deep voice, smirked.

“I mean I knew you have an amazing body. But so amazing? I’m weak for these types of bodies. Your muscles are hot and a huge turn-on.”

Jaehyun took Taeyong’s face, leaned down to kiss. Pushing the omega down carefully during the kiss. Taeyong used the chance to roam his hands over Jaehyun’s chest, moaned lightly. When Jaehyun's upper body was that well-built, how was the lower part? His cock especially? Taeyong shivered, holding back a sinful moan. Pulling his legs apart carefully he flinched when Jaehyun laid down between them. Loosening the kiss when he noticed the lack of oxygen.

“I’m not too fast?”

“N-no. I like the pace.”

“Good.” Jaehyun rubbed his nose against Taeyongs, kissing his cheek. Careful Jaehyun moved his hands down to the younger waist, gripping them exploring tight. Curious and careful he let his hands wander down his thick, muscular legs. Taeyong’s nerves were overflown by electricity. His mind was going crazy with all the pheromones Jaehyun let out to help him relax further. Shivering he looked gasping at Jaehyun who looked down at him with a soft smile.

“May I?”

Taeyong swallowed before he nodded nervously. Jaehyun wandered down the omega's body with kisses to distract him further. Taeyong stared at the ceiling, flinching when the cold air hit the inside of his leg. Looking with big eyes up Taeyong held his hand nervously over his mouth, licking his lips. Just in case if he had the urge to muffle his sounds.

“Don’t stare that much. It’s embarrassing.”, Taeyong whispered nervously, feeling the alpha's intense gaze on him.

“I don’t stare. I take in the beauty that is lying underneath me. You are made a gift from heaven.”

“Stop being so cringy right now!”

Groaning Taeyong hid his face behind his hands, grumbling embarrassed. Jaehyun really adored the omegas body. 

Taeyong may not have the wide hips or the biggest butt, but he was perfect for him. Strong thick muscular legs, a muscular body in general which he found sexy as fuck, a flat tummy, wide hips. A gorgeous face but a cute smile at the same time. Even when he didn’t show it that often which was a crime.

“Don’t hide that gorgeous face of yours pup.”

Taeyong whimpered when the alpha was lifting his hips and took off his shorts. Pressing his legs together when he was freed of the fabric, he rolled onto the side to hide his intimate part. Jaehyun laid next to him, wrapped his arms around his slim waist. Blanket pulled up to his waist to give him at least some privacy and comfort.

“Talk to me Tae.”

“I feel...I don’t know. This is just unfamiliar. Especially in front of you, you are my coach and my boyfriend at the same time and I-I don’t know. I feel vulnerable and not good enough. Exposed. Shy and nervous as well. I, ugh, I don't know.”

“Not good enough? Did you ever look at yourself? You are perfect for me. You have everything I could wish for. You have amazing legs, a cute smile that you hide mostly, and the most gorgeous and beautiful face I have ever laid my eyes on. There is nothing to feel like that. You show me your most private part of your body which is a huge sign of you trusting me. You are gorgeous Tae.”

“’M not.”

Blushing shy Taeyong blinked fast, hands laying crossed in front of his chest. Breathing in and out a few times he dared to look up. There was no shame, disgust, or pity in Jaehyun's eyes. Instead, he was met by soft brown eyes, a big caring, lovely smile.

“You are. It is normal to be nervous. This is our first time after all. You will always be good enough for me because I don't want anyone else. Should we take a small break or continue?”

“Just, don’t stare. Please.”

“Never.”

Kissing him calming Jaehyun moved them back into their old position as soon as the omega was comfortable again to go further. Lost in the number of passionate kisses Taeyong didn’t notice that the alpha had put off his pants in no time as well. He had thought that Jaehyun would at least observe his lover part once, but he never broke the eye contact they had. That was something that Taeyong was grateful for. Call him sensible and shy, but he appreciated it a lot. Just when his legs were spread by the big strong hands he took a sharp inhale, looking at Jaehyun who was hovering over his body. Still not looking once at his entrance or cock. Biting his lower lip nervous Taeyong spread his legs a bit further. Showing that he wanted this. The alpha would need to prep him before they would do it.

“You ready Taeyong? Please tell me immediately when you feel scared. And remember, we take your pace.”

“Will do. I trust you. B-but, wait! I need to take the pill!”

Turning his head towards the nightstand he pushed himself up onto his elbows to grab the package. Jaehyun was taking a bottle of water, handing it over to the younger. Patiently he waited until the omega took it and put it back onto the nightstand. Laying down again comfortable Taeyong looked deep into the alpha's eyes. Nodded with a big smile.

“I’m ready. But, please do it slowly.”

“We have all time of the world.”

Jaehyun cupped his face softly to connect their lips again. Taeyong wrapped both arms around his neck to have something to hold on to, gasped when he felt one of the big hands exploring his butt. A giggle left his mouth when Jaehyun groped his butt playfully, massaged it to get him into the mood. Shivering Taeyong bit his lower lip when he felt the first gush of slick sliding down his butt. Pulling his head back he let out a big gasp when he felt something cold circling his entrance. It was pushing testing against it, coating itself in the slick his body was producing. Taeyong thanked Jaehyun for the kisses to distract him from what he was doing to him. 

Jaehyun observed every single expression and sound of the omega to stop immediately if something should be wrong. Kissing him harder he pushed his slick coated index finger carefully into the clenching entrance, stopping when it was half-way in it. Giving Taeyong some time to get used to the unfamiliar intrusion. Taeyong had his eyes squeezed shut, breathing slowly.

“Pup, look at me. Tae.”, he whispered worried, kissing his forehead. Sighing relieved when Taeyong opened his eyes after a few seconds. “Too much?”

“Just unfamiliar. Move it. Please.”, he gasped pleading, pulling his head down by his hair to kiss him again.

Following his plead Jaehyun pushed the finger carefully deeper until it was the whole way in. Taeyong took a deep breath, feeling the unknown finger deep inside. God. Jaehyun’s fingers were slim but so damn long! Groaning desperate he moved his butt a bit, clenching and unclenching his rim to test a bit, looked pleading into Jaehyun’s eyes. Getting a kiss placed onto his chin he grumbled deep when the alpha started to move his finger in and out slowly. Resting his head onto a pillow he closed his eyes, trying to get used to the unfamiliar movement. 

Groans and gasps were turning slowly into quiet moans. The shyness and exposing forgotten Taeyong dug his nails into the alphas neck when another finger joined the first. Biting desperate into Jaehyun’s lower lip. A sharp sting was going through his lower abdomen and he just let go of the alphas lip when he was starting to relax. Jaehyun' was pushing his fingers deeper each time, spreading them to stretch his rim and prepare to omega for his cock. 

Jaehyun was patient and slowly, stopped and moved whenever Taeyong asked him to. Praising him with a lot of words and kisses he was able to enter a third soon. Totally lost by the feeling how full he felt Taeyong ripped his eyes open moaning when the long slim fingers had been brushed against his prostate.

“T-there! P-please, do it again!”, he gasped desperately, swallowed.

“You mean, this?” 

Grinning Jaehyun hit the prostate on purpose multiple times, taking in all the sweet sounds and expressions the male under him made. Smirking he massaged his prostate for a few seconds in a torturing way until Taeyong hit his back, desperately.

“St-stop it! Or I cum right away and we didn’t even get to the main part.”, he panted, sweat flowing down his temple lightly. 

“Sorry love, it was too tempting. I’m sorry.”, Jaehyun whispered against his lips, nosing his cheek softly. “You still want to do this? You are sure to one hundred percent?”

“I’m not taking my leave now.”, Taeyong said, gasped helplessly when Jaehuyn pulled out his fingers. He felt so empty! Desperate he winced, looking pleading up to his alpha. His hole was clenching around nothing and he would go insane if Jaehyun wouldn't change that. Why was his omega showing off most of the time when things like this were happening. Hopefully, Jaehyun wouldn’t laugh at him by tomorrow for this behavior.

Taeyong closed his eyes to slow down his breathing, smiled sweet when Jaehyun was kissing his temple softly. Then his forehead, cheek, and nose before he looked deep into his eyes.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Taeyong whispered against Jaehyun’s lips, grabbing his biceps to have something to hold on to. Shivering in excitement and anticipation the omega gave the alpha a nod to show him that he was ready. Jaehyun stared at him for a while before he lubed his dick with the sweet slick of the younger. He could have lubed up his whole hand of the amount of slick the omega was producing. For a short moment he took in the entrance that was opening and closing needy, more waves of slick were pushing out. Signing that the omega was ready. Supporting his weight with his elbows beside the omegas face Jaehyun pushed into the tight heat of the omega on one go until he was fully seated.

Taeyong’s body was on fire. With his mouth wide open he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to get used to the thick, long cock in his body. It was as if the alpha's cock was made for him. It fitted perfectly, reaching so deep that it was nudging his prostate in a sweet but torturing way. The light pain of the intrusion was a bit uncomfortable but bearable. Grabbing Jaehyun’s arms tight that he left already deep marks. Panting with eyes ripped open he curled his toes, trying to get used to the feeling of being filled. Focusing on the heavy cock buried deep inside of him. The alpha was pampering his face with kisses, holding the urge down to just fuck into the hot, tight hot suffocating walls he was in. It felt so, so good. It took his whole strength not to fuck him senseless until he wasn’t able to walk any longer. Especially when Taeyong's hole was clenching harder around him, trying to suck the cock even deeper.

But no matter what, promised Taeyong to do it at his pace and he wouldn’t destroy all of this because of his dumb alpha instincts and sexual desires. Distracting the young omega and himself with kisses he bit softly into his nose, grunting when the sweet velvet walls were sucking him in deeper. As if the body didn't want to let him go. Jaehyun didn't even know for sure if he would be able to break free from this but hell, why should he? He loved it. Every single moment. Taeyong's leg slipped on the sheets, spreading even further. Jaehyun gritted his teeth when he was plunging deeper into the omega, noticing that he was overwhelmed with all of this as well.

“You still with me pup?”

“God you are so huge and thick!”, Taeyong gasped, trying to relax as well as possible. Blinking furiously while pressing his body against Jaehyun's, needy for some kind of movement. “Please, move. Otherwise, I’m going crazy. Fuck.”

“We can not have that.”

Chuckling Jaehyun muted him with a kiss before Taeyong would have been able to respond to his sentence. With one hand taking the omegas waist to keep him in place, Jaehyun kissed his chin before pulled out slowly, just to plunge back in as deep as possible. His movements were slow in the beginning. Pulling out slow and pushed back into the hot walls that were trying to swallow him deeper every time. Jaehyun took in every small gasp and moan Taeyong let out when he buried himself into his tight heat, not wanting to miss any of these intoxicating filthy sounds. Every time he buried his throbbing cock in the tight walls, the slick was pushed out of the hole. It was already dripping down onto the sheets, ruining and drenching them in Taeyong's sweet scent.

Taeyong had his eyes closed, nails scratching over Jaehyun’s broad muscular back. Moaning needy when Jaehyun hit his sweet spot just right. The alpha moved his hips while making sure to brush against the younger prostate which would send small sparks of pleasure through his body. Taeyong moaned loud, begging the alpha to go faster. Jaehyun had moved down at some point so he was caging the omega between his elbows. Grunting deep he stared into his eyes, capturing his swollen lips with his. 

Taeyong was feeling as if he was in heaven. The way Jaehyun thrust into him, the way he was kissing him, making him feel good and loved. 

He was feeling safe and protective under the big strong body of the alpha as if he belonged there since the day he was born, That they were made for each other. Wrapping his legs around the alpha's waist he pulled him closer, seeing stars in front of his eyes when his prostate was hit at a certain angle that was blocking his sight. 

“I-I’m cl-close.”, Taeyong gasped moaning, throwing his head back when he felt a sharp pull in his lower abdomen. “Jae, I’m close to cum.”

“You ready to take my knot?”

“Y-ah! Just let me cum, close-”

“Me too pup, me too. Just a bit longer.”

Growling desperate the alpha set up a faster pace, pounding lightly into the wet, entrance. The sound of skin slapping and the squelching of the wet entrance filled the room when he pounded the omega hiccuping, desperate omega deep into the mattress, pushing some slick out of his body with every sharp thrust.

Cupping his face Jaehyun kissed him deeply. Taking the pre-cum leaking cock of Taeyong he pumped it at the same, hard and fast pace as his thrusts. Taeyong came with a high-pitched scream of the alpha's name, clenching tight around the alphas cock that was still plunging inside. Trembling he dug his nails into Jaehyun’s back, eyes shut close while he buried his face in the alphas neck. To shy to face the older now. 

A whine left his mouth when the alpha still fucked into him when he came down from his climax. Starting to feel sensitive he whined, scratching Jaehyun’s neck desperate. Jaehyun let out a deep possessive growl, hands grabbing the sheet tight that they barely ripped into pieces. Taeyong thought he would go crazy at the pace the alpha was having. When Jaehyun pounded deep into him, his body was rocking to his movement weakly. Grunting he ripped his eyes open when he felt the forming knot trying to get into his body. Nervous he looked up to Jaehyun who kissed him growling, muting the wince that left the omegas mouth.

The knot was stretching his entrance in an uncomfortable way and Jaehyun hadn't been able to get it inside with the first try.

“J-Jae, hurts-”

“Relax.”, he grunted calm, pounded harder into the trembling omega to finally get the knot in. Taeyong felt it pressing against his rim, cried out by the uncomfortable stretch and pain that was going through his abdomen when the knot had finally breached his entrance and entered him. Squeezing his eyes shut he tried to relax as best as possible, knowing that it would make things easier for Jaehyun as well. The alpha was pounding harshly into his body, trying to get his relief as well. Fingers buried in Taeyong’s hair he kept kissing him, locked his knot as deep as possible into his body. Jaehyun was rutting into him with short but powerful thrusts until the knot expanded to the fullest, locked them together in place. With a deep grow, followed by a moan Jaehyun came hard, every muscle in his body tensing. Breathing through his nose heavily. 

Taeyong felt so full. Jaehyun’s knot was big and pressing against his prostate in a torturing, bearable way. Breathing shivering he tried to come back to his senses, blinking a few times. 

This is how it is like to take a knot. It had been quite painful in the beginning when Jaehyun had tried to get his forming knot through his rim. He didn’t even have noticed the tears that had rolled over his cheek in overwhelm and pleasure.

The room was filled with harsh breathing, pants, and gasping. Mixed with the smell of sweat, sex, their pheromones, and slick. Exhausted Taeyong dropped his trembling legs onto the mattress, arms staying around Jaehyun’s body, face still hidden in his neck. Still processing the orgasm that was hitting his body. 

It felt so right to lay under the alpha. To forget everything else that was happening around them. There was nothing else that he was seeking for than to freeze the time. The way Jaehyun was hovering his body made him feel small, helpless, vulnerable, and submissive. A complete opposite behavior as usual. He just felt like an omega. It just felt right how their bodies were completing themselves, how they moved together. Fitted perfectly. Taeyong tried his best to blend out the knot deep inside of him that was locking them together for a while. Still pumping the alpha's hot seeds into his body, painting his walls white.

Whining when Jaehyun took his face he looked at him shy with blushed cheeks, licking his lips. Jaehyun wished he could take pictures with his eyes. Taeyong looked fucked out at him. Swollen lips opened, breathing fast, cheeks blushed and glistening with tears. Slowly with light touches, the alpha wiped the tears away this his thumbs, smiling proudly at the younger. 

It felt like an eternity the way they looked into each other's eyes. When he was done with cumming, Jaehyun massaged the omegas jaw softy, watching him blinking faster than he should.

“Pup, you with me?”, he asked concerned. The omega was moving onto his side, trying to hide his face in his chest. God, why was this so cute? 

Taeyong was still coming down from his high so he didn’t even notice that Jaehyun covered their bodies with a blanket. His mind was still going crazy, focusing on nothing else than the thick knot deep inside. Just slowly, when his body processed the new intrusion, he got back to his senses. Soft words reaching his cotton-filled ears. Blinking fast he rubbed his eyes, looking up into the worried eyes of the alpha.

“Hey, sweety.”

“Hi.”, he whispered giggling, rubbing his red cheeks. “I never lost myself like this. Ever. This is embarrassing. But fantastic at the same time. I don’t even know where up or down is.”

“It’s alright, take your time. I wasn’t too harsh for you? Not too hard?”

“It was perfect. The best sex I ever had. This is not only a compliment but also the truth. No alpha before you had been able to make me feel like this or losing me that easily. I barely lost myself in my omega. Please forget that fast. Please.”

“How should I be able to?”

Taking his cheek Jaehyun kissed him passionately. Taeyong hid his hands in the soft brown hair of the other. Losing himself in his deep brown eyes. As if the time stood still for them. They were falling into each other's eyes, enjoying their privacy and time together.

“How long does it take until your knot swells down?”

“Thirty minutes at least. Are you comfortable?”

“Mhmm”. Humming exhausted Taeyong rested his head in the pillow while massaging the alphas neck. “Weird moment, but my doctor called yesterday and told me the results of the test. My heat is coming up earliest next month. Don’t ask me the whole details, but my doctor said that my body is still thinking it had a heat lately. Next month if even. Last time I build a nest was just because I wanted it.”

“But you will get your heat, right? Not that this drug fucked up your whole system.”

“Doctor assured me that everything is going to be fine but my body needs time to get back to the cycle. He mentioned it could happen earlier because I help you with your rut. But he said it won’t trigger my heat while being in a rut. That would be too early. But I’m going to have my heats back soon.”

“At least some good news.”

Relieved Jaehyun nuzzled his nose against his cheek, kissing the corner of Taeyong’s lips softly. The alpha showered the omega with kisses, small praises and drowned him in affection until he noticed his knot swelling down. With his hands beside Taeyong’s head to support his body, he pulled out, gently kissing the younger cheek when he noticed the discomforted groan.

Throwing the used condom away he left the room to the omegas confusion. On his elbows, he glanced at the door, biting his lower lip. Asking himself if he did something wrong. While Jaehyun was gone Taeyong stared at the ceiling, trying to get used to the feeling of being empty. Somehow he had gotten used and liked the feeling of a knot. Slowly he dropped his head to the side when he heard footsteps coming closer.

Jaehyun returned with a wet washcloth, kneeling on the mattress and cleaned the sticky substance off Taeyong’s stomach, avoiding touching his sensitive body parts. With everything taken care of, he joined him on the bed, laying on his back. One arm around his back he waited until Taeyong was cuddling into his side, head rested on his chest. Breathing happily the omega was listening to the heartbeat of the other, scrunched his nose confused when he smelled something else than their scents. Opening his eyes slowly to see the source. Taking a bite of the chocolate that Jaehyun held in front of him. Smiling happily when his cheek was being taken.

“Didn’t know you have this cute side. I like it. Do you need anything else?”

“I’m in heaven already.”, smirking the omega took another bite of the chocolate, closed his eyes again. “Can you scratch my back? Please?”

“Everything you want.”

Jaehyun put the chocolate into his hands, moving his hand from his hip up to his back. Slowly but with pressure, he scratched with his nails over the soft delicate skin of Taeyong, kissed his head in an adoring way when he started to purr. 

With his free hand, the alpha pulled the blanket up to their chest. Taeyong was reaching out for the remote to change the movie and turned the volume down a bit. Opening his mouth smiling Jaehyun took the piece of chocolate into it. Biting lightly into Taeyong’s fingers who giggled quietly.

“Don’t eat my fingers.”

“They taste after chocolate. Delicious.”, he whispered amused, nibbling softly at the omega's fingers.

“I’m not eatable. Stop.”

“Just because you are asking so nicely.” Chuckling Jaehyun kissed his knuckles.

“When do you think will your rut is coming up? Like, in the morning, afternoon, evening?”

“Hmm…”, humming cueless Jaehyung ate more of the chocolate. “Probably on Monday but the timing is different each time. Weird is, that it always hits me on Mondays.”

“Huh. Okay. How do I know then?”

“You will know by my behavior. I will get clingy, try to make you reek after me and as soon as want you naked, you will know that it’s there.”, Jaehyun stated quietly. “But I warn you as soon as I feel the symptoms. You look tired pup. Let’s get some rest, kay?”

“Can I put a short on first? I’m cold. I kinda feel better with it. Need to get used to the feeling of sleeping naked to my boyfriend.”

Why was Taeyong so cute? He didn’t need to ask for permission. Jaehyun answered him with a kiss and made some space so he could climb over. Getting out of the bed Taeyong rumored in the wardrobe until he got it. Putting it on quickly to get back into the warm bed and next to the alpha. Stealing a hoodie out of the wardrobe as well he got back into the comfy bed. Jaehyun had put on sweatpants in the meantime and blew out the candles, helped him to get into the way too big hoodie. The hem was reaching Taeyong’s leg, sleeves over his hands. Careful the sleeves were rolled up by the alpha to free his hands. 

Taking in their old positions Taeyong nuzzled deeper into Jaehyun’s body, resting his head on his chest, arms wrapped around it lazy. Feeling taken care of and safe when one arm of the alpha was wrapped around his waist in a demanding but soft manner, the other caressing his head. It was so nice and just perfect.

Taeyong felt so happy and relaxed that he didn’t notice how he drifted into sleep. Jaehyun shut off the TV, placed a soft kiss onto the omegas head. 

“Sleep well my lovely omega.”, he whispered into his ear, smiled melting when the omega was hugging him closer, sighed happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaa, the omega trio was so lovely and:
> 
> Taeyong and Jaehyun just had their firt sexual time together! It kinda ended better than I had expected o.o  
> (I'm not writing smut/sexual interactions that often tbh)  
> It was a intense scene but holy shit, how is Jaehyun able to control himself like this? He totally is the type of alpha Taeyong deserves. And how much patience he has and makes it special for Taeyong Q_Q  
> HOOOLY!  
> BUT! The rut can come~ ;) [You guys are just waiting for it! Don't deny that!]
> 
> Holy, these two are going to be my death.
> 
> I'm always happy about getting feedback OR just your thoughts about this chapter! I L.O.V.E. to read every single comment
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER!!!
> 
> Have a nice week and see you all Sunday!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


	47. Rut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the 6.5k words of this smutty chapter. You guys are going to devour and love it. Something we all waited for, aye? 😏

Taeyong woke up the next morning due to the urge to empty his bladder. Sneaking out of the alphas arms he walked barefoot into the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes yawning when he was relieved and done. Silent he looked at his reflection, rubbing his cheeks out of boredom. Taming his messy hair for a while and went back into the bedroom. 

Taeyong felt like he was floating. Feeling completely relaxed and light somehow. As if every pressure on his body had been taken away through just one small night he shared with the alpha. Or more because they had some good sex.

Besides the light aching in his abdomen and back. That was something he ignored as best as possible. It was already Monday and he was damn nervous. Jaehyun mentioned his cycle would hit him always on the first day of the week. The weekend just happened in a blur and so fast. 

They used Sunday to prepare all the different meals they would need for the coming up week, talked about the last concerns and things they had on their mind before the rut would arrive. Taeyong blushed slightly when he repeated the sex in his head that they had yesterday as well. Jaehyun assumed it would be good to prepare him for the week. It was a dumb argument with a bit of honesty but to be true, they just wanted to feel each other again. Wanting to be on cloud seven and just connect deeper, bringing the other to the cliff of pleasure which they jumped off together.

Crawling into the bed carefully he climbed on top of the Jaehyun. Glancing at the clock sighing. It was already 11 am and it seemed that the other was having no symptoms of his rut yet. Taeyong was looking forward to seeing how different Jaehyun would become when he was controlled by his instincts and how a rut would be in general. Sliding down slowly he laid flat on the broad strong chest of Jaehyun, pulled the blanket back up to their shoulders to cover them. Toes curling lightly. 

Taeyong took in the view he was getting, smiled like a love fool. Touching the end of the sharp jawline under the ear he followed the line down to the chin, rubbed with his thumb over it carefully to not wake the other up. Jaehyun would need every hour of sleep he could get until it would happen. When Jaehyun moved slowly he froze, watched him. The older was grunting, mumbling a few words before returning to a relaxed position.

Curious Taeyong touched his cheek with his hands, rubbing the high strong cheekbones with his thumbs. Jaehyun was the most attractive alpha he had ever seen in his life. Good body, a nice character, and the hottest perfect face he had ever seen. Everything about Jaehyun was perfect. Nobody would deny that. Expect people that are jealous of his good genes. Licking his lips slowly Taeyong came up with an idea to tease the sleeping prince. Kissing him tempting he rubbed their noses together, chuckled when Jaehyun tried to scratch it in his sleep. How could he be that cute and hot at the same time?

“Wakey wakey.”, he whispered, bit into his nose to take Jaehyun the ability to breathe through it.

The alpha growled annoyed, opening his eyes dizzy. Closed them immediately when he saw what the other was doing. This was just too much. Wrapping his arms tight around his waist Jaehyun held him close when he sat up abruptly. Holding his shoulders for some support Taeyong looked grinning at Jaehyun, sitting on his lap, legs resting bent on the bed around his waist.

“What did I do to deserve this wake-up call?”, he asked with a sleepy voice, still rough like sandpaper which made a shiver down the omegas spine. 

“Nothing. I just wanted to bit your nose. Looked so tempting.”, he whispered chuckling.

“Huh.”, forehead rested on Taeyong’s shoulder he pulled him close against his body, sighing. “What time is it?”

“Past 11 am.”

“Looks like it’s time for breakfast, I’m hungry. But let me ask you something first, okay? How are you feeling? Concerning your body and mind? I really wasn’t too harsh over the weekend? I don't want you to experience a rut with the pain of the sex of the weekend.”

“No,” Shaking his head softly Taeyong pushed the alphas hair back, observed his expressions focused. “It hurts just a bit. But not because of you, because I didn’t have sex in such a long time you know? Not because of how you were. You were amazing. It was slow, you made sure I was alright and fastened the pace when we both were needing it. It was just right. During your rut, you’re going to be the opposite so no worries. I take everything you are able to give.”

“Alright. Just wanted to make sure.”

Peeking his nose Jaehyun grabbed the omegas butt and got up. Yelping Taeyong wrapped his arms around his neck, stared at him shocked. He was just muted through a kiss, chuckled eye-rolling while he was being carried through the apartment. A yelp was muted by Jaehyun when he massaged the wonderful buttcheeks of the younger tempting. They just fit right into his hands and were so amazing to play with. Maybe, if he was stressed, he should play with Taeyong’s butt to relax. He guessed Taeyong wouldn’t mind it at all. Taeyong let go of his support when he was placed on the counter. Yawning he rubbed his legs, took the cup of coffee from the other humming. Jaehyun was inspecting the fridge frowning.

“What do you want to eat?”, he asked calmly, not turning his eyes off the fridge.

“Cereal is okay. Except you want to cook something?”

“Cereal is fine. You want fruit loops?”

“You got them!?” Shocked Taeyong looked at him with sparkling eyes, nipping the coffee lightly. Taeyong loved fruit loops but didn’t eat them that often because he made sure to have a healthy eating style.

“Uhm, yeah? You wrote it onto the list so I got it. You seem more surprised that I really got them.”

“Well, I didn’t expect you to.”

Grinning Taeyong sipped the coffee while Jaehyun was getting the bowls, milk, and cereal. Placing it onto the table Taeyong got off the counter. In comfortable silence, they were eating the cereals and cleaned the kitchen together when they were done. The alpha pushed his hair back, the other hand resting on his hip.

“I’m going to take a shower. I feel gross and dirty. I will feel like this during my rut as well but I just want to shower. Have the urge too.”

“That’s fine. What should I do instead? Should I change the bedsheets? Or is there something else I could do? Put a box of prepared food in the bedroom? Pull the curtains close? Or, um...don’t know.”

“That would be awesome. You could also check which meal we need today, get some bottles into the bedroom and some snacks. Just put the snacks on the nightstand and the bottles on the ground. Just get yourself comfortable, okay? That’s important. Thanks love.”

Jaehyun placed a kiss on top of his head before he disappeared. Biting his lower lip Taeyong decided to start in the kitchen. There was really every single thing on the list he had sent Jaehyun. Nibbling his lower lip he got a huge bowl and poured the chocolate and cereal bars into it. Walking with small steps into the bedroom he put it onto the nightstand just as he was told to. Probably to have it as close as possible. Humming he made the bed, checked the number of blankets. All in all, he had five along with ten pillows. With the hood of the sweater over his head, he walked jumping into the kitchen, and got himself another coffee. Laying down on the big couch in the living room he noticed the number of unread messages. Started to answer them one by one. 

Just looking up when Jaehyun came out of the bathroom freshly showered and in new clothes.

“How much did the things cost that you got for me?”, he asked curious, bending his legs to the side.

“Tae, you don’t need to pay me back. Okay? I have enough money and you should keep yours. You need it more because you just have the scholarship.”

Calm the alpha sat behind him on the couch, letting him rest his head in his lap. Cupping his jawline he stroke it softly looked smiling down at him. Enjoyed the moment to the fullest. Taeyong would never have to pay him back anything. He would feel bad if the omega would pay for the things he had got him. Jaehyun came up with another option instead.

“If you really want to pay me back somehow, how about a coffee? Like, the next time you come over you can buy me one on your way. Or you cook something delicious for me. We will come up with something. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“And? Did your friends already asked how it was?”

“Huh?”, confused Taeyong held his hand flat on his stomach, looked with an opened mouth at him. “You mean the sex?”

“I was once in your age. My friends tried to squeeze every single detail out of me when I had my first time with my partners. I’m just curious.”

“They asked, but I didn’t tell them anything yet. I’m not fond of texting them these pieces of information. I rather tell them next time we see. They just texted that we should have fun and make sure we eat and drink enough. And to get enough rest.” 

“You found everything that I bought Thursday?”

“Mhm. I placed a bowl with the bars into your room. I didn’t want to bring everything at once.” Crossing his arms Taeyong pulled his leg close, looking at the other with his big brown eyes. “No symptoms yet? Of your rut I mean.”

“Nope.”, Jaehyun shrugged with his shoulders smiling. “But they will appear soon. I feel a certain tingle in my body already which makes me know that it’s happening soon. You made yourself comfy already?”

“I wanted to make the nest in a few. I want to take my time to make it perfect.”

Softly Jaehyun intertwined their hands, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Leaning forward he searched for his eyes, boped his forehead with his nose until he got his attention. Blinking with his long eyelashes Taeyong stayed silent when their eyes met.

“Before my rut and the way I act during it, I need to show you something. It’s important.”

“Um, okay?”

Sitting up in confusion Taeyong followed the older into the bathroom, watching him open the shelf. Jaehyun was rumoring around before he took out a bottle with a clear substance in it. Taking it curious Taeyong observed the bottle, opened it, and sniffed. Weird. It didn’t have any smell. Nothing. Just like water. He had assumed that it was something similar but the liquid was like some type of oil or gel. With a raised eye-brow he tilted his gaze up. Giving the alpha a questioning expression.

“What is this?”

“It’s an oil made for alphas in a rut. Many alphas share a rut with a mate or a partner because it’s easier and less painful. But the risk of mating during a rut or heat is extremely high. Inside the bottle is a specific oil, specially created for alphas. They are the first to sink their canines into the other's neck to fulfill the mating, it’s in our DNA. But this oil is preventing them to do it. Prevention of mating to put it in words.”

“Oh, that’s cool. I mean that alphas have similar things. But why does it smell after nothing?”

“For you it is scentless.”, Jaehyun said calmly, closing the bottle slowly. “But for alphas, it is a damn disgusting smell. It attacks our sensing ability for a while without making permanent damage. It’s harmless but strong enough to stop alphas of sinking their canines into someone's neck during a cycle to claim the other as his.”

Wow. Taeyong had never heard of something like this before. Never. It was cool to know that alphas had at least some products as well to use for ruts. Especially that wasn’t affecting both people at the same time. Humming he took a closer look, shook the bottle lightly.

“How is it used? Three times a day? Or always before the fucking? This sounds so offensive, sorry.”

“I need you to use it every morning during my rut. Just use it as a shower gel. Put a few drops onto your hands and rub it into your neck. Especially over your scent gland. It's the one spot for placing the mating bite. With it on I will always pull back immediately if my alpha wants to bite you. This is why you need to cover your whole neck with it and not just one spot. Can you promise me that? I keep it on the nightstand so it’s reachable for you just like your pill.”

“I promise. But will you be able to smell my scent or not?”

“I do. That’s the good thing about this oil. Your scent will be able to breach the oil and surround us. It would be torture not to be able to smell the omega or beta, depends on the alphas desires, during a rut. It drives them further and makes everything so much nicer. Just when I come too close to your neck I will smell the oil and pull back. The smell is burning in a bad way and doesn’t smell good. But still weak enough that we alphas can enjoy every centimeter of skin except the neck.” 

Smiling grateful Jaehyun pulled by his waist into a hug, chin resting on his head. Taeyong hugged him tightly in return, leaving a kiss on the alphas neck. Jaehyun was right. The risk of mating was higher during their cycles. They were still controlled by their instincts and these just wanted to mate the other to mark them as theirs. 

After a while, Taeyong let go to build the nest. It was time to get it done. Not knowing when the alpha’s cycle would hit him. Placing the bottle on the nightstand he scratched his neck sighing before starting. With the bed against the wall, he took one blanket to make the basis of the nest before continuing with the pillows. It took him a whole hour until the nest was perfect in his eyes. Big enough for both to fit in and surround them. Like a small wall shielding them from the world and their daily lives. Checking it for any mistakes, Taeyong stood in front of it he rubbed his cheek, head tilted to the side lightly. A stone fell from his heart when it was just perfect in his eyes. Taeyong just hoped that Jaehyun loved it as well. It was important. This was their nest. The nest they would barely leave the next few days. His omega just wanted to please the alpha and show him that he was the right one for him. Wanted to make the alpha proud of having such a good omega by his side. When he felt the alpha's body close he looked up to him with a proud smile.

“You like it?”

“It’s perfect.”, he said speechless, leaning down for a kiss. Giggling Taeyong pulled up his shoulders when he was hugged from behind. A purr slipped Taeyong’s lips, feeling his heartbeat fast due to the two words. Jaehyun held him close, burying his face into his grey hair. The omega let himself being held, moved his nostrils slowly when he smelled Jaehyun’s scent getting intense. It felt like a blanket that was wrapped around his body, devour it. Pulling him into the depths of the deep ocean. Turning his head slowly and carefully he looked at Jaehyun who kissed his shoulder demanding while pressing him close. Taeyong gasped when the alpha’s fingers dug into his flesh.

“Jae, are you-”

Taeyong was interrupted by a deep grunt. Swallowing hard he turned his head back to the bed, licking his lips. Blushing hard. Just when he felt Jaehyun pressing his already half-hard cock into his butt he realized that it was happening. Jaehyun’s rut was happening. Feeling dizzy by the heavy scent that was able to lose his mind he shook his head furious, pushing the alpha off him even when he tried to pull him back into his arms. Taking Jaehyun’s face he looked into his eyes that turned red slowly.

“Jaehyun, I know you are going into rut but I still need to get prepared meal boxes. Take off your clothes, lay in our nest and I’m back in five minutes. Just five minutes.”

“Ugh, omeg- Tae. Hurry.”

Nodding Taeyong rushed out of the room to get their meals. With two boxes in his arm, he returned to the bedroom, putting them onto the ground. Taking off his shirt he reached out for the oil, rubbed it all over his neck, and disappeared once again to wash it off his hands.

He was attacked by Jaehyun from the front when he entered. The alpha was burying his fingers in his hair, keeping his head where he wanted and kissed him aggressively. Jaehyun was done with waiting. His alpha needed the scent around him, the touch. Needed to feel his omega. Eating him alive.

“Jaehyun, wait, I still need to take the pill an-”

“Fuck that pill.”, he growled demanding, groping the omegas butt needy. Taeyong had to hold back a moan, feeling the wetness already sliding down his buttcheeks. Fuck. That was hot. If Jaehyun was only like this in the beginning, how would he be at the peak? With all energy left before he would give in to the alpha Taeyong pushed Jaehyun’s head back, looking into his dark red eyes. Jaehyun was completely lost in his instincts, letting the alpha have full control over his body and mind.

“I’d rather have you to fuck me but we want to avoid pregnancy alpha. Just this last thing, then I’m yours. Let you do everything you want with me but I need to take the pill. Please alpha.”

“We want to avoid it? Why?”, the alpha asked doubting, sliding his hands through the waist of the omegas pants, growling deep when he moved his fingers through the wetness between his buttcheeks. “Need to breed my omega. Want you to be the mother of our pups. Want to make dozens of pups with you, pump you full with my seed. My good omega wants this as much as I do. Let me put a pup into your womb, make you see that I’m the right alpha. Need to breed you.” 

Taeyong mewled by the dominant, passionate growl. His legs felt like jelly but he couldn’t give in. No matter with how many sweet words the alpha tried to manipulate him to give in his wishes, needs, and demands.

“I-I was wrong alpha. It's a pill I need to take to keep up with alphas energy, a-a v-vitamin pill. You don’t want me to pass out when we start, don’t you? Alpha wants me to stay awake right? To take every knot you can give to fill me up. Right?”

“Need to make sure my omega is taken care of and has enough energy. Take the pill. Now.”

Taking his hands out Jaehyun stared intensely at Taeyong. Getting the hint Taeyong took the package with his pills, swallowed one with some water. Turning around he looked at Jaeyun who had undressed already. 

“Strip.”

The deep demanding voice of Jaehyun was making him shiver in anticipation. Taeyong had always tried to imagine how Jaehyun would be when he let go of himself and follow his desires. Biting his lower lip Taeyong nodded immediately, pushing down the joggers. Stepping out of his shorts he yelped in surprise when Jaehyun picked him up, carried him into the nest. Taeyong adored it that, even in rut, Jaehyun was making sure not to touch the edges or to destroy it. It was making his heart race faster, warmth spreading through his body. Every nerve on his body was on fire. Being laid down with his legs spread, Taeyong had his hands weak beside his head, looked fast breathing at Jaehyun who stared sharply at the view he was having. 

The omega spread out under him, the hole welcoming him with small movements to sink his throbbing cock into his body to knot and breed him. A loud surprised yelp passed his lips when Taeyong was pulled down harshly by his waist until their hips collided. Jaehyun was holding his legs up by his knee pits, keeping the omega spread and ready. Taking in every spot on display. The rim was glistening already, slick rolling down the buttcheek, dripping onto the sheets. He couldn’t get that precious slick to get wasted like this. Putting one of Taeyong’s knees over his shoulder the alpha pushed two fingers at once into the wet rim, moaning growling.

“So wet,”, he said with a rough voice, keeping his eyes on his fingers that were sucked in by the tight heat like a lollipop. Making filthy wet sounds every time he plunged them inside the velvet, hot walls. “So perfect. Sucking my fingers in as if it was everything you did for your whole life.”

“Oh fuck!” Moaning needy Taeyong pushed his hair back, looking helpless up to Jaehyun. He had never imagined being turned on so much by this. Holy shit. This was like a wet dream coming true.

Breathing fast he threw his head back in ecstasy when Jaehyun entered him with one sharp thrust. Good that they had sex twice yesterday. Without bearing the omega any time to get used to the intrusion, Jaehyun started right away with a wild animalistic pace. Keeping the legs still up Jaehyun leaned forward, sucking every free centimeter he could reach of the omegas skin. Taeyong didn’t know where up and down was anymore. Jaehyun was so different compared to the weekend. Wild, selfish, fast. Only driven by the thought of breeding, by the imagination of making the omegas stomach round and full with his pup.

Jaehyun took his waist in a tight grip from which the omega knew he would get bruises from and moved him to meet his thrusts. Every time he pulled out, he pushed Taeyong away, only to pull him back to meet him when he slammed into the tight, filthy wet walls of the omega. Taeyong hadn’t noticed when he came the first time but it just felt so good. Reaching out for Jaehyun’s arm he dropped his body when the other growled threateningly.

Jaehyun made Taeyong cum at least three times before he was able to lodge his first knot into his body. The younger was trembling hard, body overstimulated. Gasping heavily he stared at the ceiling, grumbling when Jaehyun still rutted into his body when he came to push his cum as deep as possible into the omega. With a grunt, he barely crashed onto the omega but held himself up at the right time beside his head.

“Such a gorgeous omega. We’re going to have the best pups.”, nosing Taeyong’s chest he kissed each hickey he made so far. “Mine, mine, mine.”, he said after each kiss, leaving more hickeys to pamper the omega.

Swallowing Taeyong wiped the sweat off his head, preparing himself mentally for what else there is going to come. This was only the first round of this day and there are more to come. But at least the oil worked. Jaehyun had never attacked his neck once. Yet. Pushing himself up onto his elbows he noticed that both legs were now draped over the alphas shoulders. A whimper leaving his mouth when he saw his cum strained stomach. 

“Alpha, I don’t feel my legs anymore.”

A low hum was the only reply he got. Jaehyun leaned back, caressed his tighs, kissing each knee before taking in his masterpiece. The omega under him looked fucked out, hickeys all over his body, his hole drenched in slick and his cum that was squeezing out around his knot. Lowering a hand he collected the cum with his index finger, teasing the stuffed hole that was clenching harder around his cock through the action.

“I shoot so much cum into you, it’s already dripping out around my cock already. Can’t even keep inside the amount of seeds I’m gifting you with. Your hole is just to small to keep it inside. Too much for you to take but enought to fill you up. To get you pregnant.” 

The alpha stated proud, rubbing soft circles into the soft tighs. Feeling the knot swell down Taeyong choked surprised, closing his eyes grateful when Jaehyun finally put his legs down. Taeyong had thought he would get at least a small break, but the older wasn’t having that. Jaehyun was taking him again by his waist, manhandling him onto his hands and knees and pushing right back into the tight, sloppy wet welcoming walls.

“A-alpha, please-”, he stated whining, moaned high pitched when Jaehyun only bit into his waist and hit spanked his ass as an answer. The alpha was leaning over pressing his chest into Taeyong’s back, mouth at his ear.

“Be a good submissive omega and take your alphas knot. Your only wish should be to please your alpha and take his children, to give birth to them and raise them. I don’t take dumb pleadings and begging from my omega.”

Taeyong winced in submission, closing his eyes nervously. Lowering his head to show the alpha respect. Purring proud Jaehyun took the omegas neck in a tight grip, pushing him down onto the bed. Taeyong swallowed, moving his head to the side to breathe properly. Burying his fingers in the sheets he squeezed his eyes shut by the coming impact when Jaehyun pounded into him at a much quicker pace than before. Moaning loud he pressed his butt into the alphas movements, whined when he abused his overstimulated prostate over and over again. 

With his ass up in the air, Taeyong blushed when he realized he was completely submissive to someone. For the first time on his own without a drug or an alpha voice. Which he had never done in his whole life before. Shivering he buried his face in the sheet to muffle his whimpers to not make the alpha angry or think he was a weak omega. Taeyong could take it, he knew it. When a hand was wrapped around his cock he lost himself once more, slumping forward but was pulled back right away by his stomach by the alpha who needed to get his relief as well. When Jaehyun came again, this time faster, he was being held up by the alpha’s hands only. Taeyong was too much lost in pleasure than being able to move his still shivering body. Focusing on his breathing he felt the other caressing his sides before moving them down onto the sheets. Manhandling them onto the side so he was spooning the omega Jaehyun held him close, caressing his body softly.

“How many more rounds until you pass out?”, he asked curious with a hoarse voice, rubbed his eyes with a light chuckle. And he remembered himself that this was only the beginning. 

“Soon pup. Soon. Just a few more rounds”, smiling Jaehyun put his hands on top of the omegas belly, noticing the light bulge. Pressing his finger lightly into it he stopped immediately when the other grunted in discomfort. Stroking over the bulge that his knot and cum was making he purred proudly, planting kisses on his shoulder, scenting him possessively.

Jaehyun had fucked and knotted him up four more times until he passed out of exhaustion. Taeyong had followed him into sleep while still having the others knot deep inside. When he woke up it was already dark outside. Looking over to the alpha he noticed him still sleeping and used the chance to use the bathroom for a few minutes. When he sat up he felt the softened cock slipping out of his body, blushing shy. Leaving the room quickly while making sure that no cum or slick was dropping onto the ground. 

Hopping into the shower he put his head back in exhaustion when the hot stream of water was hitting his body. Every muscle hurt. Everything hurt. Sighing he looked down at his body, observing the dozens of hickeys and biting marks on his skin. Cleaning himself everywhere he stepped out and took a deep breath. Drying himself with his towel while walking back into the bedroom, he put on one of Jaehyun’s long shirts that reached over his butt. A short would have been useless. The alpha would have pulled it down or ripped it into pieces to get back to breed him. Opening the window for some fresh air he got careful onto the ground, taking one of the food boxes, and started to eat. 

His stomach was craving food. During the day Jaehyun had interrupted him every time he tried to eat but right now with the alpha sleeping he had enough time. Humming happily he closed his eyes, enjoying the food. Turning his head when he heard the rustling of the sheets he noticed Jaehyun sitting in the bed, ruffling his messy hair. It was slightly unfair. While Taeyong looked tired and exhausted, Jaehyun was none of that. He looked awesome like always.

Silent Taeyong held the other box up, ordering the alpha to eat something. Taeyong massaged the oil back into his skin, just to be safe. Jaehyun looked confused at the omega down on the ground. 

“Why are you sitting on the ground?”

“You needed your sleep. Didn’t want to wake you up. Want some water?”

“I would die for it. Thank you.”

Chuckling Taeyong handed a bottle over, drinking something as well. Emptying the bottle in one go. Getting up slowly he took the empty boxes and bottles and headed into the kitchen. Placing it into the empty sink he opened the fridge, snatching one of the smoothies they had prepared as well. Drinking it slowly he leaned against the counter, resting his head against the fridge to his left. This just been the first day of Jaehyun’s rut and he was already exhausted. By the end of the week, he won’t be able to walk for hours. Or even days. Rubbing his butt slowly he sipped the smoothie, opened his eyes slowly when he sensed Jaehyun coming closer.

“How are you doing pup?”, he asked worried, pushing his hair back. At least Jaehyun had put on a shorts.

“Exhausted. I know how it is to go through heat but I never imagined that it would be that exhausting. And we only at day one.”, chuckling Taeyong let Jaehyun hug him sideways, eyes falling close when he kissed his temple. The alpha hummed quietly, scenting him again. Taeyong was already reeking after Jaehyun but he didn’t mind. He liked it. 

“You’re doing great love. I hope I didn’t overwhelm you.”

“Oh, no. I was surprised how different you can be but I like it. I mean, I’m different as well when I’m in heat. I’m able to do it, don’t worry.”, chuckling Taeyong leaned into the touch, looking confused up the smoothie was taken away. “Again? So quick?”

“We slept for more than three hours. Yeah. Sorry.”

“Don’t be. It's a aprt of the cycle.”

Jaehyun could only kiss him one last time on his own mind before his instincts took over again. It happened in a blur. Just one second before Taeyong was leaning comfy against the counter before he was pushed over to the table with a harsh grip, his upper body slammed onto the clean surface with the face down. Reaching out to the edges for something to hold on to he focused when Jaehyun was pushing the shirt up to his lower back to put his ass on display. The alpha was kicking his feet away to spread his legs as wide as possible. Getting down onto his knees Jaehyun massaged the omegas buttcheeks before pulling them apart to look at the puckering, slightly swollen hole he had used multiple times. Licking his lips he pulled the plump soft globes further aside, dived with his face between them. Light as a kitten lick he moved his tongue over the puckering hole, shivered by the sweet moans the omega was letting out above. Swallowing he circled the rim multiple times to get Taeyong aroused, sucking the sweet slick out of the hole like honey. Sweet slick like this should be forbidden for anyone. Eating him out further he pushed his tongue into the hole, before standing up.

With the shorts down and kicked away Jaehyun made sure that the omegas legs were spread nice and open, groping his butt, pulled the cheeks apart before he thrust back home. Moaning deep Jaehyun kept the omegas butt open, looking down with a lascivious grin. It was filthy. The omegas hole was split open by his cock, sucking him in as far as possible. Driven by his desires he watched his cock disappearing over and over again in his omegas body, knowing he would be the only one making him losing his mind like that. 

“You are such a good omega for your alpha. Taking everything as a submissive omega should. Addictive to your alphas cock. So helpless that you even need to feel full during the night when you fall asleep. You like falling asleep with alphas knot deep inside of you. Love the feeling of being full. Want to warm my cock to keep it erected to let me fuck your brain out whenever you need to. Such a naughty, filthy, kinda slutty omega I call mine. Do you spread your legs that needy for every alpha? Huh? Do you?”

Leaning forward Jaehyun bit into his ear possessive. The imagination of his omega being fucked by someone else made him aggressive, jealous even. Snorting he shoved the omega harder against the table, one hand gripping his hair. Taeyong gritted his teeth whimpering when his head was pulled back harshly, leaving him in an uncomfortable position. Back ached, ass pressed against Jaehyun’s waist. Swallowing hard he shook his head as best as possible, looking into the dark furious red eyes of the alpha.

“O-only for you alpha.”, he said submissively. “I only spread my legs for you. I-ah, ah I’m a good omega. I want to be the perfect omega for my alpha. Want to keep you inside as long as possible, want you to breed me. T-to feel you deep inside.”

Jaehyun grunted, tilted his omegas head further to kiss him possessively. Letting go he pressed his forehead into Taeyong’s back, focusing on breeding his omega. To knot him, to make him his once and for all. Turned on by the other screaming ‘Alpha’ like a mantra, he thrust like a beast into the body under him, forcing his knot once more into the tight walls. Chest pressing once again onto the omegas back he grabbed his waist, rutting in fast uncontrolled sloppy thrusts deeper into Taeyong until the knot expanded. Growling deep he came again, barely biting into the omegas neck but scrunched his nose by a disgusting smell. Feeling the canines coming out he raised his arm and bit hard into it to get rid of the torturing feeling. Holding completely still when he filled the omega to the brim. 

Shaking his head when he got back to his senses Jaehyun, looped his arm under Taeyong’s stomach, pulled him up with him. Slow and with some effort the alpha had been able to move them, with a few cursing and hissing of the younger because his knot was pressing continuously against his prostate, back to the counter. Holding opened smoothie bottle against Taeyong’s lips.

“Sorry for interrupting. Keep drinking.”

“First, you are eating me out, now you are still in the process of filling me to the brim with your cum and you want me to drink a smoothie?”, groaning Taeyong took the bottle, drank it slowly. “You’re insane. Gross.”

Jaehyun chuckled, kissed his ear in an apologizing way. “Alphas during their rut are weird.”

Careful he pulled the Taeyong’s shirt down to cover his intimate parts, arm wrapped around his waist. Going with it the omega emptied his drink, noticed that Jaehyun’s arm was bleeding. Worried he took it, lifted it up to have a better look.

“Did you bite yourself?”

“My instincts were telling me to bite you. But I smelled the oil so I used my arm as a replacement. We have the urge to do the biting at some point. It’ll heal pretty fast. Don’t worry about it.”

“I will always worry about you. Can we at least go back to bed after this round? It’s comfier than the table.”

Jaehyun nodded agreeing, combing Taeyong’s hair. Reaching out he opened a cupboard, pulling out a package of chocolate bars. Opening it he unpacked one of the bars, holding it up in front of the younger face. Taeyong bit into it, resting his body against the alpha. Head dropped back onto his shoulder he munched it happily. 

“I love you.”, Jaehyun whispered into his ear, resting his cheek against his head softly. Smiling soft Taeyong giggled, focusing on the sweet. “It means a lot to me that you’re doing this.

“I love you too.”

When Jaehyun’s knot was gone he got down lightly, put one arm under the omegas knee pit, the other around his back, and warned him before he lifted him bridal style.

“Ready for the next round?”

“Will I ever be?”

Laughing Taeyong rested his head against Jaehyun’s chest, curling his toes, and let himself be carried back into the bedroom. Being dropped on the bed Taeyong bent his legs right away, closing his eyes when the other was getting comfortable between it. Feeling the tip pressing against his rim teasing Taeyong opened his eyes, gave him the sexiest expression he had.

“Show me what you got alpha. Show your omega how much you want to breed and fuck him.”

Moaning loud he arched his chest when Jaehyun growled, feeling challenged. The omega wanted his cock and knot? He would get it. 

Taeyong bit his lower lip when the other was going on full speed immediately. Well. This is going to a rough week. A week filled with sex, knotting, breeding, cum, slick, and the urge to keep them both alive. But Taeyong didn’t mind. It was another step in his and Jaehyun’s relationship that he was willing to take because he loved the alpha. And nobody would be able to ruin this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped y'all enjoyed this chapter 😏 Jaehyun is a complete other person when he's in rut. Commanding, possesive, filthy with his words~ (and just want to fill his cute omega named Taeyong) Guess you all waited for it *twink*😏
> 
> I'm going to leave this filthy chapter here and return Wednesday 👀 Need to clean my brainwith holy water haha (nah, just kidding. The Chapter is, in my opinion, amazing~)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about this masterpiece! Let me know in the comments how you liked it and what you assume happens next!💖 😏 Are we getting more dirty, sexy times or not? I'm curious what you guys assume.
> 
> Let yourself feel hugged from me and loved!💖 Stay safe and healthy in these hard times!
> 
> [( twitter )](https://twitter.com/avem_in03)


End file.
